Highschool DxD: Life of the Warrior
by Galatic
Summary: Tatsuya Yukimura is an ordinary 17 year old boy. Or is he? A story about the life of Tatsuya during a supernatural infested world. Will he survive the dangers with his friends and allies? Or will he face death from those who seek to end his life? OC x Harem and Issei x Harem. [First fanfic, On Hiatus]
1. Character Bio

**Name: **Tatsuya Yukimura (Norse name: Ingvar)

**Race: **Demi-god, Dragon, Nine tailed Fox, Human

**Age: **17

**Nicknames: **Strongest Demi-god, Future King of the Ice Dragon, Dragon of the North, Future King of the Yōkai, Hero of the Underworld, Knight of Heaven, Monster (by enemies), The Overlord and Alpha (nicknames gained during Cero), Ta-chan, Ta-Tan, and Tatsu-chan (by friends)

**Gender: **Male

**Eye color: Left Eye: **Red with a scar over the eye. **Right eye: **Brown

**Hairstyle &amp; color: **Short brown with a white streaks on the sides and golden bangs in the front.

**Appearance: **Average height (170-175), slim muscular build.

**Occupation: **2nd year high school student, Part time bounty hunter, Former Mercenary, Member and Leader of the Underworld's special forces,_ Cero _

**Personality: **Lazy, carefree, kind, caring, slight tsundere, serious, composed, prone to anger when insulted or when his friends or loved ones are hurt, injured or insulted.

**Likes: **Music, sleeping, relaxing, reading, training, teasing people, collecting weapons (mostly swords), strong worthy fights

**Dislikes: **Useless and unnecessary fight's, harming the weak, arrogant people

**Family:** Odin and half dragon human (Grandfather and Grandmother on father's side), Amaterasu (Youko Yukimura) and Kouki Yukimura (Grandmother and Grandfather on mother's side), unnamed parents (deceased) (**names revealed later in the story**)

**Background &amp;** **History (Other details will be added later on in the story): **Tatsuya was born with immense powers as two of his grandparents were gods and the other two were powerful beings of power. He also holds the lost spirit of the Ice Dragon King, Isreel in his blood after the dragon king sealed himself into a human body for eternal slumber until someone, powerful enough to reawaken him again. He lived peacefully until the age of 6 when he lost his parents and his powers awakened. He used his powers to kill the killers of his parents and after that he decided to train himself to become a stronger person so he can find the one who sent the killers and kill him. He went around and met each of his grandparents and asked them to train him. They did and in less than 5 years, he learned all of the skills and techniques that they all taught him. After learning these skills, he went around the world, doing mercenary work and bounty hunting while honing his skills and practicing and learning new techniques. He met various people and helped them while trying to find the true culprit behind the deaths of his parents. During his travels he became fascinated with weapons, mainly swords so he began collecting them. He has participated in the Devil Civil War and fought alongside with Sirzechs Lucifer and the other Maous against the Old Satan Faction. Not only that he also participated in the Heaven rebellion and fought with the Seraph against rebel Angels and the Grigori revolt where he fought together with Azazel against rebel Fallen Angels, causing him to be well known by the leaders of the three factions. He later joined the Underworld's Special Forces, _Cero _who are known for doing mercenary work for various supernatural factions while allied with the Underworld. There he gained the codename 'Alpha', given to the strongest member and leader of the group. Due to a certain incident, he left the group and began traveling around the world again. After traveling for a some time, he decided to settle down in the same city where he was born in Japan.

**Skills and Feats: **Master weapons user, Master close combat fighter, Master magician (Fire, Light, Wind, Fox-fire, Lightning, Ice, Norse magic, Barriers), Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Summoned Swords, Harden, Sword Reform, Teleportation

**Abilities: **

**Dragon Arm: **Can turn his arm into that of a dragon.

**\- Dragon Style: **A fighting style based on his dragon powers, brute strength and speed. Different stances give different abilities. Stances include Senkou(ability to move extremely quickly like a flash of light), Yokugeki(an attack where you slam the wings on the opponent), Uroko(an ability to produce scales for extra defense), Koori no Houkou (an attack that allows him to fire an ice breath),

**\- Dragon Force: **Can cover his whole body with dragon scales that becomes like he is a miniature Dragon. Increases his attack, defense and speed to that of Dragon. However he is unable to stay in that form for more than 5 minutes before losing control due to unable to fully control Isreel's power without the second jewel.

**\- Dragon Mode: **Can transform into a full sized dragon.

**Fox Mode: **Allows him to sprout his ears and his nine tails without becoming a full nine tailed fox.

**\- Nine-tailed Fox Mode: **Can transform into a full nine tailed fox.

**\- Senjutsu: **Able to control his ki very well and is very skilled in using Touki mixed with his dragon powers

**\- Youjutsu: **Able to create illusions of himself and trick people to gather information.

**Power of the Sun: **Unleashes his True powers from Amaterasu that he hides with his Magatama. Transforms him into a Yukata wearing Samurai. Increase his Fire and Light magic.

**\- Burning Light of the Sun: **His ultimate attack in this form. Creates a huge orb of light and fire that is so bright and hot that barriers can never stop the attack.

**Norse Magic: **Magic of the Norse Mythology. The spells of the Norse Magic are divided into four groups depending on the number of seals needed and the strength of the spell. The four groups are 1 seal, 3 seal, 9 seal and 27 seal. However the 27 seal is a group of forbidden spells because of its destructive nature and the amount of magic power it uses is off the charts and therefore is only allowed to be used by the Norse Gods, mainly Odin. However as his grandson and because of his high magic power, Tatsuya was able to learn some of the most powerful 27 seal spells and all of the 9 seal, 3 seal and 1 seal spells. (**Names of the spells will be added when they appear**)

**\- 1 Seal: Flame Sword of Sutr: **Creates a sword made out of fire that slash at opponents.

**\- 1 Seal: Runic spells: **Norse Magic that involves writing words of runes onto magic circles or onto area of your body to gain that ability. Runic words include Shield (increase defense), Speed (increase speed), Fireball (summons a fireball), Lightning bolt (summons a lightning bolt), Water Bullet (shoots water bullets), Beam (Shooting a beam of magic),

**\- 1 Seal: Twin Wolves: **Summoning a pair of ethereal wolves to help you fight.

**\- 1 Seal: Gleipnir: **Creating chains to bind the opponent. However is not as nearly as strong as the original chains.

**\- 3 Seal: Mjölnir: **Surrounds the users arm with three magic circles that incases the user with lightning magic to increase its attack capabilities.

**\- 3 Seal: Fist of Jötunn: **Surrounds the user's specific body part with three magic circles that increases the strength of that certain body part.

**\- 3 Seal: Runstone: **Summoning three stone slabs of rock for defense or to immobilize a target.

**\- 3 Seal: Four Winds: **Creates three magic circles, positioned in triangular shape that shoots out 4 streams of violent winds.

**\- 9 Seal: Sutr's Flame: **Summons nine magic circles that surrounds an opponent and burns him in flame.

**\- 9 Seal: Four Stags:** Four stags made from four elements(Fire, Water, Wind, Earth) that when smashed into the opponent causes a large explosion of that certain element.

**\- 9 Seal: Breath of Midgardsormr: **Allows him to breath out a cloud of poison.

**\- 9 Seal: Warriors of Valhalla: **Creates 9 ethereal Norse warriors that helps you fight.

**\- 27 Seal: Ragnarök: **Summons 27 seals in the air as they rain down 27 pillars of light that obliterates the area.

**\- 27 Seal: Yggdrasil: **Summons thick roots of the Yggdrasil to protect your allies from an attack.

**\- 27 Seal: Niflheim: **Summoning forth a wave of ice that could freeze anything in its path.

**\- 27 Seal: Muspelheim: **Summoning forth a wave of fire and magma that could burn anything in its path.

**\- 27 Seal: Fimbulwinter: **Encasing an opponent inside a black sphere before being stabbed by 27 ice pillars.

**\- True Norse Form: **Unleashes his True Norse powers once he destroys the 8 draupnir rings. Transforms him into a silver leather and mail armored knight with a red cape. Increases his Norse Powers and allows him access to his 27 seal spells.

**\- Norse Magic Burst: **Creates a few magic circles in forms of the same magic that can shot at enemies.

**\- Norse Magic Over Burst: **His ultimate Norse Attack. Can create hundreds of magic circles in forms of different magic that can shot out at enemies.

**Summoned Swords: **A technique he created which he summons a ring of swords that can protect him and attack enemies. Need to have a swords stored somewhere to use this technique.

**\- Summoned Swords Cannon: **Creates a cannon using swords, which can shot magic.

**\- Summoned Swords Over burst bits: **The summoned swords will shot lasers at the opponent in multiple directions (Multi Lock on system and DRAGOON system of the Strike Freedom Gundam)

**Harden: **A technique he learned when he tried to master Touki in his childhood. Hardens the muscles on a specific part of the body. Grants him destructive and defensive powers.

**Sword Reform: **A Greek spell that has the ability of fixing a broken sword with the option of upgrading it slightly to make it a better sword. This spell was taught to him by Hephaestus, Greek god of fire, volcanoes, metals and blacksmiths.

**Devils Eye: **His red eye glows and creates a dark aura around him that takes form of a smiling black devil. Enhances his magic attacks and speed. Overuse of this power however makes him turn into a bloodthirsty killer.

**Equipment: **

**\- Kusanagi no Tsurugi:** Sword given to him by Amaterasu. It is a sister sword of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Can control winds and is able to cut through anything

**\- Yasakuni no Magatama: **A necklace that hides his Power of the Sun

**\- Yata no Kagami: **A mirror that is able to reflect any magic attack back to the opponent. Is able to have the mirror float around him like a disk.

**\- Draupnir: **A ring that creates originally 8 new rings every nine days. Originally has no purpose but was modified by Odin to hide his Norse powers and his True Norse Form. It was also modified by Odin to make sure it would not make any new rings until the current rings were broken. Tatsuya is able to destroy one ring or multiple at a time which allows him to slowly unlock his Norse powers. The ring is numbered 1 to 8 and is located in 8 different places in the body and must be broken in order. The order is right wrist, left wrist, right shoulder, left shoulder, right leg, left leg, brain and lastly the heart. Rings 1 and 2 unlocks his 1 seal Norse magic spells, rings 3 and 4 unlocks his 3 seal Norse magic spells, rings 5 and 6 unlocks his 9 seal Norse magic spells and finally rings 7 and 8 unlocks his forbidden 27 seal Norse magic spells and his True Norse Form.

**\- Gungnir: **A replica of the original Gungnir owned by Odin. Is as strong as the original. When thrown, it will always hit the target.

**\- Dark Mist: **A sword which has the ability of creating a dark mist that surrounds the user and has the ability of teleporting the tips of the weapons into other people in the mist.

**\- Colada and Tizona: **Twin swords belonging to the Spanish Hero, El Cid. They have the power of frightening opponents and confusing them depending on the strength of the user.

**\- Excalibur (8th fragment):** The 8th and lost Fragment of the Excalibur. Also called the "Forbidden Fragment" of the Excalibur. Created from the original hilt of the original Excalibur with a new blade made by Hephaestus. It has all of the same powers as the 7 fragments (not as strong) with the added power of not bleeding or fainting from critical damage when using the sword. However because it's too powerful, the blade cannot withstand the use of the power and so after extensive use, the blade cracks and could break. This causes Tatsuya to frequently ask Hephaestus to strength the blade.

**\- Muramasa: **A Japanese demonic sword known to be cursed and bloodthirsty. There were many Muramasa swords but Shinto Faction destroyed most save a few. The blade is hungry for blood and must draw blood before it can be sheathed again. Overuse of the sword causes the wielder to become bloodthirsty. Tatsuya can suppress this blood thirst for at least 15 minutes before succumbing to it.

\- Different types of weapons from normal swords to unique weapons like shurikens and Chinese hooked swords and magical weapons. (**Names of magical weapons will be added later on when they appear**) Weapons appearing so far: Kophis, Rapier, Twin Scimitars, Multitude of swords.

**Harem:** Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)

* * *

**This is my OC profile for my first fan fiction. I will try to update it regularly whenever I can. I hope to have the next chapter done in the next 2-3 weeks. (fingers crossed)**

**I wanted this OC to have no sacred gear and just rely on powers that he gained through training and through the blood of the different beings in him and although he might seem pretty strong already from the beginning, he will be facing lots of powerful OC characters and of course characters from the light novels. **

**Issei's Harem will still be the same ones from the book: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, Ophis. (May expand his harem to include other characters like OC's, Tsubasa Yura, Rossweisse, Isabela, Kunou and Kiyome Abe). **

**I hope this will interest a few of you. If you have any suggestions or ideas for Harem's, abilities or OC characters, please feel free to send me a message or a review. Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Life of a Warrior. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

"Ka-chan! Lets play!" exclaimed a little boy as he took his mothers hand and was swinging wildly.

"Tatsuya. We had a long day today. You should let her rest." as the man said so with a slight smile; Tatsuya could only stare at him with teary eyes

"It's alright dear. Now Tatsuya-kun." the woman smiled brightly and the little boy, Tatsuya started to excitedly lean closer to her mother. "What would you like to play?"

"I want to play house! I am the baby and ka-chan is the mommy!" said Tatsuya; smiling and beaming with happiness that ka-chan is going to play his favorite game.

As Tatsuya and his mother started to play, a knock on the door was heard and the father started to head towards the door.

"I'll get it" As he opened the door, "Yes? Can I help-?" he stops halfway before he could finish his sentence. He felt a sudden pain in his chest as he realizes that a sword stabbed him.

"What-?!" another stab from the sword pierced in to him. He slowly fell backwards and he collapsed. The mother heard a thud suddenly and decided to see what happen to her husband.

"Dear, are you alright? I thought I heard a thud?" as she walked in to the hallway, she could stand there in shock as she sees the lifeless body of her husband. The cloaked man, who stood above him, spotted her and quickly rushed in and stabbed her in the abdomen.

She staggers backwards and quickly ran inside the room, holding her wound. Tatsuya spots her holding her stomach was shocked and looks confused. "Ka chan…? Where is To-chan….? And why are…. you bleeding…?"

As Tatsuya asks her so, he sees two men walking into the room, one holding a bleeding sword and the other holding a spear. She walks up to him, hugs him and starts whispering into his ear. "Run… as fast… as you can." Tatsuya was surprised to hear that from his mother.

"What do you mean Ka-chan….? I need you….." Tatsuya had tears in his eyes and it was making it hard for him to see.

With teary eyes, she placed her hand on Tatsuya's cheek. "Please…. live…. Be… strong…. And…. I love you….. Tatsuya…." then her hands fall from his cheeks and she closes her eyes. Her lifeless body was now lying on the ground.

"Ka-chan…? Please… wake up….?" Tatsuya was shaking his mothers body. He couldn't bring himself to leave her mother. All he could do was sit there, shaking her lifeless body. He starts to looks over at the attackers with tears streaming down and his hatred building.

The man with the sword looks at the boy and smirks wildly as he starts to twirl his sword. "Oh? Are you angry boy? Well its natural isn't it? But enough of this talk. You are going to die right now." as he tries to walk towards Tatsuya, the other man stopped him with his spear.

"You killed his parents so I get to kill him." the man with the sword glares at him and leans against the wall, letting the other man walk towards the boy. The man with the spear stops a few meters in front of him with his spear, pointing at Tatsuya's face. He smirks and calls out to him "Any last words before you're death, boy?"

Tatsuya shook his head in anger and saids out loud, "Why? Why! Why did you kill my parents?! What have they done to you!? And WHO ARE YOU!?" Tatsuya was overcome by anger and sadness as all he could think of the reason of his parent's death.

"Us? AHAHAHAHA! I have no reason of telling who we are as there is no reason for you to know since you are going to die anyway. But I'm guessing you want to know why we killed your parent's right? As he says so, he starts to point his finger at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya could only be shocked that he was the reason for the death of his parents. "Me? But why? What did I ever do to deserve this!?" the man smirked even wider and continued "Your existence is a potentially threat to the balance of the world and we were hired by someone to kill you."

As he saids so, he brings his spear up and stabs his mother's lifeless body. Tatsuya looks at him angrily and rushes up to him and pushes him. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" the man grabs his hand and throws him to the ground nearby and at the same time, stabs his leg.

Tatsuya's leg was hurt pretty badly but he trying to endure it and not cry. The man then brings his spear in front of his heart and starts to smile and slowly brings his spear up. "Goodbye, boy."

_This is it. I'm going to die… _

**[Giving up so easily huh? So this is my latest descendant. Pathetic]**

As the spear was still being brought up, Tatsuya heard a voice, a deep but husky voice.

_Huh? Who…? Whose there!? _

**[Who I am is not important right now. You are preparing yourself for death yet your mother wanted you to live]**

_!_

Tatsuya could only be shocked at this revelation. The voice was right. His mother did want him to live. He starts to remember the voice of her mother, pleading to him to live.

**[Kukukuku. Boy, are you going to betray your mother's wish? Is that what you want to do?]**

_No… I don't want to do that…. _

**[Then live! Fight! Become stronger! That is what you have to do now.]**

As the voice said so, Tatsuya started to look down. He down started to mouth something. At first nothing was coming out of his mouth because of his fear but slowly his voice grew louder.

The man holding his spear stops and looks at him. "Boy, what are you do-?"

Suddenly Tatsuya shouted as loud as he can "I WANT TO LIVEEEEEEE!"

As he shouted so the man noticed his left eye turning from a brown to red and soon after, his body began radiating with darkness and this same darkness threw the man with the spear across the room. The man, who was leading against the wall, could only stare at the boy in shock.

The aura around Tatsuya stabilized as he slowly stood up. He looked at the two men, now standing in a battle stance, ready to fight this threat. Tatsuya smiled and a voice that was mixture of his and something dangerous rang from his mouth.

"**Games over. You two will die, right here, right now." **Finishing saying so, he brought his right front of him, as he continued to smile at them

"**Dragon arm" **

As he said so, a white scaly dragon arm appeared on his right arm. The arm began producing a small freezing mist. The two men suddenly felt cold and wet, their breaths producing a cloud of smoke. They prepared for an attack.

Tatsuya brought his arm slowly down but then suddenly disappeared. The men began frantically looking side to side, trying to spot the man.

"Where the hell-" As the man with the spear began to speak, he felt an intense pain rippling from his stomach. As he looks down, he sees scale arm that has pierced through his stomach. Tatsuya pulled the arm and as he does so, the man falls backwards to the ground.

The other man looked at the boy in shock but at the same time excitement. He readied his sword as Tatsuya slowly turned to look at him. Then in an instance, he was in front of him, preparing his arm to strike. The man parried the attack with his sword and quickly brought his sword above his head to strike down.

The boy managed to dodge the sword but gained a cut over his left eye. Luckily it wasn't too deep allowing him to still use it. He touched his eye and looked at his hand, now smeared with his blood. He quickly looked up only to see the man preparing to attack again. Tatsuya rolled on the ground and got behind him, dodging his attack.

"Shit!" The man with surprised eye tried to turn around but was too late. Tatsuya's punch punctured his side, causing him to cough blood. He staggered a bit and falls to his knees. He looks up and sees Tatsuya standing above him, his eyes staring coldly at him. The man smirks wildly and begins to speak.

"Hehehehehe looks like I'm a goner." As he saids so Tatsuya punches him and a crack is heard from his neck. He flops to the floor, lifeless.

**Minutes later**

Tatsuya wakes up from his trance like state. He found himself standing in the middle of the room and he could see the two men who killed his parents were dead, lifeless on the floor.

"Wha…. What? What happened here?" He looks around and feels something weird from his right arm. He brings his arm to look and sees it's all scaly. "And what happened to my arm!"

**[Kukukuku. Beautiful isn't it?]**

Suddenly the voice he heard moment before began to speak. He turns his head to try to find the voice.

"Where are you!?" as he begins talking, he feels intense pain coming from his right arm. He looks at it and sees a jewel appearing in the back of the hand. While he is staring at it in awe, the jewel begins to blink and as it does so, a voice begins to ring out from it.

**[Kukukuku. You like my jewel boy?]**

"Who are you?"

**[I am Isreel, King of the Ice Dragons and your ancestor, Tatsuya Yukimura] **the voice called Isreel ranged out from the jewel.

"Oh…. Wait, my ANCESTOR?!" Tatsuya could only shout and look at the jewel in shock. He was talking to a dragon that says he is his ancestor. "Why are you in body and what do you mean by 'dragon'?"

**[Tch. For a little kid, you ask too many questions. Anyway first of all, you are a member of the Dragon race. An Ice Dragon to be precise, making you my descendant. If you don't believe me, look at your scaly arm. That is the arm of a dragon. Don't worry; you can turn the arm back into a human arm with some practice.]**

Tatsuya sighed with relief after the Dragon, Isreel said so. He then realized something and tapped his jewel. "You still didn't answer why you are in my body."

**[Calm down kid, I'm getting to that part. You see in the distant past, there were many dragon kingdoms and they lived peacefully with humans. One day some humans began attacking destroying these kingdoms and soon, the only one left was the Ice Dragon kingdom. I was the king and so when I heard a huge army was heading to my kingdom, I went to fight it.]**

Tatsuya was staring intently at the jewel, trying to take in all the information Isreel was saying. Isreel continues to talk about how he got in his body.

**[I was victorious in the battle but I was on the verge of death. So I split myself into two separate jewels, one holding my full power and the other my soul. One of the jewels is back at the kingdom while the other one went into an unborn son, my son. I was supposed to wake up when the son was born but because I used too much power in the fight with the army, I couldn't so I decided to sleep until I was ready and someone worthy would wake me. After many generations, I was finally able to wake up thanks to you, kid.] **

As Isreel finishes his story, Tatsuya smiled and mouth "your welcome" to the dragon in him. He was happy that although he lost his parents, he was able to meet his ancient ancestor.

**[I'm still surprised I was able to wake up from a brat like you though. I actually thought you would be older.] **

Hearing this, Tatsuya glared at the jewel and started to smack it.

**[OUCH! What was that for?]**

"Meanie"

**[Humph.] **

The dragon snorted at Tatsuya's remark. Tatsuya could only smile. Suddenly he felt something and turn his body towards the hallway, reading his arm. From the hallway, a woman stepped into view. She had long black hair, radiating golden eyes and wore a white and red kimono. She smiled at Tatsuya, who could only glare at her. She looked down at the lifeless body of his mother and he saw something streaming down her face. After a few moments of silence, Tatsuya was the first to speak.

"Who are you? What do you want?" As he said so, the moonlight began to shine inside the house and it shined on her. He could now see that she was Japanese and that she was streaming down tears.

"My child, I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. I came here as soon as I felt something was wrong. I'm your grandmother, Amaterasu. I'm here to take you to Kyoto."

Tatsuya could only stare in confusing and in wonder at what the woman was saying. Before he could speak, he suddenly felt faint and he began to slowly fall forwards.

_What…? What's happening to me?_

**[Looks like the fight exhausted you. I could expect that after you used that much power on your awakening. Don't worry you will only fall unconscious. I will see you later kid, when you wake up again.]**

As he hears the dragon says so to him, he falls to the ground and slowly his eyelids began to shut. The last thing he saw was the strange woman running towards him before darkness finally took him.

* * *

Tatsuya woke up only to find himself in his room. As he sat up on his bed, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand while at the same time, smashing his right hand against the wall. A small crater was formed from the punch.

"Damn it. Why did I have to remember that day in my dreams. Man todays gonna suck."

It's been 11 years since that fateful day and a lot has happened to Tatsuya. The most obvious one is that he was now older as he was 17 years old. Besides that he has now complete control of all his secret powers that he was in his blood and is considered by many opponents he has fought as being "extremely powerful".

Tatsuya honestly couldn't care less about what they think about him because all he got stronger was to be able to live his life. Tatsuya sat up from his bed and grabbed his uniform and headed towards the shower.

**20 minutes later**

With a towel wrapped around his neck, Tatsuya walks into his room only to see three swords he has never seen before up against his wall. He walks up to them and takes a quick glance at each of the swords. The first sword had a black sheath and looked as if it was a single edge blade. What made it interesting was that the tip of the blade was curved forward, making it look like a hybrid of an axe and a sword.

The second blade was a slender sword with a very complex looking hilt. It was sheathed in a red sheath with elegant patterns on it. The last sword look liked a normal European sword but there was a strange aura that was felt from it. As he was about to pick up the last sword, a glowing circle appeared next to him. It was covered in flames and in the middle housed a unique symbol that looked Greek.

He looked at it and sighed as he touched the circle to activate it.

"Hey kid. It's been a while," said a gruff, masculine voice from the circle, which didn't show an image of the person. Tatsuya sighed as he began to speak.

"What do you want?"

"Not going to say hello to me? Do you even know who I am?

"A workaholic?"

"Funny but I'm not even gonna deny that since it's true. Anyway I'm sure you received the weapons I sent you, correct?"

"Yeah, three swords."

"Good. I want you to test those weapons out and get some combat data on them. I want the results of those weapons in a week."

Tatsuya sighed as he looked back at the swords.

_Great. More work. _thought Tatsuya as he went back to face the voice.

"Mind telling me what kind of weapons they are?"

"The first sword is kopis, an ancient Greek sword. The second one is a rapier. I'm sure you have heard of it. The last one... well, you will see when you use it. Good luck."

_Tch. Great. It's a surprise huh. _thought Tatsuya as the magic circle disappeared. He grabbed each of the swords and sent them to his weapon storage dimension so that he can use them when he goes into battle. He looks at the clock that was on his room. He noticed that it was time for him to head to his first day in school.

"Well I better get going" Tatsuya sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. Quickly putting on his shoes, he headed outside, ready to take on his first day of school at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter. From the next chapter, its going to follow the light novels with of course some changes to the story. The battle scene seems very short but I made that on purpose since he was stronger than two men armed with just a sword and spear. Don't worry, bigger and tougher battles will come soon. I hope you all like this and review if you have an suggestions ideas or just want to review. Thanks :)**

**Here is the progress for the harem for Tatsuya so far:**

**Tatsuya: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, **OC's** (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tatsuya walks out the door and turns around and locks it. Once locking the door, he opens his bag and grabs his headphones and begins to sling it around his neck while looking in his postbox. He heads onto the street after taking one quick glance at his house.

_Man. My house is way too big. Why the hell did they give me such a large house? _thought Tatsuya as he walked towards school while putting his headphones on. His house was like mansion. It had 3 floors above ground with 3 basement floors. He has an underground swimming pool and an onsen with a sauna in one of the basement floors, and to complete all that with a koi pond in front of his home.

He signed as he continued on to the school. The school was 20 minutes or so away from his house. This was good for him because then he can enjoy watching the scenery around. The city where he lives is a pretty standard Japanese city. The city has one or two major shopping districts near the center of the city with a few small ones here and there. Other than that, the majority of the area is covered with houses and parks. There are 2 shrines in one side of the city and an abandoned church on a hill on the other side though lately there as been some activity coming from the church.

_Looks like some Fallen Angels are living in the church. Better make sure not to piss them off. _thought Tatsuya as he stopped at a gate. Before him was his new school.

Kuoh Academy. Apparently a few years back it was an all girls' school but just recently it turned into a co-Ed school. Though he heard that there were still more girls than guys.

_Great. I better not attract any unwanted attention from the girls. _thought Tatsuya as he started heading towards the main entrance.

**[I sense a few devils that go to this school.] **

Isreel suddenly starts speaking to him in his head. Tatsuya flinched when he heard his voice.

_Whoa. You scared me there._

**[Kukukuku]**

Isreel could only laugh at Tatsuya's reaction. Tatsuya, getting annoyed at Isreel for laughing at him, rubbed his forehead.

_Would you stop laughing? It's not funny._

**[Kukukukuku. I can't help it. It was funny how you flinched.]**

Tatsuya took a deep breath and sighed. He still doesn't like the idea that he has an all powerful dragon spirit sealed within him.

_Anyway I sense that the devils are either from the Sitri clan or the Gremory clan. Tch. Never expected to be in the same school as two high-class devils. _

**[Besides the fact that Sitri is ranked Prince and Gremory ranked Duke, two of the Maous originated from those clans. Do you think they know you since you fought alongside their sister and brother?]**

_No, I doubt it. I asked them to keep my identity a secret from the higher ups though they did erect a monument for saving the Underworld. Those idiots…_

**[Kukuku. I remember your look when you saw it. Priceless]**

_Oh shut up! _

Tatsuya was really annoyed at Isreel. As he walked inside the school he could sense people looking at him. This was to be expected because of his unique hair color and of his left eye. He had short brown hair with white streaks on the sides and golden bangs on the front. What made him stand out even more were his eyes. His right was brown while his left was red with a scar over his eye. He didn't really mind being stared at mainly because he was used to it.

As he slowly walked towards the teacher's room, he sensed two strong powers coming from the building. One was a member of the Sitri clan while the other was a normal human but he had a massive aura that was incomparable to the other. However both had something in common and that they were both powers from a dragon.

_Isreel. You feel it? I sense two people with the powers of the dragon in them in this school. Do you mind identifying whom the dragon is?_

**[Already done Tatsuya. The one with the Sitri clan has 'The Prison Dragon', Vritra and the other has…. Ddraig! The 'Welsh Dragon' and the 'Red Emperor Dragon'!]**

Tatsuya suddenly stopped walking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was amazing that one of the Five Great Dragon Kings was here at this school but was even more surprised that one of the Heavenly Dragons was in this school.

_Ddraig and Vritra!? You aren't joking right? You are sure that Ddraig and Vritra are in this school?_

**[Yes, I'm hundred percent sure its them. I can never forget their energies. Kukukuku sensing them brings back memories. Though the user of Ddraig appears like he wasn't woken yet and since Vritra was split into multiple sacred gears, I doubt he is conscious.]**

"Is that so?" Tatsuya said aloud as his mouth start to turn into a smile as he stops in front of the teacher's room.

"Looks like things are getting interesting" as Tatsuya saids so he heads inside.

**A few minutes later**

Tatsuya was following his homeroom teacher to his classroom. They soon arrive at his class and the teacher tells him to wait here till he calls him in. Tatsuya leaned against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed with his headphones around his neck. He was wearing the schools black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. However Tatsuya kept his dress shirt unbuttoned and wears a black shirt underneath it and also instead of dress shoes, he was wearing just a pair of sneakers. Suddenly he heard the teacher to come in and Tatsuya walks in the door with his hands down his pocket.

"Hello everybody. I'm Tatsuya Yukimura. Pleased to meet you." smiled Tatsuya as he introduced himself to the class. He looked around the class and most of the girls and some of the guys looked at him wearily. He knew that it was because of his eyes and hair. As he was surveying around the room, he spots someone looking out the window and immediately knew who he was.

_So he is the user of Ddraig huh. _thought Tatsuya as looked at him. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. The guy felt eyes watching him and looks up to Tatsuya staring. He then frowned at him and looked away.

Tatsuya snapped out of his trance as he was then told by the teacher to sit at the back. He nodded at the teacher and started to walk towards the seat and he quickly sat down and as he did, the class began.

**During Lunch break**

_Argh. So tired. Man those girls are hard to deal with. _sighed Tatsuya as he walked towards a certain classroom. During the beginning of lunch break, many of the girls asked him lots of different questions from where he was born to what is his favorite food. However thanks to them, he has become known as a scary looking handsome but nice guy and so he is now known as the 'Cool Prince of Danger' by everyone in his school.

_Seriously though. Where the hell did 'danger' come from? _

**[Must be your scar over your eye.] **

Isreel told him in his mind as Tatsuya kept walking, sighing at the same time.

**[Remind where we are going again?]**

_Really? You already forgot? Jeez stop forgetting things Isreel._

**[Shut up and tell me you teaser.]**

As Isreel called Tatsuya a teaser, he smiled at his comment as he continued walking.

_We are going to go meet the Student Council President. Her name is Souna Shitori but that's her alias. Her real name is Sona Sitri meaning that she is a devil so I am going to meet her and give her a warning. _said Tatsuya as he stopped in front of the door. Above the door it said 'Student Council' in big letters. He smiled, finally finding the room he was looking for. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice rang out from inside the door. As Tatsuya turns the doorknob, he creates a magic barrier around the room to make sure that no one listens in on the conversation that is going to take place.

As he steps in the room, he looks around the room to get familiar with the new surroundings. In the middle of the room was a long table lined with computers with a few seats. There sat two girls and a boy. One of the girls had long brown hair that ends in two short braids and the other also has brown hair but in twin ponytails. He then faced the boy. He had short blond hair with grey eyes.

_One [Bishop] and two [Pawns]. Though I can feel that he has 4 [Pawn] pieces in him. Looks like the boy is the wielder of Vritra. I wonder which Sacred Gear he has. _

He turned his head to one side of the room and there was a couch. Two girls were sitting on the couch, one had reddish-brown hair and the other had black hair. The reddish-brown hair looked like she could run really fast while the other girl has some skill in magic.

_A [Knight] and another [Bishop]. _Tatsuya thought to himself as he turned to a girl who was leaning against the wall near some lockers. He knew instantly that there were weapons inside those lockers. She has blue hair and looks a little like a tomboy. He knew that she was a [Rook] just by looking at her.

At the end of the room was a desk and sitting there was a young woman with a black hair styled in a short-bob cut and violet eyes with red glasses. Next to her was long black haired girl with blue glasses. What was interesting about her was that her left eye was violet and her right eye was light brown.

_Huh. So she knows to keep her [Queen] close to her as possible. But man, it's good to know that there is someone who has eyes like me. _thought Tatsuya as the girl sitting on the desk began to speak.

"Hello there. My name is S-"

"Sona Sitri. Heiress to the Sitri Clan who is one of the 34 surviving devil families of the 72 pillars and is ranked Prince. Also is the younger sister of Maou Leviathan." as she was about to say her name, Tatsuya speaks up and interrupts her speaking. The rest of the members of the student council stops what they were doing and looks up to stare at Tatsuya. Tatsuya watched Sona Sitri, her eyes widening with surprise and was trying to keep her calm but he could tell that she was sweating a little.

"W-what are you ta-?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I already know that all of them are also devils and are part of your peerage. Judging from their looks and demonic energy, you have a [Queen], 2 [Bishops], a [Knight], a [Rook] and 2 [Pawns] with him using 4 pieces instead of 1." said Tatsuya as he began pointing at each person when mentioning their pieces. All of them look very surprised at him, as he was able to accurately say what they were. Sona Sitri took a deep breath and managed to calm down. She clasped her hands and looked at him.

"As much as I would like to admit that I am a devil, I can't as people will hear our conversation so-" she suddenly stopped talking when Tatsuya started to laugh. They all looked at him bewildered.

"Hahahaha. You call yourself a High-class devil when you could not even realize that I put a magic barrier around this room. No one will be able to listen in." Tatsuya said between his laugh. Sona Sitri and the others looked at him with huge eyes. She looked at her queen and she walked towards the wall and created a magic circle. She suddenly gasped and looked at Sona.

"He is saying the truth. There is a very powerful barrier seal placed around this room." as she said so, they all stared at Tatsuya as he shrugged. Sona opened her mouth and begins to speak.

"Alright we can talk…?" said Sona as she looked at him in wonder. He noticed her stare and smiled.

"Tatsuya. Tatsuya Yukimura. I'm new here and is a 2nd year student."

"Alright, Tatsuya-kun. What would you like to talk about?" as she said so, Tatsuya crossed his arms and stood there, looking at them and turned his smile into a serious face.

"I came here to give you a warning, Sona Sitri. As you could have guessed, I am no ordinary human and I am related with the supernatural world. I would like you to not interfere in my business and in return I will not interfere with you devils." Tatsuya looked at Sona, his arms still crossed. At the same time, he allowed a bit of his magic power leak from his body. Sona was looking at him calmly, still clasping her hands but he knew that she was afraid of him. The other members are also shivering at how cold the room suddenly become.

"And if we disobey?"

"Then I will have no choice but to destroy whoever got in my way." Tatsuya suddenly released huge amounts of magic power from his body and they started to form a powerful aura around him. He could see their eyes widening with surprise and fear from the amount of magic power he was releasing. After a few seconds he lowered it and took a deep breath.

"Now then. I take my leave. Oh and I will be meeting Rias Gremory tomorrow so don't tell her anything about this meeting. Understood?" Tatsuya said so and Sona Sitri could only nod. As Tatsuya was almost out of the door, he stopped and turned, brought his arm up and pointed at the male pawn.

"You. What's your name?" The boy was pointing at himself and was looking nervously when Tatsuya pointed at him. The boy stood up and bowed at him.

"I- I'm Genshirou Saji! I'm also in second year. P- Pleased to meet!" Tatsuya looked at him and stared at him. He crossed his arms again and began to speak, at both Saji and his master, Sona.

"Sona Sitri, I advise you to train him. I don't know if you noticed but he has the power of the Dragon in him." Tatsuya's words could only widen their eyes in shock. They started to stare at Saji while Saji continued to look at Tatsuya.

"Dragons are powerful creatures and they have a tendency of either creating trouble or bringing trouble to them. Therefore those with Dragon powers are advised to get stronger. Especially with someone who has a very powerful Dragon sealed in his Sacred Gear." Tatsuya explained, bringing more shock to the members of the student council. Sona stared at Saji and then back at Tatsuya.

"Saji has a Dragon sealed in his Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, The 'Prison Dragon' Vritra. I could sense his aura as soon as I arrived in this school. It's amazing that one of the members of the Five Great Dragon Kings is in this school. Now Saji, do you mind showing me your Sacred Gear?" Tatsuya asked after explaining to them.

Saji was now looked like he was worried. He looked at Sona and she gave him a small nod. He looked back at Tatsuya and brought out his left hand. Suddenly a small lizard with violet eyes appears on his hand. Tatsuya walks closer to him and leans forward to look at it.

"Huh, "Absorption Line", the ability to create lines to absorb power from opponents. Very powerful Sacred Gear if you know how to use it but looks like you can't talk to Vritra." Saji looked up at Tatsuya after saying so and had a curious look on his face. Tatsuya looked up and continued to explain.

"Vritra was split into multiple Sacred Gears by Indra. There are four major Sacred Gears for Vritra. One you own. The other three are "Blaze Black Flare", "Delete Field" and "Shadow Prison". If you manage to collect the rest, then it's possible for Vritra to wake up. Until then you should train and get better at using your current Sacred Gear." as he says so, the girl with reddish-brown hair begins to open her mouth to speak.

"How do you know so much about Sacred Gears?" she asked. Tatsuya straightened up, shrugged and smiled at her.

"I have my sources. Now, I shall take my leave. Remember what I said Sona Sitri. Have a nice day." as he finished talking, he walked out the door while waving his hands. He also took off the magic barrier surrounding the room once he leaves the room. Sona Sitri took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Looks like things just got livelier"

**Moments Later**

**[Did you really have to tell them about Vritra and that he has multiple Sacred Gears?] **

Isreel questioned Tatsuya as they walked out of the building. They still had some time in lunch so he decided to take a walk around the school.

_Sorry. I got a little carried away. Besides, he will find out sooner or later anyway. Better tell him earlier than later. _mentally saying so to Isreel as he walked pasted the baseball pitch when he heard some rustling from Kendo Club. Curiously, he walked towards it and when went round the building, he saw the reason for the rustling. There were three boys trying to look through a small hole into the Kendo Club.

_Looks like they are doing something indecent. Hehehe time to step in. _thought Tatsuya as he walked up to them. He stopped a few meters before them and began to smirk.

"Oi. May I ask what you are doing?" asked Tatsuya as he began cracking his knuckles. The three boys turned around and saw a guy smirking and looking at them. They instantly began to stand up and Tatsuya noticed the owner of Ddraig, Issei Hyoudou were one of the three boys.

"Hey man! You are Tatsuya right? From our class? What are you doing here?" said a boy with glasses. Tatsuya remembered his name was Motohama.

"I should be the one who is asking you. What are you three doing?" asked Tatsuya one more time, as he didn't like people trying to avoid his questions. He slowly began to build up his anger and a bald boy called Matsuda answered for the three boys.

"We are peeping at girls breasts and panties from the Kendo Club. Wanna see it too? Matsuda smirked as the other two boys nodded their heads.

Tatsuya felt a tick mark develop on his forehead as he began to glare at them, intensifying his cracking of knuckles.

"Hehehehe. Looks like I need to teach a few brats about women's privacy. Kukukuku." he begins to walk towards them, who were now shivering with fear.

"What are you…? Hey… man? Re- Relax?"

"""AAAAAAHHHHHH!"""

**Moments Later**

**[Kukukuku. You didn't have to go that far with the punishment Tatsuya.]**

_Shut up Isreel. They deserve it._

Tatsuya was dragging three bodies outside of the forest and once he was outside, he threw all three of them onto the ground. He began cleaning the dirt from his hands when a group of girls with shinais run out of the Kendo building. They had heard screaming coming from behind the building and they were heading to investigate only to find someone with three unconscious bodies lying on the dirt.

Tatsuya looks up at them and smiles while pointing to the three on the ground.

"I found these three peeping into the Kendo club's changing room. I just taught these three a lesson about women's privacy."

The members looked at each other and two girls walked towards him. One had long brown hair in a ponytail and the other had short pink hair. He noticed these two girls were in the same class as him. One was called Murayama and the other Katase.

"Tatsuya-kun. Thank you for saving us from the peeping of the perverted trio." as Katase said so, Murayama and the rest of the girls began to bow their heads. Tatsuya could only stand there and smile.

"My pleasure. These perverts have no right to peep at you girls changing, no matter how attractive you are." hearing such words from Tatsuya, Katase and Murayama could only stand there, trying to hide their blushing face. Tatsuya could only lightly laugh at their reaction. He walked to them and leaned forward.

"Aww. What a cute reaction" whispered Tatsuya into their ears, making them blush even more. He stood up straight and began swinging his arms.

"Say, is it alright if I have a duel with one of you? I want to see the strength of the Kendo Club." Katase and Murayama looked at each other and nodded. They led Tatsuya into the club. Once inside, he grabbed a shinai and got into the ring. Murayama was on the other side of the ring, waiting for him. As Tatsuya stepped on the ring, he nodded to them that he was ready. The Kendo girls were wondering why he only had a shinai until Katase spoke up.

"Excuse me Tatsuya-kun but are you sure you don't need any protective gear? You might get hurt," said Katase.

"Thanks for your concern and trust me, I will be alright." Tatsuya smiled, reassuring Katase.

The two fighters took their stances, while Murayama was using the traditional stance to wield the shinai; Tatsuya was simply holding the sword out in front of him. One member took to the middle, raising her hand and acting as the referee for the duel. The rules were simple, first person to hit the opponent wins. The room turned silent as they were watching to see who would strike first.

As the referee threw her hand down, Murayama began shifting sideways to try to find an opening while Tatsuya just stood there, smiling. She finally dashed towards him with full speed, ready to pull off a horizontal strike on his head. As everyone knew that Murayama would win this duel, something unexpected happened.

Tatsuya quickly parried her attack with great speed and hit her protective headgear. They couldn't believe their eyes. Tatsuya won the duel with one quick strike. Murayama could not believe what just happened. She thought she had him but he reacted quicker than she anticipated. She dropped her shinai and took off her headgear, feeling a bit ashamed but then she saw a hand in front of her.

"Man. That was too close for comfort. You almost got me there." Tatsuya said cheerfully.

She looked up at him, still having that ashamed look on her face. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her cheek. It was Tatsuya's hand. He had moved closer to her and was caressing her face while keeping his smile.

"Hey, no need to be ashamed or depressed. You were almost there. You just have to try harder next time and don't worry, whenever you want another match, come and ask. I will take you on anytime." Tatsuya told her.

Murayama could only become more flustered seeing him up so close to him. She gazed at him and noticed that he was indeed, very handsome. His unique hair color made him very attractive and though he had weird eyes, she could tell that they were gentle and caring looking eyes. His smile showed cheerfulness and sweetness as she began to want to feel his soft looking…

She mentally shocked her head, snapping her out of what she was thinking. He was a new student and now she feels a slight pounding in her chest for some reason. Tatsuya stopped caressing her face and began to rub his head. He gave the referee his shinai and walked out of the kendo club, stopping at the door.

"I will see you at class Murayama, Katase." Tatsuya said with a wink and smile. Both girls began to blush even more and gave him a cute wave as he left the building with the other girls screaming in delight. After a few steps, Isreel began to speak up.

**[Kukukuku. Are you trying to create a harem with those girls in it? Kukukuku]**

_Shut up. I just wanted a duel._

**[Uh huh. Sureeeee. On top of that, you just happen to caress her face. Kukuku]**

…_. Shut up Isreel. _

**[Oh come on. You have to admit that those two were cute.]**

…_. I'm going to ignore you now._

**[Kukuku. Yet you are speaking to me right now]**

_Grrrr! Shut up! _

**[Kukukuku]**

**After school**

_Finally! Man, today was tiring. _thought Tatsuya as he began stretching his arms on his chair. He yawned and began to stand up. He noticed that Issei Hyoudou had quickly left the room, seemingly in a hurry. While he was watching him leave, he caught the sight of Murayama staring at him. He grinned and grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. As he walked past Murayama's seat, he winked at her and walked out the door smiling.

As Tatsuya left the school, he remembered that he needed to get a few ingredients for his dinner and breakfast in the morning. As he walked towards the super market, he notices Issei with a girl walking a few meters ahead of them.

_Huh. So looks like he is dating her. That's unexpected especially since he was peeping today. _

**[Tatsuya, check her aura. I have a bad feeling about that girl.]**

Tatsuya was going to ignore them, Isreel told him to check her aura just in case. He sighed and he did as he was requested. While he was checking her aura, realized that this girl was no human.

_Fallen Angel_

**[I thought so. Do you think they have something planned?]**

_I don't know but I don't like where this is going. I better keep a close watch on him. _as Tatsuya brought his black hood over his head and began to trail after them. He followed the two of them to an empty park while he was on top of a roof, watching them closely. She stood up in front of the fountain and suddenly something unexpected happened. At first it looked like she was going to tell him something important. However she created black wings and a light spear and stabbed Issei. Tatsuya, who was watching, widened his eyes in surprise and began to jump off the roof and run towards them.

_Shit! I knew something like this might happen! _Tatsuya ran towards the park. She was standing in front of Issei, preparing to walk away when she suddenly turned to face him.

"Oh? So someone was watching me kill him. I should get rid off you too," she said as she flew in to the air, creating another light spear. She began to throw it at him, only for him to crush it with his hands. Her eyes widened with shock at what she just saw. Tatsuya smirked.

"Not if I defeat you first but first answer this. Why'd you kill him?"

"Because he will become a threat if his Sacred Gear awoke." said the girl as she began to throw more light spears at him. Tatsuya stood there and sighed.

_Looks like I have to fight again. I should probably test out one of the weapons. _thought Tatsuya as he summoned his new rapier and began parrying her light spears. He then ran towards her and using wind magic jumped up in the air, thrusting his rapier towards her. She dodged it gracefully and prepared to stab him only to be parried. He then brought his leg up and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her away and losing her balance in the air.

With an opportunity, he began thrusting his rapier at her though only lightly grazing her. She created another spear and charged him with it. They clashed and as they locked weapons, Tatsuya sighed.

"Can't you make anything besides these spears?"

"Shut up!" She yelled as she created another spear to try to stab his side. Tatsuya thought quickly and disappeared from her sight. She looked around for a bit, only to have a kick hit her back. The kick forced her to cough a little bit of blood as she tried to regain her balance in the air. She turned around and prepared to strike when Tatsuya spoke up.

"Mind telling me you name?"

"Why should I tell you my name, human?"

"I just want to know the name of my enemies" Tatsuya shrugged.

"I rather die than tell you my name."

"Aw playing tough are we?"

"Shut up and don't you dare tease me!"

"Then tell me your name or I will continue with the teasing," said Tatsuya. The girl looked at him hesitantly and glared at him but gave him her name.

"It's Raynare. Happy now?"

"Raynare huh. What a cute name." Tatsuya teased causing Raynare to blush. Suddenly a red magic circle appeared below them. Tatsuya knew the sign just by looking at it. It was the sign of the Gremory. Raynare, feeling outnumbered flew away when Tatsuya was distracted.

"Tch. She got away." Tatsuya said as he landed on the ground, dispersing his rapier. He looked at the magic circle and from it, a crimson haired woman appeared. She looked at the body of the almost unconscious Issei and a man in a hood who was standing before them. She curiously surveyed the man, who looked like a well-built body but couldn't really see his face as it was covered with a hood.

"I was going to heal him but looks like you beat me to it, Rias Gremory." he said while looking at her.

"Who are you? And are you the one who stabbed him?" pointing to Issei.

"I'm Tatsuya Yukimura and no. A Fallen Angel did that and I was fighting her but she ran away when you came." Tatsuya said as he began to turn. He looked back at her and waved his hand.

"I leave Issei Hyoudou in your hands. I will take my leave." and before she could stop him for leaving, he disappeared. She looked at the man who was standing there seconds before and then looked back down at Issei Hyoudou. She smiled and said.

"So you were the one who called me."

**In front of Tatsuya's home**

Tatsuya teleported in front of his home and sighed deeply, removing his hood. He opened his bag and grabbed his keys to his house and began to unlock it.

_Man, I'm tired. Might as well go to bed. _thought Tatsuya as he walked in his house, shutting the door and locking it after his long first day at school. He was walking towards the stairs when suddenly he stops.

"CRAP! I forgot to buy food! Oh well." sighed Tatsuya as he continued walking. Tatsuya then began to form a grin.

"Looks like life is going to get a little bit interesting." Tatsuya grinned and walked up the stairs, waiting for tomorrow to start.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter for my story. Never expected I had lots of time to write this chapter. Now onto some questions I was asked in the reviews.**

**Slattern and Argorok: Add Yubelluna? Hmmm. Maybe. I will think about it. **

**Gameboy172: I don't really wanna add Rias or Akeno to my OC's harem mainly because I want them to fall for Issei as I want to try keep what is happening in the light novels as close as possible to my story. However depending on how the story plays out in the future, I might have one or two characters from Issei's harem join my OC's harem. We shall see if that happens. And don't worry about Issei. I will be expanding his harem to include some other characters like OC's and others.**

**Here is the progress for the harem for Tatsuya so far:**

**Tatsuya: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, **OC's** (WIP)**

**Murayama and Katase will be gaining special powers in the future. We shall see what they are in the distant future. **

**I hope you all like this and please review. Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Damn it! I shouldn't have left Hyoudou with Rias Gremory._

**[And why is that Tatsuya?]**

_Because she hasn't even told him that he is a devil yet! I mean I am grateful that he is all right but after experiencing death, he should be told that he is a devil. I swear she is doing this just to see if I make my move and if I would appear. _

**[And you know this because?]**

_I'm pretty sure she has done some research into me and should have realized I am the new kid in town. _

Tatsuya was leaning against the fence on the school's roof, eating his lunch during his lunch break while talking to Isreel. It was only yesterday when Issei Hyoudou was killed and he already could tell that he has been reincarnated as a devil. What baffles him however is that he overheard him asking his friends if they know a girl called Yuuma Amano. Tatsuya assumed that Issei asked this question to them because he doesn't know that he has become a devil. This was irritating to Tatsuya because he felt like he has to protect him from harm until he finds out that he is a devil.

"Are you okay Tatsuya-kun?" asked Murayama with a worried expression. It's only been one day and already a girl is worried for him. He smiles.

"I'm fine, Murayama-chan." Tatsuya said. He started calling her Murayama-chan because she calls him Tatsuya-kun. To Tatsuya, it's like a give or take kind of idea. She smiled cutely and went back talking to her friend Katase who was sitting next to her.

_Man. Looks like these two have fallen for me _sighed Tatsuya as he thought to himself. Isreel, hearing his thoughts, chuckled lightly.

**[You have to start accepting that we dragons like to create harems. It's nice to know that you are beginning to develop it.]**

_I am not going to start a harem you idiot. And besides I can't call it a harem if it's just two girls._

**[Kukuku. You forgot the other four.] **

_Oh, don't you start about those four. _mentally replying in an irritated tone to Isreel. All he heard was Isreel chuckling as he slowly quieted down.

He looked over at the other two who was both sitting at a bench close by him while he was on the ground, eating their lunch and talking about kendo. Katase noticed him staring and got up and pointed her finger at him.

"Today we are going to have a kendo match! You versus me! Got it?" she shouted and Tatsuya grinned and looked up at the blue sky.

"Your on Katase. I will beat you like I beat Murayama yesterday." as Tatsuya said so, Murayama started to look down.

_Man, she is still depressed that she lost huh. _

Tatsuya got up and walked up to her. Murayama looked up to see him standing there. He looked sideways and patted his head.

"I'm only doing this once because you looked down, got it?" said Tatsuya while looking away. Murayama who was staring at his actions smiled and happily took the pat. Katase although was happy that her friend was getting some attention from the boy she liked, was feeling a bit jealous. Tatsuya spotted that she felt jealous and then smirked.

"If you lose then, I might do something like this to you." winked Tatsuya while Katase began blushing and then looked back at him with hint of pink on her cheeks.

"If I win, you are going to have do something for me, got it?"

"Deal."

As they agreed to make a bet, Tatsuya grabbed his lunch box and head for the stairs. Katase and Murayama followed him, knowing that it was almost time for afternoon classes.

**Later that Night**

Tatsuya was on top of a roof of a near by house, swinging his arms wildly. He was currently staying guard close by of Matsuda's house where the perverted trios was busy watching porn.

_Seriously… They have been watching for hours… How can they even do that… _Tatsuya looked on with a bewildered look at the same time, face palming. He was a guy so it was natural for him to watch things like that too but never for 6 hours straight.

While they were watching porn straight after school, Tatsuya was at the kendo club, dueling Katase. Like Murayama, he beat her in an instant and like Murayama; she became sad that she lost. So of course Tatsuya had to do the same thing he did to Murayama to Katase, just to make her happy. As expected she was very happy.

After the duel, he left the kendo club building and began wondering around the town just to know the feel and get used to his way around. Then he headed where he is now just to check on Issei. As he stood there watching them from a distance, he could feel someone's demonic energy close by. He knew the energy; he felt it before when he was in the student councils room. He crossed his arms and sighed.

_Looks like Sona Sitri sent someone to watch me just in case. _

Tatsuya uncrossed his arms and disappeared instantly. Reacting to this, his pursuer came out of her hiding space and was searching for him.

"Looking for me?" as she heard a voice, she turned around to see Tatsuya standing there, his arms crossed. She was surprised at how quickly he was able to teleport behind her. She had brought her katana and was preparing to draw it.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. Just came to say hello to my pursuer that was sent by the Kaichou-san." Tatsuya smiled and she brought her hand away from her sword. She was watching him wearily if he would suddenly move.

"Geez, is Kaichou-san that weary of me?"

"Yes"

"Hahaha, oh well. Can't be helped I guess. I did threaten her." as he said so, he stuck his tongue out playfully. All she could do was stare at the boy who was threatening them yesterday to be completely different from what she thought. Suddenly she saw herself gazing at him and felt blood gushing to her cheeks. She shook that thought away, only to see Tatsuya's face up close to hers. She could feel his breath and their noses were almost touching.

"You are blushing. That's very cute, cutie." Tatsuya replied with a smile. She suddenly felt her cheeks burning at his comment. She looks away but with the corner of her eye, continues to stare at him. She could see that he was still smiling at her. Suddenly, like a dog that was startled, he looks up. He suddenly begins to run full speed towards an unknown location.

"Sorry, I got to go. I will see talk to you tomorrow, cutie" Tatsuya yelled back as he continued to run. He jumped up into the air and continued running on the roofs.

_Shit! I got carried away! I hope I make it!_

**Switching to Issei POV. **

Issei was running as fast he can and after about 15 minutes, he came to a park. He walks to the water fountain and looks around. The area mysteriously seems familiar to him. Then he realizes that this is the park that he came to when he was dating Yuma-chan.

_Man, what a coincidence! I never thought I would come back here. _as Issei thought to himself, he suddenly felt chills coming from behind him. He turns around and sees a black feather dropping in front of me.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of him was a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait; are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself.

_What is he talking about!? _Issei looked on with a confused face. He continues to look on as the man begins to talk again.

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The man said so and began raising his hands. Something began to materialize in his hands as light gathered around his hand. Issei could only stare in shock that a spear of light was created. He had seen this before in his dreams but he would never thought to see it in real life. The man began to bring his arm behind, preparing to strike.

Issei, realizing what he was about to do, was about to run but realized that he was too late. The man had already thrown his spear and was heading towards him. It was only a matter of time till it stabs him. As he closed his eyes in fear something unexpected happened.

The spear never hit him.

He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find that a man was standing in front of him, his right hand in front of him. Issei guessed that this guy saved his life but how? As he wondered how he could stop a spear of light, the boy turned around and smiled, his brown eyes looking at him.

"Sorry Hyoudou but this might feel a little weird," the guy said and as he finished saying so, Issei felt really dizzy. He then began to fall forwards and the last thing he saw has a smiling guy before blacking out.

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya caught a fainted Issei and laid him softly down on the ground. He had used his magic and made him fall asleep. As he laid him on the ground, he looked up at the man who was staring at him in shock.

"H- How? How were you able to destroy my spear of light." the man said while Tatsuya shrugged back at him. He smirked and the man glared at him, creating another spear. Tatsuya sighed and called out to him.

"Hey, I rather not fight unneeded fights." Tatsuya called out only getting a reply from the man. He looked at him as the man began to smirk widely at him.

"Not a chance! I will defeat you right now!" shouted the man as he charged towards him, swinging his spear widely.

Tatsuya sighed and glanced back. He knew he could not go back because Issei would become in danger. Tatsuya summoned his rapier and charged towards him. Their weapons clash as the man realizes whom he is up against.

"You! You are the guy who fought against Raynare yesterday."

"Huh. So you are one of her friends. Pleased to meet you."

"Ku! Don't you get friendly with me!"

They both jumped back and he threw his spear. With a swing of his blade Tatsuya destroyed it and with that, he charged straight for him quickly. He added some wind magic to his blade and began thrusting at his opponent. The infused wind magic shot out like bullets and some scrapped his skin. He staggered backwards in pain as they clashed weapons once more. The man creates another light spear on his left hand and tries to stab him. Tatsuya, seeing this attack kicks him back and back flips in the air. The man staggers back again but manages to throw his spear.

Tatsuya was about to dodge, only to see in corner of his eyes, the same girl he was talking to a few minutes back. Thinking quickly, he replaced his rapier to his second new weapon, the kopis and brought it down in front of him. The sword was able to cut through the light spear in half. This move astonished the man who was two seconds late to react as Tatsuya was now in front of him. He swung his sword horizontally, managing to give the man a cut in his abdomen. Tatsuya backed away after the man tried to stab him with one more spear.

As they prepared to charge again, Tatsuya caught his sight on a crimson magic circle appearing near him. From it, a women with red hair stepped out. The other man glared at her and spoke up.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" says the man who glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred. He begins to grunt in pain as he pressed his hand on the wound on his abdomen.

"Hello there. My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt that boy, then I won't hold back. " she said, pointing to Issei.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So that boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, woman of the House of Gremory. My name is Dohnaseek. I hope we won't meet again." the man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky. As he disappears in the night sky, she sighs and turns around to face Tatsuya. She smiles and bows.

"Hello there, Tatsuya Yukimura. I believe we met yesterday after you saved him."

"Yes we have Rias Gremory. I was planning to go to your clubroom to properly introduce myself but when I found out that you have yet to tell Hyoudou that he is a devil, I took it up to myself to protect him. I hope it didn't bother you. I advise you to tell him properly before he gets killed again. I don't want save him again." Tatsuya said and she continued to smile.

"No it's fine and yes I will be telling him tomorrow that we are devils. Along with the introductions of Issei into a devil, would you mind coming to the clubroom? I'm sure you have something to talk about. I shall send one of my servants to pick you up along with Issei."

"That would be good, Rias Gremory." said Tatsuya. She smiles wider at him and she walks over to Issei and stands next to him. She activates a magic circle and smiles at Tatsuya.

"I hope to see you tomorrow." and she vanishes from the scene. Tatsuya stood their, rubbing the back of his head and sighing.

"I know you are still there, you know." with those words, the girl stepped out from behind the trees and walks towards Tatsuya. He looks at her and smiles.

"What's your name?"

"… Tomoe Meguri, a 2nd year student."

"Huh. Tomoe-chan. What a cute name. Very fitting for a cutie like yourself." Tatsuya smiled at her, making her blush once again. She stood there, looking at the ground. Tatsuya turns around and starts to walk away when he suddenly stops. He sighed and called out to her.

"Hey Tomoe-chan. Where do you live? I don't want to leave a beautiful girl such as yourself alone in the park in the night so I'm gonna take you home. Let's go." hearing his words, she looks up and nods and walks slowly towards him, every time getting a strange feeling in his chest.

**[Kukukuku. Another one to your harem Tatsuya?]**

_Shut up Isreel._

Tatsuya turns and goes back to walking with Tomoe walking behind him while mentally telling Isreel to shut up as they head towards her home.

**The Next Day**

_Ugh. I hate this… _Tatsuya thought as he walked towards school. Next to him was Tomoe and they both were walking together to school. Along the way, they passed students who asked Tomoe if they were going out. She would reply they were just friends although he could see that she was blushing when they asked that.

"Tomoe-chan, first of all how did find my house and why were you waiting in front of it?"

"Well, Kaichou did ask me to watch you so I decided find where you live and waited outside so we can walk together and so I can watch you." she replied cheerfully. Tatsuya plugged his one of his ears because she was practically screaming into his ear.

_Man she is really cheerful. This must be how she really acts. _

**[It looks like she is falling in love with you Tatsuya]**

_Isreel why do you assume things like that? I have never talked to her before and the first time I met her, I threatened her master so I doubt it. _

**[Kukuku. Trust me, girls tend to fall in love with strong guys and you are immensely strong. Trust me, you will see soon enough.]**

_Isreel I don't like what you are thinking. Please don't torment me anymore with things like this._

**[Kukukuku. No promises]**

As he was talking to Isreel, he heard screams and shouts of disgust in the distance. He looks at Tomoe who in turn looks at him and they both hurry towards the noise. As they arrive closer to the gate, they see what the noise was about. In front of them was Issei who was walking next to Rias.

Tatsuya heard girls saying cruel words and some of them fainted with shock. He looked and spotted Katase fainted. He sighed and turned to walk towards the gate with Tomoe following him.

"Man. Senpai is getting all the attention. Maybe if I do something bold like wrap myself around you're arm then maybe people will look at us." said Tomoe, as she slowly stepped closer to him.

"I'm not gonna cause a commotion at my third day in school." sighed Tatsuya as he began to walk faster.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Not in a million years!"

**After School**

_What a day._

Tatsuya stretched his arms as school was finally over. Lessons were long and boring. He even fell asleep a few times but luckily wasn't caught by the teacher. As Tatsuya got up and headed towards where Murayama and Katase who were busy packing there bags and preparing to go to the kendo club, he caught sight of someone talking to Issei. He recognized instantly that he was the so-called 'Number 1 Best Looking Prince', Yuuto Kiba.

_So, he's a devil and is a servant of Rias Gremory huh. I'm going to guess he is a [Knight]. _

While Kiba is talking to Issei, some of the girls were screaming after he asked him to follow him and now are saying some pretty random crap.

_Geez. He is popular. _thought Tatsuya. He turned his head to look at Katase and Murayama and they also had a shocked expression. Tatsuya lightly chuckled at their reactions causing them to immediately turn away with a tint of red on their cheeks. With the corner of his eyes he saw Kiba, turn to face him, with a smile on his face.

"Tatsuya Yukimura-kun. I would also like for you to-"

"I know. No need to tell me what to do." Tatsuya grabbed his bag and walked towards the door after saying goodbye to Murayama and Katase. As the three boys walked on, the girls were looking at disgust at one of the members of the perverted trio but was excited and screaming loudly at the sight of the 'Prince of Kuoh' and the 'Prince of Danger'. Issei looked at them in jealousy while Tatsuya sighed and Kiba just continued to smile at them. Finally Tatsuya spoke up.

"How can stand those girls, Kiba? They are so loud and annoying."

"You get used to them." he replied with a smile.

After walking for a few more minutes, they arrived at a very old, creepy looking building made of wood. Tatsuya heard that this was the old school building that was surround by a forest. It has been named as 'one of the seven wonders of the school'.

"Buchou is in here," said Kiba. Issei was staring at Kiba with a confused look while Tatsuya had his hands in pocket waiting to go in. Kiba opens the door to the building and starts climbing the stairs. The other two followed him and they soon find themselves standing in front of a particular room. There was a sign on the near the door and it read 'Occult Research Club'. Tatsuya stood there, while Issei had a look of nervousness. Kiba knocks on the door and speaks up.

"Buchou, I have brought them."

"Ah, come in." she replies. Kiba opens the door and leads us through it. The room is filled with weird symbols and signs and on the floor in front of them was a huge magic circle. Issei looked at the signs wearily while Tatsuya kept his cool. There were also a couple of sofas and desks in the room and a girl was sitting in the sofa eating youkan. It's a girl with a small build with white hair.

"Koneko-chan, this is Issei Hyoudou-kun and this is Tatsuya Yukimura-kun. Issei-kun and Tatsuya-kun, this is Koneko Toujou." Kiba introduces them to her and vice versa. She looks at them with an emotionless face and bows.

"Ah, nice to meet you" Issei replies with a bow. Tatsuya just looks at her and bows without saying anything.

_A Nekomata…? No a Nekoshou. Huh, rare to see a high-level Youkai species as a devil. _

At the corner of the room, there was a shower and it looks like someone is taking a shower. The shower stops and you can see that the girl is changing. Tatsuya glances at Issei, who was making a lecherous face and imagining something. Koneko-chan was about to open her mouth to comment when Tatsuya, who was face palming, opens his mouth instead.

"Hyoudou, your face."

"Huh? What about my face, Yukimura?"

"You have a dirty look… Stop it." as he saids, Issei glares at him. Tatsuya sighs and looks ahead as the curtains open, Rias Gremory steps out and heads to her table with a towel around her neck. Behind her was a girl with long black hair, tied in a ponytail. Issei was shocked at the sight of meeting the other "Great Onee-samas" of Kuoh Academy. Tatsuya starts rubbing the back of his head as he closed his eyes for a bit.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"O-Oh. My name is Issei Hyoudou. N-Nice to meet you too"

"Tatsuya Yukimura. Nice to meet you."

**[So this is the daughter of Baraqiel. Interesting.]**

_Baraqiel huh? I bet she can use his Holy Lighting. Not only that, she seems to be part of the Himejima Clan. Or maybe used to be part of them._

After finishing with the introductions, Rias motioned Issei to sit in the couch while Akeno went to prepare Tea. Kiba sat on the couch next to Koneko. Tatsuya walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

**Switching to Issei POV**

Issei looked wearily at the members as Rias-senpai begins to speak.

"Looks like everyone is here. Issei Hyoudou-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

_What!? _thought Issei in shock. While in his shocked state, he was given tea by Himejima-senpai. He stared at it and drank it quickly.

"It tastes good." replied Issei with a smile.

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Himejima-senpai replies with a small chuckle as she goes to sit next to Rias-senpai. Rias-senpai then continues to speak.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

Issei stared at her in shock and disbelief. She notices this and sighs.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

Issei nods to the question that was asked by Rias-senpai.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings that have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils. We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" asks Issei with a curious tone.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." replies Rias and begins to say a name that caught Issei by surprise.

"Yuuma Amano. That day, you were on a date with Yuuma Amano, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." Issei replied with a tint of anger in his voice. He didn't want to talk about her because no one remembers her and people didn't believe him, thinking he was some kind of mad man.

"She existed and she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." Rias-senpai says that clearly as she clicks her finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo.

Issei was speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Yuuma Amano-chan."

Issei nodded once again to her question.

"This girl is… no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…_A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel?_

Rias-senpai continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding her."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

_W-What the hell!_

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!" as Issei shouts at her, he notices something weird. Yuuma-chan succeeded in killing him but for some reason he is still alive.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

_Sacred Gear. _thought Tatsuya as he starts to remember what Yuuma-chan said to him when she killed him. Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Himejima-senpai continues explaining after Kiba.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

_What? Raise my hand? Why? _

"Do it quickly." Rias-senpai urges me to do it so Issei raises his left hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being… Son Goku from Dragon Ball…"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest. Now lower your arm slowly and stand up." Rias saids and Issei does just that.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

_Crap. _thought Issei as he stands there staring at Rias-senpai. She looks up at him and smiles. Issei knew that her smile was urging him to do the pose. Issei began to get into the pose of doing the Kamehameha pose.

"Kamehameha!" he said it while he had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. He suddenly heard one person chuckling lightly and it is coming from the opposite side of the room. Issei thought it was Tatsuya who was laughing at him.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Issei opens his eyes just like Rias-senpai tells him to. Then suddenly his left arm begins to glow. The light starts to take form and covers his left arm. After the light disappears, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of his hand has a jewel-like object embedded in it.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" Issei screamed with shock. He has never seen anything like this before in his life. Rias-senpai begins to explain what it is.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will. The Fallen Angel, Yuuma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

Issei understands why he was killed but he was wondering how he was able to survive death.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias-senpai explains and pulls out a single leaflet. Issei instantly recognized the leaflet. He got that before his date with Yuuma-chan.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After the Fallen Angel attacked you, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." Rias-senpai explained the purpose of the leaflet and how he was able to live.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." After hearing that, he was saved by Rias-senpai and that he was her servant, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around him. They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

Suddenly Issei also felt some kind of sensation on his back. He looks over his shoulder and sees the same black wings protruding from his back.

…_Are you serious? I'm a Devil?_

"Now Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at Issei after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Issei Hyoudou-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. … Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko Toujou-chan bows her head.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely and smiles.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise." as she and the other members reintroduces themselves. Issei looks at each one of them and looks at Tatsuya and asks him.

"Are you a Devil too, Yukimura?"

"No, I'm no Devil. I'm just a human who is involved with the supernatural world." he replies to my question with his eyes closed. He then suddenly smirks and opens his eyes and looks at Issei.

"By the way, nice Kamehameha pose." Issei then glares at him, realizing that he was the one who was laughing at him. As Issei was about to get into a fight with him, Rias stands up and points at Tatsuya.

"Now then. Tatsuya Yukimura, who are you and what do you want?"

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

_Hmph. She's a very forceful girl. _thought Tatsuya as she was pointing at him. Tatsuya uncrosses his arms and bows on spot. He lifts his head and begins to smile widely.

"Hello members of the Occult Research Club. I am Tatsuya Yukimura, a new student in 2nd year. As you could have guessed I am part human and am related to the supernatural world. I came here to give you all a warning. I would like for you to not interfere in my business and in turn, I will not interfere with your business." Tatsuya glared at each one of the members. Rias Gremory stood there and smiled. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted to make me a part of her peerage. Sadly because of his demigod blood, that was impossible.

"And if we interfere, what will you do?" She replied with a smile. Tatsuya sighed and glared at them intensely. He released a little bit more magic power than he did to Sona Sitri. This magic power was very powerful; it made everyone in the room go on their knees because of the immense pressure. After a few seconds he calmed down and looked at them. They looked at him in shock and horror. They couldn't believe that someone like him could be this strong.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave. Remember what I told you Gremory-senpai," saids Tatsuya as he was walking towards the door with his hands in his pocket. He stops and turns and smiles at Issei.

"Hyoudou. Get stronger. You need to get stronger to survive. There will be enemies that will try to kill you so get stronger and defeat them. I can't wait to see your growth." Tatsuya opens the door and leaves the building. As he was walking the hallway to go back home, he smirked as he was thinking about the future.

_Hehehehe. Looks like the future is going to be fun. _

**Five days later – Issei POV**

_Man. This sucks _thought Issei as he sighed and continued to walk home after school. Issei has settled into his life as a devil nicely after gaining a goal, to become a Harem King and to create a peerage with girls. First he has to become a high-class devil and one of the ways to do that was to go one contracts. However for the last three days, he has been riding his bike around the neighborhood handing out leaflets to people who have lots of greed. These leaflets give the people the ability to summon devils.

Two nights ago, he was going to have his first contract when he found out that he can't teleport using the magic circle so he had to bike to there. Although it was fun, Issei couldn't get the contract and was scolded by Buchou.

And Yesterday was his second attempt and once again he failed and was again scolded by Buchou.

_Haa. It's a long path to become a harem king. _thought Issei when suddenly.

"Hawaau!"

The sudden voice startled Issei prompting him to turn around to see that there is a Sister who is on the floor. She had her arms spread wide open and had her face on the ground.

"…A-Are you okay?" Issei said as she approached the Sister and held his hand out to help her stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

As she takes Issei's hand, the wind suddenly blows her veil of. He was surprised to see that the Sister was the same age as him. She had blonde hair that went down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Issei gazes at her because a blonde beauty is standing in front of him.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" the Sister looks directly into his face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…" Issei stutters, feeling nervous talking to a very beautiful girl. He was instantly attracted to her. He then notices the traveling bag she is carrying on her shoulder. He wonders why a nun is in this town as he goes to pick up her veil.

"T-Traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." she bows her head.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…_So that means this person can't speak Japanese. Lucky I can speak lots of languages thanks to the power of being a devil. _Issei thought.

"I think I might know where the Church is." remembering an old Church in the outer part of this town.

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" she smiles at him with tears flowing from her eyes. Issei looked at her thinking how cute she was but he also knew that its dangerous for a devil like him to go to a church. However Issei couldn't leave a girl in trouble alone. On their way to the Church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Issei heard a boy crying.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?" as he heard a voice of an older women talking to him.

_Must be his mother. Then it should be fine since he tripped over. _

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind him walks towards the park.

"Hey." Issei follows the sister who went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself. Issei was standing behind him when he widened his eyes in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. As Issei wonders what kind of powers it was, he sees that the boy's injury begins to heal when he realized what it is.

_Scared Gear. So she has a Scared Gear too huh. _Issei thought as he heard Kiba explain to him that it is a special power that is bestowed upon certain people.

As Issei looks again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at Issei.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me." she looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Issei felt like she has some dark past about it. They continued walking towards the Church and after walking for a few minutes they reached the Old Church. Issei was sweating because the church was enemy's territory and he was warned by Buchou not to get close to a church.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared their location with the map she has. Issei smiles as he begins to turn around.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!" Issei stops moving after she started to talk to him again.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled. Issei could tell and of course he wanted to stay with this cute blonde girl. However he couldn't because they were supposed to be enemies. He smiles and opens his mouth to speak.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down as Issei left the place after waving his hands towards her. She watched him until he was out of her sight.

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was on top of a nearby roof watching Issei walking away from her. He had spotted them walking together, heading to this church so he followed them just to make sure Issei doesn't go into the church to get killed.

_Looks like Issei is smarter than he looks. _smirked Tatsuya as he continued to watch him walk further away from her. He turns his sight to the nun and crosses his arms.

_Isreel, seen that Scared Gear before? _mentally asking Isreel as he continued to stare at her.

**[If I remember correctly, that is "Twilight Healing". It has the ability of healing Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. It is rare Scared Gear but not unique. We have met one user of it during our travels remember?]**

_Yeah, I remember Isreel but I feel like she has potential of becoming very proficient in it. Not only that she has a potential of becoming a 'Dragon Tamer'. _

**[Kukuku. So you sensed it too huh? Just watching her makes me very attracted to her. And her smell is very intriguing for us Dragons.]**

_Don't get any ideas you perverted Dragon._

**[Tatsuya, it's a pretty normal thing to be attracted to someone of the opposite sex.]**

"Whatever" saids Tatsuya in an uncaring tone as he starts to walk away from the area, not wanting to fight the Fallen Angels that live in the church. As he continues to walk on the roof, his phone suddenly begins to ring. He shoves his hand down his pocket, pulls it out and checks the caller

_Not him. _thought Tatsuya as he answers the call.

"Hello?"

[YOOOOOOOO! Tatsuya! My man!] says the voice as Tatsuya pulls the phone away from his ear. He looks at it with an irritated look and brings closer to him.

"…What do you want, Theta?"

[Huh. Still gonna call me by my codename and not my real name? Man you haven't changed Tatsuya.]

"If you are calling me for no reason, I'm going to hang up."

[Damnnnnn, cruel as usual. Anyway we got a request to eliminate a certain stray devil.]

"And you are telling me this because…?"

[It escaped into the town you live right now. So we are asking you to eliminate it. Can you do that Tatsuya?] the voice said. Tatsuya paused for a second and replied.

"Sure, I can do that. I was getting bored anyway. Send all the information into my black list tablet."

[Already done man. So are you getting it on with some-] as he started to hear the voice talk, Tatsuya hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, sighing at the same time.

"Haa. That perverted playboy lion."

**[Kukukuku. He should teach you a thing or two about women Tatsuya.]**

"NOT going to happen!" as Tatsuya yelled as he began to break into a run. He pulled out his tablet and began heading to the location where the stray devil is while looking at its abilities.

**Meanwhile…**

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT! He hanged up on me AGAIN!"

"Haa. What did you ask him Theta?"

"I was going to ask him if he was 'getting it on' with some women. And then he hanged up on me!"

"Haa and there you go Theta. That's why he hanged up on you. He was never in to those things unlike some stupid perverted playboy lion."

"Shut up Iota! And how do you know that?"

"A woman's intuition, Theta. Woman's Intuition."

"…"

"Theta?"

"GAHHHHHHH! Now I'm really pissed off! He hanged up on me twelve times already! That's it! Next time I see, he is so dead!"

"Haa. Oh boy."

**Switching to Issei POV – ORC Club**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

Issei was being scolded by Buchou in the clubroom when he returned to club later in the night. Buchou's expression looks more serious than usual.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

…_Are you serious? _Issei stood there, his eyes and mouth open.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers, more so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

Buchou looks at him directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

Her eye is serious, so she isn't joking. Issei nodded his head. That was all he could do to respond.

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Buchou shakes her head after seeing his confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

The lecture ends there and Issei stood there, processing all the information she just said to him. Suddenly he heard a voice talking to them.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

"Owaa." He turns around to Akeno-san is standing behind him. He didn't realize she was there until she had spoken up. She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?" Akeno-senpai's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

**Switching to Tatsuya POV**

_Looks like this is the place. _thought Tatsuya as he started walking towards an abandoned building in front of him. To him it looked like an ideal place for a stray devil to hide. He stopped in front of the door of the building and took a deep breath. He coughed a bit and covered his nose.

"Damn, smells of blood. It must have been killing lots of humans." Tatsuya said as he kicked the door open. He stepped in and surveyed the inside of the building. The room inside was spacious with high ceilings the walls were far apart from each other. He snapped his fingers and created a barrier around the building to make sure the stray devil doesn't escape. He turned back to face the room after he suddenly felt the presence of his enemy.

"I smell something delicious, something of immense power. I wonder if you are sweet or sour?"

He sees a young white haired woman appearing topless in front of him. She seems to be floating but he knows that it gained a body of the beast after consuming humans for food.

"You must be Stray Devil Viser. I'm going to have to ask you to die."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa… I will not be killed from a brat like you!" Viser screams as she charges him with twin lances she brought out. Tatsuya smirks as he points at her with his both index fingers. She then thrusts the lance at him, only for them to be easily blocked by his fingers. She looks at him in shock. She growls in anger and begins to spin around to have her tail attack him.

Tatsuya, sensing the attack summons the third sword he got and disappears from sight, moments before her tail hit him. She swirls her head left to right to see where he had gone when suddenly she felt a pain in her legs. She looks to see Tatsuya in front of him, with her blood dripping from it. Her legs start to wobble and she tumbles to the ground.

_Huh. This sword is very sharp but I sense it has an interesting ability. _thought Tatsuya quickly because Viser started to produce demonic energy in her hands. She shot it out and Tatsuya points the sword at it. The sword glows and the demonic energy is forced onto the ground with the power of his sword. The demonic energy begins to shrink into nothingness.

_Huh. So this sword has the ability to control gravity. Interesting. _thought Tatsuya as he got into his battle stance. Viser ignored her pain and managed to stand up and began to thrust one of her lances at him. He parried it and at the same time brought his sword up and down. Viser screamed in pain again as her hand was cut off from his attack. Tatsuya pointed his index left finger at her left shoulder and from his finger shot out a bolt of lightning. It pierced her flesh and once again she winced in pain.

He was preparing to strike when he sensed a demonic energy coming from outside. He turned his head and looked out the door.

_Tch. So they were ordered to come and fight it huh. Well better let them in and also should make sure to finish it off quickly. _

**Issei POV**

We arrived outside a certain abandoned building where a stray devil lived. Stray devils were Devils who were turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil within a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. These Devils uses that power for their own self-interests.

We were requested from the High-class Devil to hunt it because it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory. As we start to head towards the abandon building, Buchou begins to talk about the traits the servants get.

"The traits servants have?" Issei puts on a confused look, but Buchou continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Buchou starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"[Evil Piece]?" Issei asks with a curious tone.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My [Knight] is stronger!" or "No, my [Rook] is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Issei listens to her explanation but still couldn't help to get confused from what she was saying. He knew that the Devil world was complicated but not this complicated.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Buchou continues.

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah." Kiba answers my question.

_I wonder what my [Piece] is. I should ask Buchou. _thought Issei as he opened his mind to speak.

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—" as Buchou was about to speak, Akeno-san walks up to us with a complicated look. Buchou notices this and looks at her.

"Akeno? What's wrong?"

"There seems to be a very strong magic barrier that is preventing us from getting in. It will take sometime I wonder who can put up such a thing…" Buchou raises her hands and creates a magic circle. Immediately her eyes open widely with surprise at how strong the barrier is. She turns to all of us with a complicated look.

"I don't think we will be able to-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A loud scream was heard from inside the building and at the same time the barrier disappeared. The members all looked at each other and ran inside the building. When they entered the building they were surprised to see Tatsuya taking on a stray devil by himself. Not only that he had received no damage from the stray.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" said the stray as she brought her fist in front of her to punch him. Tatsuya ran towards her and twirled in mid air to avoid it. Then he disappeared and appeared behind her, bringing his sword down to slash at it's arm. The attack managed to cut the whole arm off and it staggered forward in pain.

They were watching closely as Tatsuya spun around in mid air and kicked her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Tatsuya, now in the air created a magic circle and from it, a ball of fire appears. He reared his arm back and threw the fireball at her. An agonizing scream was heard throughout the building and they could see she was burning in pain. Tatsuya landed close by of her head and dispersed his sword and opened his mouth to speak to the now prone monster.

"Any last words?"

"…. Kill me"

"As you wish." says Tatsuya as he brings his right index finger out and from it a yellow magic circle appears. It shoots a bullet of light and it pierces her head causing her whole body to crumble into dust.

The Devils were staring at the sight that they had just witnessed. Tatsuya turns his head to face them and as he does, they began to quiver in fear. They knew that he didn't want his business to be interfered and that's what they did when they ran in the building. Tatsuya begins to walk towards them and the members stiffened with fear, wondering what he would do to them. He summoned a black tablet into his hands, swiping away at it as he continued to walk towards them. He smirks and clicks a button and puts it into his pocket and looks up. All of them couldn't speak. All they could was stare at him.

They were few meters in front of him now, his hands in his pocket. They waited for him to do anything but all he did was close his eyes and walks past them and out through the door.

"Make sure to clean up the mess and to explain to Hyoudou about [Evil Pieces], Gremory-senpai." Tatsuya says prompting the members to turn around to face him. He just continues walking until he teleports away. Once he disappears, Buchou falls to the ground, breathing deeply as if she was in pain. The others were sweating a lot.

_What kind of being are you Yukimura? _thought Issei as continues to look at the direction he disappeared into, wondering who he was.

* * *

**Here is the third chapter of my story. It's the longest chapter I wrote. Of course there are some bits mixed in from the light novels but they were parts that I deemed ****necessary so thats why I put them in.  
**

**Theta and Iota are code names for two characters that will be revealed later. You can probably guess from which organization they are from just by looking at Tatsuya's bio. **

**Harems for both Issei and Tatsuya. No changes in them so far although I do have ideas of moving Xenovia and Ravel to Tatsuya's Harem. We shall see if I will do it because it depends how the story pans out during writing. Same goes with Yubelluna because it depends on how the story turns out when I'm writing. However I do want to know why Yubelluna should be in the OC's harem because I have always felt that she should stay as Riser's No.1 girl after Rias rejected him. **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)****


	5. Chapter 4

****Sorry it took a while but here is the fourth chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.****

* * *

**Issei POV – Next Day**

"Haa… The road to achieving a successful career sure is hard." sighed Issei as he lay in his bed. After Tatsuya left last night, Buchou had explained to him what each of the [Evil Pieces] were. Kiba is a [Knight] and his trait was speed. Koneko-chan is a [Rook] and her trait was absolute strength and also very high defense. Akeno-san is a [Queen] meant that she was 2nd in command and she has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop] and [Rook]. Buchou also told him that she already has a [Bishop] but that [Bishop] is doing something somewhere.

_Pawn. So that's my trait and role. _Issei thought. He was depressed by this fact because now his road to become a proper devil has become much difficult. He lays there pondering why he had to be killed by a Fallen Angel because of a Scared Gear.

However Issei was happy because thanks to the Fallen Angel, he was able to meet Buchou and the rest of the members of the Occult Research Club. As he thinks about the rest of the members, he remembers about the beautiful blonde Sister, Asia. Although he wanted to meet her one more time, he knew he couldn't. She was someone who was standing on the opposite of him, as he was a servant of a Devil while she was a servant of God.

Shaking his head from depressing thoughts, Issei stands up from his bed, fist clenched. He decided that he needs to take his steps slowly so it can help him achieve his ultimate goal.

_First of all, my goal will be to use the magic-circle to get transported. _Issei states as he runs out of his room to head to the ORC for his contract today.

**That Night**

It's late at night, and Issei was on his bicycle heading towards a particular house. As he ponders what to do if the client's family sees him, he notices something strange about the house. The entrance of the door is open. As he walks through the door, he suddenly feels uneasy. He looks inside and finds there is only one room with any light on although it's a faint light.

…_Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human. _Issei thought as he takes off his shoes and carries them in his hand as he walks into the room without making a sound. Issei looks into the room from the door that is slightly opened, and notices that the brightness is due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

Issei asks quietly, but there is no reply. He looks at his left and right and he walks into the room. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Issei stops breathing. His eyes are glued to the wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…_A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?_

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

"Gough." vomited Issei. He didn't vomit when he saw that monster, but his body reacted to seeing this corpse. He couldn't endure looking at this corpse any more. The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

_This isn't normal. Not normal at all! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind! _Issei mentally shouted. He notices a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is also writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." a voice said suddenly, promoting Issei to turn around. When he turns around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a bishounen. Seeing Issei, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!" he happily exclaimed. Issei continues to stare at him when something that Buchou told him comes to mind.

"—_Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because the prayer of God supports their powers."_

_He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad… _Issei thought as stares on at him while the priest suddenly smirks wildly.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~"

The priest starts to sing as he continues to smirk.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door _-ZE_!"

Issei stares on at him with a shocked expression. This guy in front of him was making no sense. Issei couldn't get what he was saying and plus this guy is an exorcist meaning that Issei was in trouble now.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

Hearing his reason for killing the man, he open his eyes widely and looked at the priest.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really WEIRD. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

_This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him! _Issei thought as he continues to stare at him. He opens his mouth to speak.

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha! It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun. Suddenly from the beam appeared that forms a blade. He starts twirling it in his hands and smirks even wider and points the blade at Issei.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this 'blade of light', and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest begins to sprint towards him at full speed, slashing his blade of light at Issei. He dodges it, but intense pain runs through his leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. He looked on when suddenly he felt another shot of pain on his leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

Issei fell on his knees while moaning. He looked at his left calf and sees a small hole. He holds his legs in pain but he sensed a familiar feeling coming from the pain.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the _bullet of light_! And it doesn't make any sound since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

_The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light. _thought Issei remembering what he was told by Buchou that light is poisonous for devils.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" The priest is standing in front of him, laughing madly and is about to finish him off.

"Please stop!" Then there is a voice of a woman coming from the door. Issei couldn't help but feel familiar to this voice. The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack him, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from. Issei also look to the same direction, only to widen his eyes in surprise.

—_!_

A blonde Sister is there, and he knows her.

"Asia."

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" She then looks at them and gets shocked to see Issei.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at Issei directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?" She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest looks at both Asia and Issei.

…_I didn't want her to know. _Issei thought. He knew that it was better for her not to know and he didn't plan on seeing her again. He just wanted her to think of him as a kind high school student who lives in this town. Issei looks away, feeling bad that he is a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

_Fallen Angel? _Issei thought in confusion. He thought that priests and nuns work under God, not for Fallen Angels.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" The priest smirks widely and thrusts his sword toward him again. He knows that if the sword stabs him, he will die and become like the corpse who is nailed to the wall. Fear starts to overtake him when suddenly the blond Sister walks between the priest and him.

She stood in front of him with her arms spread as if she is protecting him.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Issei became speechless after hearing her. He never thought that Asia would protect him.

"I can't stand it any more… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!" She saw the corpse, and she found out that Issei is a Devil, so she should be shocked but instead, Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest. Suddenly the priest raised his gun and hit Asia to the side. Asia fell to the ground with a bruise mark on her face. Issei went to Asia and looked at the priest with angry eyes.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at him again. Issei couldn't run away because he would have to leave Asia here. Even though Issei didn't know what kinds of effects his Scared Gear has and knowing that he is a [Pawn], Issei took a fighting posture in front of the priest. The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then, let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He's talking something creepy again. The priest prepares to attack, when suddenly the floor glows in a red color.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The red light starts to form a shape. Issei knew instantly what it was.

_The magic-circle of the Gremory household! I-Is it…! _Issei thought as the circle shined and out from it, the other members of Occult Research Club came out.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba smiles at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful." smiled Akeno-san.

"…Priest." Koneko-chan said, glaring at the priest.

Issei was happy that his comrades came to save him.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" The priest starts running towards Issei, slashing his sword wildly but Kiba blocks the priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They are exchanging swords but the priest is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head. Kiba looks at him with disgust as they continue to exchange swords. Kiba tried to slash at him only for him to jump in to the air.

"…What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest… Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why! Screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Both of them are still exchanging their swords. Kiba has a calm expression, but his eyes have already captured his foe. The boy priest Freed is still laughing and enjoying the fight. He charges and tries to find a spot to stab with his light sword but Kiba quickly turns to parry his attempt.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules." Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." The person who appears on Issei's side is the crimson-haired Rias-buchou!

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist would visit this client's house." Buchou, who is apologizing to me, narrows her eyes after seeing my wounds.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…" Issei tries to deceive her by laughing but it looks like she will yell at him afterwards. Buchou didn't say anything to Issei and turns to look to give a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" said Buchou in a low and scary tone. Issei could instantly tell that she is pissed.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

Suddenly a section of the furniture behind the priest is blown away.

It's Buchou. Buchou shot out a ball of demonic-power.

"I'll make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions." Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intents lurk around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Seems like Akeno-san detected something and informs them. Buchou gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as Buchou urges her to. Teleport? Issei looks at Asia and points at her.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" said Issei.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants." Issei's eye widen with shock from this and turns to look at Asia. She was on the ground, smiling at him.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

The next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at us, but Koneko-chan grabs the sofa nearby and threw it against him. By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, we were already teleported to the clubroom. Issei stood in the room and all he could remember was the smile Asia gave him.

**Tatsuya POV – Moments Earlier**

Tatsuya was sitting on a roof of a building, staring down into the house. Using his magic, he was watching the battle that was unfolding between Rias Gremory and a stray priest. He had been sitting there for a while after seeing Issei walking into the house and instantly knew that there was an exorcist in the house. As he saw Rias Gremory shoot a ball of demonic power at furniture's behind the stray priest, he felt 4 energies heading to their direction.

_Fallen Angels… This might lead to some trouble. Better pay them a visit. _smirked Tatsuya as he stood up. He brushed the dust off of him and looked up. In the distance were four Fallen Angel's flying in this direction. He recognized two of them instantly.

_Dohnaseek and Raynare. The other two must be their friends. _

**[Tatsuya is this really a good idea? They aren't really your problem you know.] **

Isreel spoke up in a worried tone. Tatsuya looked down at his right arm and smiled.

_I know that Isreel but there is something I want to check first. _

**[Which is?]**

_You will see soon enough. _Tatsuya mentally said to Isreel as he raised his index fingers and creates a magic circle and shoot a beam of light towards them. As the light flew towards them, he saw them dodge it and soon they were staying afloat in midair. Tatsuya create a seal on his feet and flew up to meet them. While he headed towards them, he sensed that Rias Gremory and her peerage have teleported away. As Tatsuya stops in mid air in front of them, Dohnaseek and Raynare looked shocked to see him. Dohnaseek creates a spear of light and points it at him.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!"

"I was taking a stroll and I sensed a group of Fallen Angel's, you guys heading out of the church so I decided to drop by and say hello." Tatsuya said with a small smile. Raynare and the other two girls create light spears and Raynare points it at him.

"Nice try but lying won't get you anywhere!"

"I agree… Haa. Can you please stop blushing every time you see me?"

"I- I am not blushing!" Raynare exclaimed loudly who had felt her cheeks get slightly warm when she saw him standing in front of him.

"Umm… Raynare? Why then is your cheeks red?" said a girl with twin blonde ponytails.

"I- I am not red Mittelt!" Raynare turns to shout at the girl called Mittelt, only to get even warmer. A woman with navy blue hair was shaking her head while looking at the two who have started to argue. Dohnaseek who was glaring with powerful killing intent at Tatsuya, who was standing there with his eyes closed and crossed arms.

"SHUT UP RAYNARE AND MITTELT! AND YOU! DIE!" Dohnaseek shouted to them and at the same time threw his spear towards him. The two girls instantly closed their mouths and stared at the spear that was heading to their opponent. Tatsuya opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. He dodged it in the last second and grabbed the handle of the light spear.

The four Fallen Angel's stared in shock as someone was twirling a light spear in his bare hands. Tatsuya crushed the light spear to disperse and summoned the last of the three swords he got. He smiled as he pointed it at them while bringing his other hand up to taunt them. Dohnaseek created another spear and charged him. The two clashed their weapons and jumped back. Dohnaseek threw his spear towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya slashed at the spear with his sword and the spear dispersed.

As the spear dispersed, he saw with the corner of his eye, Raynare charging him from the side. He turned to face her and their weapons clashed. While their weapons, he saw the other two fallen angels charging towards him.

_Shit. They have the number advantage. However… That won't be enough to win against me! _

Tatsuya managed to push Raynare back right before two spears stabbed him. He teleported behind them and prepared to attack, only to spot Dohnaseek charging at him. Dohnaseek was close to stabbing him in the side and thought that he had him when suddenly Tatsuya twirled in mid-air and kicked his face. Dohnaseek fly to the side and staggered a bit. He looked up and created another light spear only to see Tatsuya preparing to punch. He had no time to react and took the blow. The blow struck his face but he managed to stay in place.

"Is that all you got?" smirked Dohnaseek, only to notice Tatsuya smiling. Wondering why he was smiling, he was too late to notice a magic circle behind Tatsuya's elbow. The magic circle glowed bright orange as it ignited in flame.

"FLY!"

With the added flame, Tatsuya was able to push Dohnaseek straight towards the building where Hyoudou was fighting the priest. Dohnaseek crashed into the roof of the building and managed to destroy half of the building. Tatsuya looked up at the other three Fallen Angels who could only stare in shock.

"Looks like it's just you three beautiful Fallen Angel women and me." Tatsuya said with a smirk. The three girls looked at him in anger but all of them could feel their cheeks start to heat up. Mittelt was the first of the three to charge at him. Tatsuya re-summoned the same sword and blocked an attack from her as he did, he didn't notice the blue haired girl get behind him to stab him.

"I've got you now!" she exclaimed as she stabbed him. She smiled knowing that he was finished and looked up to see that he had his head turned and was looking at her.

"You sure you got me?" he said with a smirk. She looked at him with surprise and noticed that a black mist was surrounding him and the tip of her spear had disappeared. Suddenly she felt a pain in her thigh. She looks down to see the tip of the spear in her thigh. Tatsuya opened his mouth to speak.

"This sword is called 'Dark Mist'. It has the ability of creating a dark mist around the user. That mist has the ability of teleporting the tips of the weapons into other people in the mist."

As Tatsuya finished talking, he pushed Mittelt back and twirled and kicked her face and sent her straight down to the road. She crashed into ground and the impact created a crater in the middle of the road.

"Kalawarner!" Mittelt shouted when she suddenly saw the heel of a foot in front of her.

"You know, you should pay attention to your surroundings a bit more than your friends" Tatsuya said as he heel kicked her down to the ground. She also crashed into the road and created a crater. Tatsuya looked up and saw Raynare standing there with her light spear out.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Raynare"

"-! You bastard! You will pay!" She flapped her wings and charged straight for him. He held his sword ready to block. She tried to stab him but he had parried the attack away. He tried to slash at her, only for her to block his attack with a second spear. As they stood there clashing their weapons, Raynare begins to gaze at his face, which is shining from the moonlight, making him look more handsome than he already is.

"Raynare. Why are you doing this? Why did you kill Issei and what are you planning to do with the Sister?"

"Tha- that is none of your business!" she shouts as she mentally shakes the thought out of her head. Tatsuya sighs and pushes her backwards. She staggers a bit but couldn't react as Tatsuya grabbed her neck and he flew down towards the ground and smashed her into it. The impact made a huge crater and as the dust settle, Raynare was lying on the ground with Tatsuya standing above her. Raynare was coughing some blood and was watching Tatsuya wearily. Tatsuya brought his sword to her neck.

"Answer me. Why are you doing this?"

Raynare lay there quietly for several seconds but soon began to open her mouth to speak.

"I am doing this for revenge against those who looked down on me and for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I will take that girl's Scared Gear and become a supreme Fallen Angel!"

**[So her plan is to extract that girl's "Twilight Healing" for revenge and love. Such a sad girl.]**

Tatsuya looked at her and sighed.

"Revenge won't get you anywhere Raynare. It will leave you empty and sad."

"Like I care! If I could become a great to Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama than that is enough."

Tatsuya had her sword close to her neck when suddenly he jumped in the air to dodge two light spears that were flying towards him. As he looked on, he saw Dohnaseek and Mittelt standing close to the Raynare. Some distance away was Kalawarner and a priest, holding an unconscious sister. Tatsuya continues to look at them as they prepare another round of light spears. Tatsuya sighs, raises his arm and shakes his head.

"I am tired from this fighting so I will be leaving. I've got what I wanted." Tatsuya said as he began walking in the air in the opposite direction. He could hear Dohnaseek shouting at him. Tatsuya ignores him and rubs the back of his head and disappears instantly from the area.

**Later that night**

"Man. Today was tiring." Tatsuya was in his room, twisting his arm. He had just came home from fighting against a group of Fallen Angels although he wasn't really going at it seriously. After twirling his arm, he pulled out his phone and begins to dial some numbers.

**[Whom are you calling?]**

"The Governor."

**[Now I see why you let them live.]**

As Isreel finished talking, the phone stopped ringing and the next thing Tatsuya heard was a voice.

"Heyyyyy Tatsuya! What's up? Need something from me? Is it advice on getting women? Or are you finally wanting to join the Grigori?"

"Hey Azazel. I'm gonna get straight to the point. What were the orders given to Raynare?" asked Tatsuya. The voice quickly became quiet for a few seconds but then he spoke again.

"The orders given to Raynare were to watch over Issei Hyoudou and make sure his Scared Gear doesn't awaken because it might cause him to go berserk. Why?"

"So it has nothing to do with killing him. What about a plan to extract a Sister's "Twilight Healing"?"

"Wait… Killing him!? Extracting a Scared Gear!? What are you talking about Tatsuya? What's going on!?"

Tatsuya sighed and began to explain what is happening in his town for the last couple of days. The voice remained quiet until he was finished when he started to be heard again.

"That idiot! She disobeyed my orders…"

"Any idea who could have influenced her in killing Hyoudou and given her a plan to extract a Scared Gear?"

"No, I wouldn't- Kokabiel! That bastard! He always wanted to start a war!"

"Kokabiel… I have a feeling he is planning something big. Azazel you should watch."

"No need to tell me that Tatsuya. Anyway what are you going to do now?"

"Well I still owe you a favor so I'm going to save them so I can clear my name."

"Hahaha. Just like I thought. You never like owing favors. Anyway when you saved them, call me. See you later." Azazel hanged up the call. Tatsuya put the phone on the table and lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and gradually sleep took him in.

**Issei POV – The evening of the next day**

The sky is already dark as Kiba, Koneko-chan and Issei are examining the Church from a place where they can see it. After the incident with the priest yesterday, Issei was determined to save Asia from the Fallen Angels. Although he was told not to go and was even slapped by Buchou, he was eventually given the go and now all three of them are in front of the Church. Kiba was glaring at the Church as he grabbed a map of the Church from his pocket.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious." Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?" Issei asked as Kiba made a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because God rejected them, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred. Anyway the sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us." as Kiba finishes talking he looks at the other two and nod his head. Issei and Koneko-chan nods back at them and prepare to head inside the Church. They passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary. By now they knew that the Fallen Angels would have realized that they are in their territory.

They open the door to the sanctuary. Inside there is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candlelight's and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary. One thing that isn't right however is that the statue of the people around are all destroyed.

As they looked they heard someone clapping. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar. Seeing his face, Issei becomes disgusted.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest, Freed!

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before. The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

Issei looks towards the altar and back at him. He readies his fists to fight him.

"Sacred Gear!" synchronized with his shout, a red gauntlet appears on his left arm.

_Equipping the Sacred Gear, completed! Okay! _Issei thought as he looks at Kiba, who is drawing his sword from the sheath and Koneko-chan is-

Issei was standing there in shock as Koneko-chan is lifting up the pews that are several times bigger than her.

"…Get smashed." Koneko-chan throws the pews at the Priest! Super Girl that is totally an unexpected method of attack!

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

The Priest did a small dance and cuts the chair in half with his blade of light. The chair hits the ground and with that, Kiba instantly moved in front of him.

_Man he is fast! _thought Issei as he saw there were sparks between Kiba's sword and the Priest's blade of light.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba dodges the soundless bullets with his legs he is proud of while continuing to attack his enemy. Kiba who is dodging all of the Priest's attack is amazing but the Priest is also something because he can fight on par with a Devil. Issei couldn't catch Kiba's movements with his eyes, but the Priest can.

Kiba and the Priest then start to battle head on. Both of them are glaring at each other.

"Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then."

_Wait Kiba isn't fighting seriously? _Issei looked when suddenly he heard a low pitched voice coming from Kiba saying.

"Eat this."

After saying so, some black stuff comes out of Kiba's sword. It starts to cover the whole sword. To Issei, it looks like darkness is covering the sword. The darkness sword that is clashing against the Priest's blade of light starts to expand and is devouring the blade of light.

"Wha, what the hell is this!?"

The Priest seems confused.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light."

"Y-You are also a Sacred Gear possessor!?"

_Sacred Gear! Kiba too!?_

The Priest's blade of light is completely devoured by Kiba's sword, and it can't maintain its shape after having the lights devoured. Seeing this chance, Issei charges towards him.

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into his body.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

He points his gun that is loaded with bullets of light at me with an annoyed look. The bullet is shot without making any sound. Seeing the opportunity, Issei sets his plan into motion.

"Promotion, [Rook]!" shouted Issei as the bullets of light didn't pierce through me, and instead returns to nothing.

"-! Promotion!? A [Pawn]!?" The Priest seems to be in shock.

"The traits of a [Rook]!Unreal defence and-!"

Issei's fist plunged into the right side of the priests face. The force of the attack pushes the priest back a little.

"Ridiculous attack strength." Issei laughs while breathing hard.

"That's for hitting Asia that time. I feel relieved that I hit you once."

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground. His right cheek is swollen. Issei saw that his handle only sword is smashed up. Issei guessed that at the last moment he blocked his attack by using it as a shield.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—Don't fuck with me." The Priest makes a howl. He looks really pissed.

"Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword, which only has its handle. However as he prepares to attack, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Issei surround the Priest. The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Instantly, their eyes are blinded with a shining light.

_Shit! A smoke screen!? _Issei thought as he tried to cover his eyes. By the time his eyes healed, the Priest was gone. Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

_So he escaped… _Issei thought about it for a second but shock that thought away. He nodded at the others and they went towards the altar's hidden stairs. The staircase was dimly light as there was electricity. After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall.

"Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…" Koneko-chan said while pointing at the end of the passage. They continued to walk further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko-chan and Issei nod at Kiba.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

As Kiba and Issei were about to open the door, the door opened on themselves.

"Welcome. Devils." the Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room. The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands. There was a girl attached to a giant cross and Issei, seeing this shouted her name.

"Asiaaa!" Asia noticed his voice and looks up.

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

Issei smiles at her and sees a tear drop from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

_The ritual is finished? What is she talking- _

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!"

Issei tried to reach her, but the priests begin to surround Issei.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Move! Shitty priests! I don't have time to bother with you all!" shouted Issei as he punches a nearby Priest. Koneko-chan is also punching one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba readies his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light."

Kiba's eyes become sharp and Issei could feel hatred coming from his eyes. The darkness is showing a very dense killing intent. This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…" at the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body. Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!" with an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light and soon the bright light envelops the ritual room. When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green colored light from her body.

"Ufufu… Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" the Fallen Angel makes a big laugh. Issei ignored her as he tried to reach Asia but the priests are trying to stop him but Kiba and Koneko-chan are blowing them away. Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who have lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice. With ease, Issei was able to reach the cross where Asia is attached. Issei unties the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in his arms.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes." her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively. Issei looked on worried when he heard someone speak.

"It's futile." He turns around to see Raynare looking at him.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—! Then give the Sacred Gear back!" Issei shouted but she shook her head and smirked at him.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"…Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember." hearing that, she starts to laugh.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"…You were my first girlfriend."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"…I was serious about taking care of you."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"…I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"…Yuuma-chan."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?"

At that point Issei was in rage. With an angry look he shouted at her.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

While Issei was glaring at her, Kiba shouts at him.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Issei looks around and can still say there were a great number of priests left. Issei continues to glare at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"…Affirmative."

The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in his way.

Issei quickly arrived at the entrance and looked back at them.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

_Damn! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Both of you are showing off too much! _Issei thought but he had to trust them. He turns and begins to leave the place.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!" Issei said as he began carrying Asia up the stairs.

**Back at the Sanctuary**

Issei was back upstairs but had a worried expression. Asia didn't look all right. She was looked pale and weak.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" Asia makes a small smile at his words. She then takes his hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

Issei can't stop his tears from coming out. Issei already know what is happening to her.

_This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it. That this has to be a joke—_

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats his cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting his cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words. She passed away smiling. Issei lost his strength. He stood there looking at her face all the while his tears won't stop.

_Why? Why did this girl have to die?_

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!? Issei shouted at the ceiling of the Church. Issei didn't care who would answer him; he just wanted to scream at the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Issei stands there looking at the ceiling and regretting that he was too weak to save her and the reason for her death was him when all of a sudden a voice is heard behind him.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

Issei turns around to see the Fallen Angel, Raynare standing there, smirking.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present. My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

Issei was glaring at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups because they possess a powerful ability and because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

Issei couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't forgive himself that he couldn't protect Asia. As he thought of that he suddenly remember what Buchou said to him.

"—_Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well." _

"Give her back."

"—_Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."_

"Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

[Dragon booster!]

Reacting to Issei's desire, the Sacred Gear on his left arm activates. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine and some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet. At the same time, power flows into his body. Issei thrusts his fist towards the Fallen Angel front of him who is smirking. Raynare dodges it easily ss if she's dancing.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel is heard and the mark on the jewel of the gauntlet changes from [I] to [II]. With this change, Issei suddenly felt a rise in power.

"Uoooooooooo!"

Issei went charging at her while concentrating his overflowing power to his fist. Luckily he has already promoted to a [Rook].

"Heh! Did your power increase a bit? Still, it's not enough!"

She dodges his attack again and next thing Issei sees was that light was being gathered to Raynare's hand and it forms into two spears on both hands.

"I put a lot of power in it! Eat this!"

The spears of light pierce both of his legs. It went deep into both of his thighs. Even with the defence of a [Rook], it wasn't able to defend against it.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei screamed as his knees begins to get heavy. In desperation, Issei grabs onto both spears immediately.

"Guaaaaaaaaaah!"

The spear was hot and there were smokes coming from his hands and thighs. Also he feels his flesh is slowly being burned. Raynare starts to laugh as she watches him trying to pull out the spears.

"Ahahahaha! A Devil trying to pull that spear out is foolish! To Devils, lights are intense poison. Just touching it will make you burn. That is the ultimate pain that Devils can taste! For a Low-class Devil like you, it's—"

"Nugaaaaaaaah!"

Issei screams as he continues to pull out the spears. There is intense pain caused by the spear that is piercing his legs. He is about to lose consciousness because of it. He ignores it as he imagines the pain that Asia went through and soon managed to pull both spears out from his legs. When he pulled them out, they disappear and from his wounds, blood starts to flow out from the wounds.

[Boost!]

Even though a spear pierced Issei, his gauntlet was still making those sounds. Issei lost some strength and he fell on his butt.

"…Quite remarkable. A Low-class Devil pulling out the spear of light made by a Fallen Angel. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but has a high killing ability against Devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light priests uses. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a Middle-class Devil. For a Low-class Devil like you, this is the limit. Fufufu, you can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light."

Issei couldn't understand what she was talking about so decides to ignore it.

"The light circulates around your body, and cause damages to your whole body. If you are late at healing it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?"

Issei could feel the pain of light all over his body. He feels like he is going to die soon if he doesn't get treated soon.

However he knew he couldn't sit around. He needed to stand up. He looks at Asia, who was sleeping quietly. He smiles at her and then looks up at the ceiling once more.

"At times like this, are we supposed to pray to God?"

Suddenly that slipped out of his mouth without realizing it. Raynare seems puzzled but Issei continue to talk.

"But God is no good. He didn't listen to me before, and he didn't even help a good girl like Asia at all. Hahaha, such a useless God."

"I wonder what you are trying to say. Did you finally break?"

"Then, him. Maou-sama, will you listen to my wish? You exist, right? Are you listening? I'm also a Devil, so will you listen to my wish?"

"…He's totally lost it. This boy is talking to himself in a place like this."

"I'm going to bash this shitty Fallen Angel in front of me, so please make sure no one interferes. I seriously don't want anyone to interfere. I also don't need any back up. I will do it myself. And my legs are fine as well. I will get up on my own. So make it a one on one fight. It's a good situation. My anger is so high that I think I can handle this pain. –Just one hit is enough. …Please let me hit her."

Issei slowly moves his legs and pretty soon he was standing on his legs although he was feeling an intense pain, he just wanted to hit her once.

"—! I-Impossible! Your body isn't in a condition to move! Because of the damage of light—"

Raynare had a shocked expression and was looking at Issei who was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Ex-girlfriend. I've been through a lot because of you."

"…There's no way you can stand! A Low-class Devil shouldn't be able to stand up with those wounds! The lights are burning your insides from within your body!? A Low-class Devil who doesn't have the demonic-power to ease the effect of light shouldn't be able endure it!"

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts. I'm even close to losing my consciousness. But you know, my hatred towards you is so great that I can endure this."

Issei glared straight at his opponent without even blinking.

_My next hit will be my last blow. If I use it, I will fall down. _

"Hey, my Sacred Gear. You still have the power to punch this thing in front of me, right? Then let's finish it."

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter but unlike the light of a Fallen Angel, this light didn't give damage him but instead it gave him peace.

Issei took a step forward. The blood splashes onto the ground from his wounds. He also coughed some blood. Issei felt overwhelming power course through him. He could feel insane amount of power and he knows that it's because the he is the Scared Gear possessor. He made a posture to punch. He had no experience in fighting but if he could land one hit then he was happy.

"…Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening…? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the [Twice Critical] which doubles the power of the possessor? …It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine…? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class…no, that of a High-class Devil…"

Issei was shocked that because of his Scared Gear, he now has the strength of a High-class Devil.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare once again has a spear of light in her hands. As she was about to stab him with it, Issei, hits it to the side with his fist. The spear of light disappears easily. Seeing him hit away her spears with ease, Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. Issei saw this and glared as he grabbed her arm with unbelievable speed. Issei pulled her arm towards him.

"I won't let you get away, fool."

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you shitty Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in his left arm, and Issei concentrated them onto his fist. He used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy. His fist dugs into her face, and he pushed his fist deeper and managed to send her flying backwards. The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere. When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction Issei punched Raynare towards. The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She wasn't moving and Issei knew that she was just unconscious.

"Serves you right."

Issei smiled as he felt good punching him but he turned to look at Asia and sadness took over him.

"…Asia"

**Moments earlier – Tatsuya POV**

"…Take this" Koneko was busy punching away at priests while next to her Kiba was slashing away at the priests. He had cuts in his forearms made by the priests. He parried an attack and slashed back at the attacker.

"Koneko-chan! We should fall back! There are too many priests. We won't be able to handle this much longer!" as Kiba saids so, he was kicked in the back and dropped to his knees. Koneko looks at him and was too busy being worried about him when she turned around to a priest about to stab a sword in her. As she prepared for the worst, something extraordinary happened.

The guy was frozen by ice. Not only him, but also some of the others in the room were also frozen. The priests were staring in shock.

"Who could have done this!? Show yourself!" as a priest said so, he coughed blood and fell down dead. The others looked at him and saw an ice spear had pierced his stomach. They looked up to see a priest pointing his fingers at them.

Koneko and Kiba stood up and looked at this priest and wondered who he was. The priests pointed their weapons at him.

"You traitor! How could you kill a fellow member!?"

"Who said I was a fellow exorcist?"

"WHAT?!"

The priest grabbed his uniform and threw it aside. Kiba and Koneko were shocked to see how the man was.

"Yukimura-kun!"

"… Yukimura-senpai"

"Please just call me Tatsuya, Kiba and Koneko-chan." he said smiling as he looked at them. He then turned to glare at the other priests and began to crack his knuckles.

"Koneko-chan, Kiba, I will handle it from here. Go help Hyoudou."

"But will you be alright by yourself?" as Kiba asks so, a priest charged towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya looks at Kiba and smiles as he summons a sword and blocks the attack with his sword.

"I don't think you should worry about me." as turns to glare at the attacking priest. He summons another sword and slashes the priest. He spills blood and falls on the ground.

The priests who were watching suddenly begin to back away in fear. They were also shaking uncontrollably and they felt frightened by the aura that was being emitted by the two swords. Kiba and Koneko were also shaking from the aura the swords were giving and wondered what are those swords when he saw Tatsuya smirk.

"Looks like all of you are frightened by the aura these swords are creating. It can't be helped. These two swords can only be wielded by strong swordsmen that they accept as their wielder and also depending on the strength of swordsmen, they can produce a frightening aura."

"Wha- What are those swords!?" one of the priests shouts loudly at him, pointing at the swords. Tatsuya looks at him and smirks even wider.

"Normally I don't tell the names of my swords to trash like yourselves but I will just this once. This is Tizona and this is Colada. These two are the legendary swords of El Cid." as he finished talking, the priests looked at the swords in shock. Kiba was also staring at him in shock. He had heard of those two swords, as they were legendary swords belonging to the Spanish hero, El Cid. He had heard they went missing after El Cid died but to be able to see them in the hands of Tatsuya was shock for him. Tatsuya begins to twirl the swords and takes up a battle stance and looks over at Kiba and Koneko.

"Go. I can handle them." as he saids he charges towards the priests, slashing away at incredible speed. As Kiba and Koneko were heading for the door, Kiba turned back to see him slashing, parrying, stabbing, twisting and turning to out maneuver the priests. Kiba looks ahead and leaves Tatsuya to clear up the priests.

**Switching to Issei POV - Present Time**

After punching the Fallen Angel, he felt his body get heavy and he was about to fall. However someone caught him. He turns to look and see that it was Kiba. He was supporting my shoulder.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

Kiba smiles at him and Issei smiles back.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

_Buchou did?_

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When he turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards him smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the entrance. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to him.

"What about the exorcists?"

"Tatsuya-kun came to help us out and is taking care of them."

_Wait Yukimura is here!? _thought Issei as he sees Koneko-chan walks past him. He wonders where she is going when Buchou stands in front of him.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won somehow."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on his nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?"

Issei ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when assassins target us. For revenge and payback. However it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

Issei sighs in relief. He didn't want to get involve in a war so suddenly.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan. She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare. Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her. Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angel Kalawarner, Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, and Fallen Angel Mittelt."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Buchou takes out three black feathers.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Dohnaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks. Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

Issei now realizes why she disappear suddenly in the meeting today.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Kiba makes a comment to praise his master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno-san says it while smiling.

_R-Ruin Princess… What a scary nickname…_

Buchou looks at Issei's left arm.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…"

Issei notices that Buchou looks a bit shocked but he decided to ignore it.

"I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

_Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!? _Issei mentally shouted in his head as he looked down at his Scared Gear. He sees that there is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet.

_Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear._

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

With that comment Issei looked a little sad. Buchou, seeing this walks up to him and starts to pat his head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Buchou smiles at him.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Buchou is smiling. Issei bows his head down because he feels guilty.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…"

After apologizing, he noticed that he was crying without even realizing it.

"B-Buchou…I couldn't…protect Asia…"

"You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes his tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

With that Issei clenches his fist and becomes determined to become stronger.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless. Buchou gets close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

She says in a cold tone with a killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare and is looking like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare and with that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. Freed makes a big smile at Issei.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

Issei felt chills down his spine as the guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at them.

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable."

Buchou didn't have the slightest sympathy in her tone. Raynare starts to shiver and then looks at Issei. She then makes sorrowful eyes at him.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was his girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help at him. He just glares at her and looks at Buchou.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

Suddenly she shot demonic energy towards her and just about she was to perish something appeared to block her attack.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to kill her." said a voice standing in front of them.

**Tatsuya POV**

The members of the Occult Research Club were shocked to see that it was Tatsuya who was standing in front of them. He had his hand out and a puff of smoke was coming out of it. Buchou was shocked to see him but suddenly glared at him angrily.

"…What are you doing Tatsuya-kun?"

"What do you think I'm doing Gremory senpai? I'm saving her." he said as he turned to face Raynare. She was looking at him with wide-open eyes and he could see she was crying because she didn't want to die.

"Why?" Buchou said as Issei was standing next to her. He had never seen her so angry before.

"I owe someone a favor and this is my way or repaying him by saving her. Now I should take my leave." as he saids so he places a finger on her forehead. She looks at the finger and then looks at him who was smiling at her. Suddenly she closed her eyes and fell on the ground. He caught her before she hit her head on the stone floor. Tatsuya then proceeded to place his hands over her chest.

"Yukimura? What are you doing?" Issei asked as he was watching him.

"I'm removing the Scared Gear from her by using Senjutsu" as he said so a green light enveloped Raynare's body and something began to float out from it. Issei was surprised to see that it was Asia's Scared Gear. Tatsuya stepped closer to Issei and placed the light on his hands.

"There. Place that inside her and use a [Bishop] chess piece to revive her. That way she can alive with you again." smiles Tatsuya as Issei looks at him with wide eyes. He then looks at Rias who stands there, glaring at Tatsuya but at the same time sighing. She takes out her [Bishop] piece and places it on top of her body. She begins to chant something.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body.

Issei looks on and after a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Issei was standing there crying while Asia had confused look. Issei hugged Asia who still had a confused look. Tatsuya was looking on, smiling and turns and picks up Raynare, bridal style.

**[Kukukukukuku. You look like you are married to her Tatsuya.]**

_Now is not the time Isreel. _

"Now if you will excuse me, I will take my leave." Tatsuya saids as he turns around begins to walk past them. As he was almost out of the door, he creates a barrier to stop an attack by Rias. He sighs and turns around.

"At your level, you will be unable to scratch me let alone touch me, Gremory senpai. And Hyoudou."

At the calling of his name, Issei stands up and looks at Tatsuya, who was looking at him with a smile.

"I know it might be hard but please don't hate this girl. She was being tricked to this. She was also a victim in this scheme. Please forgive her for everything." Issei was shocked to see Tatsuya bow slightly towards like he was responsible for everything. Issei nods at him and Tatsuya turns around and disappears; leaving the Gremory peerage to stare at Tatsuya while Asia looks around with a puzzled look. Rias calms down, sighs and smiles.

"Come on. Lets go home."

**Next morning - Tatsuya's home**

It was early morning on the next day. The sunlight flashed into the room. Raynare, who was sleeping on a bed slowly woke up. She was staring at a ceiling, a ceiling she had never seen before.

"…..Unnn. Whe-Where am I?"

"You're in my house, in one of my guest rooms."

A voice was suddenly heard. She turned her head to the right and saw someone sitting on a chair. His arms were crossed and he was looking at her. She noticed that he had a scar over one of his eyes. She immediately recognized him.

"Y-You! What are you-" with that Raynare began to rise up out of her bed.

"Hey relax. You aren't exactly fully healed yet. By the way I'm Tatsuya." Tatsuya said as he pushed her back down. She couldn't resist him because she felt pain spreading to all parts of her body. She was lying on the ground and was glaring at him now.

"Is it alright to tell me, a Fallen Angel you're name? I mean you are a Devil after all. And where is my Scared Gear!?" she said only for her to spot him sighing.

"Haa. First, I'm no Devil. I'm a human who is related to the supernatural world. Second, I saved your life from being obliterated by Rias Gremory and besides; it's polite to tell a guest your name. Third, I removed it from you by using senjutsu since I can remove foreign objects from people's bodies like extracted Scared Gears and return them, to their owners." he said as he began to stand up and walk towards the door. He stops in front of the door and turns back to her.

"Come down when you are ready, your three friends are waiting for you."

"Three friends? ….!? You mean Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek?! But that's impossible! They were obliterated by that Gremory b-"

"I saved them before they were killed and brought them here. All three of them are fine." Tatsuya interrupted Raynare and she looked at him, shocked but at the same time relieved. He turned back and was about to open the door when he heard her voice again.

"Why did you save me? I was defeated in battle and I should have d-." as Raynare was saying while looking down at her hands, when suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up to see it was Tatsuya who was caressing her cheeks and was smiling at her.

"That's not true. You should not say that you were supposed to die because no one is supposed to die. Now why did I save, you ask? Well… I owe Azazel a favor so I repaid him by saving you four. But I also saved you because I felt that you and the other three deserved a second chance to live." Tatsuya said as he continued to smile at her. Raynare was looking at him with wide opened eyes and was looking at him. Suddenly she felt something soft on her forehead and to her surprise it was Tatsuya's lips. Tatsuya had kissed her forehead. After the quick kiss he got up and opened the door and turned his head to look at her. Suddenly she feels her cheeks burning up as she realized what happened.

**Hallway**

"Why the hell did I just do that…"

Tatsuya was walking away from Raynare's room and was heading down stairs to the living room.

**[Kukukuku. You are getting soft Tatsuya. You used to be much more colder towards girls. Looks like you are finally accepting the idea of a harem]**

As Isreel said so, Tatsuya continued walking with a frown. He didn't like the idea at all because he didn't want lots of wives or girlfriends. Tatsuya walked down the steps and turn to his living room. In the living room were two couches on both sides and a chair at the end of the room. A small table was in the middle of the room. On one couch sat a blue haired woman, Kalawarner and a blond haired girl, Mittelt. Leaning against the wall was man, Dohnaseek who was glaring at him.

Tatsuya ignored his glare. He sat on the chair, arms crossed and legs crossed.

"Raynare is alright. She is coming down in a second." said Tatsuya with a smile. The other three looked at him tensely but he could tell that all of them were relieved to hear that. As they heard her walking down, they all turned to see her. As Raynare stepped into the living room, Kalawarner and Mittelt rushed to her and embraced her with Mittelt crying slightly in relief. Dohnaseek was leaning on the wall but Tatsuya could see that he was happy that she as all right.

Tatsuya waited until the Fallen Angels had there moment and sat down on the couches before he spoke.

"Now I'm sure you all have lots of questions but first let me introduce myself because you are my guest and I am your host. I'm Tatsuya Yukimura, a 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy. Now I am going to say this once: I am no Devil. I am a human who is related to the supernatural world."

"Why did you save us? said Dohnaseek in a distrusting tone.

"I owed Azazel a favor so I decided to repay him by saving four of his subordinates." said Tatsuya.

"Wait how do you know Azazel-sama?" said Mittelt in shock.

"Lets just he and I are acquaintances." said Tatsuya as he tried to hide the fact how he met and fought together with Azazel before during the Grigori Revolt.

"So what are you going to do with us? Fool around with us for your pleasure? said Kalawarner in disgust while the other two girls started to quiver in fear. Tatsuya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"First of all, I'm not interested in those things. Second I'm just here to tell you a message from Azazel."

"A message?" asked Raynare in a curious tone.

"Yeah. He told me to tell all of you that he will let this incident slide and ignore what happened just this once but he expects all of you to give him a report at the Grigori HQ." explained Tatsuya.

"I don't believe you." said Dohnaseek promoting everyone to turn to look at him.

"How do we know that you are not lying? I can't trust someone who I have been enemies with. I know you aren't a human. From the battles we had, you have the skill and knowledge that a normal human who is related to the supernatural world wouldn't have. And I don't believe your reason for saving us Fallen Angels when we are known by the many as tricksters. I want to know who you really are and why you saved us."

As Dohnaseek finished talking, Raynare opened her mouth to speak.

"Dohnaseek, I don't think-"

"Quiet Raynare. I know you like him but I need answers before I can trust him. explained Dohnaseek as he interrupted Raynare. She looked at him and looked down with slightly red cheeks.

"Haa. Very well. I will tell you who I really am but I expect all of you to not tell anyone about this. Deal?" sighed Tatsuya as he stood up from his chair. The other four nodded their heads. He looks at Dohnaseek as he begins to talk.

"You are right Dohnaseek. I am no ordinary human. I am part human. I am in fact a nine tailed fox, a dragon and a demigod." as Tatsuya, said so the Fallen Angels stared at him with shock at this revelation.

"Prove it." said Dohnaseek as he was looking at him. Tatsuya turned to face him as he sprouted dragon wings from his back, fox ears and nine tails, a spear in his right hand and a sword in his left. From the sword and the spear they could feel an overwhelming power coming from it.

"Okay we get that you are a nine tailed fox and dragon but what are those weapons for?" said Mittelt.

"This is the only way to show you that I am a demigod of both the Shinto Faction and the Norse Faction."

"Oh…. Wait TWO!?" exclaimed Raynare as she stood up. The others including Dohnaseek were staring at him in shock.

"Yes. This spear is the only replica of the Gungnir, spear of Odin. It was created to match the original spear and was given to a worthy descendent of Odin. And this sword is the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. This sword was given to me by my grandmother, Amaterasu." said Tatsuya as he dispersed his weapons and made his wings, tails, and ears disappear. He was now standing there; getting shocked looks from the Fallen Angel when suddenly the back of his hand began to glow. They all looked to see a jewel appearing from the hand.

**[…Tatsuya, you forgot to introduce me…]**

A voice was heard from the jewel, which made the Fallen Angels jump. They all stared at the jewel as Tatsuya looked down at it.

"I didn't forget. I was just about to introduce you."

**[Yeah right…] **

The voice muttered quietly as Tatsuya glared at. Mittelt pointed at it as she began to speak.

"What is that?! A Scared Gear?"

**[Scared Gear? Please. I am not some toy created by the God of the Bible. I am Isreel! The King of the Ice Dragons!]**

Isreel shouted as the jewel began to be surrounded in a blue and white aura. Kalawarner was staring at it in shock as began pointed at it.

"…Isreel!? The 'Ice Storm Dragon'!? The dragon that has the same power as the 'Infinite Dragon God' and 'Ouroboros Dragon', Ophis and the 'Wondering Dragon' Guldrain! I was told that Isreel was killed thus making him impossible to be alive again!"

**[Kukuku. Looks like this blue haired woman knows her history very well but is missing a few important details. Yes I was killed but before I died, I sealed my soul and portions of my power into two jewels and sealed one of them in my descendants. After centuries Tatsuya finally revived me because of his heritage and high magic power.] **

Isreel finished talking and silence filled the room. The Fallen Angels were staring at Tatsuya in shock and could not bring themselves to speak.

"You done, Isreel?"

**[Yea I'm done Tatsuya. Wake me up when something interesting happens]**

As Isreel said so, the jewel in his hand disappears. Tatsuya looks at Dohnaseek and points at him causing Dohnaseek to flinch a bit.

"You wanted to know why I saved you?" Dohnaseek began to nod as Tatsuya asked him.

"Haa. Well besides repaying Azazel, I didn't want to see innocent people dying when they were influenced by someone else to do deeds. And also I wanted to give all of you a second chance in life." said Tatsuya as he stops pointing and sits back down. All of them were staring at him with shocked expressions. Mittelt shakes her head and points her finger at him.

"Influence? That's absurd! We were doing this-"

"Don't play dumb. Azazel and I know Kokabiel is behind this. Sadly Kokabiel went into hiding." interrupted Tatsuya causing every one of the Fallen Angels to look down in defeat. He turns to Dohnaseek and smiles at him.

"I hope that answers your question Dohnaseek." he saids as Dohnaseek nods his head slightly to reply. After the nod Tatsuya stands up and begins to walk out of the living room but stops before he leaves the room.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" asks Tatsuya as he looked at each of them. All of them looked up at him and shock their heads.

"We gave away our rooms when we came to this city's church." said Raynare in a disappointed tone. Tatsuya sighed and scratches his head.

"Well… If you guys want, you guys can stay here since I have plenty of room and space." at his reply, the Fallen Angels stared at him in shock. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"Bu-But we are Fallen Angels… and-" Mittelt was stuttering as she tried to talk.

"So what?" interrupted Tatsuya causing them to flinch. Tatsuya continues to talk.

"That's not the deciding factor. You all are Fallen Angels but at the same time you are who you are. You can't change that. You can only accept that and I accept that. You are Fallen Angels but at the same time people with different personalities and I can accept that." smiled Tatsuya. Mittelt who was staring at him suddenly felt something burning in her chest. She looks away from Tatsuya but slightly glances towards him.

"And besides, I was getting lonely living alone in this freaking huge house." sighed Tatsuya as he walked out the door, scratching his head.

"You don't have to decide now. Take your time and think it through. I will just go make breakfast for all of us." called out Tatsuya as he headed into the kitchen. In the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator when Isreel began to speak to him mentally.

**[Kukuku. Looks like you have more girls added to your harem Tatsuya.]**

Tatsuya frowned at his comment as he grabbed eggs and bacon to make scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast.

_Shut up Isreel. I doubt they will fall in love with me._

**[Kukukukukuku. You never know partner.] **

Isreel teased as Tatsuya sighed and looked out the window.

_I hope today ends without any trouble _sighed Tatsuya as he started to crack the eggs, wishing for a peaceful day.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. Man this took a while. Sorry this took some time to upload. School was killing me but now I am on my spring break which gives me lots of time to write. It's longer than the previous chapter. **

**Guldrain is a dragon that will come out in the later part of the series. Also Colada and Tizona are actual swords used by El Cid. If you don't believe me than look it up. **

**I have decided to add Yubelluna in Tatsuya's harem. Thanks to Argorok for an idea of how to make Yubelluna fall in love with Tatsuya. Also for Ravel and Xenovia, for now I will leave them in Issei's harem but I will later add them to Tatsuya's harem. I have an idea of how to add them in but until it becomes official, I will leave them where they are right now. **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)****

****I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Next up is the Rating Game with Riser! Going to be interesting. See ya soon :) ****


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Fifth Chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tatsuya POV**

_Man this is going to be a tiring week._

**[Well it is your fault for making enemies with the Sitri girl and the Gremory girl.]**

_Hey. I am not letting the Fallen Angels stay at my house, doing nothing. This is the least Azazel and I could have done. _

It was a couple of days after Tatsuya had saved the Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek. After they had eaten breakfast on that day, the four of them went to Azazel to report about the incident and when they came back they were given new instructions.

They were told to live in Tatsuya's home and use it as a base of operations and as the representatives of the Fallen Angel's in that city. Although Tatsuya didn't mind that, he didn't want the Fallen Angels to hang around his house doing nothing so on the permission of Azazel, all of them were enrolled in his school. Kalawarner was the new history teacher and Dohnaseek was the new gym teacher while Mittelt enrolled as a first year and Raynare as a second year.

However enrolling Fallen Angels to a school where there were already two High-class Devils has caused some friction with them and they soon became wary of Tatsuya.

Tatsuya yawned as he rested his head on his desk. School hasn't started yet but Tatsuya was already feeling drowsy and tired. Close by were Murayama and Katase talking to their newest friend, Yuuma Amano, the human name for Raynare. While they were talking, Yuuma noticed Tatsuya yawning and walks over to him and knocks him on the head.

"Haa. Tatsuya, stop sleeping." sighed Yuuma as Tatsuya looks up at her with a drowsy look.

"Fuaaaa. Come on Yuuma-chan. Let me sleep till class starts." Tatsuya said lazily.

"No. Get up."

"Geez. Meanie." pouted Tatsuya as he sat up straight. He stretched his arms out and yawned once again. This motion caused some of the girls in the classroom like Murayama and Katase to look at him cutely and they thought he was kawaii.

"But why are you so tired lately, Tatsuya-kun?" said Murayama as she walked over to his desk.

"I'm busy doing lots of things lately, Murayama-chan" lied Tatsuya, as he couldn't tell her what he was doing at night. Lately there had been a large number of stray devils appearing in the area and Tatsuya was sent to fight them. On some occasions, he allowed the Fallen Angels to come along and this allowed him to see their abilities in battle. Although he was impressed, he found many areas that needed improvement. Murayama looked at him with a worried expression as she headed towards her seat with Katase as the bell was almost about to ring. Yuuma, whose seat was next to his, sat down and waited for the teacher to come.

Tatsuya looked at one corner of the room only to find Issei and Asia staring at him. Tatsuya sighed and turned to look at the board. Due to the enrollment of Fallen Angels, the Student Council and Occult Research Club have sent some of their members to watch him and the Fallen Angels. From the ORC were Kiba, Issei and Asia and from the Student Council were Saji and Tomoe. Although most of them watched from a distance, Tomoe lately started to eat lunch with Tatsuya and his group at the roof and appears to have gotten along with Murayama, Katase and Yuuma. Mittelt was another member who eats with them but because she is one year below them, she is wary and nervous of talking to them so she sits closer to Tatsuya than anyone else.

"What's the first class we have Yuuma-chan?" asked Tatsuya as she brought out the schedule with the list of classes.

"We have… history with Kalawarner-sensei." replied Yuuma with a happy tone. To Yuuma, Kalawarner was like a sister to her.

"Huh. Okay. Since it's Kalawarner, I'm going to take a nap. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Tatsuya said as he laid his head on the desk only to have Yuuma sigh at his actions.

"Don't blame me if she gets mad Tatsuya." said Yuuma as the bell rang to start another rough day at school.

**Later that night – Issei POV**

Issei couldn't believe what was happening. After his work as a Devil and spying on Tatsuya for the whole day during school, he came home late and decided to relax and wait for Asia to come out of the shower. During the wait something unexpected happened. Buchou teleported in his room and asked him to make love to him.

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Buchou hassles him while taking her uniform off.

_H-Hold on! What is this!? What's happening!? _thought Issei as his mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions. She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible. Her pure white panties are so bright. Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always. She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot.

She then reaches for her bra.

"B-Buchou! This is—!?"

Issei is staring at her although he was panicking. He didn't know what was going. While he was panicking, Buchou finally takes her bra off and her oppai becomes visible. Issei couldn't take his eyes off her white and huge breasts. Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards him.

"Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

_Method for what!?_ Issei thought as he couldn't see where this is leading to.

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Issei looked shocked and glad that he is chosen to be her first time. He wonders why Kiba wasn't chosen when she answers his thought.

"…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

_I won over Kiba!? Uhahaha!_ Issei didn't know what was going on but he was somewhat proud that he was able to beat Kiba.

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Buchou's fingertip touches his cheek. Issei's heart is beating.

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"B-Buchou…"

Buchou approaches him and is pushed down onto the bed. Buchou horse rides on top of him. The place where her buttocks and thighs are touching is his important part.

Her crimson hair falls down on his body. The smell of her crimson hair excites Issei as he stared at her breasts. Her beautiful pink nipples are already erect. Her breasts bounce with her slight movements.

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

Buchou touches her important part with her finger. As Issei was watching her do so, he suddenly felt something soft. That's when he realized that his right hand was placed on top of her oppai. He could feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in. It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this.

While Issei was thinking about, he could feel an insane amount of blood gushing from his nose.

"Do you realize it?" Buchou says that to him with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?"

As she mentions it, he could feel her heart beating fast, making him realize that she is also nervous. Then Buchou starts to strip his clothes off.

"B-But! I-I don't actually have the confidence!" said Issei in a whiny voice due to being nervous. Buchou gets her face close to his and opens her mouth to speak.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

With that comment, Issei grabs Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against his bed. After Issei gulped down his spit and took a deep breath, he leaned his body against Buchou when suddenly the floor of his room flashes once again.

Seeing that, Buchou sighs.

"…Looks like I was a bit late…"

Buchou stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is of the Gremory group. As he anticipated a member of Buchou's peerage would come when a silver haired woman appears from the magic circle. Her clothes look like that of a maid. The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing Buchou and him.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

_Master? S-Sirzechs-sama? Is that Buchou's father and brother. So Buchou has a brother. _thought Issei while he stares at the maid in shock after being called lowly by her. Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

_B-Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me! _mentally cried Issei, holding in urges to hug her.

The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looks at him. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Issei received a polite introduction from her though he feels a bit awkward that he was called lowly when he first met her. As Issei looked at her carefully, he noticed that she was quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's. She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other.

_Grayfia-san huh, I think older woman are also quite good… _thought Issei only to get pinched by Buchou because he was gazing at Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her that Issei haven't seen.

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered.

"I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Ise? Wait, is this person?" said Grayfia with a shocked expression. Issei never expected a cool person like her get shocked.

"Yes, Issei Hyoudou. My [Pawn]. The user of the "Boosted Gear"."

"…"Boosted Gear", the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

Grayfia turns to look at him, as if he was some extraordinary being.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou calls him and she walks towards and plants a kiss on his cheeks.

_I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek! _Issei exclaimed happily in his mind.

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives him a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

Issei was standing there with a dazed look while touching the spot he got kissed by Buchou.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!"

Issei heard Asia's voice soon after that.

**Meanwhile – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was sitting on the sofa of his living room, listening to the newest album by a rock band called 'Man with a Mission'. After a few days of fighting strays non-stop, he was finally able to get some time off and relax in his home. Sitting on the floor in front of him was Mittelt who was busy doing her math homework with a complicated expression.

_Looks like she isn't so good at math _Tatsuya thought as he continued to watch her. Sitting on the other sofa was Dohnaseek who was busy reading his book. Kalawarner and Raynare were busy taking a bath together. Both of them warned him that they would beat him up if he peaked only for Tatsuya to tell them that he isn't into that stuff.

_Man these Fallen Angel's are weird… _thought Tatsuya when he noticed Mittelt waving at him to get his attention. He took of his headphones and smiles at her.

"What's wrong Mittelt-chan?" asked Tatsuya. Hearing him call her 'Mittelt-chan' caused her to blush slightly as she pointed to a math problem in the textbook.

"I… I need some help on this question…" said Mittelt shyly. Tatsuya moved closer to her to the point that she could feel and smell his breath. The smell of his breath caused her to gaze at him with a strange feeling in her chest. He looked at the question intently and then looked at her. He grabbed a pencil that was lying on the table and began to show her how to solve it.

"Well you have to use this formula in here which allows you to use this formula so you could get the answer." Tatsuya said with a smile as he put the pencil down. Mittelt smiled at him and said thank you as she started to solve the problem. Tatsuya sat back down and was about to up his headphones back on when suddenly he felt a familiar presence. This forced him to stand up at great speed, causing the two Fallen Angels to look at him.

_You feel that Isreel? _

**[Yea. It's been a while since we sensed her energy.]**

_Tch. I hope she isn't going to be at the ORC tomorrow when we meet Rias for our meeting._

"Tatsuya-sama? Is everything alright?" said Mittelt with a worried expression. Tatsuya snapped out of his trance like state and sat back down.

"Yea, I'm alright Mittelt-chan." Tatsuya said with a smile as he sat down. When he sat down he blinked several times and looked at Mittelt who was back to doing her math problem.

_Did she just call me…_ thought Issei as he continued to look at Mittelt when Isreel began to talk to him.

**[Well… that was unexpected but strangely amusing. Kukukuku.] **

Hearing Isreel say that Tatsuya shook his head and sighed at his comment.

"So remind me why we have to have a meeting with the Gremory?" said Dohnaseek as he closed his book and looked at Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked up at him and sighed, as he didn't like explaining things twice. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I told Gremory-senpai that we will have a meeting tomorrow so I can explain my actions on why I saved you guys. It also gives the opportunity for Raynare to apologize to Issei and Asia. Besides, I am not planning to stay enemies with her for too long." said Tatsuya as he opened his eyes to look at Dohnaseek. Mittelt also stopped doing her math homework and stared at the two of them. Dohnaseek sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay I get that but why do we have to join you in the meeting? Can't you go alone?"

"Haa no. It's better if you guys come with me because it makes things easier. Don't worry about it Dohnaseek. I don't think the meeting will be that long and besides I will be doing the talking so all you have to do is sit and listen." said Tatsuya causing Dohnaseek to sigh and open his book again to read.

"Fine. Whatever." said Dohnaseek.

Tatsuya stared at his ceiling, wondering how the meeting will go as he heard Kalawarner and Raynare walking down the stairs.

**Afterschool of the next day – Issei POV**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to Issei as they were walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. Issei met with Kiba while he was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So he asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?" asks Issei and Kiba nods at his question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

Issei knew that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but he is becoming concerned about her since what happened last night. However Issei didn't feel like talking about it cause it will cause an uproar.

When they reached the door of the clubroom, Kiba notice something.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes. Issei gives him a confused glance and opens the door without any hesitation.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and—. The silver haired maid Grayfia-san. She sure does act calm. Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind Issei and the three of them goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to them like they always do.

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto his sleeve with an uneasy face. Issei pats on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe. Buchou speaks after looking at each of them.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

As Buchou was about to speak a magic circle appears on the floor. Issei stared at in shock and wondered who it could be. All of the members of the Gremory Group were here. He wondered if it was another Devil who serves the House of Gremory.

The symbol suddenly changes into a different an unfamiliar pattern.

"—Phenex" said Kiba. Issei stared at him and then stared back at the circle.

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle. Flames appear from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets. To Issei, he looked like a host.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…_M-My lovely Rias?_ thought Issei as he wondered what kind of relationship does he have with Buchou. Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy but the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

Issei is staring at him with disgust as he wondered what clan he was from. The guy suddenly grabs Buchou's arm.

"…Let go of me, Riser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off.

_Uwah, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off! _thought Issei as he continued to watch the situation unfolding in front of him. The guy called Riser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

"Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" said Issei clearly to him. The guy looks at him, and starts looking at him as if he is looking at some trash.

"Ah? Who are you?" he said it with a displeased voice.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." said Issei as he told him his name.

"Hmm. Ah, okay." replied the guy causing Issei to slip after his dull reaction.

"I mean, who the heck are you?" asked Issei again which the guy looked at him with a surprised expression.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Issei Hyoudou-sama."

"Y-Yes."

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

Grayfia-san explains it to him about this guy. Issei gets that he is a High-class but what he wanted to know was the relationship between Buchou and him. His suspicions were soon answered by Grayfia-san.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

…_Hm? H-H-Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…? _Issei was staring at her at her with a dumbfounded look, promoting her to repeat what she just said.

"He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" screamed Issei.

After Issei finished screaming and started to calm down, all Issei could was stare at the man, Riser. Riser, liking his expression smirks and sits down on the sofa and urges Rias to sit down next to him. As he was about to sit down, a knock was heard from the door. Everyone turns to face the door and Rias calls out to the person knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Gremory-senpai, it's me. Is it alright if I come in?" said the voice from behind the door.

"Y-Yes. You can come in." she said as the door slowly opened.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya had opened the door and noticed how tense the room is. He surveyed the room and saw a maid standing close by Rias and a man in a suit standing close to her as well.

_Tch. So Grayfia is here huh. That man… so a member of the Phenex Clan. Must be senpai's fiancé. _thought Tatsuya as he walked in the room. Following close behind him were Raynare and the other Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels kept quiet and had a look of uneasiness and nervousness. Raynare stepped closer to Tatsuya and Mittelt was grabbing his shirt. Tatsuya sighed and walked to one corner of the room only to be stopped by the man from the Phenex clan.

"YOU! How dare you disturb my precious meeting with Rias! Do you know it's rude to enter a room when there is an important meeting that is going on?" said the man. Tatsuya stopped walking and stared at him.

"I am also supposed to have a meeting with Gremory-senpai today." said Tatsuya as he continued to look at him.

"I see but why are you bringing those Fallen Angels here?" said the man in a displeasing tone, which caused them to hide behind Tatsuya.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem. You see, I despise Fallen Angels and so, I am going to burn-" before the man could finish talking, he felt something hit his stomach as he fell to the ground, and was coughing out blood. The other members were surprised when Tatsuya had punched his gut and now was staring at him with a powerful aura.

"Threaten my friends and I will not hesitate to use force." said Tatsuya as he walked to the corner of the room where the Fallen Angels were already sitting. The man stands up and points at him.

"How dare you punch me! Do you know who I am? I am Riser Phenex, third son of the House of Phenex!"

"You're point being?" replied Tatsuya coldly as he started to release his magic power, causing everyone to freeze on sight. Riser sensing this enormous power, backed down and sat on the sofa. Tatsuya continued walking and sat at the corner of the room and began to ignore the meeting as the meeting between Riser and Rias continued.

**Moments Later**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy, Riser praises the tea made by Akeno. After that small incident, the room finally calmed down. Issei turned his head to look at Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels. The Fallen Angels were a little tense because they were in a room with Devils but what Issei found surprising was how relaxed Tatsuya is after he punched Riser. Issei turns back to look at Rias and Riser. She was sitting on a sofa while Riser is sitting next to her and holding her shoulder. Rias keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. Meanwhile, Issei and the others were sitting on the sofa across from them and could only look at them.

Issei was pissed at the fact that Riser was touching Rias. However he soon began to realize that he saw her naked body before his fiancé did and this made him very pleased with himself.

"U-Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?"

Asia who is next to him, asks with a worried face.

"…Indecent thinking is prohibited." said Koneko-chan harshly.

"Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

Kiba gives him a handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"I-It's none of your business!"

Issei tried to wipe his drool with his sleeve, but Asia wipes it for him with her handkerchief.

"It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" she said with a smile. While Asia was wiping his drool, Issei could hear small laughs coming from the corner of the room and turned to see Tatsuya covering his mouth with one hand to try to hold it in. Issei glared at him but then turned back to face Asia.

"Thank you, Asia." thanked Issei as the same time apologized to her in his heart.

"Stop it already!"

Suddenly Rias's angry voice echoes through the room.

When everyone looks, Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Riser. Riser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pureblood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pureblood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pureblood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pureblood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias and Riser start to argue about something important to the World of Devils. Tatsuya could feel hostilities coming from the Fallen Angels. He sighs and turns to them and shook his head, making them calm down. Meanwhile Rias becomes quiet when Riser started a serious topic though her sharp eyes haven't changed. Riser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be all right. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pureblood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the purebloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as '72 pillars'. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

_The '72 pillars' huh. If I recall correctly, only 34 of the 72 are active. _thought Tatsuya as he opened his eyes and listened the conversation.

Issei was sitting on the sofa with anger building up but at the same time he was really confused at the complicated topic. Issei knew that he had no say in this discussion so he decided to agree with Rias's decision.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias, Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias talks over Riser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" as he saids so, there are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Suddenly the air in the room starts feel cold and the flames of Riser starts to disappear. Riser looks around in shock and wonders how it's becoming extinguished as the other ORC member's do the same. Suddenly they feel a powerful aura coming from behind them. They turn around to see Tatsuya walking up to them with an intense aura around him. He stops in front of Riser, who looks at him with shocked expressions and prepares to bring his fist up.

"That's enough, Tatsuya-sama." all of the members of the room turn to see the maid, Grayfia walking towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya glances at Grayfia and is glaring at her.

"Why are you stopping me Grayfia?"

"What you are about to do Tatsuya-sama, is not the right thing to do. Please calm down." said Grayfia. Tatsuya continues to glare at her and brings down his fist and sighs.

"Tch man. Fia-chan ruined my fun." pouted Tatsuya. Grayfia sweatdrops after hearing that nickname. Tatsuya brings his face closer to Riser's face and stares into his eyes while maintaining his aura.

"One more threat punk and not even Grayfia will be able to save you from my wrath." declared Tatsuya as he turned around and walked back to his seat.

After watching him walk back to his seat, Grayfia sighs and looks at both Riser and Rias calmly.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Rias and Riser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. Riser calms the remaining flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

Rias also stops her red demonic-power and disbands her battle position. Seeing that both Rias and Riser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Riser-sama?

"…!?"

Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia. She seems to be very shocked.

_Huh. A [Rating Game]. So that's the Devil's answer. Hehehe this might become interesting. _thought Tatsuya with an evil grin after he had sat back down and calmed down. Raynare was now clinging on to him to prevent him from trying to killing Riser.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Tatsuya hears Kiba explaining it to Issei because he had a confused look. Issei heard that only mature Devil's could participate so how can Rias, who isn't a mature Devil, participate. Grayfia continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pureblood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Rias continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Rias is really ticked off. She is releasing large amount of demonic energy from her body.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. All right then, let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Riser smirks after Rias's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Riser replied back with even more provocative words. Rias sends back a fearless smile. Tatsuya looked at her and smirked at her foolish stubbornness and bravery.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two households. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias and Riser both agree to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming. Issei couldn't believe that he will be participating in a game so quickly. Riser looks at Issei and then smirks.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here besides the four Fallen Angels and that boy be your servants?"

Rias twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Riser starts laughing after Rias answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Riser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Riser appeared from. Then shadows appear from the magic-circle. Issei got speechless after he saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle. Tatsuya looked up and only to find 15 people appear from the magic-circle.

_Huh. So he has the maximum 15 servants. Sadly they all seem weak compared to me but stronger than Gremory-senpai's peerage. _thought Tatsuya as he surveyed each one.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Riser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him. There's a person in armour that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. Issei was shocked that Riser has the maximum number of servants but was also shocked to find that it will be 6 versus 16 during the [Rating Game]. Although that shocked Issei he was also shocked because of another fact that they were all girls. Tatsuya sighs and face palms himself when spots Issei staring at the girls and surveying their nice bodies. He even noticed Issei starting to tear up.

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Riser said it while looking at Issei. Buchou places her hand on her forehead when she sees him.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Issei nods his head while he continues to cry.

"Gross~."

"Riser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Riser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at him. Riser calms them while patting their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks is what a lowly ones does. Let's show them how passionate we are."

Saying that, Riser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls. He is even making noise by moving his tongue around. Buchou seems like she didn't care. While Issei was looking at him with jealousy, Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels looked at him with disgust.

"Nn…afu…"

The girl is making a sweet voice while putting her legs around Raiser's!

"Hauhauhauuu…"

Next to Issei, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia.

Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl. After Riser finishes his 2nd tongue kiss, he smirks at Issei and says.

"You will never be able to do this."

"Don't you dare say that! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei as his head became full of rage and jealousy as puts his left hand in the air. The room is brightened by red lights and a red gauntlet that has the mark of the dragon appears. The "Boosted Gear". Issei points his finger at Riser and then tells him.

"A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?"

Issei took a step back from the comment he got from Riser.

_That idiot… _Tatsuya sighed and shock his head on how stupid he is.

"S-Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

Once again Issei talks a step back again and is thinking of what to say next. Tatsuya now could only roll his eyes from this idiot. That's when Issei shouted to Riser.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Firebird Phenex? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Riser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says, "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!" said Issei as he prepares to rush into battle.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet to indicate that his power has just doubled. Tatsuya hearing this sighs. As Issei was full of spirits, Riser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko-chan and has a childish face. She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around. Issei charges at her to try to land a punch on her. However the girl, Mira was faster and was almost about to hit him in the stomach when suddenly something blocked both of their attacks.

All of the members in the room were shocked to find Tatsuya gripping Issei's "Boosted Gear" with his left hand and blocking the girl's stick with a sword. He turns to Mira and smiles at her.

"Mira was it? I'm going to have you back down. You can save it for the Game." said Tatsuya as he turns to Issei, also with a smile but with a serious expression in his eyes.

"Hyoudou. Don't get so fired up. You are far from mastering the "Boosted Gear". Don't assume that you will be able to beat everyone. Besides if she had hit you, you would have lost." as Tatsuya said so Issei was shocked at what Tatsuya said. Mira and Issei both backs down and Mira walks back to her group only to slightly glance back at Tatsuya as she hurried back to her group. Riser was smirking and begins to walk towards Issei who was standing there.

"You are weak."

Hearing this Issei looks up at him as Riser continues to smirk.

"The one who you were about to fight is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser starts knocking on his Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but also you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Raiser starts slapping his head while laughing so loud. Issei was clenching his teeth and wanted to talk back at him but couldn't because he felt he would embarrass himself.

Suddenly he saw a fist being plunged into Riser's face. The force of the punch flew him back. Issei looked next to him and saw it was Tatsuya who had punched. He had an expression of anger towards Riser.

"YOU! You dare- GAH!" said Riser as he was punched again on the face, followed by a kick in the stomach that flew him across to the other side. The girls in his peerage was about to help him out and started to step forward when a line of ice appeared in front of their foots. Tatsuya was pointing his right hand on the ground and glared at them.

"Step across the line and I will freeze all of you." threatened Tatsuya. He turned to face Riser and glared at him intensely. Riser had blood dripping from his mouth and anger in his eyes.

"Riser. There is a limit were I can take insults and you have just pissed me off beyond limits." said Tatsuya. He brings up his right arm and smirks at Riser.

"Let's go Partner." said Tatsuya when everyone in the room suddenly heard a voice ring out of his arm.

**[Kukukukukuku. Finally. I was getting tired of waiting.]**

"Dragon Arm!" shouted Tatsuya as his arm began to change. It turned scaly and had a white color. It was also sending out a cold aura. On the back of the palm a jewel appeared that seemed similar to Issei's "Boosted Gear". Riser gets into a fighting stance and prepares to attack when Tatsuya disappears and instantly appears in front of him. Tatsuya was bringing in his whole arm backwards.

"Touki!" shouted Tatsuya as a greenish aura surrounds his arm. Riser stares at it in shock and could not react to it as the punch hits his stomach.

"Fly, burnt chicken." said Tatsuya coldly as the walls behind Riser began to crack and Riser is sent flying across, destroying the other walls. As the room gets cleared from the dust they are shocked to see that Riser was defeated with one punch. His peerage tries to step forward to go to their master only to be met by a glare from Tatsuya.

"Step forward and you will freeze." said Tatsuya as he tries to walk away thinking that his job is done. Everyone in the room were shocked at what Tatsuya had done and thought that no one could stop him until they heard a large smack sound and saw Tatsuya holding his head.

"Ow… Who the hell did-… F- Fia-chan!?" screamed Tatsuya only to get hit by her harisen again.

"Ouch… What was that for…" complained Tatsuya as rubbed the back of his head and he looked at Grayfia who had an annoyed look but slightly embarrassed red cheeks.

"P-Please stop calling me that Tatsuya-sama when I'm at work. It's embarrassing."

"Awwww. Is Fia-chan getting embarrassed?" teased Tatsuya only to get smacked by the harisen one more time.

"OW! Okay okay! I got it, I got it. I won't call you that at work." said Tatsuya in fear as he rubbed his head. Grayfia sighs and points at the hole made in the wall.

"Good. Now Tatsuya-sama, would you be so kind to go and pick Riser-sama and heal him?"

"WHAT! Why?!"

"Because you punched him so you have the responsibility of getting him and healing him."

"Bu-But Fia-chan-" whined Tatsuya only to get smacked by Grayfia for the fourth time.

"No buts. Go pick him up." said Grayfia sternly. Tatsuya couldn't argue with her anymore so he started to grumble as he went through the hole to pick Riser up. Grayfia sighed and bowed to the members of Riser's peerage to apologize at what happened. All of the people present in the room had eyes widened with surprise at how casual Tatsuya was talking to Grayfia, the strongest [Queen] of the Underworld and the wife of a Maou-sama. Tatsuya soon comes back dragging the unconscious body of Riser with his human right arm. He lightly puts him on the ground and places his hands together and slowly splits them apart as a circular green aura takes from between his hands. He brings this aura into Riser's body and after a few seconds it comes out all black and red.

"What's that?" One of the girls of Riser's peerage asks out loud. He looks up and sees a girl in navy blue qipao was standing closer to him than the rest of his peerage. They all had a look of concern towards their master and look of anger towards Tatsuya. However this girl looked at him with curious eyes. Tatsuya sighed and turned back to the orb as he stood up.

"This orb contains all the damage I gave a few seconds back. I used senjutsu to remove pain from people's bodies and transfer it to myself. One of my fastest healing methods that I know." said Tatsuya as he began to absorb the orb. An intense light began to cover Tatsuya a bit as he cringed and closed one eye in pain. The girl looked at Tatsuya with a worried expression and wondered if he was okay as blood came out his mouth. Tatsuya wipes the blood and nods to the members of Riser's peerage. He walks out of the way as they surround Riser to see if he is okay.

Riser soon wakes up and wondered why he wasn't feeling any pain. The girls explained that Tatsuya had healed him. Riser stood up and stared at Tatsuya. Tatsuya was leaning against the wall and pointed at Grayfia.

"I only did it because she told me to."

Riser nods at him and then looks at Rias as he got an idea forming in his mind.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Riser's said.

When Riser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to appear and glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at Issei.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

Issei immediately understood that his words to him carried concern for Rias.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

**Moments later**

After he disappeared, silence took over the clubroom. Everyone in the room was feeling down and under pressure. Rias was trying very hard to hit the table.

_Looks like they are feeling the pressure of the game huh. If only I could help- _thought Tatsuya when he realized something. He started to form a smirk.

Grayfia, having accomplished her goal decided to leave. She bowed to everyone in the room and was about to leave when she spotted Tatsuya. He was leaning on the wall and was smirking widely. Grayfia knew he was up to no good.

"Tatsuya-sama whatever you are thinking, it is not a great idea."

"You didn't even know my idea Fi-… Grayfia."

"Then tell me what is your idea?" asked Grayfia which caused Tatsuya to smirk even more.

"Let me help Rias Gremory and her peerage in the [Rating Game]."

As Tatsuya said so, all heads shot up and looked at Tatsuya. They could not believe their ears. Tatsuya wanted to join in on the side of Rias Gremory during the [Rating Game].

"Haa. I had expected this…" sighed Grayfia as she shock her head.

"Grayfia I am sure you know the favor Sirzechs owes me. If I participate as a member of her peerage than Sirzechs doesn't need to owe me anything. Remember he was thinking really hard on how to repay me? Well, this is how he can repay me. And besides I am pretty sure he doesn't want his cute little sister being taken away by that guy." explained Tatsuya to a sighing Grayfia. She starts to walk to one side of the room and summons a small magic-circle.

"Let me contact Sirzechs-sama." said Grayfia. Tatsuya was smiling at her when he saw the looks that everyone was giving him.

"What?"

"You… You know my Onii-sama? And how can you participate in a [Rating Game] when you are not a Devil?" asked Rias with shocked expression.

"Well… Long story. Let's just say I know most of the leaders of various factions like Three Factions. And I am allowed, after gaining permission from a Maou to participate in an unofficial [Rating Game] though that rarely happens because either I am not interested or I'm not allowed." said Tatsuya as he leaned back. He yawns and rubs his eyes as he continues to talk.

"I have seen a few official [Rating Game]'s so that did acquire my interest." smirked Tatsuya as he continued to yawn. Grayfia came back from the corner with the magic-circle active. She looked at him and smiled.

"Maou, Sirzechs-sama is on the line" said Grayfia as she placed the magic-circle in his hand. Tatsuya thank Grayfia and turned to magic-circle.

"Yo, Sirzechs. You there?"

"Hello, Tatsuya-kun. It's been a while since we last talked."

"Yeah. Hahaha. Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. I'm always pestered by a certain Governor to join his organization and a certain workaholic who keeps sending weapons to test out. Haa."

"Hahaha. No worries. I know you have it tough. I heard you met my lovely little sister."

"Yes, your lovely little sister Ria-tan who is currently blushing bright red and is looking at me with shocked eyes."

"Oh really? Tatsuya please send me a photo of that." said Sirzechs with a chuckle.

"Sirzechs-sama. Please don't get distracted." warned Grayfia while sending out bits of her aura to shut Sirzechs up from chuckling. The ORC members and the Fallen Angels were shocked at how casually Tatsuya was talking to the Maou.

"Ri-Right. Sorry about that Grayfia. Now, what can I do for you 'Hero of the Underworld'?"

"Sirzechs… I told I don't want to be called by that nickname."

"I know you don't Tatsuya but it's the truth. You fought together with me and the other Maou's during the Devil Civil War. Thanks to you, we achieve victory and gained peace. We Maou's are forever in your debt. And you still haven't allowed us to give you your reward."

"Sirzechs, I was a mercenary back then. I didn't want it and I didn't need it."

"Oh… Well that is disappointing. Sera always wanted to give you the reward."

"I know. She also wanted me to be her 'other'."

"Haha. Why don't you become that when you meet her next time?"

"Not going to happen. Anyway Sirzechs, I ask for your permission to participate in the [Rating Game] between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex as a 'servant' of Rias Gremory."

"I will allow but first explain to me why you want to do so."

"Like I told Grayfia, I have a slight interest towards them and it's not a fair match if its 16 versus 6. Having me as a temporary member will be a great asset to her for this game. Besides she has one member missing so it should be all right if I participate this once." explained Tatsuya once again as Sirzechs listened carefully to his explanation. The other members in the room also listened to his reason including Rias although she was shocked that he knew about the other [Bishop].

"Good reason Tatsuya and like I said before, I will allow it just this once. I will have Grayfia inform Both Houses on your participation. I look forward to the game Tatsuya." said Sirzechs as the magic-circle disappeared. Grayfia sighs after hearing her new order from her master and creates a magic-circle below her. As she prepares to leaves she looks at me with a smile.

"It was nice to see you again Tatsuya… no Leader. I hope you don't go berserk during the game."

"Hahaha. I will try not to do that. Send my best regards to the others Epsilon."

"Will do" said Grayfia with a nod as she disappeared from the room. Once again silence crept in the room and the first to talk was Tatsuya. He yawns and looks at the ORC members.

"And there you have it. Members of the ORC, for the next [Rating Game] I will be a temporary member and 'servant' of you, Rias Gremory. It's an honor working with all of you." said Tatsuya as all of them stared at him with surprised looks. Rias continued to stare at him but shock her head and smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure going to work with you Tatsuya. Or the 'Hero of the Underworld'." teased Rias as Tatsuya shock his head and sighed. Tatsuya didn't like to be called by that nickname cause it gives lots of attention and doesn't like that.

"Please stop calling me that, Rias-buchou."

"I understand that Tatsuya but you know, I have always wanted to meet the Hero who saved my brother during that Civil War." said Rias

"I was told he was skilled with various types of magic spells. I have always wanted to meet him and learn from him." continued Akeno.

"I heard he was a master swordsman who rivaled by master. I have always wanted to test my sword skills with him." comment Kiba.

"… I heard he was strong in close combat so I wanted to fighting him." added Koneko.

Tatsuya stared at each one of the members who were looking at him with sparkling eyes and slowly stepping closer towards him. Tatsuya sighs and looks back at the Fallen Angels who have now stood behind him, also wanting to learn from him.

_This is why I hate attention… _thought Tatsuya.

**[Kukuku. You better start getting used to it Tatsuya. It's only going to get worse.] **

The only ones who were not doing what the others were doing were Issei and Asia because they have no idea about the Civil War. Rias and the others soon began explaining to them about Tatsuya.

"Okay Issei and Asia. We will give you a quick history lesson. 7 years ago there was a revolt which lead to another Civil War between the Anti-Maou Faction lead by their Ace, Sirzechs Lucifer and the Old Maou Faction led by descendants of the original Maou's. Although the Anti-Maou Faction had won the previous Civil War, they were overwhelmed because they used many tricks, which caused many Devils on the Anti-Maou Faction to lose their lives." Rias explained as Akeno stepped forward to continue where she left off.

"The Maou's and their allies kept on fighting until huge attack was almost about to blast Leviathan-sama, one of the current Maou's and kill her. All the Maou's tried to go save her but they couldn't reach her and they thought that was the end of her when suddenly a boy appeared and saved her." Akeno continued as she clasped her hands together. Kiba continued from where Akeno left off.

"After saving Leviathan-sama, The boy began assisting the Anti-Maou Faction in defeating their enemies. He summoned a wheel of swords and starts blasting away and also creates lots of magic circles to blast at his enemies. He then charged towards them wielding a sword and spear and began decimating his opponents as the Anti-Maou Faction followed him with a charge." said Kiba. Koneko also begins to speak right after him.

"… Although he was able to defeat lots of enemies, there were many standing so he told the Anti-Maou Faction to fall back a safe distance so he could use his spell. He ascended towards the sky and summoned 27 seals and blasted the Old Maou Faction. After the battle he flew towards the Maou's and revealed himself then flew away without a trace or informing anyone about his whereabouts." finished Koneko. Issei and Asia had shocked looks and began to stare at Tatsuya. Tatsuya, from embarrassment, starts to scratch his cheeks and smiles uneasily.

"You know there are love plays and movies about that, Tatsuya? 'The love story between the Mysterious Boy and the Female Maou'. It's the second most popular love story after Onii-sama's." said Rias with a smile as the other members nodded in agreement. Even the Fallen Angels nodded and began saying at how they loved the story.

"Wait there is a love play and movie about that!? Geez… What is Sera and Sirzechs thinking…" face palmed Tatsuya in shock and embarrassment.

"Can we please get to the real reason why I am here? This is getting sort of embarrassing." said Tatsuya as Rias quickly remembered why Tatsuya was in the room. The other members began to sit on the sofa as Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels were standing in front of them. Rias coughs and her eyes turn serious.

"Now Tatsuya-kun. Although I am happy that you will be fighting with us, I would like to know your reason of saving those Fallen Angels." said Rias as she pointed at them. Tatsuya continued to stare at her and crossed his arms.

"I saved them because they were forced to the deeds by Kokabiel. It was him who influenced them to kill Hyoudou and steal her Scared Gear, making it not their fault. Sadly Kokabiel went into hiding and currently is nowhere to be found. When I found this out, I made it my responsibility to save them and give them a second chance that they all deserve." Tatsuya explained firmly. Rias looked at him but soon smiled.

"All right Tatsuya. I accept your reason and I shall let these Fallen Angels continue attending our school. I will inform Sona of the outcome of this meeting when I have to inform here of my [Rating Game] with Riser. Welcome to the Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Club." said Rias with a smile towards the Fallen Angels behind me as they all bowed in unison. Tatsuya nodded his head towards Raynare as she stepped forward nervously and looks at Asia and Issei. They spot her looking at them, thinking she has something to say to them.

"Umm… I-Issei-san and Asia-san… I- I am very sorry for the trouble I caused you! Please forgive me!" said Raynare nervously as she bowed in place. As she waited for the worst, she felt warm hands touching her hand and looks up to see Asia smiling at her.

"It's all right Raynare-san. I forgive you. Thanks to you, I was able to meet Ise-san so I am very grateful for that. Let's be friends, alright?" said Asia innocently and caused Raynare to cry and hug Asia. The two girls stood there while Issei put his hands on her shoulder and just smiled. Tatsuya smiled at the wonderful sight and touched Raynare's shoulder.

_Two down, one more to go. Lets finish this. _thought Tatsuya as he called Issei over. Issei pointed at himself as he walked over to him.

"Hyoudou, summon your Boosted Gear."

"Eh? Right here?"

"Yeah."

"Umm…. okay. Boosted Gear!" shouted Issei as the red gauntlet appeared on his left hand. Tatsuya studied it and nodded his head. All of the members of the ORC were wondering what's wrong.

"Just what I thought. Your dragon hasn't woken up yet. Maybe it's time to wake him up. You ready partner?" explained as he looked at his right arm. From the back of his hand, a jewel started to appear. The jewel began to blink brightly and a deep voice ran out from it.

**[Kukuku. Whenever you are Partner.] **

After the voice saids so, Tatsuya touches Issei's gauntlet. Issei began to feel large amount of energy flowing through him and suddenly his gauntlet began to shine bright red. After a few seconds it began to die down only for his jewel began to blink as well.

**[Finally. Finally. After all this time of trying to talk to this weak brat, I am able reach out and talked to you.]**

said the voice from the gauntlet as everyone in the room stared at Issei's gauntlet. Issei also had a shocked expression while Tatsuya was smiling.

"Umm… Who are you!?" shouted Issei to his gauntlet.

**[Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Issei Hyoudou, I am the one who dwells in your left arm.]**

The members of the room were shocked to hear the voice of one of the 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. Silence continues to surround the room as Ddraig speaks once again.

**[Strange. Although I was woken up because I felt my host became stronger, his strength as returned to a weakling like before. I wonder how he managed to summon me…]**

"That would be thanks to me, 'Welsh Dragon' Ddraig." said Tatsuya.

**[And how might you be brat? I feel a strong powers coming from you.]**

"I am Tatsuya Yukimura, a second year student and a friend of your host Issei Hyoudou. And I am a member of the Dragon Race." said Tatsuya causing the others to look at him with shocked eyes. The Fallen Angels, already knowing who he truly is smiles and doesn't show any sign of shock.

**[…Interesting. A fellow Dragon. That explains many things but tell me, why are you emitting a familiar Dragon aura as the 'Ice Storm Dragon' Isreel?"**

**[Kukuku. That's because I am residing in him Ddraig. It's been a while Ddraig boy.] **

Suddenly Tatsuya's jewel began to glow and spoke out to Ddraig. All of the members even Ddraig were shocked to hear a voice coming from Tatsuya's hand.

**[I- I- Isreel-sama!? You were alive!? I heard you died in battle against those humans!]**

**[I did but I managed to seal my soul and my power into two jewels before my death. After many millennia, I was revived thanks to my host, Tatsuya.] **

Said Isreel as he explained to Ddraig. Tatsuya noticed that some people had confused expressions so he turned to explain to them.

"Like I told Ddraig here, I am a member of the Dragon race. However I am a very special Dragon. In me resides the spirit of 'Ice Dragon King' and the 'Ice Storm Dragon' Isreel. Unlike Ddraig here who was sealed into a Scared Gear, Isreel wasn't. Humans killed him when they tried to destroy his kingdom. Although he successfully save his kingdom, he died of his wounds but before he did he created two jewels, one holding his soul and the other his left over power he had during the battle. I am one of his descendants and bore Isreel in body until I managed to revive him."

After explaining, Issei raises his hand to ask a question.

"Umm… Dragons had a kingdom?" asked Issei only to be answered by Ddraig.

**[Many millennia ago, Dragons and humans co-existed and created kingdoms. From the Dragons, Humans learned to use tools and Dragons allowed them to live in their lands as long as they worked for them. However when Human began to believe in religions, they soon decided to destroy the kingdoms and kill of the Dragons. After many centuries of fighting, only one kingdom remained. The Ice Dragon Kingdom of the Far North, ruled by Isreel. The Humans gathered huge armies to crush the Dragons, only to be decimated by Isreel at the cost of his life.] **

After he finished explaining, everyone looked at the jewel in Tatsuya's hand. Tatsuya felt uneasy about the looks but he had to bear with it.

**[But you are lucky; Issei Hyoudou to meet and be allies with a very powerful Dragon.]**

"I am?" asked Issei in confusion. The other members of the ORC also continued to look at Tatsuya's jewel. They could hear Ddraig chuckling as he continues to speak.

**[Of course. Although Isreel is classed as a 'Dragon King' as King of the Ice Dragons, he has more power than the 'Two Heavenly Dragons' and is one of the four Dragons who are stronger than 'Two Heavenly Dragons'. I remember my battle against him. I wasn't able to defeat and instead was beaten to a pulp in less than 10 minutes.]**

Ddraig laughed quietly and weakly. Issei knew that he was frustrated about his loss so he patted his gauntlet to try to make him feel better. Meanwhile the other members like Rias were staring with shocked eyes at Tatsuya, who stood there and just rubbed the back of his head.

**[Anyway Issei Hyoudou. I am getting bored of talking. Wake me up when something interesting happens or when you need to talk to me. It was a pleasure meeting you, Isreel-sama.]**

**[It was good to see you too Ddraig.] **

As Ddraig bids farewell, the gauntlet disappears from Issei's hand. The jewel on Tatsuya's hand also begins to disappear after its conversation. After completely disappearing Tatsuya looks at Rias-Buchou.

"Rias-Buchou. I am guessing we are going to your private mansion in the mountains to train?"

"Y-Yes that's right. How do you know that?"

"A guess. It's best to train in the mountain if I am going to train you all."

I see… Wait you are going to train us!?" exclaimed Rias-Buchou loudly. Tatsuya plugged his right ear from her scream. The other members looked as if he was lying to them. They all looked at each other and stood up.

"""""REALLY!?"""""

"Yeah. I already have a training regime in mind for each member as wells as you guys" said Tatsuya as he looked back at the Fallen Angels.

"Now get ready for tomorrow and don't underestimate my training. It's going to be the most toughest training you will ever do."

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. Compared to the last chapter it's not that long but still enough. I am planning to try to finish this arc before my break ends. Depends on how fast I am able to write.**

**Like Theta and Iota who appeared two chapters ago, Epsilon (Grayfia) is also a member of the organization but won't appear a lot with them because she has to deal with her husband a lot. Most of the core members will appear during the Gathering of the Young Devils. I will tell all of you now that Epsilon (Grayfia) is the fifth strongest member of the organization meaning there is four members above her who are stronger. You all know who one of them is. **

**No changes for both characters harems for now. **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Sixth Chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Day – Issei POV**

"Hee-hee…"

Issei was inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

Issei heard someone else's echo and thought they must be a mountain hiker. He was envious at how much fun they must be having. Right now, they are in the mountains. Buchou brought them here, after she and Tatsuya said we were going to train.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and the cries of the birds fill the air. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible but the problem is this slope. Every step Issei takes, he feels his stamina being drained away.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of him, urges him. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at Issei with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

Issei could hear those two talking. He silently thanked Asia and called Buchou cruel.

…_More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy… _thought Issei as he was carrying huge pieces of luggage on his back. He had to carry his bags, Buchou's bag, Akeno-san's bags and Asia's. Issei was told by Buchou that these were part of his training and this will help him get stronger.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Kiba says that while walking pass him with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. Issei is lost with words when he saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty. Issei was sure he had quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during their way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than him walks past him. Issei stared at them with shocked eyes only to get shocked by the next person.

"Oi Hyoudou! What are you standing there with a shocked expression? Keep moving up that slope." Issei heard a voice and looked around to find the voice only for him to spot him climbing the side of the slope with ease. He was carrying an even bigger luggage compared to Koneko-chan. He stops and smirks at Issei.

"Hey Hyoudou! Race you to the mansion." said Tatsuya as he got a head start. Accepting his challenge, Issei took a deep breath and screamed.

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

He then went up the mountain at full throttle! He was laughing like a maniac and telling himself that he will die. After a few repeats like that, they soon reached the mansion.

**Mansion**

When they arrived at the mansion, Fallen Angels who flew to the mansion and were waiting for them greeted them. This mansion in front of made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory. Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. Issei could smell the scent of wood after getting inside. He went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey. Tatsuya was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

Issei didn't have the strength to stand, so he glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent. The girls in their school have started to talk about strange things of BL pairings of Kiba and him. Issei didn't like that at all because he was interested in girls, not guys.

Issei got changed at the empty room after he rested for a bit, and his stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use but it doesn't come with a television.

By the time he finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees him.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here. Tatsuya-kun, let's start our training right away."

"Oh, so you are eager. Fufufu, very well. Let's start right away." smirked Tatsuya as he stopped leaning on the wall and headed outside with everyone. All of them stood in front of him as he begins to talk.

"Starting from today, I will be training each and everyone of you individually. Any questions?" asked Tatsuya when Issei raised his hand. Tatsuya points at him to start talking.

"I have two questions. Why haven't you changed yet and those this training also involve Asia? asked Issei. Tatsuya sighed and snapped his fingers. A magic circle appeared above him and covers him with light. As the light dies down, everyone saw him that he changed his clothes as he was wearing black tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt.

"That's one answer. Now Asia will not be doing this part of my training because it is mainly about combat and she is a non-combatant. However I will teach her how to use defensive spells but that's after she learns how to concentrate her demonic-power." said Tatsuya as he turns to look at Akeno-san.

"Himejima-sempai. Would you mind teaching Asia-san and Hyoudou on how to concentrate their demonic-power while you wait for me to train you?" asked Tatsuya, only to get a nod from Akeno-san. Rias was the next one to speak.

"So who is going to train first?"

"Good question. The order is Kiba, Koneko-san, Himejima-senpai, Gremory-senpai, Fallen Angels and lastly, Hyoudou. I will train Asia once she's ready."

"Why am I last?" asked Issei.

"Because I will be training a lot with your Scared Gear and you also need the most training out of everyone. Now that's done, Kiba, let's go."

Kiba nodded as he followed Tatsuya.

**Tatsuya POV**

"So Tatsuya-kun, what are we going to train on first?" asked Kiba.

"If I recall, you have the Scared Gear [Sword Birth] right?" asked Tatsuya as Kiba nodded at Tatsuya's question.

"And I'm guessing you have already created swords to counter the Phenex's wind and fire." followed Tatsuya as Kiba nodded to that question as well.

"Good then we should probably test those swords out." said Tatsuya as he summoned twin scimitars. Tatsuya twirled the swords in his hands as he pointed them at Kiba and got into a battle position. Kiba drew the sword, Holy Eraser first to test Tatsuya out. Tatsuya immediately saw through his plan and smiled.

_So he intends to test my skill with a different sword first huh. Interesting. _

Kiba then charged at him and their swords clashed. Tatsuya pushed Kiba back and tried to slash him only for him to get parried by Kiba's sword.

"You are good with swords Kiba. Maybe it's time to get serious." said Tatsuya as he backed away and prepared his swords.

"Ignite! Whirl!" shouted Tatsuya as flames surrounded one sword while the other sword was surrounded by wind. Tatsuya charged at him and slashed at Kiba who tried to parry his attacks only for his sword to break. He backed away and began to summon his next sword. A pile of ice began to appear from the guard of his sword. After it finished taking shape, the ice shatters revealing a new blade.

Tatsuya launches a wave of fire only for the fire to disperse and disappear by Kiba's sword. Impressed by this, Tatsuya now shoots a wave of wind. Kiba quickly changes swords. This new sword had a new blade with a unique top and had a whole in the middle of it. The wave of wind was shocked into to sphere of energy created by the hole of the sword. Tatsuya impressed with the swords, stops his attacks and dispersed his swords. Kiba noticing this also did the same.

"Those were some very nice swords Kiba. They will be useful against them"

"Thanks Yukimura-kun. I call the first sword "Flame Delete" and the second "Replenish Calm"."

"Very nice names, Kiba. Now onto the next part of the training" said Tatsuya as Kiba took a seat on the ground to rest himself as Tatsuya continued to talk.

"I am going to teach you my original sword spell that I have created."

"Really? What kind of spell is it? And why do you think I would need it?"

"Well, since you are a [Knight], you have great speed. However they have one weakness and that is they lack defense. Normally I would recommend you wearing armor but that will greatly reduce your speed. Therefore I have decided to teach the sword spell because it can help with that lacking." said Tatsuya as Kiba looked him eagerly, wanting to turn the technique. Tatsuya smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly eight small magic circles appeared around him and out from came out 8 swords. Kiba instantly knew that this was legendary wheel of swords that Tatsuya used during the Civil War.

"This is called Summon Swords, a technique where you are able to control and manipulate this swords using your mind. You can create a shield like this one." said Tatsuya as he began manipulating the sword to form a shield in front of him.

"Or you can create a cannon with the swords." said Tatsuya as he extended his arms and 8 swords surround his arms, splitting it into 2 groups of 4. He then began to charge demonic energy and shot it into the distance, causing a huge explosion. Kiba stared in awe at the power and effectiveness of the technique.

"Now the benefits of this technique is that not only it provides protection, you can reequip yourself if for example your sword broke." continued Tatsuya as he grabbed a sword and wielded it in front of Kiba.

"However a drawback to this power is that you require large amounts of swords in your inventory to make this technique effective. However this is not a problem for you Kiba."

"Why is that?"

"Because you can use you're "Sword Birth" to create the swords required for this technique. Now time to teach it to you so stand up." said Tatsuya. Kiba stood up and was getting ready to start when Tatsuya touched his forehead. Kiba looked at him with confusion when he suddenly felt something go into his head and looked to see it when he was shocked to find it was information about the Summon Swords. Kiba closed his eyes as he began to focus his demonic energy on creating swords around him with "Sword Birth". When he opened his eyes again, four magic circles appeared around him and from them four swords appeared. Kiba looked around and was very pleased that he was able to this technique. Tatsuya smiled at him and told him to work on using the Summon Swords to create a shield and try to master it as he walked away to find Koneko.

**Moments Later**

Tatsuya walked around a bit and finally he was able to spot Koneko. She spotted him and walked up to him.

"…Senpai, are you done with Yuuto-senpai's training?" asked Koneko.

"Yeah. Now it's your turn. Let's start with sparring first to see where you are at." said Tatsuya. Koneko nodded and got into a fighting stance. Tatsuya did the same and soon found he was charging towards Koneko. Tatsuya readied his fist to punch her as she crossed her arms to block it. Tatsuya hit her pretty hard and the force of the attack pushed her back. Tatsuya was impressed at the how strong her defense is while she was impressed at how strong he is.

They both began exchanging blows as both of them blocked and punched. While they were fighting Tatsuya began to feel small amounts of ki coming from her.

_So she is emitting ki meaning she can use senjutsu… From the looks of it, she might be a Youkai. But it looks like she doesn't want to use it huh. _thought Tatsuya only for her to find an opening in his guard.

"… Senpai, don't get distracted" said Koneko as a she delivered a sharp kick causing him to stagger backwards. Tatsuya held the place where he got kicked and looked at Koneko, who stood there in fighting stance. Tatsuya then got back into a fighting stance as she charged towards him. As she was about to punch him, he was able to block it with his palms and shot his right arm forward and knocked her to the ground with an invisible force.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" asked Tatsuya as he brought his hand out to help her get up. She nodded and took his hand. Although she didn't show it, she had shocked expression when he used senjutsu on her even though she expected it when he used touki on Riser.

"Do you mind telling me why you don't use senjutsu?" asked Tatsuya only for her to look at him uncomfortably. Tatsuya immediately guessed why.

"Alright I won't ask anymore about it. Let's move on to the next part of your training" said Tatsuya causing Koneko to lighten up at how considerate he was of her.

"Now I am going to teach you Harden, a technique I created when I was kid when I couldn't use senjutsu. Don't worry; it doesn't require you to use ki or senjutsu. Just you're demonic power." said Tatsuya to reassure Koneko. He placed his fingers on her forehead. She looked at the finger but then suddenly felt the knowledge of the technique seeping into her body.

"All right Koneko-san concentrate your demonic energy on one part of your body and imagine it becoming hard like rock." explained Tatsuya as she tried to focus it on her arm. After a while she noticed that her arm started to become a grayish color. After another second or so, her arm turned completely into gray metal. She looked at it in awe as she began moving it around. Tatsuya smiled and motioned her to punch the ground. She did what she was told and punched the ground. The ground cracked and was shocked to find that she was able to create a crater with this power.

"Harden grants you extra defense and destructive powers. For now you should focus and being able to harden one part of your body quickly. That's all for your training. Good luck." said Tatsuya as he began to walk away to the next person, leaving a determined Koneko to try to master this technique.

**Moments Later**

Tatsuya walked around for a while and finally found Akeno waiting for him. She spots him and smiles towards him. He walks up to her.

"Ara ara Tatsuya-kun. What a mess. You must have been training hard with Koneko-chan." said Akeno as he smiled weakly.

"Himejima-senpai. Let's start with a small match with magic." said Tatsuya as she nodded seriously towards him. She brought her hands out and creates yellow magic circles that shot lightning towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya on the other deflects the attacks with the back of his hand, causing Akeno to stare in surprise. Tatsuya then brings his left arm out and creates a magic-circle and out from it balls of lightning appear as they flew towards Akeno. She easily dodges it as the balls start destroying the forest behind her. She creates more magic-circles and all of them shots lightning only for Tatsuya to block all of them. Tatsuya then snaps his fingers. Akeno could not believe her eyes as Tatsuya summoned at least 30 magic-circles and they all shot out lightning towards her. Realizing that she couldn't dodge all of them, she created barriers of defensive magic to block the attacks. As the attack dies down, Tatsuya was surprised to notice that the barrier she created were able to withstand his attacks. Tatsuya waved his hand to stop as he walked towards her.

"Okay you have good control with demonic power so you all you need to do is increase it so you can use more attacks. And I know you will hate me for saying this but if you can, try using your holy lightning powers." said Tatsuya which surprised her. She never expected that he knew her father. She stayed silent and didn't answer him. Tatsuya sighed as knew that she hated her father.

"Baraqiel-san is not a bad person you know." said Tatsuya as he placed his fingers on her forehead. She stared at him with curiosity only to be shocked.

"I sent you some advanced level lightning spells that could be useful for the game. I recommended trying to learn some of them." said Tatsuya as his work was done. Akeno-san bowed in gratitude as he walked away to find Rias-buchou.

**Moments Later**

He found Rias-Buchou waiting for him in a meadow in front of the mansion. She had her arms crossed and was waiting for him impatiently. When she heard his footsteps she turned around to face him, looking seriously at him.

_She looks tense… She must be nervous to train with me…_ thought Tatsuya as he told her to relax. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Now Rias-Buchou. Lets start our training. First lets have a little battle with magic." said Tatsuya as he started to summon magic circles and started shooting fire at her. Rias-Buchou dodges it and shoots her 'Power of Destruction' towards him. He dodges out of the way as the trees behind him gets blown away completely. He whistled and turned back to face her.

_So that was her 'Power of Destruction' huh. It has the power but lacks the control and technique like Sirzechs. _thought Tatsuya as he continued to dodge her attacks. He put his hand up to signify stop shooting and she did. He walks up to her as she is breathing heavily.

"Nice. Your 'Power of Destruction' has nice power but it's not good enough to beat Riser. You need to try condensing or hardening the power and then firing it. That would increase the damage given to opponents. Try to also manipulate it into different weapons. That would also help but right now, lets work on condensing it." said Tatsuya as she nodded. She created an orb in her hand and used her mind to try to harden it. The swirling orb of destruction slowly hardens and turns into ball. Tatsuya picked the ball up and threw it in the air and caught it. He gave it back to her and asked her to manipulate that into a shield or weapon.

She was able to create a spear from the 'Power of Destruction' and threw it towards a mountain. The spear managed to destroy the peak of the mountain in an instant as Tatsuya looked on with a smile. Rias-buchou went on her knees and it looked like she had used too much demonic-power. Seeing this, Tatsuya placed his hand on her forehead and transferred bits of his energy. He smiled as she thanked him and he walked away to find the Fallen Angels to train them quickly before training Issei.

**Moments Later**

He found them Fallen Angels waiting for him in another field. They were all standing there, talking when they spotted Tatsuya walking towards them. Raynare rushes towards him and hugs him.

"Um… Raynare-chan? Can you get off? It's embarrassing." said Tatsuya as she did and smiled brightly at him. She was happy that they could finally spend sometime together.

"Now I know your capabilities in battle so I am going get straight to the point. All of you need more variety when using light magic. You guys can create spears but you should all try creating other types of weapons such as swords, axes, arrows and such. That way, you can use a variety of different weapons to overwhelm opponents. Try it" explained Tatsuya and told them to try making different types of weapons. All of them focused their magic and tried to manipulate their light power to form different weapons.

Tatsuya sat on a boulder and just watched them trying to manipulate light. From the looks that they were having, it was difficult as they were so used to using light spears only. However after a few minutes of waiting, Mittelt was the first one to create a light sword. She swung it around and slashed a tree and watched it collapse.

"That's really good Mittelt-chan." Tatsuya commented and smiled. She smiled back at him happily, which promoted Tatsuya to pat her head. Mittelt stared at him and then looked away as she blushed bright red. While he was doing that he felt killing intent coming from behind him and turned to see Raynare glaring at him with a pout and Kalawarner glaring at him with a smile.

_Hahaha… I think I'm gonna die one day… _

**[Kukuku. I will prepare your funeral.] **

_You would be the last person who I while ask to prepare my funeral. _thought Tatsuya as Isreel chuckled at his comment. After the other three Fallen Angels managed to create light swords, Tatsuya left them to try to find Hyoudou and train him.

**Behind the Mansion**

Issei was waiting for Tatsuya by continuing to try to manipulate his demonic energy with little results. The demonic energy he was able to create was the size of a rice grain. He continued to manipulate it, only for him to notice Tatsuya appearing in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late Hyoudou. The Fallen Angels took longer than expected." said Tatsuya as he noticed him trying to manipulate his demonic energy. Tatsuya knew that if he used his "Boosted Gear", he is able to better manipulate his demonic energy. Issei stops manipulating his demonic energy and looks at Tatsuya.

"So what are we going to do Yukimura?" said Issei with a hint of curiosity.

"First lets see how good you are in combat. Hyoudou use your "Boosted Gear" against me." said Tatsuya as he got into his battle stance. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and did the same.

[Boost!]

A sound came out of the jewel causing an overflow of power for Issei and he began to charge towards Tatsuya. Issei punched only for Tatsuya to easily block it and punch back. Issei staggered backwards and ran straight towards. Tatsuya prepared to punch for Issei to dodge in the last second and punch the side of his waist. Tatsuya staggers a bit and quickly twist around, bring his leg up to kick him. Issei managed to block it with his arm and tried to punch with his right arm. Tatsuya sees this and backs up.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Issei fell on the ground, as he was exhausted with fighting Tatsuya. Tatsuya on the other hand, wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Okay good. You can fight pretty well Hyoudou. Now I am going to teach you a style of fighting that are only limited to us dragons."

"A… style of fighting for dragons?" panted Issei as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Yeah. It's called Dragon Style. It relies on speed, brute strength or pure power of Dragons and a Dragon's ability. Here I will show it so try to attack me." said Tatsuya as Issei stood up. Issei prepared his fists as Tatsuya went on all fours with a unique battle stance. Issei charged at him tried to attack him only for Tatsuya to dodge it immediately and got behind him and knocked him forward. Issei staggers and quickly turns around to punch again, only for Tatsuya to block the punch and instantly vanish. He appears seconds later under Issei as he gave Issei an uppercut. The force of the uppercut pushed Issei to the ground. Issei stared at him in shock at the speed and power of the Dragon Style. Tatsuya brought his hand out to pull him up.

"Wanna learn it?"

"Hell yeah Yukimura!"

"Good. Lets start a little bit of it right now." said Tatsuya as he began to teach Issei the different stances of the Dragon style. Each stance is used differently and by using the right stance against the right opponent, can one achieve victory. After about 30 minutes of teaching the different stances and getting some fight experience with each, Tatsuya and Issei rested.

"Now the final part of your training involves talking to your Dragon."

"Talking to Ddraig?"

"Yup. Talking to him will help you develop your Dragons powers because they are different from mine. Also he could tell you areas that you need to improve. He is a strong Dragon who has tons of battle experience and knowledge. He also has a way to give you more power."

"Did your Dragon help gain more power?"

"Isreel? Sure he did. He was pretty reluctant to do so though at first but he did give me power. Now call out Ddraig."

**[No need to call me out. I was listening the whole time. I see you are learning the Dragon Style Issei Hyoudou.]**

Ddraig's voice rang out from Issei's gauntlet causing him to jump. Tatsuya smiled at his reaction and looked at the gauntlet.

"What does Hyoudou need to do to use more power from you?"

**[Use more power? I can give him more power if he wants it but he needs to give me something in return.]**

Ddraig explained only for Issei to be shocked. He didn't expect that his Dragon expected him to give him something in return to use more of his power.

"W-What do I have to give to use more power, Ddraig?" asked Issei hesitantly. The Dragon chuckled darkly as he spoke up.

**[You must give me the humanity of one arm for more power.]**

Issei felt uneasy that he had to give one arm to be allowed to use more power. Tatsuya however reassured him that he doesn't have to do it now and that he can do it later. Issei agreed and proceeded to go back to training on fighting in Dragon Style with Tatsuya. They continued doing so until the sun was about to set and that was when they head back in the mansion of dinner.

**Dinner – Issei POV**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!" Issei exclaimed as he grabbed lots of meat and fish and threw them into his mouth. All of them were eating dinner after finishing a day of training. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. There was a meat dish that was made by the boar Buchou hunted. There was also a fish dish and Buchou also caught this. There were also many different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills his rice is Akeno-san. She made all of this food.

_Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good! _mentally shouted Issei as he gobbled everything on his plate. Everyone's digging into the food. They are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why he can fill my stomach with lots of food. Tatsuya was the only one who was eating quietly and calmly in the corner. Though everyone couldn't notice it but he was also wearing earphones and was listening to some music while eating food. However the volume was low so he can hear the conversations that everyone was having. The Fallen Angels were also gobbling down the food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying that entire luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if they were all able to eat deliciously. Issei probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek.

"...I also made this soup."

The one who is looking sad beside him is Asia. She looks so sulky. The onion soup that is on the table was apparently the one Asia made. She probably feels down because he only praised Akeno-san's food. He gets a bowl and drinks the soup with one sip.

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!"

Asia waves her hand while her face becomes red. Issei stared at her in confusion and glares at Tatsuya who was laughing at him. Tatsuya was chuckling when he noticed Mittelt looking at him strangely. He turns to look at her and smiled towards her. She immediately shifts closer to him and pushes a dish towards him.

"I-I made this… Would you please try it?" she said with a blush as she pushed a corn soup towards him. Tatsuya looks at it and starts to drink it. He nods his head and smiles towards her.

"It's good Mittelt-chan. You could become a good wife." replied causing Mittelt to blush furiously.

"Really!? I-I'm glad you liked it. I… tried my best to make it for you…" she said shyly as she mumbled the last part. However Tatsuya heard what she had said and began patting her head and she blushed even more but had a smile on her face. Meanwhile that was unfolding, Kalawarner looked on and smiled but Raynare had a jealous look at Mittelt.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asks Issei after drinking green tea. Issei put his chopsticks down and give her his honest answer.

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure." answers Buchou plainly. Issei felt like crying after she plainly answers that.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Tatsuya nods at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and Issei reply to Tatsuya at the same time. It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group.

_...I also need to have the power to protect Asia as well. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield._ thought Issei as he made up that mind.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

With Buchou's words Issei started to think about naughty stuff. Tatsuya saw through that thought and just face palmed himself.

_Bath!? Outdoor bath!? The open air bath!? _thought Issei with a lecherous look. He wanted to peek and take a look at all of their sexy bodies.

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"Same here Hyoudou. I'm not into those stuff anyway."

Followed Tatsuya as Dohnaseek nodded at their comments.

"Idiots! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looks at him after Buchou's question. The atmosphere instantly becomes awkward and Issei inwardly apologizes with us. Buchou chuckles.

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

_What! _shouted Issei mentally as he felt electricity running through his body.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

Akeno-san gives her approval with a smile! Issei totally wanted her to wash his back.

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?"

Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

_Uwah! I never thought a situation like this would happen to me!? _thought Issei as he was sweating just by thinking about it.

"Koneko? How about it?"

"...No."

Issei stood there with widened eyes. Tatsuya was controlling so hard to makes sure he doesn't laugh. The Fallen Angels were also trying to hold in their laughter.

"Then, it's a no. Too bad, Ise."

Buchou chuckles with a naughty expression.

Issei was devastated at how easily they shot them down. Issei was now preparing his strategy of peeking.

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever."

Koneko-chan says that to him first. So he wasn't allowed to look at all.

"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back."

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!"

His shout of anger echoed the whole mansion. Tatsuya was laughing really hard.

"Hahaha rejected Hyoudou."

"Shut up Yukimura! I bet that never happens to you." said Issei with anger. Tatsuya stopped laughing and began lifting three fingers and showed them to Issei.

"Are you kidding me? I have three beautiful Fallen Angels living in my house so I see lots of cute moments about them." smirked Tatsuya and begins to brag about it. The three girls looked down with blushes from Tatsuya's comment.

"You know maybe I should sleep in one day and have one of them wake me up. Hehehe." said Tatsuya with his tongue out as Issei looked at him with jealousy. The girls looked at him with wide eyes and then began formulating ideas on how to wake him up. Then Tatsuya stood up and told them he will be in the bath before them as he walked towards the bath.

**The Next morning – Tatsuya POV**

The sun shined inside the bedroom as Tatsuya was lying in bed. He slowly tried to sit up when he felt something holding him down. He looks around to find what is holding him down when suddenly.

"…Unnnn…"

He lifted his blanket and to his surprise he sees Raynare sleeping next to him. She was wearing yellow pajamas with white stripes in them. He looked around and saw that Kiba and Issei were already downstairs.

"Raynare-chan? What are you doing in my bed?" asked Tatsuya as she slowly stirred awake. She sat up and yawned. She looked at Tatsuya, blinked twice and then fell of the bed.

"Wh-What are you doing in my bed Tatsuya-kun!?"

"That's what I want to know!"

She had a shocked look as she continued to stare at him.

"I went to sleep early because I was tired" she explained

"And you fell asleep in my bed!?"

"Well I thought it was my bed!" she said with a hint of red in her cheeks. Tatsuya sighed and got up and headed for the door with Raynare following him as they left the room. They walked down to find the others eating breakfast without them. They said their good mornings and began to eat breakfast.

Issei and the others had trained in the night and because of that, they looked even more tired than the others.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all."

Buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training Issei does in the morning. It was a few times more training than the one he did in the morning but the one in the morning was tough.

Issei was already in a bad mood because he had to share the room with Kiba and Tatsuya. When he heard the girls' voices that are having fun from upstairs, he regretted being born as a guy. Then in the morning for day 2, it was study time.

Everyone gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach him and Asia about Devils' knowledge. Therefore they were teaching Issei some weird names that were hard to remember. Because he was taught things that he doesn't even understand, his brain was about to get fried. When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks him a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Ummm, it's "Seraphim", right? The members are...Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and...hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct."

Issei breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name.

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

Suddenly Tatsuya had shocked look at Issei.

"You are planning to meet Sera or should I say Leviathan?" exclaimed Tatsuya causing everyone to face him. He was shivering a little as he watched Issei.

"Wait you met her right? What's she like? Is she beautiful?"

"Yea she is beautiful and all but…"

"But?"

"You will see eventually…" replied Tatsuya as Kalawarner begins to speak.

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Issei."

Issei had a bit of an annoyed face as he began to list the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angels have more leaders than the other factions. And their names are complicated. Issei however remembers the top two.

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhazai". I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are... Armaros...Baraqiel...Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Pene-something and C-C-Cociane...?"

"Penemue, Kokabiel and Sahariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries." said Kalawarner as he wondered why they have so many leaders. Issei remembered that Tatsuya was once asked to join the "Grigori" but declined.

He also explained that they watch over the "Children of God", in other words the "Sacred Gear" possessors twenty-four seven. That's also the reason why Issei was attacked and why Asia was killed once.

Like this Issei was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know. Issei needed to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important. Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Issei gives a clap to Asia who is about to speak front of everyone. She turns red from his clap.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Asia nods at his question.

"The first type is the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, and then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They are exorcists on the "surface". So the exorcists on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then Issei remembered the crazy priest boy from before. He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills Devils but also those who have connections to a Devil. To tell the truth, he's the type of person he didn't want to meet ever again.

While he was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag. Tatsuya was looking up at them now after he shuts his book.

Buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..."

Asia gets shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

Most likely this is her strong field, so Asia continues to talk energetically.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her. Tatsuya was snickering in the background after everyone points that out to her. Issei heard from Buchou before that Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to them.

"However, this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God.

Issei and Tatsuya sweat dropped after witnessing that situation as they went back to training with Tatsuya teaching everyone again and having short battles.

**At night – Issei POV**

Issei was looking at the ceiling while lying down on his bed. Issei look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides his. He's sleeping peacefully. He then turns to face Tatsuya who was also sleeping peacefully.

Issei realized that Kiba was amazing and he could see the difference between them the more they train together. Issei was sulking as he felt that he could never beat Kiba in a sword fight. He also saw that Asia kept on improving her skill in demonic energy training. She has started to master using fire, water and lightning while Issei was still trying to create demonic energy the size of a grain of rice.

_Ah, damn it! _thought Issei as he got up from his bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When he was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara? Your awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When he looks, there is Buchou, sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The candle makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, they were able to train even at night. Issei realized that this candle is used probably for looks then.

Issei then sits opposite of Buchou where they have the table between the two of them. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful. More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligee.

On the table there is loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. _…Was she making a plan by herself at night? _thought Issei as he watched Buchou close the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"? Then what's wrong?"

"Riser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phenex."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a firebird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. However there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

_Immortal!? H-Hold on! _thought Issei as he swallowed her words.

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Riser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

…_What_. Issei lost the words from his mouth. He now understands what Buchou meant by "problem". —It's Riser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Riser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Riser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. Issei felt that was unfair for Buchou.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted.

_Uwa! They are so insanely strong that it's unfair! _thought Issei as cursed their immortal powers. He knew that even if they defeated his servants, it doesn't mean anything if they can't defeat Riser. Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Riser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Riser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phenex's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike, which takes down both his body and mind. We are lucky that there is someone who has the strength of a God-class." saids Buchou as Issei was thinking about both methods when he stops thinking when he hears her say that.

_Wait we have someone who has the strength of a God-class!? _mentally shouted Issei as Buchou starts to talk again.

"Yes we do Issei. Tatsuya Yukimura. The 'Hero of the Underworld' himself has that strength. I asked him if he had a video of him in combat and I was impressed. His strength is off the charts. Not only that he is resourceful, using his surroundings to his advantage and is skilled in using weapons and magic. He is on a completely different level from us and he will be helping us fight Riser. I could never ask for a better helper." said Buchou excitedly as Issei remembers something and begins to ask her the question that has been bothering him this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Riser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Buchou sighs at his question.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

_Oh, I think I get it. _thought Issei as he asked her another question.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told him a story of the world that he can never imagine. He was Issei Hyoudou, and he never felt anything to his name. Right now, wherever he goes, people looks at him as "Issei Hyoudou" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

_So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh. _thought Issei as he listened intently to her words. He didn't really understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so he didn't know what to say to her.

"I like Buchou as Buchou." Issei just said what he thought. But Buchou stares at him in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

He said everything he can think of with a smile. He knew it didn't sound romantic but when he looked at Buchou, she had red cheeks.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" Issei asked her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

_What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside. _Issei stared at her with a confused expression.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers him still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to him as if she was saying it to herself. Issei thought that Buchou is strong compared to him.

"Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

Buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at him as he said that in a weak voice.

"Ise?"

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realized how amazing Kiba is and realized that "I won't be able to become a swordsman like Kiba"… When I do the training for using demonic-power, I realize how superior Akeno-san is while Asia is improving her demonic-powers… And I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…"

Issei had tears flowing out from his eyes without realizing it. He was frustrated at himself. He realized that the more he trained, the more he realized how weak he was.

"I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that…I'm the most useless… I realized it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Riser back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me."

Issei start to shed lots of tears in front of Buchou. As he was shedding tears, Buchou stands up and sits next to him. She then proceeds to hug him. He stared at her with a shocked expression. She was hugging him gently and starts to pat his head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

Issei didn't know what she was talking about but he felt her warmth coming to him and he felt that was enough for him.

**Tatsuya POV**

While Issei was getting hugged by Rias, Tatsuya was leaning on the wall with arms crossed as he was listening in on their conversation. He was sad that Issei called himself weak but was proud to see that Issei understands his weakness and could feel that he was prepared to overcome it. A jewel appeared in his hand as it began to blink.

**[Kukukuku. You know it's not nice to listen into someone's conversation Tatsuya. However that boy reminds me of you when you were younger. That boy you taught will become stronger than anyone. Kukukuku. I can sense your excitement in fighting him in the future Tatsuya.]**

Tatsuya smirks as he uncrosses his arms and looks at Issei who was still being hugged by Rias.

"Hehehe. The future is getting interesting Isreel. Everything is moving forward. Be that boy's strength Gremory-senpai. He'll need it." and with that Tatsuya left the area and went back to bed.

**The Next Morning – Issei POV**

"Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

Buchou says that to him before the start of the training. She is allowing him to use his Sacred Gear that he was forbidden to use against battling anyone except Tatsuya since he got into the mountains. Tatsuya points at Kiba.

"Kiba. Be his opponent."

"Yes."

Kiba comes forward after Tatsuya points to him. He stands in front of Issei.

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear."

"Y-Yes."

Issei makes his Boosted Gear appear on my left arm just like Buchou orders him to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear makes a sound at his words, and he can feel the power coming into his body. With this his power has doubled. Ten seconds later.

[Boost!]

His power doubles again. The power he can feel from his Sacred Gear runs through his body. It's all right that his power is getting doubled, but there are things that he needed to keep in mind when he uses his Boosted Gear. He knew himself that are limits to increasing his strength. He had once activated his Boosted Gear to see how far he could increase his power but after a few minutes he fainted. The reason is simple. His body couldn't handle the power as it increases more. When he asked Buchou afterwards,

"For example think that you are a truck. What will happen if you carry more package than the truck can carry? It won't move right? That's how it is."

That's how she explained to him.

The package equals his powers that are doubling. If the quantity of package keeps on doubling, then the truck will decrease in speed and by the end it won't move. So in other words if the power gets too big, then it puts stress on his body. That's why he fainted. His body, which is a vessel, won't be able to withstand the increased power. That's what happened when he activated it for a few minutes. The jewel in the gauntlet made a sound, which said [Burst], then his body got heavier and it felt like all his senses froze.

Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user does have limits. That's his Sacred Gear's or his weakness.

He got his twelfth power up after Buchou ordered him to power up. Then Buchou orders him to "Stop" the Sacred Gear's power up.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound also represents the stop of the power up and acts as a stopper.

Once the power up stops, he can fight with that increased power for a certain time. The length of time he can use it depends on his action during the power up. The more he moves, and the more he attacks, it minimizes the time. This also affects his stamina, and if he is in a tired state, then the time will also be shorter. One of the ways to use this Sacred Gear is that he doesn't receive any damage.

Yeah, that's why his current state where he has no damage and has full stamina is the best time to use the ability of his Boosted Gear.

His power is increasing while during the boost, but it is unstable compared to the time when he stop the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If he moves around too much, there are risks that it may change back to his normal self. For that reason, it's better to stop the boost then use the power up. It will be wise to run around and hide while getting a boost.

Now, his power is in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power he feels within his body isn't normal.

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba makes his stance by pointing his bokuto toward him after Buchou ordered him. She looks at Tatsuya, who nods at her.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

Buchou asks him how he will be fighting.

_Hmm, even if I have a bokuto, I won't be able to use it… _thought Issei as he made up his mind.

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

He also makes a stance against Kiba. Well, it's a newbie's stance. Kiba suddenly disappears from his sight. The trait of [Knight] is speed. Kiba has god-speed. Once he loses sight of him, he will receive the attack. Kiba's swing came down at him, but Issei guard it by using his arm.

"!"

Kiba makes a shocked expression. Issei noticed he had let his guard down and he moved to punch towards Kiba who stopped moving. Kiba's body disappears just before he hits him, and his punches cut through the air.

_Where's Kiba? I try to chase him by looking around. …He's gone! If he isn't in front of me or to my left or right, then he's behind me! _thought Issei as he turned around only to find that he couldn't see Kiba.

_! Above me!?_ When he looks up, Kiba is coming down with his bokuto aimed downwards. He heard a nasty sound. He receive a blow on his head.

"Ouch…" said Issei as he didn't have time to touch the part he was hit and he released a kick towards Kiba who just landed on the ground. He dodged it again!

"Hyoudou! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Tatsuya shouted.

_A block of demonic-power? I have to do it here? I don't know if it will hit but there's no other choice!_ thought Issei at Tatsuya's words but he decided to do it anyway.

He gathered the demonic-power flowing within his body and concentrated it into his palm. There is a block of demonic-power that is the size of a rice ball. He then shoots it towards Kiba. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The magic ball that he had shot got bigger. It was now the size of a huge rock. The huge block of magic got closer to Kiba. The velocity was quite fast as well. However Kiba dodges it easily. The demonic-power ball that missed its target went towards the mountain next to the one they were on and the mountain blows up while making a huge sound and blast!

_Eh! Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? _Issei looked on in shock as a single shot of his demonic power managed to blow a huge hole in the mountain. Issei couldn't say anything for this sudden turn of events.

[Reset]

The gauntlet made a sound and he could also feel the power leaving his body at the same time. Looks like the time he powered up for is finished. Then he lost all of his strength at once. It feels like his insides became empty and he guessed that he used up all his demonic-power.

"I'll have both of you stop it there."

Buchou ends their spar. Kiba also put his bokuto down. Issei also sits on the ground as he lost his strength. Issei still had a shocked look as he destroyed a whole mountain.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?"

Kiba answers Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike."

_Eh? The first strike as in the one I was able to block? _thought Issei.

"But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well."

Kiba answers it while laughing out "Hahaha" with a refreshing expression. Kiba put his bokuto to the front to show it to everyone and they all noticed that it was already broken.

"I strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise."

_That's how it is? Is this the thing she told me yesterday when she said, "I'll give you confidence"? _thought Issei as he continued to look at Buchou.

"Ise. You said to me that you were "the weakest and have no talent", right?"

"Y-Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, is weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

Tatsuya steps forward and points at the mountain that was blown away.

"Hyoudou, that attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

Issei stared at Tatsuya's comment in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tatsuya then continues to talk.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

_My power is amazing…? _Issei thought in disbelief as Buchou says it with confidence to him.

"You are the key to the game. Ise's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it were only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!"

—_Become stronger. Me? _

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phenex or not. We need to teach them very strictly in how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replies to her with a strong voice. Issei had everyone and Buchou with them. He could become stronger and he will become stronger with everyone else. He will defeat Riser Phenex!

With this newfound determination, Tatsuya was forced to train them much harder and trained them until the day came for the decisive battle.

**Meanwhile in the Underworld**

"… That is all I have to report."

"… Huh? Oh right. Thank you Iota. Now if anyone else has anything else to say, then I guess this concludes the meeting."

"Ufufufufu. I have something to say. I got this message from Epsilon-chan and according to her, our leader is going to be fight in an unofficial [Rating Game] for Rias Gremory."

"LEADER IS GONNA DO WHAT!? Are you serious Delta!?"

"Yes Zeta. After all these years, our Leader is finally making his move. Beta, Epsilon-chan invited us to go watch the game. I plan to go watch it."

"So…. he is going to participate in a game huh… Maybe I should disrupt the game to beat him up."

"Theta, please don't be stupid. It's the Leader who we are talking about. He is stronger than all of us here."

"Yeah I know Iota but…"

"Shut up all of you! If the Leader is going to have a game then we will all go and watch it. Hehehe. The future of this world is getting interesting."

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. My break ends today and I wasn't able to finish this arc before my break ends. I will try to finish the next chapter in 2 weeks. **

**In this chapter a couple of characters from the organization appeared though only in name. They are Delta, Beta and Zeta with Beta as the Acting Leader of the organization as their main Leader is not there at the moment. I know you readers can guess where he is. **

**No changes for both characters harems for now.**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. It's been a while but here it is! The Seventh chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The day of the decisive battle – Issei POV**

"I'm ready." said Issei as he was getting fired up in his own room. Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly at 12am.

Today the job as a Devil is off. Everyone went home straight after school because everyone may end up wasting their stamina.

They had planed to meet up at the clubroom 30 minutes prior to the match, so Issei could only stay here for about 90 minutes. However Issei felt very relaxed here in his own rooms so he wanted to stay here as long as he can.

Issei knew if he goes to the clubroom, he would start to feel nervous. This was more nerve racking than the time he had to wait for his entrance exam results to Kuoh Academy.

He was wearing his uniform. He had thought that this would be the most fitting clothing for this. When he asked Buchou if he should wear battle clothing,

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuoh academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Buchou replied like that to him with a smile so that's why his battle uniform will be his school uniform.

There are lots of banana peels near him. He ate all of them already, and that technique that he had been practicing ever since camp is almost complete.

_I can do this. I can do this! My new ultimate technique! _mentally shouted Issei when someone knocks on the door.

"Ise-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

He gets a bit shocked when he saw the clothing that Asia was wearing because she was wearing a nun outfit. She didn't have her veil on her head or wearing the cross around her neck.

"Asia that outfit…"

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

_I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between Devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints_. thought Issei as he knew Buchou will also allow it with a smile.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia makes a very happy face when he praises her.

"U-Umm, Ise-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant as she starts to stare shy at him.

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Asia approaches him who is sitting on his bed and then she sits beside him. She then hugs onto his arm tightly.

"W-What's wrong?"

Issei panics but he could feel her shaking.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure but first can you grab something from your room Asia?"

"What do you need?" asked Asia as Issei began explaining to her what he wanted to have from her. She agrees to it and runs to her room to quickly pick it up. He smiles and closes his eyes.

_Oi, come out if you can hear me. You are there, aren't you? Ddraig! I need to talk to you. Come out! _

**[So you are ready to trade. What a brave brat. Very well, Let's begin.] **

said Ddraig as Issei began to feel a pulse in his arm. Asia returns to the room and finds out what happens. Although she is sad that it happens, Issei holds on to Asia's hand gently and they stay like that till they leave the house.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was in his room, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He still had about an hour before he had to go back to the clubroom. Unlike the others, he wasn't nervous at all and was expecting members of Rias Gremory's peerage to easily win Riser's peerage because of the intense training they have done with him.

As he lay in his bed, he heard a knock on the door and saw the three Fallen Angel girls, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare entering the room.

"Something wrong?" asked Tatsuya as they walked towards him.

"Nope we are just here to wish you luck on the [Rating Game]." said Raynare with a slight blush. Tatsuya sat up and smiled at them.

"Thanks but I don't need luck. Besides this is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Oh? You believe that Rias-senpai and her peerage can win against that jerk?" asked Mittelt.

"Of course. Besides I have a score to settle with him and I won't take a defeat."

"A score to settle?" asked Kalawarner with a curious look.

"Yup. I need to defeat him and crush him to bits for insulting you three and Dohnaseek." replied Tatsuya causing the girls to go into a blush. All three of them sat around him and hugged him. Tatsuya looked on with a surprised looked.

"We have to thank you Tatsuya-sama. Thanks to you, we were able to live and granted a second chance." said Mittelt as the other two nodded their heads and continued to hug him. Tatsuya smiled and group hugged them.

"Hey I don't really deserve the thanks. I saved you guys because I felt you all need a second chance." replied Tatsuya as he saw them getting bigger blushes.

"Be careful Tatsuya. You might have a couple of Fallen Angel girls falling in love with you." winked Kalawarner as she teased Tatsuya. Tatsuya sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. The girls soon let him go and he moved to the middle of the room. He turned around to face them as they stood in front of him with smiles on their faces.

"You guys are watching the game right? asked Tatsuya as they all nodded at him. They were allowed to go to the Student Council room to watch the game with Sona Sitri. He smiled as he rubbed each of the girl's heads, as they blushed even more.

"Good. I will see you all after the game." said Tatsuya as he gave them a thumbs up. Before he could teleport away Raynare stepped towards him shyly. Tatsuya looked on with curiosity until he felt something soft on his cheeks when he realized that she kissed him.

"For good luck and payback for the forehead" said Raynare shyly as the other two girls looked on at Raynare with jealous looks. Tatsuya smiles at her and thanks her as he disappears to the clubroom for the preparations for the battle against Riser.

**Later that Night – Issei POV**

It was around 11:40 pm as the other club members and Issei has gathered in the old school building. They are waiting in their most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia and Tatsuya is wearing their uniform. Tatsuya was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt with a black hoodie over it. Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl with a loli face wears it. Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm. Asia and Issei sit on the chair quietly while they wait for the time to come. Issei looks over at Tatsuya who was listening to music on his headphones while summoning different types of weapons and swinging them around in his hand.

Unlike the rest of us, Tatsuya had a very relaxed look and feeling. He would occasionally hum and sing out loud to the songs he was listening to. He looked as if he was used to battle and combat. Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up besides Tatsuya was already standing up. Grayfia-san looks at each of us and sighs when she sees Tatsuya who was still listening to his music. She walks over to him and grabs his headphone off his head.

"Huh? Oh you were here Fia-chan?"

"Yes and please stop calling me Fia-chan. Even Delta calls me that now…" she saids with a blush. Tatsuya smiles and flicks her forehead to get her back to her usual cool demeanor. She clears her throat and starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

_I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. _thought Issei as he deduced that if they fought in the human world or Devil world, they would destroy everything so it means that they need a place where they won't harm anything. Issei leaves that thought and asks Buchou something he was concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

She told Issei that the she had another [Bishop] besides Asia and this [Bishop] was doing another mission, but wondered why isn't the [Bishop] here under this serious situation.

After Issei asks the question, everyone except Tatsuya, Asia and Issei acts weird. It seems like he asked something he shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Buchou says that to him without looking at him in the eyes.

_Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now. _thought Issei as he continued to wonder what this [Bishop] could be doing. He looks at Asia as she tilted her head at his look and looks at Tatsuya who suddenly put on a very serious face and then sighs and turns to Grayfia-san who begins to speak under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

_Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun._ thought Issei knowing that Buchou's parents are watching this as well so he couldn't show them an unsightly scene.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

_Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous._ thought Issei as he gulped his spit down. Buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

…_Huh? I think I heard it wrong. What did Buchou just say? O-Onii-sama…?_ Issei got confused so he puts his hand up and ask.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Kiba answers him straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

_What…_

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

_Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name… _thought Issei as he began listing the last names of the Maou's. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?" Tatsuya asks as he guesses what Issei was thinking.

"Yeah, that's it."

Tatsuya starts to explain after Issei admit it reluctantly.

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why the Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names." explained Tatsuya as Issei nods his head as he understands what was going. It wasn't their personal name but more like a managerial position.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas." finished Kiba as Issei was pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their names recorded in the books found in the libraries are already dead.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Kiba nods at his question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

—_Sirzechs Lucifer. Not a "Gremory" but a "Lucifer" huh. So he isn't referred by his family name any more like Buchou is._

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household."

It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back. Issei thought in amazement when Grayfia turns to face Tatsuya with a serious expression.

"Tatsuya, "they" will also be watching the game." as she finishes talking Tatsuya had a shocked look. Buchou was looking at both of them in confusion while the rest looked on in curiosity.

"So those idiots will be watching huh… Great…" commented Tatsuya as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"I also have a message delivered to you from one of them." continued Grayfia as everyone looked at her with curiosity, wanting to know what kind of friends Tatsuya has. Grayfia takes a deep breath and suddenly her expression changes from being cool and calm to a look of anger.

"Yo shithead! If you loss then I will be taking your place got it!?" said Grayfia as she tried to imitate the voice of the person. Everyone looked on in confusion and shock while Tatsuya just stood there shaking his head and sighing. Grayfia then points to the magic-circle and walks towards it.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

They began to gather on the magic-circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

_So we can only return here after the outcome. _thought Issei as the magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix so Issei guesses that it's the one used for the games. While Issei was thinking about it, the light covers them and the teleportation begins.

**Seconds Later**

When Issei opens his eyes, he tilted his head when he witnessed the view because this place is the clubroom.

_What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides Asia and I are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in. _Issei continued to look on when he noticed Grayfia-san was gone and was about to ask Buchou what was going on when suddenly.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

_School broadcast? It's Grayfia-san's voice. _thought Issei as he listened on.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield, which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

_What! T-Then this clubroom is a replica? It's exactly the same! The location of the furniture and even the scratches on the wall is the exact same so it really has a high reproduction of the real thing! _Issei mentally shouted as he looked on in shock. When he looks out the window he noticed that the sky is white so they must have made a replica of the school in this world of white. Issei was shocked at the power of the Devils as Grayfia continued to speak.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Riser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

_That's me! So I can't promote unless I go to the enemy's base. Due to the trait of my role, using "promotion" is absolutely necessary. _Issei thought as he remembered what "promotion" was. "Promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the [Pawn] reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base and he could change into any pieces besides the [King] piece.

_So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council room, huh._ thought Issei as the Student Council room is at the corner of the highest floor in the school building. Likewise, Riser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike them, where Issei was the only [Pawn], they have 8 [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], Issei realized that they would be in deep shit. The [Queen] is the ultimate piece. It's certain that they all will be in danger if they are to promote. It's normal for [Pawns] to be sent first so they can take down each other.

_Does that means I have to take down 8 beautiful girls of [Pawns] all by myself…?_ _Wow, I have rough roads ahead of me. _thought Issei as Akeno-san walks towards them with something in her hands.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

_So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it. _thought Issei as Grayfia-san begins to speak again.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]

The school bell rings signifying the start of the match and Issei's first Rating Game.

**Moments Later**

"First we have to take down Riser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

Akeno-san starts to prepare tea.

_U-Umm, we are in a middle of a match, you know…? _thought Issei as he looked on.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

_I-Is that how it's played? I thought it will be like those battles you often see in films…_ thought Issei as he felt it was something like those "ultimate fight between monsters" types of things.

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. Issei looks on realization, as it was the map of whole school. It's divided into grids and there are English alphabets and numbers on it. He realizes that it's broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard.

Buchou draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen to mark their base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Riser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once they enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So they would have to use their feet to move around then. Well, they can use their wings to fly, but they will become a sitting ducks. Also, Issei couldn't fly yet.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at his question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility."

…_Wow, they started to talk about the strategy in a way that I don't understand! W-Well, I'll just follow the order! I just need to make sure that I don't cause any trouble for them. _thought Issei as he looked over at Tatsuya who was yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looks uninterested in the meeting.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking toolbox with them. Tatsuya seeing them also stands up.

"Buchou, I will also go step up some traps as well."

"Eh…? That's alright with me but why?" asked a curious Rias.

"Let's say I have some special traps for Riser" said Tatsuya with a smirk as he walked out of the room. Rias looks at the rest of the people who were left in the room.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto, Koneko and Tatsuya returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Riser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and Issei didn't know what they are supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?" asked Issei, as he wanted to do something.

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

He replies to her energetically. Buchou waves her hand towards him.

"Sit here."

Issei sits next to Buchou because she told him to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

—_! W-Wait, is that…the legendary "lap pillow"!? I-I can really…use that white legs of yours…am I really allowed to do it!? _thought Issei as he looked on in shock and happiness.

"I-I will be in your care!"

Issei unconsciously bowed his head to Buchou politely. He starts to put his head on Buchou's lap slowly while gulping down his saliva. He could feel a really soft sensation on his cheek.

_Ooooooooh! Why are you so soft, Buchou!? My head is about to explode because I'm having lots of physical contacts with Buchou! Her actions towards me are too great for someone like me who am going through that age! _thought Issei as he starts to have tears in his eyes without even noticing it.

_Lap pillow. Out of all the things I want to get done by a girl, it's definitely among the "Top 10". And right now it became a reality… _thought Issei as he didn't know what he was doing in the middle of an important match.

Buchou sighs while looking at him.

"Geez. Why are you crying?"

"Sob, getting a "lap pillow" from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

"If it's just "lap pillow", then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy."

_What!? T-This is absurd!? You will!? Why is Buchou so nice to me!? No, that's not important now! So something like that is possible!? _thought Issei as he will definitely ask her again some time later. He looks at Asia who is looking at him with teary eyes and she is making a weird face. Issei couldn't understand why but she had a very unpleasant look. Buchou then puts her hand on his forehead.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment Issei says his doubts, there is a big change in his body. He could a power growing within him. He didn't what it was but it was amazing. He feels different than the power up that he gets from his Boosted Gear. If that is a power that he receives from elsewhere, then this power up is coming from within him and it feels comfortable.

_What is this—?_ wonders Issei only for Buchou to answer him as she says it in his ears.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

_Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power. _thought Issei as she continued to talk.

"Thanks to Tatsuya's training, you have slowly began to cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that harsh training. Issei was glad that he went through that training by training hard! Buchou then starts to pat his head. He notices Asia looking at me with sharp eyes.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]."

Buchou makes a small laugh at his opinion.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Riser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

Buchou already thought about their roles carefully and has already made a plan for their move. Apparently Tatsuya helped her a little bit. The battle can be settled if he charged up his demonic-power with his Sacred Gear and shoot it to the new school building. However Issei guess that the opponent may also foresee such method, and they may have a counter-measure against it.

Also there is a limit to his attack, which has powered up, and since he is bad at using demonic-powers, he can't do something like wasting it. If he would have to do it, it will be safer to promote to [Queen] first, that way he could guarantee the power of the attack.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!" said Issei from the bottom of his heart.

Buchou smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

_I will definitely make Buchou win! I won't give Buchou to a jerk like that! _thought Issei as he laid on her lap until Kiba and Koneko-chan got back. Buchou smiled as she took the map when Tatsuya came back in the room.

"Tatsuya can you mark on this map where you put your traps?" asked Buchou as he nodded and marked the map. She looked at the place where he marked and stared in shock.

"How did you place a trap there?"

"Don't worry. I hid my presence so they didn't even know that I set it there."

"But why did you set a trap at Riser's base?" continued to ask as Tatsuya sighed and looked at her.

"Because I have a feeling that you will charge into the enemy base and fight him head on?" answer Tatsuya as Buchou was surprised that he knew what she was planning to do.

"Here" saids Tatsuya as he gives her a piece of paper with a magic-circle on it. She looked on with curiosity as Tatsuya answered her doubt.

"That magic-circle is the way to activate the trap. The trap I placed basically removes the oxygen from the air around Riser, making him unable to use his power of fire, wind and regeneration for only fifteen minutes. It's a pretty powerful spell so use it wisely." explained Tatsuya as Buchou puts the piece of paper in her pocket. Buchou looks at all her peerage members and she nods at them and they nod back at her, signifying that they are about to move.

**Outside the Old School Building**

"Alright!"

Issei raised his spirit in front of the old school building. Next to him was Koneko-chan. She will be his partner for the next plan.

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou was sending them off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nods at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

Their target is the gym. They need to win the battle that will be awaits them. The ones that will be heading there is Issei and Koneko-chan. They are not allowed to fail.

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go by placing his sword to his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous. Asia's ability to heal is their lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, they are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for their strategy. The winning factor is to protect Buchou who is their [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The strongest servant, Akeno-san replies. According to Buchou, the outcome will be decided with her move.

_I will be relying on your ultimate move that is hidden behind that smiling face of yours! _thought Issei as Buchou turns to face Tatsuya who was leaning on the wall. She smiled at him as he looked at her.

"My servants and I will be under your care, Tatsuya. I hope you have the skills many people say you have." said Buchou, only for Tatsuya to give off a creepy smile as she steps forward after she checks everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Riser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phenex with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

[Yes!]

All of them replies together and heads off. Tatsuya sighs and vanishes from the area.

_Looks like he didn't like to be called servants. _thought Issei as he, Koneko-chan, and Kiba leaves the old school building.

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

He could hear Asia cheering for them from behind. They raised their hands and wave at her.

_Now, there's no more turning back Hyoudou Issei! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead! _thought Issei as they ran towards the gym. During their way towards the gym, Kiba leaves them to head to a different direction. It's in their plan for Kiba to leave them at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

They split up after saying their good byes. Issei knew that he had his job and Kiba had to do his job. He continued towards the gym along with Koneko-chan.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, they couldn't enter from there because they could have been caught. They needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. They went there and turn the doorknob, as they were lucky to find it unlocked.

Issei started at the gym because even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing. They came into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

Issei tried to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

Before Issei could be shocked at hearing that, a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

A voice of a woman calls out to them. Koneko-chan and Issei shows themselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress, the twins and also the loli girl who he almost fought against. He had never thought that he would meet her this quickly. Issei remembers that the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. Issei know that because they were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to them at the clubroom before they arrived here.

_Three [Pawns] and one [Rook]… We are also a [Pawn] and a [Rook], though their numbers are double of ours. _thought Issei at the grim situation but he knew that this battle could not be avoidable.

"Boosted Gear, standby."

[Boost!]

The Boost begins.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Yeah!"

Both Koneko-chan and Issei stand in front of their opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grab their chainsaws with a smile

–H_ey, a chainsaw!? _thought Issei as the chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

_Wow! Are you serious!? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that! _thought Issei with surprise.

"Disassembling time!"

Both of the twins say that happily. Meanwhile Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us. It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other. Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. Issei thought that Koneko-chan is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If his memory is right, Issei thought her name is Mira.

"Split, split, split, split, split!" said the twins as they came running right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the flare. They start to swing them at him as he barely dodged the first strike. He tackles one of the twins with his shoulder and put some distance between them. If it's a simple move like this, then the Boosted Gear won't reset. If he gets too carried away and attack them, the power will return to the original state.

Issei suddenly heard a sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!" said Issei as he dodged this attack as the stick passes through my armpit sharply. It's an attack from the girl called Mira. He was pleased with himself that he could dodge it this time. He noticed that his body could move more than he thought. It was because of the tough training with Tatsuya and also because Buchou unsealed some of the power of the [Pawn] pieces inside him.

_I can do this! I can actually do this! I have confidence in my own power. I really have to thank Tatsuya for the tough training. _thought Issei as a chainsaw grazes his cheek. From the pain he felt, it's certainly bleeding. When he looked carefully, his uniform is cut in different places.

[Boost!]

_The second power up! _thought Issei as he continued to dodge attacks from the girls. He dodged the attacks that are coming from above him by moving my body to the side, and he dodged the attacks coming from the side by jumping and ducking down. He guards the attacks of the stick that is coming from the front by crossing his arms!

_Yeah! I overcame all of their attacks! How's that, dammit!? _

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting him effectively.

_Too bad. I also trained like hell as well. I won't be able to face Buchou and the others if I lose instantly! _Issei thought when suddenly.

[Boost!]

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

He will fight them in this state. His whole body is getting overflowed with power. He won't waste it even for a bit.

"I will take care of you two first!"

He runs towards one of the twins. The opponents can't react to his movements for a slight moment. She swings her chainsaw after she realizes the situation she is in, but his fist has already reached her and one of the twin [Pawns] went flying with his hit.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!"

The little sister of the girl he just hit aims her chainsaw towards him, but Issei twists his body and hit the girl. The younger sister of the chainsaw twins falls down to the floor.

"Haa!"

The stick girl with a childish face thrust her stick towards me.

"Daa!"

Issei cuts down her stick with his karate chop and hits the girl away who just lost her weapon without a moment to spare!

"Kyaaah!"

The young girl rolls on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. When he looks, the china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan is still maintaining her fighting stance. He could tell that Koneko-chan is at an advantage by the looks of it.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Riser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again.

_Fufufu, you won't be able to act in such way any longer. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for activating my ultimate technique. _thought Issei as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

At the same time he snaps his fingers, the chainsaw twins and the stick girl's clothes gets blown away.

_Yes, even their underclothes are blown to pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls are exposed right in front of me. _thought Issei happily as he looked at each girl. All three of them still need some growth but to Issei it was a wonderful feeling. He was laughing loudly as blood bursts out of his nose.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Their scream echoes within the gym. All three of them ducks down to the floor and are trying to hide their private parts.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!" said Issei as he didn't have any talent in using his demonic-power so he just used what power he had to create this technique. He was pleased that he was able to strip the girls and that's why he peeled all of the fruits and vegetables with his demonic-powers.

The activation requirement is that he needs to touch his opponents. Then he sends them his demonic-power that is filled with strong imagination and this is the result.

"You are the worst! You are the enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twin's starts to bad mouth him while having tears in their eyes. He gladly accepted those words until-.

"...I misjudged you."

Koneko-chan's muttering he heard from far away impales his heart. Then he hears a sound from the transceiver he has on his ear.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

Buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko-chan also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

Buchou's order! Issei nods after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan as they dashed towards the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Riser's servants become shocked by their actions as they watched on.

Koneko-chan and Issei leaves from the central entrance when an instant flash and then a huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of them gets wiped out.

"Take."

When Issei turns around, he can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] retires!]

"WHAT!?" shouted Issei as Grayfia-san's voice that is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield. All of them including Akeno was shocked to hear that only two were taken out.

_Shit! Two of them got away! Where did they go!? We have to find them _thought Issei when he started to move about when a voice ranged out from his transceiver. Issei immediately knew that this voice was Tatsuya's voice.

"Don't worry about those two. I will deal with them. Continue with the plan." said Tatsuya calmly.

"O-Okay. Good luck Tatsuya" said Issei as he took a deep breath and turned to face Koneko-chan.

"We did it, Koneko-chan." said Issei as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she avoids him.

"…Please don't touch me…"

She says that with a scorn voice and she's glaring at him.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades."

"…Even so, it is a very low technique."

_Oh my. Looks like she hates me for real now… _thought Issei in a sad tone.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a good attack and although we let 2 escape, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

He could hear Buchou's voice from the transceiver he had in his ears. She sounds somewhat happy. Buchou's plan was to destroy the Gymnasium and along with it, take down a couple of Riser's servants. They needed to have them battle them by making the opponent come into the gym as well. They simply needed to flee after they fight them for a certain time. After that, Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Asia are heading out. Issei and Koneko-chan's next move is to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court. As they began to head out, a sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When he looks at where the sound came from, he noticed it was the place where Koneko-chan was standing a couple of seconds earlier.

_NO! Could it be… _thought Issei as he stared at the site that exploded.

"…K-Koneko-chan!" said Issei when he suddenly-.

"Take."

An unknown voice. When he looks up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread. It's a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. It's Riser's servant. So Riser's servant did this to Koneko-chan. I'm sure that is Riser's [Queen].

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Riser-sama. It's useless to resist."

The magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing but suddenly stops laughing when she notices a shadow standing in the middle of exploded site. The dust clears and in the middle stood Koneko-chan in a defensive stance. Bits of her clothes were destroyed but she looked fine.

"Koneko-chan! You are alright! But… How?" asked Issei as he went closer to her as she continued to stare at Riser's queen while she looks at her with a shocked look.

"H-How is that possible?! That blast should have defeated you!" stated the queen while Koneko-chan begins brushing the dust of her.

"…. Simple. I used 'Harden'" answered Koneko-chan.

"Harden!? What is that!? I never heard of it before!" replied the queen in shocked tone as Koneko-chan smirks at her. For Issei, it was the first time she smiled in anyway.

"…That's because only my master and I know of this technique…" replied Koneko-chan calmly while Issei looked in amazement. He did notice that she called Tatsuya 'her master' but decided to ignore that comment and focus on the battle. Riser's queen was giving a furious look as she shot another attack only for Koneko-chan to destroy the attack with a punch with her new metallic right arm.

_So this is what Koneko-chan learned. Harden… What a powerful looking ability_ thought Issei as the queen was now was even more pissed of and prepared another attack when Akeno-san interfered.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Riser Phenex-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you."

"Ise-kun, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"B-But!"

Issei tries to convince her but Akeno-san shows a serious face to him for the first time. He can feel the extreme pressure from her.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job."

_That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno-san. I need to focus on what I need to accomplish. _thought Issei as he nodded at her and turned to head to where they had to meet Kiba with Koneko-chan.

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!" shouts Issei as he heads towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for them. Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind them.

**Meanwhile – Tatsuya POV**

"Acho!" sneezed Tatsuya as he leaned against a tree trunk with a sleepy look. He had being doing that ever since he teleported away from the entrance of the old school building.

_Man someone must be talking about me… _thought Tatsuya as he opened his eyes and saw two girls standing in front of him with battle stances. One was wearing a blue qipao that was torn in a couple of places here and there and the other was a girl who was completed naked and also had a couple of scratch marks here and there. Both of them spotted Tatsuya sleeping when they managed to escape the attack from the gym.

After he spotted them, they stood there for a couple of minutes in a very tense atmosphere while Tatsuya continued to wake up and go back to sleep. Tatsuya yawns and sighs as he slowly begins to bring himself up.

"Just to tell you before hand, I don't really like to hit girls but sadly your master only have girls in his peerage so don't expect me to go easy on you two." stated Tatsuya as he pointed at both of them. They continued to stand there while Tatsuya looked at them with a dull expression.

As he they continued to watch each other, Tatsuya sighs and begins to sit back down to go back to his nap when suddenly-.

""Don't sit back down!"" shouted the two girls in unison.

"Why?"

"…Because you are gonna fight us" replied the naked girl as the other girl began to nod her head. Tatsuya sighs and waves his hands.

"Alright, alright… Ummmmm. What's your names again?" asked Tatsuya as both girls sighed in disbelief. They have never met someone as lazy as Tatsuya before. The navy qipao wearing girl steps forward first.

"My name is Xuelan, Riser-sama's [Rook]"

"…My name is Mira, Riser-sama's [Pawn]" replied the other girl. Tatsuya looked on and nodded to them as he pointed to himself.

"And I'm Tatsuya Yukimura, a temporary servant of Rias-Buchou. Pleased to meet both of you. Now before we start to fight…" said Tatsuya as he looked at Mira with a sigh. She looks at him and tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Can't you please wear some clothes?" asked Tatsuya only for her to immediately turn away in embarrassment. She kept glancing at Tatsuya and he noticed that she had blush on her face. Tatsuya sighed and began to take of his hoodie. Both of them looked in curiosity as he held it in his hands and as soon as he took a step forward, he instantly appeared in front of both them while giving them his hoodie.

Both of them had an astonished look on their faces as he held out his hoodie for Mira. Mira slowly turned to look at Tatsuya and saw him looking away and could tell he was trying to not look at her body too much. She wearily but gladly took the hoodie and she slowly began to wear it. Tatsuya turns around and heads back to the original space.

"…T-Thanks" said Mira as Tatsuya glanced back at her with a smile only for Mira to blush a little bit more. Tatsuya stops moving, twists around and shoves his hands down his pocket as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Well… shall we begin this battle?" said Tatsuya only for Xuelan to appear behind him, readying to kick him. Tatsuya smirked and jumped in the air to avoid the kick. He then proceeds to flip backwards and lands behind Xuelan. Xuelan turns around quickly and prepares to punch him only for Tatsuya to dodge the strike. She continues to punch him only for Tatsuya to dodge them all. Mira stood to the side in awe at how quick he was in combat. As she continued to stare at him, she begins to feel something burning in her chest. She snaps out of the thought and charges forward.

_Huh… Xuelan moves very well. Her kicks are accurate and punches are strong. _thought Tatsuya as he saw Mira charging towards him with the corner of his eyes. Tatsuya pulls his right arm out of his pocket and grabs Xuelan's arm and throws her at Mira. They collide and fall to the ground. Tatsuya stood there with a smirk as the two girls begins to slowly stand up.

"Come on. Is this all you got? Xuelan you are known as a [Rook] on par with a [Queen] and Mira, although Riser states that you are the weakest of the group you are pretty strong too." comments Tatsuya as the two girls glares intensely at Tatsuya who was only smirking. He then taunts them only for Mira to charge at him. She reels her arm back and tries to punch him, only for Tatsuya to stop her with his legs. She stares in shock as he brings his leg down causing her to lose balance. He then brings up his other leg and kicks her in the face, sending her flying a few meters.

"Mira!" shouted Xuelan and turns to Tatsuya with a look of anger only for Tatsuya to disappear and appear quickly in front of her. Without a second to spare, he knees her stomach and quickly backs away. Xuelan gets on her knees as she spits a bit of blood. Tatsuya turns to look at Mira who was standing up weakly after getting hit by his attack. He could tell that it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

She puts all her strength in her legs and begins to charge towards Tatsuya who just sighs. She launches a kick only for Tatsuya to spin around her and kick her hard in the sides. She is launched towards Xuelan as they once again collide and are sent a few meters backwards. They lay on the ground when they notice red colored magic-circle appearing in front of them. They looked past it and saw Tatsuya with hand out in front of him and he smiles at them.

"I had fun fighting you two but it's over. Mira, I will be coming to your hospital room to pick up my hoodie later." said Tatsuya with a smile as he clenched his fist and tornado of fire erupted from the magic-circle burning them alive.

[Riser Phenex-sama's [Pawn] and [Rook] retires!]

The voice of Grayfia rang out around the battlefield. Tatsuya sighs and starts to walk towards the sports ground slowly to help out in the battle if necessary.

**Issei POV**

Issei and Koneko-chan were running to the sports court when Issei stopped as he heard Riser's [Pawn] and [Rook] retires.

_Good job Tatsuya! _thought Issei when another announcement is heard.

[Riser Phenex-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

_It's the announcement! Three of Riser's [Pawns] were defeated!? _thought Issei as he was still on his way to the destination with Koneko-chan. Akeno-san is battling the [Queen], Buchou and Asia are on their way here and Tatsuya was nowhere to be seen so it must be Kiba.

With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated and that meant that they have nine members left including Riser while they still had seven members left.

—_! Someone grabs his and Koneko-chan's arms while they are on their way to the court! An enemy!?_ thought Issei as both of them were making their stance, but the one who is holding their arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"…Senpai…"

"Hey Koneko-chan, Ise-kun."

Kiba is observing the sports court from behind the storage room, which is a blind spot from the court. Issei and Kiba hit their knuckles together. Although Kiba pisses Issei off during their normal school life, he is the most dependable ally in terms of battle.

"I heard the announcement. Was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?"

Kiba nods at his question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Riser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba is smiling, but his eyes aren't. He then turns to look at Koneko-chan who was now panting a little.

"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"….I'm sorry Yuuto-senpai. Using Harden depletes my magic-power and stamina faster. I will be ready in moment but what does the defense look like of the area?" asked Koneko-chan as she tried to recover a bit of her strength.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense." commented Koneko-chan.

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here." said Kiba. They managed to destroy one of the two path's leading to the enemy's base so it will be natural that they will increase the defense here.

_Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym._ thought Issei as he tried to remove the nervousness he felt.

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asks him with a smile causing his face to go red.

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you two who has full of battle experience."

Issei has the powerful Boosted Gear and although that will be enough for him to be a threat but he knew that the wielder, him is still a newbie in terms of battle.

Although he was still a newbie, he wanted to fight for Buchou. He wanted to do something for Buchou. He had decided that he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Look."

While Issei tries to make his determination strong, Kiba shows him his hand.

—_! Kiba's hands are shaking._

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun and Koneko-chan."

_Kiba…has been thinking that much about this match… Like I thought, in terms of battle he's—. _thought Issei as he smiles at Kiba.

"Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused."

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "behind"?"

"Dumbass! If it's sticking in, then it's my job! I mean, no! Die, handsome!"

"…No perverted thoughts both of you" said Koneko-chan in a disgusting tone. While Issei was shocked that he got dragged in his pace he heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Riser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armour who is standing at the center of it daringly.

_What a bold female [Knight]! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! _thought Issei as Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room. He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot." complained Issei as he nodded to Koneko-chan as they both walked out of their hiding spots and followed Kiba.

—_He looks cool. _thought Issei after observing Kiba from his back.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Yuuto Kiba."

"I'm the [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou!"

"….[Rook], Koneko Toujou…"

Kiba, Koneko-chan and Issei named themselves to Riser's [Knight], Karlamine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

_So we don't have normal sanity, huh. _thought Issei

"But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Karlamine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba's aggressive words and Kiba is making a really lively smile.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Karlamine starts to slash as if she is dancing. The swords hit each other making sparks. They both have god speed because they are [Knights].

They started their battle with exchanges of swords that Issei couldn't follow with his eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed.

_So what am I supposed to do? ...Hmm, I will be killing the tension if I help Kiba._ thought Issei as he saw it was a one on one fight. He looks at Koneko-chan who was just calmly watching the battle

"You two seem bored."

""—!""

When they look at the direction where the voice came from, there is a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face. From the looks of it, Issei could tell this woman was a [Rook]. Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Karlamine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. Issei thinks she is Riser's [Bishop]. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess. The [Bishop] princess looks at him with weird eyes.

"Hmm. So this boy is the [Pawn] that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then starts to say rude things.

_Ku! She has a bad tongue even though she has a cute face! _thought Issei as he looked over at Koneko-chan who shakes her head.

_So she isn't ready to battle? Then looks like I will have to fight against these two. _thought Issei again as he took his distance from where he was standing and makes a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear power up starts. Issei had to leave the [Knight] to Kiba, and take care of these two. But the [Bishop] girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from them after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at them from a distance.

_Eh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?_

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?" asked Issei in a confused manner. This was supposed to be an important fight so Issei wonders why is she deciding to withdraw from the fight.

Hearing that question, Isabella-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?" shouted Issei as words slips out of his mouth.

_Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle! _thought Issei with a shocked expression as the [Rook], Isabella-san begins to explain.

"She is—. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Riser-sama's little sister. She became Riser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Riser-sama's actual sister."

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! _thought Issei as he looks at the girl. The bird bastard's sister waves her hand with a smile at him as if she realized that he is in shock to find the truth.

"According to Riser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."." commented Isabella-san with a displeasured look. Issei face palmed himself at the bird guy who is really a perv and also a dumb ass. However Issei could understand how that bird guy felt. He also wanted a little sister in his ideal harem.

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!"

When he was thinking of that the [Rook] Isabella came forward, a really sharp punch passes through his cheek but luckily, he dodges the attack by instinct.

"I see. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear, no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabella makes a suspicious move while moving her body. She starts to attack from unpredictable angles and places.

_Is this one of those flicker jabs you see in boxing!? It will definitely hurt if I get hit by it! _thought Issei as all he could do was dodge until —

"…Gah!"

Issei suddenly felt an intense pain in his stomach. A kick. He was too focused on her punches so he didn't pay attention to her legs. He becomes unbalanced, and more punches came at his face. Lots of her flicker jabs hits his face and for Issei, it hurts a lot.

[Boost!]

_Ku! I'm sure that was my fifth boost! This will be enough if my opponent is a [Pawn], but this isn't enough to defeat a [Rook]! _thought Issei as in terms of piece value, [Rook] is the next highest after [Queen]. He knew he won't be able to take her down with half-assed attacks. He crosses his arms to guard against her punches. Her punches are heavy even with his guard on. He steps back when she withdrew her fist. The enemy's attack stops but she is still moving. He won't know when she will attack again.

Issei was glad that he sparred with Tatsuya. That proved to be very useful. That's because it gave him the sense to know when the opponent will stop attacking. Buchou also told him how to run so he was able to dodge the attacks just now. Then the [Rook] Isabella smiles.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent."

_Stamina…? Did I do something amazing? _thought Issei as she continued to explain.

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

—_! So that was the reason for the brutal training Tatsuya had been doing. _thought Issei as he finally realized why he was force to run from the morning and even had to carry rocks on his back on the mountain path.

_Buchou! I am able to fight! I am standing! _mentally shouted Issei as he was happy that he could know fight for her. He was now determined not to lose and he decided that he will definitely make Buchou win by defeating this [Rook] in front of him.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase."

"[Rook] Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!"

It happens when he made his resolve. He heard the sound of the wind. When he looks, he witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing. Even Koneko-chan was shocked to see the Holy Eraser blown away by the enemy [Knight].

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Karlamine's sword is covered in flames but Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword.

_Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here. _as Issei felt something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword. At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

—_I-Ice sword!? _thought Issei as everyone except Kiba and Koneko-chan had a shocked expression.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Karlamine swings her flame sword to the side. She has an impatient look. The instant Karlamine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks and disappears.

However she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Karlamine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning his skin.

"That Karlamine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face. Koneko-chan does the same as she looks at the battle with a worried expression.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"'Replenish Calm'. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade.

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Karlamine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards. There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different. From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords.

[Boost!]

—_Here it comes! _thought Issei as he began to form a block of demonic-power on both of his hands.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

Issei spreads his arms across and put them together. Issei imagines how he will shoot it and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within him. However he needs to hold back a little because it had the power of destroying a whole mountain.

_My special move! "Dragon Shot"! _mentally shouted Issei as he shouted the name of his special move inside himself since the enemy may predict what he is about to do by hearing it. A mass of demonic-power gets released from his hands.

"Guwah!"

He gets pushed back because of its power. He continues to look at the "Dragon Shot" even though he gets myself pushed back . The attack is heading towards his opponent really fast. His target is Riser's [Rook].

Buchou told him that in a "Rating Game", [Rooks] are the most troublesome ones.

Their attacks and defenses get higher. These are the [Rooks] traits and that is what their most terrifying aspect is. It's normal to give the role of [Rook] to someone with high attack and defense, but it is also used in a different way.

You can also give a role of [Rook] to someone with high speed or high demonic-power.

People who fight using demonic-power tends to have weak physical builds so they used the trait to overcome their weakness. So if you give the role of [Rook] to someone with fast legs, they will turn into all-rounder type with fast legs, high defense and high attack.

Furthermore, [Rook] has a special ability similar to the "promotion" of a [Pawn].

—The "Castling".

They can change the position of themselves with the [King] immediately. Buchou told him this is the most troublesome technique. It doesn't do anything after "Checkmate", but swapping the position of the [King] and [Rook] is certainly powerful. Increasing their strong points or covering their weak points is up to the Master. There are so many ways of using the pieces.

_That's why I will take on the [Rook] Isabella. _thought Issei as he continued to watch the attack heading towards the [Rook].

"Isabella! Don't take it! Dodge!"

Riser's [Knight], Karlamine shouts at Isabella who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. Isabella just dodges his attack. His Dragon Shot that misses the target went far away. It's heading for the tennis court and the next moment—.

The sound of the ground rumbling and a red glow of light and whirlwind hits them. He looks at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

—_It's gone! The tennis court along with the surrounding sports grounds is gone! _thought Issei in shock when he realized it once a gain. His Scared Gear was abnormal.

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!"

By following the shouts of Karlamine, Riser's [Rook] Isabella locked-on at him.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

_It's different from before, Isabella! My current attack power is that of a High-class Devil! _thought Issei happily as he watched the enemy came rushing in at him, starting to kick and punch. He guards them, and put strength in his left arm.

"Daa!"

His knuckle went towards Isabella. She crosses her arms and guards, but his heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked [Rook] flying.

_Yes! I touched her! I can use it now! _thought Issei as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"Burst! Dress Break!"

That moment, Isabella's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible.

_Wow, those are huge oppais! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory! _

"What! What is this!?"

Isabella reacts by hiding her private parts. Without wasting anytime, Issei puts forward the small block of demonic-power that he created with his right hand and shoot it towards the enemy!

"Goooooo!"

The mass of demonic-power that has been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of demonic-power cover the naked Isabella's body. A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calms down, Isabella who is on the ground starts to get covered with light. She starts to fade away and disappear from this place.

[Reset]

The effect of Boosted Gear runs out. Then—.

[Riser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires.]

Issei heard the announcement of Grayfia-san.

"Hell yeaaaaaah!" shouted Issei with as he defeated a [Rook]. He was inhaling some air after the fight with Isabella. He noticed that he used quite a lot of stamina and demonic-power. He knows he can shoot it one or two more times before probably fainting again.

Riser's [Knight], Karlamine, smirks after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that [Pawn] and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary [Pawn]."

The enemy praises him and he feels a bit happy.

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B-Blowing away a woman's clothes…"

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologize as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher."

Like that, Kiba apologizes to Karlamine. Issei felt complicated as he was apologizing. He looked over at Koneko-chan who was glaring at him.

Karlamine says it while holding the short sword with the other hand.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Everyone here realizes how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba.

_Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold._

Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

There is killing intent between the two. The killing intents are so strong that it is making Issei shake as well. Even Koneko-chan has a worried expression at the killing intent Kiba was releasing. While they both watched on, someone approaches them while he was feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So it's here."

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?"

"Don't tell me she was defeated?"

Lots of Riser's servant girl's starts to gather. He notices that they are the two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight]. The remaining members had all gathered in one place for the big battle.

_What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only Koneko-chan, Kiba and I from our group!? _thought Issei as he knew that Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy [Queen]. There is still lightning in the sky.

Buchou and Asia are somewhere since he actually had no idea where they were.

"Hey, the [Pawn]-kun over there."

Riser's girl calls him.

"Riser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When he looks in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

_No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou! _

[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?"

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Riser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]

Issei was making a clueless face, and Riser's sister comes to talk to him with a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth where the sound of her laughter went as "Hohoho".

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the [Queen]! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…"

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughs at his argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Oh really? Then you clearly underestimate the one person who could Riser." stated Issei causing the sister to cock her eyebrow in interest.

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"Our temporary servant, Tatsuya Yukimura!" shouted Issei as she laughed at him.

"Him? He seems strong but I don't sense anything unique coming from him. He will never be able to beat Onii-sama."

"Don't underestimate the 'Hero of the Underworld'!" shouted Issei only for her to blink her eyes many times. She began to slowly open her mouth.

"T-T-T-T-The Hero of the Underworld!? You mean the legendary warrior who fought in the Devil Civil War? That's him!?" shouted the sister as the other members of the peerage began to back away. Riser's sister makes a click with her fingers and the servant Devils surrounds him and Koneko-chan as she prepares to fight.

"We will have to defeat you two as quickly as possible so that we can deal with the Hero then! Mihae, deal with the [Rook] since she is in a weakened state. Karlamine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phenex?"

Karlamine agrees to Riser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Karlamine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Siris draws her big sword from her back It's really wide.

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

The two beast girls disappear from his sight and then he receives a blow on his stomach and head.

"Guhaa!"

Without a time to whine, he starts to receive blows in his legs, arms, shoulders, back. He couldn't see their fists because they moved with extreme speed.

"B-Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

The boost starts but the enemy's attack increases more.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Ile and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs! Also don't touch his hands! It seems like that person has a shameless move that blows away clothes by touching his opponents!"

After hearing that, the twins make an expression of fear.

"That's low!"

"Beast!"

_Shut up! What's wrong with it!? What's wrong with obtaining a move that strips down girls naked!?_

"It's vulgar to think with your lower body!"

"What's wrong with thinking with my lower body!? I'm a guy!" replied Issei only for him to know it was pointless talking back to them. He was more shocked Riser's sister as she understands his weakness very well. He turns to look at Koneko-chan who also couldn't move because of attacks being shot out by the other [Bishop].

They are now aiming for his legs as they began to low kicked him in his calves.

He couldn't attack recklessly while the Boosted Gear is doubling his power. He was to run and evade so that he could get the boosts.

"Ouch!"

Another low kick and because of this his legs are shaking because of the pain. With this, he couldn't run away—.

"Guhaa!"

He receives a heavy punch in his face and blood comes out from his mouth and nose. Tears also begins starts to come out because of the pain.

"Ise-kun! Shit!"

When Kiba sees his situation, he holds the sword with two hands and starts slashing so he can defeat Karlamine quickly!

"Karlamine! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you can't win against that [Knight]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep that [Knight] busy!"

Riser's sister laughs with enjoyment.

"…Senpai…!"

Koneko-chan looks at Issei as she now begins to dodge the attacks that were sent out by the [Bishop]. However she couldn't get closer to Issei as the attacks were block her path towards him.

Finally, his legs can't move anymore and so his knee hits the ground. He didn't have any strength left in his legs. He didn't want to faint right now because he will retire if he does. A shock wave shakes the whole field. He looks up because he thought it might be, and it was Buchou and Riser fighting. They are clashing against each other by using their crimson demonic-power and fire demonic-power up in the air.

Riser doesn't even have a scratch while Buchou on the other hand has some parts of her uniform burnt. Issei thinks she is breathing heavily as well.

…_Lose? Us? Buchou is? _thought Issei as he thought what would happen if they lose. He suddenly knew he had to stand up and fight. He had to protect her. He needs to protect the person he admires and that is Buchou. He wants to fight for her.

—_Hey Red Dragon Emperor-san. Answer me if you can hear me. _thought Issei as he begins to shout.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!"

[Dragon Booster!]

His Sacred Gear makes a red light.

_It's not enough. This isn't enough! I want more strength!_

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

The gauntlet makes a sound that he have never heard before, and there is a change to his left arm. The red aura covers his left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form. When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear—.

"...It changed?"

The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallization of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on his arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.

…_Huh? What is this—? I'm wondering about it, and the jewel sends the information to my head. _thought Issei as he analyzes the information he gets from the jewel. Suddenly he smirks and knows what to do.

"Kibaaaaaa!"

He puts all my strength to his legs and got up. Although he can hear screams coming from various parts of his body, he sprints towards Kiba.

"Koneko-chan! Follow me now!" Issei shouted back to her only for her to nod in amazement and begins to follow him. He turns to face Kiba.

"Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba seems confused at his shout but he put his sword on the ground and howls highly.

"Sword Birth!"

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appear. Issei thrusts his fist on the glowing ground and shout.

"Boosted Gear! The second ability!"

With the power Issei increased with his Sacred Gear, he sends the power to the ground with only one target in mind and that is Kiba's ability to create demonic swords.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[Transfer.]

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area. All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords. All of them are the demonic swords created by Kiba.

The second power, "Boosted Gear Gift". The effect is to send the power that he boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. He sent his power to Kiba's demonic swords through the ground and this is the result. It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around them became a field of blades.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Riser's servants blurt out their anguish as the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground penetrate their bodies. Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

—_They are retiring! _thought Issei.

[Riser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

"Yes!" shouted Issei as he made a victory pose after the announcement. With that attack, it took down a large number of their servants.

_I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Oh yeah! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability! _thought Issei as he could use his new ability to defeat Riser.

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought. Koneko-chan stared at the swords with awe.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your—"

That instant, a loud explosion was heard and they all looked up to see something heading towards them. Before it crashed on to the ground, it regain it's posture and looks up at the sky.

_It's Akeno-san! _thought Issei as he noticed it was one of the two-Onee-sama's of their school. It looked she was having a hard time against Riser's [Queen].

"Impressive, Priestess of Lightning. I never expected you had a tough defensive."

"Ara ara, thank you for the compliment. It was thanks to the training from our dear friend Tatsuya."

"I see but it looks like you don't have anymore demonic-power left so I could just finish you off." stated Riser's [Queen] as she began to build up her demonic-power only for her to lose concentration due to a sudden attack towards her. They all look at the direction of the attack, only to see Tatsuya with his hands out in front of him.

"Sorry, Bomb Queen. I won't let you defeat anyone else." said Tatsuya as he prepared to summon more magic-circles of fire to attack her. She also prepared to attack him with magic when they heard an explosion coming from the new school building. They all turn to look and what they saw was something that surprised everyone. A barrier was protecting Rias while she was getting healed from Asia and while Riser continued to attack. Riser's [Queen] decided to go help out her [King] instead so leaves the battlefield to help him out.

"Yo. You are late Yukimura!" shouted Issei as they watched her leave to Riser's side.

"It's good to see you Tatsuya-kun."

"…Tatsuya-senpai."

"Hahahahaha. Sorry. I wanted to take my time getting here. Anyway you guys should go help out Rias-Buchou." said Tatsuya only for Issei to look at him with a disappointed look.

"Sorry Tatsuya but I used up all my stamina and demonic-power so I won't be able to properly fight him." explained Issei only for Tatsuya to sigh and place his hand on his shoulder. He looked at Tatsuya curiously when he felt power and energy seeping into his body. He felt his stamina returning and his demonic-power is regenerating.

"I wasn't planning on using my healing abilities in this battle but I will only use it once for you, Hyoudou. Now go a kick that bird guy's ass!" said Tatsuya as Issei nodded and headed towards the new school building with the rest of the members of the peerage while Tatsuya was standing there with a smile when Riser's sister walks towards him.

"So you are the Hero of the Underworld." said Riser's sister.

"And you must be Ruval's younger sister. He told me lots of thing s about you. If I recall, your name is Ravel." replied Tatsuya only for her to look at him with a shocked expression for how much information he has of her.

"The boy with the Boosted Gear will lose against my Onii-sama." stated Ravel proudly when she noticed Tatsuya smirking when he looked at her.

"We will see about that." answered Tatsuya as he turned to stare into the distance.

**Final Battle – Issei POV**

Issei, Koneko-chan and Kiba got into the building and was running through the corridor to get to the rooftop. Along the way, Issei promoted himself to a [Queen] in preparation to face Riser. As they passed numerous doors and classrooms and ran up stairs, they finally reached the door to the rooftop. Issei opens the door vigorously without taking a breath. On the roof, he could see Buchou and Riser confronting each other. A magic barrier covered Buchou and Asia while Riser was standing there relatively unscratched with his [Queen].

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!" shouted Issei as everyone's gazes are directed to him. Kiba and Koneko-chan stood behind him with a smile while Akeno-san lands close by them, looking at Buchou with a smile.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

Buchou and Asia makes a shout of joy.

"The Dragon-brat, huh. So you managed to make it to here." Riser makes a sound with his tongue. He waves at his [Queen] who flies up into the air. Riser then turns to face him.

"Let's see if you got stronger. You are gonna be my opponent."

"You bet! Ddraig, lets do this! Shiiiine! Over Boost!" shouted Issei as he looked down on his Scared Gear.

**[Hehe. as you wish.] **

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light. The red light shines throughout the entire roof. A deep crimson color aura covers me. Issei could feel overwhelming power surrounding him.

**[Yeah, use it but only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**

_I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 10 seconds! _thought Issei to Ddraig who started to chuckle lightly.

**[That's right. With 10 seconds you will—]**

_Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can—._

"We can take him down!"

Issei leaps forward while emitting a red aura. His body is equipped with red armour. A plate-armour that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armour has a sharp shape. The gauntlet Issei always have on his left arm also is equipped to his right arm. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like rocket booster propulsion.

"An armour!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei shape into a physical form!?"

Riser is shocked. His comment is acute. Issei agrees that he does look like a small red Dragon.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! —If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds. Once released, he will be invincible for 10 seconds. However, there is a big risk. 10 seconds after unleashing this ability, Issei won't be able to use his Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon—Ddraig, explained to him. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare. Issei lifts a little gap between his hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between his hands and shoots it towards Riser right away. The demonic-power created from the palm of his hand got enormous and went towards Riser.

"It's enormous!'

Since it was so big that it betrayed Riser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

[IX]

The countdown has already started. He jumps towards the place where Riser will possibly run. The propeller located on the back of the armour releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed. Since he is coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Riser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it. He punches Riser only for him to guard the attack and slide backwards.

[VIII]

_8 seconds left!_

He prepared to attack Riser only to notice that he became more vigilant than before after seeing his attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow color aura. I can feel his enormous demonic-power with Issei's skin.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Riser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and an intense fire surrounds the roof. Rias, Akeno and Asia begins to create barriers to protect themselves from the intense hear.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Riser who is covered in flames rushes towards him really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of him. The silhouette resembles a gigantic firebird.

**[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]**

_Is that so, Ddraig? But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me! _thought Issei coolly.

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

Issei runs towards him while shouting. The propeller on his back releases fires made up of demonic-power. When both of their fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole rood because of the impact created from their powers clashing. They start to exchange punches. As they traded blows, Riser realized that he felt a bit scared so he smirks.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armour, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He's saying whatever he feels like but he's right.

[VII]

The serious battle between Devils. Fear struck his whole body. Issei didn't want to experience something scary like this but he pulls out something that he was hiding a section of his gauntlet. His fist hit right into Riser's face with a cross-counter. Riser bends back.

"That won't work on—" Riser begins to say only for him to cough lots of blood out of his mouth. It looks like my hit was critical for Riser. He opens his hand and shows what he was holding onto to Riser.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Riser is shocked. He could hear gaps coming from the other peerage members and Riser's [Queen] and sister who was floating next to her. Tatsuya is also close by but he is just grinning and watching the battle.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish—."

That instant, Riser notices the change on his left arm for the first time. If you look at normally you won't be able to notice but if you take a good look then it's very noticeable. The difference between the whole armor and his arm was that looks like it is made up of inorganic material, and my left arm that is continuously giving out a pulse.

"…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!"

"Yeah, that's right. I gave my left arm in order to use this power for a temporary period. My left arm is the arm of an actual Dragon. That's why a cross doesn't work on me."

Changing his left arm was the sacrifice needed to use Ddraig's absolute powers. He gave his left arm so he could fight on par with Riser. The gauntlet became a part of his left arm.

"If you do that, then your left arm won't return to normal! Do you know that!?"

"What about it?"

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while they are talking about useless things.

"Buchou will come back just with one arm of someone like me, you know? It's a pretty cheap deal, don't you think?"

Riser's eyes changes after hearing what Issei just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Riser's wings turn into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

He rushes towards Issei while the surroundings are engulfed by fire.

_I won't lose! I will not lose!_

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

Issei put all his power to the cross he is holding on to and in an instance, their fists collide and there is a flash created by the collision, which blinds his eyes. Issei also could feel the sensation of the things he was wearing disappearing.

When Issei got his sight back he realized the change in him.

–_The armour is gone! _Issei mentally shouted as he was left with his left arm of a Dragon.

_Hey Dragon Emperor! What's the meaning of this!? It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait, are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?_

**[No. The price you paid to attain my power was enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training.]**

…_Damn it! I trained that much with everyone and yet I'm lacking it!?_

**[That was nothing compared to the long-life a Devil. A training of Devils means something if you train for dozens of years.]**

_Ah, dammit! I don't need things like that now!? Give me the armor one more time! What do I have to pay this time!? My eyes!? My legs!? I will give you anything!?_

**[Using the second armor in this short time is impossible for you now.]**

…_Is that because I am weak…? Shit, why do I look so uncool at crucial times…?_

As he was talking to Ddraig, he sees Riser still standing and was slowly walking towards him with a look of anger and pain. His clothes were torn and he looks like he received lots of damage thanks to the attack with the cross.

"I praise you for doing this well for a [Pawn]. You really did well. To be honest, I didn't expect you to do this well. The power of the Dragon user, I was able to taste that with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your Dragon's power I would have lost." said Riser as he was about to choke Issei when suddenly a magic circle appeared above him. He looked up at it and noticed it was a magic-circle he never saw before. Then he felt the change in his body. He noticed that his power to regenerate was going away and his ability to use fire was disappearing.

"What!? What is happening to me!? Why am I losing my powers!" shouted Riser in anger when he noticed a piece of paper in Buchou's hand and a smirking look.

"This is checkmate, Riser."

"What did you do Rias!"

"You see someone planted a special trap here on this roof since he managed to hid his presence. By using this trap, it will suck up all the oxygen around you thus making you unable to use your powers. It's over Riser. You can either resign or I can just blast you away with my power of destruction." said Buchou at Riser who was staring at them with anger.

"I…I…resign…" said Riser in anger as Rias lifts the spell and an announcement is heard.

[Riser Phenex-sama resigns. Winner is Rias Gremory-sama]

As the announcement is heard everyone in Rias's peerage began cheering loudly.

"YOSHA!" shouted Issei loudly as he threw his fists in the air. Asia was running to Issei was hugging his back. Koneko-chan and Kiba were high fiving each other while Akeno-san was giggling.

As they were cheering, Riser's [Queen] lands next to Riser.

"Riser-sama…" said the [Queen] only for Riser to turn around and smack her across the face. Everyone was staring in shock even Riser's sister. She held her cheek as Riser begins to shout at her.

"YOU! You are useless! You couldn't defeat any of them. This is your fault. You should be stronger than this!" shouted Riser at her. Riser's sister also lands next to the [Queen] blocking her from Riser.

"Onii-sama! It's not her-"

"And you! You let them go? You let them come here when you should have fought! ARGH!" shouted Riser in anger as he pushed her to the side. He grabs his [Queen]'s neck and was choking her when a sharp punch hit his face. The force of the punch sent him flying towards the sports ground as the force of it created a crater.

Everyone turned to see who punched him and saw it was Tatsuya. Everyone took a few steps back as he was radiating his magic-power and had look of anger. He looks at Riser's [Queen] and clams down a bit. He puts on a smile and touches her red cheek.

"You alright?" asked Tatsuya as she nodded back to him. He then turns back to Riser who was now standing in the middle of the sports field. Once again he radiates his magic-power and has a look of extreme anger on him.

"Normally I don't like to get involved in other people's business but you, Riser Phenex have gone too far. Insulting someone is one thing but hitting a girl is a totally different story and therefore you deserve to be punished!" said Tatsuya as he disappeared instantly and appeared in front of him. He brought his fist as he punched him in face once again. Riser stumbled backwards tried to punch as well only for it to be dodged by Tatsuya who delivered a kick to his stomach. Tatsuya continued to kick and punch him while Riser helplessly took the attacks, as he could not bring his arms up to guard himself. Tatsuya suddenly stops attacking and looks at Riser who was beaten to a pulp with bruises everywhere. He was wobbling and soon fell to the ground face first as he became unconscious. Tatsuya sighs to himself and proceeds to pick him up as he summons a magic-circle under him.

"Riser's [Queen] and sister. I will be bringing him to the hospital where the rest of his peerage is located. Head there whenever you are ready. Hyoudou, Rias-Buchou, everyone. Congratulations on your victory. I have some unfinished business to attend to so I will be taking my leave. See you at school tomorrow." said Tatsuya as the magic-circle glowed and he disappeared without a trace.

**Hospital – Tatsuya POV**

"Doctor, here is the list of patients from Riser Phenex's peerage" said the nurse as she handed the doctor a clipboard with information on each patient. The doctor looked at it and nods her head as she opens the door to the room, only to find someone standing there, carrying an unconscious body. At first she had look of annoyance and was about to speak up until she saw a certain scar over his left eye. She widens her eyes in surprises but soon smirks at him.

"Excuse me sir, what are-" the nurse began to say only for the doctor to silence her.

"Well, it's been while. Tatsuya-kun." said the doctor as Tatsuya looked over at her and smirked.

"Yea. It's been a while Unohana-san." replied Tatsuya with a smile as the doctor, Unohana walked into the room. She was wearing a white lab coat and had her black hair in a braid in front of her. She looked around at the room, which was filled with beds, all of them containing a member of Riser's peerage. She then looks back at Tatsuya and notices he was holding something.

"Tatsuya-kun. What are you holding in your hands?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's Riser Phenex after I beat him to a pulp."

"And why did you do that?" said Unohana in slight anger at Tatsuya's reckless behavior. She knew him for sometime, as she was a fellow comrade and subordinate of his during her time with the group.

"Because he hit his [Queen] in anger so I punished him" said Tatsuya as he laid him down on a spare bed as he looked back at her. She calms down and sighs as she starts to flip over a few papers. She waves the nurse away to get to her work.

"You haven't changed at all Tatsuya-kun. Always fighting. Always being noble."

"Hahaha. Yea I guess so Retsu. I didn't know you became a doctor after you left the group." said Tatsuya as she looked up at him after he called her with her first name.

"Tatsuya-kun. I prefer to be called Dr. Unohana at work and not with my first name."

"Oh come on Retsu. We are old friends so at least me do that."

"Tatsuya-kun I prefer to be called Dr. Unohana at work and not with my first name." repeated Unohana this time with a very dark tone in her voice. Tatsuya backs away a bit and nods his head. She then goes back to smiling.

_Man she still has that scary aura of hers. _thought Tatsuya as Isreel was chuckling to himself.

**[Kukukuku. Still scared of her huh.]**

_Shut up._

Tatsuya sighs and sees Unohana was looking at the paper when the door opens to the room. They both turn to see Riser's sister, Ravel and Riser's [Queen], Yubelluna. They walked quietly into the room and both saw Riser lying on the bed, looking in terrible shape.

"Dr. Unohana. Will they all be alright?" asked Ravel as Unohana smiles and looks at them.

"Yes. They will be all right but some of them such as the [Knight] Karlamine will have to stay a one or two days extra for their wounds to be fully healed." replied Unohana as she looks over at Tatsuya who was looking at all of the wounds carefully.

"Tatsuya-kun. Catch" said Unohana as she threw her clipboard at him. He catches it and begins to look at each member and looks at the injuries. Ravel and Yubelluna was staring at him intently when puts the clipboard down and snaps his fingers. A magic-circle appears above as it summoned a lab coat on Tatsuya.

"It's been a while since we worked together so how about we work together to heal them all."

"Heh. Got it Unohana."

"Okay. You take the patients Mira, Xuelan, Karlamine and Riser. I will heal the rest." said Unohana as Tatsuya nod towards her as he headed towards Xuelan. For Tatsuya using healing magic was easy for him as he was used to healing himself after combat. He immediately healed Xuelan the moment she touched him. After healing her completely, he walked towards Mira and quickly began to heal her.

"…Un…" As he was healing her, she began to stir and opened her eyes lazily.

"W-Where am I?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You are in the hospital." said a familiar voice as she looked and was surprised to see Tatsuya. She was about to get up when Tatsuya pushed her back down and continued to heal her.

"Relax. You're body is pretty sore from our fight."

After a few minutes, her healing was done as he smiled at her causing her to blush slightly and walked towards Karlamine. He looked at her and saw that she was bruised and scratched. The damage she received from Kiba was crudely patched up so Tatsuya decided to completely heal her. After a few minutes of healing her wound and scratches, he removed some of the pain of the wounds that she received with senjutsu and transferred them to him as blood dripped out of his mouth. Yubelluna, who was watching him closely, whipped the blood off him.

"Thanks Yubelluna" said Tatsuya as he smiled at her. She nodded at him with a hint of red on her cheeks. He then proceeded to move to Riser as he prepared large amounts of healing circles and begins to heal him.

**30 minutes later**

"Whew! All done. Riser will have to stay in bed for at least three days before he can move around again." told Unohana as he dispersed his lab coat. During his healing of Riser, some of the girls from his peerage woke up and were watching him heal their master with a worried expression but were happy after he told them so. Ravel and Yubelluna bowed their heads after he healed him.

"Thank you for healing my Onii-sama, Hero."

"Nah. It's all right. Just call me Tatsuya, Ravel-chan."

"T-Then I will gladly call you Tatsuya-sama!" exclaimed Ravel with red cheeks. Tatsuya chuckled little as he turned his attention to Yubelluna. He brought his hand above her cheeks and began to heal it. After a couple of seconds he dropped his hand back down and smiled. Yubelluna stared in surprise.

"Well, I better go now. Unohana, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe you should go visit the others next time."

"Ufufu. Yes it was nice to see you too, Tatsuya-kun. I do meet Grayfia and Sena at times but never the rest of them. I heard they gained some new members."

"Oh really? Maybe we should drop by and say hi to them." said Tatsuya as turned to Ravel and Yubelluna. He got out a piece of paper and threw it at Yubelluna as she caught. They looked at it and saw it was a magic-circle inscribed on it as they looked at Tatsuya.

"If you ever need to talk to me about something, that's the way to contact me." said Tatsuya as a magic-circle appeared below him and transported himself somewhere.

**Meanwhile at the Underworld Cemetery**

Tatsuya was walking through the cemetery with a bundle of flowers in hand. He finally reaches a certain memorial site. He slowly bends down and places the flowers on the as he begins to read the inscription written on the tomb.

"Here lies those who died for the sake of the Underworld. Forever shall they be remembered with their Hero, Tatsuya Yukimura" as he was busy reading it, he sensed couple of energies heading this way. He turned around to see it was Grayfia and Sirzechs bringing flowers to the grave.

"I expected you will be here."

"Sirzechs….. Fia-chan…."

They placed the flower on the tomb and after a moment of silence they turned around and looked at Tatsuya who was looking at the memorial with sadness.

"After we built a memorial site of the Hero of the Underworld, we built another one here to honor those who perished in the war."

Tatsuya was silent as Sirzechs continued.

"These men and women that died on that day all thought you were the Hero. They… saw you as the Hero and you deserve that title."

"Yet I was too weak… I couldn't save them all. I should have been able to save more!" shouted Tatsuya in grief and anger as tears began to drip down from his eyes. Sirzechs and Grayfia were looking at him with a sad expression.

"Tatsu-kun… You did what you could have done. You saved them by bringing peace to the Underworld… That was their dream and you accomplished that dream. And that is enough to convince me that you saved them…" replied Grayfia. Tatsuya looked up at Grayfia only for him to cry even harder as he fell on his knees and continued to cry with Grayfia and Sirzechs staying next to him for the whole time.

**Home**

An hour or two passed after the game and Tatsuya was in front of his home. After crying for quite some time in front of the cemetery, he decided to head home since he was tired. Tatsuya walks in the main entrance and sees a small light coming in from the kitchen. Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards the kitchen

"Hah. What are you idiots do-" said Tatsuya only for him to stop mid sentence when he looked in the kitchen.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" shouted Tatsuya loudly as the three Fallen Angels girls were all naked and only a apron. The first to turn around was Kalawarner.

"Huh? Oh you are home Tatsuya-kun. How do you think we look?" said Kalawarner as she pointed at Raynare and Mittelt as they both turn around with their cheeks blushing bright red.

"T-T-Tatsuya-kun!?"

"T-T-Tatsuya-sama!?"

**[Kukukuku. This is very interesting.]**

"Shut up you stupid Dragon! This isn't interesting! What the heck is going on!? And where is Dohnaseek?" asked Tatsuya as they all pointed on the ground near them. When he looked, he saw Dohnaseek on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose. Tatsuya face-palmed himself when Kalawarner pulled him into the kitchen began to hug his arm. Tatsuya could feel her breasts touching his arms as she began to whisper into his ears.

"How do you feel Tatsuya? Maybe you want some of this." whispered Kalawarner seductively when Tatsuya felt someone pulling him away from her. He saw it was Mittelt who was holding onto his other arm.

"No! I will not give Tatsuya-sama to anyone!" stated Mittelt with red cheeks.

"Oh come on Mittelt. I'm starting to fall for him too so maybe we could share." said Kalawarner with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"NO! I am not giving Tatsuya-kun to both of you" shouted Raynare as she tried to grab Tatsuya away from them only for her to slip onto Tatsuya.

_Oh no… I have a bad feeling! _thought Tatsuya when they both landed on the ground with Raynare on top of him and her lips pressed onto his. After lying like that for a few seconds, Raynare quickly gets up and shyly looks at Tatsuya.

"T-That was my first kiss Tatsuya-kun. You have to treasure it okay?" said Raynare as Tatsuya gulped when he felt two menacing auras surrounding him.

"Tatsuya-sama….!"

"Tatsuya…!"

"GAHHH! Give me a break!" shouted Tatsuya as his life began turn upside down.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story. Sorry it took a while to finish it. School was being annoying. The Riser Arc is done and next is the Excalibur Arc. Get prepared for a couple of new enemy OC characters coming out with one of them is going to have an intense battle with Tatsuya. **

**In this chapter Retsu Unohana makes an appearance from Bleach. I needed a character who could heal people and I didn't want to create a new character so I decided to use her in my story. She will only try to come out whenever the hospital scene comes out or when I want her to come out. Also she was a former member of the organization with the codename of 'Lambda'. **

**Now like I said earlier, I am planning a couple of new enemy OC's (who will be one of the enemies of the series along with the Khaos Brigade) to come out next chapter but I need some ideas for one of the characters. I want this character to be 100% human with a scared gear so if you guys have an idea for a character (Like his name and how he looks) and good scared gear power (with a name of the scared gear and how it looks like) then please write a review on this chapter to tell me or message me. It would be really helpful :) **

**I have moved Ravel from Issei to Tatsuya now because she will slowly appear sometimes with a tsundere attitude towards Tatsuya. Yubelluna, Xuelan, Karlamine and Mira will also appear time to time from now on to disturb Tatsuya.**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the eighth chapter of the Life of a Warrior. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Issei POV**

"Unnn…"

Issei could hear a seductive voice coming from close to him. When he looks next to him, the one who is sleeping there, is the crimson haired Onee-sama, Rias-buchou who is his master and is a High-class Devil. She basically forced herself into his home several days ago, and has started living with him. She seems to have come in his bed before he noticed and she happens to be naked.

Issei knew about it. Buchou told him herself that she sleeps naked and she even did the same thing to him when he was sleeping on the infirmary bed at school.

_Kuuuuu! I can feel a soft sensation from the left side of my body! She's sleeping while using me as her hug-pillow! _thought Issei as Buchou's smell stimulated his nose. He could see that her breast is completely touching his left arm and his left hand is completely covered by something that is extremely soft. Issei thought it must be her thighs. His left hand was in a thigh sandwich and it was a wonderful thing for him.

Thanks to that, he is in a situation where he can't move. To be precise, he didn't want to move. He didn't want this wonderful situation to end.

"...Oh, you're awake?"

So Buchou is also awake.

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..." said Issei honestly. He had no idea what he should do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

_That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Buchou's feelings!_

Buchou then hugs the left side of his body even stronger.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Buchou then kisses him on his cheek. Issei begins to wonder why Buchou adores him so much. Issei felt that Buchou has started to adore him even more after the incident with Raiser. It's true that he is getting a nosebleed every day.

"Umm, Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me?"

Buchou replies with a naughty voice.

"Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

"—!"

Having her whisper into him with her sexy voice, his mind is about to go somewhere else and then suddenly someone is knocking at his door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice he hears from the other side is Asia's.

_...What timing! I-It was getting to the good part— no, it's not Asia's fault! _thought Issei as he realized it was time for him to do his training. He is still training while Buchou coaches him and Asia supports him by acting like a manager. Tatsuya sometimes helps him out on his training.

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait a bit! I mean, wait for me downstairs!" stuttered Issei as he didn't want Asia to see this situation. It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Buchou ever since Buchou started living here.

Without even knowing what was going through his mind, Buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"—!"

Buchou says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door_. _

_Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!? _thought Issei as he could only imagine Asia being speechless. The bedroom door is opened violently. Asia then sees him, with his upper body up, and Buchou. Asia has teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face. Buchou hugs his left arm after seeing Asia's face.

"Good morning Asia."

Buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. Issei looked with confusion.

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will also start with a stimulating situation.

**Tatsuya POV**

_What the hell is going on!? _thought Tatsuya as he turned his head to his left, only to see Raynare sleeping next to him and not only that, she was naked. Every since the kiss they did, she has occasionally sneaked into his room and he always found her sleeping next to him. Of course he didn't mind it because he was used to things like this because a certain Maou would do the same thing to him when he lived in the Underworld but situations like this still do annoy him. The problem is that she has wrapped herself around his arm and it was uncomfortable for him.

_If Hyoudou were here then he would be enjoying this. _thought Tatsuya as he stared at the ceiling.

**[Kukukuku. All guys would enjoy this. You are the only one who doesn't.] **

Isreel replied as he listened to Tatsuya's thought.

_You know this is really uncomfortable right? I never thought she would get this bold…_

**[She's a Fallen Angel. They tend to get very bold and are very seductive.]**

_Yea yea… I know…_

**[So if you had to choose one girl as your girlfriend, whom would you choose?]**

…_WHAT!?_

**[Kukukuku. Come on Tatsuya. If you are going to have a harem, you should have a main girl and then the rest. So out of the girls who like you whom would you choose?] **

_I never said I was going to have a harem! And I would rather not choose one girl._

**[Oh? So you would make everyone your girlfriend. Kukukuku. Bold move Tatsuya. That sounds interesting.]**

_ISREEL! _thought Tatsuya as he stared to frown only to feel a sudden movement coming from his left. He turns and sees Raynare gripping his arm tighter and smiling.

"Unnn… I like you… Tatsuya…" said Raynare in her sleep. Tatsuya hearing this blushed and stared to pat her head with a smile. As she was snuggling in his arm, someone suddenly began to knock on the door.

"Tatsuya-sama, breakfast is ready so please come down." said Mittelt.

"Alright. I got it." said Tatsuya as he sat up on his bed when suddenly a third voice was heard.

"…Huh? It's morning already? Ah, Good Morning Tatsuya!" said Raynare cutely as she hugged him. Tatsuya gulped down a lump of spit, as he knew that Mittelt would barge into the room.

_This is not looking good…_

**[Kukuku. Have fun.]**

_Not helping Isreel… _replied Tatsuya as the door opened suddenly and in came Mittelt wearing only an apron as she stared at the scene in front of her. She saw Tatsuya with a naked Raynare clinging on to him.

"…Raynare? What are you doing with Tatsuya-sama?" replied Mittelt in a very annoyed voice and with an unpleasant face. Raynare smiled widely at her look and began to cling on to him tighter.

"Can't you see what we are doing Mittelt? I was sleeping with him." said Raynare with a mischievously look. Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he watched what was going on. Suddenly his right arm was pulled away from him as he saw Mittelt clinging on to him and pulling him away from Raynare.

"NO! Tatsuya-sama is mine as well! I should be allowed to sleep with him as well!" cried Mittelt as she tried desperately to pull him away from Raynare. Raynare seeing this, pulled him back towards her.

"Well right now it's our special moment so stay out of it Mittelt!" cried Raynare as she tried to keep him close to her. Tatsuya had a look of annoyance as both girls were having a tug of war with him.

"Hey, you two. Can you guys plea-" began Tatsuya until both girls turned to him and interrupted him.

""Stay out of this Tatsuya!""

_Ugh. This is getting out of hand…_

**[Kukuku. Having fun partner?]**

_Not helping _thought Tatsuya as he was continued being pulled for a couple of more minutes. Eventually Tatsuya got annoyed at being constantly pulled so he used his magic to make both girls fall asleep for a few minutes as he walked towards his closest to change when Dohnaseek came into the room.

"Hey Tatsuya? Why were the girls scream-… Oh. You have it tough huh?" said Dohnaseek as he looked at the girls who were sleeping on his bed.

"Yea. Today is going to be a long and tiring day."

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!" said Issei as the other members of the ORC were having a meeting at his home. This was because the old school building was having it's annual cleaning done by Buchou's familiar. Issei was jealous that she and the rest of the members had familiars while he was the only one who didn't have any. Even Asia has one. She has a baby Sprite Dragon called Rassei. So Buchou decided to have a meeting here only for it to crumble by the album mum brought.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!"

_It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past! Uwaaaaaah, I want to die! _thought Issei as he remembered what his mum was saying before this.

"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because he was unpopular with girls but life turned around and it changed into this situation.

"...Small Ise."

_Buchou, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that... _thought Issei as he noticed that she was looking at the photo with her cheeks red.

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..." muttered Buchou.

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Buchou's hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

_Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world... _thought Issei as he heard small laughter coming from one side of the room. He turned to see Tatsuya sitting on the couch reading another one of his albums.

"Yukimura! Don't look at my albums!"

"Oh come on. Let me enjoy this a little bit more. It's pretty nice to see that you lived a normal childhood." said Tatsuya as he continued to flip through the pages. Issei tried to grab it away from him only for Tatsuya to dodge it and move to the other side of the room.

Ever since the Rating Game, Tatsuya has been coming to the clubroom and sat on the corner and listened to their meetings and sometimes giving them advice on certain things and because of that he was asked to be a temporary member of the ORC which he agreed to. That's why he was here today. The Fallen Angels were also temporary members but right now are on an errand for someone.

Next to Tatsuya was Kiba who is also looking at an album with a smile.

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

Issei also tried to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

_Unnnngh! Don't enjoy iiiiiit! _thought Issei as he tried to take it back again so he jumped at him only for him to dodge it again like it was nothing. He was annoyed at the skill between them as Issei sees Kiba as his rival. Issei also sees Tatsuya as a rival but knows that it will be hard to surpass him.

_But I will definitely surpass Kiba one day! _thought Issei as he spots Kiba staring at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes. Issei gets close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of him when he was in kindergarten. There is a photo of him and another boy of his age with someone who seems to be his father. Issei remembers this boy as they used to play a lot together. He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. Issei hasn't seen him since.

_But why did Kiba take an interest in this photo? Don't tell me this boy is Kiba... _thought Issei as Kiba points at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying. A sword. Issei thought it's a fake sword, but the boy's father is carrying an old European sword.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks him seriously with a different tone in his voice.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by himself with his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made him shiver. Issei looks over at Tatsuya who turned his attention to Kiba as Kiba opens his moth once again.

"This is a Holy Sword."

**Afterschool**

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

Issei promptly caught the soaring baseball with his gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise."

Buchou smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The Occult Research Club were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing.

"Next week is Kuou Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Buchou with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where they play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not anyone belongs to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, so they didn't know what it would be. When club member numbers differ, the set up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so they need to make sure they have the reserves. And in conclusion, they were practicing sports likely to arise.

Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, they would spend their time chatting away in the clubroom. Recently, They began to change into their PE uniforms and practice sports. Issei didn't mind doing sports but for someone who trains in the morning, his stamina is drained. Training in the morning, lectures at school, practicing sports and Devil's jobs at night. It's a tough life.

Normally they would be practicing with Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels but for some reason the Fallen Angels have an urgent errand to run again and Tatsuya was nowhere to be seen.

_Damn it. Where the hell is Tatsuya? _thought Issei as Buchou spoke up.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko-chan, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if they voted on it, Koneko-chan would win.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Buchou was in high spirits. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things." said Akeno-san while giggling.

"I think I understand. My "Onee-sama" hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

Issei agreed to what Akeno-san said. As Devils who are fundamentally stronger than humans, on the sports day they will have to hold back. Naturally, they wouldn't have a hard match. On the flip side, they had to learn the rules and features of baseball, which is the reason why Buchou is making them practice.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well." said Buchou. Quite an amazingly strong spirit. That's their Buchou, theory and practicality. Regardless of their superior physiques, it's necessary to practice because they won't know what might happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

Buchou hits the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Buchou started to show a lot of concern about matches. Although they won their match, it was because of help from Tatsuya. She has stated that she wants to get stronger and win her matches without any outside help.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

Buchou hit the ball to Kiba. Issei knew that it is a piece of cake for Kiba since he's the fastest runner in their group and that he can do pretty much anything.

"..."

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit. Issei was bewildered and so Issei shouted at him.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

Issei yelled at Kiba. He then looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Buchou. Buchou caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologized. Buchou was right. This guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. He even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression. Normally he would think that he should die for being handsome but even Issei thought that he was acting strange lately. This guy was always smiling so this was rather unexpected... He started to act strange every since the that club "activity in his home In the Raiser match, his voice harbored some hatred while he spoke to the enemy "Knight". Apparently, Kiba is like this because of "Holy swords". But that's that; for now we have to work hard for the "Ball Tournament".

"Hmmmm..."

Buchou picked up a baseball manual. Buchou tends to read when things come up. Quite a bookworm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"Ara ara. By the way, Ise-kun, did you know?" asked Akeno-san.

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?" replied Issei in a shocked expression. He didn't like that at all. He didn't want Buchou to get touched by another man. Seeing him grabbing his head in shock, Akeno-san began to laugh.

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be all right. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around."

"A-are you sure? I'll believe in you. Ahhh, if Buchou were ever to get a boyfriend I would die..."

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Ise-kun."

"?"

Issei didn't understand what Akeno-san was trying to say and he didn't think it was a problem as long as Buchou didn't fall for another man.

"Okay, continuing!"

Buchou swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was on the roof of the old school building, watching them practice playing baseball. Usually Tatsuya would also be down there to practice with them but this time he decided to not go because he was tired. As he watched them catch the ball, a small communication magic-circle appeared next to him. He turns to it, touches it and then starts to hear voices of a young girl.

"Ummmmm… Tatsuya-sama? A-Are you there?"

"Huh? Ravel-chan? What's up?"

"Tatsuya-sama!" exclaimed Ravel loudly only for Tatsuya to move his ears away from the magic-circle.

"You didn't need to scream into my ear Ravel-chan. Anyway what's up?

"I-I'm sorry Tatsuya-sama. I… was just excited to talked to you…" mumbled Ravel as Tatsuya couldn't hear the last part.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"N-Nothing! Anyway we have a slight problem and we thought you could help us deal with it."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Well… One of my Onii-sama's [Knight] has left the mansion and is currently in the human world looking for the person who healed her." explained Ravel as Tatsuya sighed. He had a feeling that this [Knight] would start to look for him.

"And you want me to find her and send her back to the Phenex mansion right?"

"Yes… That would be very helpful… Could you do that?" asked Ravel. He could tell that she was worried for this [Knight].

"All right. I will do it."

"You will!? I mean… of course you will since I was the one who asked." said Ravel proudly. Tatsuya could only smile and think how cute she sounded when she was talking to him. He then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey. Ravel-chan. Is Mira there by any chance?"

"Yes. She is here? Why?"

"I just need to talk to her a quick second." said Tatsuya when he heard Ravel calling Mira over and heard the shuffling of the magic-circle. Suddenly a different voice came out from the magic-circle.

"…You wanted to talk to me Tatsuya-sama?" asked Mira.

"Hey Mira. Do you still have my hoodie?"

"…Y-Yes. I'm… wearing it right now."

"You are? …Do you like my hoodie?" asked Tatsuya as he waited for Mira to reply. It took a couple of seconds later when she finally replied.

"…Yes… I like it a lot…" replied Mira shyly. Tatsuya smiled and started to chuckle lightly.

"Haha… All right then. Mira, I will give you my hoodie." replied Tatsuya as silence followed. After a minute or so finally Mira began to speak.

"REALLY!? You will give me your hoodie?" exclaimed Mira excitedly.

"Hahaha yea sure. You like it right so you can have it. I have many hoodie's anyway."

"…Thank you! I will wear it a lot!"

"Hahaha. Okay Mira. I'm gonna hang up now so tell Ravel I will start looking for Karlamine."

"Okay! See you later Tatsuya-sama" replied an excited Mira as Tatsuya hanged up the magic-circle. Tatsuya sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hah. I wonder why she was so excited. It's just a hoodie."

**[Kukuku. You really need to understand the feelings of a woman.]**

"Okay okay. I will try to learn Isreel. And you should learn not to sneak up on people Karlamine." said Tatsuya as turned his head only to find a girl wearing silver armor with bits of her armor looks like a cross of a European knight and Japanese samurai. She wore a headband around her head. She had brown hair with greenish tint on the front and green eyes. She was looking at him with her hand on her broadsword.

"So, you noticed me. Then lets skip the chit chat and get straight to it" she said with smirk as she drew her sword and prepared herself. Tatsuya was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhhh…. What? Get straight to what?"

"I heard from the other members of the peerage that you were the one that healed me. It's a disgrace for a knight such as myself to get healed by anyone and when I heard it was you, my enemy that healed me, I felt disgraced! Therefore I challenge you to a duel! I will defeat you and regain my honor!" Karlamine exclaimed loudly as she prepared to get into her battle stance. Tatsuya was staring at her and sighed.

_Man… She reminds me of Iota. _

**[Agreed.]**

"Sorry Karlamine but I'm going to have to ask you nicely to go back to the Phenex Mansion. Also a cute girl like you might get hurt from fighting me." said Tatsuya only for Karlamine to glare at him angrily with a tint of red.

"Do not call me cute!" said Karlamine as she began to charge towards him with incredible speed. Tatsuya sighed and summon a regular sword. With one swift motion he slashed forward as Karlamine brought her sword down. Both of them went past each other and held their stances.

Suddenly Karlamine's sword cracked into pieces as she dropped to one knee. Tatsuya dispersed his sword as he began to walk towards her.

"Hah. I told you. You won't have a chance against me. Anyway you okay?" asked Tatsuya as he looked at Karlamine only for her to turn around and kneel in front of him with sadness in her eyes.

"You have defeated me in a duel so do what you like with me." said Karlamine. Tatsuya face palmed himself and sat down on the roof and looked at her. He brought his hand close to her forehead and flicked her. She looked up at him as he was smiling at her.

"I'm not going to do anything with you. I'm also a knight like you so I know I have to respect the honor of women. I'm not going to do anything against your will." stated Tatsuya as Karlamine looked at him with surprised eyes. Tatsuya motioned her to give him the hilt of her sword. She hesitantly gave it to him. Tatsuya looked at it and placed his other hand on top of the hilt. When he did so, a magic-circle appeared. Karlamine was surprised to see that the symbol of the magic-circle was Greek. Tatsuya moved his hand away from the hilt and from it came a blade as it began to reform and attached it self to the hilt. Karlamine looked in shock as she saw her broken sword was being reformed. Tatsuya handed the sword back to her as she began to look at it in awe. The new blade was silver in color with flame outlines in the color of bright orange covered the blade.

"How did you do that!? Why did it have a Greek symbol?"

"It's a spell I learned from a Greek God." stated Tatsuya as Karlamine looked in surprise. She didn't expect Tatsuya to know a Greek god.

"The flame outlines on the blade will enhance your fire when you add them to your sword." added Tatsuya as Karlamine touched the blade. She looked at him and bowed her head.

"Thank you so much for this present. I will forever be in your debt and I shall from now on serve you as your knight. Please ask my master to trade-"

"I can't do that since I'm not a devil. Sorry." interrupted Tatsuya as Karlamine had a look of surprise and sadness in her eyes. Tatsuya could tell that she wants to be of some use to him. Tatsuya looked up at the sky and thought for a bit. His mouth then turned to a smile as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Tell you what. If I ever go to the Underworld and need someone to escort me around then I will contact you. How's that sound?" replied Tatsuya with a smile. Hearing this Karlamine immediately lightened up and smiled brightly at him. She began to furiously nod her head in happiness. Tatsuya chuckled lightly as he pats her head only for her to blush from this.

"Well now that's sorted, you should get back to the Mansion. I will contact you whenever I'm going to the Underworld and is in need of escort okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Tatsuya-sama! I shall be waiting for your call!" said Karlamine as she stood up and summoned a magic-circle. She disappeared as she waved at Tatsuya. Tatsuya waved back with a smile until she disappeared. When she disappeared, Tatsuya sighs and turns around and looks up at the sky only for him to find a woman with long wavy purple hair floating above him.

"And why are you here?"

"I came here to pick up Karlamine. Looks like that's done." smirked Yubelluna as she slowly landed in front of him and walked towards him.

"I wasn't informed about that and looks like you have another motive." said Tatsuya as her hand began touching his cheeks. She was smiling at him with a slight blush on her face. She then brought herself in an embrace and was hugging Tatsuya.

"Thank you for protecting me at the Rating Game Tatsuya-kun." whispered Yubelluna as Tatsuya smiled and brought her closer to him, causing her to blush even more. After a few minutes of embracing, both of them let go of each other and Yubelluna prepares a magic-circle under her.

"I will see soon Yube." said Tatsuya, only for Yubelluna to blush again. In an instant she rushed towards him and planted her lips on his. Tatsuya was surprised at the action but accepted it and put his hands on her waist. Yubelluna tried hard not to explore his mouth and after a couple of seconds, they let each other go. Tatsuya smiled at her with a tint of red while Yubelluna was blushing furiously. She quickly went to magic-circle and waved as she disappeared. Tatsuya waved back as he watched her go.

**[Kukukuku. You like her don't you Tatsuya.]**

Isreel began to speak after witnessing the moment. Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head as he jumped off the roof.

"Shut up Isreel. I don't know her enough for me to like her."

**[Kukuku. Then I wonder which girl you are into. Maybe I should start tallying them and calculating each girls love levels.]**

"Don't start something silly Isreel" said Tatsuya as he walked on with the sound of metal clanking was heard across the school.

**Lunch time, the next day – Issei POV**

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today Issei knew they would most likely train hard as well. They were informed to go to the clubroom after lunch. Apparently, this would be their last meeting. Buchou sure is serious.

"Clubroom today as well?" asked Matsuda while eating his curry-bread.

"Yeah, training for the tournament."

"Hah... Occult research club practicing to play ball. But... everyone in your club is sporty, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ise. You should be careful. There're bad rumors about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"Wha...What are you talking about?"

"The wild beast Ise, playing around with beautiful girls. He's got a hold on Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. He's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified Ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!". Then you abuse them with words and violence."

"Heeeeeeeey! What the fuck is thaaaaat!?" shouted Issei over these insane rumors.

"There's more. The beast finally set his filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, who has a loli body. Then he instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. He feasted on an underdeveloped body. "Senpai... please stop...". But her words were futile to the beast. His lust for sex then reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; he attacked Asia-chan on the first day. "I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special after school lesson". He made the Angel fall down to the abyss at dawn... You took her into your house. The never-ending hell took place in your small room. The brute Ise's hunt for beautiful girls never ends. ...Well something like that."

"...Are you serious? So everyone is seeing me like that?"

Issei made a sweeping look around the class. It may be a mistake but it felt as if there were people looking as if he were a lusting animal.

"Well, we spread those rumors."

"Yeah."

Motohama and Matsuda confessed without remorse. Issei hits them without a word.

"It hurts, you brute!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!"

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumors about me?! You guys! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!"

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumor about you and Kiba being a gay couple. Also another but with Tatsuya instead."

"The beasts lust for sex finally reached the school princes! We spread those as well."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!" said Issei as he thought they were the worst friends possible. He looked over at Tatsuya who glanced at him as he began to stand up. He was eating lunch with Raynare, Murayama and Katase. Normally those four would be eating at the roof but they decided they would eat in the classroom since it was easier to head to the clubroom. Issei had to get going to the clubroom so he left after putting his empty lunch box in his bad. He noticed Asia was having her lunch with another girl in the corner. She did tell him that she made a friend.

"Sorry Matsuda and Motohama, I'll leave now for the club room."

"Oh, you're working hard. That's good for you."

"Were you that into sports?"

"Can't help it. Buchou's order. And since I'm training I'll definitely win this."

"Energetic. Until recently you only became hyped up over porn and stuff."

"You really did change. Did you eat something bad? Does your life change when you see real tits?"

"Well, no matter how many times you see real tits, it's always amazing."

"Die!"

"Die!"

_Hmph! Hate me all you want. While you guys are talking crap about me, I'll get to see Buchou's tits! But... did I really change? Really? Well... I did turn into a Devil. _wondered Issei as he walked towards Asia.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boy friend!?" flustered Asia. Issei never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson as Issei looked on with a bit of embarrassment.

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You 're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! Well... I do want to do these things, but I can't do something like that to Asia!"

_That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!_

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Issei looked with a surprise as he never seen her face so red before. Her eyes were watery as well. Issei wondered if Kiryuu holds some secret that Asia doesn't want him to know.

"Oi Hyoudou, Asia. Let's go to the clubroom." said Tatsuya from the door of the classroom. Issei looked at him and nodded.

"Okay!" exclaimed Asia as she had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Issei thought that if Asia became his girlfriend then he would live a happy life. However, right now, he have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. He couldn't consider his life without Asia any more. Asia's smile became a part of it. Musing about his happy life, they neared the clubroom.

**Clubroom**

When they entered the room, the other members were already there and there were also those who didn't belong to the club here as well. Issei got shocked when he saw the person sitting on the sofa besides the club members.

"Student President..."

Yes, the person sitting on the sofa is their schools, Kuoh Academy's Student-President-sama. Student President is a beautiful and slender female student, and has a cold and strict atmosphere around her. She is so beautiful that she doesn't look Japanese, but her name is Shitori Souna-senpai. She is my senior who is in third year. At school she is the third most popular. Of course the most popular is Rias-buchou, followed by Akeno-san. She has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person, but she is also quite the beauty. She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias-buchou and Akeno-san with girls. If he looked carefully, there was one other male student besides Kaichou who is from the student council. Behind them stood the other members of the student council.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

_Isn't this the guy who joined the student council recently as a secretary of the council?_ wondered Issei as Kaichou began to speak quietly to the secretary guy,

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to."

…_..Wh…..what!? By the way she just explained, then that means that the people of the student council are also…? So there were other Devils besides me and the members of the occult research club!?_ thought Issei as Akeno-san explains to him who got really shocked,

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

_H-High-class Devil!? And the house of Sitri!? I'm not actually sure about it, but I know that it's an important house just like Buchou's and the house of Phoenix!_

Issei becomes speechless and really shocked to find out that there was another High-class Devil in this school. Akeno-san then further explained to me.

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at daytime, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

The secretary guy spoke,

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Genshirou Saji. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's [Pawn]."

"Oooh, the same year as me and also the same [Pawn] as me!"

Issei was a bit happy because there was another [Pawn] besides him and also in the same year as him. The secretary guy, Saji, made an opposite reaction to him and made a sigh.

"Actually you damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the three pervs, to be the same [Pawn] as me…."

"W-What did you say!?"

_This bastard! I was thinking of getting along with him! _thought Issei as he tried to step towards him, only for Tatsuya to hold him back.

"Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a [Pawn] that consumed 4 pieces of [Pawns]. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Hyoudou."

Saji made a provoking comment against him, but Kaichou glared at him sharply.

"Saji, stop that."

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides…"

Kaichou then looked at him.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix. Consuming 8 "Pawn" pieces were not just for show."

"8 pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser… I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

_What, what? What are they on about? _thought Issei as he was annoyed with the weird look he was getting. He wasn't an animal in the zoo that is doing something weird. Then Kaichou bowed her head down.

"I am sorry Issei Hyoudou-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?"

Kaichou said it to them while smiling.

"Saji."

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…"

Saji also bowed his head down at him reluctantly. He seemed like he wasn't satisfied with it.

"Yes. Let's get along."

Asia replied back with a big smile. Asia sure is a good child.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!"

Saji grabbed Asia's hand and made an attitude opposite to the one he gave him. Issei took Saji's hands off Asia's, and shook his hand while gripping it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia. Okay, Saji-kun!?" said Issei with a fake smile. Then he also smiled and held his hand stronger.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have the blond bishoujo for just yourself. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment, which falls on you! I wish you die when a lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!"

They made negative comments against each other.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too."

Buchou and Kaichou both made a sigh while looking at them. Suddenly both Issei and Saji were bonked on the head. They both held their head as they looked up to see Tatsuya looking at them with arms crossed, sighing at them.

"Stop behaving like a bunch of children you two." said Tatsuya as he looked over at Kaichou as he bowed politely.

"It's been a while Sitri-senpai. I thank you for letting the Fallen Angels for attending this school."

"No, It's alright. Although I was weary of you at first but after seeing you help Rias defeat Riser's peerage, I decided to stop being weary of you." said Kaichou as she smiled again.

"Chi. Members of the student council are stronger than the members of your club." said Saji while letting go of his hand. So the members of the student council belong to Kaichou's household and are Kaichou's servants. Kaichou took a sip of green tea and said it with a small voice,

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human or Devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias."

Issei understood immediately that those words were directed to them, the new Devils which are me, Asia and Saji. In other words she will not forgive anyone that ruins the school life. So this person loves this school, Kuoh Academy, that much.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There's also a document which I want to finish during lunch time."

Kaichou got up and tried to leave.

"Kaichou. No Souna Sitri-san…..sama. I will be in your care from now."

"Y…yes! Please take care of us!"

Issei bowed his head towards Kaichou and greeted her, and Asia did the same. It's a greeting as a newbie Devil. She is a High-class Devil and also Buchou's acquaintance. Even if her servant is "that", Issei thought it's an obvious thing to do as a new Devil of the Gremory household.

"Yes, let's get along."

Kaichou replied and smiled at them. She then turned to Tatsuya as she began to bow towards him. The other members of the Student Council and the members of the ORC looked on in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet the Hero of the Underworld so soon. I must thank you for saving my older sister when she was almost about to be killed during the Civil War. She has been wanting to meet you again ever since you saved her."

"Senpai. You don't have to bow towards me. I only did what I was supposed to do. I never expected there would be movies made from it." said Tatsuya as he rubbed his cheeks shyly. The other members of the Student Council looked on in confusion. Issei seeing this, spoke up.

"Yukimura is the Hero of the Underworld who saved the Underworld in Devil Civil War." explained Issei as the other members stared at him in shock. Issei assumed that they all know about that from the look on their faces.

"Anyway Rias, I will be looking forward to the "Ball Tournament"."

Kaichou said to Buchou with a smile, before she left the room.

"Yes, me as well."

Buchou smiled back at her. Issei immediately understood that these two were close. Kaichou left the room after saying that. The other members followed as Tomoe waved towards Tatsuya, only for him to smile and wave back. Once they left the room, Buchou turned to Issei and Asia.

"Ise, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also be able to meet and talk to the other members of the student council who are Devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?"

Buchou said to them while smiling.

"Yes!"

_If Buchou says that, then I will listen to her without complaining! I won't fight even though that guy is a jerk! But for there to be Devils besides us at this school….. Seems like there are more secrets within this school…_

**Ball Tournament**

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

The PA, which is placed throughout the school ground, was making announcements endlessly. All of the ORC members got changed into their PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match but the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. Issei recalled his class is going to compete in baseball. Asia, Tatsuya and Issei had to participate. The practice they did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. Issei did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno-san. Koneko-chan was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rulebook for ball games. Tatsuya was taking a nap next Koneko-chan. Mittelt and Raynare were also here as they were also temporary members of the ORC. They were talking about something quietly with red cheeks. Kiba…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches…. Buchou came back with a fearless smile.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what are the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

Issei had a bad feeling about this.

**Before the dodgeball**

"Bloo…bloomers."

Issei became shocked after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer. Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared and when Issei thought she came back she was wearing a bloomer. Issei couldn't help but stare at her white legs. Asia was wriggling while making her face red.

"…Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer… An…and also that Ise-san will be happy if I wore this…"

_Ki….Kiryuuuuuuuu! That damn bitch! Why on earth did she teach my cute Asia-chan this wonderful…no I mean shameless thing! Shit! Kiryuu's, also known as "Master-mind", actions are shaking my heart!_

"You don't like it?"

Asia asked him with a shy voice while looking up at him. Issei felt something burst inside him.

"No, no. It's great, Asia. Thank you very much. Thank you very much!"

Issei took Asia's hand and thanked her a lot but Asia herself didn't know what was going on.

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Buchou was really energetic.

"Osu! I'm getting fired up with Asia's bloomers! Since I'm doing it, I'm not going to lose!"

"Good reply, Ise! I will give you a reward if you work hard!'

…_! Wh…..what! Are you serious, Buchou!? I felt some unknown power flowing within me! _

"Uooooooo! Oppai!" said Issei out loud.

_I definitely can't lose! Buchou's breasts are mine!_

"Gyaaa!"

Issei screamed as Asia stepped on his foot.

"Ise-san how about you hand "that" out to everyone?"

Asia said it with a displeased voice. When he looked she had an unpleasant face. She was in a bad mood. Lately Asia-chan had learned how to use violence against him. She must be at a rebellious age. Just like Asia said, there was something he had that he wanted to give to everyone.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

What he got out was a headband, which had an embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade by him.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

The first one to take it from him was Buchou.

"Yes, Ise is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

He was using his spare time to practice making it. After practicing a little every day, he gained a skill for it.

"…It's unexpectedly good." said Koneko-chan as Issei thanked her in his mind.

"Not bad Hyoudou. Didn't know you could do this" said Tatsuya as he takes on while yawning at the same time.

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took them from his hand and put them on their forehead while Tatsuya tied his on his arm. It made him happy. It was worth the effort making them at night. Then he gave one to Kiba who was still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"…Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…Let's concentrate on winning now."

"…Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Issei wondered if he sounded as if he meant something. He seemed like he lost at something.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]

The announcement, which called for them as their battle was about to start.

**Dodgeball match**

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyoudou!"

"Uoooooo! Screw you guys!"

Issei was shouting at the same time crying while he was dodging incredibly fastballs. The match between clubs that started. The sports we had to do were dodge ball and our first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone besides him from their viewpoints.

Buchou. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno-san. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. The Angel and the number 1 beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie. Can't aim for her.

Koneko-chan. A loli-loli girl who is their school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male students in their school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Tatsuya. Another enemy of every male students in their school but he has a threatening demeanor and therefore something terrible might happen if they hit him. Can't aim for him.

Everyone thought "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club" so all the balls were aimed at Issei. Everyone's killing intent was directed towards Issei.

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake!"

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw at head on!"

"Kill him! Die! There should be only one loli-con, and that is me!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Even the crowds were telling him to die. Issei was pissed of at them crowd. He could hear small chuckles coming from Tatsuya so he was also pissed of at him too.

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Ise! In terms of strategy, this would be "sacrifice"! Ise, this is a chance!"

"Buchouuuu! I will do my best! Shit! I'm not doing this for fun!"

If Buchou was counting on him, then he had to work hard even if that meant using his body as a shield. A ball aimed at him was blocked by Koneko-chan, who then used the ball to take down the opponent in one shot. At this rate they could get 1st place. The only thing left to do was for him to dodge the ball and run. When he was thinking like that, one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

Ooou! That guy had so much hatred towards handsome guys that he aimed for Kiba instead of him.

"What are you doing gazing around for!?"

Issei went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. Issei stood in front of him to protect him.

"…Ah. Ise-kun?"

_Ah Ise-kun? My ass! What the heck are you doing!? And the ball came towards me! Can't be helped! I will use my body to stop the ball! _thought Issei when suddenly the ball changed it's direction. The ball came down like a fork-ball and came in to his crotch.

"…!"

_A direct hit… My balls…got crushed by…a ball… Guhaa…_ Issei went down holding his crotch because of the insane pain it gave him. It was a pain only guys knew. The club members came rushing at him while he could hear laughter coming from Tatsuya. Buchou held him up.

"Bu…Buchou…my…balls…"

"I have the ball! You did well Ise! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!"

_O…Onee-sama… You have really scary eyes… But…seriously my balls… I can't even breath… Auaa auuuuu…_

"Ara ara. Buchou. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

_Th…that's right Akeno-san…_ thought Issei as Buchou seemed to realize the situation and became speechless.

"…! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Ise-san get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!"

"Koneko. Can you take Ise to a place where there's no one around?"

"…Affirmative."

"B-Buchou… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use..."

"It's alright, Ise. You did well. Leave the rest to us."

Buchou patted gently at his cheek with her hand. Someone grabbed him by his collar. He was getting dragged. Of course the one dragging him was Koneko-chan.

"Ise-san! Please keep a hold of yourself!"

Asia was cheering him while following him.

"This is a battle of revenge for Ise!"

Issei could hear Buchou's energetic and mad voice from far away. She sounded as if he had died.

_Aaah, if Buchou gets serious, then it should be all right even without Koneko-chan…_ thought Issei as he retired for the first match temporarily and was dragged behind the gym.

**Behind the Gym**

He was taken behind the gym where there were 0 sights of other people.

"Ise-san, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself."

…_! I can't do something like that…_

"N…no, I can't…"

"What are you saying!? If you don't show me where you hurt yourself then I can't heal you!"

She seemed really motivated but Issei couldn't. Issei couldn't bring himself to show her down there since it might give her immense shock.

"…Asia…I beg you… Please don't trouble me any more…"

"N…no! I was just trying to help…" said Asia while making a really sad face.

"Asia, don't cry… Can you just use your powers around my hips…? I think it will heal that way…"

Asia has a Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" that can even heal Devils. It's also the lifeline of their group. It has a splendid healing ability and can heal most injuries immediately. He was sure it could also heal "this" damage but he just couldn't show it to her. There was a warm light coming out of her hands. At the same time He could feel the pain disappearing from there.

"…A situation I can't describe by words."

Koneko-chan made a sigh.

"Ise-san. Please rest for a bit."

Issei was lying down and Asia approached him and lifted his head. Then he felt a really soft sensation from his head. He was surprised to see that he was getting a "Thigh pillow".

"Ise-san, you looked really happy when Buchou was doing this to you… Maybe I might not be good enough…"

_That's not true! It's a bloomer, you know? A thigh pillow, you know? It's a dream to get a thigh pillow while a girl is wearing a bloomer!_

"Sob… Thank you. Thank you."

Issei thanked her a lot while shedding tears.

"Ufufufu. Ise-san is thanking a lot today."

[The Occult Research Club wins!]

The good news, which the announcement just made also, reached his ears.

**Afterschool**

It was raining hard outside. They were lucky that it rained after the tournament. There was also a bitter sound, which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped someone. Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Buchou was quite angry. For the ball tournament, the Occult Research Club, got 1st place. Issei, Asia and Koneko-chan went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team. In one of the matches, Tatsuya managed to defeat everyone in an instant. Apparently he was mad because someone tried to aim for him.

_What a scary guy… _thought Issei while looking at Tatsuya, who had a serious expression.

However there was one person who didn't cooperate and that was Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Buchou got angry with him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. Issei would have gotten pissed if Buchou didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good-looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's nighttime? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

Issei asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about whom? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Issei begins to say something insane and Kiba calms him down.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what Issei thought. That's what Issei believed in hard but he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, he thought that he had seen his real face.

**At night – Kiba POV**

He was walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain. He thought it's a good rain that can cool his head off.

—_I had a fight with Buchou._

It was the first time he rebelled against his master who saved his life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto".

However, he had never once forgotten his revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. He was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school. He had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. He also received a purpose in life from his master, Rias Gremory.

Until he achieves his purpose, he had never thought that he could continue to live on behalf of his "comrades".

Suddenly Kiba heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain. There is a priest in front of him. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that he so despise. Kiba didn't care and was prepared to kill him when he noticed a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood he falls down.

_Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?_

"—!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, Kiba created a demonic-sword instantly.

—_It's a killing intent!_

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When he moves his body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword that comes to attack him. This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died in front of him.

—_A priest. _thought Kiba only weird thing was that he was releasing a large amount of killing intent.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

Kiba instantly knew the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile. A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one they fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels. He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking him off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today." said Kiba with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

_So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest._

When Kiba try to make a demonic-sword in his left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

—_! That light! That aura! That glow! —How can I forget!_

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

_Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself._

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the first part of the Excalibur Arc. This one was more talking oriented but the next two especially the last one will be battle oriented. **

**If anyone still has any idea of a good scared gear power then please tell me. It would help greatly. I already have an idea how he will turn out but I'm still open for ideas. **

**I received a review saying that I should make Issei's harem bigger and I will tell you now but I will be making it better. I am in the process of creating two OC characters that will fall in love with Issei. I just need a name for one of them. I will add them to his list once they come out. I also added Kunou, Isabela and Tsubasa Yura to his harem. As stated in the light novel Kunou has a crush on Issei but this will be expanded after seeing her mother advancing on Tatsuya. Tsubasa Yura has said that she likes guys who gets muddy (Issei) so I will just be expanding that. For Isabela, she had already fallen in love with Issei after her defeat by his hand. It's similar to how Tsubaki Shinra falls for Kiba. **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the ninth chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at his question.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou and Issei returned to his house after they finished their club activities. Buchou and Asia came into his room, and Buchou had started to tell them about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

_Holy-sword… It's those things that also come up in games and light novels, right? I'm a devil so it would be the most dangerous weapon for me as well. _thought Issei as he listen on intently to Buchou as she continued to speak.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" asked Issei as he came to a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God like the one he possess in his left arm.

_So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus-san was also a "Longinus"… _thought Issei as he was discovering the mystery behind the history from out of nowhere. _Talking to a high-class devil can be really shocking. _

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

_Hmmmm. So much stuff that I had no clue about. I'll probably have to remember these things, but lately there is so much stuff that I have to remember, it's hard to keep up…_

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at his question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

_Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means._ thought Issei as Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Buchou is a devil but she is very kind. Buchou told him that she has similar feelings as humans because she stayed in the human's world for too long but Issei believes that's not the case. He thinks that Buchou was a kind woman right from the start. Otherwise you can't explain her kind smile. There are also kind people among the devils and that is his pride of being a devil.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards; it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When Raynare killed Issei, he also wanted to hold a grudge against her but thanks to Tatsuya, that didn't happen. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

Issei handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

_That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case._

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighborhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal."

After saying that, Buchou started to strip her clothes.

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Ise."

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?"

Issei was eagerly looking at Buchou's body while he was panicking.

_Ngggggggg! No matter how many times I look at them, she has an amazing body! Her boobs bounced after she took her bra off!_

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you."

Buchou answered him as if it was the obvious answer. His nose started to drip lots of blood.

_Ooooooooh! For a girl to say that she wants to sleep with me!_

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Ise-san!"

_Hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm happy to hear that but you can't! Asia can't do that! She shouldn't be copying Buchou!_

"Buchou! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on!"

Buchou frowned her eyebrows at his words.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Ise. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

This time it was Asia who responded to Buchou's words.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Ise-san and Buchou-san...?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her. _Ho...hold on! What kind of situation is this!?_

"Asia, hand over Ise for tonight."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Ise-san as well. I also want to sleep with Ise-san!"

_Asia! You wanted to sleep with me that much!? I feel a bit complicated but also really happy!_ thought Issei as he could see determination from her even if she had teary eyes. He could tell from what she's said that she won't back down. _Waaaaah! A fight is about to start in my room! Let's not fight!_ thought Issei as both of them glared at each other and there were sparks between them. Issei was trying to breathe in this awkward situation. It's really hard to breathe here.

"Then let's make Ise decide."

Buchou then looked at him. Her eyes were telling him "Choose me". I can feel a force coming from her eyes.

"Ise-san. You will sleep with me, right?"

Asia asked him with sobbing eyes. Issei felt like surrendering to her because she wasn't acting. The person whom Issei won't pick will hold a grudge against him. Issei held his head down because this was the hardest choice he had ever faced.

**Kitchen**

"...Fuuu."

Issei took a breath after he drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

After that he calmed the situation down by choosing to "sleep with both of them". Of course making Buchou wear her nightgown just for today. At that rate, Asia would also have copied her. It seems like Asia will become erotic because of Buchou's influence. Normally Issei would be happy but he needed to protect Asia.

But it might be a bad thing as well. It's something that his small brain can't handle. On the bed, Buchou and Asia were sleeping while he slept between them. It's a situation that he dreamed of but if he thought of laying his hand on Buchou who sleeps on the left side of him, it seems like Asia would get mad at him. If he lay his hand on Asia who sleeps on the right side, then the good will inside him will tell himself not to.

This was killing him as he couldn't lay his hands on them. Issei held his head down with his arms while shedding tears of regrets. Of course Issei couldn't go to sleep because he was getting too excited since there were two bishoujo sleeping next to him. He tried very hard to stop his urge to grope breasts and thighs, and came downstairs when he saw a chance. He was sure the two of them were sleeping peacefully.

Issei continued to hold his head, as he wanted to have sex with both of them. He wished he had a talent for making a harem because then he would have been able to make Buchou and Asia feel pleasured and have them in his grasp! As he thought on, a simulation starts playing in his head…

"_Fufufu. So which girl should I pleasure today?"_

"_Ise-sama! Please pick me! I beg you!"_

"_What are you talking about!? I'm a slut that can't live without master's penis! So please pick me!"_

"_Don't get in my way! Oni-sama! I can't endure it anymore! I beg you! Please come inside me!"_

"_Hahaha! Hey hey give me a break. I only have one body you know? So make a row! So choose the order nicely. Hahaha, what troublesome kittens you are."_

In his head it was perfect but reality is harsh. There was a tear falling down his cheek. After all it was just a hallucinations that he made in his head. He continued to sob and cry until a voice was heard in his head.

**[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you.]**

…_I never expected that you would have started a conversation with me._

The being residing in his left arm, the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear", the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. Issei was able to first talk to him thanks to Tatsuya forcefully waking him up. Later on he rented him the power, Balance Breaker, which is the ultimate power of Sacred Gears. Thanks to that he defeated Raiser Phoenix and succeeded in destroying Buchou's engagement with the cost that his left arm turned into that of a dragon, which is the price for using that power. Now his arm is back to normal because of Buchou and Akeno-san's help but if he doesn't receive the treatment to weaken his dragon power then his arm will revert back to a dragon's arm.

_You didn't even appear since then and didn't even talk back to me when I was calling you!_

**[Don't say that. I won't run away this time. Let's talk a bit.]**

Issei sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"Hmph. Coming out of nowhere."

**[Nah, Don't say that.]**

_Did the dragon power inside me become full? Is that the reason why this guy is talking to me… Tomorrow is the day Akeno-san is going to scatter my powers. Gufufu, I can't wait for tomorrow. That is so erotic… I can't stop myself from drooling._

**[Seems like your head is full of things like that as always.]**

Ddraig said it while making a sigh.

"Shut up! I'm at that age! …And what did you want to talk about?"

**[I don't mind talking about the opposite sex.]**

"…You were listening?"

**[Well I am always with you, so I can hear it whether I want to or not.]**

_Is that so? So you can hear everything. And it's even worse because it seems like he can hear my thoughts as well._

**[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot.]**

"…Yeah. I don't know why but she adores me a lot."

Issei answered him while blushing. Issei realized that she started to adore him even more after he beat Raiser. Even in front of the other club members, the other servant devils, she hugs me. Issei even gets kissed on the cheek sometimes.

**[Kukuku. You are probably at the age where you should experience that stuff. You should experience that kind of stuff as soon as you can. You won't know when the "white guy" will appear in front of you.]**

"…Hey. I wanted to ask you before but what is that "white guy" you always talk about?"

**[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]**

…_Va…Vanishing…Dragon? Is it related to Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon? If I remember Ddraig is called "Sekiryuutei". Then the white dragon is…_ thought Issei when Ddraig spoke again

**[You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]**

"Yeah."

**[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the Dragons were the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]**

"Why was that?"

**[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But Dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were Dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]**

_Wow, Dragon's are such troublesome creatures. They live how they want to._

**[But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid Dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of Dragons and they had a power that rivaled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two Dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two Dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]**

_Those two are the worst! They are just super troublesome dragons!_

"Why were the two fighting that much?"

**[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two Dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war any more!" Like that.]**

…_The groups who are enemies forming an alliance. And the reason for that is a fight between Dragons. It seems complicated._

**[The two Dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between Dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess.]**

_They seriously are the ultimate and worst Dragons. But I get it now. So those two Dragons are…_

**[In the end the two Dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two Dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels; they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the Dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with Dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]**

"And those two Dragons are you and the vanishing dragon, huh."

**[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]**

_Hey hey, you possessed me without my permission, so don't go around looking forward to what's going to happen to my life. But, it might be a good idea to convey my dream to him._ Issei cleared his throat, and roared with his strongest voice.

"Listen up Ddraig! I want to get promoted to a high-class devil and become a Harem-king! My dream is to form an army of bishoujo by making lots of girls my personal servant devils!"

Ddraig became speechless for a moment and started laughing.

**[Hahaha! It's also my first time having a host like you as well. Most of the hosts in the past either got too proud of our powers or too terrified of our powers, with none of them living a decent life.]**

"Huh? Am I abnormal? Am I weird?"

**[You are weird but not abnormal. Either way you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of Dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired Dragons, respected Dragons, and feared Dragons. Unwittingly, Dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the Dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the Dragon.]**

"…It sounds like an inconvenient power. So am I going to be targeted by a lot of guys?"

**[To fight strong foes that is attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the Dragon-emperor. But you don't have to be pessimistic. Women would come to you as well.]**

"Are you serious!?"

**[Yeah, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all.]**

"Then there are some people who had…se…sse…sex with a girl!?"

**[There was a guy who slept with different woman every night.]**

_Wh…whaaaaat!? My previous senpai's were doing that kind of stuff!? That's so wonderful! Beautiful! U…uhyouuuuuuuuuu!_ He screamed out of joy within himself.

"Uooooooo… Are you serious… You… No, you sir are an amazing Sacred Gear like that!?"

He bowed his head down and spoke to him with respect. He didn't know that this Sacred Gear was an amazing item like that. That information became a light of hope to him.

**[…You are suddenly looking at me with respect and are talking to me with respect… It's certainly my first time having a host like you who changes his attitude like that.]**

"What are you talking about Ddraig-sensei! I'm not in a position to say rude things to you! Aaaah sensei, I will be under your care from now on!"

**[…You seriously are a man who is hard to understand. But certainly it's going to get interesting. Well let us both not get killed by Vanishing Dragon then.]**

"Oh yeah. By the way is the "Vanishing Dragon" strong?"

**[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]**

_I get it now. So if I and the guy who possess the "Vanishing Dragon" master how to use our Sacred Gears then we can become that powerful. But to tell the truth I'm not interested in defeating God or Maou. But it might be awesome to become a Maou and gather girls._ thought Issei as he began to layout his future plans. He also slightly hoped that the possessor of "Vanishing Dragon was a girl.

"Either way my current aim is Buchou's oppai[1 3]. With Buchou's oppai, I'm going to…."

**[You are going to grope it?]**

"No, I'm going to suck it!"

**[….]**

Issei said it to him clearly. He didn't know why but the emperor of Dragons became silent. Issei continued on without caring about it.

"The sensation of Buchou's oppai… I can still feel it within my hands. If I get another chance I want to grope it for a whole day! Even Buchou might give it to me as a "treat" for her servant. But that's not enough! Guys have to aim higher! Guys who become satisfied with groping oppai are second rate lechers! That's why I'm going to suck her oppai!"

**[…I …is that so? Well, do your best.]**

Ddraig sounded shocked by his words.

"Ddraig, I will be borrowing your powers!"

**[…Supporting to suck a woman's tits huh… Seems like I went down hard. But that may also be fun. Having a partner like this sometimes might be good.]**

He seemed like he agreed to it even though he made a sigh. He seems to see him at weird times.

"Ou! Let's work together partner!"

**[Yeah, you are right partner.]**

Like this Issei and the Emperor of Dragons made a promise for their new objective at midnight.

**Roof of Tatsuya's Home – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was lying on the roof of his home as he stared at the stars above him in the sky. He sneaked out of his bed a bit past midnight after Mittelt and Raynare sneaked into his room to sleep with him. As Tatsuya watched the stars, he could feel his right hand began to tingle. He brought the right hand in front of him as he saw the jewel appear.

**[Can't sleep?]**

"Yea. I had some things to think about."

**[I'm guessing it's about Kiba and the Holy Sword Project.]**

Isreel spoke up as Tatsuya continued to stare into the sky as he sighed.

"At times he reminds me of myself. How I have a hatred for those who killed my parents and how I vowed for revenge against them like Kiba who vowed revenge against the Holy Swords. "

**[…So you are going to find and kill "her" huh. That's going to be dangerous facing the "Mother of All Monsters"… You might die Tatsuya]**

"Hehehe. Yea I might but I don't have any plans for that. I will find her, kill her and survive."

**[Kukukuku. You are an interesting being Tatsuya. I'm glad that you were one of my descendants.] **

"You are welcome Isreel." said Tatsuya as silence followed. After a few seconds Isreel finally spoke up.

**[So I wonder which of the girls will become your first girlfriend. Kukukuku.]**

"Hah… Isreel is that all you really think about? I told you I'm not going to choose one over the others."

**[Kukuku. I see. This will be interesting. Out of the 3 fallen angels, 6 devil and 2 humans, the girl with highest love level is Raynare followed by Mittelt. As expected by Fallen Angels, they are very seductive.] **

"…Really Isreel!? Are you seriously going to start this!? Hah… Sometimes I hate my life."

**[Kukuku. Don't say that. You have more opportunities of creating children than the average person. The battle for your love will get interesting once those four join in the fray.]**

"AHHHHHH! Don't remind me of those four!" shouted Tatsuya in displeasure as Isreel continued to laugh at Tatsuya. He knew how annoyed he was at those four. Two of them were members of the Shinto Faction while one was a Seraph and the other a Maou.

**[Speaking about a Seraph, what are you going to do about the request from Michael?]**

Isreel changed the topic and due to the change of topic, Tatsuya regained his cool and began to take a deep breath before answering.

"At the moment, nothing. It's not my style interrupting other factions businesses. However if it's true that Kokabiel is trying to do something in this town and if it involves starting a war then I will stop him. Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai are not strong enough to take on a cadre of the Grigori."

**[And what about the Excalibur's? Kokabiel stole three of them and Michael is sending two exorcists both with Excaliburs. That makes 5 of the 6 Excalibur's that church possess in one place. Won't that sword of yours react to their holy aura?]**

"If that sword does react immensely then I will have no choice but to use it in battle even if it means that I will have to reveal its identity. We will see what will happen. Anyway I'm going to go back to bed." said Tatsuya as he began to stand up and stretch his arms. He could feel his jewel going back into his body as a chuckle is heard in his mind.

**[Kukukukuku. Have fun]**

Tatsuya sighed as he began to walk towards the window of his home.

**Next day – Issei POV**

To scatter the powers of a dragon is by nullifying it by getting the power taken away by high-level devils. There are a couple of methods to do this, but the easiest and the most certain one is to take it out directly from that person.

The only high-level devils who can do that to him was Buchou and Akeno-san. Both of them take turns at taking out his dragon powers. Today is the day he gets his dragon powers taken out, and is currently in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which is used by Akeno-san. It used to be a classroom, but now there is a tatami on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room. There are symbols around the room that look like certain casting spells and there are also casting items in the room.

Issei was waiting in the middle of the room with his upper body naked. There's also a magic circle below the place he was sitting. He heard that this was a necessary thing for rituals. There's also a meaning for why he didn't have anything on his upper body, this is required for the ritual. The door opened and someone entered the room. The person who appeared was Akeno-san with a white cloth on. She had her usual ponytail untied as well. Issei always thought that Akeno-san with her hair down looks attractive. She smiled at him once, and then she quietly sat in front of him very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

_Um…ummmm Akeno-san…? The white cloth that is covering Akeno-san's body is soaked with water…!_ thought Issei as he stared in shock. Her long black hair is also sticking to the cloth and it looks sexy. Not only that Issei could see her skin and nipples. He wonder if his certain "thing" of his is going to change.

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose.

"No, no! You look really great in it!" exclaimed Issei as he couldn't help himself staring at Akeno-san's chest.

_It's just that her see-through clothes are too stimulating for me… Huh? Is it just me or isn't she wearing anything down there as well…? I then looked around her hips… I became speechless. She isn't wearing anything…I think. She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!_

"Let's start. Ise-kun. Please give me your left-arm."

"Y…yes! I will be in your care!"

"To suck the dragon's energy directly from Ise-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your arm would temporary revert back to its original state."

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno-san put his index finger into her mouth.

…_! …Ku, it's a sensation I can't describe with words. I thought about it many times but it feels so amazing inside a girl's mouth! It feels slippery but warm, and the lips feel so soft… Furthermore, my finger is sucked with "Chu-chu" sounds… This sucking dangerously stimulates me! It feels really amazing! Aaaah! Everything is getting pink coloured inside my head! Amazing! This is too amazing! An act that surpasses any "act" in porno videos is happening to me! _thought Issei as Akeno-san was making obscene sounds on purpose while she was sucking his finger. Issei felt that she was enjoying his reaction. Issei on the other hand was extremely happy. He was experiencing the best moment in his life. As that continued Issei could feel that weight in his left hand was disappearing. His left arm was getting relaxed.

"Uheee."

He accidentally slipped his voice because Akeno-san suddenly licked his finger. She started to swirl around his finger with the tip of her tongue. When Issei looked, Akeno-san had a naughty face and it looked like the sadist personality of hers got turned on. His finger that came out of her mouth had a thread of Akeno-san's saliva.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se...service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai."

Akeno-san started to suck his finger again and put her body closer towards him. By ignoring his confused reaction, she put a smile on and hugged him. Issei could smell the nice smell of her silky black hair and could feel her body directly. He could feel the softness of Akeno-san's body and the sensation her oppai.

There was blood coming out of his nose. Akeno-san whispered into his ears while he was stiff like a rock.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Ise-kun."

"M…me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix last time. I saw you defeat Riser using the power you gained by trading your arm with the dragon inside you. I felt aroused when I saw you fighting like that."

"A…aroused?"

Akeno-san looked directly at his and chuckled.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

_Is this love!? Huh, and I am being bullied!? There's sexual bullying like this!? The world is big indeed!_

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Ise-kun."

…_Sin? Me? I will receive any kind of punishment so please let me continue this situation! Huh? Did Akeno-san call Buchou "Rias"? Do they call each other by their names when they are alone? Akeno-san and Buchou seems to know each other longer than the rest of the club members. _Issei continued to wonder when suddenly Akeno-san puts her arms around his neck and she purposely exposed her body.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A…affair!?"

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us."

His nosebleed didn't seem to stop; it continued to flow out of his nose.

"I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

_Pl…please stop… To say those finishing blows continuously at me… Huh. "About a good time"…? Does that mean…_

"Akeno-san, are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Ise-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"N…no. I also…don't have any experience."

Akeno-san made a shocked expression at his confession.

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't! I don't even know if it's all right, if I am her first mate!"

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan?"

"That would be even more impossible!"

Issei couldn't lay his hands on those two especially Asia as he decided to protect her.

"If it's Ise-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising."

_Uuuu…what is that "big treat" you are talking about!? Is it something that relieves all male students sexual desires!?_

"Ise-kun. Don't you want to do it with either of them?"

"I do want to do it! I really do! I'm keeping down my urge to push her down on my bed! But I can't go past the last step and I always end up crying every night! I also want to have sex with Buchou and Asia!" said Issei as he told her his true feelings.

"Poor you…Ara ara. Then both of you are slow at these things… I'm sure you could do it if you were willing to do it… Then it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission."

…_Crap. I was about to be taken? Did I say something unnecessary? Was I able to graduate from being a virgin? Wait! Hold on! Did I make a stupid mistake?_

Suddenly the door opened. When he looked in that direction, he saw Buchou was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

Buchou approached them with an unpleasant voice.

"Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon."

Akeno-san answered unconcernedly. She had her smile on.

"…Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

"…"

"…"

They weren't glaring at each other but Buchou and Akeno-san were looking at each other in the eyes. Issei, feeling the intensity, puts his shirt on quickly and tried not to get close to them. Then Buchou glared at him and pinched his cheek.

"Ise. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-onee-sama that you admire so much?"

"Wo…wwon. I…"

Issei couldn't speak properly because he had his cheeks pinched but making up an excuse didn't seem manly so he stopped saying anything.

"Then do whatever you want!"

Buchou made an angry face and left the room. She even closed the door violently. Issei was sad that he was yelled by Buchoy when Akeno-san whispered to him when he was confused.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Ise-kun. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship." said Akeno-san as Issei stared at her in confusion.

However he did thought that Buchou looked cute when she made an angry face like Asia.

**Afterschool**

Asia and Issei were on their way home after they finished school and club activities. Usually Buchou would be with them, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with Akeno-san was the cause.

"Buchou aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

Issei asked her at the clubroom but not only did she not look at his eyes she didn't even face him.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Buchou angry…"

"…Did you do something?" asked Asia with worried face.

"No, but it's my fault. I will apologize to her afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"…I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…" said Asia with an apologetic voice. Asia does look at Buchou as a rival but Issei don't think that's the case. The cause is definitely the thing with him and Akeno-san.

"It's okay. I don't think she is mad at you, Asia. It's my fault."

Issei was confused at how Buchou acted today. He thought she was acting weird. He utterly confused. He couldn't understand a maiden's heart and if he doesn't then his road to a Harem-king is far away. Issei was thinking like this till they reached his house. When Issei tried to open the front door, he felt something bad.

Asia grabbed his hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There is someone inside his house. Issei imagined his mum in danger in his head and opened the door quickly. He took his shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen. He was worrying for his mother's safety. He also wondered who found out that he was a Devil. Mum wasn't in the kitchen but he heard laughter from the living room. He went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Mu…mum?"

Mum looked at him when she realized he was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After Issei found out his mum was safe he took a deep breath and calmed down but he couldn't get rid of his uneasiness. This was because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about his age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful but by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. Issei wondered if they were a member of the church.

"Hello, Issei Hyoudou-kun." said the woman with chestnut hair as she smiled at him. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. He instantly knew that weapon was the cause of his uneasiness.

"Nice to meet you."

Issei greeted her with a fake smile only for her eyes to change as she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

…_Huh? The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself. No, no. I don't remember you._ Mum gave a photo to him because he looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mum pointed at the boy whom he was a friend with when he was small.

"It's this child. Irina Shidou-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

…_Excuse me? This girl…is the boy who lived in the neighborhood when I was small and the one I often played with? Eeeeeeeeh!? The boy in the picture! It was a girl!? It wasn't a boy!?_

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion." said Irina as her words sounded like she meant something when Issei realized that she had realized his identity.

**Much Later**

"I'm glad that both of you are safe." said Buchou as Asia and Issei were hugged by her. Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child. She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. Issei could tell that, her parents are related to the Church. Asia and Issei tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to his mum. Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church so he forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. Issei was prepared to fight if anything happened but luckily nothing happened. After that Buchou returned home with a pale face. After she confirmed their safety, she suddenly hugged them.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Buchou hugged him and Asia even tighter and held them like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity Souna called me in and was listening to the story about people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou. When she got close to his house, she realized the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Buchou confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

_**[The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils.]**_

He remembered what Ddraig had told him last night. Buchou gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming their safety. She must have been extremely worried about them. It was after she had a little rumble with Asia and after she had got mad at me. Both of them thought that they made Buchou mad. Buchou seemed like she was worried about it.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Ise-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…"

Asia apologized. Buchou smiled and patted Asia's head.

"It's okay."

Buchou then hugged them with love. Issei could feel that he could do naughty things with her now.

"Buchou, oppai."

"Yes, I know Ise. You really are a spoiled child…"

"No."

Asia separated him from Buchou. Buchou made a sigh and continued talking after the three of them had calmed down.

"According to Souna, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Buchou nodded at his question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Buchou's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. Something was going to happen. Even Issei, who was new to this "world" could feel that.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was standing on the roof as he watched the two exorcists leave Issei's home. As soon as he felt them entering Issei's house, he decided to head there just in case something bad happens. As he watched them walk away from his home, he could feel his body tingling a little.

_So those two are the exorcists that Michael sent. I feel something strange coming from that Blue haired girl. It looks she is hiding something. Hah. Man my sword is acting up… Looks like it can feel the Excalibur's are close… _thought Tatsuya as he turned around with his hands in his pockets. Tatsuya began walking towards his home while yawning loudly.

_Tomorrow is a meeting between Gremory-senpai and those two exorcists. I should be in the clubroom for it just in case._

**The next day, afterschool – Issei POV**

The members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of the group including Issei were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. The Fallen Angels except Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were here. Those two had a staff meeting. Tatsuya was sitting with them and as usual he was sleeping quietly.

_How can he fall asleep when something like this is happening? _wondered Issei as he watched the meeting. Ever since those two came to the clubroom, they couldn't stop but feel something and their instincts as devils were telling them that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face but the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly and with immense hatred. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Irina Shidou.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

_Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant…? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?_

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered his doubt was Buchou.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina Shidou nodded at Buchou's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." said Irina as she looked at him. Issei was confused at how a super famous sword broke.

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to him. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment Issei looked at it, he felt as if every pore on his body opened and felt something really cold running through his body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. He became really scared from a single sword. This is dangerous. It is seriously dangerous.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. That is one of them."

All of the members turned around to see Tatsuya had woken up and was pointing at the sword.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If Issei looked carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Issei wondered is she had to have it sealed when Irina took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive. The rope then changed its shape and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. Issei could feel both danger from both of the swords.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Shidou Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to them. Issei was amazed that two of the legendary holy-swords to be here. Then he realized the presence coming nearby.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that he had never seen before. Issei knew he had a grudge against them and thought that Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. Issei knew the worst case would be the start of a battle as Kiba wanted to destroy the Excaliburs.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

While she mentioned the number of Excaliburs in the world, Issei could hear slight laughter coming from Tatsuya but decided to ignore it. Buchou puts her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer as she turned her head towards Raynare and Mittelt. Raynare stood up and cleared her throat as all eyes went on her.

"I am Raynare. I represent the Fallen Angels in this town. I am assuming that both of you believe that the Grigori as a whole is involved in this. However that is not the case. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel has recently gone into hiding. The stealing of Excaliburs is mostly likely for his own purposes of starting a war. Thus believe that he is the main culprit and has nothing to do with the Grigori as a whole." said Raynare as she sat down when she finished. Tatsuya did a thumbs up she smiled and did it back.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Buchou also smirked at the name. Issei was surprised that a Fallen Angel Leader was here in this town.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Issei wondered if they came here to ask for help but what the two women said clearly betrayed his guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between the fallen-angels and us for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with Kokabiel? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Buchou's eyes. She was quite pissed. An enemy comes all the way to her territory and then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as "If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right?" The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen-Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen-Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. They had been talking about complicated stuff that he couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." answered Xenovia.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the Fallen-Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. Before Irina Shidou and Xenovia were about to answer, another voice spoke up.

"It's not the two of them."

They all turned around to see Tatsuya sitting there with arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened them and pointed it at himself.

"I have been also assigned to help out in this mission." said Tatsuya as everyone stared in shock including the two exorcists. Both of them looked at each other as Xenovia glared at him.

"And you are?"

"Tatsuya Yukimura, 2nd year student and a mercenary." replied Tatsuya as Irina looked at him in wonder.

"I didn't hear from the higher ups that there was a mercenary assigned to this mission? Did you, Xenovia?" asked Irina as Xenovia shook her head. Tatsuya watched them and started to chuckle lightly. Both of them turned to look at him with a little irritation on their face.

"Of course. This request didn't come from the higher ups of the Church."

"Then who?" asked Xenovia as Tatsuya pointed at the roof as he smirked.

"Archangel Michael."

Both of the exorcist and members of the ORC stared at him in shock.

_Archangel Michael!? The Leader of the Seraph and Angels!? _thought Issei as Irina began to speak although she spoke in a really shocked way.

"Y-You m-mean to s-say that-"

"Correct. Archangel Michael has asked me to help you two out. He doesn't like losing his precious subordinates." answered Tatsuya as Buchou stood up and pointed at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya! You are the member of the ORC and therefore I will not allow you to do this!"

"Gremory-senpai, I may be a member but I am a temporary member. Therefore I can do whatever I want. Plus Michael is a good friend of mine so how can I say no to a request that my friend asked me to help?" said Tatsuya as Buchou couldn't say anything back. She sat back down and calmed down. Tatsuya turned around to Xenovia and Irina as he smiled at them.

"Well that's that. It will be nice to work with you two, Xenovia and Irina. If you need anything from me, here is my number." said Tatsuya as he tossed a piece of paper at them. Xenovia caught it and nodded as both of them stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina Shidou also apologized with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

said Xenovia. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then we should cut you down this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Xenovia approached Asia and Issei stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

Issei said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

_Th…this bitch!?_ thought Issei as he bit his tooth really hard and made a noise with his teeth because of the anger he had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing.

_Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?_

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fucking is!"

_I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always... I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God._

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

_Don't screw around… Don't screw around._

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at his provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm him, but Kiba stood in front of him.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the clubroom and a huge sigh was heard from Tatsuya.

**Outside**

_Hmmmm. So how did it turn out like this? _thought Issei as he was standing at the place they were practiced for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from him. Irina Shidou and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping them and their surroundings was a barrier made from red aura. The other members were looking at them from outside the barrier except Tatsuya who was standing inside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked erotic. You could see the curves of their bodies. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Irina Shidou had also turned into the shape of a katana.

While Issei was arguing with the two holy-sword wielders, Kiba came in and it got worse. Buchou also seemed troubled about keeping the situation under control because it was them, her servants who had started the fight. Then Xenovia made a suggestion.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called senpai."

Xenovia accepted Kiba's challenge. She also added that this battle wouldn't be reported to the Church. Apparently they understood their position a little bit, so they made it so that it wouldn't be a problem if it were not a fight for life. The location was the place they practiced for the ball tournament near the old school building. To avoid unnecessary damage and getting noticed by others, Akeno-san put up a barrier for them. Issei was certainly pissed because they were talking shit about Asia but he never thought that it would turn into a battle like this. He was actually going to stop when Buchou came in to stop him.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!"

Buchou's warning reached him.

"Y…yes!" replied Issei but he was trembling because he watched the video "The threat of the holy-swords collection". It seemed like a record of battles between a person wielding a holy-sword and a high-class devil. The devil that was cut by the holy-sword had smoke coming out of the wounds made by the holy-sword. The places that were cut would actually vanish. A devil would be eliminated if they were cut by a holy-sword. Their body will vanish. Kiba on the other hand had activated his Sacred gear and there were several demonic-swords around him.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold.

_That much… Do you hate the Excalibur that much…?_

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

Ddraig had said something similar as well. Lots of things will gather, being attracted to the power of a dragon.

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her. Issei sighed at the amount of killing intent he was releasing.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun."

The one standing in front of him was Shidou Irina. The girl with a chestnut colored hair. When he was younger he thought she was a boy but now she is more like a bishoujo.

"When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

She seemed really depressed about it.

"Ummmm Irina Shidou… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle." Issei said his opinion. He was happy that he was able to say the things he wanted to say to the people of the church regarding Asia. Irina looked at him with a pitiful face as a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina was shedding tears, she seemed really eager to do it and pointed her sword at him. Issei stared on in confusion as he brought his left hand up.

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on his left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased his power. His Sacred Gear has the ability to double my power every 10 seconds. It's also possible to transfer the boosted power to someone or something. Irina and Xenovia seemed shocked after seeing his Sacred Gear.

"…Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun!"

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

So Kiba also vowed the revenge of the test subjects that were killed by that project.

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards him. She came slashing at him. If he gets cut by it then it will give him lots of damage so Issei knew he had to avoid it. Issei sighed as he got on all fours. Everyone looked on in confusion at the unique battle stance.

"Dragon Style: Senkou!" said Issei as he began to evade Irina's katana really quickly by dodging to the sides like a flash of light. The others stared in amazement at the ability and looked at Tatsuya, whom had his arms crossed.

[Boost!]

The power went through his body. Now his power was doubled again. Issei didn't know how much he should boost till. He knew he will use "Dress Break" because he wanted to see her naked. Irina made a suspicious face.

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

"…Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches."

_Koneko-chan!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!?_

Koneko-chan said it while looking at him with rebellious eyes.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

_I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Sorry for being horny!_

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san." said Asia boldly out of the blue. Issei could see Tatsuya face palming himself and shaking his head.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh and looking at him with scornful eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Issei didn't know why but Kiba apologized to her. Kiba created a demonic-sword where he stood and held it. He now had two swords and went towards Xenovia.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Kiba is a "Knight". "Knights" traits are their speed. He was attacking with God speed but Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing. What destructive power. So that's the holy-sword.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

Suddenly the place where he was standing shook and the ground was rumbling. He lost his balance and kneeled on the ground. There were clouds of dust in the surroundings. There was even dirt flying towards his and it went onto his face. Issei wiped the dirt off his face while spitting out the dirt inside his mouth.

Issei couldn't believe his eyes. There was a huge crater in the middle of the training grounds. Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it didn't seem like she had used too much power.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

…"_Excalibur Destruction". So the destructive power was on a different level! Even if it wasn't Kiba's demonic sword, it would get shattered!_ thought Issei as he spotted Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw that.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."

His eyes hadn't lost the color of hatred yet. Kiba was trying to break all 7 of them.

[Boost!]

The third boost.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!

She pointed her sword at him and dashed towards him. She closed our distance instantly. Issei went on all fours as he began to dodge her attacks while thinking what he should do. He knew he had to defeat her before he loses his stamina from dodging.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

Issei stopped his boost and made it so that he could fight with the power he had increased till now.

There was power surging throughout his body. It was his fourth boost, but he could probably take her on with this. Issei went towards Irina while having enough magic power to strip her clothes.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided his tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester_. _

_Chi! She's fast! But I'm not giving up! I don't care even if I am a pervert! I'm going to live strong!_

"It's not over yet!"

Issei started to keep up with Irina's movement.

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual." commented Akeno-san.

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much." added Koneko-chan as they both became amazed at his "power of lecher", and were also shocked. They slowly began to feel an angry aura and turned their heads to see Tatsuya looking at the battle with displeasure. Finally Issei moved to the part where Irina escaped to.

"What! You caught up with me!?"

Irina looked surprised as Issei puts on a lecherous face. He jumped towards her trying to touch her.

Before he reached Irina she ducked down. Issei couldn't stop his body and he went passed Irina, and went through the barrier heading towards where Asia and Koneko-chan were as his hand touched both of their shoulders.

Asia and Koneko-chan's uniform blew off including their underwear. They both became fully naked. Dress Break was a success. Asia's breasts that were still growing and Koneko-chan's loli breasts became fully exposed in front of him.

There was blood coming out of his nose.

"No!"

Asia hid her body because she became too embarrassed. Koneko-chan on the other hand… She still looked emotionless but her body started to shake and then she thrust her fist.

"Ko…Koneko-chan! You have it wrong! This is a mistake! Well it did work! But I still think that even small oppai is important! Huh? What am I saying? That's not it! It's because Irina Shidou dodged it! I wasn't aiming for you and Asia! B…But thank you very much! I will just thank you just in case…"

"…You super lecher!"

"Gufuuuu!"

He received a heavy blow to his stomach and his body felt weird. He noticed that his body flew and it hits the ground with an impact that makes him unable to get up. Irina poked him.

"Ise-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

He made a stance against Irina while slowly getting up.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

He raised his spirit and went towards her.

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Irina Shidou! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

Irina held the grip of her holy-sword and came rushing towards him. As the other members watch them approaching each other, they noticed Tatsuya got on all fours.

"Dragon Style: Senkou." said Tatsuya as he disappear until to appear in front of Issei with leg in the air. Issei couldn't do anything as he was kicked to the ground. Irina Shidou continued to run towards them with her sword raised above her head. Tatsuya summoned a sword as he slashed the sword out of her grip as it landed on the ground. She stood there in shock as a sword was pointed to her neck.

"Both of you, that's enough. Anymore of this and there will be serious injuries. Oh and Hyoudou." said Tatsuya as he removed the sword from Irina's neck. With his name called, Issei looks up at him. Tatsuya smiled as his eyes began to turn into a glare.

"Use Dragon Style for your own perverted greed again and I will personally kill you" threatened Tatsuya as Issei nodded in fear. Tatsuya then sighed as he dispersed his sword and he summoned his Dragon arm and a normal looking dagger.

"Well I better stop those two now." said Tatsuya as he pointed to Kiba and Xenovia. Kiba made a huge demonic sword as he began to swing it with force while Xenovia made a sigh and prepared to strike back. Just as the swords were about to collide, Tatsuya appeared in front of them. Tatsuya proceeded to punch the huge demonic sword with his dragon arm as it shattered in pieces while he stopped Xenovia's strike with a mere dagger.

"That's enough both of you. Kiba, you think you could have won using that huge sword on her? No and if I didn't stop you, you would have lost. Not only that you lost your cool which is something you must never do if you are a swordsmen. In a nut shell, you are too weak to defeat a Holy Sword." explained Tatsuya as Kiba gritted his teeth in anger. He was about to create another sword when two swords were brought to Kiba's neck. Issei was surprised that those two swords were floating in mid air. Xenovia glared at Kiba and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba called out towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over. As Xenovia prepared to leave, she looked at Issei.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

…_What did she just say?_

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Ise-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen."

Irina Shidou held her cross and winked at me. She then left the scene. Buchou closed her eyes. Issei knew she didn't like having both him and Kiba defeated.

**Moments Later**

"Are you okay?"

Asia put her hand on his face and healed his wound with her Sacred Gear. Asia was wearing the spare uniform she had in the old school building. She was wearing it because he blew her clothes away earlier. The warm green colored light that was made from her hand surrounded him and healed his wound.

"I showed you an uncool side of me, Asia."

I said it to Asia while laughing. But Asia shook her head.

"I'm glad that your wound was minimal after getting hit by Tatsuya-san. I was really scared thinking Ise-san might get punished."

_Aaah. Did I make Asia worry again? I'm making this girl worry a lot._

"I'm sorry for blowing your clothes off."

Issei apologized sincerely but Asia just smiled at him.

"There was a plan that you were thinking about, right Ise-san? I am fine with anything Ise-san does for me."

…_Sob. My eyes got warm. Asia, you believe in me that much! But you know Asia, I wasn't thinking about anything except blowing girls clothes away. Aaaah. Asia's smile is too bright…_

"…You might have won if you did another boost with the Sacred Gear."

Koneko-chan said it while massaging his shoulders. Koneko-chan was also wearing a spare uniform just like Asia.

"…Not knowing it means you lack practice and real battle experience."

_Aaau! You sure hit the spot! I'm sorry for being a lecher!_

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

Issei heard Buchou's voice. When he looked, there was Kiba who seemed like he was trying to leave and an angry Buchou.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…"

After saying that Kiba disappeared.

"Yuuto…Why…?"

Issei couldn't look at Buchou's sad face. At the same time he made up his determination.

"Buchou. Don't worry about him. He needs time and I will be watching over him during my mission." said Tatsuya to Buchou as he began to follow the direction Kiba went.

**Train Station – Issei POV**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

The next day off.

Issei called Kaichou's "Pawn", Saji, in front of the train station. Saji seemed listless. He somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Buchou.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto his shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko-chan. He met her by coincidence when he was on his way to meet Saji in front of the train station. He tried to run away, but he was caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against a loli shoujo like always. She didn't seem to like the fact that he tried to run away after he saw her face. So she was not leaving in terms of observation. Issei believed that she has a grudge against him because he blew her clothes away. Issei coughed once and opened his both to speak.

"I'm going to ask Irina Shidou and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the second part of the Excalibur Arc. This one has a little bit of fighting but the main fighting will come soon. **

**If anyone still has any idea of a good scared gear power then please tell me. It would help greatly. I already have an idea how he will turn out but I'm still open for ideas.**

**If anyone is wondering what "Senkou"(閃光) is, it means flash. **

**No changes to the Harems: **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is the 10th chapter of Life of a Warrior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Train Station – Issei POV**

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go. When Issei suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko-chan thought about it and agreed.

"_I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?"_

As expected of Koneko-chan. Saji on the other hand turned blue and tried to run away immediately and Koneko-chan caught him.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" screamed Saji as Issei noticed the fear he had towards her appearing on his face.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

_Yeah. Buchou is strict but also kind. Is that right? So Kaichou is strict, huh. That's good for you._ thought Issei as he went looking for Irina Shidou and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan and Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at his question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

"_The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels."_

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?" Issei nodded his head with a smile. If that happened, then Kiba would accomplish his revenge and everything would be okay. Then he would continue doing the Devils' job with them with a smile. That's what he thought.

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils."

"…It seems hard." said Koneko-chan.

"Hmmmm yeah."

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members." added Koneko-chan because they both knew that she will definitely disapprove.

"_Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels."_

That's what she would say. She is a high-class Devil after all, so she would be strict about this stuff. When Issei went to rescue Asia, she was against it. He also had to keep it a secret from Asia. She's the type who can't hide things. She'd be bad at lying as well.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. Issei would have to do something even if he had to risk his life.

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

_Now now. Don't cry and stick with me. You can run away if it gets dangerous._

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

_You are right. But there aren't any other male Devils that I can talk to. I'm depending on you, Saji._

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." said Koneko-chan with eyes filled with strength. Issei could tell her feelings towards her comrades are very strong.

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

They found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other. Then they heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when they were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. Issei went towards both of them even though he was getting a headache. He couldn't believe these two were the girls who came to the clubroom.

**Family Restaurant**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant.

_Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?_

When they saw them earlier, they looked at them with hungry eyes.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When Issei asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

"_We sold our souls to the Devils."_

"_This is also to accomplish our mission."_

They were saying something like that while they were on their way here. Issei was worried about his money but Koneko-chan said she would also pay. It's not manly if he made a girl pay but after seeing these two eating Issei would be in deep shit if they didn't pay together. He cursed Kiba because he was going through this.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." said Xenovia.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

Issei said it while holding down his emotions. Issei couldn't talk to them with strong words because then they wouldn't be able to negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

"""Auu!"""

At that moment Issei, Saji and Koneko-chan got a headache so they were touching their head as well.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

_!_ Issei never thought she would get right to it.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving them hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling them in this family restaurant, and even if they did battle they were confident that they could beat them with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what Issei just said. They were also looking at each other.

Issei swallowed his saliva and waited for their decision. Issei began thinking of things that could go wrong like a three war between the Angels, Fallen-angels and Devils. While he was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

Issei sat there with his mouth open. He didn't expect her to give him permission like that.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at him. Issei brought up his left arm and stared at it. The being that is residing in his left arm. Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

Issei got his phone out and called Kiba.

**Few minutes later**

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. They called Kiba to the family restaurant.

_[I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba.]_

When Issei said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." asked Irina only for Kiba to sharpen his eyes at her words.

"Obviously." he replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Issei thought that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

_Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy._

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new determination. Looks like just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

Everyone became surprised. Issei never thought that Kiba would have been involved before them.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

_Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!?_ thought Issei as Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts but he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

_Aaah. So you guys also have had problems with him._ thought Issei as he understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave them her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without his permission.

"_Why don't you call him?"_

She probably gave her his number like that because they were childhood friends.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Issei Hyoudou."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked him while giving him a wink. They sent the two of them off, and they all gave out a deep breath.

_It somehow went smoothly._ thought Issei as he himself believed it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than he thought.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked him quietly. He was certainly wondering why he was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

…Koneko-chan's appeal. Even if she wasn't saying it to him, Issei felt his heartbeat go up. If a kohai says that to him, Issei definitely couldn't rebel. Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Issei was surprised that Kiba was eager to do this. Koneko-chan smiled because she felt relieved. Issei's heart began beating a bit faster because Koneko-chan looked cute.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!" said Issei as he was pumped up. He believed that they would be able to destroy Excalibur together. However there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked them while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?" asked Saji as Issei realized that he didn't know what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told them his story. They listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba, who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… Issei couldn't really understand how Kiba felt but he knew it was painful and it was hard to live on without seeking revenge. Buchou said that she made him her servant so he could use his talents on something besides defeating holy-swords.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

While they were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, they heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!" said Saji as he took his hand.

Issei was looking at how much he was talking while Koneko-chan began to take a sip from her drink.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!" continued Saji. Issei felt bad he was dragging him into this but it seemed like it went all right after all.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" exclaimed Saji. He seemed a bit shy but then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

After hearing Saji's confession, there was something inside Issei that was coming out. Then there were loads of teardrops flowing out of his eyes. Issei almost cried out because he was moved. But he put his hands on his mouth to stop it. He took Saji's hand and said it straight at him,

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

After a pause more tear drops were flowing out of Saji's eyes.

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the High-class Devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

"Saji. You can touch it. You can touch the High-class Devils oppai… You can touch your master's oppai! I actually groped Buchou's oppai with this hand."

Issei said it while moving my hands. Saji looked at his hand with a shocked face.

"Impossible!? Something like that is possible!? You are not lying, right!?"

"It's not a lie. Master's oppai is far away. But it's not like you can't reach it."

"Sucking it…!? Sucking Ka…Kaichou's oppai… You are talking about the nipple right…? The place where you can suck is the nipple right…?"

"Dumb ass! If you are going to suck oppai, then the nipple is the only thing you can suck! Yes! I'm going to suck the nipple!"

"…!"

Saji started to cry like a man after hearing his strong words.

"Saji! We may be useless [Pawns] if we are just by ourselves. But it's different if it's the two of us. We can fly if it's the two of us! We can fight if it's the two of us! We can do it if it's the two of us! We can make them pregnant and marry them if it's the two of us! Let's have sex with our own masters!"

"Yeah. Yes!"

They took each other's hand and nodded. Comrade. War buddy. Even if Issei used many words, he couldn't explain the relationship between them. At that time Saji and Issei felt something with their spirits and they connected with each other.

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

Kiba and Koneko-chan who were next to them sighed. If Issei looked around, everyone in the restaurant would be looking at them with weird eyes. Like this the "Excalibur destroying squad" was formed.

**Tatsuya POV**

**[Uhhhh Tatsuya?]**

"Huh? What?"

**[Why are you sitting on a roof of a building outside of the family restaurant were 4 Devils and 2 exorcists were having a meeting?]**

"Because I was watching the city for any Fallen Angel activity and I decided to take a break?"

**[Outside the place where Issei and co. met with the 2 exorcists? Tatsuya you are following them aren't you?]**

"I'm NOT following them."

**[Uh huh. Riiiiight.]**

"Isreel. Shut up." said Tatsuya with an annoyed tone. He had been probing the city for the last three hours or so watching for any suspicious activity when he decided to take a rest on a building. This was when he spotted Issei and co. go in the family restaurant with the 2 exorcist. After half an hour he spotted the two leave while Issei and the co. where talking about something.

**[By the way Tatsuya.]**

"Hmm?"

**[Did you really have to threaten Issei about not using Dragon style for his own perverted greed?]**

"Uhhhhh Yes? Dragon Style is a style of fighting, not for perverted things."

**[You do understand that Issei is an unusually perverted guy who would use any means necessary to do what he wants, right?]**

"Yea I know but I thought he would use it wisely." replied Tatsuya as Isreel face palmed himself in his mind.

**[Tatsuya you are an idiot for assuming that]**

"Shut up Isreel. It's not my fault that he used that for his own greed."

**[It is your fault for teaching him Dragon Style though]**

"So you are saying that it's my fault that I taught him a fighting style that could make him stronger?"

**[Kind of, yes. All I'm saying is that you should have taken in account that he might do something like that and if he did, should have seen that coming]**

Tatsuya stared into the distance as he tried to think how he would reply to Isreel only for him to realize that his Dragon did have a point. Tatsuya sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

**[Kukukuku. Looks like I win]**

"Baka"

**[Kukukuku]**

Isreel's laughter echoed in his head for that entire day.

**Classroom – Issei POV**

A few days later…

Issei was sitting at his desk in his classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the four of them; Issei, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Saji searched for the Excalibur. Their opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the Fallen-Angels. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church so they wandered around the town dressed in priests' outfits but still couldn't find him. They were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave them that kept their magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Issei wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur. At this rate, they would get caught by Buchou and get into deep shit. She had started getting suspicious of them.

"You have a serious face lately, Ise."

Motohama said to him while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Eh? Aaah, yeah kinda. Even I have to think about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

"I always have a hard time choosing that every day, Motohama. By the way, in terms of size, Buchou wins. Buchou also wins in terms of fullness. But in terms of softness Akeno-san wins… No, Buchou has more meat but Akeno-san's ones has good balance with the oppai and the areola. So it reminds me of something like Yamato Nadeshiko! In terms of having fun, groping Buchou wins. But Akeno-san's oppai is also big."

"If you keep on doing that, you are going to get killed by senpai's worshipers one day, you know? There are many of them at this school."

"Motohama… Oppai is more important than life."

"…That's deep. I felt a shock in my heart."

There was someone pinching his cheek. It's Asia-chan. She seemed like she was in a really bad mood.

"Ahia-khan vhat ar yu duong?"

"…"

Asia was pinching his cheek without saying a word. But it did seem like Asia, because she wasn't pinching him hard. She must have heard everything he just said.

"Damn it! Ise, you Ero-daiou! You have violated the Occult Research Club! And not only that, but you also receive that kind of treatment from Asia-chan! Nuooooooo!"

Matsuda was spitting out his anger at him while holding his head down.

"…We know, Ise. Apparently you link your arms with Rias-senpai and Asia-chan after your club activity, don't you? Are you trying to go home while having two flowers in your arms? You should get blown away to a different dimension and get melted by slimy monsters."

_No,no Motohama. It's not as simple as you say._ thought Issei because Asia and Buchou are competing with each other for some unknown reasons. Issei sometimes feels awkward when he is in the middle of it. Every time that happens, he imagines bad things like _"Can I actually become a Harem King?"_ He is a useless guy because he can't even control a single girl.

"By the way, Ise. What are you going to do about the plan for karaoke and bowling?"

Motohama asked me after he reverted to his usual self. They were planning to play for half a day during the next weekend with the three of them, Asia, and Kiryuu. They had also invited Koneko-chan and Kiba. Asia and Kiryuu were coming. Surprisingly, Koneko-chan was eager to come as well. He thought that she would decline for sure. The problem was Kiba. He had talked to him, but it was this situation.

"Asia and Kiryuu are going. So is Koneko-chan."

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!" shouted Matsuda as he was shedding tears. Issei was smirking a little because he was way ahead of both of them in terms of talking to girls.

There was someone who smacked Matsuda on the head. It was the girl with glasses, Kiryuu.

"I'm sorry for going as well."

She made an unpleasant face.

"Fu. You are just an extra of Asia-chan. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright."

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group."

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!"

But Kiryuu just smirked after hearing Matsuda.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?"

"""!"""

All of them felt uneasy as Kiryuu looked down at their crotch.

"Hmm I see, I see."

He felt something dangerous so he hid his crotch with both hands. When he looked, Motohama and Matsuda had done the same. After looking at their reactions, Kiryuu's glasses shone.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

_Wh…what a terrifying ability! Then does Kiryuu know the size of all the males' "thingy" in our classroom!? _thought Issei as Kiryuu put her hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

_Uoooooooo! It's sexual harassment! I'm getting sexually harassed by a girl!_

"Good for you, Asia."

"?"

Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words.

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Hyoudou's thingy…"

Kiryuu whispered into Asia's ear.

"He, hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

Issei pulled Asia towards him to guard her.

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, right?"

Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realized that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"No, I will try to make Kiba come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before." said Issei as he was getting pumped for this weekend.

**Roof of Kuoh Academy – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was sitting on the roof, watching Murayama and Katase talking loudly with Raynare and Mittelt. Lately the Fallen Angels of his home are helping Tatsuya in finding Kokabiel. They go in pairs to search for Kokabiel. Today it was Kalawarner-sensei and Dohnaseek-sensei.

"Hey Tatsuya-kun are you free this weekend?" asked Murayama.

"Uhh. Maybe. Why Murayama-chan?" asked Tatsuya as Murayama blushed brightly. She began to fidget a little as she continued to speak.

"Well, Yuuma-chan, Mittelt-chan, Katase and I are planning to go hang out and we thought maybe you would want to come with us."

"Well… I'm meeting an old friend of mine who is visiting me this weekend." replied Tatsuya, only for the girls to put on a displeasured face. Tatsuya smiled and continued to speak.

"But I'm not planning to stay long with him. Just 15 minutes or so. I'm free after that so how about I catch up with you guys?" said Tatsuya as the girls lightened up with bright smiles as Tatsuya began to listen to their plans until the bell rang.

**Afterschool – Issei POV**

They gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing their normal club activity. The crosses they were wearing were fakes. If they were real then they would had gotten injured. They walked around town in these clothes. They walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. Issei seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Time went by quickly and now it was already evening. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if the student council caught them.

"Fuu. No progress today as well." said Saji as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Their first meeting was the worst but it seems like they can get along. He's perverted at the same level as him. Issei was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of them stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something. That instant he felt chills in his body.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted. When all of them looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always. So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur. He can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. They took off the priest clothes, revealing their usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

His power increased. His duty this time was to support. He transferred his power boost to Kiba. He wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but he would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

_Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!_

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly. He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack.

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined his support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if this cuts you, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area.

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow. Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare. That was bad. Kiba was going to get killed when suddenly felt weird. Issei looked down timidly, and it was Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan was lifting him up.

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

Issei got thrown with a lot of power. He felt like he was an object.

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

He got closer to Kiba as he screamed.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

He activated his Sacred Gear as he approached Kiba.

[Transfer!]

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba. There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body.

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

There were blades coming out around the whole area. The blade came out from the ground and from the light pole. There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely. Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes.

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed. Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a footpath. There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement.

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared. It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast. Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba.

"It's not working!"

The demonic-swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji. The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance. At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

_Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?_

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

_Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Saji…_

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear.

_Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear!_

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to Kaichou and me! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. Issei agreed on the plan. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that.

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When Issei looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word.

_Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!_

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow.

"Like this! Horyah!"

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone. All of them knew this was bad. They were going to escape.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" said Freed when suddenly a voice rang out.

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past him with a very fast speed.

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks. It was Xenovia.

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. The partner's of their cooperation were here. Suddenly an explosion was heard. Issei looked up at where Balba was standing as he saw Tatsuya standing there with his arm out.

"Well, well, well. It's an honor to meet the 'Dragon of the North'." said Balba as Tatsuya continued to glare at them.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground as the light covered the whole area and blinded their eyes. By the time they regained their sight Freed and Balba were gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

"Don't worry Hyoudou. I will watch over him."

Everyone was doing whatever he or she felt like. The ones who stayed behind were Issei, Koneko-chan and Saji. They loosened their battle stances and took a breath. Then he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

They turned around after hearing a familiar voice.

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. Issei turned blue.

**Much Later **

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Buchou didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Buchou and Kaichou took the three of them, Saji, Koneko-chan and Issei, to the nearby park. Then they were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and Issei nodded their heads at the same time. They understood that very well. Issei was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this case that Buchou imagined and the one he imagined are different.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko-chan and Issei bowed our heads. He didn't think she would forgive us with this, but he had to.

When Issei looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there, getting his butt spanked. Issei gulped some spit at the sight.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand. It seemed quite painful.

"Hey Ise. Don't look away."

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and Issei replied to Buchou's words.

Buchou pulled them to her and hugged them. He could feel Buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted him and Koneko-chan's head.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

Buchou smiled with her hand covered with a crimson colored aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

That day, his ass died.

**Issei's home**

By the time Buchou and Issei arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. They parted ways with Koneko-chan along their way home. She was apologizing to Buchou until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it.

"We are back!"

When Buchou and Issei took their shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, mum showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at them telling them to come silently. Mum you have a lecherous face. Buchou and Issei looked at each other and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!"

Asia leaped forward as if mum pushed her. Asia was wearing an apron. That's what he thought but it was different. He thought her skin was exposed more than it should have be

… _N…no, this is…!?_ _Asiaaaaaaaaa! What a wonderful…! No, what an indecent appearance!_

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

Asia said it with a red face. There was blood coming out of his nose.

_Asia was trying to kill me…! She had started to become an erotic girl because of Buchou's influence already. Who on earth told her something like this?_

"Asia… Who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

She's not wearing underwear. Asia told him something that he didn't even ask for. She was definitely becoming an erotic airhead girl.

_Certainly I thought I could see her important part if I looked carefully… No! No! I can't look at Asia with such lecherous eyes!_

"So it's her! That perverted glasses woman!"

_That damn Kiryuu! So she's the main culprit behind all this! …I felt a bit pathetic because there was a part of me saying "Good job mastermind!". But I should warn her. Shit! That Kiryuu! Her plan as a mastermind definitely shows results! She did a good job!_

"Ufufufu. She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…"

_Mum!? What are you saying!? You did something like that with dad!? Yeah, you guys definitely are my parents! It's perverted! But I didn't want to hear stories like that about my parents!_

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that."

Buchou said with a regretful voice.

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!"

Buchou smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move."

Buchou turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help!"

Mum went after Buchou.

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…"

Issei put his hand on Asia's shoulder while blood dripped from his nose.

"Asia. Yeah, it looks good on you. I will just say that for now. Thank you. Thank you very much."

I thanked her a couple of times. Asia looked shy as well_._

_Hmmmm, it's only the two of us, so I should say what I wanted to now._

"Asia."

"Y…yes."

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will protect you. I will drive away anything that scares you."

Issei told Asia his feelings. Asia hugged him silently.

"…Ise-san. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

"Something important?"

"Ise-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Ise-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Asia said it in his arms with a small trembling voice. This child was always alone. God didn't help her. Others didn't help her. He will not let Asia be alone. He will never let her be alone again.

"Asia, you aren't alone. I will never let you be alone! We will be with you. Hahaha. It might not be good, but I will always be with Asia. That's why you can't cry. So smile. A smile suits Asia the best!"

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Ise-san. Ise-san… Ise-san…"

Asia put her face in his chest with a sweet voice. So he also hugged her when…

"…!"

His hand stopped. Asia's back was fully exposed. She's only wearing an apron to cover the front, so she had nothing to hide her back.

_Asia-chan, your pretty bottom is exposed! Haaa… Asia's white skin looks so silky. I wanted to grind her skin once, but the "Good Heart" within me stopped myself from it! What should I do!? What can I do!? My hands were shaking because I had lost the place to position it. Her bottom!? Should I grab or fondle her pretty bottom!? I can't do something lik… Actually I want to do it! It feels like Asia will allow me even if she gets shocked about it… No, no. I can't use Asia, who is a person that I have to protect, for my own greed… Aaah, my hands were moving towards her butt…_

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara."

Mum returned and looked at him and Asia with a smirk.

"M...Mum!"

"Oh my. Looks like the old granny got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see my grandchildren soon."

_Uwaaaaaaaah! I couldn't stay here any longer so I got away from Asia and left the scene! I never expected to feel so…! Feel so…! Embarrassed being caught by my parent in a scene like that!_

"Ise! I have also worn it!"

I heard Buchou's voice, so he turned around when suddenly more blood came out of his nose. Buchou appeared in an even more erotic apron than Asia's. The apron just covered the important parts. It's something that you can just understand that it's an apron.

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen. Issei felt like he was losing blood fast.

After that, dad returned from work and he also had blood coming out of his nose. So the father and son sat together and had tissues inside their nostrils.

"Daddy is blessed. All my stress from work disappeared."

"Yeah, me too, dad. Somehow I can forget all the sad things now."

"You have to make both of them your wives, my son. Then both Rias-san and Asia-chan would become my daughters."

"Hahaha. I will do my best Otou-sama."

They had a conversation of father and son while putting on a really happy face.

**Evening**

That night, Buchou, Asia and Issei also slept together. But both Buchou and Issei woke up because of an enormous pressure they had never felt before. Buchou jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also got up after feeling something. When he looked down from the window, there was someone looking up.

"…Shitty priest!"

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. He waved his hands at them.

"…A Fallen Angel."

Buchou said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When they got out of the house, the shitty priest talked to them with a weird speech.

"What do you want?" asked Issei but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. He wondered if the pressure was coming from but he realized that it was coming from somewhere else. That heavy pressure surpassed that of a High-class Devil.

Buchou seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He had 10 black wings. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." said the man as he gave a provocative speech. He could feel hatred coming from his words. Buchou also had a cold face.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

_Kokabiel!? The Kokabiel!? The leader of the Fallen-Angels!? Isn't he the actual guy who appears in the bible and books!? He's so famous! Crap! This is certainly bad! If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person?_

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at him.

"Oh!"

Issei reacted immediately and tried to catch it. The one who dropped into his arms was Irina Shidou. She was covered in blood and was breathing heavily. Her whole body was covered in wounds.

"H…hey Irina!" Issei called her only for her to react painfully.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two. There was a third one but he didn't enter my base."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba, Xenovia and Tatsuya escaped.

"Asia!"

Issei put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur. Issei wondered a bit as Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about my doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Buchou's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

_Wh…what!?_

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent was grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

Buchou made a sound with her tongue. It was proof that Buchou was really pissed.

_What insane plan was he trying to pull!? Isn't Michael an Angel who is the most important next to God? Even someone like me who was new to this World has seen his name in books. He's trying to start a War with someone big like that!? _thought Issei.

"…You battle-freak."

Buchou said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at him with enormous pressure. His body was shaking unbelievably. Issei then asked with a strong voice.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

_Azazel? I think he was the Governor of the Fallen-Angels. Is he collecting Sacred Gears? _

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

_He was talking nonsense! He was seriously crazy!?_

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur. He had one of them in each hand. He also had two of them on his hips.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

So Kokabiel and Balba are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

Freed took out an item to blind us. Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed was gone.

"Ise! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!"

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen-Angels was about to start.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the third part of the Excalibur Arc. This one had one short battle and more talking. The next chapter will just battle scenes with Kokabiel and some stronger characters. I'm also thinking of revealing a couple of members of the Cero soon before their full member entrance on the Gathering of Young Devils. After the next chapter, it will be a small side story. The information on it will be revealed in the end of the next chapter.**

**I won't be able to write for a while since exams are very close so I wanna focus on it. After the exams though, I will finish as fast possible the next chapter of this story.**

**No changes to the Harems:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the 11th Chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Park – Issei POV**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. The Occult research club and the Student Council had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst-case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Shitori Souna-senpai who is the Kaichou had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

_Wha…_ Issei becomes speechless at Kaichou's words.

_Are you serious!? We are talking about something that big!? So it meant he was someone that serious… He seriously was a troublesome Fallen-Angel leader! He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen-Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Buchou, Asia and everyone! _Issei continued as his anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Buchou criticized. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

It was the first time for Issei seeing Akeno-san telling Buchou off. But, just as he thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

They replied to her with energetic voices.

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

His ass started to hurt after he said that.

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Saji and Issei put our fist together and prayed for their missions. It was a decisive battle. He knew that he would have to get serious.

**[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]**

_Yeah, Ddraig. We will show him. The power of the Dragon that picked a fight with God and Maou._

**Kuoh Academy**

They went in straight from the main gate. The moment he entered, Issei used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen" so his power increased. His "Queen" was still weak compared to Akeno-san because he had only been a Devil for a short-time.

Issei becomes speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?" said Issei as he stared on with amazement.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." said Balba as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky. When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on them. He was crossing his legs confidently.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area. The sound came from the place where the gym is. The gym was totally destroyed.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located.

_Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…you must be joking… That's too big! If compared with Raynare and the others, it was like comparing a toothpick and a fishing rod! If I was to get hit by that… _thought Issei.

**[Are you scared partner?]**

Ddraig directly talked to him. Of course he would get scared after seeing that. It was not a matter of being beyond them. It was totally on a different level to them.

**[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]**

_Can we win? Can I beat him?_

**[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]**

…_So he's that powerful. Looks like I have to make my decision as well…_ thought Issei as he began planning how he would fight. He knew that using the armour would be his last resort. That only makes him strong for 10 seconds. The power of his Balance-Breaker that ignores the limit of his stamina and demonic powers would become invincible once he activates it. But after using that, he can't use his Sacred Gear for three whole days. Using it would be a sink or swim situation.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to them. That thing was something that far exceeded his expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that Issei felt chills behind his back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal, which resembled it the most, was a dog. However it had three heads.

Suddenly it begins to howl so loud it felt like it shook the ground. The three heads howled at the same time.

"…Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

_Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?_

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

_Ooou, Buchou. She's pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!_

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

_Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you!_ Issei was enthusiastic to do it, but Buchou put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Buchou shook her head at his question.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. Issei knew that if he transferred the power to Buchou or Akeno-san then they could become really strong. Then it would give them a chance to defeat Kokabiel.

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?" asked Buchou.

His Sacred Gear had a limit to how many times he could use it. His Sacred Gear that can multiply his power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times he can use it depends on the possessor. If he were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then his body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

_I'm sorry Buchou. If I were to use it with fewer boosts I could use it a bit more. But because of the one we are facing, it wouldn't be like that. Somehow it felt like I had turned into a useful "item" for the whole day… Well, that's okay. _thought Issei as everyone went into battle stance.

"Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san. The Cerberus growls and begins to jump after them. Suddenly one of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire. Issei couldn't believe that this was a monster of legend.

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly.

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches. The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire. Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently. Then the other head shot out a fireball. The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike. The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one.

"…I have found an opening in you." said Koneko-chan as she jumped and punched the Cerberus's head with a heavy blow.

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and a flash of lightning struck it. After a single flash, violent lightning surrounded Cerberus. Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy. Buchou's blow also added to that. But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it.

Issei was shocked that it could still move after getting hit by so many attacks. On the other hand his power up hasn't reached the limit. He had promoted to "Queen", but he hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno-san is. He still lacked training. His stats as a Devil were still low. He wanted to get stronger so he knew he had to survive this battle. Then he was going to get even stronger and become the "Ultimate Pawn" that Buchou was talking about.

Suddenly he heard another dangerous howl. Issei turned around with scared thoughts.

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness. It made a howl and it came towards him and Asia. The boosts won't get reset as long as Issei doesn't attack and receive any attacks. He had to run while carrying Asia. But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this.

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave him the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. It happened when I was about to do it.

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at them went up into the sky. It was cut. Issei looked around to see someone wielding a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up." said Xenovia as she went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its head.

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

Xenovia thrusts her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

His gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. As he was wondering about this phenomenon, Ddraig spoke up.

**[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]**

_Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?_

**[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]**

He had certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to his weak point. So it means it can respond to the power difference between his and his opponent now. For Issei it was a useful thing as he shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to him at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

_Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible? _

**[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]**

He explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. He puts his hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through his body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder. Suddenly countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb. The swords were coming out from the ground.

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was their [Knight]. It was Kiba's Sword-Birth. That guy came at a good time.

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before. The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds.

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it were Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared; Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand.

"It's huge!" said Issei in shock. It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires. It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen-Angels who was sitting up in the sky. The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel. Issei thought he will perish from this attack but he just stretched one of his hands to the front.

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands. Issei couldn't believe what he saw. Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he found it funny.

"…It's complete." said Balba as the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Due to this brightness, they covered their faces with their hands. When he stared at the center of the school field, Issei could see that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." said Balba. Issei became speechless. He couldn't believe that the town he lived in would collapse in less than 20 minutes. The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. They immediately understand that they had to defeat him before the town would get destroyed. They also knew that the reinforcements will not make it in time.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?" said a white haired priest who emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!" said Freed as he put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the center of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's [Knight]. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?" asked Kiba as Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." said Kiba calmly towards Balba. However his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a Far Eastern country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." Balba said as he laughed in a very disgusting way that made it seem like he is making fun of them.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair." said Balba as he suddenly started to talk about his life.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story Issei heard that the experiment failed and the test subjects were disposed because they were deemed to be failures. But Balba shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Issei looked on in confusion as Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that someone succeeded the project. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku." Balba laughed pleasantly. Issei could understand what this old geezer was saying. It basically meant that to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?" Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." said Freed who had a disgusting smile on his face. Issei clicked his tongue and wished that Freed was the one who had died.

_Guys like him end up being tough. _thought Issei.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

_Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest! _mentally screamed Issei.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass-produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. _  
_

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear." said Akeno-san as they all looked on with surprise.

_Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen? _thought Issei as the sprits of orb began to look at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Issei understood who they were. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but Issei couldn't understand what he was saying because he couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for him,

"…[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. They began singing a song Issei never heard before.

"…The sacred song." mumbled Asia.

They were singing the sacred-song. Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Issei could also hear their voices. He heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make them Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, he didn't feel any pain at all. Instead he felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of his eyes suddenly.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

**[Partner.]**

Then Ddraig spoke to him.

_What is it? In an emotional situation like this! _thought Issei as he was annoyed at Ddraig disturbing this emotional moment.

**[That [Knight] has reached it.]**

_I'm asking what do you mean!_

**[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor do a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]**

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

**[Balance Break.]**

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

**Minutes before – Tatsuya POV**

"We have to hold the barrier!" shouted Sona as the members of the Student Council held their arms out to try to maintain the barrier in front. Some of them looked like they were already ready to faint while others were panting heavily because they were using huge amounts of magic power to keep this barrier.

From inside the barrier they could hear the sound of explosions and a large beast roaring. Sona Sitri looked on as she began to wonder what is happening inside when suddenly she began to feel a familiar presence behind her. She looked next to her and noticed that the other members also felt the same thing and began to turn their heads to whoever is behind them.

Standing there was a young man, smiling wearing a white t-shirt with long brown pants.

"Tatsuya Yukimura…" mumbled Sona quietly as Tatsuya began walking towards the barrier.

"I see you guys are trying to keep Kokabiel inside the barrier. However you do understand that if he went serious, that barrier won't hold right?" said Tatsuya as he continued to walk until he stopped in front of the barrier. Sona and the others watched him while trying to keep the barrier up.

"Of course we know that. This is the only way to keep the damage inside without affecting the neighboring areas." explained Sona as she continues to keep the barrier up as silence took over. The other members were watching both of them in anticipation.

"Are you here to watch Rias fight?" asked Sona suddenly when Tatsuya smiled and looked up at her.

"I'm here to end it." said Tatsuya as the others had shocked looks in their eyes. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"End it!? Are you serious Yukimura!? We are talking about one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels here!" shouted Saji as he looked on disbelief. Tatsuya could only smirk as he turned to face the barrier.

"All of you are really underestimating me. Out of all of the members here, the only one who is able to fight on the same level as Kokabiel is me. You think I only have my Dragon powers to fight? No, I am much more stronger than that." replied Tatsuya as he snapped his fingers. A small hole formed on the barrier in front of him. Tatsuya without hesitation walked in and after stepping through the hole, it closed on him.

"Wait!" called out a voice as Tatsuya was beginning to walk slowly towards the battlefield. Tatsuya stops and turns his head to Tomoe, as she was the one who called out to him. Her cheeks were slightly red but Tatsuya could tell that she had a look of worry for him.

"P-Promise me that you won't die from fighting Kokabiel." said Tomoe shyly as some of the other members looked on with a smile. Tatsuya smiled as he turned and continued to walk on.

"No promises" said Tatsuya as he walked further away from them.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Tatsuya jumped into the air and landed on the roof. As he landed on the roof he spotted four figures standing there with their black wings out. Tatsuya sighed as he walked towards them,

"So you guys were here. I was wondering where you guys went."

All four of them turned around and was relived to see him there with them. It was painful for them because they couldn't really do anything because they were weaker compared to one of their leaders, Kokabiel.

"Tatsuya-kun…" said Raynare as Tatsuya walked next to her while petting her head as she blushed brightly from that. The other two girls glared at him with jealousy because they wanted to get special treatments from him.

"What did I miss?"

"It looks like Kiba-san has done it and achieved a Balance Breaker." answered Dohnaseek as Tatsuya looked on with smirk and interest.

"Hou. That sounds interesting. Hehehe. I might want to watch this before I go and beat him." said Tatsuya as he begins to sit on the ledge of the building, watching the battle unfold.

**School ground – Kiba POV**

_I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing. When the girl asked me what I desired, all I mumbled was one word. Help. _

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…" said Kiba as he wondered he had the best comrades. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped him, who was driven by vengeance. He thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help him. But if his former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, he couldn't let go of his demonic-swords that carry their hatred.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

His former-comrades weren't wishing for him to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved." said Kiba as he knew he had to take down the evil thing right in front of him.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?" said Balba as he brushed Kiba off.

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…_Ise-kun._

"You are the [Knight] of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…" continued Kiba when he heard the voices of Buchou and Fuku-Buchou.

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My [Knight] will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

_Buchou. Fuku-buchou… Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!_

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

_Koneko-chan._

"Please do your best!"

_Everyone._

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!" shouted Freed Zelzan. Kiba looked at him as he knew what he had to do. He had to defeat him and take back the spirits of his comrades.

"…I will become a sword."

_My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here!_

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!" shouted Kiba as his Scared Gear and the spirits of his comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in his hand was a single sword. He knew he had done it.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body." said Kiba as he ran towards Freed. Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but he got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked his strike.

_Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist._ thought Kiba as the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by his sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?" said Freed in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!" Freed clicked his tongue as he stepped back after he pushed Kiba back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards him with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at him with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". Its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce him from every direction, but he blocked each strike. Freed's killing intent is easy to read. If you know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" shouted Freed. Kiba could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent.

_But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…_

The transparent sword and his sword made sparks. Kiba was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!" Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." She started to chant something.

_What was she trying to do?_ thought Kiba as the space in front of him got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

_Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?_

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." said Xenovia as she made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike them, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension. Otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura. It had more power than his Holy-demonic sword.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" shouted Freed as he moved his killing intent to Xenovia. Kiba couldn't see with his eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal." sighed Xenovia while looking bored.

_What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction"._

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and Kiba went right at him. He also couldn't respond to it. He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur.

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." said Kiba as he cut down Freed as soon as he shattered the Excalibur. Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound Kiba made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

_I won… _thought Kiba as he finally surpassed the Excalibur. He gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing his aim was greater. It felt like the only reason he was living. The only reason he was allowed to live disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" spoke Balba in shock as he made a strong expression. Kiba turned to him, as he knew he had to defeat him to stop people meeting the same fate as them.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Kiba pointed his Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him.

_Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!_

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, which seemed like he realized something.

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. He went up to him to confirm his state but he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." sneered Kokabiel as he was the one who killed Balba.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Kokabiel as he landed on the ground with overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of them while sending out an intense aura and confidence.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else." he said while smiling fearlessly. He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like his body would get pierced. His whole body was controlled by fear. This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from his hand that was holding onto the Holy-demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to his fingertips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one he had in the battle against the house of Phoenix.

…_Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The Holy-demonic sword created by me and my comrades' feelings! _thought Kiba as he watched Ise when Buchou spoke.

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

**Few Minutes later**

They couldn't move a single step. They were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. They could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down but the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. He could only imagine getting countered by him if he went against him. So they couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. Kiba could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing his saliva and trembling.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?" asked Kokabiel with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!" replied Ise-kun as he started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, Kiba could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

Kiba felt the great amount of aura from her with his skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If that hit you, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" laughed the Fallen Angel leader as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was colored in ecstasy. He was feeling pleasure for War.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction.

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

_Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!?_ thought Kiba but he could see that Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. His ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be.

Kiba knew that Ise-kun could boost his powers again and transfer it to another person but he knew that none of them could defeat Kokabiel. He didn't have the confidence to fight him because he just achieved Balance Breaker.

Kiba shook that thought out of his head and concentrated on defeating his opponent in front of him until his body perishes.

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack but her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Baraqiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" said an enraged Akeno-san. She continued to use lightning but Kokabiel's wings deflected them all. Baraqiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Baraqiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The leftover of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Baraqiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an archenemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

_Kokabiel. I don't know how much my Holy-demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!_

It seemed like Xenovia, who was behind him, moved. When she went past him, she muttered.

"We will attack at the same time."

After hearing that, Kiba also moved ahead. He put strength into his sword, and went on slashing at Kokabiel with Xenovia. The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

The air shook, and there was a buzzing in his ears. Kokabiel emitted an airwave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. He also continued slashing towards him at the same time.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone any more!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with their swords! His holy-demonic sword and Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on their attacks as if it was nothing.

_Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us! _thought Kiba.

"There!"

Koneko-chan thrust her punch from behind him

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Kiba let his guard down because of the damage Koneko-chan took, and Kokabiel's sword of light came at him.

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on his Holy-demonic sword.

_Ku! The strength of the solidness depended on my thinking. If I lost my concentration for a moment, then for that period of time, the hardness of my sword will go down as well._

Xenovia and Kiba were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent them flying. He somehow fixed his stance but Xenovia and Kiba were breathing hard.

…_We can't win._

That's what went through his mind. The power difference between them is absolute. Even though he reached Balance-Breaker, there is still this much difference. The leader of the Fallen Angels.

_He's this strong!? No! I have to put that thought aside! We have to win! We can't survive unless we win! I will win and live on!_ As Kiba was thinking about it, Asia-san and Ise-kun went to Koneko-chan's side. Asia-san's Sacred Gear activated and started to heal Koneko-chan's wounds. That's a relief. With this, Koneko-chan's life will be safe.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

Kiba put strength into his Holy-demonic sword and stood up again. The crack on his sword disappeared and he went forward slashing towards him with no flaws.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? All right! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword."

Kiba surrounded the Fallen Angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura. With this he made his opponent stuck in that position. The only thing left was to attack then.

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The 10 wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease.

_Ku! It didn't work!_

Kiba went forward slashing at him from the front. But the fallen-angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped his Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers.

"Is this it?" sighed Kokabiel. Kiba could only stare in shock. His Holy-demonic sword that had been stopped couldn't be moved at all. He created another Holy-demonic sword but that was also stopped with his other two fingers. Kiba opened his mouth wide, and imagined to create a Holy-demonic sword around his mouth. He held the grip with his teeth, and moved his neck to the side roughly. It seemed like he didn't think of the third strike because he let go of his swords and stepped back.

_Did he receive damage from that attack just then?_ When Kiba checked Kokabiel, there was a single scratch on his cheek. There was a bit of blood coming out of it. Even with that attack, he could only give him that much damage. So this was the power of one of the top echelons of Fallen Angels. Everyone here was making expressions of despair and breathed violently. Only Kokabiel who was at an advantage was smirking.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" suddenly Kokabiel spoke.

"…What do you mean?" asked Buchou with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…_! …Wh…what… What did he just say…?_ Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…_God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?_

"After the War, what was left were the Angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from him, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even Kiba… Kiba would be biting his lips thinking what his life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on them more than they thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Then the reason why his Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if he did rebel against God, the majority of his life also involved believing in God. Kiba had complicated feelings. Ignoring them, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…_Lucifer. Michael._ Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.

…_We couldn't win._

He was totally in a different league from them. His motives were totally beyond them. He was someone who they shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place. Kiba tried to go towards him after griping onto his sword. But there was a bright red light that came into his sight. It was Ise-kun.

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Buchou. And Asia. Just for your selfish motives! And I'm going to become a Harem-king! I would be troubled if you get in my way!"

_You might be trying to look cool, but that's not it, Ise-kun._

"Kukuku. Harem-king? Is that what the Sekiryuutei desires? Then do you want to come with me? You can become a Harem-king right away! I will snatch beauties as we walk past. You can make love to them as much as you want."

"…" Ise-kun froze there on the spot while trying to make a cool posture.

"I…I won't be deceived by sweet words like that!"

_Wh…what was that pause just now!? No, it can't be!? Ise-kun!?_

"Ise! Geez! Wipe your drool! Why are you like that even in a situation like this!?"

Buchou also got angry. Kiba could only sigh and stare at the idiot in front of him.

"…So…sorry. It seems like I'm really weak against the word 'Harem'…"

"If you like girls that much, then I will do a lot of things for you after we return home alive!"

"Are you serious!? Th…then even sucking on oppai!?"

"Yes! If you can win against that, then it's a cheap bargain!"

The jewel on the Boosted Gear glowed brighter than before.

"Fufufu. Suck. I can suck it. I can suck them!"

Ise-kun started smirking.

"Right now, I can even punch God. Ah, God doesn't exist any more. Hahahaha!"

An intense red light that made him blink. I could feel an enormous power coming from his Sacred Gear.

"Yooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaa! I'm going to beat you down to suck Buchou's nipples, Kokabiel!"

_With a reason like that!? _

The Sacred Gear increased the power by answering the thoughts of the possessor. The Boosted Gear responded to Ise-kun's lecherous thoughts and was trying to release its power.

_Was that seriously okay, "Welsh Dragon"!?_

Buchou also had red cheeks and seemed embarrassed because he said it loudly. Kiba truly felt sorry for her.

"…It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei who releases its power just by the mere thought of sucking a woman's nipples… What are you? Who are you?"

Kokabiel asked while narrowing his eyes. Ise-kun said it up front with his chest put forward.

"I'm the [Pawn] of Rias Gremory's group! Hyoudou Issei! Remember that, Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear that lives with ero thoughts and my hot blood!"

Until a moment ago, this area was filled with despair. But after hearing Ise-kun's shout, it mysteriously gave him energy. It truly was absurd. Since he got involved with Ise-kun, he started to get strength from weird places. He was not a hot-blooded character. But that was also okay. Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-san and Koneko-chan who were supposed to be injured but everyone made a stance against Kokabiel. They could fight. They still hadn't lost. Yes, it was not like they couldn't win yet. Everyone's feelings became one.

**Moments Before - Tatsuya POV**

"Oh, you got to be kidding me…" sighed Tatsuya as he face palmed himself. He couldn't believe that Issei was thinking of perverted thoughts even in battle.

"Hah. That fool… Sometimes I think he is either really smart or really stupid." said Tatsuya as the four Fallen Angels nodded their heads in unison at Tatsuya's comment. Isreel began to chuckle out loud as he watched the battle ahead.

**[This generation's Sekiryuutei is certainly unique from the ones I know. Kukukuku. He will have an interesting life. One that would be worth watching and being in.]**

"Well… you got that right partner" smirked Tatsuya as he stood up. He cracked his neck and summoned his Dragon wings. He turned his head to the Raynare and others.

"Well I better go beat the crap out of Kokabiel." said Tatsuya as Dohnaseek extended his fist with a smirk. Tatsuya looked at it and smirked as their fists bumped.

"Go wild Tatsuya"

"Hehehe. Will do."

"Don't die okay Tatsuya-kun? If you die, I will…" started Raynare only for Tatsuya to kiss her forehead. She immediately stopped talking as she began to blush furiously.

"Of course I won't die, Raynare. I will always come back to you."

"Tatsuya-kun…" said Raynare as she hugged Tatsuya only for Tatsuya to smile and hug her back. Kalawarner and Mittelt had a look of jealousy as they watched both of them. Once Raynare released him, Tatsuya walked up to Kalawarner and smiled at her.

"I will see you later Kala-chan."

The look of jealousy instantly disappeared when Tatsuya called Kalawarner that. All she could do was stand there, blushing and nodding slightly. Tatsuya turned to Mittelt to say goodbye only for something soft to crash onto his lips. He had a look of surprise as Mittelt had her arms around his neck and their lips together with Mittelt blushing lightly. After a few seconds, Mittelt let go and looked down shyly.

"…This… is for… good luck…" said Mittelt shyly as she was really embarrassed. Tatsuya shook himself from the kiss and smiled at her as he pet her head.

"Thanks Mittelt-chan. I will need it." said Tatsuya as he spread his wings and flapped them furiously to push him into the air. He then waved at the Fallen Angels as he flew with incredible speed towards Kokabiel to stop him.

**School Ground – Kiba POV**

"Fufufu… HAHAHAHAHA! Interesting! Truly interesting! You continue to stand against me!? Very well then! I shall defeat you and kill you as you truly deserve it!" shouted Kokabiel manically as he prepared to form a light spear. The members of the ORC and Xenovia prepared to attack only for something to crash onto the school ground at incredible speed. Dust flew into the air as everyone tried to cover their eyes.

"WHAT!? Who's there!?" shouted Kokabiel angrily. He had a look of anger from being interrupted. The dust began to clear and everyone could see a silhouette standing there with bat like wings.

"It was really interesting watching you guys fight, members of the Occult Research Club. I have never expected that you would be able to stand up to Kokabiel for this long."

Everyone had shocked expression as they recognized the voice. The wings suddenly flapped largely to remove the dust away. They covered their eyes again but looked up quickly to find a Tatsuya looking at them with a smile on his face.

"OI YUKIMURAAAAAAAA! Where the hell have you been!?" shouted Issei with huge smile. Everyone had shocked expression but soon smiled at him.

"Tatsuya-kun…" said Kiba as he stared at him.

"Good job achieving Balance Breaker Kiba. The "Sword of the Betrayer" or should I call it the Holy-demonic sword. A sword with the two powers that should never be together. Hehehe. I want a spar against you with that sword after this is all over." said Tatsuya with smirk of excitement. Kiba could only nod his head as Tatsuya turned to face Kokabiel.

"Yo. It's been a while, Kokabiel."

"Kukuku. Don't be friendly with me, Tatsuya Yukimura. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Stop this nonsense and go back to the Grigori. I'm sure Azazel will forgive you."

"Hahahahaha! Are you a fool? I am not stepping down from war! I will defeat the Devils and Angels who have lost their leaders! But first, I will destroy this town with them."

"Kokabiel. You are doing two things that you shouldn't do. One. For speaking about the death of God. This information was not supposed to be told to anyone especially the young believers and younger Devils like them. Two. For threatening the lives of innocent people of this town." said Tatsuya as put up two fingers and was glaring at him. Kokabiel was watching Tatsuya with a delighted look on his face.

"Innocent people? Innocent people!? Hahahaha! Devils live in this town! The people here are not innocent! They are allies of the Devils! If I kill them no one would care!"

"It is an act of war against the Shinto Faction. This land and the people who live on it are part of the Shinto Faction and therefore it will be an act of war."

"The Shinto Faction? Hahahaha! One of the strongest mythological factions in the current world! Why would they care… Fufufufu… HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right! I forgot! I remember! It's because of you, Grandson of Amaterasu!"

_What!? Grandson of Amaterasu!? _thought Kiba as everyone stared at Tatsuya. They could not believe what they were hearing. A descendant of a God was living near them but not just any god. The descendant of the Leader of the Shinto Gods. Kokabiel was laughing hysterically at them as he pointed at Tatsuya.

"Grandson of Amaterasu and host of the 'Ice Strom Dragon', Isreel! Tatsuya Yukimura! Come! Show me the strength of a Demi-god, of the leader of the Shinto Gods and of the Dragon!"

Tatsuya sighed as his wings went back into his body. He slowly looked up at Kokabiel as magic seals began appearing around his body.

"You're on, Kokabiel!" shouted Tatsuya as snapped his fingers. From the floating magic seals around him, swords began to appear. Kiba instantly recognized what he was using. It was the spell he was taught by Tatsuya. Summon Swords. However what amazed him was the sheer number of swords he had summoned. Kiba could only summon four using his Scared Gear but Tatsuya had managed to summon 32 swords, all-looking differently.

Tatsuya pointed at Kokabiel as 28 of his swords began flying towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel smirked as summoned two light swords and began parrying the attacks, which were coming at him from various directions. Some have made scratches on his skin but most were parried. While that was happening Tatsuya brought the four remaining swords in front of him and began creating a block of energy.

"Summoned Swords Cannon!" shouted Tatsuya as a huge beam of energy shot towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel, spotting it quickly dodged it with a shocked expression on his face. After the attack dissipated he looked back down, only to see Tatsuya had disappeared along with the swords. He looked around when suddenly he felt a sharp kick in his sides. He flew a few meters before stabilizing himself in the air. He then created two light spears and threw them at Tatsuya. Using wind magic on his legs, Tatsuya summoned one sword and began to head towards Kokabiel while dodging the spears in the air.

Kokabiel also summoned a sword of light as their swords clashed. Kokabiel then quickly summoned another sword tried to slash Tatsuya's right side. However Tatsuya uses the wind and pushes him 180 degrees above Kokabiel. From there, he tries to slash at Kokabiel, only for him to block it again. Both of them flew backwards a bit but soon enough charged towards each other, their swords crashing.

_What the hell is that!? I can't keep up! _thought Kiba as he and the others watched both of them clash their swords and move with incredible speed. Soon both of them land on the ground with small cuts in their bodies. Kokabiel had a look of excitement as Tatsuya stared at him coolly.

"Hehehe not bad. As expected of someone who is well known such as yourself. However this is going on for too long! I will end this with your life!" shouted Kokabiel with a huge grin on his face. Tatsuya could only smirk as he dispersed his sword.

"Very well. Lets end this. I will defeat you with this sword. It has been wanting to go to battle after it sensed 5 of the Excalibur's here." said Tatsuya as he began radiating in golden light and a magic circle formed on the ground in front of him as it also radiated with golden light.

"W-What is this feeling? A…Holy sword?" asked Xenovia as she stared ahead. Suddenly her Excalibur and the fragments nearby began radiating brightly. Everyone stared in amazement and wonder. Kokabiel was smirking at Tatsuya until a hilt appeared from the circle. From that point on, Kokabiel had a look of horror.

"Where! Where did you find that sword!? No, more like how did you reforge that sword! Impossible! That sword is…!" said a shocked Kokabiel as Tatsuya pulled the sword out and pointed it at Kokabiel with a smirk. The sword had a golden double edge blade with a silver edge. The cross guard was golden in color with beautiful black linings on them. The pommel was circular with a small ruby gem in the middle surround by a golden lining. It radiated with a warm golden aura as it began to surround the sword and the arm of Tatsuya.

Kiba and the rest of the Devils began feeling uneasy being close to the sword but at the same time, a familiar feeling radiate it from it. Xenovia could only stare in awe at the sword, as she wanted to know what that sword was. The shocked expression Kokabiel had soon turned into a expression of excitement as he began to laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So it's true. It actually existed. The lost fragment of Excalibur!"

"The lost fragment of…Excalibur?!" shouted Issei as everyone couldn't hide their amazement. Even Xenovia had shocked expression.

"That's impossible! There are only 7 Excalibur fragments! 5 of them are here while the Eastern Orthodox Church is still keeping one! The last fragment went missing after its creation! There is no way another one exists!" shouted Xenovia at both of Kokabiel and Tatsuya. Tatsuya turned his head and smirked.

"You are right. Excalibur broke into pieces and it was made into seven new swords, one for each of its original abilities. However the seven swords were all made from the broken blade of the original sword. This sword on the other hand was made from the original hilt of the original Excalibur." explained Tatsuya.

"W-What…" said Xenovia quietly as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The original hilt of the Excalibur was lost after it was broken. Through various sources, I was able to locate the hilt and thanks to a certain Greek God, I was able to reforge the sword. This sword is the closest sword to the original Excalibur with all seven abilities plus its own ability." finished Tatsuya as he turned his head towards Kokabiel while everyone else looked with shocked anticipation. Although they had seen Excalibur in action minutes before, this was the first time that a sword closest to the original Excalibur would be used. Kokabiel summoned a light sword as he prepared to fight with Tatsuya.

Tatsuya instantly disappeared from their sight and appeared in front of Kokabiel. Kokabiel reacted quickly and barely managed to block the swords attack. Suddenly he felt a blade go into his side as he looked down to see the Excalibur had a small extension stab into his side. Kokabiel had a look of anger as he summoned another sword to attack only for Tatsuya to vanish into thin air. Kokabiel looked around frantically suddenly he saw Tatsuya coming towards him from his left. Kokabiel prepared to slash at it only for it disappear into a mist. Kokabiel had shocked expression but had no time to search for Tatsuya as Tatsuya appeared in front of him and hit him with his sword, which produces a powerful aura. The aura pushed Kokabiel backwards into a tree as it fell forwards.

"That was the abilities of "Excalibur Rapidly", "Excalibur Mimic", "Excalibur Transparency", "Excalibur Nightmare" and "Excalibur Destruction"! So it is the reformed true Excalibur…" continued Xenovia as they watched their fight. Kokabiel kicked the tree out of the way and stood up with an angered expression. He flapped his wings and flew towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya also ran with god like speed towards Kokabiel. As they were about to clash, Kokabiel dodged Tatsuya's slash and stabbed his sword at Tatsuya's right side. Tatsuya stopped moving with Kokabiel had an excited expression.

"Looks like this is the end for you, Tatsuya Yukimura! HAHAHA!" Kokabiel shouted madly as he thought he had killed Tatsuya only for him to receive a long slash on his chest going from the right side to his left shoulder. Kokabiel grunted in pain as he dispersed his sword and went on his knees. Tatsuya stood there, glaring at the kneeling Kokabiel as he began to harden his left arm.

"How is that possible!? I stabbed you in the right side! You should be bleeding and not able to move!"

"The lost ability of the Excalibur is that I would not bleed, faint, lose stamina or be unable to fight from any damage while I use Excalibur. Now fly you stupid crow!" shouted Tatsuya as he brought his left arm, which was hardened, in silver metal with touki surrounding it and hit it at Kokabiel's face. The impact made a crater around Kokabiel as he coughed lots of blood and fainted from the punch.

Tatsuya looked at the sword once and dispersed with smile on his face. He looked up with a smile as something crashed through the barrier. Everyone else began noticing something was in the sky as they looked up.

Above them was someone in a white plated armor with jewels across various locations of the armor. It also had armour on the face so they couldn't see the expression of this person. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. Everyone had a familiar feeling when they saw the armor as it was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale mail". Tatsuya was the first one to speak.

"It's been a while since we last met, "Vanishing Dragon" Albion. I suppose you are here to pick up Kokabiel for Azazel and possible meet the "Welsh Dragon"."

"Fufufu. As expected with the "Ice Storm Dragon", you know me very well. Yes I am here to pick up Kokabiel. Azazel's orders. I also have to carry Freed since there are a few things I need to ask him." said Albion as he put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder and walked to Freed and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

**[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]**

A voice ranged out of Ise-kun's gauntlet.

**[So you were awake, red-one.]**

Albion's armor jewel was also glowing white.

**[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]**

**[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]**

**[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]**

**[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]**

**[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]**

**[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]**

**[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]**

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell only for the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon turned to Ise-kun.

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day." said Albion before he flew up into the air. By the time he left, the magic circle of destruction that Kokabiel spread had already disappeared.

**Tatsuya POV**

_Whew. All done. Time to go home. _thought Tatsuya as he turned to face the ORC as he continued to walk towards them. Everyone had a look of relief at their victory. In the distance the Student Council and the Fallen Angels were rushing to the ORC's side. Tatsuya continued to walk towards them with him smile on his face. Issei was knocking on Kiba's head, as he looked relieved that he was back in the ORC. Everyone seemed all right.

Suddenly Tatsuya felt something heading his way. He quickly got out of the way but not after a small purple liquid grazed his arm. As soon as it grazed his arm, Tatsuya got on his knees. Seeing this, everyone turned towards him and began rushing towards him.

"Tatsuya-kun!" shouted Raynare as she began to rush past the others.

"Oi Yukimura! You all right?" asked Issei.

"Yea I'm al-" Tatsuya began to reply only for him to be interrupted with an evil laughter sounding from the roof of one of the buildings. Tatsuya turned to look at it as his eyes widened with shock. He quickly extended his right arm towards the ORC members, Student Council and Fallen Angels direction. They were quickly surrounded with a barrier as the Fallen Angels began banging on the barrier.

"Tatsuya-kun!" shouted Raynare repeatedly while Mittelt had tears in her eyes as she watched Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked at them as he began to spit blood out of his mouth. He brought his left hand up and pointed at the nearby building. He shot a beam of light towards only for something to jump in the air to dodge it. Everyone turned to face the silhouette to see a young man with purple hair standing in front of them. He wore a black tank top and short pants. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he grinned evilly.

"Tch. Really man? Is that how you greet a good friend of yours, you piece of shit?"

"Friend? I don't recall making friends with you."

"Hyahahahaha! Is that right? You do have an evil heart, Tatsuya. Remember I took care of you and treated you with care?"

"If you mean by trying to kill me with poison then I do remember. Also I prefer it that you don't act friendly towards me, shit head."

"Hehehehehe… HYAHAHAHAHAHA! You are great Tatsuya! As expected from you! I saw you're battle with Kokabiel. How about we fight like old times? It will be fun! Hyahahaha!" said the man as Tatsuya glared at him with an angered expression. The others stared at Tatsuya, as they had never seen him so angry before. The man looked at others and bowed towards them.

"Hyahahahaha. I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Ophiuchus! Former member of the "Zodiac" and also a wanted man by the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and other groups for terrorist activities, killings and mass poisonings. Pleased to meet you." said Ophiuchus politely as the others quickly got into battle position and glared at them man angrily. Issei had a look of confusion so Tatsuya began to speak and explain to everyone what he is.

"This man is Ophiuchus. A terrorist. He is an SS-class terrorist means he is a very dangerous terrorist, notorious for killing innocent people. He had been in hiding for a few years but for him to appear suddenly now…" Tatsuya finished explaining as he spat a bit more blood and began to stand up. Ophiuchus had an expression of pleasure seeing blood on the ground.

"I see you are liking my poison, Tatsuya. Now come at me! Let us have a battle of Dragons! Hyahahahaha!" Ophiuchus laughed and shouted maniacally as he got on all fours as Tatsuya did the same.

_Shit! I didn't expect him to be here! Isreel, try to keep the poison at bay!_

**[No need to tell me that partner! I'm already doing that. You just concentrate on the guy in front of you]**

""Dragon Style: Senkou!"" Tatsuya and Ophiuchus shouted at the same time as they moved with incredible speed towards each other. Both of them brought their fists forward. As soon as both fists made impact with each other, the ground began to shake and crack, a huge shockwave was produced and dirt flew into the air. Both of them immediately backed away but then charged forward towards each other.

Ophiuchus, smiling widely began throwing various punches at Tatsuya. Tatsuya blocked each one and brought his left leg to kick Ophiuchus, only for him to bring his right leg to guard the blow. However Ophiuchus still stumbled sideways but quickly gained control and using the ability of Senkou, quickly moved back into action. He threw his left fist as it made impact on Tatsuya's face as he crashed into a tree.

Tatsuya ignored the blood on his mouth, charged towards forward. Ophiuchus saw him bringing his fist back so he decided to guard the attacks. However when Tatsuya came closer to Ophiuchus, he brought out his wings and twisted his body diagonally so that the wing was facing the air.

"Dragon Style: Yokugeki!"

He brought the wing down on Ophiuchus who was not ready to block an attack from above him. It made impact on his head as he was slammed on the ground. Tatsuya back away quickly as he knew the battle was far from over. He then saw Ophiuchus standing up with blood coming out of his head as he smiled widely towards Tatsuya.

"Hehehehe. You have gotten stronger Tatsuya. This is good! This is fun! Hyahahaha! Maybe I should get a little bit more serious!" said Ophiuchus as his right arm began to get scaly and a head appeared from his hand.

"Dragon Style: Muchi!"

He swung his arm from right to left as the scaly head extended and hit Tatsuya's side as he spat blood and crashed onto the ground.

"Gah!" Tatsuya knelt on the ground as he spat more blood from his mouth.

**[Tatsuya. The poison is spreading all over your body. We have to have it removed quickly or you might not make it out alive]**

_I know that but first I have to defeat him! _

**[Tatsuya!]**

Ignoring Isreel's warning, Tatsuya got up and using the ability of Senkou, began moving towards Ophiuchus. Ophiuchus spots him as he turns his left arm into that of a Dragon head swings it towards Tatsuya.

"Dragon Style: Uroko!" shouted Tatsuya as he turned his left hand into Dragon scales to block the incoming attack. Tatsuya the proceeds to grab the head pull it closer to him. From the force of the pull, Ophiuchus is pulled towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya brings his left arm up as it turned scaly and hit Ophiuchus's face. Ophiuchus spat a bit of blood as he flew backwards towards a tree. He crashed into the tree but soon got up with an angered look. He thrusts his arms forward as the heads slither towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya prepares to block the attacks only for him to spot Ophiuchus smiling weirdly.

"Dragon Style: Dokutsuba!" as Ophiuchus shouted, the heads opened up and poisonous liquid flew out of the mouth. Tatsuya reacted immediately and dodged the attack at the cost of getting some of the poison on his leg. As soon as he landed, Tatsuya spat more blood on the ground as he dropped to his knees.

_Shit! More poison! _thought Tatsuya. He looked back up to Ophiuchus already in front of him as he slammed his leg on Tatsuya's head causing him to crash on the ground and spitting more blood. Ophiuchus seeing this jumped back and started to laugh manically.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How is my poison Tatsuya? Isn't it wonderful? Hehehe! You know I thought maybe I should only kill you but now I feel like killing those people in the barrier. And I know the perfect way to kill them! Do you want to know? Do you want to know!?" said a gleeful Ophiuchus as he walked towards the barrier. Tatsuya put strength in his legs as he stood up. He charged towards Ophiuchus with his fist raised only for him to dodge the strike by twisting his body around. Ophiuchus brought his leg up as he kicked the back of Tatsuya's head as Tatsuya crashed once again on the ground. Ophiuchus grabbed Tatsuya by the hair as he looked at Tatsuya with his yellow reptilian eyes.

"I'm going to pour poison into the barrier Tatsuya. The same way I killed those kids a few years back. Hehehehe…. Hahahahaha… HYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ophiuchus laughed manically as he threw Tatsuya to a storage room on the school ground. Tatsuya crashed into it and the impact caused the building to crash down on him. Ophiuchus grinned and turned back to the barrier as he walked towards his with poison mist forming on his hand. The members of the barrier glared at Ophiuchus in anger and fear.

"Hehehehe. You are all going to die and you can thank Tatsuya for that! Hyahahaha!" while Ophiuchus was laughing loudly and preparing to attack Tatsuya was lying in rubble after the building came crashing down.

_Fuck… Fuck! I can't move my body! Damn poison! I… I need to save them or they will die like what about to them! Shit! I don't have the strength anymore. What am I going to do!_

**Ufufufufufu… Why don't you use me, Tatsuya?**

_...! You!_

**[Bastard! You were watching!?]**

**Of course I am watching. It's just I'm not interested about what you do except fighting. Now do you want power? Do you want the strength to defeat that Hydra? Then use the eye and draw me! It is the only way! **

_I told myself I would never use you! Never!_

**You have no choice. If you don't use me, they will die. If you use me then they will live. Hehehehe. The choice is yours, Tatsuya.**

Tatsuya lay there and thought about it for a second. He had never expected that the sword was going to speak out to him. Tatsuya had only used the sword a few times when he went berserk with the power of the eye. He was afraid of using it and wanted to stay as far way from it but at the moment he had no choice. He had no strength in him and it was only way to hold the poison back. He would have to either use its evil powers and save his friends or not use it and let them die. Tatsuya closed his eyes and then opened them again.

_Do it._

**A wise decision. **

**[Tatsuya! Are you insane!? That power could make you lose sight who is friend and who is foe! You also don't have full control of the power! Don't do it!]**

_I have no choice Isreel! I have no strength in me and that power is the only thing that negates the effect of the poison for a short period of time. I have to use it! _

**[Tatsuya don't!]**

_Devil's eye! Activate!_

As Tatsuya mentally shouted, he could see a smiling devil in his mind as a blast of black energy erupted from his eye and destroyed the surrounding rumble.

Ophiuchus stopped walking towards the barrier and turned his head towards a huge black beam of energy erupting into the sky. The others in the barrier also turned to face the strange power erupting from the rubble. They all knew it was Tatsuya but they had never felt such dark power from him before. It was a power of evil and darkness. A power used to kill.

"…! This power! It ca-!" shouted Ophiuchus only for him to be interrupted by a kick in the face that pushed him towards a building close by as he crashed into the wall creating a huge hole in it. Everyone looked at Tatsuya to see his hair turned black with his golden bangs turned crimson. Tatsuya's red eye was glowing bright red and his body was surround with a black aura that made it seem like it was an evil devil. Tatsuya brought it's left hand in front as a black sheathed Katana appeared in his hand. The sheath was black in color with rid linings on the sides. It had a black circular guard with a long black grip. Tatsuya put his hand on the grip of the sword and drew it. The sword released large amounts of dark energy and at the same time, a small evil chuckle could be heard from the sword. The blade of the sword was silver with a black edge.

A large sound was heard ahead of them as everyone saw Ophiuchus walking out of the rubble with huge smile on his face. He got into a battle stance immediately.

"So you finally decided to use that power. Hehehehe. Now I really want to kill you!" shouted Ophiuchus as he ran towards Tatsuya while Tatsuya stood there glaring at Ophiuchus. As Ophiuchus was close to him, Tatsuya disappeared from sight. Ophiuchus stopped moving and looked around on for him to receive a huge gash on the back of his body. Ophiuchus looked back to see Tatsuya staring into him with his sword drenched in blood. Ophiuchus jumped back and opened his mouth as poison began dripping out of his mouth.

"Dragon Style: Doku no Houkou!"

A cloud of poison erupted from his mouth. Tatsuya looked at it and charged head on towards the poison. He brought the sword in front of him as the poison began to split apart like paper. Ophiuchus stopped the attacked and dodges a swift strike from Tatsuya. Both stood there glaring at each other and prepared to move.

As Tatsuya was about to move, Tatsuya spat large amounts of blood and dropped to his knees. The aura around him disappeared as his hair changed back to normal and his eye stopped glaring. The sword also disappeared as he breathed heavily while watching Ophiuchus from the ground.

"Hyahahahaha! Looks like the poison is taking its toll! Now d-!"

"That's enough, Ophiuchus"

Suddenly someone interrupted Ophiuchus from speaking. They all looked up to see three figures standing on the roof of the school building.

On the right side was a young girl, the same age as Tatsuya, wearing a dress made out of crimson and black frills with uneven twintails. On her head she has a big crimson net bow that holds her hair and a crimson and black color around her neck. What was strange about her was that while her right eye was red, her other eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face.

On the left side was a young boy, also looking the same age as Tatsuya, wearing a long black pants and white t-shirt with one sleeve longer than the other. He had messy shoulder length red hair with green eyes.

Between the two was a man in his late twenties or early thirties wearing a black kimono with a black collar around his neck. He had short black hair with red eyes and a huge scar across his left cheek. Not only that, he had black ears popping out of the top of his head and a black tail was sticking out from behind. He stepped forward and looked at Ophiuchus.

"Ophiuchus, we have come to take you back to base. We have work to do." said the man as Ophiuchus glared at him angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I was having fun trying to kill that son of a bitch and you are going to stop me!? Fuck no!"

"I don't care. Boss's orders are that you come back with us. Now."

"Tch. Fine. Looks like you were able to survive this time Tatsuya but next time… Hyahahaha!" said Ophiuchus as he jumped towards them. Tatsuya was watching them to see if they will suddenly attack.

"Hold it! In the name of our Maou-sama, I, Rias Gremory, will not allow you to escape from here!" Rias shouted at them and formed a block of black demonic energy to prepare to attack them. The man watched her and smiled at her.

"Rias Gremory. You and your peerage are far too weak to damage or let alone fight us. Get stronger and then we shall have our fight. Koneko Toujou. I hope to fight you one on one in the future when you get stronger and you are able to use your true powers. Now, if you excuse us we shall take our leave." said the man as he prepared to jump. However Rias reacted faster and shot the block of demonic energy at them. The man was about to raise his hands when the boy next to him jumped in the air and took the blow head on. Everyone thought he perished from the attack but soon saw the boy come out of the smoke with no visible injuries.

"Take" said the young boy as he extended his arms forward and shot the same attack Rias had towards him. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Someone who wasn't a member of the Bael Clan was using the power of destruction. Tatsuya reacted quickly as he summoned a wall of ice to block the attack from hitting them. The young boy looked at Tatsuya before jumping back to the group and quickly disappearing. Tatsuya looked up at the place where they all stood before falling forward losing conscious. The last thing he saw before it went black was the Fallen Angels, Student Council and the ORC rushing to his side.

**Days Later**

A few days has passed since the battle with Kokabiel and Ophiuchus. Tatsuya was standing on a roof of a building in front of a karaoke building where Issei and his friends were currently signing and having fun. Tatsuya watched them with a smile as looked up at the sky.

A lot of things had happened after that battle. Tatsuya fainted and was sent to the emergency room in the Underworld to get himself cured from the poison. Thanks to Retsu, he was able to survive and get cured instantly. He only stayed in the hospital for two days and while he was there, Ravel and the girls came in to visit but were crying a lot. Apparently they heard what happened and immediately came to visit him. He was also visited by Sirzechs and Grayfia regarding the sudden appearance of Ophiuchus and the possibility of a new enemy. He had told them that he sent a friend to search for any information regarding about them and would send them a report of the findings after he had looked through them.

Aside from Kiba returning to the Gremory peerage, Xenovia had decided to join the Gremory peerage as her new [Knight] which greatly interested Tatsuya. A Durandal user as a Devil. A rare sight to see a holy sword user on the side of the Devils. Also it has been decided that a meeting between the Three Factions would take place soon because Kokabiel. He is currently put in Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state. The Gremory Peerage was invited to the meeting and so is Tatsuya. He also had to report about Ophiuchus during the meeting to the leaders. Tatsuya sighed as he realized that he had been doing lots work lately. He watched the clouds slowly move as he small smile formed on his face.

"You're late old friend."

"More like you are too early Tatsuya."

"Hehehe shut up Beta" said Tatsuya as he turned around to see a man in late twenties with spiky blond hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with long black pants. On top of his shirt, he wore his white jacket over his shoulders as a make shift cape. The man sighed and looked back at Tatsuya.

"You know I'm off duty right now so you can call me by my name right?"

"Okay okay. How's life treating you Ignis?"

"Hehehe. It's good. The others miss you a lot, ya know. Maybe you should come back to lead us again. How's Isreel?"

"Maybe if I feel the need to. Right now you are doing fine, Acting Leader. Isreel is fine. He is being the usual him." said Tatsuya only for Ignis to sigh at Tatsuya. Ignis summoned a magic circle and from it appeared a black tablet.

**[The usual me huh, Tatsuya]**

"Don't call me that Leader and it's good to hear your voice again Isreel. Anyway here is the information we gathered so far about them. Three of them are well known terrorists. 'Snake Bearer' Ophiuchus. Former member of the 'Zodiac', a magic organization. It no longer exists after Ophiuchus himself killed nearly all their members. The only one alive from the group is Theta or should I call him by his name, Leo. The other two are 'Hellhound' Kuro, an Inugami and known for killing many Youkai and reincarnated Youkai Devils and 'Nightmare' Kurumi Tokisaki, a spirit and known for killing over 10,000 people to gather her strength. I'm aware that you know her personally."

"Yea. She used to take me on dates for fun without killing me. To think she would become my full fledged enemy… What about the last person? Any info about him?" asked Tatsuya only for Ignis to give a complicated glance towards him.

"Well… There is not really information about him. This means he is a newcomer. All we can assume is that he is a Scared Gear user whose ability is copying other people's magic." replied Ignis as Tatsuya fell silent, as he was deep in thought. He snapped out of it and turned to Ignis.

"And what about the group they belong into? Anything about them?"

"At the moment, all we know is that they are gathering various evil creatures, humans and other beings to their side and their organization name. 'Father's Children'. The leader of the organization is unknown."

"I see… Good work. Keep up the information gathering and continue sending it to me when you get more info."

"Got it. By the way, we got 3 new members joining us. I will send you their background information, their abilities and codenames."

"Really? That would be good. You haven't told them about me right?"

"Nope I told them that you would be able to meet you one day. All of them are wanting to meet you."

"Hahaha is that so? Well I will have to reveal myself during the Gathering."

"True, true. Sirzechs did ask for your presence. I heard the Shinto Faction is asked to join the Three Faction meeting. Are you gonna be sent by them as their representative?"

"At the moment, they told me that they will contact me when it gets closer to the meeting place. Though Grandpa Izanagi did sound pissed. Haha…"

"Tough old man huh. Oh right, Sirzechs has asked for three bodyguards while Michael has asked for one bodyguard."

"Hou. Have you decided who you are sending?"

"Yea. Well one is already chosen so we are technically sending three members. It is a important meeting so. I will send you the details on who will be going as bodyguards. Anyway I have to go back. Sena is waiting for me and I have meeting in thirty minutes with Sirzechs about security during the Meeting. Ha. So tiring. It should be you who is doing this."

"Hahahaha. Good luck."

"Yea~ I'm gonna need it. See ya soon, Tatsuya." said Ignis as he formed a magic circle under him.

"See ya, Ignis" said Tatsuya as Ignis disappeared. Tatsuya now stood there in silence and took a deep breath. Now that he finished meeting with Ignis, he was suppose to head to the mall to meet up with Raynare and the others since he promised to hang out with them. While he was walking towards the door of the roof, a communications magic circle appeared next to him. He looks at it and taps it and place it near his ear.

"Hello?"

"It's been a while Tatsuya-kun" said the man across the magic circle. Tatsuya hearing it sighed and shook his head a little before answering.

"Hey Michael. How have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you. I hope you have been well even though you collapsed fighting against Ophiuchus. My sister, Gabriel was very worried about you. She was praying for your safety."

**[Kukukuku. She does truly love you]**

_Shut up, you stupid Dragon._

"So? Why did you call me Michael?"

"Well I am here to thank you for assisting us with retrieving the Excalibur. It was a shock when we heard that you are the wielder of the 8th Fragment but knowing you, I'm sure it will be alright. Anyway I'm here to talk about the reward you received."

"Yea no prob-… Wait reward!? I don't recall reading about any reward…?"

"Oh… Did you read all of the message I sent you when I asked you to do this for me?"

"Uhhhh… I read the first bit but I didn't read the end… Please don't tell me something important was written on it…"

**[Kukukuku]**

_Uh Isreel? What's funny?_

**[Kukukukukukukuku] **

_Your laugh is creeping me out…_

Tatsuya gulped down some spit before opening his mouth again. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this.

"So… What did… I receive?"

"Well… You receive a date with my sister, Gabriel."

"… WHAT?! Wait wait! No, no, no. That's a bad idea Michael! And you told me that I don't have to deal with her anymore!"

"Well she has been wanting to meet you again and has continued to declare her love for you. So I decided to make her happy by arranging a date with the one she loves. I hope you understand, Tatsuya."

"That's not the point! You are not listening to me, Michael!"

"The date is in 3 days so please be ready. I will send you more info about it. Well have a good day"

"Michael! Don't you dare-" before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, Michael had already hanged up and the magic circle disappear. Tatsuya stood there shaking his head.

_This can't be happening…_

**[Oh come on. It will be fun]**

_Shut up Isreel! Why didn't you tell me about this!?_

**[Kukuku. Because I thought it would be fun to watch]**

_Not funny Isreel!_

**[Kukuku. Good luck Tatsuya. Now if you excuse me, I will be taking a nap]**

With that Isreel began snoring loudly in Tatsuya's head while Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose as he continued to walk towards the door.

"Why is this happening to me…" said Tatsuya as he sighed and walked though the door.

* * *

**Here is the latest chapter for my story and the last part of the Excalibur Arc. I finally finished exams so I was able to upload this. YES! Anyway lots of fighting in this one so I hope you will all enjoy this. Next chapter is a short side story with a date with Gabriel! I wonder how thats gonna turn out. Now for some info:**

**The revelations of some OC characters! First is Ophiuchus, a hydra and archenemy to Tatsuya. He will be one of Tatsuya's rival. Man he is crazy strong and is a battle maniac. Other OC are Kurumi Tokisaki (A character from Date a Live) and Kuro, an OC Inugami. There is also a young boy with them whose name will be revealed in the distant future. All of them are member of the Evil Organization 'Father's Children'. I wonder who the father is? Well, we shall see soon enough.**

**Another OC is Ignis, a member of the Cero and Acting Leader of the group! This guy is also really strong but his strength will be evident a bit latter. Next chapter will be the revelation of three other characters of the Cero. **

**Tatsuya revealed two of his swords. One is the Lost 8th Fragment of Excalibur. I had decided to make a 8th fragment because in the legend, Excalibur's scabbard has an ability were injuries from loss of blood won't kill the wielder. So I decided to expand on that and create a 8th Excalibur. You might think it's too strong but he won't be able to use it for various reasons thats written on the updated bio. Another sword is Muramasa, the cursed katana. By the way, the unknown being Tatsuya and Isreel was talking to in the rubble, is the spirit of Muramasa. He will come out slowly every now and then mainly cause all he wants is to kill. **

**No changes to the Harems:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I want to say thank you to those who have been reading this story as I have passed 10,000 views. For me to know that lots of people are reading this story, its an honor. Anyway see ya soon :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is 12th Chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Near Train Station – Issei POV**

The sun shined high in the sky as Issei and Saji walked towards a bookstore nearby the train station. Today was holiday so he had decided to hang out with Saji to get to know him better. He originally wanted Kiba and Tatsuya to come as well but both of them were busy. Kiba had some Devil work to finish while Tatsuya was busy overall. He didn't give a reason, he just hung up after saying he was busy.

While they walked towards the bookstore talking about the most random things, both of them spot three women and a man in glasses and coats hiding in the corner, watching the distance. They looked at each other as Issei sighed and both of them walked up to them.

"Ummm… Raynare? Guys? What are you all doing?" asked Issei as the four of them turned around. It was the Fallen Angels. They were peeping from the corner of a building, which caused a couple of people to have strange look in their eyes.

"Shhh" said Raynare as she put one finger over her mouth to tell them to quiet. She then proceeded to point ahead of them. Saji and Issei looked up at the place where she was pointing.

Standing in front of the train station was a young man wearing long blue pants and white collared shirt with the top two buttons open. He was standing in front of the clock, scratching his cheek and yawning. Issei and Saji had a look of shock as they both began to open their mouths loudly to shout. Just as they were about to shout they were pulled aside by the Fallen Angels.

"That was Yukimura! What the hell is he doing here!?" asked Issei as he looked at Fallen Angels.

"I heard he was busy so that's why he couldn't come to hang out with us but what is he doing in front of the train station!?" added Saji as both looked at the Fallen Angel with looks that demanded answers. The Fallen Angels looked at each other and nodded their heads before looking back at both of them.

"He is going on a date with someone today" answered Mittelt. Both Saji and Issei had wide eyes and were about to shout again, only for the Fallen Angels to cover their mouths and told them to be quiet. After a few minutes, both Issei and Saji calmed down.

"That bastard! Taking advantage of him being handsome to get a date! Unbelievable!" said Issei with flames in his eyes and his fist in front of his face with a tick mark.

"He ditches us for this!? That lucky bastard!" added Saji as both of them had an angry expression. Dohnaseek sweat dropped at the sight of them while the girls were watching Tatsuya with jealous looks.

"So how did you guys find out about this?" asked Saji.

"Well… It all started this morning…" said Raynare as she began to explain to Issei and Saji about what happened that morning.

**Flashback – Raynare POV**

Raynare was in kitchen, preparing for breakfast when she heard Tatsuya walking down the stair and yawning really loudly. She wondered why he woke up really early when she had heard from him that he was originally planning to sleep in a little that day. Nonetheless she was happy that he would be eating breakfast with her.

Every since the Fallen Angels had began living in his home; they had decided to create a planner on who does what on a particular day. Today it was Raynare's turn to the cooking so she had woken up a little earlier than usual.

"Good Morning…"

She turned around to see Tatsuya standing in the kitchen with really messy hair and rubbing his sleepy eyes really cutely. She smiled at how cute he was in the mornings, as Tatsuya was not a morning person.

"Good Morning Tatsuya-kun!" she said kindly and cheerfully. Tatsuya looked up and had eyes of shock and wonder. She heard him gulp down some spit before he opened his mouth.

"Um… Raynare? Why are you only wearing a apron…?" asked Tatsuya as he began pointing at her. She blushed a little before smiling.

"I thought… maybe you might like this? Was it bad?" she asked as she stepped forward and looked in his eyes with sort of puppy look. He shook his head and blushed slightly before speaking.

"N-No. It looks good on you…" said Tatsuya hesitantly. She could tell that he wasn't knowledgeable about these things and therefore was a bit shy. However she was happy that he had complimented her. Suddenly a naughty idea came into here head as she smiled seductively at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya…" said Raynare as she began to slowly move towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Going with the flow, Tatsuya also wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his warm strong hands on her back as they slowly began to bring each other closer and could feel their breaths when suddenly a voice ranged out from the door of the kitchen.

"Raynare! What are you doing with Tatsuya-sama!?"

Both of them turned to see Mittelt in a cute pajamas pointing her finger at them and looking very displeasing. She ran in the room and pulled Tatsuya and Raynare away from each other before clinging onto Tatsuya.

"Hey! What was that for, Mittelt!" complained Raynare as she glared at Mittelt who was glaring back at her.

"Tatsuya-sama is not yours Raynare! He's mine!"

"Since when!?"

"Since forever!" said Mittelt as both of their glares intensified. Raynare summoned a light sword and pointed at Mittelt while Mittelt let go of Tatsuya as she also summoned a light sword. Tatsuya sighed and went to sit on a chair in the kitchen so he wouldn't get in their way.

"Mittelt… you ruined my special moment with Tatsuya-kun. I won't forgive you!"

"Tatsuya-sama is mine! I won't give him to you!" said Mittelt as they both ran and clashed their swords together and looking at each other with angry eyes. Tatsuya sighed once again and was about to get up and stop them when suddenly he could feel something soft up against his back. He turned around to see Kalawarner smiling seductively at him. She kissed his cheeks causing Tatsuya to blush a little and looked up at the two other girls.

"So these two are fighting this early in the morning? They are so energetic."

"Please don't add more fuel to the fire, Kala-chan."

"Ufufufu and how would I do?" said Kalawarner when both girls stopped fighting and turned around to face them.

""Get away from him Kalawarner!"" shouted both girls at Kalawarner as she ignored their cries and hugged Tatsuya more tightly.

"Geez, you two are really loud you know that? said Dohnaseek as he walked in the kitchen rubbing his head. Both girls turned from Kalawarner to Dohnaseek.

""Stay out of this Dohnaseek!"" shouted both girls causing Dohnaseek to nod his head in defeat as both girls turned back to glare at Kalawarner.

**Minutes later**

After the situation calmed down, everyone sat down to eat breakfast. Tatsuya sat in one corner of the table while sitting next to him was Kalawarner after she refused to let go of him. Dohnaseek was also sitting beside Kalawarner, quietly eating his strawberry jam bread, as he didn't want to anger the two girls sitting in front of him. Mittelt and Raynare were eating their food quietly but with angry auras at Kalawarner and indirectly Tatsuya. Tatsuya was uncomfortable with the auras and Kalawarner was ignoring the auras and smiling happily.

"Here… Open your mouth wide Tatsuya" said Kalawarner as she brought a sausage close to his mouth for him to eat.

"It's okay, Kala-chan. I can do it by myself…" said Tatsuya hesitantly as the girls in front of them were looking very angry at them. He could see that Raynare broke her fork while Mittelt was almost close in breaking a glass. Eventually Kalawarner backed down and everyone went quiet until a little later when Kalawarner hugged Tatsuya's arm and looked at him seductively.

"So Tatsuya… What are you going to be doing today? Maybe you would like to have some fun with me?" asked Kalawarner as she winked at him. At that moment both girls slammed their hands on the table and stood pointing at her.

"Kalawarner! Get away from Tatsuya-kun!"

"That's right! Tatsuya-sama is mine! Not yours!" added Mittelt only for Raynare to turn to face her as well.

"Yours!? No! He is mine!" said Raynare as both girls began to clash again. Tatsuya sighed and shook Kalawarner off as he began walking towards the door.

"Sorry guys but I'm busy today."

"Busy? What are you going to be doing Tatsuya?" asked Kalawarner curiously as Mittelt and Raynare stopped fighting and turned towards him.

"I'm going to be meeting someone. She-... He is an old friend of mine so I'm gonna hang out with… him. Sorry. Maybe next time Kalawarner" replied Tatsuya hesitantly as he left the room. The girls nodded and sat back down to eat. Once they confirmed that Tatsuya couldn't hear them, they looked at each other and spoke.

"Tatsuya is hiding something…" said Raynare as she was eyeing the door suspiciously. The other girls nodded their heads.

"Did you hear what he said? He tried to say 'she'. This must mean that he is going on a-" added Kalawarner as she nodded her head towards the others as she paused a bit before speaking.

"""Date!""" said the three girls with their auras flaring out from their bodies.

"We have to spy on Tatsuya-sama! We must find out whom he is going to be with!" said Mittelt with her fist raised up. Both girls nodded in agreement as they were about to leave the rooms when Dohnaseek spoke up.

"Does it matter who he goes on a date?" said Dohnaseek as he sipped on his coffee. However the room was silent so he puts his cup down and turned his head towards them when they were looking down with their eyes covered.

"Does it matter you say?" said Raynare quietly as all three of them looked up at Dohnaseek at the same time with teary eyes.

"""YES IT DOES!""" shouted the three of them as Dohnaseek fell of the chair from the shout.

"And by the way, Dohnaseek you are going to help us spy on Tatsuya!" added Kalawarner as she, Raynare, and Mittelt began to drag him away with them, much to his dismay to change into their disguise and follow Tatsuya.

**Present time**

"Grrrr! Yukimura! You lucky bastard! He gets to have sexy moments with the people living in his home in the mornings!" said a jealous Issei as he was in flames while Dohnaseek sighed and sweat dropped at this sight.

"Doesn't things like that happen to you too, Hyoudou?" asked Dohnaseek as he opened one eye to look at Issei.

"W-Well… Shut up Dohnaseek-sensei!" shouted Issei only for Dohnaseek to look at him with scary eyes. Issei, realizing what he said, was now shaking in fear as Dohnaseek brought Issei into a headlock.

"What did you say you brat!"

"Ahhhh! I'm sorry! Gah… B-Breath… G-Give! Give!" shouted Issei in pain and out of breath from the headlock while Saji sweat dropped at his sight. He then turned to face the Fallen Angel girls who were back to watching Tatsuya.

"Well now that we know, we are going to stick around with you guys and watch what happens. Is that okay with you Raynare-san?" asked Saji as Raynare and the others nodded their heads as the six of them decided to begin their spy activity on Tatsuya.

**Meanwhile – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya stretched his arms out and opened his mouth really wide as he yawned. He then proceeded to rub his eyes before yawning again. It was almost 11, the time he was to meet her. Normally he planned to sleep in today but because of the date, his plans were scrapped and he was told to wait here. He checked the clock and then looked back down. He yawned a third time, only this time for Isreel to talk to him in his head.

**[Tatsuya… You have to stop yawning. Are you gonna act like that during the date?]**

_Of course not… I'm not that rude. I will wake up when I see her. I'm just a bit tired and… a bit worried._

**[Worried? How come?]**

_She's an Angel Isreel… What if I accidently make her fall? I'm gonna be killed by Michael and the other Seraph's._

**[Tatsuya, I'm sure she knows that and will try to hold herself together]**

_Are you really saying that Isreel?_

**[Yes… Why?]**

_We are talking about Gabriel here. Remember how she was when I saw her last time? She was clinging onto me and just the thought of that made her wings blink. Imagine what would happen on a date where things like that happen a lot and with someone she loves AKA me?_

**[… You're right… Tatsuya don't make her fall!]**

_I know that! Stop sounding even more worried than me!_

Tatsuya sighed at Isreel as he face palmed himself. Just then, the clock began playing a loud melodic song signifying that it is 11. Tatsuya took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks to wake himself up, as he stood ready to go on the date. He looked around to see lots of couples coming together and acting very clinging. He turned away from them and closed his eyes for a quick second when he began to hear footsteps coming towards Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-kun! Tatsuya-kun!"

Tatsuya turned to face the voice when all he could was widen his eyes in shock and amazement. Fast walking towards him was a young woman with elegant curly blonde hair and green eyes wearing black and white striped top, a white skirt, boots and carried a red handbag on her right shoulder. She stopped in front of him as she smiled brightly.

"It's been a while Tatsuya-kun" she said with a bright smile. Tatsuya could not take her eyes off her. He had known her for sometime but he had never known she would be this cute. He noticed some of the other guys were staring at Gabriel since she was very beautiful while he was getting death glares because he was with her. He snapped out of his trance after Gabriel waved her hands in front of his face.

"Are you okay Tatsuya-kun? Is something wrong? You keep staring at me so do I look…. weird?" asked Gabriel with bit of sadness in her tone. Tatsuya shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, Gabriel-chan. You look very cute." said Tatsuya as Gabriel blushed and smiled happily at him again. Tatsuya's heart began beating really fast. He never knew that she would be this cute when she smiled. Before he would go into a daze, Tatsuya mentally slapped himself and took a deep breath and pointed ahead.

"Well shall we get going, Gabriel-chan?"

"Un! Let's go!" said happy Gabriel as they both walked side to side towards the mall not far from here. Little did they know that three women and three men who had angry expressions on their faces followed them.

**In the Mall**

Tatsuya and Gabriel were walking around the mall, exploring the different stores they had. Gabriel had a hard time choosing which store she would like to go but finally decided to go into one of the bigger stores. The store was lined with different types of clothes in many various colors. Gabriel looked around the store with starry eyes as she excitedly ran towards some of the clothes and began looking through them. Tatsuya smiled at her cute behavior as she scanned some of the clothes. Since she was an Angel and a Seraph, she doesn't have so much time to do things normal girls would be interested so it was good change of environment for her.

"Tatsuya-kun, wait here. I want to try on some clothes and I want your honest opinion about them okay?" said Gabriel as she ran towards the changing room with a huge pile of clothes. Tatsuya nodded as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of the changing room. Ever since he had arrived inside the store, he had been getting glances of other customers when he was walking around with Gabriel. He knew they were jealous of him and they probably wondered why a woman like her was with a guy like him. He sighed as the curtain opened.

"H-How do I look, Tatsuya?" asked Gabriel shyly as Tatsuya looked up at her. She wore a grey shirt with a blue collared shirt on top that has the first four buttons unopened and white shorts that showed off her long white legs. The people around them all stared at her beauty as Tatsuya gulped down some spit and tried his best not to look weird.

"Y-You look really nice Gabriel-chan. Very beautiful."

"Really!? Okay! I want to try on one more so just give me a second okay?" said Gabriel as she shut the curtains as Tatsuya sat there in amazement.

_Whoa… I can't believe Gabriel looks this beautiful…_

**[Agreed… I never expected this… Are you perhaps imagining about Gabriel Tatsuya?]**

…_I'm not_

**[Kukuku. What was that pause, partner?] **

_Shut up, Isreel! _thought Tatsuya as the curtains opened once again. He looked up and saw Gabriel as she was wearing a navy blue one-piece dress. She had her long blonde hair on one side over the shoulder as she smiled shyly at Tatsuya.

"H-How about this?"

"I like this better than the first one Gabriel-chan. Makes you look even more attractive." answered Tatsuya as she brightened up with a huge smile.

"Okay! I'm gonna buy both of them!"

After changing back into her normal attire, she grabbed all of the clothes she had tried on and went to pay for them as Tatsuya followed her. He noticed that she looked very happy about the clothes, causing to wonder slightly why she was. Tatsuya shrugged it aside and waited outside for her to come out so they can continue their date. She came out caring 2 big bags.

"Sorry Tatsuya-kun. They gave me two huge bags for me to carry the clothes in." she said with her tongue out when she noticed Tatsuya had his hand out. She looked at it and tilted her head to one side in curiosity. Tatsuya was looking ahead shyly as he pointed to her bags.

"You shouldn't be holding such heavy bags so I will carry them for you." said Tatsuya. Hearing Tatsuya saying something cool for her, Gabriel blushed as she handed her bags to him. He took it and slung it over his left shoulder. He looked at her with a smile and started to walk ahead with Gabriel following him behind him with a blush on her face.

**Meanwhile**

"Dude did you see her!? Who the hell is that hottie!" said Issei as he watched them from a distance with a little bit of blood tricking down his nose. Saji and Dohnaseek also had the same thing happen to them after seeing her in very attractive clothes when she was trying some on for Tatsuya.

The girls on the other hand, had very jealous eyes as they watched Tatsuya carrying her bags like a real gentlemen and how she blushed at his kindness. After seeing Tatsuya speechless at how she looked, they had managed to crack bits of the wall they were gripping. They had become more determined to find out who she is.

"Come on, lets follow them!" said Kalawarner as the girls began to move while the guys were busy being dazed by her beauty.

"Come on you guys! Stop dreaming about her and lets go!" called Raynare as the guys snapped out of the trance and ran towards the others to catch up.

**In the mall**

Tatsuya and Gabriel were walking in silence between them. Ever since they came out of the previous store, Gabriel had been very silent. He had turned his head to check on her minutes before and noticed that she had tint of red on her cheeks and was fiddling with her hands. Tatsuya sighed when he felt something pull on his shirt. He turned around to see Gabriel pointing at a store title.

"What does this store sell, Tatsuya?" asked Gabriel as he looked up, only for him to widen his eyes in surprise. In front of him was a lingerie store as it had manikins with bras and underwear standing in front of the store window. Tatsuya turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"We are not going in there!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I say so, got it?"

"Why? I don't understand if it's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing. It's just…"

"Just?"

"It's embarrassing for me okay!"

"How? I don't get it." answered Gabriel quickly as she tilted her head slightly and turned back to look at the store. Tatsuya face palmed and remembered that she was a clueless girl and it would be difficult to explain to her about things since she is an Angel. Tatsuya made his decision and decided to explain what a lingerie store was, only for her to disappear in front of him. He looked around worriedly when something hit him. He turned towards the lingerie store and gulped as he headed for the door and walked into the store.

In the store, he saw Gabriel looking at items in the store with a very red face. She turned around and walked up to him and pointed at some of the items inside.

"T-T-There are places where they sell these kinds of things!? Outrageous!"

"This was why I didn't want to go in here! It's embarrassing for me!"

As they were talking for a bit, a middle-aged woman approached them with a smile, a smile Tatsuya didn't like.

"Hello. Welcome to our store. I had never expected someone as beautiful as you would enter my store today." said the woman as she surveyed Gabriel, only for Gabriel to feel uncomfortable and began clinging on Tatsuya's arm. Tatsuya stiffened up a little as she hugged his arms. He looked at her and saw she was uncomfortable and so he tugged on her shirt to bring her closer. Seeing Tatsuya do so, caused Gabriel to blush a little as they watched the woman survey her.

"You have very nice breasts and legs, miss. Your skin is very beautiful. You must be a model!" said the woman excitedly as she then turned towards him.

"And this man must be your boyfriend if you are clinging so close to him. Hmm… Hmm… I see… Ufufufu" she said as she began laughing creepily. Gabriel lets go of Tatsuya quickly and moves a little away from him with very bright cheeks after what she said.

"Ta-Ta-Tatsuya-kun is not my boy- !?" she said shyly with red cheeks when suddenly the woman snatched her and began to bring her deeper into the store.

"Hey! What are you doing!" shouted Tatsuya as he tried to stop her when the woman shouted back at him.

"Sorry young man! I will be borrowing your girlfriend for a quick second. I want her to try out something!"

"G-G-Girlfriend!? Tatsuya-kun! Help- Kya!" she called out only for them to take a sharp turn behind a corner as she started to scream a little. Tatsuya could hear some metal crashing down, knowing that Gabriel was struggling against the woman who was trying to forcefully put some lingerie on Gabriel. Tatsuya sat on a stool near the door as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was almost 2 and Tatsuya was getting hungry. Tatsuya put away his phone and looked at some of the lingerie embarrassingly.

Suddenly he heard footsteps heading towards him so he turned around only to be staring blankly. In front of him stood Gabriel in a sexy red bra and underwear looking very shyly at Tatsuya as she fiddled with her fingers.

"… How… do I look?" asked Gabriel as she tried her best to pose in front of Tatsuya. Tatsuya knew that she had pretty big breasts but never expected to be really big. He also never imagined Gabriel would look this sexy. Tatsuya felt his cheeks burning up so he turned his head but not before answering her.

"You... look great Gabriel-chan…"

At that reply, Tatsuya noticed her turning really red with steam coming out of her ears. She began to mouth something quietly as tears appeared in her eyes.

"… Ta-Ta-Tatsuya-kun is a baka! Baka! Baka! Ahhh! I'm going to 'fall' if I stay like this! I need to find her and get my clothes back!" she screamed as she ran back towards the store to find the woman. After more metal crashing and some screaming, Gabriel came running back with her clothes on as she grabbed Tatsuya and ran out of the store, heading towards the food court area.

**Meanwhile**

"D-Did you guys see that?"

"Yea… T-Those huge o-o-oppai…"

"T-The red looked really good on her too…"

Saji, Issei and Dohnaseek were holding their noses as blood was gushing out from them after they had witnessed something erotic and spectacular. They looked each other and nodded their heads as they brought their thumbs in front of each other.

"""That was some nice oppai…"""

As all three of them said so, they dropped to the floor. The girls watched them and sweat dropped at the sight as they shook their heads.

"Hah. Boys. Tatsuya-sama would never this perverted."

"But did you guys see how he looked when she came up to him? He looked shy but I could tell he was trying hard to keep cool!"

"… Tatsuya-kun… I won't forgive him… Come on! We have to keep following them!"

The girls ran ahead as they had to follow Tatsuya before they would loss sight of him.

**Food Court – Tatsuya POV**

Both of them were panting really loudly as they had arrived at the food court. Tatsuya had been dragged by Gabriel away from the lingerie shop and were now standing in front of it with their hands together.

"…Whew. We finally got away from that store" said Gabriel as she turned around to face Tatsuya who let out a large breath before smiling. She blushed slightly at the sight of his smile when she felt something warm on her hand. She looked down and saw she was holding on to his hand firmly. She quickly let go of his hand as she turned away from him. She held the hand close to her heart as her heart began to beat really fast. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly from hunger.

"Hehehe. I heard that Gabriel-chan" said a chuckling Tatsuya as Gabriel-chan turned around slightly with a pout. Tatsuya smiled as he walked ahead of her.

"Come on. Go get some food for us and I will find a seat" said Tatsuya as she nodded her head and went towards the restaurants.

Tatsuya was sitting on a table for two when she came back with two burgers and two drinks she bought from one of the restaurants. She gave one burger and a drink to Tatsuya while she began to open her burger. She stared at the food and then took a big bite as she smiled gratefully from the delicious food. Tatsuya was staring at her with a smile as he took a sip from the drink before opening his burger and began to eat it quickly.

After finishing their burgers, they both sat on the table sipping from their drinks as silence took over them.

"… I heard you fought with Ophiuchus…" Gabriel spoke with worried tone as Tatsuya turned to look at her. She had her head down a little as she held on to her drink with two hands.

"… Yea…"

"I heard you collapsed after the battle…"

"… Yea"

"You know I was really worried right? I was worried to death about you. If something happened to you, I would-" Gabriel continued to speak until something warm touched her cheeks. She looked up to see Tatsuya smiling gently at her with his hand gently rubbing her cheeks.

"I know. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to go down that easily." answered Tatsuya as he stood up and collected the trash and threw them in the trashcan. Gabriel was staring at him with her hand on the cheek he touched.

"Hey Gabriel-chan! Let's go to the park outside" shouted Tatsuya as he began to walk out of the food court as she got up and ran to his side as they headed towards the escalator to go to the park.

**Park**

Gabriel was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for Tatsuya who went to buy a drink from a vending machine for the two of them. Gabriel touched her cheek as she smiled.

She is really happy today. She was able to be with the guy she loves and have fun with him. She even was able to hold his hand and he had even touched her cheeks. When she first met him during the Heaven Rebellion, he was very serious in battle, lazy and carefree but at the same time he was kind and caring towards her when he saved her numerous times and would always rush to her side.

"Hey cutie. Whatcha doin?"

Gabriel looked up to see three men looking at her with grins. All of them had baggy pants and wore tank tops with each one of them had a different hair color and hairstyle. Gabriel instantly could tell that they were trying to hit on her. She looked away from them as she answered.

"I'm waiting for a friend."

"Really? How about instead of waiting for this friend of yours, come with us and lets go have some fun" said one of them as he smirked. Gabriel lowered her eyelids and glared at them.

"No."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Let's have some fun" said another man as he touched her blond hair. Putting on an angry expression, she stood up and slapped him in the face.

"Don't touch me." said Gabriel coldly as the man looked on bewildered but soon raised his fist up to punch her.

"You son of a bi-" as he was about to strike, something held on to his arm. He turned his to see Tatsuya, standing there with an angry look in his eyes.

"She's with me. If you lay your hands on her, I will be very angry with you." Tatsuya answered in a serious tone as he let go of his hand. The men clicked their tongues and walked away as Tatsuya and Gabriel were left at the bench. Tatsuya sighed and looked at Gabriel.

"You okay?" asked Tatsuya when suddenly Gabriel ran towards him and hugged him. Tatsuya was shocked but quickly put on a warm and gentle smile as he hugged her back and petted her head. He could tell that she was slightly afraid and that she was happy when he came to save her.

"There, there. I'm here for you so you will be fine." said Tatsuya as she nodded her head as she let go and stared into Tatsuya's eye. Tatsuya stared back at her as their foreheads touched and both of them were slowly moving towards each other. However before they could touch, Tatsuya snapped out of his trance and back away. He looked away slightly but could see Gabriel was a little sad.

"Why can't you do it with me Tatsuya…" asked Gabriel after a few minutes of silence. Tatsuya widened his eyes slightly as he turned towards Gabriel.

"What are you afraid of?..."

"…If I do anything, you might fall and that is something I don't want to do." answered Tatsuya honestly when he noticed Gabriel stared at her dumbfounded. Tatsuya tilted his head slightly when she began to chuckle a little. She calmed down as she smiled with her left hand over her mouth.

"You didn't read the whole letter did you?"

"... Uhh… No… Why?"

"Well… you see, I got my brother's blessing which means I am able to do whatever I want without the need to worry about falling for one day." answered Gabriel as Tatsuya face palmed himself.

_Are you fucking serious… So I was worried about nothing!?_

**[I didn't notice that part on the letter as well. Looks like you were saved by Michael. Now you can do anything you want. Kukukukukukuku]**

_Shut up Isreel! _thought Tatsuya as he felt like he was such an idiot for not reading every bit of detail on the letter. He sighed as he mentally recorded a new goal, which was to make sure to read letters to the end. Gabriel smiled at his silliness and pets his head. Tatsuya's face turns a little bit red as he turns to look at her.

"There, there" said Gabriel as she continued to smile but could feel her cheeks burning up. She stopped petting his head and was about to turn away to hide her blush when suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. She looked up to see Tatsuya bringing her closer to him as their eyes gazed into each other. Tatsuya continued to smile at her, which caused her face to turn really red and looked down as she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

Tatsuya brought his hand up to caress her cheeks and then brought her chin up. They looked at each other for a second as it became irresistible for Gabriel. She had waited for long time for her to be able to do this with him. She wrapped her arms around Tatsuya's neck as his lips met hers. Gabriel couldn't believe how soft and warm his lips were as her mind turned blank from his spearmint breath. She tried hard to keep herself in control so that she wouldn't shove her tongue into his mouth but the more he kisses her, the more she felt like she was melting away.

After a few more seconds, their lips part as they stood there with their foreheads together. Tatsuya smiles at her as she smiles back at him. They both let each other go as both of them look away in embarrassment.

**[… I didn't know you had it in you, Tatsuya]**

_Uhh… Isreel? Why are you crying?_

**[You have proceeded turn all men in heaven as your enemies for kissing the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. I shall forever miss you, partner]**

_Hey, stupid Dragon. I'm still here you know? I'm not gonna die you know?_

**[Uhhh… Tatsuya, why did you die?]**

_Hey! I'm not dead, you idiot! _mentally shouted Tatsuya as he face palmed himself in his mind at Isreel's silliness.

"Hey Tatsuya?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Tatsuya turned around to see Gabriel playing with her index fingers and looking at him shyly.

"That was my first kiss so you better take responsibility, okay?" said Gabriel as all Tatsuya could do was nod.

**[Hooray! Tatsuya! She has proposed to you and now you guys are married!]**

_Isreel, that's not what she meant you idiot. Stop getting the wrong idea._

**[Oh come on! I know she didn't mean that but it kind of sounds like that. I wonder what other things you will do in the future… Tatsuya? What's wrong?]**

… _Oi, Isreel._

_**[Y-Yes?]**_

_Don't get carried away._

**[… Got it…]**

Tatsuya sighed at Isreel's silliness as Gabriel still had a look of worry on her face even though Tatsuya promised her that he would take responsibility. Tatsuya walks up to her and grabs her hand. She looks up at him as Tatsuya smiles.

"Don't worry. I will always be here for you. Come on, let's go. It's time for you to get back" said Tatsuya as Gabriel nodded her head as they both began walking towards the train station as the end of their date was getting near.

**Train Station**

Tatsuya stood in front of the train station after seeing Gabriel off. They had walked till the train station with their hands clasped together ever since the kiss from the park. Tatsuya remembered the shyness of Gabriel as they both walked towards the station. Many people were watching them as they walked down the street with their hands together. This caused Gabriel to have a really red face all the way to the station. To Tatsuya, it was one of the cuter moments of the day.

"Now then, time to go home." said Tatsuya as he stretched his arms and began heading towards the direction of his home. After Tatsuya disappeared in a corner, the Fallen Angels, Saji and Issei came out of their hiding and took of their disguises.

"Grrr! Because of you guys and your loss of blood, we had lost sight of Tatsuya after the lingerie store!" complained Raynare as Mittelt nodded her head in agreement. Kalawarner sighed and turned to face the three men sitting on the ground with tissue papers in their noses.

"Hey! It's not my fault! She looked extremely hot so I couldn't help myself!" argued Issei as both Dohnaseek and Saji nodded their heads in agreement. All of them still had the image engraved in their heads with her impressive curves and nice bust. Issei put on a perverted face, only for Raynare to hit him.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"That was for making his loss sight of Tatsuya-kun and having a perverted face!" shouted Raynare.

"That's right! Because of you guys, who knows what kinds of things they were doing together!" added Mittelt with an angry look at all three of them.

"You know, we should quickly go home before Tatsuya gets home. He might find it suspicious that we aren't in the house." spoke Kalawarner as the other two girls turned to face Kalawarner. She was right. They hadn't told Tatsuya that they were going out today.

"Okay guys. Let's quickly get home before-"

"Before what?"

Halfway through Raynare's sentence, someone interrupts her. The voice had a serious tone and tone that demands explanation. Worst of all, the voice sounded familiar to all six of them. They turned their head behind them.

Leaning behind them with his arms crossed was Tatsuya. He was releasing a threatening aura from his body, causing him to look like an evil demon. All of them gulped down a lump of spit as Tatsuya's voice rang out again.

"May I ask why you six were following me today?" said Tatsuya as he looked at each of them one by one. From the sound of the question, they could figure out that Tatsuya was aware that they were following him and demanded a reason. Finding no way out of the situation, the Fallen Angel girls began explaining why they followed Tatsuya and how they met Issei and Saji this morning where they decided to follow Tatsuya together once hearing their story.

After they finished explaining their story, Tatsuya took a deep breath and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was annoyed at them slightly but was in luck since the six of them didn't know or recognize whom he was dating that day.

"Okay, I got the whole picture but really guys? That's not cool." said Tatsuya.

""""""Sorry."""""" said the six of them, apologetically. Tatsuya smiled at them and turned to face the three males and walked towards them. He then began to grin evilly as he began to crack his knuckles.

"Ummm… Tatsuya? Wh-What are you doing?" asked Issei as Tatsuya continued to grin evilly.

"Hehehehe… Punishment."

"P-P-Punishmen-!?" Saji tried to answer back only for him to get knocked with a single punch. Issei and Dohnaseek turned from Saji to face Tatsuya with dread as he continued to look at them.

""GYAAAHHH!""

After a few minutes later, all three of them were lying on the ground unconscious. Tatsuya sighs and touches both Saji and Issei. In a flash, they disappear as it looks like they were teleported back home. Tatsuya grabs hold of Dohnaseek as he carries him over his shoulder and turns to face the girls. The girls were standing a few distances away, shaking in fear.

"Now the punishment for you three is… You all are not allowed to come into my room for two days. Oh… And don't try to sneak into my room. I have set up a sensory barrier around the room so if any of you enter, it will summon something to attack you." explained a smiling Tatsuya as the girls looked at him with sadness in their eyes. This was bad news for them especially for Mittelt and Raynare who lately have been found sleeping with Tatsuya a lot. Kalawarner was also planning to join them since it looked fun tonight but now she had to wait another two days.

"I will see you guys at home" said Tatsuya as he teleported away, leaving the three girls blinking.

**Home**

"Whew. All done"

**[Was it necessary to do all of that Tatsuya? Don't you feel bad for them?]**

"No I don't feel bad and by the way, they had it coming. They decided to spy on my private moment which was something they should not do."

**[…You are right but don't think you are over reacting just a tiny bit?]**

"Isreel, I never over react"

**[Uh huh. Riiiiiiight…]**

"What did you say, stupid Dragon?"

**[Nothing]**

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm tired and I'm gonna sleep early." said Tatsuya as he walked towards his bed. Today was a fun but tiring day for Tatsuya. He had fun when he was dating Gabriel and was able to spend time with her even able to get a kiss from her. However at the same time, it was tiring because he had to deal with some outrageous things from her like wearing lingerie and his six friends.

Raynare and others came home a few minutes after Tatsuya teleported back home with an unconscious Dohnaseek who is currently sleeping in his room. The girls all had sad looks in their eyes and Tatsuya at first felt bad for them but he decided to ignore it since it was their fault. Tatsuya was about to lie down on the bed when suddenly the floor of his room glowed bright red. A magic circle covered in flames appeared with a unique Greek symbol in the middle appeared. Tatsuya looked at it and sighed as he tapped the magic circle.

"Hey kid. It's been a while. Thanks for the report on the weapons by the way. I will have more weapons ready for you soon alright?"

"Yea, yea I got it. Did you call just to tell me that, Hephaestus?"

"Hehehe. Finally calling me by my name huh? You used to just call me workaholic or old blacksmith. Did something good happen today?"

"Shut up and get to the point, old shitty blacksmith"

"Hm, all right stupid kid. I'm here to tell you a message from Zeus."

"Hah… What the hell does that old man want? If it has to do something with marrying one of the Olympian goddesses then hell no. I already have to deal with two Shinto goddesses and some other beings like Fallen Angels and Devils."

"I know that, kid. It's nothing like that. It's about Ares."

"Ares? What did he do now?"

"According to reports we have received from our spies, Ares has been appearing in various battlefields around the globe especially in Asia. His objective most likely is to defeat you since you defeated him last time."

"Wait… I thought Zeus said that he wouldn't be leaving Olympus for at least 15 years. It's only been five years..."

"Yea… Well Zeus decided to give his freedom back to him after five years of being in an Olympian cell. I mean Ares is his son... Anyway be careful. It's rumored that he has gotten stronger during his time in the cell. I heard you that the Three Factions are having a meeting of top leaders soon correct?"

"That shitty old man… Yea and the Shinto Faction might have to join the meeting so most likely I will be attending."

"Then Ares would be planning his attack on you there. I heard a certain group of terrorists are planning to attack the meeting place too so he will most likely come in the confusion. Anyway Zeus wants you to deal with it and also wants you to inform the Shinto Faction about him possibly attacking Japan and hopes it doesn't escalate into war between Olympus and the Shinto Faction."

"All right, got it. Is that all?"

"Yea. I better go. Good luck Tatsuya." and with that, the magic circle disappeared. Tatsuya sighed at Hephaestus's message as he lay on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he began to ponder a little as Isreel speaks to him.

**[This is bad Tatsuya. Ares is a tough opponent. It will be difficult to defeat him, especially a second time]**

"Yea I know Isreel. However we have no choice. I'm one of the few who is able to fight against Ares equally. Anyway I will inform the Shinto Faction during the meeting with them soon. For now lets sleep." said Tatsuya as he could hear Isreel already snoring in his head. Tatsuya sighed and sweat dropped at Isreel. He lay there thinking about plans to fight against Ares when sleep began to take him until he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of my story. Woah I already made 12 chapters. Never expected this. It's all thanks to you readers since without you guys, I probably would have ended it earlier :P This chapter was a short interlude chapter with the one and only: Gabriel! Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven! I hope all of you like my interpretation of Gabriel and also their small kiss scene. ;)**

**Summer break is coming up so I have more time to write. YAY! Next chapter will follow the 4th volume with the Three Faction meeting, the parents visit (Serafall Time!), revelation of the Khaos Brigade, a little bit more info on the Father's Children, more info on the Cero and some new characters into the series like the Shinto Gods, members of the Cero and Father's Children. I hope you all are also excited with the upcoming Tatsuya VS Ares, Greek God of War. Hopefully going to be epic!**

**No changes to the Harems so far but I do have an idea which is removing Kunou from Issei and adding her to Tatsuya and removing Yasaka from Tatsuya's harem. I feel maybe Kunou would be better for Tatsuya since they are closer in age and it might be better since she is the future queen of the Youkai and Tatsuya might make a good king for her. What do you guys think? **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)****

******I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)******


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is the 13th Chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

The trees were rustling from the summer breeze as Issei was trying to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose with his fingers.

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, your words make me happy."

While speaking in front of him, the crimson and golden haired bishoujo were standing and washing themselves, covered with foam from the body soap.

_Yes! Buchou and Asia were naked! Right in front of my eyes! These two girls! Is this Shangri-La? Or is this an illusion? _thought Issei as this dreamy situation was occurring right in front of him. He felt like tears would come out from his eyes however in reality tears were coming out. He couldn't be happier than this. It was a situation in the bath, a situation that no ordinary person would experience. Issei felt this situation is a gift from Maou-sama.

_Wait...Maou-sama is Buchou's big brother!_

To better explain the situation, when Issei went to the shower, he met Asia while she was in the middle of undressing. "Sorry!" After apologizing, while he was trying to go outside…

"Ise, you're going to bathe as well? Ara, Asia as well?"

Issei met Buchou who was trying to enter the bath.

"Since you two seem like you want to bathe together, it would be much faster if all three of us entered"

…Was Buchou's unbelievable proposition. And just like that, they had entered the bath. Normally this would be an impossible situation. However, even after Issei stared at their naked bodies, they didn't seem to be embarrassed. It was a progress that was like a miracle and a dream combined together.

Even Issei, who had been called the incarnation of a pervert, was disturbed about how to handle this fortune of good luck in front of him. He tried as much as possible not to stare at them. In reality he wanted to see. He wanted to look at them. He wanted to engrave their bodies into his eyes and brain. He wanted to use them for his personal fantasies in the night.

However, if he did that, his nosebleed would keep gushing forth until the bathtub would become dyed red. He didn't want suspicious things like that to happen in this situation.

Issei wanted this atmosphere to continue as much as possible. Even though looking at them straight in the face was a deadly poison, he didn't feel that atmosphere in this bathroom. He wanted this to continue as much as possible. This situation is definitely precious. Even if he just have to hear the two girls' conversation.

While staring at the ceiling of the bath, after having made his decision, he heard the voice of someone entering into the bath with a splash.

Weight was pressing on his body and the finest, softest sensation was stimulating his skin.

Fearfully trying to confirm it…Buchou was inside the bathtub leaning on his body.

_Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! I-I w-was in the bath with girls, and to top it off I was in contact with their bodieeeeees!_

"I wanted to enter the bath with Ise like this once". With a smile on her face, Buchou was pressing her body even more. From Buchou's hair the smell of shampoo was coming out. The touch from Buchou's body is too stimulating and his brain has reached its limit. He couldn't keep up with this situation.

"Hey, Ise. Do you hate entering the bath with me?"

"That's not the case! It's the best!"

However, it's also true that his body cannot withstand it. He is extremely happy but, at this rate, he will die from excessive blood loss.

Looking at Asia, she seemed to be working on washing her body, but sometimes she would send sharp glances towards him.

"Just by hearing that I am happy. I want to bathe with Ise-kun like this everyday."

As if spoiling him, Buchou presses further onto him. A bit of blood gushed out and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in like this.

"But it seems like your body won't be able to withstand it. Everyday seems impossible. How about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't like it if it's only once a week."

Bu-Buchou is selfishly trying to rewrite his schedule. He feel Buchou is selfish.

Crap! Since Asia is here as well, he couldn't make bold movements. If only he was more courageous and had a more perverted nature, then he would…

"Do you want to attack me?"

Buchou spoke as if she had seen through his heart. As usual it seemed like his thoughts were easy to read.

"If Asia wasn't here, I may have been attacked… seems like during our time alone…"

While Buchou was saying that, something vigorously entered the bathtub.

Something was embracing him. He remembered this soft sensation. Looking at it, Asia was embracing him.

"I hate being left out! E-Even though I want to enter the bath together as well!"

_Asia? What big things you are saying! Uooooh! I am being caressed by two girls in the bathtub, help meeeee!_

Buchou's face changed into a sharp expression. She raised her eyebrows.

"Get away Asia; since it's this situation, I will say it clearly. This boy is mine. My family and my servant. He's my Ise. Understood?"

_That's right. I am Buchou's servant. For Buchou, I exist solely as a pet. Just as one would for a pet, she puts in quite the effort. Though, it might be that all devil girls are like this. Above all, Buchou hates her things being touched by others._

She may forgive another devil for touching him on the outside, but on the inside, he had heard that she can't bear it, especially if it is a girl. It goes above her limits.

Issei guessed he was just part of her best collection. Since he possess a power beyond rare, she probably wants to treat him preciously.

_It seems like she used to treat me more like a pet but now…It must be my imagination. Yeah. Because I want to think like that, I feel that way._

"That may be true. But he's my Ise-san as well!"

Asia adored him as well. When he was taking an afternoon nap in his room, without him realizing it, she sneaked in and slept soundly next to him. When he woke her up and told her "Go back to your room and sleep", she said with a sleepy face "Carry me to my room…". That's how much she adores him.

_I thought I was going to die at that time! Yes, I carried her to her room!_

However, while he is talking to other girls, she often puffs out her cheeks. Issei guessed it's because she doesn't want her Onii-chan to be taken by others. In manga and anime there are characters with attitudes like that. The problem is that it is difficult for it to escalate to a love relationship. Well, he swore to protect Asia as his mission, so he didn't want that to happen anyway.

_I am more than happy by being spoiled like this by her! Ah, it's awesome being adored by a golden haired bishojo!_

Upon hearing Asia's words, Buchou narrowed her eyes.

_Onee-sama, I am scared! Weren't they intimate friends until just a moment ago! Why did it have to become like this!_

The small bathtub was becoming a war zone for the two girls.

"Asia it's because you're normally adored by Ise. At least hand over these times to me. Just being with Ise heals me. It takes away my daily exhaustion too."

Buchou was trying to slightly separate Asia from him but Asia was stubbornly clinging to him.

"No, No! I am holding it in too! I also want to be with Ise-san!"

Asia shook her head sideways and hugged him tightly. Asia looked at him with hazy eyes as if she wanted to tell him something.

_Don't look at me with those eyes. I will only want to care for you even more._

"…"

Even though she didn't say anything, Buchou's face twitched. Suddenly she took his hand and placed his hand on her boobs. His fingers and palm felt an extreme softness. While his hand was asleep, it was massaging her boobs, but Buchou wasn't complaining.

"Has Asia done such a thing? Mine and Ise's relationship is such that we can do these things."

_Scary!_ While speaking in a plain manner, Buchou was hiding thorns in her words.

_Wait, Buchou's boobs. Boobs. Booooooobs! _thought Issei as he was getting excited. While watching this scene, Asia's whole body was shaking. Her cheeks swelled and puffed as her temper reached its limit. Asia also took his other hand and placed it on her breasts.

_Asiaaaaaaaaa? What a wonderful person you are…. No, you are doing something that you shouldn't! What a perverted girl you have become! This must be Buchou's and Akeno-san's influence without a doubt! Even though you were such an innocent girlllll! T-To have grown this much!_

"Ise-san, between mine and Buchou's, whose breasts are better? I lose in size, but I won't lose in anything else!"

"Ara, Ise loves bigger ones. He has said many times that he loves my breasts, right Ise?"

While he held his hands on their breasts, those two were sending sparks off at each other.

From within his nostrils, it felt like something had ruptured. A lot of blood was spilling out of his nostrils, and the bathtub was becoming dyed red. With blood everywhere, he started losing consciousness's.

"Hey, Ise!"

"Ise-san, hold on!"

… _I am satisfied._

However his body could no longer withstand it. If these girls don't remember how to stop the bleeding soon, he is going to die.

**Next day**

Issei was hurrying towards a client on his bicycle late in the night performing the duties of a devil.

He was in the middle of great work.

During the day, his blood was low and that was problematic. His life with Buchou and Asia was fun, but the stimulation is too much. If he had been more like a playboy, he would have satisfied them both at the same time and place. However those two came from worlds with different values from each other. The developments during that bath might have led to sex. If he had laid a hand on them with sexual motives, Issei thought the household would have been destroyed and there would have been no traces of their descendants.

Buchou likes to attend to him like she does to her servants, and Asia must think of him as her family and she adores him like an elder brother. He shouldn't lay his hands on family living under one roof but they're more progressive towards matters of body relations. However the stimulation is way too strong… If Issei couldn't even get used to this, then he will never be able to make a Harem. In this situation, he won't even be able to dream of becoming a Harem King. The dream is still far off.

_Meh, it's fine. Right now I have to work innocently for my job! If I keep doing my job, I will increase in rank! Let's first get a position! I'll work hard, aiming to be a upper class devil!_

Right now Issei is moving by bicycle, but he has gotten used to the devil business like this, and his service to the customers is going well too.

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well."

After looking at the client, he let out a sigh.

The client was a black haired man with a "bad guy" appearance. Looking at him, he would have guessed that he was around 20.

Ah, this person is a foreigner so he couldn't tell what his true age is. Even though he is a foreigner, he's wearing a yukata. Meh, it's been hot recently.

_I think he's a handsome guy. Maybe his face is more attractive than "The Handsome Prince" Kiba. However, the atmosphere from his entire body feels like a "bad guy", which is definitely different from Kiba's, but girls who like bad guys would fall for him at first sight._

And, this person everyday summons him. Right now he is in his room inside his mansion and the person he decided upon was him. Somehow he seems to like him. Issei didn't know why he likes him and even though he never has large requests, he calls him everyday.

Yesterday he made him go buy bread in the night. And before that, he said, "Let's go fishing" and had him accompany him to a nearby fishing spot. And before that….!

_I don't want to remember it any more! Wait, is it that big of a thing for you to even call a devil? No, our business is to fulfill human requests. I shouldn't be complaining. My master Rias Buchou would scold me, and in order to fulfill my goal as Harem King, I will have to live through this strict business!_

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

_Heeeeey! It's that sort of request again! Wait, complaining is bad._

"Yes, I would love to."

Honestly, this is a good customer for contracts. He gives back more than what we demand. He started from a painting that looked high class, and then jewels, and then even gold nuggets. Even Buchou and the others were surprised. Thanks to him, it's no doubt that his value is growing as well.

Well, Issei was thankful to him for that.

_All right, let's handle this easily today as well and go one step further on the road to becoming Harem King! _thought Issei as the client was setting up the game.

_Oh yeah, he hasn't even told me his name yet. Maybe I'll be his favorite customer from now on as well. Learning his name is obvious then._

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know I am good in these types of games."

"Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

Yes, he is good at racing games. Top speed legend Ise. He has played at every game center. Fufufu, I'll show him. The power that he honed in the war zone known as the game center.

"GO!"

And although Issei started off well, his lead began to fall short as the races continued.

In the beginning, Issei had developed an overwhelming advantage but…

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon."

_What crap was he sprouting while thinking that…_

"Uoooh, no way!"

His car was slowly being surpassed. What an unbelievable situation. To be beaten like this by a beginner.

"WIN!"

He easily made it to the goal. He must have been a master in short races.

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"Not yet!"

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-kun… no, Sekiryuutei."

…_.Eh? ….. J-Just now, what did he say just now…..?_

The words that came out of the man's mouth. Upon hearing that, a chill went down his whole body.

_This guy, who the hell is he…? Why does he know that….? He's not human?_

Issei swallowed and fearfully asked him.

"….Who are you?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he revealed...

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei."

"WIN!"

Far away from the goal, the man's car easily caught up with his stopped car and went past the goal while in his second lap.

That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back...

**Clubroom – Issei POV**

"Ahahahaha!"

"Ri-Rias-san. Please calm down!"

"Calm down!? I will not calm down! And Tatsuya! Stop laughing! This isn't a joke!"

Buchou had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face and was trying to stop Tatsuya who was laughing uncontrollably while Raynare was sweat dropping at Tatsuya. Mittelt was apologizing to Issei as he was getting a lap pillow and the rest of the ORC members were watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the Fallen Angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!" said Buchou who was trembling with rage. Tatsuya, who was still laughing, fell of the chair he was sitting on and was holding on to his stomach as he continued laughing. Buchou developed a tick mark and was glaring at Tatsuya with an angry look.

A few days earlier, because of the event that occurred in this city between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, the relations between the three factions had been affected to a certain extent. As a result, the leading members of each faction would gather together and discuss the future. The members of the ORC got involved in that incident and to top it off, they would have to be present at that meeting and report on the details of the incident.

Before the meeting date, Azazel suddenly contacted them as Issei's client. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with them. It's correct to say that it was interference in other peoples' business. Not to mention, since it was the governor of the fallen angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level. It wouldn't end with just mischief.

However, Buchou's family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise." Buchou said that while patting his head.

"Hah…Hah… Haha… Man. This is hilarious. Haha…" said Tatsuya as he finally calmed down and pushed himself up off the ground using the chair. Buchou was watching him with cold eyes as he sat back on the chair.

"…I don't understand why this is funny."

"Senpai, it's funny because you are angry for no reason."

"No reason!? There is a reason why I am angry."

"And I am telling you that is a stupid reason." answered Tatsuya as Buchou glared at him intensely with her aura flaring out. Tatsuya kept on smiling and seemed like he didn't care about the aura she was releasing. After all, Issei and the others knew he was much stronger than her. Buchou is an upper class devil that is strong on her own right. However Tatsuya is a Dragon and a Demi-god, two of the strongest beings in one person making him far more superior than her.

"Why is it a stupid reason?" asked Buchou who was still glaring at him. Tatsuya stopped smiling and looked back at her with a serious face as small portions of his aura also seeped out.

"Azazel has always been like this. It's his personality. He likes to play tricks on people and fool around with them. There is no way you can stop it so there is no point in being angry or trying to do anything. You just have to kind of accept it. Believe me, I know him very well. He used to pull lots of tricks on me. Hah… That crow. Besides you won't be able to protect Issei if Azazel becomes serious. Luckily he never is a serious guy and he won't forcefully take something away from you even if he has an interest towards it" explained Tatsuya as the rest of the members digested the information he provided. Buchou sighed as she calmed down and her aura disappeared. Seeing this, Tatsuya also stopped his aura as he looked at them. Issei took in a deep breath after Tatsuya's explaining. He didn't know what would have happened if they had pissed of Tatsuya.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" said Issei as he let his worries out

_If I am caught by Azazel, what will happen to me? I am scared beyond my imagination…_ thought Issei as the other male member of the club; the handsome prince Kiba opened his mouth.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right."

As he continued, Kiba looked at him as if he was going to lose him.

"I will protect you."

…_Kiba, that feels disgusting._

"…No, um, I am happy but…how should I put this... if I hear such things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…"

"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You saved me. You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household."

_Yeah, I understand that but... you know. Your tone isn't to be used towards a comrade, a friend, and not to mention the male me. It's obvious you said that to a heroine._

Without caring about that, Kiba continues.

"There's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Ise-kun's boosted gear, if we combine these two, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's hot around my chest region"

"…D-Disgusting. You… Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"

_Seriously, leave me alone! You and I are just gonna be spreading around indecent rumors among a particular group of girls. I don't want to be any more involved with you and the development of BL! _thought Issei as he heard chuckles coming from Tatsuya. He shot a glare at him because he knew what he was thinking. After the episode of the invasion of the Fallen Angel leader was resolved, his attitude towards him has been weird.

"N-No way, Ise-kun…"

_You sure get down easily, unnecessary feelings are bad for you! And, why do you really want to be here?_

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him."

Buchou is pondering. They can't break down the relationship between devils and fallen angels any further on their whims. Since Buchou is quite strict about that topic, if there is no big movement from their side, then they won't move as well. Tatsuya sighed and was about to answer when…

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, they heard a voice that belonged to nobody among them. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

Issei remembered this face. Wait, Akeno-san and the others were kneeling in their places, Asia and Issei were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation. The newcomer, Xenovia as well had a confused expression. Tatsuya was looking at him with his arms crossed while Raynare and Mittelt were quickly walking towards Tatsuya.

While dropping his head, Buchou stands up.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

She let out a surprised voice.

Yes, he is Buchou's Onii-sama and the current Maou of the devil society, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Ooh, to meet Maou-sama again at a place like this.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." said Maou-sama as Tatsuya was nodding his head up and down at this comment since he agreed to it. Rias saw this and shot a glare, only for Tatsuya to smile back at her. Behind Maou-sama there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia-san as well. It's obvious since she's Maou-sama's 'Queen'. Issei also hurriedly, like Akeno-san and the others kneeled down. After looking at his actions, Asia also copied it.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

Raise your heads, it's okay to not be so respectful, is what he was suggesting. Everyone obeyed that and stood up.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scene. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." said Maou-sama with a bitter smile as he was surveying the room.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" asked Buchou doubtfully since it was not really possible for the Maou-sama who carries the devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Maou-sama handed over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Ah, now that you mention it, the school's visit was really close. His father was also in high spirits, so much that he was even planning on taking a paid leave to come visit. Whatever, he seems to want to see Asia's class life more than his. After getting a daughter, Issei's parents have been making a ruckus like it's a festival every time something occurs.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Buchou sighed.

_Huh? Buchou isn't interested in the class visit? Does she dislike her family coming to look at her? _wondered Issei as Sirzechs continued.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

_Oooh! Buchou's Otou-san as well! I have looked at his face once before. In the previous engagement party when I jumped in. He seemed like a dandy devil._

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

_I see, since Buchou's Onii-san is the Maou, no matter if they are blood relatives, she can't take it nicely that she's being treated specially._

However, Maou turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

_W-W-Whaaaat? Seriously?_ I couldn't hide my surprise. No, not only me, everyone except Tatsuya looked shocked.

_You'll do it here! In this school, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you'll hold their meeting here?_

"…Here? Really?"

Buchou has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in; it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Issei Hyoudou-kun, the Sekiryuutei." Sirzechs-sama glances at him.

_If Maou-sama looks at me then I'd get nervous… _thought Issei as Maou-sama turned to face Tatsuya.

"Not only that, we have another legendary Dragon and a Shinto Demi-god attached to this school as well."

"I came here by coincidence. Not because I was attracted by Hyoudou."

"Still, the fact is that you came to this school. One of the strongest supernatural beings got to a school with my little sister. That feels like fate" continued Maou-sama as members in the room turned to face Tatsuya after Maou-sama's comment. Tatsuya sat there with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is the girl with her hair in green mesh, the newcomer Devil, Xenovia. At first glance she's a real beauty, but she's not just all looks, she's the wielder of the legendary holy sword, Durandal, Buchou's newest family member and her other Knight.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on. She's a hard to understand girl like always.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Maou-sama smiles. That smile was exactly the same as Buchou's.

"Thanks."

After hearing Maou-sama's thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's nighttime. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

What would a lodging institution be… It may be open but it would take time to search for such a thing.

_Hm, then…_ Issei raised his hand and said it.

"Ah, if that's the case then…"

**Issei's home**

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl that Ise doesn't deserve it."

In his house's living room, the legendary Maou-sama and Issei's parents were exchanging greetings. Buchou was besides Maou-sama. Behind him was Grayfia-san waiting on standby.

After that, he gave a suggestion.

"If that's the case, would you stay in my house"… is what he said.

At first Maou-sama was circling his eyes but maybe after remembering that Buchou was living in his house, "That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the couple whose place my sister was boarding in," is what he said and readily consented.

"No! No!" Buchou was resisting cutely but there's no way you can stop both Maou-sama and Grayfia-san; after the Devil business was completed, they came here to the Hyoudou household. Your red face is so cute. You would naturally be scared of what your brother, who's also the Maou, would say.

For the time being, regarding Sirzechs-sama's personal info, they made it that he's Buchou's Onii-san, and is the heir to the company Buchou's father runs.

He's Sirzechs Gremory. After using the name he threw away long ago once more, Sirzechs-sama seemed to be having fun.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia."

Maou-sama answers his father's question.

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Everyone except Buchou let out gasps, but Grayfia-san was expressionlessly pinching Maou-sama's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologize for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia-san and the teary eyed smiling Maou-sama. Buchou who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

Ah, Buchou's family seems to be interesting. Who would have thought that the Maou-sama would say jokes like this. Since Grayfia-san seems to be accustomed to this as well, Maou-sama must be doing mischief frequently.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Mother asks Maou-sama. Without shame, her cheeks were dyed red.

_Mother, were you fascinated by Maou-sama's beautiful face? Well it's a given since he's Buchou's male version, he would be cool. _

Issei couldn't say anything after seeing him rubbing his cheek where he was pinched…

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuoh Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Otou-san brings out a treasure-bottle-like-sake from the kitchen.

_Heey! Otou-san! Suddenly taking out the sake! Isn't that rude!_

However, in response to his anxieties, Maou-sama let's out a smile.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!

Maou-sama was much friendlier than you would imagine.

**In front of Issei's room**

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Ise?"

The fun party was over, and it was time to sleep.

In front of his room, Buchou was approaching Maou-sama with a strict face.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Maou-sama wants to sleep while talking with me, he's already placed the futon for guests in the room.

Buchou who sleeps with him every night in my bed. She seems to be completely sad from not being able to sleep with him. Yeah, like her love to her servant ends here. It seems like it's mean to Buchou—like a little girl's stuffed doll, which she uses when sleeping, gets taken. It's too cute.

There's something Akeno-san said to him. It seems Buchou's degree of dependence towards him is increasing by the day. She said he is really cute to her, however, on the other hand he is scared whether he will be able to answer to her expectations or not…

By the way, even now Issei is sleeping with Buchou and Asia together. Every night they slept like the kanji for river.

_But you know, if we 3 sleep together every time, strangely I have become relieved. I understood it as husband and wife always sleep together. If I had an elder and younger sister, would it be like this? I get used by Buchou as a hugging pillow, Asia too not wanting to be defeated hugs me as well, I have been making wonderful memories every night but… beyond that it hasn't developed… Maybe because it feels like it's family love? Buchou says that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with me she'll die. Asia says if she doesn't have me by her side like usual she gets sad and hates it. Does hugging me feel good? _thought Issei when he remember what Matsuda told him while he was shedding tears,

"I smell Asia-chan's scent from Ise! What's the meaning of this?"

Well that's a given because they sleep together everyday. It's not strange even if he gives out Asia's scent.

_Fufufu, no doubt the boys from my class think I have graduated from my virginity. It's best you think that! It isn't bad that they think that! Though I haven't been able to graduate! If this were Kiba or some other guys, would they have already slept with Buchou? No no, that's not true! Even though it's this wonderful situation, there is a proper order for things. For me to skip the order and attack Buchou is…_

**[If you look at it from guts, you're not the Red Dragon Emperor but the Red Virgin Emperor, Partner.]**

Suddenly, the one who says that is Ddraig.

_Shaddup! Leave me alone! In the meantime I will do ecchi things with Buchou and you just keep on looking from there!_

"Ise…"

The one who hugs him is Buchou. He is happy but in front of two people having this done, he is seriously embarrassed.

At school she's the cold and cool Buchou but recently at home she's like this. It resembles an office lady who can accomplish anything calmly but when she goes back home, in front of her pet she becomes like a kid.

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night."

Grayfia-san takes away Buchou who was saying something. Buchou went away from his body.

"I know, Grayfia…"

Buchou's shape seems as if she's regretting it. That scene looks like a scene where the parent and child have to get separated.

"Ah, Um, Ise-san, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room."

Slightly bowing her head, Asia headed off towards her room while keeping her smile on.

The only two left were Maou-sama and him.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!"

Just by him entering his room was nerve racking.

Maou-sama's posture is elegant, the aura surrounding demons is quiet around him but even an amateur like him can sense the terrifying concentration of magic power in his skin.

Probably just by concentrating a bit of his power Issei would be reduced to dust. But he can feel his splendor.

Because this person is at the highest of the devils, they can continue on their devil jobs with peace like usual.

_This is the Maou..._

Just by inhaling the same air as him you can tell that he is of an entirely other class.

While he was trying to prepare himself to sleep together with him while never having a proper conversation before, the lights were switched off and he was beside him.

"I heard you met Azazel."

Maou-sama said that to him.

"…...Yes." He acknowledge to that obediently.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said."

"I see. …... Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your boosted gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…..For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

_Yeah, to be honest, I don't want to have another owner other than Buchou. I mean, I can't even go to that place. If I get forcibly brainwashed, then what will I do…_

As if realizing his concern, Maou-sama speaks in an enjoyable tone.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. -And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. I feel that it is thanks to you."

This person must really care for Buchou from his heart. Issei felt his words just now were overflowing with deep affection.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Yes."

_That's obvious, Maou-sama. I will protect Buchou from now on as well. Always. Even if I become alone, it won't change the fact that I am Buchou's family._

_Even if I become the Harem King, if Buchou gets in trouble I will come rushing to her._

"I… no, I am Buchou's… Rias Gremory-sama's pawn."

"Thanks. -Oh yeah, Issei Hyoudou-kun. Is it all right for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course! It's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Ise-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

_O-Onii-san? W-What are you thinking, are you my Onii-san…? I don't get it but I think it's a very high honor._

"It's rude after all is what I feel, would calling you Sirzechs-sama be alright?"

"Then, let's do it that way. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary Dragon… Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"? H-Huh…."

Seems like Sirzechs-sama somehow came to a self-conclusion. Issei couldn't understand what he was thinking but since he's the Maou-sama it must be a high level anguish.

"By the way Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"The boosted gear can transfer the increased power to someone else."

"Yes, that's true."

"The topic's different but you seem to like the big breasts of girls, right?"

"Yes! I love them!"

Issei affirmed it in a loud voice in front of Sirzechs-sama.

_What a rude thing! I am so embarrassed! However, I sure am obedient to my desires!_

"Even as her brother I think that Rias' breasts are bountiful."

"Yes, Buchou's-Master's breasts are the best is what I feel!"

_Onii-san! Buchou's boobs are the best! They really are the best! Thank you very much for raising them up! I'm giving thanks from my side as well!_

"This is a 'what if' question but….. if you transfer your increased power from your boosted gear to Rias' breasts, what will happen?.. Meh, don't worry about it."

"-?"

That moment, a shock never before felt in him was born.

…_Use boosted gear on Bu-Buchou's boobs…..? No way, that thing….. is possible…..?_

_No, but! That concept wasn't present! Gift to boobs! To transfer the power of Sekiryuutei on boobs! Th-That is, what exactly would happen if that occurs?_

_I can't imagine it! I can't predict it! Dammit! Maou-sama's thought level is far above mine! What conceptualizing power! …..Would the size simply increase? It can't be, that beautiful pair would be able to even wrap around national treasure level items? No no, would they shine while stretched? Uh,uhhhhh! I don't know!_

His brain was howling as if his expanding thoughts were raging. Over here, he will rotate his head so much that it'll be the largest rotation done in recent times. Both of his hands' fingers were twitching unconsciously facing the sky like they were squeezing boobs.

_M-My eyes are becoming clear! Not good! I can't sleep! I can't sleep! If I gift it to Buchou's breasts, what will happen?_

"Good night, Ise-kun."

While Sirzechs-sama went to sleep beside him, Issei was endeavoring the whole night with his delusions without getting an answer.

**Several days later – Tatsuya POV**

Several days have passed after Sirzechs visited and stayed at Issei's home. Tatsuya had heard that Issei attended to Sirzechs for several days where they had done several things. Sirzechs and Issei went to game centers, tried different types of hamburgers and their flavors at hamburger stores and even went to a Shinto shrine where Sirzechs drove the holy power away from the shrine with his demonic power. This caused a couple of complaints that Tatsuya had to deal with. Although Issei thinks Sirzechs perceives things from a different point of view, Tatsuya knew he was just sightseeing and having fun. Tatsuya sighed and shook his head as he stood outside waiting for the girls to come out of his home. Although there was no school today because it is a holiday, he has been asked to come to the school to help the ORC out who were going to clean the pool. Since they will be cleaning the pool, they were allowed by the Student Council to be the first users of the pool.

When he told the girls about this a few days back, all of them had sparkles in their eyes and had very gleeful expression. Although they had school, they had gone to the mall to buy new swimsuits just for Tatsuya.

_Hah… Great… I have a bad feeling about today…_

**[Kukuku. Well you are going to a pool with three ladies Tatsuya. Of course something interesting is going to happen. This will also give them an opportunity to get back into the lead since Gabriel currently has the most love points out of everyone]**

… _Really? You are still doing this? For one of the strongest Dragons to fall this low… _thought Tatsuya as he face palmed himself and shook his head side to side. As he was doing so, the door opened up with the three girls coming out with happy expressions.

"Tatsuya-kun? What's wrong?" asked Raynare as he saw him face palming himself.

"Isreel was just being an idiot"

**[Hey!]**

Isreel spoke out loud with an annoyed tone. The girls giggled at the sight of them. They knew the two of them were close friends and partners with deep trust running between them. Tatsuya ignored Isreel as he looked past the three of them at Dohnaseek standing at the door with his arms folded.

"You coming Dohnaseek?"

"Sorry Tatsuya but not today. I have to help Azazel-sama with papers for the Three Factions meeting. Take care of the girls alright?" said Dohnaseek as Tatsuya nodded to him with a smile. Tatsuya turned around and begins to walk out of the gate to the street as the girls follow behind him. He looked up at the blue sky as he walked on towards Kuoh Academy with the wind blowing his hair back.

_It's so peaceful here… _

**[It seems like you are remembering the past, Tatsuya]**

_Yea… I guess I am… Hey Isreel?_

**[Hm?]**

_Is it's all right for someone who has only seen battles, pain, grief and death to live in a peaceful place like this?_

**[Tatsuya…]**

_...Sorry… Forget what I just said…_

**[You miss them. You miss her, don't you Tatsuya?]**

"… Yea… A lot…" answered Tatsuya silently as he turned his head to see the girls happily talking to themselves with huge smiles on their faces. Tatsuya silently smiles as he starts to hum a song he found online.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at Kuoh Academy. Since it was a holiday, they didn't hear the sound of people talking to each other. They quickly head for the pool area, as they were late. Issei had texted him a few minutes back saying that the other members have arrived and are already starting to clean the pool. Tatsuya could tell excitement coming from Issei since he wanted to see girls in bikinis.

"Tatsuya-kun!" shouted Raynare as Tatsuya turned around to see the three Fallen Angels girls standing in front of him. He could see that their eyes were on fire with determination as Raynare continued to speak.

"You have a job to do today!"

"Which is?"

"You need to decide which one of us has the best bikini and which one of us that makes your heart beat fast! Got it? And whoever wins gets to sleep alone with you!" said Raynare as she explained the rules to Tatsuya and the other two girls. Tatsuya sighed as Raynare turned to face the other two girls.

"I won't lose to you two, Mittelt, Kalawarner!"

"Same here Raynare! Tatsuya-sama is mine!"

"I will show you that I have the sexier body Raynare!"

All three girls glared at each other as sparks flashed forward and fire enveloped the three of them. Tatsuya sighed and walked towards the pool, shaking his head, knowing something bad was going to happen.

**Pool – Issei POV**

_Dear Grandfather in heaven._

_It's the beginning of summer. The shining sun is giving us warm sunlight._

_I can't stop my tears in front of this scenery before my very eyes. My tears are worth it is what I feel._

"Hey, Ise. How does my swimsuit look?"

Blood is spilling out from his vigorous nose.

_Buchou's white skin! Her swimsuit design is showing too much! The small red fabric that is her brasserie! Her B-Boobs! This is not just a level where you can see the lower part of her breasts! The captivating leg lines are wonderful as well!_

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Ise-kun. By the way Ise-kun, how does mine look?"

With that Akeno-san enters as well.

Unlike Buchou, she's wearing an extreme swimsuit of pure white. Like Buchou, the cloth is small. If the two Onee-sama with erotic bodies wear that in front of a lot of young boys, they will start slouching. He looked over at the three fallen angel girls and drooled at their very impressive swimsuits.

Raynare was wearing a green bikini while Kalawarner was wearing a very erotic blue bikini that had no strap over the shoulder. Issei could see their impressive breasts gleaming from the sunlight. Mittelt was wearing a pink bikini with skirted frills on the bottom.

"Hyoudou. Watch where you are looking." said a voice as he looked behind them to see Tatsuya glaring at him with an evil aura. Like Issei, Tatsuya was wearing simple trunks. Although Issei wasn't interested in the body of a man, he was shocked when he saw his body. Aside from the scar on his eye, he could see he had various other scars all over his body. He wondered how he got those scars but he soon shook that thought away when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"Ise-san. I-I came after changing as well."

After turning around, Issei saw Asia standing while fidgeting. Asia is wearing the school swimsuit. Yeah, if a blonde haired bishoujo wears a Japanese swimsuit then you will feel an incredible power. The name 'Asia' written on her breast is wonderful as well.

"Asia, you're looking cute! Your Onii-san is deeply moved! It suits you really well!"

Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Ise-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

_Ooh!_ Koneko-chan's wearing a swimsuit like Asia, huh. The name card 'Koneko' is cute and wonderful as well. Yeah, it's the birth of the lovely mascots.

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting."

It seems like she's grumbling with a disappointed feeling.

Buchou places a hand on Koneko-chan's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says,

"With that, Ise, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

**Moments later**

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2."

Issei was holding Koneko-chan's hand and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises.

After coming to the pool the first thing Issei was made to do was teach Koneko-chan who couldn't swim. "Ise, help Koneko out by being her partner." Is what Buchou ordered him to do.

The person in question Koneko-chan is taking small breathes in between with a "Puwa-" sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort. Somehow, seeing her trying her best is cute.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

Asia is cheering for Koneko-chan from the side. By the way, Asia can't swim either.

Issei had to help out in Asia's swimming practice as well although he wasn't that good too. All Issei wanted to do was to stare at Buchou's swimsuit and worship her figure swimming in the water. Issei felt that while Buchou is swimming in the pool her boobs will sway and something amazing will happen.

"Puwa-. …. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…."

Koneko-chan says it in an apologetic manner.

"No no, it's fine. Helping out with a girl's swimming practice is fun, I don't really mind."

It's true. Issei would rather help out with a girl's swimming practice than to practice with a brat. And especially if the partner is the cute Asia and the kouhai Koneko-chan, then he could do it for the whole day.

"Oops, we have reached the end."

Completely pedaling for 25 meters and still having energy left, Koneko-chan collides with him. Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be they are hugging each other.

_Awaawa, if it remains like this then as usual"…. Please don't touch me." I might get hit with a punch like usual!_ Issei was being vigilant, but Koneko-chan's reaction was different.

"….Ise-senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle. Even though you're a pervert."

…_I don't know whether I was being praised or not. Is it just my imagination that Koneko-chan's cheeks seem a bit red?_

"W-Well, I also want to do something for my kouhai. I am always causing trouble for Koneko-chan so in such times I definitely want to help."

Issei says it while patting Koneko-chan's head. He tried what Buchou does to him a lot. If you look at it from the point of view of a person below, he would be happy when something like this is done to him by a senpai of the opposite sex.

_Wait, I don't know if Koneko-chan is fine with being patted on her head or not._

Suddenly Issei hears the sound of someone jumping in the pool.

In the other course Buchou was swimming elegantly.

_Uoooooh! This is my chance! _Issei hurriedly dives into the water, and activates his boosted gear. He puts the gauntlet on his left hand to his face, and transferred the power that was doubled.

[Transfer!]

Power flows in both his eyes, his eyesight suddenly increased. His field of vision increased. I caught a sight of Buchou swimming far away. He believed that his Sacred Gear is should be used in such times.

Facing the water resistance, with bouncing movement Buchou's boobs is swaying uniquely.

_Ah, this is it, this! The resistance born in water! And the swaying of boobs born from that! I yearned for this! That voluptuous bust was moving freely in the water! What a whimsical method of swaying! Shit! Buchou! Thank you very much! Those things of yours today are too bountiful! Alright, after going back I'll do it 5 times!... storage in the brain, memory storage._

Inside of his head, an unforgivable shock is being inflicted. His breath is escaping inside the water. Suddenly looking up, he found Koneko-chan having her hand in the form of a chop.

"…Won't you look at Asia-senpai's swimming next?"

Koneko-chan seemed to be sullen. On the side Asia was teary eyed.

"Uh, even I, even I…..!"

Ah, somehow even Asia looked sullen.

While he was coughing, he once again said to Asia.

"Alright, next is Asia. Are you ready?"

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care."

Like this, they moved next onto Asia's swimming lesson.

**Sometime later**

"…..Aaaaaah, I am tired."

By the poolside Asia was going to sleep on the vinyl sheet spread out.

Issei helped her out with pedaling practice by grabbing her hand but maybe because she was pumped up beyond expectation, they completed the course many times.

Pool exercises require more energy than ground exercises after all. For Asia who isn't really good at exercise, it must have been exhausting.

Koneko-chan is also by the poolside under the shadow resting while reading a book. Currently Mittelt and Raynare are swimming and playing in the pool while Kalawarner is doing laps in the pool. Issei looks over at Tatsuya to see him taking a nap with his earphones on.

Issei lets out his breath and sat down beside Asia. Even though his physical strength improved because he became a devil, this time he was tired.

Practicing on your own and helping out in another person's practice are like two different things after all. Not to mention the partner was a girl.

"z….zzz…."

Looking at the side, Asia was sleeping due to being tired. Asia was making a cute sleeping face causing Issei to smile to himself.

A red bat comes flying towards me who is being healed by Asia's sleeping face. It's Buchou's familiar bat.

After suddenly feeling someone's gaze on him, he turned his head to the other side of the pool was Buchou. There was something that looked like a small bottle in her hand.

_Is that-oil? Cream?_

While smiling, she was beckoning him. Her mouth moved silently.

-Come here.

_Uooooooooooooooooooooh! I-It can't be!_

Feeling something by intuition, Issei ran towards Buchou's side with God like speed. There was only 1 thing that he was expecting in his mind. That's it, right. There's nothing except that.

_-Oiling in mid summer!_

I-It can't be anything else other than oiling Buchou's body.

You can even say that the oil massage is what you imagine in your dreams.

For the unpopular him it's like an illusion.

_To think that I can use both my hands on Buchou's soft body as much as I want! Uoooh! Just by my delusions blood is gushing out from my nose!_

"Ise-Issei Hyoudou has arrived!"

Looking at the excited servant who appeared in front of her, Buchou showed a surprised expression for a moment but immediately smiles strangely.

"Sheesh, you really are. I just beckoned you here, you know?"

"Wh…."

She saw through his heart. He immediately blushed.

_Uwaah, I am embaraaaaaaaaaased! I-I was certain that she would say that I oil her!_

This is a bit sad. No this doesn't do. Since Buchou called him, he wanted to accomplish some order of hers. Since he was Buchou's pawn.

"Don't make such a face Ise. The reason I called you is just that."

"Huh?"

His voice came out in the pause.

"Devils won't be sunburned. But, sunlight is a foreign enemy."

Buchou handed him the small bottle in her hand.

"That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?"

"Yes! With pleasure!" replied Issei without hesitance.

_I did it! Oiling exists! I thought it was a situation that was in my dreams but it really existed after all! My tears won't stooooooop!_

"Then, shall we get ready immediately?"

Without any hesitation Buchou removes the bra of her bikini in front of him.

As the thing holding them wasn't present, the naked boobs showed themselves.

_Good afternoon! How many times does this make it that I have contacted these boobs-sama? Wait, that's not it! Buchou! Is it really alright to remove your bra without hesitation in daytime in front of me who's a boy?_

The stream of blood that's pushing down. By pressing his nose he somehow managed to stop it but maybe because of his perverted nature, his gaze is concentrating on the boobs.

"Bu-Buchou! If you remove your bra without hesitation like that then even my heart's readiness would be…! Wait, at this place! In front of a boy! Is it alright to remove it?"

"Yeah, although there are other boys other than you here, they don't seem interested in me so I am alright with it."

Buchou answers back with a smile while Issei felt deeply moved by her comment.

_Wait, does she think of me as a boy? I am a boy but it's all right since I am her servant? Uh, I don't understand. But looking at the situation it's a big reward!_

Buchou lay with her front on the vinyl sheet, moved away her crimson hair and had her back faced towards him.

_Aaaaaah, that white skin is dazzling! Since she was front side down, those voluminous boobs were spreading out through the sides. Awesome! I want to press my fingers on those boobs that have spread out! Wait, if there's a chance won't I be able to use my boosted gear's double power and transfer it!?_

"Now, go on."

_P-Permission to touch Buchou's body just came out! It's all right to touch that soft white skin with my hands! Maybe I was born for this day! Mother, Father, thank you very much! I am once again going one step ahead! Matsuda, Motohama! I am climbing the steps to adulthood more and more! You guys can crawl on the ground! I am going to fly today! By touching Buchou's body my wings will grow out!_

After obscenely moving the fingers of both hands, Issei went to touch Buchou's white skin.

_Uwaah, it's amazing, it feels soft and slippery…. I am sure if I rub it, it would go boing boing…_

Issei puts the special formula oil of the devils on his hands, and rub it on his hands many times. Now, towards the mystery of the female body. After touching her, while spreading the oil Issei tries and spread it on her entire skin.

Issei once again felt that Buchou's skin is amazing. After slipping so much his hands feel that even they would become slippery. Not to mention on touching, everywhere is so soft that it would stretch in his hands. While pressing her skin with his fingertips, the nerves in his fingertips feel like having the upper class elasticity between them overjoys them.

Applying uniformly on the back, Issei is doing it thoroughly enough to be called futile. He couldn't touch the side boobs because he was lacking in courage. While saying his hand slipped if he touched them, if it were Buchou she would forgive him. But, thinking about the feelings of guilt that would be born from doing that, he couldn't do it.

_Uh! I want to touch those boobs that have been spread ooooooooooooout!_

_Although I plan on running my fingers on Buchou's back to such an extent that it had no meaning behind it, but if I do it too conspicuously, she'll probably get mad. But, I want to touch Buchou's skin forever!_

"Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes!"

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Ise."

"-!"

With Buchou's stimulating and fascinating line his brain got beaten.

_Why can Buchou speak such Japanese that can tickle a pervert's heart?!_

"Do you want to rub oil on my breasts as well?"

_..._

Buchou's beautiful Japanese is penetrating his ears. Tears started overflowing.

"Y-Yes! Of course! B-But is it alright?" asked Issei to confirm once but Buchou responded while smiling with a nod.

"It's fine. Do it carefully later. Ufufu, Ise really likes girl's breasts right?"

"Yes! I really love them!" affirmed Issei while tears are flowing down. Issei really loved them and according to him, it's the thing that he loves the most in this world. Boobs are justice. He wanted to rub them and suck them.

_Ah, my Onee-sama! I am being really spoiled by Buchou! It's the best, Master!_

"Ise-kun, would you apply oil on me as well?"

Something soft, elastic is sticking to his back.

_T-This feeling! I remember this!_

After turning back his head, unexpectedly Akeno-san's face appeared over his shoulder.

_Nuaaaah! A-Akeno-san! When did you!_

She spreads her arms around his body even more, and is hugging him from behind.

_Uwaaaah! The sensation of her boobs hitting my back is being conveyed from skin-. Wait, cloth-there's no sensation of a swimsuit coming from my back?! I-It can't be…. direct touch?! Akeno-san, did you take of your swimsuiiiiiiiiiit!?_

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou."

Akeno-san says to Buchou as if she's criticizing her while pressing her boobs against his back. On his back the soft object is moving, as it wants.

_Kuh! It's purposeful! She's pressing it purposefullyyyyyyy! Wait, it's not just the pointed tip, this stiff swelling feeling as well!_

His hands stopped without doing much. If you have this done to you, even if you're in the middle of your heart's desire of applying oil, you will stop.

_Aaaaaaaaaah! Akeno-san's boobs, the elasticity is good, the softness is good, I am feeling a definite existence, it's really amazing! Just by having big boobs being pressed on your back, you can feel the difference in thickness and heaviness!_

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Ise like that, right?"

Buchou just lifts up her upper half, her eyeballs were looking fierce. It's clear that she's displeased.

_Wait! Bu-Buchou! If you lift your upper half while your bra was off…. It's completely visible! I can see everything of your boobs!_

In front of his eyes, her nipples are swaying in mid air. Issei was amazed. Just by Buchou moving a bit they shake in small cuts.

Akeno-san places her face on his shoulder. Just like that, their cheeks stick with each other, and rub each other. In his whole body something unknown races around.

"Hey, Ise-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai."

_Guh! I am being bitten on the ear by Akeno-san, meeeeeeeee! Akeno-san is too erotic, as expected I couldn't even quiver! This person is really erotic, I am an erotic devil so my movements are being sealed!_

Issei wanted to try to make sure that his nosebleed doesn't start gushing out. Drip by drip from his nostril it sometimes leaks out.

"Really, Ise-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Ise to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. -Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Ise of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Ise will really become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Ise's chastity, I'll—"

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

_Uoooooh! It's a struggle between the King and Queen for me who is a pet! Aaaaaaah, I am fine being a pet! Please call me a vulgar cur! Princess, Queen-sama!_

"By the way, Ise-kun."

_Akeno-san! Don't speak close to my ears! Her breath is hitting-me! Don't blow upon me! Why is this person so erotic!?_

"Did you suck Buchou's breasts?"

"N-No, I couldn't suck them!"

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Ise but those points of yours, your guard is really stiff."

Akeno-san says it challengingly. While talking to him, she is actually directing her words towards Buchou. Buchou's facial expression also gradually starts changing down towards a grim look.

"If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e."

…_.. In that instant, my thoughts flew away. …Eh? Just now, what did you say…?_

Before even coming to an understanding of Akeno-san's words, Erotic Queen resumed her sensual temptation.

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Ise-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"

On his back Akeno-san's nipples are dancing. Issei understood that his whole body cheered up. No matter how much Akeno-san teases her kouhai, him, i-if she does this…..

"While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

_Maybe it's because of Akeno-san's rough breathing, it's attacking close to my ears! I-I am being attacked by wordsssss! Is this Akeno-san's S side? It's too stimulating that my mind's blown away!_

Something passes beside him, in the back he heard something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Buchou's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power.

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?"

Buchou lets out a voice of anger. Her eyes are looking down causing Issei to shiver in fear.

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. -Rias, I won't back down?"

_Eeeeeeeeeek! While smiling Akeno-san closes her eyes, then reopens her eyeeees! Not to mention her tone is overflowing with anger! She surrounds her whole body with a golden aura, and sparks are running with crackles around her!_

Buchou lifts her body, Akeno-san also moves away from his body and stands.

The two bishoujo senpai with their boobs fully exposed while developing magic power in their full bodies are glaring at each other while close to each other. _Uwaaaaaah! A girls fight!?_

"I won't give you Ise. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama"

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Ise-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Ise said he would take my virginity!"

Immediately following that, destructive sounds started reverberating, Buchou and Akeno-san flew towards the sky and started a girl's fight that wouldn't be called the level of a fight.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Ise!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

"Ise is special! He's cute!"

"Even for me Ise-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Ise-kun to me for just a bit and let me understand men!"

Issei didn't understand what was going on but it turned into a big fight. Not only that, they are letting out large masses of demonic power. Suddenly feeling something bad might happen, Issei tries to flee and turns around when he something hits him in the stomach as he passes out watching the two Onee-sama shooting magic at each other.

**Poolside - Tatsuya POV**

"…Geez… Can't anyone get some sleep here… Uhh… What's going on?" asked Tatsuya as he rubbed his eyes sleepily while wondering why Rias and Akeno were blasting each other.

"They are having a fight over Issei." answered Kalawarner who was sitting near him while Mittelt and Raynare were watching the fight from in the pool. Tatsuya sighed and saw with the corner of his eye that Issei was knocked unconscious.

"Hah… What a lucky idiot"

"Oh? You jealous of him?" smirked Kalawarner after he heard what he said.

"Me, jealous of him? Please why would I be?" asked Tatsuya as he turned to face Kalawarner. She continued to smirk as she brought her body closer to him. As she slid towards him, her boobs shook up and down from movement.

"You seem like it. Are we not good enough for you?" said Kalawarner with a slightly displeased tone as she stopped moving towards him. Seeing this, Tatsuya smirked and pulled her closer to his body. She flinched from his soft touch and looked up to see their eyes meeting. She looked down with slight blush as Tatsuya continued to pull her to him until she could feel his warm breath on her skin. He put one arm around her waist as she gazed into his eyes. The strong gaze he was giving her caused her mind to spin wildly as she wondered what would happen. He smirked as he leaned closer to her ear.

"I'm not jealous of him at all since I can be close to such a beautiful girl like yourself." whispered Tatsuya in her ear. Kalawarner shivered in happiness and delight from his sweet words. Seeing the reaction, Tatsuya turned his head slightly and kissed her cheeks. Tatsuya could feel the smooth and softness of her cheeks on his lips. After a couple of seconds, he moved away from her with smile on his face while Kalawarner's cheeks burned up.

"Awww. So cute, Kala-chan." added Tatsuya causing her to become more embarrassed and she looked down with her face as red as traffic light.

Tatsuya smiled and looked at her until he felt a dark aura coming from the pool. He turned to face the pool to see Mittelt and Raynare glaring at the two of them with creepy smiles.

"Tatsuya-kun…"

"Tatsuya-sama…"

Tatsuya sighed at the two of them and stood up. He stretched his arms as he slowly started to walk. Kalawarner, having snapped out of her embarrassment, looked at Tatsuya curiously.

"Where are you going Tatsuya?"

"I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine. I will be back soon." answered Tatsuya as he was about to leave on to be blocked by Raynare.

"Not so fast Tatsuya! You still haven't decided who has the best bikini! Choose now!"

"That's right Tatsuya-sama! Choose!"

"Ufufu I think Tatsuya has chosen me since he called me beautiful." said Kalawarner provocatively as the other two girls glared at her. Tatsuya sighed at the sight and walked past Raynare as he spoke aloud.

"I will tell you the answer when I come back from the vending machine." Tatsuya proclaimed as he left the pool with the three girls glaring at each other.

**Pool Equipment Room – Tatsuya POV**

**[So Tatsuya. Have you decided?]**

_No I haven't Isreel._

**[Hah… Tatsuya you know you really have to decide right?]**

_I know, I know. It's not as easy as it looks._

**[Kukuku. Well I will give you that. Have fun Tatsuya]**

_Not helping, you stupid Dragon._

**[Kukukuku]**

Tatsuya was leaning on the wall of the pool equipment room with a can of orange Fanta in his hands. He came back from buying the drink and was currently pondering on whom to choose. He took a quick sip of his drink when suddenly he felt someone's presence. Xenovia appears from the inside.

"Oh my, it is Tatsuya Yukimura. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai are having a girl's fight over Issei. Anyway, what were you doing here?"

"I see… Ufufu. He sure is popular. Well, it's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

Tatsuya surveys her whole body, top to bottom. Unlike the bikini of Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai and Kalawarner, which are all erotic swimsuits, her bikini was emphasizing the body curves. Tatsuya could tell instantly that she had a very good body. Of course she had to be if she was to wield Durandal. Tatsuya smiled at her as he opened his mouth to speak.

" Yea, it suits you. It must be the church rules if it's your first time wearing a swimsuit"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that. However, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently." answered Xenovia as Tatsuya nods his head at her reply. Tatsuya takes another sip from the can as he leans on the wall and looks at Xenovia, who was looking into the distance. To him, she seemed like she was thinking of something. Suddenly she turned towards Tatsuya with a serious face.

"Tatsuya Yukimura. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Tatsuya is fine. You're gonna be a comrade of mine anyway."

"Then, Tatsuya. I will say it again, won't you make a child with me?"

…_.. Uhhhhh… Isreel? Did you hear that?_

**[… Yea… I am just as shocked as you are Tatsuya]**

Seeing Tatsuya stare at her dumbfound, Xenovia once again speaks rapidly.

"Tatsuya, let's make children together."

**[Tatsuya… I think she is serious. She just repeated a second time…]**

_I know, I know… Great… This girl…_

"Hah… Making a child… Why?" asked Tatsuya as he snapped out of his trance like state. Xenovia cocked one eyebrow up at his reaction. She had expected he howl or scream loudly from that but he is surprisingly taking it in.

"I'm surprised that you didn't freak out. Let's talk in turns." said Xenovia as Tatsuya nodded at her with serious eyes.

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavored in my training and studies. From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared."

"Huh… Makes sense. The church needs lots of followers to do their work. But what does that have to do with making a… child…" asked Tatsuya as Xenovia began to answer his question.

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou, she told me that Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish. So that's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that. And so, my new objective, dream is-to bear children."

Hearing her answer caused Tatsuya to sigh deeply as he rubbed his forehead.

_Hah… Buchou… I knew something bad will happen…_

**[On the other hand, it's not so bad. You get to have sex with a beautiful woman. Isn't that a good thing?]**

_Isreel, I think it's too early for me to bare that responsibility… _

Tatsuya sighs again and looks back at her.

"So you are saying you want to do something that a girl can do? Something you couldn't do until now because under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong?"

Xenovia nods.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"Okay I got that part but why me?"

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big as Kalawarner sensei's but they're bigger than Mittelt? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?" answered Xenovia as she begins to stroke her breasts. Tatsuya sighs and looks away with tint of red. He knew if Issei were here, he would be gushing blood out of his nose and wanting to spring at her.

"Look, unlike a certain pervert I don't have any plans of making children yet until I am much older and after I have done various things I want to do. Anyway you haven't answered my question. Why me? I am not your boyfriend and I think this is the first time we properly talked."

After hearing him speak, Xenovia nods.

"Tatsuya is fine. I'm sure you have realized but you have the aura of a dragon and a God on your body, probably because you're carrying the Ice Storm Dragon and the blood of a Shinto Goddess. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time. I know the strength of your already powerful Dragon and Demi-god spirit and I can tell it is slowly rising. Anyway more than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Tatsuya is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Ice Storm Dragon and a Shinto Goddess. I'm sure the kids will inherit their powers. This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance-Uh! ….I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better." said Xenovia as she suddenly starts to remove her swimsuit in front of Tatsuya's eyes without hesitation. Seeing this, Tatsuya shook his head in annoyance as she slowly starts to walk towards him.

**[Interesting. She is a very strong girl. Maybe you should try it on her.]**

_Isreel shut up and stay out of this!_

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily I am a reincarnated Devil while you are human. Since my base is human and you are human, I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, with your strength then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

**[Woah… Looks like she has your future planned out… Good Job! You have made your self a wife]**

_Isreel… Shut… up… NOW!_

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with Tatsuya. I'm sure you know a lot more than me. " said Xenovia as she was now standing in front of Tatsuya who was looking at her unresponsively.

"-Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly I don't mind you doing it as you like." continued Xenovia as she clings on to him. Xenovia was looking into his face and saw that his eyes were closed. His hands were on his side and he didn't even flinch from soft touch of her boobs. Silence took over them as she continued to cling on him.

**[… Tatsuya, I think you should-… Tatsuya!?]**

While Isreel was trying to speak out to him, something unexpected happened. Tatsuya's arms began to hug Xenovia's waist. The warm and soft touch of his arms caused Xenovia to flinch slightly from the surprise move. She looked at down and then back up to see Tatsuya smirking at her, causing a never felt before feeling to build up inside her. She could feel her cheeks warming up when suddenly Tatsuya turned around causing her to become pinned instead.

**[Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsuya!? What are you- !?]**

Isreel was once again about to speak only for him to get shocked at Tatsuya's action. He was kissing Xenovia's neck and was slowly moving up her neck towards her lips. Xenovia's cheeks were burning up as her gripped was strengthened and soon enough, she let out small moans of pleasure from her mouth. Tatsuya then moved to the cheek as he gave her a quick kiss when he leaned towards the ear. She could feel the warm and sweet breath of Tatsuya on her neck as he began to whisper.

"Hehehe. You truly are a sexy girl. However fun time is over. Go to sleep."

"Wh-What are you-" Xenovia was about to speak only for her to feel tired and slowly she closed her eyes as strength left her body and sleep took over. Tatsuya stood with Xenovia in her arms.

"Whew… Thank god for Youjutsu. Well looks like this is taken care of… Isreel? What's wrong?"

**[… Tatsuya… WHAT WAS THAT!?]**

"What was what?"

**[That! Y-Y-You were kissing her neck! That's something I never see you doing! For a second, I thought you were actually going to do it with her!]**

"Hahaha… So I succeeded in fooling you, huh?"

**[F-Fooling me?]**

"Yup. I did all of that to play a prank on you."

**[… You idiot! I was crying to see that you finally became a man and you fooled me!? Tatsuya promise me this! Never do that again! Got it!?]**

"Hahaha, don't worry. I don't plan to. Anyway I better bring her to the pool. I don't wanna leave her here"

**[… Tatsuya I think you might die if you bring her with you.]**

"Uhhh… Why?" asked Tatsuya as he started to walk to the pool with half naked Xenovia in his arms. Before Isreel could answer him, it was too late. Tatsuya had already arrived at the pool as everyone turned around to see him with Xenovia in her arms. They had shocked looks to see her half naked.

**[Hah… I warned you Tatsuya]**

_What are you talking about Isreel? _mentally asked Tatsuya when he suddenly felt three auras being directed at him from behind. He quickly understood what Isreel meant as he fearfully turned around. Behind him were Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare glaring at him angrily. Tatsuya gulped some spit down as they began to speak.

"Tatsuya-kun… What's the meaning of this?"

"Yes, Tatsuya-sama. Please explain why you have Ms. Xenovia in your arms, half naked."

"I hope you didn't do anything perverted with her Tatsuya."

"G-Girls… I can explain…" stuttered Tatsuya when he saw the girls forming three light spears and prepared to throw it at him.

"""DIE!"""

"Wahhhh!" screamed Tatsuya as for the rest of the day, he ran around the pool area, dodging light spears while the members of the ORC watched the chase from the sidelines.

**School Gate – Issei POV**

_Ah, it was a stimulating day…._

After leaving from the pool Issei was walking towards the campus. Comparing it to the days when he had no luck with girls, this is heaven, seriously. However, what's this feeling of fatigue?

_The nude bodies of the girls I craved for! Not to mention, the skin of Bishoujo-sama! Boobs! The memory of those exposed boobs swaying is stored in my brain but I wonder why the things that occurred after that let my exhaustion reach its peak. I playback the image of Buchou and Akeno-san's boobs in my head after closing my eyes. …..It's wonderful but after that, "Buchou and Vice Buchou's decisive battle at the top!" is replayed as well and I curl up at once. The angry Onee-sama's are scary….. Yeah, I don't want to disobey those two, ever._

While leaving the school building a glint of silver came into his eyes. It's at the school gate.

"….."

For a moment Issei had mistaken it as a scene from a movie.

An amazing Bishounen is looking up at the school building. Silver haired. Grayfia-san was silver haired as well but that Bishounen-kun's was denser, more like, its dark color was stronger. He's a foreigner so he couldn't estimate his age by looking at him but maybe around the same age as me.

Just that he's looking up at the school building, just that act was visible to him like an illusion. He must have realized his presence; his eyes are looking towards him. Those blue eyes were so transparent that one would be drawn in. With a smile like an angel he spoke to him while coming towards him.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Um….. well sorta." Issei replied refreshingly with a forced smile. Issei wondered who he was and maybe he thought he was someone who was transferring to his school. While he was pondering about how he would reply to questions he would ask regarding the school, he let out a single word, which he couldn't even have imagined.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon."

…_Eh? What did this guy say-._

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Issei Hyoudou."

_T-This must be a lie._ thought Issei when he felt like his left hand was burning. He could understand that Ddraig residing in him is responding.

_Hey hey, Ddraig. Is this really him!? Will you unfold your 'rival showdown' at this place? Wait, my heart isn't properly ready for this. If we fight here, Buchou and the others might be hurt as well. I don't feel pressure. However, what is this premonition of death I am feeling? If we did it, it wouldn't just be finished with this, not only my face but my body is reacting as well. Are the things that a previous generations of senpai's felt being conveyed from Ddraig and the sacred gear? Is this the thing called as 'destiny'! Don't fuck with me! I still haven't done ecchi stuff with Buchou! If I am gonna die I'll die after sleeping with Buchou! What should I do?_

While Issei was being concerned the Vanishing Dragon gives an inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Issei Hyoudou here-"

At the moment when the Vanishing Dragon's hand was closing in front of his nose, two swords were thrust towards Vanishing Dragon's neck.

Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. They were holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal towards the Vanishing dragon.

Issei didn't feel their presence at all. With the Knight's God like speed they came running to him who was in trouble.

Holy demonic sword, Holy sword, together they were emitting an intense aura. Both of their eyes are pointed, to the point of being scary.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Kiba and Xenovia as well in threatening voices. However he wasn't moving and he just stood there.

"It's better if you stopped that. -Aren't your hands shaking."

Like the Vanishing Dragon said, Kiba and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords, which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between you and me there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

Against the likes of Kokabiel-.

He's the leader of the fallen angels who even though they Gremory family combined as one couldn't win against. Just remembering that battle gives him the creeps and sweat comes. He was an opponent Issei didn't know if he could have won against even if he went into Boosted Gear scale mail mode. He must possess a lot of power to look down on him if he says "the likes of".

"Issei Hyoudou, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" asked Vanishing Dragon to Issei.

…_Strength? Mine? I don't know. I have been told that Sekiryuutei's power is abnormal, it's been often feared but I don't know the actual strength. There's also the fact that I myself am way too inexperienced._

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number- between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

Issei kept on dubiously thinking about the opponent whose real motive he didn't know.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

_There are so many people stronger than Sirzechs-sama?_ Honestly Issei right now can't imagine it. Vanishing Dragon raises one finger.

"However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence."

"? Who is this about? Are you saying you're the first?"

He shrugs his shoulders to his question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. - Issei Hyoudou, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Vanishing dragon looks in the direction behind him. Following his gaze, Buchou was standing with a seriously displeased expression. Around Buchou, there was Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and the Fallen Angel girls as well. Correspondingly Asia was troubled and in contrast Akeno-san and Koneko-chan looked ready to fight while the three girls were looking at them with worried looks.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is-"

" -'The Two Heavenly Dragons', the Dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?"

"…"

Upon that guy's words Buchou's words were stopped. Vali smiled at her reaction when he looked up into the sky.

"However there is an even powerful Dragon that we should all fear. Isn't that right, Tatsuya?" said Vali as he turned his head towards a light pole. Everyone's gaze went to the light pole when they saw Tatsuya standing on top of it looking down.

"Dragons. Beings that are feared because of their strength. Are you afraid Vali?"

"Fear? Afraid? No, as a fellow Dragon, I'm pleased."

"Hehehe. I assume that was your way of declaring war to the Sekiryuutei?"

"Perhaps… Or maybe it was a declaration against all of you." answered Vali as all the members flinched at his words. They began to get into a battle stance when they could feel a huge cold aura in the air. All of them turned their head to the source and saw it was Tatsuya who was enveloped in a light blue aura with a smirk on his face.

"Kukuku… Do you intended to take me on, Vali when I beat you to a pulp last time in less than 2 minutes?"

"Don't worry, that was a joke. I don't intended to fight someone who could be in the top 50 strongest beings in the world unless I have some kind of death wish. Anyway I will take my leave since I have a lot of work to do. I will see you at the meeting Tatsuya."

"Yea, I will see you there, Vali." replied Tatsuya as Vali turns his heels and starts to leave this place. Tatsuya jumps of the pole and stares at Vali but then turns around and also walks away from the area with the Fallen Angel girls following him

Even though that guy leaves, a single thread of nervousness doesn't go away. Kiba and Xenovia sheathed their swords but there was no relief to their expression. Asia who came and nestled to Issei, without any words grasps his hands.

Azazel and also Vanishing Dragon. People who Issei never wished to meet.

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

"…" After coming back to his room, he sat on the floor with his back on the bed.

_...Hakuryuukou. Vanishing Dragon, the pair existence of the Welsh Dragon residing in my left hand….. is what I hear. Being destined rivals, my Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing he's holding, fighting is their destiny it seems._

The moment they met, Ddraig reacted. It wasn't because of anger but of simple battle impulse.

At once Issei understood something burning inside him. At that place, if the opponent came challengingly, Ddraig probably would have forcibly made him go into the incomplete Balance Breaker mode.

A few days ago, during the fight with Kokabiel when he met him, he didn't feel any hostility but this time was different. He approached him with interest. Issei thought Ddraig also felt that.

…_Things like destiny, honestly I don't understand them. It seems I just randomly got the Boosted Gear, my senpai's of the past who harbored him, following their fate, kept on the fight between the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon, Ddraig explained that to me._

His surrounding colleagues also appeared that they somehow felt that they would fight alongside him with the other one, the Vanishing Dragon.

_I don't get it. What the heck is up with that? I am Hyoudou Issei and a mere devil. Why am I getting involved in such dangerous things? There's no relation! Like I care about things like fate! Although I felt that, I couldn't overturn that part. Eventually, do I have to fight him? No. I hold no particular grudges. Rather, I feel grateful he defeated Kokabiel. Ah, but, he's a comrade of the fallen angels, he took away the reason for me to suck Buchou's boobs. I can't forgive him for that!...I wonder what happened._

For him to become an upper class Devil seems like there are going to be a lot of obstacles. To raise his status to an upper class Devil, if you divide it broadly, there are 3 ways.

First is, continuing to take contracts with humans and steadily get more value.

Second is, to perform a noteworthy deed of arms. This is like going to a battle similar to the incident that happened a few days ago with the leader of the fallen angels invading

The third way is to be active in rating games. In reality this is the shortest way, according to what Issei heard from Buchou before. More like, he was told that if he is aiming to be an upper class devil, he should raise his name via games.

Those that were reincarnated like him as well, a lot of them were through the activity of the rating game valued and were let into the group of upper class devils, and stood on the same level as their master. And it seems that, from the Maou-sama they receive their Evil Pieces to use for their servants. At that time, they become Kings.

Well, there is a rule where they have to come participate as the piece of the Master in battle who they're at the same level as. In devils, for the master, the fact that they are their family's Devil never changes. For instance, let's assume he become a 'King' in the future, for Buchou's game he shall still be a 'Pawn'.

His comrades and him as well, in the near future shall definitely start participating in this formally. If he remembered correctly, he had heard that immediately after Buchou graduates high school, she will start earnestly preparing for participating, there's not even 1 year left. It's soon.

If they assume he became an upper class devil, there's no meaning to it if he is not strong at the game. Since doing the game is like an upper class devil's likes.

And even if he became a Harem king, if he doesn't have actual strength, the people around him will laugh him at and he will cause trouble for his master Buchou as well. So he knew he had to get stronger.

To once again put it together, his objective is first to become an upper class Devil. For that, he had to keep doing everything he can, and keep on increasing his value in the games they are going to participate in starting next year.

There are a lot of things he must do. And within those he had to do his match with Hakuryuukou…..

_Ah, but, if I defeat Hakuryuukou will my value increase? No…, But that's an obvious thing as the Sekiryuutei, so I have to finish it… Vanishing Dragon, you seriously are a pain…_

"Are you still thinking?"

Suddenly, before his eyes Buchou's face appears inverted.

Buchou was reading a magazine lying horizontally on his bed. She looked into his face from the bed it seems. If Buchou has any free time, she spends it in his room.

"Ah, no, how should I put it…."

He scratch his cheeks. Buchou descends from the bed and sits beside him.

"I believe in you. Even if something happens. And also if it's you, I believe you can win against Hakuryuukou."

"…"

Buchou says it with a smile.

_Bu-Buchou… My Onee-sama's thankful words and smile that clear away all thoughts in my heart. Buchou! Uh, my face started heating up! My tears also started to come out. Buchou claps her thighs. This signal is…..!_

"Come here."

…_.Bu-Buchou! Buchou's thigh pillow! My healing space! _

While letting out tears of gratitude, he immediately lay down and was pampered by Buchou. Buchou gently pats his head.

"Sorry that the afternoon was like that. I thought of cheering you up but I instead ended up frightening you."

Buchou was worried about it.

"N-No way. Me too, I wasn't able to meet up to Buchou and Akeno-san's expectations…. B-But, I am satisfied I was able to apply oil to Buchou!"

_That's true. More like, thanks to you I was satisfied in a lot of ways. I am happy._

"I'll ask you to oil me again then. Since summers are long."

"Yes! Please leave it to me!"

_All right! All riiiiiight! I'll be able to apply oil on Buchou's body again! There's no other happiness like this! I was thinking about the meeting with Hakuryuukou so much but thanks to pervertedness controlling my mind, I am refreshed._

Maybe because he was relieved, gradually he started feeling drowsy.

_Buchou's thigh pillow is…feeling good…_

And like that, his consciousness went far away to the world of sleep.

**Flashback**

_The wind didn't blow. There was no sign of the sun. The sky was purple with no sign of light rising. The earth of this land was scorched, devastated and in ruins. The land was burning and rivers of red flowed. Rivers of blood. _

_A group of young boys and girls were running through the fields with a young boy leading them with a spear and a sword. Ahead of them, they could hear explosions and people screaming. They could see fire exploding everywhere and lightning crackling and hitting the ground. _

_A couple of fireballs were sent towards them but were easy blocked by the young boy as he swung his spear. He then swung his sword as a gust of wind shot out and was heading towards a group of people in front of them. The wind went through them as blood splattered everywhere and they flopped to the ground._

"_Charge! Let's get them" screamed the young boy when he saw a spear flying towards him, he dodged it quickly but realized it wasn't aiming for him. He turned his head and saw something horrible. _

_The spear had pierced one of the young girls of the group. He stopped moving forward and ran to her with bits of tears falling out of his eyes once he recognized whom she was. The others moved ahead and clashed into the enemy forces as they began swinging their weapons and shooting their weapons. The boy arrived at her side and was holding her hand with tears flowing down._

"_LEILA! Stay with me! You will be alright!"_

"_Gah… No… It's too late for me… Please… move forward"_

"_NO! I-I-I can't leave you!"_

"_You… must… Please… Live on… for me… You must… complete our… dreams… Please… make a better future… to make sure… no one has to… suffer like us…"_

"_Don't speak! I will go find someone to heal you" answered the boy as he stood up only for the girl to grab his hand. He turned around to face her as she smiled happily with tears falling._

"_I always… wanted to say this… but I… never had the… chance… I… love… you…" _

_With those words, her hand fell from his grasp and dropped to the ground as he stare down with tears streaming down at her smiling lifeless body. He got to his knees and touched her soft skin._

"_LEILA!"_

**Tatsuya's home – Tatsuya POV**

"AHHHHH!" screamed Tatsuya as he jolted up from his sleep. He was breathing heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed. He checked the clock and saw it was almost 2 am. He cursed to himself and looked at his right arm. Gradually he turned the right arm to a fist as he clenched it really hard with an angry expression.

**[You alright Tatsuya? Looks like you saw another one of your nightmares]**

"Yea… This time it wasn't the death of my parents but of-"

**[I know. You don't have to tell me the details. I was there with you. I know what happened]**

"… Why was I so weak back then? Why couldn't I save them!"

**[Tatsuya…]**

As the two were talking to each other, a faint knock was heard outside. Tatsuya turned his head to the door and brought his hands up as he motioned with his fingers. This motion caused the door to swing open and standing there was Kalawarner with worried expression on her face. She saw Tatsuya was sitting on the edge of the bed and started to move towards him.

"Hey Tatsuya. You okay? I heard you screaming when I was walking back to my room from the bathroom."

"Yea I'm okay Kala-chan. Just saw a nightmare."

"Oh… Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good. Thanks for asking Kala-chan." answered Tatsuya as Kalawarner nodded her head and began to walk out of the room. Tatsuya watched her and looked away. Suddenly he stood up and rushed towards her and hugged her from behind. Kalawarner was shocked at this motion and tried to turn around when she felt something wet on her back. She realized what it was and so she just stood there to let him let go on his own.

After a few minutes he let go and looked away shyly.

"…Sorry… I didn't know what came over me. I just needed to hug someone. Sorry." apologized Tatsuya as Kalawarner shook her head with a smile.

"Don't be sorry Tatsuya. You saved me and granted me a second life. I will always be here for you if you need anything. To be precise, all of us are there for you. So you should rely more on us, alright?"

"Kala-chan… Hehe… Yea I should… Thanks… Then can you listen to my request just for once."

"Sure. What is it Tatsuya?"

"Do you mind sleeping with me for the night? It might help me not see a nightmare." asked Tatsuya only for Kalawarner to take a shocked expression. Usually he didn't allow anyone sleeping with him unless they had secretly sneaked in his room. She never expected he would ask her. She smiled and nodded her head in agreement as the two of them went to the bed. Tatsuya jumped in first and faced the other way as Kalawarner went in next. She grabbed Tatsuya's right arm, only for Tatsuya to turn around and face her. They gazed into each other's eyes for the moment as she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Good night Kala-chan"

"Good night Tatsuya" said Kalawarner as she kissed his forehead as he began to slowly fall to sleep. She rubbed his hair and then soon after drifted to sleep with him.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was mainly the pool and the meeting with Vali. The next chapter will be the Class Observations and Tatsuya running away from Serafall. That's going to be interesting! Also five new OC characters are going to appear. Three of them are part of the Cero while two of them are relatives of Tatsuya.**

**FINALLY! Volume 18 is OUT! For those of you who haven't read it or are still waiting for the translation, it's AMAZING! **(I'm Japanese and I live in Japan so I can buy it when it comes out and read it) **I don't know if I should say anything since I might spoil something but I can't keep my excitement in! So I'm gonna say 4 things that I believe are amazing in the new Volume. Just saying, it's spoilers so I'm going to apologize ahead if I ruined it for you guys. :P**

**NUMBER 1! Irina kisses with Issei! Yes! I was actually waiting for this for a long time! Finally it happens. Also she gets stronger as she receives the Holy Sword Hauteclere (オートクレール in Japanese) which is the sword of Oliver, a Paladin and the best friend and Childhood friend of Roland, wielder of Durandal. Apparently one of the reasons she was chosen to wield the sword is because she is close friends with Xenovia. The sword has the ability to cleanse evil and leave only the good left. **

**NUMBER 2! Issei gains one of the original powers of Ddraig, Penetrate! With this ability he is able to ignore abnormal powers and attack the opponent. This perfect against Rizevim Livian Lucifer who has the Scared Gear Canceler which can cancel Scared Gear's or Scared Gear enhanced abilities. Issei now has 3 of Ddraig's original powers (Boost, Transfer and Penetrate) and two of Albion's power (Divide and Reflect)  
**

**NUMBER 3! Cao Cao returns from the underworld as an ally and Crom Cruach leaves the Qlippoth. Cao Cao with the spear of Longinus while be a powerful ally for Issei and Co. Crom Cruach will now not be fighting for Rizevim anymore which is a good thing for them since he is one of the strongest Evil Dragons. **

**NUMBER 4! Asia has gained four new Dragons! Woah! Asia is slowly becoming known as the Maiden Dragon Tamer and is very popular around Dragons. The four new Dragons are former Mass produced Evil Dragons that turned good. So far she hasn't used them in battle so abilities unknown. She has also been chosen as the New Buchou of the ORC! Going to be very interesting from the next Volume onwards. By the way, the new Fuku-Buchou is Kiba! **

**Also Season 3 is officially announced so thats gonna be good! **

**I moved Xenovia to Tatsuya's harem officially now since she is starting to fall for him. In the next chapter, I will decide if Kunou moves to Tatsuya or not.**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Kunou, Tsubasa Yura (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Sorry if I spoiled it to anyone :P Anyway See ya soon :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the 14th Chapter of a Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**Classroom – Tatsuya POV**

_Great… I already hate today…_

**[Kukuku. Come on. Cheer up, Tatsuya. It's not so bad]**

_Trust me, Isreel. It's going to get worse… Hah… I should have stayed home…_

**[Hah… I wonder what your Grandmother will say when she heard that…]**

… _Don't say that… It's scaring me…_

Tatsuya was slumped on his desk as he stared with bored and tired eyes at the front of room. Today was the day of the classroom visit where many people's parents are visiting their daughters and sons. Nearby Raynare, Katase and Murayama were chatting happily away each other. On the other side of the room, the perverted trio and Asia were talking about the visit too. He heard from Issei that his parents were extremely excited about seeing Asia since they cared for her like their own daughter.

_Parents… I wonder if my parents would have came if they were still…_

**[Tatsuya…]**

Isreel had a worried expression as Tatsuya sighed buried his head in his arms. He wanted today to be over quickly so he can go back home and take a nap. He knew middle school students were also coming but he honestly couldn't care about the students since he doesn't care about how he looks or how he answers. He just wants to get it over with and head home. As he slumped there, he could feel Raynare, Katase and Murayama worrying about them since he could sense them looking at his direction. However he soon sense a different presence walking towards him.

"Tatsuya." said the voice. Hearing the voice, he cocked his head up slightly to see Xenovia standing there in front of him with a slight red on her cheeks. Tatsuya sighed inward as he straightened himself slightly as he gazed into her eyes. He could hear whispers coming from the girls in his class and glares from guys of his class. This was to be expected since Xenovia is popular among boys as well since she's quite a bishoujo as well. Also due to her physical abilities, she is popular among girls.

"What's wrong, Xenovia."

Xenovia stiffened up a little bit from his words as she lowers her head.

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day. I ke-"

"Don't worry. It's fine. Although it surprised me, I will be willing to do it with you in the future alright?" interrupted Tatsuya as he smiled. She looks at him with surprise but then smiles with delight at his words. She then began to take something out of her pocket. She opened the box and from it was a thing packed in a small pouch. A condom.

"If you are willing to do it then maybe we should practice using this." said Xenovia as all of the class' eyes were gathered on the thing Xenovia was holding. Tatsuya face palmed at this as everyone became noisy and shocked as they looked at both Tatsuya and Xenovia. Issei and his friends Motohama and Matsuda were glaring at Tatsuya with envy while Raynare, Katase and Murayama were frozen with shock.

_Oh, you got to be kidding me… Hah… This girl…_

**[Well… This is unexpected…] **

Even Isreel was shocked at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Tatsuya lifted his head and sighed once before speaking.

"Look, I appreciate you being prepared and I know that the church were in a dispute using this and that you are trying to follow the country's pattern but you really need to think about the time and place…" answered Tatsuya as Xenovia tilts her head slightly in confusion from his reply. Tatsuya was about to open his mouth and explain when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Ahahahahaha! Well! This is amusing! I would never have expected to see this kind of scene in front of me!"

All of the members of the classroom looked toward the voice that was leaning on the wall in the back of the classroom. There stood a man in a dark red collared shirt with the top two buttons open, revealing his muscular chest. He had brown hair with golden highlights in many different places and goatee below his mouth. He also wore a silver necklace around his neck as he stood there with a smile on his face. The members of the classroom stared in wonder since they didn't see him come in and wondered who's relative he was.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a chair hitting the ground as they looked to see Tatsuya glaring at the man. Tatsuya then ran towards him with incredible speed with his fist raised. Tatsuya brought the fist in front of him only for the man to dodge to the side with ease. Tatsuya's fist hit the wall as it formed a small creator. Tatsuya pulled his fist out and looked at the man.

"Hah… Tatsuya, I keep telling you. Stop destroying property."

"… What are you doing here, perverted Jijii."

"Jijii!? Perverted!? Hey! Is that what you call your grandfather who you haven't paid a visit ever since you left to live your other grandmother in Northern Europe?"

"If I paid a visit, you would have taken me to one of your 'fun houses' "

"Of course Tatsuya! I would have taken you to an oppai-pub and teach you many things!" exclaimed the man happily as tick mark formed on Tatsuya as he glared at him with anger.

"I have told you a million times, Jijii but I'm not interested. That's it… I'm going to defeat you here, perverted Jijii!" said Tatsuya as he readied his fist and was glaring angrily at the man in front of him. The man chuckled at Tatsuya but then took a sharp look as he smirked at Tatsuya.

"Hoh… So you think you can beat me? Very well… Let's see your strength!" said the man as he clenched his hands to form fists as he walked closer to Tatsuya. The two of them stood a few meters apart with their fists reeled back. The room was quiet as the man and Tatsuya stared at each other. Everyone anticipated for the worst when something extraordinary happened.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

""Scissor!""

The two of them shouted as they brought their hands out in front of them. The man had two fingers out in the form of a scissor while Tatsuya had his fist out in front of him.

"Yosha!" shouted Tatsuya as he smirked and fist bumped the air. The man went to his knees in shock and despair while the other members of the classroom sweat dropped from this situation.

"Damn it! I lost!? Impossible! There is no way you can beat me!"

"Hehehe! I finally beat you, Jijii!"

"Very well… As a congratulation for your victory, let's go to a oppai-"

While the man was trying to finish the sentence, a chilly and cold feeling went down the spine of everyone in the room. They turned to the back door to see a woman wearing an elegant flower patterned kimono with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She smiled warmly at all of the members of the class but as soon as she looked at the man on the ground, her expression and smile darkened.

"Ara ara, Anata. I wonder what you were trying to make Tatsuya do."

"Y-Y-Youko… I-I was just- ITAI!" shouted the man as he was interrupted half way into his sentence with a smack to the head from the woman. She then looked at Xenovia and then looked at Tatsuya, who gulped down a bit of spit.

"Tatsuya… I wonder what she is holding in her hand, which is obviously for you. You know you two are still very young."

"B-B-Baa-chan… Th-There is a reason for- ITAI!" said Tatsuya as he rubbed the top of his head with a small tear in his eyes after her smack. The other members watched the man and woman as the man was also rubbing his head and stood next to the woman as she went back smiling warmly at everyone in the room.

"Tatsuya, who are these people?" asked one member of the class as Tatsuya continued to rub his head. He coughed a little bit and straightened up.

"This is-" began Tatsuya when suddenly a hand was placed on top of his head.

"I'm Kouki Yukimura! This idiot's grandfather." said the man, Kouki Yukimura with a smirk as he continued to rub Tatsuya's head while Tatsuya sighed.

"I'm Youko Yukimura, his grandmother. I hope my grandson hasn't caused any trouble with any of you. I hope you all will continue taking care of him" said the woman, Youko Yukimura as she took a short bow. The members of the class stared at them for a second with dumbfounded looks.

" " " " " " " " " " " " "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" " " " " " " " " " " " "

The whole class shouted in shock.

**Classroom – Issei POV**

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of his classmates keep coming in. The other students were sitting in their seats but Issei could see them looking back at Tatsuya who was sitting there with his eyes closed and arms folded while behind him stood his grandparents both with smiles.

Issei couldn't believe that those two were his grandparents. They look far too young. Issei could tell they haven't passed 50 years old and still look like they are in there 30's. Issei looked at both of them and then stared a little bit at the breast of Tatsuya's grandmother.

_Such a nice oppai! _mentally shouted Issei as the English teacher came in, who was pumped up more than usual, was for some reason distributing a rectangular object wrapped in a bag to the students. For the devils that can speak in all languages, English is the best place to show it.

_Fufufu, today as well let's do it proficiently and fluently. But, give me a break in writing words. That is impossible._

While thinking that, looking at the object closely, Issei noticed that this is PVC clay. The teacher gleefully says to him who was dubiously thinking that.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever images you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

_There's no such thing! I don't get what you mean, Sensei! Let's do a usual English class! Allow me to show my English Conversation skills to my parents! I don't want to make PVC clay!_

"Let's Try!"

_It's not Let's Tryyyyyyyyyyyyyy! In which world is there an English class with PVC clay!_

"I-It's difficult."

_Huh!? Asia-chan, she's already making it!? As usual her adaptation to these sort of things is fast!_

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

While turning his head to the voices he recognize, his parents were turned facing Asia and yelling.

_Ooh, When did you enter the room. More like, while their son is over here, they're facing their video camera towards Asia. Dad…_

Realizing father and mother's voice, she turned back and did it happily.

_Aren't they perfectly like a parent-child. No, with that I am also more than happy enough. My little sister, Asia-chan. It's the best._

Surveying the surrounding, everyone was reluctantly kneading the PVC clay. Even Tatsuya was kneading as well although albeit hesitantly and seemed to look embarrassed. Issei looked at his grandparents to find his grandfather was talking or 'flirting' to some of the mothers in the class and his grandmother was talking to some of the fathers in the class with her usual big smile.

_Man, they sure are popular… _thought Issei as he started to knead since there was no way out. Since Sensei said they could make anything that you imagine in your mind, Issei closes hiseyes and start having wild ideas. The first thing he imagined was a nude Buchou smiling at him.

_Aah, Buchou. My Onee-sama. To imagine you first, my devotion, my wholehearted thought is the real thing. Fufufu, I even remember the breasts and the nipples perfectly. I remember perfectly in my memory about Buchou's boobs, the size, the elasticity and the softness. Buchou said that there are many parts of her body that I haven't touched. Indeed that's true. I may have somehow or other touched Buchou's every point. It's slippery and soft, even then it's full of elasticity. While noticing a red thing of desire oozing from my nose, I reproduced Buchou's body from my mind. While my eyes are closed, only from the image in my mind, I move my hands._

_Aah, Buchou's boobs! Buchou's constricted waist! Buchou's butt which are meant for an easy delivery! Buchou's thick thighs perfect for me! The vision of everything is burned in the memory of my brain! I remember it vividly! It's natural. Everyday, I remember it during that time!_

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun…."

Noticing there is someone's hand on his shoulder, Issei opens his eyes and turned his face to see Sensei looking at him with an astonished expression and was shaking his whole body.

_What?_ Somehow, it seems like he is looking at his hands. Issei also look at his hands and there was a magnificent statue of Buchou present.

"Ooh!"

There's an excited cheer from the class. More like, looking at him, they let out a breath of admiration. It's surely a mini Buchou. The shape of the boobs, the shape of the butt, the lines of the thighs are perfect as well.

_I-I made this…? Moving my hands based on the image of Buchou I had burned in my brain, a miracle occurred!_

"W-Wonderful… Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…" said Sense while his tears are soaked with tears.

_Indeed, to think that this power was hiding inside me…. Even if I say so myself, it's easy to bloom a talent related to my pervertedness._

"T-That is Rias-senpai? Shit! As I thought, Ise you rascal! With senpai….!"

"No way! Rias Onee-sama with that beast…!"

Somehow he can hear screams nearby as well but the moment someone in the class said "5000!", the class started changing.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skillful with Gremory-senpai's body!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight she'll keep me company! 8000!"

The English class, which used the PVC clay, did a complete change; it changed into an auction house for the statue of Buchou he made.

**Forest – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya walked through the trees as he dodged various branches that were in his way. It was lunch break and many of the parents were eating lunch at the cafeteria and he normally would eat with his friends at the roof but when leaving the class he was suddenly called by his grandfather into the forest near the gym for a talk. As Tatsuya continued to walk deeper in the forest, he suddenly stopped. He looked slightly up at a branch where he caught sight of a man with golden fox ears peaking out of his head and golden nine tails swinging behind him. The man smirked and jumped off the branch and came out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Jijii?" asked Tatsuya as the man, Kouki Yukimura walked forward and stopped a few meters in front of him. His foxtails were swinging around and his ears were twitching.

"Hah… You have to show proper attitude to your elders, Tatsuya."

"I do expect towards you" replied Tatsuya as the man staggered backwards as if an arrow pierced his heart. He slumped down on the ground and began twirling his fingers in circle with a disappointed look. Tatsuya sighed and face palmed himself.

"Jijii, stop sulking and speak your business. I don't have all day… Wait where is Baa-chan?"

"Youko… Amaterasu-sama went back to Takamagahara to return to her duties. She is after all, the leader of the Shinto Faction." replied Kouki as he stood up with a serious face. Seeing the seriousness of his face, Tatsuya also look at him with serious expression. Seeing this, Kouki cleared his throat as he looked at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, you have been summoned by Amaterasu-sama back to Takamagahara for an important meeting in a couple of days. The details of the meeting will be sent soon to your home."

"I'm taking a wild guess that the meeting will decide the representative of the Shinto Faction for the Three Faction Meeting held here correct?" asked Tatsuya as Kouki nodded his head.

"Our Faction has allowed the Three Factions to set up bases in Japan as long as they don't attack Shinto shrines and territories. For centuries they have been doing that as promised and we leave them alone since the Shinto Faction doesn't desire war. However because of the recent event regarding former Fallen Angel Cadre, Kokabiel trying to kill innocent Shinto civilians and you, the grandson of Amaterasu rampaging and defeating Kokabiel, caused a couple of problems and have made us concerned about the situation of the Three Factions. So we have requested a meeting with the Fallen Angels, only for the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils to request our presence in the Three Faction meeting in Kuoh Academy." explained Kouki as he folded his arms and sternly looked at Tatsuya who was rubbing the back of his head.

"I know what I did was wrong but at the time, it felt right."

"You have to be more aware and careful, Tatsuya. You are the grandson of Amaterasu and therefore, you are in line to be the next leader of the Shinto Faction."

"I know, I know."

"Hah… The world is slowly turning. Whatever happens from now on will be for the better or for the worse." sighed Kouki as he looked up at the blue sky. Tatsuya watched him and then took a deep breath.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" asked Tatsuya when he saw Kouki look at him with a weird smirk. Tatsuya, feeling something bad might be said, gulped down some spit as he waited for Kouki to speak.

"Not quite… There is one more thing we have to discuss."

"… Which is?"

"What do you think about being engaged with the Princess of the Youkai?"

"Uh… What are you talking about Jijii?"

"Although I am currently one of the General's of the Shinto Factions Army and leader of their armed forces, I still have some ties with the Youkai Faction in Kyoto. So when the elders were having a meeting in Kyoto, they invited me to watch. At the meeting they were talking about possible candidates for marriage with the Princess of Kyoto however your name wasn't one of them. So I-"

"Told them my name and a bit of information about me and now they might seriously be considering me as the husband of the Princess… Hah… Why didn't I see this coming… Jijii"

"Yes?"

"Stop trying to ruin your grandson's life."

"Ruin your life!? Don't be silly! I want to see great grandkids Tatsuya! I want to my bloodline to grow so I expect you to have lots of children! I was happy to see that there were at least 4 girls in that classroom that has feelings for you so I wanted to encourage you! Ah! I want to see great grandkids!" said Kouki in happiness as tears start flowing in his eyes. Tatsuya watched him and sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hah… Stop sounding like a father who thinks he will never see grandkids, Jijii"

"That's because I believed I would never see great grandkids! With your serious attitude, I doubt your ability to get a girlfriend, let alone have a girl fall in love with you! That's why I said your name for the husband candidate for the Princess! But now I know that lots of girls love you, I am happy!" shouted happily as tears continued to flow and he soon slumped to the ground. Tatsuya sighed again and shook his head in annoyance.

"All right, all right! I get it. Just stop crying… Do you need help?" said Tatsuya as he went over to him as he helped him up. Kouki got up and wiped his tears from his eyes as he put both of his hands on Tatsuya's shoulder.

"I am counting on you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Is that all you want to talk about?"

"Yup. Now I'm going to head back to Takamagahara to talk about you possibly becoming engaged to the Youkai Faction, some important meetings about the Shinto Faction's Army and great grandkids with Amaterasu. See you soon." said Kouki as he stepped away from Tatsuya and created a magic circle with the Shinto Faction's seal on it. The magic circle shined brightly as Kouki disappeared. Tatsuya was standing there as he sighed before turning around to leave the forest.

**[Kukuku… Your grandfather always seems to surprise me. How does it feel to be engaged, Tatsuya?]**

_It's not 100% decided yet Isreel… Anyway I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine. Today was already too tiring._

**[Kukuku. You are not done yet. You still have to deal with her]**

_Don't remind me!_

**Vending Machine – Issei POV**

"It is well made." said a smiling Buchou as she was touching the statue made of PVC clay during English class. In the end, Issei couldn't sell the stature to his classmates because it was Buchou's statue.

When Asia and Issei went outside to buy something to drink, they encountered Buchou and Akeno-san coincidentally in front of the vending machine.

"Ara ara, as expected of Ise-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday."

Akeno-san was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the statue.

_No, I wasn't doing those things every day with Buchou as you were expecting… When I personally experienced the valuable body, I burned it into my brain._

"Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Seriously, Akeno-san!?" said Issei only for Buchou and Asia to pull his cheeks.

"Don't do it."

"Don't do it."

The girls of his house were harsh.

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?" asked Issei, only for Buchou to put her hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

_So her father came as well. What kind of class visit was it _wondered Issei curiously.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Kiba appeared there with Tatsuya was walking with his hands in his pocket. He was one of the first people to leave the room after his grandfather and grandmother.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?" asked Buchou, only for Kiba to point ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a 'witch' was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit." replied Kiba as Buchou and Issei exchanged glances and tilted their heads.

"Tatsuya-kun, are you coming?" asked Kiba as he turned to face Tatsuya, who seemed a bit pale, shook his head and waved them on. Accepting his request, the group went towards the corner of the corridor.

As they arrived closer, they could see flashes going off with men holding cameras were photographing something.

Since there was a crowd present, Issei didn't know what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story "A witch" was present but he couldn't see. Issei somehow came out of the crowd and faced in the front direction. As he progressed further, a recognizable outfit came jumping in his eyes.

Quite a good bishoujo-chan was wearing a costume of an anime character from "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative". Heart of a maiden, body of a male, the special "Mil-tan" was engrossed in this anime.

When Issei looked at her closely, she resembled Mil Kiss. She was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well. The cameramen were taking photographs, excited like a youngster; he also wanted to take 1 picture. Her skirt was short so her panties were intermittently being exposed.

Buchou arrived beside him after coming out of the crowd; as soon she looked forward to the Magical Girl Mil kiss, she panicked.

"Wh-!"

Because of her excessive confusion he got surprised as well.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, his friend from the student council, Saji came jumping through the crowd. Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

_Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh._

That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The remaining people were his group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform "

Saji pressed his warning but Mil Kiss while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed.

Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognized Buchou he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw Mil Kiss, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you "

After finding Kaichou, Mil Kiss happily clung to Kaichou.

_Ooh. An acquaintance of Kaichou? _As expected, even Saji was having an expression like he was having trouble dealing with this.

…_...Hm? I just noticed this then but, Huhuh? Huh? Somehow, I felt like Kaichou and that cosplay girl seemed to resemble…_ Issei doubtfully thought this. Without minding, Sirzechs-sama called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

…_Serafall-…? I-I seem to have heard of this name before…_

"It's Leviathan-sama."

… _For a moment, I couldn't understand Buchou's words._ Buchou said once more to him who didn't get it.

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's Onee-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" screamed Issei as his scream echoes the corridor.

_You serious! It must be a lie!? The super beauty Maou-sama that I even saw in my dreams was this person!? No, indeed she's a super beauty! Even though she was Kaichou's Onee-sama, her beauty was something that won't lose to Buchou! However, I was imagining a more fascinating Onee-sama with more hormones floating around! And Glamorous! Boobs huge as well! While showing her thighs from a slit! I imagined a female Maou-sama who would speak sensual words from her glossy lips! I didn't think it would be a girl wearing a cosplay uniform speaking in a cute way… Although it was true that she was beautiful…_

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

_What a cute tone!_ Buchou was also a bit troubled!

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

_Just cause of that you would attack Heaven!? I don't know if she was joking or being serious!_

"Ise. Greet her." said Buchou and Issei lowered his head and greeted her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Issei Hyoudou. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan "

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, the cosplay girl-No, Maou Leviathan-sama.

…_W-What's with this, this super light developmentttttttttt!_

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumored Dragon-kun?"

_She called Sirzechs-sama with a 'chan'!? Can you forgive her! No, since they're both Maou-samas it was ok…?_

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Issei Hyoudou-kun."

_Sirzechs-sama also doesn't say anything about adding 'chan'. So he must be called like that always?_

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Didn't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

Issei listened into the conversation the Gremory family and Leviathan-sama are holding.

"Bu-Buchou, it's a light mood far surpassing my imagination but, Serafall-sama is…"

Buchou also apologizes on seeing his bewildered state.

"I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but for the 4 current Maou-samas, everyone of them is like this. During private times, they are really amenable, to a severe extent." said Buchou while letting out a sigh.

_Impossible! Was it fine for the Maou-samas of the devils to be like that!?_

Looking at it, Kaichou's face was also completely red. It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely embarrassed. Noticing that, Leviathan-sama looked into Kaichou's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your Onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit happier? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Sona-chan!"

…_That was extremely difficult. Was this Leviathan-sama!?_

Kaichou said with an unsatisfied expression while twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my Onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

_She isn't a Mahou shoujo, but more like a Maou shoujo! Maou shoujo, Serafall Leviathan-sama is scary!_

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?"

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that the fallen angel injured her little sister, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is…"

_Ah, I see. Wait, was Maou-sama okay with that!?_ thought Issei as he looked over at Saji who is also bewildered.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

That calm and composed Kaichou had her eyes wet, and ran away from that place.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

Maou-shoujo-sama ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

…_The Maou sisters' chase. It's my request, please don't erase this school with some rhythm of yours._

"Looks like she has totally forgotten about him" remarked Sirzechs as all the members in the corridor looked at him strangely. Buchou was about to ask what her brother was talking about when Leviathan-sama quickly sprinted back and stopped before Sirzechs.

"I forgot to ask Sirzechs-chan but have you seen Ta-tan?" asked Leviathan-sama as the others widened their eyes at the name. They wondered whom she was referring to when Sirzechs-sama shook his head.

"Sorry Serafall, I haven't seen Tatsuya yet. He is probably around here somewhere. I think."

"Mouuuu~ I haven't seen him for soooo loooong." whined Leviathan-sama as Sirzechs smiled gently at her.

"It's only been 4 years Serafall"

"That's a long time and I really miss him. You know how much I care about him"

"I know Serafall. Maybe you should go look for him, I'm sure he is close by."

"Really!? Okay! I'm gonna find him now!" said Leviathan-sama cheerfully as she ran off looking for Tatsuya. The other members stood there with wide eyes as they saw Leviathan-sama leave the area to find Tatsuya.

"Umm… Onii-sama? Is Tatsuya afraid of Serafall-sama?"

"Hmm? Haha. Yes. He isn't too fond of her personality since it's very 'childish' according to him. So he tries to avoid her as much as possible. He is been doing that ever since she got attached to him after he saved her. Of course it doesn't mean Tatsuya hates her. In fact, he cares for her but is kinda afraid to show it because of… well, her personality. Now, I wonder how long he will last." explained Sirzechs-sama as he began to chuckle slightly in the end. Everyone stared at Sirzechs-sama with weird looks as he turned towards Buchou with a smile.

"Isn't it going to get interesting, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please…"

This time the embarrassing conversation started in the Gremory household.

_Heh, Buchou was called Ria in her home, huh._

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me every-time while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…" said Sirzechs-sama with a shocked expression.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-"

Buchou's Otou-sama took Buchou's picture when she was mad. It was an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

Maou-sama's family is full of this. More than peaceful, there isn't much difference from the relations between parent and child of humans. Well, if the scale becomes that of a fight, this small country may be erased.

"Maou-sama and, Maou-sama's family have interesting common features."

Akeno-san says that happily from the bottom of her heart with a smile.

"Common feature?"

"Maou-sama and everyone are all just amusing. And also, your sister, without exception is a serious person. Ufufu, definitely because her free natured brother became the Maou-sama, she couldn't not become serious."

They must be both having hardships, Buchou and Kaichou as well, and also Maou-sama's family as well.

"Oh my, Ise."

"O-Otou-san."

Maybe they were touring the school; dad and mom appeared with their hands raised.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, are those people your parents?"

Buchou's Otou-sama asks him that.

"Y-Yes. They're my parents."

"I see. Yeah."

Buchou's father stood in front of his mother and father.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father."

While seeking to handshake, Buchou's father extends his hand to his father.

Getting to know that the gentleman with crimson hair was Buchou's Otou-sama, his father and mother's expression does a complete change from an enjoying expression to a dark color of nervousness. Well that was a given. If they suddenly meet Buchou's father, they would become like that.

"T-T-TTTTTTTTTTTThis is, thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's father! We're being taken care of by Rias-san, um, that is….."

_Otou-san! This is our home! I can't see this! It's an amazing temperament!_

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you anyhow; anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so it wasn't easy to able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honor to meet you today."

"No-No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's father - No no, I talked to my husband about it."

_Mother! Your words are weird! Since you are not used to using these words usually, it become like this! Uwah, I am seriously embarrassed!_

Buchou's face was red as well. She was just like him. A meeting of parents is way too embarrassing after all.

"Yeah. I want to talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right."

_Ooh, as expected of Buchou's Otou-sama! He can read the atmosphere!_ _Compared to him, isn't my father nervous! _Buchou's father extends his hand towards Kiba.

"Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me."

Kiba bows to his father and mother and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Issei Hyoudou-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-ue."

Sirzechs-sama will remain here. Well, they just recently exchanged greetings. This time it's between parents.

"Ise, me and your mother will come back after talking a bit."

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?"

"Leave it to me." said Issei's father as Otou-san and Okaa-san and Buchou's Otou-sama left this place.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Ise-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?" said Sirzechs

"Yes."

Akeno-san also affirmed.

_What will they talk about? Well, I guess it would be something important to both the upper class devils. They won't call a lower class devil like me, right._

"Y-Yes. It's fine with me…..."

Sirzechs-sama takes Buchou and Akeno-san, and disappeared somewhere.

Asia and Issei were left alone. Asia and Issei exchanged glances.

"Yeah, shall we return to our class?"

"Yes."

Like this, Asia and Issei returned to the classroom at once.

**Vending Machine – Tatsuya POV**

"Ahh, Some peace and quiet."

**[Kukuku, you sound like an old man Tatsuya]**

"I am an old man compared to those youngsters."

**[Youngsters meaning Rias Gremory's peerage and Sona Sitri's peerage?]**

"Obviously. I have seen more battles and life and death situations then any of them."

**[Hah… Most of them, you were being a reckless idiot and charged in without thinking…]**

"Hey! Shut up! At least we are-"

"FOUND YOU TA-TAN!"

As Tatsuya was talking to Isreel, a cute voice interrupted their talk. Tatsuya, recognizing this voice, fearfully looked towards the direction of the voice to see Serafall smiling and standing a couple of meters in front of him. Tatsuya gulped down a bit of spit, dropped his drink and immediately bolted away from the place.

"AH! TA-TAN! WAIT!" shouted Serafall as she also started to run after him. Tatsuya knew that he had the terrain advantage since he had memorized all the routes and corridors of the school, began taking numerous twists and turns and used a little bit of wind magic to speed himself up to make sure she wouldn't catch him. He ran up a flight of stairs before running into his classroom.

Inside his classroom was a couple of his classmates eating lunch and talking to each other but as soon as Tatsuya came running in they looked up at him and saw he was breathing heavily and coughing a little. Issei and Asia had already came back a couple minutes earlier went over to him see what's wrong.

"Tatsuya-san, are you alright?" asked Asia with worried look as Issei helped Tatsuya up.

"Yea, I'm alright… Just a little tired… Haha…" said Tatsuya as he took deep breathes to calm himself down. The front door opened and Tatsuya glanced towards it fearfully, only for Raynare, Katase and Murayama entering with their lunch box. They saw him slumping down and headed towards him with worried looks. Tatsuya sighed in relief and breath in a little bit of air.

"Why were you running really quickly Tatsuya?" asked Issei.

"I was running from-

"TA-TAAAN! WHERE ARE YOOOUU!?" shouted a voice as Tatsuya stop talking and froze. Tatsuya looked around in the room and saw an open window. He got out of Issei's grip and ran towards it and jumped out of the classroom. He front flipped out of the window and landed on his legs while everyone stared in shock at him jumping out of the second floor. He ignored their looks and dashed for the cover of the gymnasium.

Issei and Asia watched Tatsuya with a dumbfounded look when the door opened. They looked behind them to see Leviathan-sama peaking her head into the room looking for someone.

"Ta-tan? Hmmm… Wrong room. WHERE ARE YOU TA-TAN?" said Leviathan-sama as she began to run in the corridor once again, searching from Tatsuya. Issei and Asia sighed at the sight and knew exactly why Tatsuya jumped out the window. Raynare looked at them weirdly and walked towards them.

"Hey, why did Tatsuya jump out the window?"

"Well… It's because of-" said Issei as he began to explain to Raynare what was happening.

**Gym – Tatsuya POV**

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Whew… I… survived…"

**[… I never expected you would jump out the window to escape from her Tatsuya…] **

"I did what need to be done. I am not going to deal with her personality today"

**[Hah… Whatever partner…]**

Isreel said with sigh as Tatsuya was about to say something to him when suddenly he felt someone running for him with huge fighting intent. He glanced to the left and saw a boy running towards him with his fist raised. Tatsuya sighed and dodged the punch, grabbed his arm and brought him to the ground.

"Gah!" grunted the boy as Tatsuya brushed off a little bit of dirt as he sighed once again.

"Hah… Really man? It's been 4 years since we last met and the first thing you tired to do was to punch me? Seriously, you never change…" said Tatsuya as he shook his head at the boy. The boy jumped up to his feet quickly and pointed his finger at him with displeasured look. The boy was around the same age as him and wore a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned, showing his well toned, slim but muscular body and a circular red dragon symbol with the two Greek letters in the middle which was located on the right side of the abdomen. One was Phi, which was crossed out and the second letter was Zeta. He wore blue jeans and red fingerless gloves. The color of his eyes was black and has red hair with tints of orange and yellow in random places.

"It's not my fault that you temporary left the group to travel, Tatsuya! Do you know how long I have been waiting to fight you again!?"

"A long time?"

"YES! So let's fight!"

"Hah… Another time Phoenix, another time" said Tatsuya as the boy, Phoenix glared at him angrily but soon, agreed to his demands. Tatsuya saw him calm down and smirked at him.

"You here alone?"

"Nah, I'm came with Liliana and Leo but he seemed to have run off to see girls… Hah… That fucking playboy."

"Uh huh and where's Liliana?"

"Huh? Oh shes-"

"Phoenix! Where are you!?" shouted a voice. Phoenix and Tatsuya looked towards the voice to see a svelte bodied girl with silver hair in a ponytail looking around. She wore a white collared shirt and over it was a black long sleeved vest with a short blue and black striped cape with black miniskirt. To keep her cape in place, she had a black pin in front of her with small oval shaped silver dragon symbol with the Greek letter Iota in the middle.

"Hey Liliana! Look whom I found!" shouted Phoenix as she turned to face the voice. When she looked at their direction, she widened her eyes in surprise and began to rush towards. She stopped a couple of meters in front of Tatsuya and went down on her knees.

"My lord! It is a pleasure to see you again! I hope you have been well." said Liliana obediently. Tatsuya sighed at the sight. She had been doing this every since she joined the group and sees him as her lord.

"Hahaha. It's good to see you too Liliana. And you know you don't have to be so formal around me right?"

"Yes, I understand but I insist! You are the lord I serve and therefore I must show my service to you!" exclaimed Liliana as Tatsuya sighed and waved her to stand up. Seeing this, she smiled happily and stood up.

"Liliana, have you seen Leo?"

"Leo? No, I hav-"

Liliana was about to answer Tatsuya's question when they heard numerous people screaming happily. Wondering what the commotion was, they decided to check it out. They walked out of the cover of the gym and went towards the football field to see a group of girls surrounding someone. At first they couldn't see who it was but when they walked closer, all three of them stopped in their tracks and sighed with Tatsuya face palming and Liliana shaking her head.

In front of them stood young man with long spiky blond hair and hazel eyes in a suit without a tie. His collared shirt was open to reveal a bit of his chest and his jacket was unbuttoned. He wore black long pants with a golden belt that held its place. He wore three golden rings on his right index finger, right middle finger and right pinkie. He also had a studded earing on his left ear and golden bracelets on both wrists. He was surrounded by girls as he caressed a girls face and was smiling handsomely and speaking sweet words to the girls. Phoenix twitched his eyes in annoyance as he called out to him.

"Yo, Leo! What the hell are you doing, you fucking playboy!"

"As you can see, Phoenix, I am currently talking with the beautiful girls at this school. Now do you mind?"

"Leo, the Leader is watching" said Liliana when Leo stopped caressing the girl's face. He fearfully looked up to see Tatsuya folding his arms and looking at him with glaring eyes.

"…. Leo… What the hell are you doing?"

"L-L-L-LEADER! I-I didn't see you here!"

"That's because I just came here to find this scene. I wonder how you are going to explain yourself." replied Tatsuya as Leo froze up in fear. The girls sensing Tatsuya's aura made a path for him as Tatsuya stepped towards Leo. Leo gulped down a bit of spit and tried to take a step back, only for him to feel someone blocking his path. He turned around to see Liliana standing there with her arms crossed. Leo turned back to the front quickly when it was too late.

"Stop flirting with girls wherever you go!" shouted Tatsuya as he punched Leo's head.

"I'm sorry!" said Leo as he held his head in pain while a bump formed on his head. Tatsuya rubbed his head and casted an illusion in the girls and waved them away. The girls obeyed and walked all from the spot leaving Leo, Phoenix, Liliana and Tatsuya behind.

"Hah… What am I going to do with you, Leo."

"Uhhh… I'm sorry Leader." apologized Leo as Liliana was treating to his bump while Phoenix was cackling loudly at the scene.

"Hey Phoenix! Stop laughing!"

"Gyahahahaha! Serves you right, playboy lion!"

"Shut up burnt chicken!"

"What did you call me, shitty lion!? You wanna go!?"

"Sure! Why not!"

Tatsuya looked at Leo and Phoenix who began to start a fight and was glaring at each other. Tatsuya shook his head and bonked both of their heads. They both held their heads in pain as Tatsuya sighed.

"Save it for later you two. Geez… Why did Ignis have to send you two idiots…"

""Don't compare me to this idiot!"" said both of them only for the two of them to glare at each other again. Tatsuya sighed at the sight and face palmed himself.

"My lord."

"Hmm? What is Liliana?"

"May I ask why you were hiding behind the gym?" asked Liliana as Tatsuya froze up a little from her question. Phoenix and Leo stopped fighting and turned to face him with curious looks. Tatsuya rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the sky.

"I was running from Serafall." answered Tatsuya as the three of them began to laugh loudly while holding their stomachs.

"Hahaha! That's right Tatsuya! You are afraid of her! Hahaha!"

"Gyahahaha! Seriously Leader!? You are such a coward! Gyahahaha"

"Haha. My lord, you really need to get over her."

Tatsuya looked at them with an annoyed look and was about to argue back when suddenly he caught someone coming out of the building. He froze up and began to dash out of the area. The three of them looked at Tatsuya running and then turned around and began to fall on the ground laughing when they saw Serafall looking around and searching for Tatsuya.

**Roof – Tatsuya POV**

"Hah… Hah… Once… again… That was… Close…" breathed Tatsuya as he dropped down to his knees.

**[Hah… Tatsuya, I think you should just stop running and accept it. By the way, you might miss class.]**

"I will continue running until I choose to stop. It's fine. I will stay here until afterschool. I already hid my presence with senjutsu to make sure no one cane sense me" said Tatsuya as he saw Isreel face palm himself in his mind. Ignoring this, Tatsuya lay down on the roof and stared at the sky before closing his eyes for a quick nap.

**Afterschool**

Tatsuya walked into his classroom as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched his arms. He closed his eyes and yawned again and saw Issei and Asia talking while grabbing their bags.

"Oh you guys are still here?" asked Tatsuya as the two of them turned around to spot him with surprised looks.

"Yukimura! Where were you?!"

"Huh? Oh I took a nap at the roof to hid from Serafall."

"Kalawarner-sensei was really mad. She's out looking for you."

"Damn… Well if I leave the place without getting-"

"Caught?" said a voice. Tatsuya turned his head to the side to see Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare looking at him. Raynare and Mittelt were staying a little bit away from Kalawarner as she was glaring at him angrily. She walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

"You skipped my class… Why?"

"I was running from Serafall." answered Tatsuya plainly when the anger she had suddenly disappeared into laughter.

"Hahaha! Really? Are you that scared of her Tatsuya? I heard from Raynare but I didn't know you were that afraid of the Maou."

"I'm not afraid of her power. I'm afraid of her personality…" sighed Tatsuya as he got out Kalawarner's grip. He was about to go grab his bag when Sirzechs entered the room with Rias and Akeno.

"Looks like you survived."

"Yep. Looks like it"

"Sadly, you were this close" said Sirzechs as he made a gesture with his hands to show how close he was.

"Oh you have got to be…"

"TA-TAN! I FOUND YOU!" said a happy Serafall as she stood at the doorway.

"GAAHHH!" screamed Tatsuya.

**[Looks like this is the end for you partner.]**

_Not quite! _mentally shouted Tatsuya as he snapped his fingers as quickly as he can. The snap caused a flash of light to flash in the room, blinding everyone in the room. When the light died down, Tatsuya was gone.

"Mouuuu~ He got away again" Serafall pouted as she left the room to find Tatsuya again.

"I can't believe he still is avoiding her after this long." remarked Sirzechs as he rubbed his chin. Everyone couldn't speak at the sight they had just witness. The Fallen Angels couldn't believe that someone as powerful as him would be afraid of a Maou.

"Onii-sama. I know about the story between Serafall-sama and Tatsuya-kun but I thought he would be more loving towards her" said Rias only for Sirzechs to chuckle.

"The truth is always different from what people think."

**Roof –Tatsuya POV**

"Hah… Hah… Crap… I was… so close to being caught…"

**[Tatsuya I think it's enough. I think you should give yourself up.]**

"Give up!? You must be joking Isreel!"

**[Tatsuya I know she is like a child, acts like one and looks like one but she is still a lady, a lady that cares and loves you. It's rude to leave her waiting and besides you haven't seen each other for some time. She might have changed.]**

"I doubt she has changed and you just want to tally her love level towards me…"

**[N-No, I don't… Anyway just give her a chance.]**

"Fine!" said Tatsuya reluctantly as he began to flare a little of his aura so Serafall would notice. He stood there for a couple of minutes watching the sun and the horizon when the door to the roof violently opened.

"TA-TAN!" shouted Serafall as in an instant she tackled Tatsuya into a hug. Tatsuya couldn't keep his balance as he dropped to the ground with Serafall sitting on top of him.

"Ta-Tan, I missed you!"

"Yeah, it's been a while Sera-chan. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good! What about you Ta-Tan?"

"I'm doing good too." replied Tatsuya when suddenly he felt something drop onto his shirt. He looked up to see Serafall covering her face but he knew she was crying.

"… Ta-tan… Don't… Lie… I know… What happened… You… almost died… I wanted… to visit you… But I didn't… have… time… I was… worried… I… cried… a lot…" said Serafall in a broken voice as emotion began to pour out of her. He knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the incident with Ophiuchus where he was almost killed from poison. Tatsuya was watching her cry when he brought his arms around her and brought her closer to his chest. " Shhh. There, there. Don't cry." whispered Tatsuya as he patted her back to calm her down. Serafall realized she was in Tatsuya's arms. She was really surprised at this since she was the one who usually hugged her but at the same time this embarrassed her. However she could feel his warmth and kindnesses sweeping into her, making her feel very safe.

After a while, she finally stopped crying and finally got off of Tatsuya. Tatsuya began to sit upright as he smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" asked Tatsuya as she nodded with smile. Seeing Serafall smile caused Tatsuya to shift a little closer to Serafall's face causing her to blush. Serafall gazed into Tatsuya's eye as she could feel his nose on her nose. Tatsuya smiled then moved a little closer when Serafall felt something soft on her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. The love of her life, Tatsuya, was kissing her cheeks.

"Ta-Ta-Tatsuya-sama!?"

"Tatsuya-kun…"

"Ta-tsu-ya!"

" " " "…" " " "

"Well… This is something unexpected."

The Fallen Angel girls, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia and Sirzechs had arrived at the roof when they witnessed Tatsuya kissing Serafall's cheeks. Tatsuya stopped kissing and looked up to see the Fallen Angel girls in rage, Issei glaring at him with jealousy for being able to kiss a Maou and the other three girls looking at the scene in shock from Tatsuya's action. Sirzechs was just chuckling and enjoying himself.

Raynare created a light sword and charged at Tatsuya. She tried to attack him with a vertical strike; only for Tatsuya to back flip out of the way.

"Hey. It's not nice to try to kill someone without a good reason."

"You kissed her!"

"Your point?"

"You kissed a Maou!"

"Ta-tan kissed me" muttered Serafall as she touched her cheek where she was kissed with her hand.

"Sera-chan is not a just a Maou but a girl like you, Raynare-chan. I can kiss with any girl I want. Besides it's just the cheeks. No reason to overreact. I mean I have kissed Mittelt before and you allowed me, remember?" argued Tatsuya as Raynare gave up and made her sword disappear. Tatsuya smiled and walked towards Serafall to help her up.

"I think that's it for today. Sera-chan, you should go to where Sitri-senpai is." said Tatsuya as she snapped out of her trance like state. She looked up at Tatsuya and gaze into his eyes before shaking her head again and looking away embarrassingly.

"Un, I better go see Sona-chan. Bye Ta-tan! It was great seeing you!" said Serafall as she waved a little bit and began to walk away. However she suddenly stopped and then ran back towards Tatsuya and jumped into his chest and kissed him in the lips. Tatsuya widened his eyes in surprise at the unexpected event as Serafall jumped off of his chest and fidgeted a little as she looked at him with a blush.

"That was my first kiss Ta-tan. You better take care of me next time okay? Bye!" smiled Serafall as she ran down the stairs. Tatsuya watched her leave with shock and surprise in his body. Everyone else looked at the sight with shock as Sirzechs blinked his eyes several times.

"Well… That was really unexpected…" said Sirzechs in amazement as he watched the door. Rias, Akeno, Asia and Issei were staring with shocked expressions while the Fallen Angel girls were glaring at Tatsuya with killing intent. Sensing this, Tatsuya snapped out of it and looked at each of the girls. He then smirked at the three of them as he summoned his Dragon wings.

"Well, I better get out of here. See ya!" exclaimed Tatsuya as he pushed himself towards the sky with incredible speed as the three girls looked up at him and opened their mouths.

" " "COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" " "

**Issei's home – Issei POV**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!" said Issei's mother who was in a trance looking at Asia on the TV.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

While drinking sake, Buchou's father was heartily laughing. That person, after drinking sake becomes a different cheerful person all together… Even though he was that much of a dandy person before.

After what happened on the roof, Issei, Rias, Asia and Sirzechs-sama went to Issei's home to eat dinner since Buchou's father was already there and soon after the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun. The participants were, his mother and father, Buchou's father and Sirzechs-sama. While gulping down sake, they were comparing the video they shot mutually.

The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying "End quickly, end quickly!". This was like being half dead.

They had cheekily shot him as well.

_Don't take shots of me working on my PVC clay! I don't know what my parents and Buchou's father talked about in school but it's certain they hit off well and had become close. Really, what happened?_

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…"

Buchou was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!" commented Sirzechs-sama as Buchou covered her face with her hands.

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" said Buchou as she ran away not being able to bear it anymore. Sirzechs-sama is knocked down by Grayfia-san's paper fan.

"Buchou!" said Issei as he became worried and chased after Buchou.

**Issei's room**

Buchou was sitting in front of his room. She was puffing her cheeks as if in displeasure.

"Bu-Buchou. Would you like to enter my room?"

Buchou nodded without any words. Somehow, she became a normal girl.

After entering the room, Buchou jumped on the bed, and was quiet while lying upside down.

It was a situation where it was difficult to say anything. Issei sat on the floor and was searching for some sensible words in his brain.

"My mother, father, and your family sure got along well."

"…..."

Although she didn't say anything, Issei continued without worrying about anything.

"This meeting is… I feel it is good. Dad and mom also seem to be enjoying it. Your father and the others as well…...there's also the point that they were too upbeat but…"

"…...I know. I am happy too that my father and Ise's father were talking happily."

_Ah, I got a reply. That's good._

"Hey, Ise."

"Yes."

"Are you happy to have met me?"

Issei turned to look at her as Buchou continues on.

"I am happy to have met Ise. A life without you is impossible. Think of it as an honor. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?"

_Y-You were that affectionate for me, huh…... I have got her favor as a servant!_

"It's an honor! I am also happy to have met Buchou! I can declare this positively!... But, when I think that someday Buchou will also get a boyfriend, I, can't take it…... thinking that you might go some place far away."

Buchou raises her head, and tells him.

"Ara, I, won't get myself a boyfriend, you know? More than that, for you to say that stuff, it's a bit of a shock."

"Eh? B-But, don't you have to get yourself a husband?"

"That's true. For the continuation of the house, getting a son-in law for the house is important."

_...? No, once more I didn't get it._

"I decided to model the son-in-law of my house, myself. If I have to do it any ways, I'll rear him according to my own ideals. That way is faster. Hey, Ise."

"Haah, I see."

_I didn't get it much but Buchou is going to raise the son-in-law herself, huh. If I were to wish, I want to be in that place but that itself was very hard. The future husband of Buchou…... What kind of husband will be born after being reared by Buchou? Nooo, I want to be in that place after all! …...But, I wonder if it's impossible._

"I have thought about my marriage ceremony as well, you know? Japanese style would be good. For the reception, someplace in Japan would be good. If you talk about a place with beautiful scenery then-."

_Buchou already had imagined it till there, huh. No, I want to marry Buchou!_

"-"

His mouth was suddenly closed. She had her arms around his neck.

_I received Buchou's kiss!? Uoooooooh! I-I am kissing Buchou once againnnnnnn! T-This, sensation of lips! To be able to taste it again! It's a soft and sensual contact! It's my second kiss with Buchou! I did it! I received Buchou's second kiss! Um, for what thing is this a reward for? N-No, let's leave the small details out! I-I want to be proficient in this sensationnnnn!_

While Issei was moved, abruptly Buchou's tongue was tasting his lips and like that it'll enter his mouth. His and Buchou's tongues intertwined a bit and doing that his neck pulled him back, and the kiss that he felt would go deeper had ended.

A thread of saliva was going though Buchou's mouth and his; Buchou seemed to be making an expression of regret.

_Uhiiii! For a thread of saliva to form from mine and Buchou's mouth! I feel like I'll die after being moved so much! No, it's all right to die! Ah, as I thought, no! If I had to die then I want to die after doing more tongue action with Buchou! More like, I don't want to ever forget the sensation of Buchou's licking! It was really amazing!_

"…Uh"

The one who had pulled his neck back was Asia. She's teary eyed.

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Ise. Even though he seemed to be enjoying his long awaited deep kiss that he was desiring… It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?"

_B-Buchou! Your method of being affectionate with your servant is escalating! I am happy! Thank you very much! But, due to the stimulation being too strong every-time my brain goes numb!_

"…Just... Buchou-san is unfair."

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno."

_What did you learn, Buchou! Uoooooh! Buchou and Asia are glaring at each otheeeeeeer! Once again in my room a battle of girls is beginning! Recently, it's happening a lot here!_

While Issei was thinking that, the silver haired Maid-san intervenes.

"You two, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Issei-sama, it's unwise."

She separates the two who are glaring at each other and Grayfia-san calms them down.

"That's true, fighting isn't good."

Moreover, Sirzechs-sama also enters his room.

"I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime."

_Talk? What would it be? Ah, Buchou and Akeno-san were called by Sirzechs-sama._

To him who was questioningly thinking that, Sirzechs-sama said something that was beyond his imagination.

"Let's talk about the other Bishop."

That was, about the mysterious Bishop who was already present before him and Asia were reincarnated.

**Next day, after school**

Issei was standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the 'Sealed classroom'.

Everyone from the club was gathered. Tatsuya, Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were also here. Even from the outside, this room was securely closed so they couldn't see inside of the room. What was it used for, the explanation was without exception but it seemed according to the conversation, that the other Bishop was here.

The other Bishop. For a long time, it was a mystery club member for both Asia and him. Likewise, except for newcomer Xenovia, Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels, the rest of the members knew about it.

He existed before Issei became a devil but, due to various circumstances, he couldn't participate in the Rating Game between the Phoenix household and the battle against Kokabiel.

According to the conversation, it seemed his ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Buchou wasn't able to completely control him with her powers, he was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups.

Last night, Sirzechs-sama explained it in his room, it seems Buchou received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight with the Phoenix house and the fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition of the other Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control him now. And with that we're in front of the "Sealed Classroom". A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." said Buchou. For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. _She's releasing the seal? If one were sealed in this cramped space for even half a day, wouldn't one go insane? It was impossible for me. If I were told that I was free to do anything in the old school building only in the night, I would have happily run out._

"I-is the person a hikikomori?" asked Issei as Buchou nodded and let out a sigh.

Kiba removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that.

_Seriously! Biggest earner….. How does that person earn?_

Akeno-san continued as if replying to his question.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

_Amazing! Negotiating through a computer! And with that, this kid took contracts from humans, huh!_

"… Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared and it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

_-!An outrageously high scream emitted from inside! W-What was it?_

Buchou wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno-san.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

The exchange happening inside was heard.

_Judging from the voice, it could have been a middle schooler but… a girl? Or was it a younger male? I couldn't say for sure yet. Though I could say that the person was extremely confused_.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" said Akeno-san with a gentle voice.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

…_W-wasn't that a serious case of hikikomori…...?_

Asia and Issei exchanged glances, and tilted their heads. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. The Fallen Angels looked each other with weird looks while Tatsuya leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Only Kiba and Koneko-chan understood the circumstances as Kiba was smiling bitterly and Koneko-chan was letting out a sigh.

He strengthened his resolve, and timidly peeked in. Walking in just a bit, he glanced in the room.

The curtains were tightly shut close. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well.

_A-a coffin?_

There was a single coffin present in one corner that seemed to be used in funerals abroad. Buchou and Akeno-san were in the interior.

_Was the bishop present past them?_

Approaching further, the one present there was a bishoujo with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Buchou and Akeno-san. She was shaking a lot.

_Wait, she was dressed in Kuoh Academy's girl's uniform. More like, she was extremely cute!_

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!"

_Wonderful! Another golden haired bishoujo after Asia, huh! I am happy! There would be two blonde bishops! There was no greater joy than that!_

Issei was happy like that but then Tatsuya's voice echoed from outside.

"Hyoudou, he might look like a girl but he is without a doubt a boy. I can tell."

…_Eh? For a moment, I doubted my ears. Plainly absurd words entered my ears. Yu-Yukimura, please stop with the jokes. Doesn't this kid look like a bishoujo!_

"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Yukimura! …Eh? Seriously?"

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." said Akeno-san calmly.

…_Hobby of dressing in female clothes? T-Then this kid was not wearing that uniform because he's a girl but-because of a hobby?_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" shirked Issei from shock.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" the golden haired girl-clothing guy let out a shriek due to his voice.

_Seriously! He's a boy even like this!? No no, no matter how you look at it, that part of him was more like a bishoujo than even girls! I seriously didn't get it! Even the voice was like a girl! His height was small as well!_

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei held his head with his arms, and crouched down in that place.

_This is irrational! For him to be a boy even though he was so cute! Was God merciless!? Wait, God wasn't present then! It was merciless! He definitely got his gender wrong! While inside his mother, he got something extra stuck on him! Uwaaaaaa, I can't take it!_

"Is it alright to have such a cruel story…... He perfectly looks like a bishoujo…for him to be a man…for him to have a penis on him…..." said Issei only for him to be knocked in the head by Tatsuya who had entered the room.

"…Talking about vulgar words is prohibited." said Koneko-chan as she entered the room. The other members also entered the room after her.

_Sorry, Koneko-chan. But, this is a cruel story!_

"It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a hikikomori, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone!?"

On his words the girl cross-dressing young boy refutes.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

"Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!"

"…Writings and dreams of people are transient."

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaan! That didn't sound like a joke!"

_However, that was cruel! I thought of him as a girl, but it was a girl's clothing guy!_

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?"

The girl's clothing guy asked Buchou. Buchou said it while pointing to him, Asia and Xenovia.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Issei Hyoudou; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia. The four people over there are Fallen Angels but don't worry they won't hurt you and that boy leaning on the wall is Tatsuya Yukimura, a member of the Dragon Race."

All of them said "nice to meet you" because they were introduced.

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" said girl's clothing-kun fearfully.

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?" said Buchou gently.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Somehow, Issei got angry. Also, Issei couldn't forgive him for being a male with that face. Issei approached him, and pulled his arms.

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside…"

It was the moment he was trying to pull him.

"Eeeeeek!"

Along with the girl clothing-kun's scream, the scenery in front of me became white.

**Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya opened his eyes only to see the others frozen in place. Tatsuya uncrossed his arms and began taking a look at each one. He then looked over at the boy who was shaking in one corner of the room.

**[A Half-Vampire with a Scared Gear that can stop time…]**

_Yea… Most likely the 'Forbidden Balor View' but it seems like he has no control over it_. thought Tatsuya as he began to slowly approach the boy.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Tatsuya as the boy looked with shock and surprise at him since he wasn't frozen.

"H-How is this possible? I thought that people who made direct contact with my eye would be stopped but somehow, Dragon-san, you-"

"You can call me Tatsuya, Half-Vampire. Oh and don't worry about stopping me. I always have a little bit of senjutsu around my body in case something like this happen. Anyway you can't control your powers…" said Tatsuya only for the boy to simply cry out.

"Don't get angry! Please! Please don't hit meeeee!"

Tatsuya smiled and got done to his knees and patted his head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I won't hit you. I just want to get to know you better." said Tatsuya as he looked over at the others and then back towards the boy.

"How long will they be frozen?"

"I don't know… maybe a couple more minutes or so…"

"Hah… Alright, might as well negate the time stopping effect then."

"How, Tatsuya-san?"

"Just saying, kid. I am a Shinto Demi-god. Nothing is impossible for me." said Tatsuya with a smirk as the boy widened his eyes from his words. Tatsuya then turned to face the others and clapped his hands really loudly. Suddenly the other members began to wake up and looked around the room in wonder.

"Huh? What just happened? Wait, why is Yukimura and the boy over there? Weren't they closer to us a second ago?"

"This is strange. Something in this moment…..."

"…...It's certain something happened."

Issei, Asia and Xenovia were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon. The Fallen Angels also looked around with confusing looks. However the rest of the members were only letting out sighs. Kiba and the others of course knew about it.

"To think you were immune to his time stopping power and even able to return back to normal. That is impressive." said Rias as Tatsuya shrugged his shoulder.

"I always have my body covered with a little bit of senjutsu to negate these kinds of abilities." explained Tatsuya as Rias nodded her head in agreement. Akeno-san then began to explain to Issei and the others since they had a look of doubt.

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

Buchou went towards the boy and hugged the boy from behind, and said to them.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was mainly the Class Observation and Tatsuya running away from Serafall with a little cute moment for them. Next chapter is going to be about Issei gaining Ascalon and Tatsuya going to Takamagahara! Lots of gods and goddess will appear next chapter so that will be interesting.**

**This chapter introduced 5 OC characters. Youko Yukimura or Amaterasu, Leader of the Shinto Faction and Shinto Goddess of the Sun and Grandmother of Tatsuya. Kouki Yukimura, Grandfather of Tatsuya and a Nine tailed fox. Former King of Kyoto and now one of the main generals of the Shinto Army. Phoenix, a member of the Cero and codenamed Zeta. Liliana Kranjcar, a character from Campione! and Cero member with the codename Iota. Lastly Leo, also a member of the Cero and codenamed Theta. The three of them will have some interesting fights coming up during the Three Factions Meeting. **

**DDudegt68: WIP means work in progress**

**Guest: I want to Isabela to stay in Issei's harem since she already respects Issei so I can use that to build it into love. Also I want Rossweisse to be with Tatsuya because she is a former Valkyrie who serve Norse gods and since Tatsuya is the Grandson of Odin, I feel it's fitting for her to be with Tatsuya. Plus I am able to make Rossweisse and Tatsuya as childhood friends since Tatsuya lived in Asgard to learn about his Norse powers. **

**I have decided to add Le Fay to Issei's harem and have decided to move Kunou to Tatsuya's harem and keep Yasaka in his harem as well. You will see in the later chapters how it will turn out ;) **

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Thanks to everyone I now have close to 20,000 views, 50 followers and 49 favorites! Thank you to everyone for reading my story and liking it. You guys are amazing. Anyway see ya soon :)**


	16. Chapter 15

****Here is the 15th Chapter of a Life of a Warrior****

* * *

**Clubroom – Issei POV**

"Forbidden Balor View?" asks Issei as Buchou nods her head.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?" asked Issei once again only for Tatsuya, who was leaning on the wall close by to respond.

"Yeah, that's true. But your doubling power and Vali's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?" Issei shrugged slight at Tatsuya's words as Buchou continued to speak.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

_Just like I thought._

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

On his words Buchou brings out a book in her hands from mid air, flips the pages of the book, and presents it to him opened. Looking at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces.

"It's a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?" asks Issei as Kiba answers his question.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece." Akeno-san added as Kiba continues.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possess a Mutation piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

_Oh, meaning Buchou used a rare piece on Gasper._

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

…_! B-Balance breaker? That is, even in the best of times a dangerous thing, right? If the guy who's incapable of controlling his own power attains it…... Not to mention, a Sacred Gear that stops time! _thought Issei as he was shocked. Seeing this, Buchou also put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems the people that evaluated me judged that I might be able to control Gasper now. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain balance breaker."

_Leaving Kiba aside, mine is limited with conditions attached, and that too is incomplete, you know? Ah, I heard that I too was valued quite a lot when I defeated that bastard Raiser. My master Buchou would have been valued even more I guess._

Even though Tatsuya helped, they were able to defend their base without any large destruction in the incident with Kokabiel.

That's why, if it's the current Buchou, she may be able to handle Gasper, is what the big people judged.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..."

There's a big cardboard box placed beside him. He was speaking from there. Issei kicked it silently.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" shouted Gasper fearfully. Due to him being extremely scared of the outside world, it seems he has entered a cardboard box.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." says Buchou as Issei looked at the box in amazement. He then thought of something and turned to face Buchou.

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?" asked Issei as she nods to his question. She opens her mouth to answer his question, only for Tatsuya to answer faster than her.

"He's a Day walker which is a special vampire blood that allows him to move in the day. However, he may dislike it."

_Day walker? Heh, there was a vampire like that, huh. _thought Issei as Gasper began to scream from the cardboard box.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

_I see, I see. Even for devils, the sun is like a natural enemy. However, since we're students of this school, it's not good if we don't attend school during the day, you know?_

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" said Issei as he just screams.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside is a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

…_...This is terrible. I wonder what's wrong._

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?" asked Issei

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." answered Buchou.

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

_If you're a vampire with intense likes and dislikes then what the hell will you do!_

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

_Is it because they're first year class comrades, she won't be merciful? Huh? Even though I am of a higher class, she doesn't go easy on me?_

"Tatsuya." said Buchou as Tatsuya turned his head slightly to her as she bowed her head a little.

"I know you might be busy but do you mind if you train Gasper with Ise, Asia, Koneko and Xenovia? Akeno and I will have to go to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions." asked Buchou as Tatsuya looked at her. He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Oh, and Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

_Buchou has it tough too. Wait, Kiba was called by Maou-sama. About that Holy-demonic sword? Ah, if I remember correctly, that sword is, since originally that balance breaker was an impossible phenomenon, so it is an irregular form for a Sacred Gear. Well, wanting to investigate would be natural._

"Tatsuya-kun, Ise-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-chan, Xenovia and Tatsuya are here too, we'll do something. Probably."

_To be honest, I am a bit uneasy… The hikikomori vampire. I am very worried about the future._

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" spoke Akeno-san to the cardboard box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Ise, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes, if I am requested by Akeno-san, then I'll do my best as well!"

_I can't betray Buchou and Akeno-san's expectations!_

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasper's Cardboard box.

_Wanted to face off against, wait… Do you want to destroy Gasper…? _thought Issei as Tatsuya face palmed and shook her head in dismay.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

"Xenovia, please don't try to kill him. And by the way, if you try to exorcise him, you will also get damage. Remember that." said Tatsuya as they head outside to start his training.

**Evening – Issei POV**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

The holy sword wielder was still chasing the vampire as evening approached.

Looking from an outsider's perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura.

Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, he'll be destroyed in an instant.

It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

She's a lively lady as usual. This lady who's swinging the legendary weapon and chasing him seems to be happy as well.

Now that Issei thinks about it, after she's become used to living here, Xenovia said that from what she does and what she has to do, everything is enjoyable.

That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…..." sais Asia regretfully and tearfully.

At his house she used to say that she wanted to meet the other Bishop many times so she was anticipating her meeting. Even though it's their long awaited encounter, since he's a max level human hater, it can't be helped. Well, we all are devils.

_More like, not even seeing our Asia's face…... Shit! I can't forgive that part._

However, he has to bear with it. Although he's a senpai as a devil, he's a junior in school. There's also the part where he would have to guide him as his senpai as well.

Koneko-chan was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

_Are these two 1st years getting along well…? I had heard that Koneko-chan could be a unique irritating character but… is she bullying? More like, Koneko-chan is calling him "Gya-kun". _

While those two are chasing the vampire, Tatsuya was sitting near a tree listening to music while taking a short nap. Issei sighed at him. Although he was one of the strongest beings in the world, he was extremely lazy and laidback.

"Oh oh, they're at it." said Saji as he walks over to Issei.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" said Saji happily.

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing." said Issei with a sigh as Saji turned to him with a heartbroken look.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross-dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flowerbed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flowerbed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." said Saji as he puffs out his chest magnificently.

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near them. When he moved his gaze to the direction, he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata. Issei recognized him.

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly and because of his words the atmosphere completely changes. Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia hides behind Issei, he made his boosted gear appear as if protecting her.

_Why is the Governor of the fallen angels at a place like this!? _wondered Issei as Saji also brings out his Scared Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Maybe cause of his serious response, Saji made a battle position as well. Azazel smiles bitterly at their postures. Let alone thirst for blood, Issei didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him." Azazel said but nobody thawed his or her posture.

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Kiba, then I won't let you do it!"

_Since Kiba became a rare balance breaker, does he plan on making him an offer?_

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. -I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring." said Azazel as he approached them slowly while scratching his head. Issei's hand was trembling in fear as he approached. He suddenly stopped and turned his head to the left to see Tatsuya sleeping. Azazel smirked and put his finger in front of lips to signal the people here to stay quiet. Everyone watched with curious looks as he began to sneakily walk towards Tatsuya. He brought his arm out and was about to touch his shoulder when Tatsuya's eyes opened. He grabbed Azazel's arm and threw him to a tree nearby. From the impact, the tree crashed down with a loud bang. Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance as he jumped up and removed his headphones while the others watched him with shocked looks.

"What do you want Azazel?" asked Tatsuya as glared at him with a displeasured look as Azazel stepped out of the rubble holding his head.

"Geez Tatsuya. You didn't have to throw me into a tree."

"Then don't disturb my nap next time. Got it, Shitty Governor?" replied Tatsuya as Azazel waved his hand at Tatsuya's words. He then pointed at a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. Azazel began to approach Gasper as he continues to speak.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

Azazel peers into Gasper's eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the Fallen Angels approached him.

However, Issei don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond. Tatsuya just stood there while shaking his head at him.

Looking at him, Gasper is looking like he's being attacked by the fallen angel but Azazel turns around towards them, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….."

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing?

_No no, this guy is the Governor of the fallen angels, you know? The boss of the old enemy of the devils! It's obvious that he's a bad guy!_ thought Issei but he didn't feel any hostility after all.

Issei remembered about what Kokabiel said.

"_His sacred gear collection hobby is abnormal." -is what he said. Is this related to that?_

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." says the Fallen Angel Governor and with a single look turns to leave the place. However he stops once and turned his face towards Issei.

"Sorry for Vali, our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

"What about you, won't you apologize for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?" complained Issei, only for Azazel to show a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize."

"What a creepy hobby." mused Tatsuya as Azazel glared at him

"Shut up Tatsuya. I will do whatever I want."

"Whatever. Anyway shouldn't you get back to Raynare and the others? I'm sure you sneaked out without telling them. If you go back now, I won't call them." said Tatsuya as he pulled out his phone. Azazel sighed and started to leave the place but just before he completely disappeared, he called out to Tatsuya.

"I will see you at the meeting place, Tatsuya."

"Yea. See you there, Governor."

With those words, he left the place. Everyone exchanged glances with each other as they stared at Tatsuya who turned around and sighed.

"Alright, you heard the Governor. Saji, attach your line on Gasper and suck the excess power. In exchange for your help, I will help you out with the flower bed." said Tatsuya as everyone nodded and thus began Gasper's Scared Gear training.

Saji connected the tongue of the Absorption Line on Gasper, and sucks the excess power. As Azazel said, absorption was possible.

…_.Seriously, he's well informed about the sacred gears, that Governor-san. _wondered Issei as they began to throw volleyballs at Gasper who would stop them when they got into Gasper's field of vision. The objects can be only stopped completely for a few minutes interval. If it was a ball, it was stopped in mid air and stayed like that. If it's a living thing, its movements were stopped and remained in the same posture. The people that got stopped, in that interval, they were completely stopped, to the point of consciousness, they don't have any memory of the interval when they were stopped. Issei experienced it as well so he knows.

There's no problem with things entering his field of vision but it's no doubt that it's a powerful sacred gear. The closer you enter his field of vision, the longer you get stopped, the farther you are the bigger the range of vision but the time of stoppage gets shorter.

Because Gasper is unable to effectively use his sacred gear, only certain things within his field of vision can be stopped.

Since it's still impossible for him to invoke it consciously, there were also accidental cases when the moment he glanced towards someone and a part of their body became lightly stopped.

During those times, Gasper would yell out apologizing "Sorryyyyyyy" and try to run away only for Tatsuya to freeze his feet to the ground to make sure he doesn't run.

It would be good if he would only stop the ball coming in his direction, but it's very difficult. The sacred gear's ability is one thing, but the training of the owner, Gasper himself, is difficult.

However, because Buchou asked him, he had to accompany this guy. He will make this guy into a magnificent time user.

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" said Buchou as she worriedly came to see them after making some sandwiches. The person in question is having his power sucked continuously and saying 'Eek Eek'.

They are eating the sandwiches during rest time.

_Kuh! The miraculous spice does its work and it's super tasty!_

"Buchou, it's tasty!"

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

_Even then it's really delicious!_

Saji also groaned "Tasty!"

Akeno-san and Kiba who are not here are with Sirzechs-sama or somewhere.

Buchou is surprised to hear about Azazel but Buchou says,

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person."

For some reason, she started to ponder.

"Rias-senpai's back, I will be going back to working on my flower bed."

After taking in 2, no, 3 sandwiches Buchou made in his mouth, he says that.

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks."

The bastard Saji, after making Buchou say her thanks, goes red in the face.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

Saji is a good guy after all. His mouth is bad but he kept them company for quite some time.

"You are going to help right Tatsuya?" asked Saji as Tatsuya nodded and began to walk with him.

"Later, Hyoudou. Work hard."

"Yeah, thanks."

After Issei said his thanks as well, Saji left the place with Tatsuya.

After sending Saji off, Buchou said to Gasper who was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training."

_Ooh! Buchou, this is promising! Buchou treats her servants preciously after all. Above all, she'll properly keep company in the training! She's doing it for me even now._

"I-I'll do my besttttttt."

On Buchou's voice, while exhausted, Gasper stood up as well.

_Alright. I'll keep him company to the end as well today!_

Like this, Gasper's Sacred Gear practice continued till the night.

**Clubroom – Issei POV**

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise."

Buchou was apologizing in front of the door of Gasper's room.

"I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well….."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper who had locked himself in the old school building and could be heard crying loudly to the point of dying. Last night he went with Issei to see how Devils work but because he hates people, he couldn't control his Scared Gear and causes trouble to people, it seems his worries are complex.

Issei had heard from Buchou that Gasper's father is from a noble family of Vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, he wasn't pure blooded. Issei heard they hate those who are non pure bloods even more than devils, the vampires who scorn those who are non pure bloods, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating. Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster; he had no place he could call home. However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human- a special sacred gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to, as he grew older, I hear his powers will also became greater. Even if he wants to become friends, sometimes by some chance his sacred gear gets activated, it will stop the other person.

"Hey, Ise. How would you feel if you could stop time?" Buchou asked to Issei.

"….I, am a bit scared."

_Even if I imagine it, there's only bad images. If I stop time, what will I do? While my time was stopped, what will happen to me? It will definitely bug me. Even if the other person doesn't think about it._

The people who were stopped by Gasper must have thought that. If suspicion gets born once inside the heart, then companionship became impossible, and they must have started to fear Gasper. Gasper experienced that time and again. It's the unhappiness that is tasted by those who obtain Sacred Gears.

Asia was the same as well. From being called a holy maiden to a witch.

It seems the sacred gears are a gift from God. He had heard that even though God isn't here, but since the Sacred Gear program God left is still living and operating, the sacred gears won't die out. Indeed they are powerful as weapons but corresponding to that it has the power to make the user unhappy as well.

"I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" said Gasper as he sobbed inside his room.

He was chased out of his house as well, in any world Gasper wasn't able to live; he lived on the streets. At that time he was targeted by Vampire hunters and lost his life once. It seems Buchou picked him up there. However, in those days, Gasper who was endowed with a powerful power couldn't be controlled by Buchou, and was ordered to be sealed by the higher ups. And then, his seal has been lifted now.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King." said Buchou with depressed tone.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-."

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it." said Issei since he knew that the meeting is important.

The bosses of the three great powers are going to assemble. That setting is important. If something inconvenient occurs on the same day, with just that the gap between them may increase much more.

"It's all right. I finally got a male kouhai! I will do something about it!" said Issei as he puffed his chest out. He was bluffing since he didn't have much confidence but he knew he had to make himself look cool in front of Buchou.

"Ise. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?"

"Yes!"

After hearing his vigorous response, Buchou nodded with a smile. As if regretfully and worriedly, Buchou glanced at Gasper's room once and left this place. After seeing Buchou off, he took a deep breath, and sat in front of the door.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

Issei furiously remained seated for an hour, but there is no change. There is no sign of him coming out either.

…_Just sitting quietly like this isn't going to help, huh_. While feeling that, he tried talking to him.

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?"

"….."

He talked across the door.

"I also possess a sacred gear in which one of the strongest dragon resides in. However, my life was not as amazing as yours who was a vampire, or like Kiba. I was a normal male high school student. I… to be honest, am scared. While using the dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

_Since there isn't anything else for me._

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?" Gasper replied. Issei felt good that he was listening but the question he asked was difficult.

"…No… Since I am an idiot, I don't get the difficult stuff. Just that-."

"Just that?"

"-I don't want to see Buchou's tears once more. During the time we did the rating game, we all lost. I was defeated, hollow to the point where I don't have any memories of when I was defeated. I was pathetic… even then, I could only remember Buchou crying."

He closed his fist tightly. That time, even remembering it now is mortifying.

"…It was intense. It's deeply etched onto the interior of my brain. Not to mention, my comrades kept getting defeated one after another. In the end, only I remained… Even now I see it in my dreams. It's a dream where I am running around on the battlefield alone. I finally found Buchou but, she was crying and I was unable to do anything…"

With a dull sound the door opened up a bit.

"…I wasn't present during that time."

Gasper's profile appeared from behind the door and he looked like he was earnestly holding back his tears.

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?"

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear….."

As he touch Gasper's head, he peer into both his eyes. His sacred gear is present here. The ability to stop time.

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after you. ….Well, as a devil you would be a senpai. But, in real life I am your senpai so leave it to me."

"-"

Gasper blinks in surprise but he continued.

"Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. Even if I am like this, I house the legendary dragon's power, you know?"

He gave out a smile but Gasper was troubled by his comment.

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear."

_That time, he said that. If it can be done with this then I think it's a cheap price…..Will I become a vampire? I have heard that if you're a virgin and are bitten by a vampire then you become one but….._

However Gasper shook his head horizontally.

"… I am scared of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know."

"-."

Just by a few words from him Gasper showed a surprised expression from the bottom of his heart.

"Did I say something weird? Because, isn't it the best to be able to stop time? If I possessed that sacred gear then, it would be terrific. I would definitely use it on the class' girls, no, on the school's girls to do indecent things. I can affirm this. I would be crawling on the corridor and peeking at girl's panties I guess. Ah, if it's that sacred gear then, I would stop B-Buchou and use it on her b-boobs….! Ah, just thinking about that I would be able to do as I wish with those boobs, my drool isn't stopping! That's it! A-A-Akeno-san's boobs are good too! Rather, peeking at her panties is good too! Uwah, my wild ideas aren't stopping!"

_Wait, this isn't the time to be saying such stuff with drool hanging on me! Aah, Gasper would definitely be shocked of me and…_ thought Issei when he turned to Gasper only to see that he was smiling as if happy.

"Ise-senpai, you're a kind person."

He said that with the finest quality smile.

_Uh, even though he's a male my heart just skipped a beat for a moment. This is dangerous._

"It's the first time I've been told that. People didn't ever tell me that they were jealous of me. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Ise-senpai, you're a funny person."

_That may be true. Sorry for being a lecher._

"Got it, listen closely, Gasper. …I want to transfer the power of the Sekiryuutei onto Buchou's boobs."

On hearing his straightforward feelings, Gasper let out a surprised expression but gradually his eyes moistened.

"…Amazing, Ise-senpai. While possessing a powerful Sacred Gear, to be able to face forward with indecency that much…. It's a thought process that won't reach me, I don't know why but I sensed a bit of your dreams and your wishes. Ise-senpai, your lusts are overflowing with courage, right."

_Hahaha, I feel like I am being made fun of, maybe it's my imagination!_

"Yeah that must be it! It's a powerful sacred gear! I can use it! I will use my sacred gear in order to satisfy my sexual desires! I have declared it to the dragon residing in my gauntlet as well! I'll suck Buchou's breasts! And then, as a new objective I'll transfer the gift onto Buchou's breasts! No, it's fine to transfer it to Akeno-san's boobs as well! Uwah! My dreams are increasingggggggggggg!"

_Oh, not good. I unconsciously made a speech fervently and my drool is hanging. Not good._

"I-I also feel that I got a bit of courage flowing in me. In reality it's only a bit though…."

"Good good, you're a nice kid. Here, look at my right hand. I have rubbed Buchou's breasts with this hand, you know?"

Gasper looked with astonished eyes onto his right hand upon hearing his speech.

_Fufufu, this is my prideful story. __Saji also bit on this story. I am happy that Gasper also bit on this story. He's a male after all._

"R-Really? N-No way… To be able to touch your master who is an upper class devil… With Ise-senpai there are only surprising things occurring…."

"Also, about the story of transferring it to boobs, it's Maou-sama's idea. I have thought of following Maou Sirzechs-sama for my entire life. That person is amazing! He's drawing out my abilities!"

"B-Boob transfer…..to be able to use the possibilities of the Longinus beyond the general domain….. Maou-sama is the strongest after all."

Before he knew it he had entered his room and was conversing deeply with Gasper.

"As expected of Ise-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately."

While Gasper and Issei were talking to each other unreservedly, the one who appeared was Kiba. He entered the room as if peering into it_._

_Was he worried? As always he's a good guy... __That's right, perfect timing._ thought Issei as the entire male members of the Gremory Group have gathered, he began his important announcement.

"Kiba, I have something to talk about."

"What is it, Ise-kun."

"Me, you and Gasper are males."

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"That has…. Roused my interest. What do you mean?"

_Oh, Kiba bit it as well. All right, let's talk about my plan._

"Firstly, I gather up power. Then, after transferring it to Gasper, he will stop the time of the surroundings. At that time, I will touch the girls who are stopped as much as I want."

"…You once again thought up some ecchi ideas. Well that's that but if it's just that much then there isn't any duty of mine, is there?"

On his plan Kiba let out the words lightly but he explained more calmly.

"No, there is. You go to balance breaker mode, and protect me. Maybe while I am doing ecchi stuff the enemy may attack. This is an important cooperation."

"Ise-kun, if it's for you then I'll do anything but…let's talk about the future seriously. -your method of using your power is too ecchi. Ddraig will cry, you know?"

**[Kiba is a good guy.]**

_Don't say it in a teary voice, Ddraig! Since I am your possessor, assist me in my erotic ideas!_

"Kiba, you bastard! Don't look at me with that pitiful look! You handsome bastard! You have it good! You can eat girls all you want! I can't even eat a single one!"

"…..Since it's you, once you realize it, you'll be addicted to it, Buchou and the others seem to pamper you as well so stop what you're saying…They do say that self realization is a terrifying thing."

Kiba says something with a profound meaning but Issei decides to ignore it.

"All right, male comrades, let's speak frankly. …First round [The best part that you like about a girl]! First is me! I like looking at girl's boobs and legs!"

Kiba and Gasper are smiling bitterly but didn't dislike it. But Issei didn't miss out the fact that Gasper had been shaking his hands from the start to the end.

_He's scared probably I think. Not of us, but of stopping us…_

He's scared of his time stopping Sacred Gear, which may invoke at any time from the bottom of his heart. Of the conclusion that the Sacred Gear brings about.

If he stops the other person, he'll be hated. Because of that fear his body and mind are driven into a corner.

_However, let's enjoy it even if it's for now. No, I want to make him enjoy it._

"Sorry but is it all right if I am inside the cardboard box? …I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box." said Gasper apologetically.

It's regrettable but Issei allowed it. There's no helping it since it's the first time. Forcing him isn't good either. Let's bring him out from his cardboard box gradually.

"Ah, this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis….."

_Is it that much! Is the cardboard box that comforting for you!_

…_.However, this guy, the cardboard box suits him…. More like I am used to seeing him inside it. The cardboard box vampire. Since it's an extremely new development I am troubled by how to react…._

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this-"

Issei made two holes in a paper bag kept in the room and placed it on top of Gasper's head.

"T-This is….."

The cross dressing young boy wore a paper bag on his head in the dimly lit room. A red glint made by his eyes is coming from the part where he had opened holes.

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

_He's sluggishly coming closer to the path of a zombie! What intensity! No matter how you look at it. It's a degenerate! I am seriously scared!_

"Ah, but, this… It's good right. It may suit me…."

"Gasper, for the first time I have felt that you're amazing."

"R-Really….? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase….."

_Yeah. More than a vampire, it's a pervert at full power. I am beaten. These people around me are all weird._

Like this, the indecent talk of males only through the night began. Issei knew it but Kiba was surprisingly a lecher himself.

**Outside of the door – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya stood there, leaning on the wall and listening into the conversations between the three males of the Gremory Group. Currently they are talking about girls due to Issei asking perverted questions to other two members.

**[Aren't you going to join in Tatsuya?]**

_Nah… I just came to check up on Gasper and maybe talk to him but looks like Hyoudou beat me to it._

**[Kukuku. I see… However it's surprising to see that the other two are pretty perverted like the Sekiryuutei.]**

_They are guys. It's normal. Anyway I shouldn't be listening in. I might as well get home and prepare for the Shinto Gods meeting tomorrow. _Tatsuya said mentally as he began to silently walk away from the sight and quickly teleported home.

**Next Day**

Tatsuya stood on top of the roof of a certain shrine with his hands in his pocket. He closed his eyes for a bit when he felt a certain aura coming towards him. He smirked slightly before turning his head towards it.

"Hey Michael. I'm guessing you are going to meet the Sekiryuutei?"

"Yes and I was thinking to award Ascalon to him."

"Really? The Ascalon? You know he can't use swords right?"

"He may not be able to use swords, he should be able to use the aura of the Dragon slayer to fight against Dragon class opponents."

"Hm… Makes sense… How's Gabriel? She isn't coming right?"

"Ufufu… Don't worry she wouldn't be coming. She is very busy right now. I heard you kissed her." said Michael with a smile as Tatsuya blushed slightly and scratched his cheeks.

"Why do you know about that?"

"Why, she has been talking about the kiss to other female Angels and Seraphs. She looked very happy about it."

"Hah… That girl… Anyway looks like he's here so I will leave."

"I see… Well I will see you at the meeting then."

"Yea. See you there." said Tatsuya as his wings spurred out of his back and he flapped it to fly quickly into the air. He looked down once to see Michael introducing himself to Issei as Issei looked on with a shocked expression.

**Shrine – Issei POV**

With Akeno-san leading, Issei and Michael-san headed to the main shrine.

A halo is the proof of an Angel. Issei had heard this from Buchou before. For Angels, their identifying features are the halo above their head and their white feathers, Fallen Angels' feature is that they don't have a halo and their wings are black. Michael-san had golden wings. He has the aura of a big person floating around him.

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the center, he felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled his skin. The aura was full of danger signals.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

_Huh? Will he be giving me something?_ Issei sent his gaze towards the direction Michael-san is pointing at with his fingers; over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura.

…_.Uwah, this must be a holy sword!_ _Even the ignorant me knows this surge very well._ thought Issei as he had seen the holy auras of Excalibur and Durandal.

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

_No, I don't know anything about any George or Saint George at all you know._

**[It's a famous dragon slayer. Well, you should also study a bit more.]**

_Shut up! And, what's up with that Dragon Slayer. Doesn't it have a dangerous smell just from the name itself?_

**[A group of people who made slaying dragons their job and also the term used for the weapon they used.]**

…_.Assassins specializing in dragons, huh. Scary. Does that mean I am also a target? I dislike this more and more…._

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?"

_Is what Michael-san is saying but is it possible?_

**[It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]**

_Is that so. Yeah, how should I do it. More like, listen to my question._

"Why, give it to me?"

_No matter how much I think I ask him that. Why is this seemingly valuable thing being given to me? I am the old enemy for the angels, not to mention, I am housing the dragon that caused trouble during the war a long time ago. I think I am the worst existence for them._

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but we lost our creator, God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the Fallen Angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small-scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well." answered Michael-san with a smile.

_Haa. Michael-san is saying quite difficult things. Meaning, this time's meeting is important, and he wants to make peace with us Devils and Fallen Angels. However, other powers? What's with that? Is there something else besides the three great powers?_

**[About that. Other than powers written in the Holy Scriptures, other mythological systems exist as well.]**

…_Other mythologies? What's that? Ddraig, that's the first time I have heard of that….? Do you have any examples?_

**[Ordinarily, they don't walk over from their territory. Since an implicit anti-war agreement was present. However, we don't know if the others will move when they find out that the God of the Holy Scriptures has died. This talk is also about making sure that the three great powers don't utter the non-existence of the God of the Holy Scriptures outside. Hmm… An example would be Tatsuya. He is a Demi-god of Shinto Faction or the Shinto Religion, a different mythology that is unique to Japan.]**

_? Okay I understand about Tatsuya but I don't get the other bits Ddraig. I don't know about the deep internal conditions between the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you know?_

Michael-san continues on his talk to Issei whose questions weren't answered.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword. From now on Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon will probably target you. I thought that for the rumored 'The weakest host in history ', it may become a supporting weapon."

_Sorry for being the weakest! Even like this I am working hard, you know! __It's all things I don't know but I understood that he's giving me this sword. No, but why me?_

"Is giving it to me all right? More like, why me?"

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white Dragon. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray."

_I have heard that story from Ddraig before. And so master Ddraig he's saying something._

**[…Who knows.]**

_So you'll play dumb, huh. Meh, it's all right._

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you-in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?"

_I thought of something but… since the top of the Angels is saying it with a smile on his face, I'll believe it is the truth._

Issei turned himself towards the above mentioned sword.

_But, can I touch it? Isn't a holy sword dangerous for devils? Not to mention, isn't it the worst case for it to be a Dragon slayer!_

Akeno-san says to him who was having difficulty in extending his hand.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it."

_Seriously? If Akeno-san says it then it must be true. If it's Akeno-san saying it then I can believe it!_

Issei fearfully took the holy sword floating in mid air in his hand.

…_Nothing happened. I feel the holy aura but no damage or bad power is flowing into me. It seriously seems fine?_

**[Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.]**

_You say that but even if I am told that…_

For the time being Issei focused on invoking his sacred gear, and made the red gauntlet appear. He then tried combining the surge of Boosted Gear with surge of the holy sword in his hand.

The holy aura flows into the Sacred Gear. It passes through the sacred gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into his body but slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power.

After running the red flash, a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of his left hand.

"….It seriously combined."

_Amazing. The sacred gear and the holy sword integrated. The sacred sword grew out of the boosted gear!_

After confirming it Michael clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

_Huh? You're already leaving? Ah. There was something I wanted to say if I met the Angel side._

"U-Um, I, want to say something to you."

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

After saying that, Michael-san's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

**Shrine **

"Here's some tea."

"Ah, thanks a lot."

They are in the shrine after Michael-san left. He is intruding on the grounds that Akeno-san lives in. After passing through a Japanese style room, he was having tea in a room that looks like a tea ceremony room.

_If I remember correctly, you drink it after turning the cup 3 times, right? 1 time, 2 times, 3 times. It's bitter._

Akeno-san is looking at his reaction and laughing with a low voice.

"Did Akeno-san work with Michael-san on the sword present here?"

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

_The setting of the 3 great power's conference, and also this sword; Buchou and Akeno-san's work is quite a lot and must be hectic… Is this the mission of the King and Queen? I have to work so that I don't get in their way and be the partner of Gasper like I was asked. We're finally alone. Let's try asking Akeno-san about the things I wanted to ask while we're like this._

Issei prepared himself and asked about the thing he had been worried about since the battle with Kokabiel.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of Fallen…"

On his question, Akeno-san's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the Fallen Angels, Baraqiel, and a human."

…_So it's true after all. Kokabiel did say to Akeno-san "The one having the power of Baraqiel"._

Akeno-san stares at him and talks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Baraqiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

_Was that the case. Akeno-san had complicated household conditions… Somehow, my house is too normal, huh. Uh, I asked her myself, now I am troubled by how to respond._

While Issei was searching his brain on what words to say next, Akeno-san expanded her wings from her back. Different from the usual two wings of devils, one wing was of a Devil, the other one was the black wing of a Fallen Angel.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of Fallen Angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Akeno-san is in self-derision.

"…How do you feel, Ise, after hearing that? You dislike Fallen Angels, right? They tried to kill you and Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, there's no way you can hold good thoughts about them."

"Yes. I dislike Fallen Angels."

Hearing that, Akeno-san's expression seemed to become sad. However, without caring Issei continued on speaking.

"But, I like Akeno-san."

"-."

Akeno-san had a surprised expression at his statement.

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it so… actually; I am thinking I asked a bad thing so I am regretting it now… I am really sorry. I have insensitive points so…."

"That's not the case, I have the blood of a Fallen Angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"It has no relation. Ah, how do I say it, Akeno-san, you're a kind senpai. No, um, I definitely dislike Fallen Angels but, I think that Akeno-san is different, even if you have the blood of Fallen Angels in you, Akeno-san is Akeno-san, and you are the vice president of the Occult research club, I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards Akeno-san. Even after hearing that Akeno-san has the blood of Fallen Angels I cannot come to hate you. I like you even now so, there's no problem right? Huh? What the hell am I saying? Sorry, no more sensitive words are coming to me…"

Hearing his words, Akeno-san was crying.

_Not good. Did I somehow hurt her? W-What should I do! I made a girl cry!_ However, Akeno-san floats out a smile, and wipes her tears.

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really get serious…"

_Huh, I didn't hear the second half clearly but, my words were "killing words."? Did I maybe say something bad?_

After Akeno-san got up, she came towards him and clung to him.

"A-Akeno-san…..?"

Akeno-san whispers in his ear who was having trouble on how to react.

"I have decided. I have decided. Ise-kun, do you like Rias?"

"Eh!? U-um, y-yes, of course I like her!"

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first and second position can't be shaken I guess…"

_First position? Second position? What ranking would this be for?_

To him who had questions controlling his face, while clinging to him Akeno-san says.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes!"

"I won't mind being 3rd position."

"…..3rd position?"

_T-Third position? Is it connected to the 1st and 2nd position of before? I-I don't get it!_

"Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Ise-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou."

_-. It's all words whose meaning I don't understand but I at least got the part about the lap pillow!_

"Eh? R-Really!?"

_Are you serious! A-Akeno-san's lap pillow! Uwaaaah, just by imagining it my excitement isn't dying!_

"Hey, Ise-kun, can you call me 'Akeno'?"

"Eh? I can't call my senpai in that overly-familiar way!"

"….Then, just once is fine. Please."

_If I am asked with those bleary eyes then…._ Issei swallowed in his spit, and murmured it after deciding.

"A-Akeno…"

"….I am happy. Ise….."

She hugs him further.

_Uwah, that voice right now, it wasn't the usual Akeno-san's dignified 'Ara ara, ufufu' but the voice of a normal girl! A voice as if fawning over someone. She's not the 'Vice President Himejima Akeno', but she became a normal female high schooler. That does something to my brain. More like, Akeno-san is cuuuuuuuuute! Wait, this feeling of boobs pressing on me! Akeno-san is soft as expected!_

Like that, Issei was lead onto Akeno-san's laps, the preparations for a lap pillow.

_Uooooooooooooh, to think I would have a third time in my life! Since it is the beloved Akeno-san, it's an inexpressible feeling!_

Akeno-san pats his head.

_It's a different feeling from Buchou too!_

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Ise-kun, does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes! It's the best!"

_Ah, Akeno-san's thighs are soft as well! It's the best sleeping place….._

"Um, I wonder what it is but… if this scene is seen by Buchou-."

"What about…..Buchou? Hey, Ise?"

_This voice is…._

Issei felt like his body had frozen in an instant. Issei brought his body up from that place and stiffly turned his head backwards. And there, his master, who was emitting the worst possible expanding crimson aura, was standing, like the two guardian deva kings.

_I'll be killed! _thought Issei as he could clearly see she was wearing the power of destruction.

"B-B-B-Bu-Bu-Bu-Buchou!? T-This is um!"

Buchou presses her hand on her forehead, lets out a huge sigh.

"There's no unpreparedness or chink…... To have a lap pillow from a lap other than me…!"

Feeling anger in her footsteps Buchou approached him.

_It hurts! My cheeks are being pulled by Buchou as hard as she can! Ooooooouch!_

Buchou asks him in a low intensity voice.

"What about the sword?"

"I-I got it!"

"What about Michael?"

"H-He left!"

"Then, there's no business left here! We're going back!"

Issei hurriedly follow Buchou who had turned on her heels. Issei bows to Akeno-san.

"I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou."

Akeno-san murmured something from behind. It had returned to the voice of the usual Akeno-san.

Issei didn't hear it properly but Buchou stopped for a while, then starts pulling his arm and leaves. It's like she wants to quickly get him away from this place.

**Outside of the Shrine**

The sound of Buchou's footsteps descending the shrine's stone steps were full of anger.

Issei, who was following behind her said nothing, and just tried not to be left behind. Buchou hates her servant, him to be touched by other girls. It seems Asia and Koneko-chan are ok but girls other than that, even if it's Akeno-san, she hates it.

_No, since it's Akeno-san who's closest to her, she hates it? No, I don't get my master's heart about that._ _But, if you look at it from my master, Buchou's perspective, it may look like betrayal. What should I do! There's no other way than to apologize! But, how do I apologize!? I really don't get it! If Buchou hates me then I'll die of sadness! _thought Issei as Buchou suddenly stops. Without turning towards him, Buchou asks.

"….Hey, Ise."

_What will she ask? I am scared! How should I answer her!? I can't find an answer!_

"Y-Yes."

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes?"

"Akeno is Fuku-Buchou. However, she is 'Akeno'….. …and I am?"

_Huh…? What do you mean? I think Akeno-san is 'Akeno-san' but….? __That's why, Buchou is…_

"Buchou…am I wrong?" answered Issei only for Buchou to shrug her shoulders.

"….That's right. I am Buchou. -But, 'Rias'."

_W-What is it. Her tone was really despondent. Did I say something wrong? Not being able to find the answer Buchou wants, I respond normally._

"Yes, Buchou is my master and an upper class devil, Rias Gremory….um, Buchou?"

Turning back, her expression seemed very sad.

"….What's that 'Number 1 candidate'…. Am I not the only one who's far off….!"

That voice wasn't the usual Buchou's voice brimming with elegance, but a normal girl's voice found anywhere.

**Tatsuya's home – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya was sitting on his couch with a book in his hand as he flipped the pages he had read. He looked up from the book to see Mittelt, Raynare, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner frantically writing reports and discussing amongst each other about different things. They were asked by Azazel to join him as his personal bodyguards along with Vali so they were right now preparing papers for the meeting. Tatsuya then looked up at the time and saw it was almost nine.

**[It's time Tatsuya.]**

_Yea I know _thought Tatsuya as he shut the book, threw it on the couch and stood up. The other girl's saw this and stopped working and looked up at him.

"Where are you going Tatsuya?" asked Raynare as Tatsuya was almost out of the living room. He stopped and turned his head a little with a smirk. He then pointed up at the ceiling before speaking.

"Takamagahara."

The girls widened their eyes and began to stand up when Tatsuya turned towards them and created a red magic circle with a Torii in the middle. The girls tried to step closer to Tatsuya, only for Tatsuya to shake his head and smile.

"Don't worry guys. It's a meeting between the Shinto Gods. I promise I will make it back soon. See ya later" said Tatsuya as red light began to shine from the magic circle and cover Tatsuya as he disappeared from their sight.

**Takamagahara**

Tatsuya rubbed his eyes and opened them to see a huge gate standing in front of him with a huge palace behind it. The palace was in the style of a huge Japanese castle with bits of gold littered the green wooden roof of the building. A wall surrounded the castle and outside this wall was where the soldiers of the Shinto army lived.

The castle was divided into four sections. The first section was the main castle was the gods would eat and meet up. The second section was the houses located near the Western Wall where many of the army generals, their families, their secretaries and heroes live so they can report quickly to the gods. His grandfather was one of them who live in the western wall. The third section was the houses near the Eastern Wall where some of the gods lived. The last section was on a plateau behind the castle where many of the major Gods lived. His grandmother was one of the few gods who live there. Tatsuya also had a house there but he uses that for storage and instead lives in a small house on the Western area whenever he stays over at Takamagahara.

Tatsuya took a deep breath and began to step forward when he sensed something coming towards him at top speed. He stepped out of the way when something crashed into the ground where he stood.

As the dust cleared, Tatsuya saw a red skinned shirtless horned man with pointed ears and short black hair slicked backwards, wearing blue pants standing up with drums surrounding him that had the tomoe symbol drawn on it. Tatsuya sighed and face palmed himself at the man.

"Hah… It's only you…"

"Ahahahaha! Long time no see Tatsu-bou! It seems you are getting stronger everyday!"

"Yes, it's been a while Raijin-sama."

"Ahahaha! No need to be so formal with me, Tatsu-bou! Just be yourself! Ahaha!" laughed Raijin as he began to pat Tatsuya's head with his gigantic hands. Since Raijin was closer to looking like a demon, he was much taller than Tatsuya and therefore bigger. Tatsuya looked at him with annoyed looks when something hit him. He looked at Raijin and asked with a curious look.

"Um Raijin? Why did you crash land?"

"Hmm? Oh that's because of-" started Raijin when strong winds blew him forward, causing him to crash into the gate in front of him head first.

"I caught you Raijin!" said a voice as the winds died down. Tatsuya turned to face the voice when he saw a green skinned shirtless horned man with orange hair slicked backwards, wearing brown pants and holding a white bag over his shoulder. This man was glaring at Raijin angrily but when he spotted Tatsuya, he calmed down and smiled at him.

"Oh Tatsuya-dono! It has been a while since we last met."

"Yes, it's been a while Fujin-sama. How are you doing?" asked Tatsuya as Fujin smiled at him and was about to answer when lightning crashed in front of him, causing Fujin to backflip and prepare himself.

"Fujin… You shit head… Was that really necessary?"

"You were in my way, Raijin. That's why I blew you away."

"In your way!? I was talking to Tatsu-bou!"

"You have no right to talk to Tatsuya-dono, belly eater!"

"What did you say, skirt peeper!?"

"... How dare you call me a skirt peeper! I do not send my winds to make skirts fly!"

"Sure you don't… Pervert…"

"That's it!" shouted Fujin as he summoned the winds to his body while Raijin began to summon lightning around him as the two of them were glaring at each other intensely. Tatsuya watched them and sighed at the sight. During his time here, the two of them would often fight each other to see who was better and would do a variety of different trials from running, fighting, swimming, etc. Tatsuya knew he had to stop them from fighting before it gets out of hand.

"That's enough, both of you! I will not have a fight start between the two of you at this moment!" said the voice as the three of them turned their heads to see a huge turquoise serpentine Dragon approaching them. Raijin and Fujin had a look of fear on their face as they began to bolt for the door and quickly pushed it open and ran straight for the palace. Tatsuya looked at them and shook his head and turned back to the huge Dragon. He smiled and bowed at him.

"Ryuujin-sama. It is good to see you again."

"Ah Tatsuya. It's good to see you again as well. I hope you were well. How's Isreel doing?"

**[It's been a while Ryuujin-dono.]**

"Isreel! It's been quite some time, old friend."

**[Kukuku. Yes it has.]**

With that the two Dragons began talking about the most random things like two old men remembering the past and talking about them. Tatsuya stood close by to the Ryuujin so Isreel was able to speak with him as both of them walked through the large gate.

After passing the gate, Tatsuya came upon the huge courtyard in front of the palace. He smiled to himself as he remembered the time when he used to play and run around here often during his spare time while his grandmother, Amaterasu would watch him while drinking some green tea. The courtyard still had the various cherry blossom trees and the small pond in the middle. Tatsuya began to turn right to follow Ryuujin since Isreel was still talking to him when suddenly he felt stuck in place with something soft, pressed onto his back. He looked down to see arms that were sparkling like snow wrapped around his waist.

Tatsuya turns his head slightly to see a girl with waist length white hair in a white kimono hugging him. She feels something watching her as she tilts her head up as the two of them gaze into each other. She looks back down with small blush on her cheeks from his gaze.

"Hey Kura-chan. Long time no see" said a smiling Tatsuya as he got out of her grip and turned his body to her. She looks back at him with her bright blue eyes and nods her head.

"… Long time no see, Tatsuya." she said as she turns her head to Ryuujin who was watching the scene in front of them.

"…. Ryuujin-sama… Can I borrow Tatsuya?"

"Of course Kuraokami. Hehe… Ah, such youth." said Ryuujin as he began to head towards the main hall after altering his shape into a smaller dragon to maneuver in the palace.

"… Let's go" she said as she grabs Tatsuya's hand and clasps her hand over his as she began to take a different route to the main hall. Tatsuya smiles and nods her head as the two walk hand in hand.

"How was Takamagahara without me, Kura-chan?"

"… Boring… I wasn't able to have with the person I wanted to be with…"

"Ahahaha… Sorry about that."

"…How long are you staying this time?"

"Not long. I will be leaving after the meeting. I need to return home to my roommates."

"… Roommates? You live with someone?"

"Yea. Four Fallen Angels. Three girls and a guy."

At Tatsuya's answer, Kuraokami stopped moving and turned her head to Tatsuya with a worried expression on her face.

"… Are they bothering you?"

"Nope. I am having fun with them staying. Why? Is something wrong?"

"… If you think its fine then I will believe you… Just be careful, okay?"

"Yea, don't worry about me Kura-ch-"

"Tatsu-kun!"

Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, a voice called out to him as something or someone hit him causing him to let go of Kuraokami's hand and causing him to fall over. Tatsuya rubbed his head a little as he opened his eyes and look at his chest to see a white haired girl with fox ears and fox tails hugging onto him while wearing a miko outfit.

"Tatsu-kun! It's been a while! I have missed you!" said the girl as she snuggled her head on Tatsuya's chest. Tatsuya smiled and rubbed her ears.

"It's good to see you too, Inari-chan." said Tatsuya as she purred in delight. However he could feel a col aura coming nearby. He looks towards the aura to see Kuraokami looking at Inari with angry eyes.

"… Inari… What are you doing?" said Kuraokami coldly as Inari jumped up from his chest and returned the glare.

"As you can see, I'm being affectionate to my Tatsu-kun."

"… Your Tatsu-kun?"

"Yes. My Tatsu-kun." replied Inari as Kuraokami looked down slightly with her hair covering her eyes. Tatsuya stood back up when he was suddenly pulled by Kuraokami as her body pressed onto his arms as she looked at Inari.

"… Tatsuya is not yours. He is mine." said Kuraokami boldly. However she quickly blushed her face bright red from what she said but continued to hold on to Tatsuya. Tatsuya was about to open his mouth to speak when suddenly Inari grabbed his other arm and pressed herself onto him.

"No! Tatsu-kun is mine!" argued Inari as she replied cutely. Tatsuya twitched his eyes and sighed inwardly.

_I know something like this would have happened…_

**[Kukuku. They are still very affectionate towards you, partner. Maybe I should also tally their love points]**

Isreel said with amusement, only for Tatsuya to sigh again and shake his head. He looked back down at the two girls who were now intensely glaring at one another, neither wishing or willing to back down.

"Inari-chan!"

Suddenly a new voice was heard as the three of them turned their heads to that direction. Tatsuya could see two figures running towards them. One had short brown hair and was wearing a blue hat with a blue t-shirt and baggy blue pants. The other one was a bit younger than the other and was wearing a miko outfit like Inari and has her blond hair in a ponytail that was secured by red ribbons.

"Mou! …Inari-chan! …You shouldn't …run away …from us …like that!" said the blond girl as she tries to catch her breath.

"Oi, oi. You shouldn't be this tired already. We didn't even run that far." said the other with sigh.

"Shut up! Unlike you, I'm not that fit." said the blond girl with an angry look while the other girl smirked at her.

"I'm sorry you two. I felt the presence of Tatsu-kun so that's why I ran here."

" "Tatsu-kun?" " said the girls in unison as they both looked at the guy Inari was hugging when they widened their eyes in surprise to see Tatsuya standing there with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Uka-chan, Toyo-chan. It's been a while."

"Yo Tatsuya! Good to see you again." said Toyouke-Oomikami coolly after being called by her nickname.

"Tatsu-chan! I didn't see you there! I'm glad to see you again." said Uka no Mitama happily with a blush after she was called by her nickname again.

"Oi, Uka. Why's your cheeks red?" said a smirking Toyouke-Oomikami as she nudged Uka no Mitama's side while her blush became even more brighter.

"I-It did not become red!" said Uka no Mitama as she began to deny it. Tatsuya chuckled at the two of them starting to argue.

Uka no Mitama was one of Susanoo's daughters and best friend of Inari and Kuraokami along with Toyouke-Oomikami. The four of them would hang out a lot and would occasionally drag Tatsuya along with them. Uka no Mitama realized something and turned her head to face Tatsuya, Inari and Kuraokami who were both still holding onto Tatsuya's arms.

"That's right! I forgot to tell you but the meeting is starting soon so we should head there right now." said Uka no Mitama as she begins to walk ahead, ignoring Toyouke-Oomikami in the process. She sighs and follows her friend with an annoyed face.

"… Shall we go Tatsuya?" said Kuraokami as she begins to walk forward with her arms still around his. Seeing her move, caused Inari to move forward also and like that, the three of them began to head to the meeting room with their arms locked. Tatsuya sighed at the sight as he looked down at the girls to see them both blushing slightly. He heard small giggling up ahead as he looks up to see Uka and Toyo giggling at the scene unfolding.

After sometime turning corners and walking with the sound of giggling which greatly annoyed Tatsuya, the five of them soon came to a large door that was elegantly decorated with woodcarvings. The walls were also brightly painted as it brought out the importance of the room. The giggling girls was about to open the door to the room with Tatsuya still locked in arms with the other two girls when suddenly they could hear footsteps walking to their direction.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones late." said a voice. He had brown hair and small goate and was wearing a yellow yukata with yellow shin guards and yellow armor guards that were part of his armor. Around his waist strapped a sword that was sending out a divine aura. Next to the man was blond haired man wearing a simple striped black and blue yukata. The man notices Uka and rushes towards her.

"Uka-chan! There you are! Why did you leave your brother all alone!" said the man with slight tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nii-san. Inari-chan ran away so I followed her and I found her with Tatsu-chan."

"Tatsu-chan?" said the man as he turned his head to Tatsuya. As his eyes met Tatsuya's, he cowered back in fear as he gulped down a lump of spit.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsuya!?"

"It's been a while Toshi, Take" said Tatsuya to the two gods as Take or Takemikazuchi stepped closer.

"Good to see you. It seems you were well."

"Same to you Take. I hope working with my grandfather isn't difficult." said Tatsuya only for Take to shake his head.

"Kouki-dono is very impressive man. Very powerful. I am able to learn a lot more about battle strategies from him." said Take as his eyes sparkled a little from speaking about him. Tatsuya sweat dropped at the man in front of him praising his perverted grandfather. Meanwhile the other god, Toshigami or Toshi was trembling in fear. Tatsuya sighed at his behavior since Toshi was always afraid of him for some reason.

"Toshi, what did I do now?"

"No-Nothing! I was just startled."

"If you say so."

"… Ta-Tatsuya!"

"Yea?" asked Tatsuya when Toshi point his index finger at Tatsuya. Then he moved his finger at his younger sister, Uka.

"I will not allow you to get into a relationship with my sister or get close to her unless father says otherwise!" said Toshi in determination, only for Uka to blush at Toshi's words. Tatsuya looked at him with dumbfound looks as he sighed.

"Ni-Nii-san! What are you saying! I will not get into a relationship with anyone yet!" said an embarrassed and blushing Uka as she held her face with her hands.

"Don't worry Toshi, I won't get close to her." said Tatsuya reassuringly as Toshi nod his head. Take was standing there and chuckling slight before turning to face the door.

"As much as I would like to stand here and chat all day, we still have meeting to attend." said Take as the other members nodded. Thanks to the commotion, Tatsuya managed to remove Kuraokami and Inari from hugging his arm as he opened the door to the meeting place. He looked behind at the others and then walks in ahead of them as the others followed him in pursuit.

The main hall was a huge hall that is able to fit around 50 people. There are 6 pillars, 3 on each side that holds up the ceiling. Each one of them was brightly colored with different colors. The whole floor was tatami mats with beautiful decorations for the edgings. Tatsuya looked ahead and saw 8 beings including Ryuujin and Amaterasu sitting there in seiza position, facing them while the other gods were sitting on the sides facing the middle of the room. Tatsuya was about to sit on the sides when he saw Amaterasu motion him to sit in the middle of the room. Tatsuya walked to the middle of the room, bowed and began to sit in a seiza. Inari had a look of disappointment for not being able to sit with Tatsuya but quickly joined her friends as an elderly man with long white beard and white hair looks up from the piece of paper he was holding and begins to speak.

"Looks like everyone is here. It may begin Amaterasu-sama."

"Thank you, Omoikane. Now, in this meeting we will be announce whom we will send for the meeting that will be held in Kuoh Academy. We had numerous choices but we have basically decided who it is going to be"

"May I say something before we announce, Amaterasu?" said a man with dark black hair and yellow eyes wearing an all black yukata.

"Yes, you may Amatsu-Mikaboshi-sama." said Amaterasu as the man turned to face Tatsuya as he pointed at him.

"Tatsuya, you realize that your actions almost caused a war to break out between the Fallen Angels and the Shinto Faction. Do something that jeopardizes the peace of the Shinto Faction and I will personally kill you. Understand?" said Amatsu-Mikaboshi with intensity in his eyes and seriousness on his face. Tatsuya kept his gaze at him as he nodded his head once. The god snorted and folded his arms as he looked back at Amaterasu who was looking at him unpleasantly.

"Would it be necessary to kill him Amatsu-Mikaboshi-sama?"

"Of course."

"And why would that be so?"

"Amaterasu, he may be your grandson but I will not forgive anyone who tries to cause war in our faction, even if he didn't mean to." said the god coldly, earning a sharp glare from Amaterasu. The entire room had a cold feeling as Amaterasu was glaring at Amatsu-Mikaboshi while he kept his eyes shut and ignored the glare. A man with long black hair next to Amaterasu cleared his throat before speaking.

"Tatsuya. We know what happened at Kuoh Academy but I want to know why you did what you did."

"As you know Susanoo-sama, Kokabiel was trying to start a war between the Three Factions. Normally this act would not concern us. However he had set up a spell that would have destroyed the whole city full of innocent people. I only joined the battle to save these people since they live in Japan and it is my duty as a member of the Shinto Faction to protect the people even if they don't follow our religion." explained Tatsuya as Susanoo nodded his head in agreement as he smirked.

"Very good answer, Tatsuya. I like it. I can sense you have gotten stronger and more reliable… Very well! I have decided! Tatsuya!"

"Yes Susanoo-sama?"

"I will entrust my daughter, Uka to you. I hope you can give her the happiness she deserves." said a smiling Susanoo as Tatsuya stared at him dumbfounded.

**[… Well… This is something really unexpected…]**

_You don't say, Isreel…_

"Otou-sama!? What are you saying!?" screamed a blushing Uka.

"Uka, you are almost the age where you are ready to get to know a man. Rather than having you fall in love with some random human, I believe Tatsuya will be a good man for you. He is handsome and strong. Besides, I already know you have some feelings for him." explained Susanoo as Tatsuya glanced at Uka. Seeing his glance, Uka blush furiously and looked down at the floor with embarrassment.

**[Looks like he was right…]**

_Great… Now I have to deal with more girls… Hah… Why is this happening…_

Suddenly Amaterasu who was sighing heavily at her younger brother's sudden proposal, smacked him in the head with a harisen.

"You are getting off topic Susanoo and I will not have anyone becoming engaged with anyone until after the meeting at Kuoh Academy, understand?" said Amaterasu as she shook her head while Susanoo was rubbing the top of his head as small bump was formed.

"I understand, Baa-chan but before we return to the topic at hand… Susanoo-sama, please give me some time to think about the proposal." said Tatsuya politely as Susanoo smiled at his words and nodded while Uka, looked back at Tatsuya as he turned to her and smiled. She blush furiously again as she looked down while her friends Inari and Kuraokami began to glare at Tatsuya jealously. Amaterasu sighed before clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now we shall announce who will represent us… Our representative will be you, Tatsuya." said Amaterasu as Tatsuya looked at her with wide eyes as he pointed at himself.

"Me, Baa-chan? Isn't it better if Omoikane-sama goes to the meeting instead." asked Tatsuya when a older man with black hair, wearing a brown yukata begins to bring his spear up to point at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya. The reason you have been chosen is because one, you started this mess so you must finish it and two, you were already asked to go to the meeting by the leaders of the Three Factions so it's easier to make you our representative then sending someone else." said the man as Tatsuya nodded his head at his words. The man smiled lightly as he stood up.

"Then it is decided. Tatsuya will go to the meeting as the Shinto Faction's representative. Now if no one has anything to say or report then this meeting is-"

"I have one thing to report, Izanagi-sama." interrupted Tatsuya as the man, Izanagi stopped moving and looked at him with demanding eyes.

"And what would that be?"

"I have recently received a message from Hephaestus who in turn had a message from Zeus who wanted me to deliver this message to you."

"Damn Olympians… What is their message?" said Amatsu-Mikaboshi as he opened his eyes in curiosity.

"Ares, the Greek god of war who was in prison after being defeated by me five years ago was released and currently has been seen in various battlefields around the world. Zeus speculates that he might be heading to Japan to try to fight me again since he holds a grudge against me. The place of attack would be during the meeting. Zeus has asked me to warn you and hopes that war will not escalate between them and us." informed Tatsuya as all of the gods looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Are you sure that is accurate Tatsuya?" asked Izanagi with a serious look.

"I believe so." replied Tatsuya as Izanagi put his hand on his chin and thought for a bit.

"Alright, if he does attack then we will send someone to help you out. Until then we will just have to wait and see… This meeting is over for now." said Izanagi as he slammed his spear on the ground as all of the gods began to stand up and walk towards the door. Tatsuya also begins to stand and turns to look at Inari and the others as they start heading towards him. Uka however was still blushing and was walking slower than usual.

"Congrats on being chosen Tatsuya." said Take with a smile as Tatsuya shook his head.

"I didn't really do anything. Besides, I kind of expected this… Hah… Great… More work…" said Tatsuya with a sigh as he saw Amaterasu walking towards him with the corner of his eye.

"Tatsuya… I am truly sorry for making you do this…"

"It's fine Baa-chan. I was already asked to go so it doesn't really matter."

"I will talk to Susanoo about his decision of have you and Uka-chan get married and I will try to convince him to stop… Though I doubt I can since it's him… Hah… What a troublesome younger brother" sighed Amaterasu as Tatsuya chuckled at her.

"Well I have to go meet Jijii and then I will be heading back home." said Tatsuya as he began to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Toshi, Inari and Kuraokami. Toshi was looking at him while the other two were glaring at him angrily.

"… Tatsuya…"

"… Tatsu-chan…"

"… Tatsuya…"

_Hah… Oh boy… _thought Tatsuya as Toshi was the first one to speak.

"… I will allow you to go on a date with Uka-chan!" said Toshi as Tatsuya blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"WHAT?! What are you saying Toshi!?"

"I am saying that you are allowed to get into a relationship with her since Father allowed it." said Toshi as he looked at Uka who blushing furiously from embarrassment.

"Toshi, it's not 100% decided. There is no need for me to rush things. But if it's decided then I promise to take good care of her." said Tatsuya as Uka looked up at him with a blush. Tatsuya saw her looking at him so he smiled at her causing her to look down in shyness. Tatsuya felt two auras facing him so he turned his head to see Inari and Kuraokami glaring at him.

"Tatsu-chan! You need to also go on a date with me got it!" exclaimed Inari.

"… Tatsuya, you have to go on a date with me too." added Kuraokami. Tatsuya sighed and nodded his head as he began to walk past them to head towards his grandfather's room.

"Ufufufu… My grandson is very popular with the ladies. Looks like I might be able to see great grandkids soon just like what my husband said." said a smiling Amaterasu as the other three girls watched Tatsuya walk away from them with his back turned.

**General's Quarter's**

"Who is it?"

"It's me Jijii. Can I come in?"

"Ah Tatsuya! Door's unlocked."

Tatsuya opened the door and entered the quarter of his grandfather. He looked around the walls to see various swords and weapons hanging on the walls, as a desk was place in front of him. Behind the desk sat his grandfather with his reading glasses and a pen in hand. He looks like he is signing papers.

"Working hard, huh Jijii." said a smirking Tatsuya as Kouki glared at him and sighed.

"Of course. I maybe a person who loves women and oppai clubs but I still have a serious and hardworking side."

"Riiight" Tatsuya said with a sarcastic tone as he walked over to one side of the room where a couch was sat. He plopped himself down and began to stretch his tired arms as he yawned like a lion.

"Tired?" asked Kouki as he took of his reading glasses and walked towards the armchair in front of the couch.

"Yea. Sitting in Seiza for 30 minutes is pretty difficult you know. So, why did you ask for me again?" asked Tatsuya as Kouki clasped his hands and looked at Tatsuya seriously.

"I have two things to tell. First thing. The Shinto Faction will not be sending any escorts for you so you are practically alone."

"That's fine with me. An escort will just get in my way. And what's the second thing?" asked Tatsuya as he rubbed his eyes. He looked back up at Kouki who had perverted grin on his face.

_Oh no… This doesn't look good…_

"You are going to Kyoto for the school trip right?"

"…Yea…?"

"Good. Then while you are there, you will be required to have a marriage meeting with the princess."

"So… You are saying…"

"That's right Tatsuya! You might become the husband of the princess in Kyoto. To become one, you must meet her and have a chat with her. You will also be required to chat with her mother, the current queen." said Kouki with delight as Tatsuya let out a sigh. He had hoped he won't be chosen but looks like destiny and fate had chosen him again.

"Great… I thought I would be able to relax during the trip but to think I would have work to do…"

"Tatsuya. Kitsune girls become extremely beautiful when they grow up so having one has your wife will make your guy friends jealous so makes sure you get one. And don't fuck it up, alright!?"

"Yea, yea. I got it perverted Jijii… Hah…"

"Good. Well that's all I wanted to tell you. You can go now."

"Alright. Well see you later. Make sure you tell Kuraokami and the others that I went back home." said Tatsuya as Kouki nodded his head in agreement. Tatsuya stood up and created a magic circle as he vanished from the room.

**Tatsuya's home**

"Ah… Home sweet home." said Tatsuya as he walked in through the door with a yawn.

"Ah, looks like you came back." said Dohnaseek who was standing at the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"You guys are still up?"

"Nah, the others fell sleep during work and are sleeping in the living room. I still have some reports to finish so I will be staying up a little longer."

"Got it. Well I will just check on them and go to sleep alright." said Tatsuya sleepily as Dohnaseek nodded his head and headed back into the kitchen to finish the reports. Tatsuya walked past the kitchen door and headed into the dim lit living room. He peered in to see the three girls sleeping quietly with soft breathing.

"Good night" whispered Tatsuya as he headed up to his room. He opened the door and jumped on his bed as he closed his eyes as sleep began to take him in.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was mainly about Gasper, Issei receiving Ascalon and Tatsuya going to Takamagahara. The one after this will be the battles and the meeting of the three factions. **

**Numerous Gods and Goddess have appeared in this chapter so if it overwhelms you guys then I'm really sorry :P The gods were Raijin (God of Thunder), Fujin (God of Wind), Ryuujin (God of the Seas. Has an appearance of a dragon. An elder god), Kuraokami (Goddess of Rain and Snow. Her real form is a white dragon), Inari (Goddess of Fox, ****Fertility, Rice, Tea and Sake), Uka no Mitama (Goddess of Agriculture. Younger sister of Toshigami and daughter of Susanoo), Toyouke-Oomikami (Goddess of Industry), Toshigami (God of the New Year. Older brother of Uka no Mitama and son of Susanoo), Takemikazuchi (God of Swords), Omoikane (God of Wisdom and Intelligence), Amatsu-Mikaboshi (God of the Stars and one of the elder gods), Susanoo (God of Storms and one of the elder gods) and Izanagi (God of Creation and Life. One of the elder gods). Whew... Long list... There are still about 5 other elder gods who I haven't introduced though two of them wasn't at the meeting. They will all be revealed in due time.**

**TAM07: Vali said Tatsuya COULD be in the Top 50 so it's not 100% said he is in the Top 50. However he is definitively in the Top 100. Since the Norse Mythology haven't really been revealed yet, I will not have them become involved in the Three Factions meeting. Besides they will eventually involve themselves. **

**I have added Inari, Uka and Kuraokami to Tatsuya's harem.**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the 16th chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Early Morning - Issei POV **

Issei and Gasper were doing time stopping training in the forest surrounding the old school building.

"Guuuuu….. Ise-senpai… I-I am tireeeeed."

Gasper was rubbing his eyes.

"Don't let out a weak voice! We have to fulfill our dreams!"

Without minding Issei kept on throwing the balls.

"Ise-san, here are the balls."

Asia who was accompanying them early in the morning was passing on the balls to him. As usual it was a training where Issei threw the ball to Gasper and he stopped it mid air. He was now able to succeed once every 20 times. Persistence pays off. Compared to the first time, it was quite a huge progress.

Issei had to somehow make him be able to use his Sacred Gear. If he didn't, then his objective wouldn't be fulfilled. He wanted to make him be able to use time stoppage at will as soon as possible, and touch the stopped girls' body.

Already the school's girls' good value has been determined. He had already made the schedule for the place to stop time, and the time period was made to be a minute. He also knew the time when they're alone. All that's left was to stop.

By the way, the target girls were all school beauties with big racks. After all, since he was stopping then it would be girls with big boobs.

After practicing with him, he couldn't sleep at night. Not being able to stop his delusions of time stopping, he was worrying endlessly through the day. Even if Asia and Buchou were sleeping besides him, that was that, and this was this.

In reality he wanted to hug Buchou from behind and rub her boobs but it seemed Asia would get mad at him

More like, after that incident, the next day, till after school Buchou didn't hear him as if she was pondering over something. Thinking that he was truly hated by her, he was sad from the bottom of his heart. After that, without incident, she returned to the usual Buchou but he only made Buchou sad.

_Huh? _thought Issei as he felt some discomfort in his arm. He looks down to see only his arm that was unable to move. Somehow, it seemed Gasper accidentally stopped his arm.

"E, Eek, S-Sorryyyyyy!"

He leaned on the ground and curled up.

"That's why, didn't I say not to mind it even if you stop me? We're in the middle of training, and you're a novice so it's fine. Well, if my whole body gets stopped then I'll be in trouble. The number of times that's occurred has also gone down, right? Let's continue this pace." said Issei with a bitter smile as he followed up.

"…S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a sacred gear, and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble to everyone… I-I have to control my power more….. W-What a half way incomplete existence I am…..sob" said Gasper with a complicated like expression as he began to start crying again.

…_Thinking about it, he and Akeno-san as well were halves born from different species. Feeling doubt in their own existence, they probably hate their existence…. It was something deep that was difficult to understand but I knew at least that these two were burdened with something all the time. And because of that they were probably suffering._

"Gasper! I like you! Don't mind it! Before you start brooding, come strike me! If you think, you'll lose! I also don't know much about that, so it's fine!" said Issei truthfully. No matter what Akeno-san's true identity was, no matter whom Gasper was; he didn't have any reason to hate them.

"We're both members of the same club, and Rias Buchou's servants and comrades! Come at me with a bang!" said Issei while puffing his chest up. He knew that as his senpai, he had to guide him. Seeing that, Gasper wiped his tears and stood up.

"Ise-senpai, I-I'll do my best…!"

"Yeah! Till school starts I'll be throwing 100 balls!"

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this paper bag and do a power up-"

"Stop it! If Asia sees that she'll cry!"

Asia and Gasper both let out questioning looks.

"Do your best! Ise-san, Gasper-kun!"

"Gasper! Since the bishoujo, Asia-senpai is cheering you on as well, cheer up!"

"Y-yesssss! Thank you very much, Asia-senpaiiiiii!"

Like this, they resumed practice.

_Gasper! Let's do it together! And then, we'll stop girls!_

However lately Issei had been thinking that they need some kind of teacher who would be able to teach them how to use Scared Gears properly and maybe be knowledgeable with Dragons. Unexpectedly, the black winged man came into his mind but he immediately shook that thought out of his head since he was the enemy. If there is a 'teacher', then they will definitely become stronger as well.

**Clubroom**

"-Now then, we're leaving." said Buchou as the other members of the ORC nodded their heads. Today was the day of the conference of the three great powers. The location will be Kuoh Academy's new school building's staff meeting room. Today's a holiday. The time is late at night. It seems each faction's top are on standby in the new building's lounge already.

Also, above all, this school was enveloped completely by a strong barrier, and no one was able to enter. Of course, till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well.

Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops are surrounding the whole school. Looking at the atmosphere, which seems like a critical situation.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….." commented Kiba as Issei shivered slightly in fear. They followed Buchou out of the club room.

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!"

The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, the hikikomori vampire is inside it.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Buchou informed him gently.

Indeed, if Gasper who can't control his sacred gear even now hinders everyone present in the meeting due to some shock, it will become terrible. Due to this, this guy will be watching over the clubroom.

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….."

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!"

Issei nodded and followed Buchou who had left the room. Kiba murmurs to him while smiling.

"Ise-kun, you're caring after all."

"Leave it to me, I will do something about this single male kouhai of mine." said Issei with confidence but truthfully he felt uneasy and wanted to do something more for Gasper.

**Meeting Room**

Buchou knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

Buchou opens the door to the room. Inside the room was a gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who he recognize are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

Issei also swallowed his spit due to the feeling of nervousness. Asia also grabbed the end of his clothes as if uneasy. He lightly clasped her hand to ease her.

Devil side. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama. The waitress is Grayfia-san. She was on standby beside the tea-preparing cart. Issei also spotted two figures in dark black cloaks with their faces covered leaning one the wall. He could see one of them was smiling creepily.

Angel side, the golden feathered Michael-san and an unknown girl Angel-san. Normal angels have white wings after all. More like, she's an amazing beauty. The beauty surely is Angel class. There was also another person behind them wearing the same dark black cloak, standing straight near the wall.

Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled and Vanishing Dragon, Vali. Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were also standing close by.

Glancing at him, Azazel's lip's end rose as if happily. Today he isn't wearing a yukata but a black robe elaborated with ornaments. As expected he won't be wearing a yukata in this place.

Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family."

Sirzechs-sama introduces Buchou to the VIP of the other factions. Buchou also bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael-san says his thanks to Buchou. Buchou conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it. Buchou also twitched her mouth while Raynare and the others sighed slightly.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges them to the chairs near the wall. Sona-Kaichou was already sitting on one of those seats. Issei began heading to the seats when he saw there was one seat vacant on the meeting table. He wondered who was supposed to sit there but decided to ignore it for now.

Buchou sits besides Kaichou. Buchou makes him sit beside her, after that is Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan sat in turn.

"Now all we wait for is the representative for the Shinto Faction" mused Azazel. Issei realized that because of Tatsuya's intervention, the Shinto Faction was asked to join the meeting. Issei wondered whom they were sending and began imagining many types of girls when a knock was heard from the door.

"Looks like they are here. Come in" said Sirzechs-sama. With that the door opened and stepped in a man wearing a black and white striped hakama and a black kimono. Over his black kimono was a black a haori with small white torri symbols on the shoulders. He had a katana strapped to his waist.

Issei and the others including the Fallen Angels widened their eyes in surprise, as the man was their good friend, Tatsuya. He stepped towards the empty seat and drew his sheathed katana on the stand next to the seat as he sat down.

"It is an honor for the Shinto Faction to be able join this meeting." said Tatsuya with a bow as the Sirzechs-sama and Michael-san bowed while Azazel was looking at him with a smirk while Leviathan-sama stared at him with blush.

Sirzechs-sama cleared his throat and says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

_Huh? Kaichou knows about it as well? _thought Issei as he glanced towards Kaichou but she didn't have a particularly surprised expression.

As if it were ordinary, Grayfia-san looked like she knew about it as well.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began. The conference is progressing smoothly. They were talking about things that Issei had no idea about and really couldn't comprehend. Tatsuya seemed to understand and would occasionally add input and would answer any questions that was directed to him. There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but he thought that the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it.

While he was watching the meeting, Buchou takes his hand, and clasped it. Buchou's hands were shaking a little and Issei deduced that she was nervous. Participating in this important meeting, and she has to report as well, it may be natural. Even Buchou will be nervous. Since it seems it's being said that this conference may be written down in history.

He also clasped Buchou's hands without saying anything.

(Ara Ara, Buchou and Ise-kun are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.)

Akeno-san says it in a small voice while smiling.

(I am drawing courage from Ise's hands. This is the most effective after all.)

_Buchou! It's an honour! If my courage is all right with you, then take it as much as you want!_

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Buchou, Kaichou and Akeno-san stood up; they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone there continues to hear about it. Buchou talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, those hands were shaking after all.

Due to her speech, something with the 3 great powers may change. No matter how courageous Buchou is, this place's atmosphere would be very painful. Besides, Buchou is around the same age as me-and a girl.

Each of the faction's VIPs who was listening to the report was giving out a different reaction. Azazel was smiling with amusement on his face, Sirzechs-sama was scowling slightly, Michael-san was smiling wryly and Leviathan-sama smiling with an upbeat expression that made it seem that she wasn't paying attention as her eyes were focused on Tatsuya, who had his eyes closed with arms crossed.

"-That is all. The report that I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

"Good work, sit down". Sirzechs-sama nodded and gave them permission.

"Thanks, Rias-chan "

Leviathan-sama also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor. Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. He was defeated by Tatsuya Yukimura and collected by Vali. After that, in the organization's court, his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael-san says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but, I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Yes, as Azazel said, Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad stuff about his bosses. He's a person who's passive about wars, and only has an interest in sacred gears.

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-san's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's. Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust the least in this room?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it~"

"Of course."

Sirzechs-sama's, Michael-san's, Leviathan-sama's and Tatsuya's opinion coincided.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Tch. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels, Devils and the Shinto as well?"

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval.

Buchou beside Issei, and even Kaichou besides her are considerably surprised. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at. Well, even to him who is not informed about the situation, thinks that if the boss of one of the powers proposes that, then it's an amazing thing. Issei wondered if he was watching a historic moment.

Michael-san who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side, Grigori and the Shinto. Continuing the way we are now will only damage the world. The original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama has been annihilated. There is no need to continue to fight. We need to band together to prevent the collapse of power." said Michael-san. Azazel burst out laughing on Michael-san's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'." said Azazel jokingly as he rested his hand on his chin.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

"The Shinto Faction does not want war to happen on our soil. Therefore we will agree to peace so we can protect our people from any harm."

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the other mythologies like the Shinto Faction and then the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now." said Azazel seriously as his carefreeness completely disappeared.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? Look around. Everyone is living healthily like you and I. The world moves even without a God." Azazel said that while opening his arms. Issei felt that he could understand those words. Even without God living in this world, people's lives have not changed at all. Azazel's words about the world moving with a God was strongly engraved in his brain.

The silence was soon broken when Sirzechs-sama sighed and turned to face Tatsuya with a serious look.

"Tatsuya, I would like to know any information regarding Ophiuchus and the group of people that appeared after the defeat of Kokabiel."

The other members soon moved their attention to Tatsuya.

"I had an old friend of mine look up information about them. All I know is that the organization name is called 'Father's Children' and some of its members. They include 'Snake Bearer' Ophiuchus, 'Hellhound' Kuro, 'Nightmare' Kurumi Tokisaki and an unknown Scared Gear user. Their leader is unknown. Their goal is most likely destruction of the world. My friend is continuing gathering information and I will send any new important to you all." concluded Tatsuya as all the other leaders nodded their heads.

"And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs-sama's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or other, it seems the usual important conversation is finished.

_Has it been around maybe 1 hour since the conference began? It sure feels long. I am bad at such long things. It's more fun to move around._

While Grayfia-san is serving tea as the waitress, Michael-san turned his gaze towards Issei.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

Everyone's gaze concentrated towards him. Issei shook nervously but at the same time was surprised that he remembered. Issei turned his head towards Asia, and prepared myself. Before coming here, he had taken Asia's prior confirmation and she had allowed him to ask since she trusted him.

"Why did you exile Asia?" asked Issei as everyone had an astonished expression that said "Why is he talking about it now?"

_Sorry. However, no matter what I wanted to ask the Angel side about it once. Asia who trusted God that much, why was she exiled from the church? Other than the Fallen Angels who killed Asia, I felt there were unforgivable parts to the Angel side as well._

Michael-san replied in an earnest manner.

"I can only apologize for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

_I see, the damages we devils take when we touch the cross are the effects of the system, huh. And let's try to hit the boss of the angels with more questions._

"After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred… is what you're saying?" asked Issei as Michael-san nodded.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Now that he mentioned it, Kokabiel may have said something about the limited number of people who can be saved.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear. Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?" Issei asked again as Michael-san nods again.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear, which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-"

Xenovia interrupts Michael-san and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael-san bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia. The two in question also stared in wonder. Indeed they'll be troubled on how to respond. However, immediately Xenovia shakes her neck sideways, and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age the church brought me up. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Xenovia thought that way of her life with them. There's also the part of her being a bit too otherworldly but she isn't a bad girl.

Asia also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honor!"

On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well." said Azazel as Raynare and the others looked down with sadness and guilt.

Issei said it to Azazel clearly.

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake."

_I know that I have no right to say anything in this conference. What happened earlier was Michael-san's measure. Right now it's completely from my own personal grudge._

Buchou is also trying to warn him and calm him down.

_Sorry, Buchou, but no matter what I have to…_

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, and then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil."

It's true that Buchou, Sirzechs-sama as well and his comrades too are happy that he became a Devil. As Azazel said, if Ddraig's power would have been with me who remained a human, then he wouldn't know what would've happened. Even after becoming a devil, he can't control it properly but, if it were when he was alive, then it would have been bad.

"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone is a good person and I know that I am receiving favorable treatment. However!"

"Even if I apologize now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

Issei looked on with a confused look at his words.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. The invincible Dragon-samas. Firstly, Vali, what's your opinion of the current world?"

Vali smiled in response.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

…_..Are you alright with that reply. You seriously only like combat? That seems like a nuisance to others though. _thought Issei as Azazel's gaze turns to Tatsuya

"Then, Tatsuya, what about you?"

Tatsuya looks at him with piercing eyes as he grins.

"If there is peace then I will live in peace with those I love and cherish. If there is war, then I will fight to protect those I love and cherish. In other words, I don't mind what the state of the world is because I will adapt to it."

Small chuckles could be heard as Issei looks over to the three-cloaked people smiling and chuckling quietly causing Issei to question who they are. Azazel's gaze this time turns to Issei.

"Lastly, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

Issei replied while scratching his cheeks.

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

_It's my honest thoughts. Even if I am asked what I think about the world, I don't quite have any feelings about it._

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move." said Azazel only for Issei to put a slight troubled face.

"Issei Hyoudou, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to sleep with Rias Gremory."

"-!"

_W-What….did you…say?_

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavor in making children with Rias Gremory everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?"

_For the first time I understood Azazel's language from the bottom of my heart! I see! If there's peace then I can do ecchi things with Buchou all the time! No, can I do ecchi things with Buchou? Was I in that position? However! If peace continues then I'll someday be able to do ecchi things with Buchou! That wish is huge!_

"I would like to have the peaceful one please! Yes! It's peace, all right! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Buchou!" exclaimed Issei while Buchou's face turned bright red.

"Ise-kun, Sirzechs-sama is present here you know?" said Kiba with a bitter smile while he saw Tatsuya sighing and shaking his head.

Sirzechs-sama laughed in a low intensity manner.

"Um… I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the 90% contents of this conference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and also the other members as well, if they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!...Wait, I am still quite weak though. However what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades-" while he fired the words with all his might, that sensation attacks. He recognized it instantly. It was the sensation when he received Gasper's time stopping.

**Moments later**

"…Ara?" Issei spoke up as he looked around the room in confusion as the interior of the staff meeting had changed just a bit. Michael-san and Tatsuya was looking outside from a window, and Sirzechs-sama and Azazel were deep in talk looking serious for some reason.

"Oh, the Sekiryuutei has come back." said Azazel as he spotted Issei move.

"D-Did something happen?"

Looking around, people were divided between those that could move and those that were stopped. All the big-shots were moving. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, Michael-san, Tatsuya and Azazel, as well as the Vanishing Dragon and the three cloaked members seemed to be able to move.

_The club members were…_

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia are able to move from my family."

_Wait, Buchou! I'm so glad, you can move!_

Conversely, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and the Kaichou were all stopped.

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Ise is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened." said Buchou as Issei noticed she was holding the holy sword that kept giving off a holy aura. She seemed to be putting it away right at that moment, and the holy sword was returned to the space-time warp.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct." said Xenovia as Issei was astonished that she could remember the instant of time being stopped with her body.

"Be that as it may. Buchou, what happened?"

"It seems—"

"To be a terrorist attack."

Interrupting Buchou's words as she seemed to answer his question, Azazel said this.

—_Wait! Rather, a terrorist attaaaaaaaaaaack!? During this important conference that will something-something the future of the world's state of affairs!?_

"Would you like to look outside?"

Azazel gestured at the window with his chin. Issei approached the meeting room's glass window. Flashes spread out in front of his eyes and the new school building seemed to be shaking subtly.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it." Azazel explained as he pointed outside. When Issei turned his eyes in the direction he pointed, there were hundreds of human-like silhouettes that had arrived in the schoolyard and in the air. Looking closely, these mage-like guys dressed in black robes seemed to be firing attacks at them that were similar to magic bullets. Luckily, these attacks didn't look to be doing any damage to the new school building. However Issei couldn't see any sign of the attack relenting. He wondered what their goal was and why they wished to interfere with this meeting.

Azazel, who was standing next to him before he noticed, gave a fearless smile.

"Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil."

_So it's a fact that those guys in the schoolyard are stronger than the weak me! There's a lot!_

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building since there is a strong protective barrier enveloping this place we made. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

This Governor knew a lot of things. It was natural for him to be a person at the top, but he was also able to explain things in plain words.

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

_No way! Then, Gasper who was in the clubroom in the old school building has been captured and is being used?_

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

Issei nodded his from the very easy to understand explanation. While he was nodding his head, Buchou came to his side.

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!" exclaimed Buchou with red aura gushing out of her entire body.

"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put a hand on Buchou's shoulder with a tap, but Buchou mercilessly brushed the hand away. His hand pushed away, Azazel turned that hand to the window with a sigh. Then, a countless number of spears of light appeared in the sky outside.

The spears of lights rained down all at once at the same time as Azazel lowered his hand, and they were showered down upon the magicians. The terrorists also made protective barriers, but they went through without any trouble and the magicians were eradicated.

The magicians' countless stiff corpses scattered about the school grounds. Issei stared at the gruesome scene outside while understanding that this Governor was crazy strong. He was able to finish his enemies with a single act without moving.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of [Forbidden Balor View] any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

Preceding Azazel's gaze, magic circles appeared at various places in the school grounds, and started shining ominously. From the magic circles appeared hundreds more cloak wearing magicians ready to fight.

"It's a repeat from just now. They'll keep appearing even as we knock and knock them down. However, even if the timing and terrorist technique is good, it may be that they have a knowledgeable person who has inside information. Is there unexpectedly a traitor here?" Azazel said something shocking.

"Can't we escape from here?" asked Issei as Azazel shook his head in response.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

_H-How composed. So we just need to wait until the enemy shows their true form!_

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base." added Sirzechs-sama.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

Buchou sent out a strong will in her eyes as she proposed this. Sirzechs-sama suddenly laughed.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building, my clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

_I've heard of this. Castling—a technique to instantly switch the locations of the "king" and "rook". It was said to be one of the special techniques of the Rating Games._

In other words, Buchou can transfer over to the old school building in an instant. This will allow them to catch their opponent by surprise.

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!" volunteered Issei as he raised his hand. Sirzechs-sama's eyes turned towards him for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

"…"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs-sama's question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels began to fiddle in his breast pocket.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei." Azazel called out.

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou!"

"Then, Issei Hyoudou. Take this."

Azazel threw something at him. He caught it and looked to see bracelets with multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them. Issei wondered what they were when Azazel spoke to him.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the half-vampire then put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the "Welsh Dragon", right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

—_Hey! S-Seriously!? If I put this bracelet on my arm, I'll be able to go into Balance Breaker?_

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your [Pawn] power has been blocked, right?"

_Where did you get that information? I am a [Pawn] that consumed eight pieces, but since I didn't yet possess the strength to cope with that power, Buchou was suppressing my power._

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of piece distribution, Ddraig is seven and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.9 and 0.1. [Promotion] also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting Ddraig's true power. Either way, it's a fact that releasing Ddraig's power will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?"

Buchou just narrowed her eyes in response to Azazel's question and gave no particular answer.

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while you are in your armor." explained Azazel.

"Remember this well. You are a devil that was originally born as a human. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but it's a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you, yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power." spoke Azazel with an aura of seriousness in his voice.

"I-I understand."

_Yes, I understand that all too painfully well. However, saying it again gouged terribly at my heart. Yeah, I recognize it. I'm not the one who's amazing. It's Ddraig that's amazing._

However, this fallen angel Azazel speaks in an easily understandable manner and put things into a new light. Issei wondered if he could become a teacher or lecturer.

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Michael-san asked Azazel while sighing, but the fallen angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

And so these big shots kept talking together like this, but he just felt a little joy at the existence of these bracelets.

…_With this, I can be useful to Buchou…!_

Buchou received the so-called special technique formula from her forehead by Grayfia-san.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While they were inside getting ready, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the center using [Castling]. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?" said Vali naturally.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood." Vali agreed to Azazel's suggestion while letting out a breath.

Wings of light unfolded on Vali's back.

"—Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form. When the light stopped, his whole body was wrapped in armor that emitted a white radiance.

—_So this is his Balance Break._

This guy who seems to be his rival can enter Balance Breaker so easily. He still couldn't do this. Even if he entered it, he still has to pay a price.

After glancing at Issei, Vali opened the meeting room's window and rushed out into the sky.

In that instant a shock wave was created outside. When he looked, Vali was trampling the groups of magicians down. He plunged into the enemy group while drawing a path of light in the night sky, and the aspect of a great warrior was seen.

…_Strong. Even I could immediately understand how insanely strong he was. He danced in the air without worrying about the concentrated bullets of the magicians at all, and a large mass of surge bullets hit the school grounds._

Without accomplishing anything, the magicians were annihilated, but magic circles appeared right afterwards and a new group of magicians appeared. Sirzechs-sama watched the battle outside and turned his head to the two-cloaked figures.

"Please help the Vanishing Dragon in defeating the magicians." said Sirzechs-sama as the cloaked figures grabbed their cloaks and threw it away. Both of them were guys whose age was very close to Issei's. One of them has red hair with tints of orange and yellow in random places and black eyes. He wore a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned with blue jeans and red fingerless gloves. Issei could see a circular red dragon symbol with the two Greek letters in the middle, one of them crossed out, located on the right side of his abdomen.

The other boy had long spiky blond hair and hazel eyes in a suit without a tie. His collared shirt was open to reveal a bit of his chest and his jacket was unbuttoned. He wore black long pants with a golden belt that held its place. He wore three golden rings on his right index finger, right middle finger and right pinkie. He also had a studded earring on his left ear and golden bracelets on both wrists.

The red haired boy cracked his knuckles as he smirked in delight.

"Hehehehe. Finally I can have some fun! I was getting tired of hearing people talk about stuff!"

"Agreed. I just want to move my body around." said the other boy as he began swinging his arms around. Michael-san turns to the other cloaked figure as he smiles.

"I also want you to deal with the magicians. Could you do that for me?" asked Michael-san as the figure nodded. The figure grabbed the cloak and threw it off as Issei saw it was a girl with silver hair in a ponytail. She wore a white collared shirt and over it was a black long sleeved vest with a short blue and black striped cape with black miniskirt. To keep her cape in place, she had a black pin in front of her with the same dragon symbol on the red head's abdomen.

"I-It can't be!" exclaimed Rias as if she realized something. Issei spun his head to her to see her pointing and looking at the symbol with shock. He looked at Kiba and Xenovia to see them also having a shocked expression.

"Uh… Buchou? Guys? What's wrong?"

"Th-That symbol… Could it be…? The 'Cero'!?"

"The 'Cero'?" asked Issei at Buchou's shock.

"The 'Cero' is a mercenary special forces unit that is well known in the world. They are known as the 'Shadow of the Supernatural World' and are known to do anything as long as they get paid. They are extremely powerful group with some of the members able to rival gods. No one knows how to join this group and the information about them is so secretive that only a select few know their true identities especially their leader who is known as the 'Overlord' because he is extremely powerful." explained Kiba as Issei, now with widen eyes looks back at the group who is smirking at their shocked expression.

"Hehehehe. I love it when people freak out when they see us. That aside… Let's get to work!" shouted the red head as he punched the wall with his bare fists. On impact the wall cracks and breaks, forming a hole. The boy proceeds to ignite his hands to form fire wings as he flies towards the air and begins to burn the enemy.

"That idiot… Well looks like I better get to work. I hope to show my cool side to the ladies" said the other boy as he blew a kiss to Buchou and Xenovia. Issei glares at him when he notices his hands changed into claws. He smirks and begins to walk out of the hole and jump off, following the red head.

"I'm sorry about the wall. I will make sure to have Acting Leader pay for all the damages" said the girl with a bow as she drew her sword and proceed to jump out of the hole. Explosions became louder as the three of them with Vali, were giving the magician's a devastating blow.

"Now Azazel, continuing the talk from before." said Sirzechs-sama.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war." said Michael-san with amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defense are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then who?"

"The [Khaos Brigade]." said Tatsuya as the other members turned their heads to him while Azazel grinned at him

"Hoh… You know about them don't you Tatsuya."

"…Khaos, Brigade?" said Sirzechs-sama to Tatsuya and Azazel as Azazel nodded his head.

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhazai had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" asked Michael-san.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

_Then, could it be that this terrorist attack is…?_

"The organization's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the [Welsh Dragon], [Vanishing Dragon] and [Ice Storm Dragon]."

" " " " " " " " " "—!" " " " " " " " " "

Everyone besides Issei became speechless at Azazel's confession.

"…I see, so that person has moved. The [Ouroboros Dragon] Ophis—. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began." said Sirzechs-sama with a grim expression.

_What, what? Everyone's faces were gloomy. Or, rather, are they awed? Is this Ourobo-something dragon really that amazing? Is he the strongest guy Vali mentioned before?_

As Issei was troubled by everyone's reaction, a voice that he never heard before leaped into his ears.

"Yes, Ophis is the leader of the [Khaos Brigade]."

A magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room at the same time as the voice. It was a magic circle that he had never seen before.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—" Sirzechs-sama clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!" Grayfia-san urged Issei and Buchou to the corner of the meeting room, and a small magic circle was created on the floor. It was the exact size to fit only about two people in it.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!"

Buchou and Issei were enveloped in the light of transfer.

**Kiba POV**

As Buchou and Ise-kun quickly disappeared in the transfer magic circle, an unbelievable development occurred before Kiba's eyes.

A magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. All the leaders had expression of shock besides Azazel who was laughing, Sirzechs-sama who made a sour expression and Tatsuya who was glaring at the circle.

"—The magic circle of Leviathan." muttered Sirzechs-sama. Kiba couldn't believe his ears since it wasn't the pattern of Serafall Leviathan-sama's magic circle.

_Then, what the heck..._

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan." answered Xenovia

…_I see, I'd heard the rumors. So then it really still exists._

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?" The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?" said Sirzechs-sama.

The woman, Katerea Leviathan, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

—_What! What a thing to say. Coming here, the old Maou faction have—._

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult." spoke a smiling Azazel like it was someone else's problem.

"Katerea, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

"…Katerea, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

_So they did this coup d'état after learning everything about the non-existence of God and the peace conference of the three great powers. _thought Kiba as he watched scene in front of them.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely." asked Azazel as Katerea just let out a breath in response.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

—_What! Do these people hate peace this much?_

Sirzechs-sama smiled very sarcastically.

"…So you're a gathering of Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Ouroboros] Ophis."

The strongest dragon at the top even feared by God. According to legend, it was stronger than [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon] even the [Ice Storm Dragon], who was stronger than the two combined.

"Katerea-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?" shouted Serafall-sama only for Katerea to a hateful expression at her.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of 'Leviathan' from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Katerea-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Michael-sama all darkened at Katerea's words. Suddenly someone began to flare out an incredible aura. Everyone turned his or her heads to see Tatsuya in fiery white aura glaring at Katerea with his red eye shining in hatred.

"Katerea Leviathan. Insult Sera one more time and I want hesitate to snap your neck and kill you." replied Tatsuya with intense hatred in his words as Serafall-sama blushed, seeing Tatsuya protecting her.

"Tatsuya Yukimura. The 'Hero of the Underworld'.Due to your intervention 7 years ago, we were not able to overthrow the Maou government. However this time we will succeed!"

"Ku…Kukukukuku." laughed Azazel with a wicked smile. All of the members proceed to watch him while Katerea glared at him with anger.

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?" Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Katerea's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain whose about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!" Katerea was enraged, and a magic aura was gushing out of her entire body. It was the atmosphere of an explosive situation.

"Sirzechs, Michael, Tatsuya, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?"

Azazel stood up and the Governor of the fallen angels began releasing a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement.

"…Katerea, do you have no intention of surrendering?" warned Sirzechs-sama as Katerea shook her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Seeing that confirmation, Azazel pointed at the window with his hand. The whole area at the window was blown off by a blast of light. Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Katerea Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Katerea responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own.

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the Angels who fell."

Azazel and Katerea Leviathan flew out of here, and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies above the schoolyard. Both of them had a tremendous mass of aura. It was a different dimension from them. Kiba saw Tatsuya snap his fingers as bright light covered his body. He soon emerged wearing a black t-shirt and brown shorts. He sprouted his wings and faced Sirzechs.

"Tch. That Azazel… Stealing my opponent… Sirzechs, I'm going to run wild. Don't stop me" said Tatsuya with displeased tone as he flew out of the room to join the battle.

Kiba was anxious about support, and stood there unsure what to do. As he was like this, Sirzechs-sama faced Kiba.

"Yuuto Kiba-kun. Michael and I will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Tatsuya, Azazel and Katerea are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

"Yes, sir." answered Kiba as he was honored to receive a direct order from Maou-sama.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's [Knight]. Now, let's go."

After Xenovia and Kiba nodded at each other, they plunged into the schoolyard and started slicing.

**Schoolyard **

"Hah!" shouted Kiba as his holy demonic sword cleared through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body.

_How many did this make? 50? 100?_ thought Kiba as he wondered how many magicians he had cut down. However every time he cut one down, four more appeared in his place.

"They're endless."

A wave along with a slashing attack was fired from the holy sword Durandal and gouged out the schoolyard left and right. The attack slaughtered the magicians in large numbers.

_Xenovia, please treat the school building with a bit more care. Was Durandal really so difficult to handle? _thought Kiba when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a magician preparing to stab him with a knife. Kiba had no time to parry the attack when suddenly a blade pierced his heart. The magician dropped to the ground, dead. Kiba looked back up to see the silver hair girl with her blade drenched in the man's blood.

"Focus on the battle at hand, Rias Gremory's [Knight]" said the girl as she dropped onto her knees and touched the ground with her hand. Screams were heard as Kiba looked up to see spikes made from the earth stabbing into a group of magicians up ahead.

Some distance on his right, he could see the blond man running around with incredible speed, cutting magicians down with his lion claws while on his left, the red headed man was punching, kicking and burning away at the magicians with incredible speed. He would kick at one opponent then quickly side step to give an uppercut onto another then rush forward to punch through a defensive magic circle with his bare fists.

Kiba looked up into the air to see Tatsuya with his wings out and swords on his hands as he moved around, cutting anybody in his way.

While all this was happening, a roaring sound can be heard high above in the sky as Azazel and Katerea Leviathan were attacking and defending intensely. Azazel made multiple thick and heavy spears of light easily exceeding his own height appear, and threw them at Katerea. Katerea laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the light attacks. The schoolyard had received great damage here and there from the after-effects of those attacks and defenses. If Maou-sama and the others hadn't been protecting the new school building, significant crumbling would probably have happened to the building. It was also fortunate that the entire school site was enveloped in a strong barrier. If not, the surrounding residential area would have also taken damage.

It was chilling each time a maximum attack that Azazel or Katerea avoided collided with the protective barrier. Kiba could see that Azazel was greater in real power, but Katerea was hanging on beyond his expectations.

Kiba could see Katerea take a small bottle out from her breast and began to swallow what seemed like a small black snake that was present inside.

At that instant, space vibrated intensely, and a wave of power surged throughout the whole schoolyard. The magic power given off by Katerea's body swelled up, and gave off an ominous aura. It seemed very similar to Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama.

Azazel fired countless spears of light at her, but they easily vanished just by Katerea calmly moving her right hand sideways. Even though you can say the fallen angel Governor Azazel's power is the first or second most powerful of those here today.

An even more astonishing event occurred before his eyes. An unforeseen blow hit the Governor of the fallen angels from the side…

**Clubroom – Issei POV**

When Issei opened his eyes, he realized that they had successfully transferred to the clubroom. However he could hear lots of noise as he noticed the interior of the room was occupied by magicians wearing those weird robes.

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!" Gasper called out as Issei turned his eyes to the voice, only to find Gasper tied to a chair with a rope with the cut off piece of paper bag on his head. Buchou confirmed Gasper's safety and was relieved as well.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…" cried Gasper as he began to break down in tears.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…" continued Gasper as he shed more tears because he thought he was being a bother to them since he was captured and used by their enemies. Buchou kindly smiled at Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That—now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

However Buchou's words couldn't get through to Gasper as he shook his head.

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!"

_That's right! My kouhai! Even if you can't use your Sacred Gear well, we'll stop you!_

Right before Issei's eyes, a female magician struck Gasper. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family is dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." assed the magician with contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This—" Issei tried to strike back at the offensive remark only for Buchou to restrain him with her hands.

_Why, Buchou!? Even though she doesn't understand anything about Buchou, she said nothing but bad things! I can't forgive her! No matter how much of a girl she is, there are things you can say and things you can't! Damn it!_

"I…treasure my servant." Buchou retaliated back calmly. Issei began screaming in his head to get angry at them and attack them. The magician then fired a small magic bullet at Buchou. Buchou's uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…Her breasts could be seen just a little.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory." said the magician jealousy. She then proceeds to put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic. Buchou isn't showing any sign of avoiding it. The moment the magic bullet is fired again, Issei stood in front of Buchou and shielded her from the blast. The bullet grazed his shoulder, near the neck. Issei glared at the magician as he noticed that the magician was aiming for Buchou's face. Issei was angry both in the heart and mind but Buchou came forward from behind him and spoke to Gasper kindly.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! —I'll never let you go!"

—_! B-Buchou! Uuh, even though it isn't being said to me, I'm incredibly moved! As expected, my master is the best! Now then, Gasper! You've made Buchou say this much! How will you respond!?_

"B-Buchou…I…I!" Gasper broke into tears once again. Issei could see it that he was shedding tears of happiness. Issei smiled at him then took a spare intake of breath.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" howled Issei as his voice rang within the room.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia and Tatsuya as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

Issei threw his left hand into the air.

"Activate, my Sacred Gear! Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on his left arm.

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Buchou nodded, and his power was raised.

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, his new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of his Sacred Gear. The female magicians cautiously watched him. However, he pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at his own hand.

He temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of his right hand with the blade as blood begins to flow out of his right hand.

"Ise…?" Buchou looked at him and his action with a look of confusion.

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up! Don't you have a wonderful pair of balls on youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" howled Issei once again as he struck his left hand out and extended the Ascalon that had his blood on it to Gasper's direction. Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"—Drink it. Drink the blood of the wielder of the strongest dragon. And show us that you're a man!" said Issei as Gasper nodded at his words with a strong look. Gasper tasted his blood with his tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed his blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed. An indescribable chill eerily rang through his whole body. When Issei turned his eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair, he was shocked to find he wasn't sitting there. The only that was left on the chair was the rope. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room when a weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance. Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians' shadow. The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!"

They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

"Ise, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood." said Buchou as Issei watched Gasper in awe as he was showing his power.

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction as they they intend to aim at them. Then countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at them but all of the bullets stopped in mid-air.

"It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks." Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly as he invoked his Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats. Moreover, he was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets meaning he can control his Scared Gear thanks to his blood.

"I'm stopping you people!"

Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

"Ise-senpai! The finishing blow!"

"Leave it to me!" said Issei as he started to run and touch the magicians. Then, while striking a cool pose in the center of the room, he cried out.

"Dress Break!"

The clothes of the witches who were time-stopped were brilliantly blown off. A trade fair of naked woman unfolded before his eyes. As a nosebleed spurted out, he gave a smile of victory.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

"Yes!"

_My kouhai stops the enemy, and I blow off their clothes. We're the strongest. We're invincible! _thought Issei as the dream he yearned had come true.

"Is that really so?"

Buchou poked his forehead while sighing.

**Clubroom**

"By the way, Ddraig, who is Ophis?" asked Issei as he was tying the magicians and placing them on the room's magic circle.

**[—Ophis. That's a nostalgic name.]**

_So, who is he? _

**[He's the strongest of the Dragon tribe.]**

_Stronger than you and the Vanishing Dragon?_

**[Yeah, because he's stronger than God as well. He's the only existence that God couldn't take on carelessly. He's a true monster with power equal to infinite.]**

"Seriously!? So there was still a dragon stronger than you and Albion!"

**[He's the one of the three who are stronger than us but he is the strongest out of the three. The strongest existence in this world.]**

_Hah, that's, how should I put it…Moreover, he seems to be the boss of the terrorists._

Buchou deployed the magic circle and sent the magicians off to a public office in the underworld. She said that they would then be arrested, interrogated and put in prison. Incidentally, Buchou had already changed into a spare uniform. Issei put on a perverted smile as thought of all kinds of vulgar things since he was able to tie up girls with a rope.

"Senpai, is your hand okay?" asked Gasper after he returned to his true form. He was also wearing the bracelets that he had gotten from Azazel so that his Scared Gear wouldn't run out of control.

"Yeah, I'm used to injuries of this extent. Even though I look like this, I've also had a hole in my stomach from the attack of a Fallen Angel."

"Ueeeeeeeh? R-Really…? S-Sempai has really experienced a lot of violence…"

_I-Is that so? Thinking about it, ever since I became a devil, I seem to be living considerably violent days…I haven't worried about it since I've been living happily with Buchou and the others, but are the chances of me going to the jaws of death surprisingly high? _thought Issei quietly but he decided to shake that head out of his head.

"How was drinking my blood?"

"Yes, my power temporarily welled up from the bottom, but…I have returned to normal now."

_I see. So it includes a time limit. Even so, he becomes plenty powerful when drinking my blood._

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Ise, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

" "Yes!" " responded Gasper and Issei as they followed Buchou out of the room and building. As they exited the building, something fell down right in front of them. After the cloud of dust disappeared, they could see Azazel, the Governor of the Fallen Angels who looked badly damaged.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

"That's right, Azazel."

While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before them. There was a lady who Issei didn't know at his side as well.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

_Ooh! What sexy clothes! Clothes that expose the breasts so much! S-Such a risqué thing that also has a deep slit, it's the best! She has such nice legs, oi!_

"I feel vulgar eyes. —Is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?"

"Yeah, while regrettable, it's true. He truly is a most regrettable host."

"Don't keep saying regrettable, regrettable! Even I'm living through every day doing my best! …Or rather, why are you and Azazel confronting each other? Or rather, who is this Onee-chan?" babbled Issei as the Onee-san looked at him with pitying eyes.

"I see. He really does seem to be a regrettable child. Vali, will you kill him?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

_Heh? I didn't understand at all. What's happening?_

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…" Azazel laughed at himself. Vali stored away his mask on his helmet with a clang, and showed his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Vanishing Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck." the lady sneered at Azazel. Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to Issei.

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

…_W-What? …Lucifer?_

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking." said Vali as several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

_D-Devil? The Hakuryuukou is…? What's more, he said Lucifer…Wasn't that the old Maou!?_

"No way…that can't be…" said Buchou with an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

…_E-Even if you say that…S-So he's really the strongest…_

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?" The lady still sneered at Azazel. Issei wondered who this woman is and could feel that her killing intent is tremendous.

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?" asked Azazel as the lady smiled.

"Yes, the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish leaders. So are you."

"…So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhazai. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. —But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you." responded Azazel as the lady's face twisted at his words.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the Fallen Angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!" The lady spoke in a strong tone. However, Azazel just seemed pleased. Azazel took out something, which looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"That's—" Azazel pointed the tip of the dagger at the lady who was looking at it suspiciously.

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. —However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the [Longinus] and [Balance Breaker]. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. —Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After deliberately raising the gossip with a complacent smile, Azazel spat out.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure—can go and disappear."

The dagger had begun to change shape. Its parts separated and light gushed out.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"Balance Break…!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person standing there wearing gold plate armour. It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature. Just like that of a dragon. Twelve jet-black wings unfolded from its back. Black feathers fluttered about the surroundings. The Dragon-imitating gold armour made its black wings flap. Issei thought it was a little cool. Azazel was equipped with dragon armour. A huge spear of light was in his hands.

"I studied the 'Vanishing Dragon' and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]."

Issei could feel a dragon's surge from beyond the armor. A top-class powerful aura to the point of overwhelming was being emitted from his entire body that was above what he had felt up until now. It easily beat Kokabiel's.

_Uoooh! It's like a bargain sale of Balance Breaker! Wasn't that a rare phenomenon!?_

**[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.]**

_What do you mean, Ddraig?_

**[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?]**

_So it's a disposable artificial Sacred Gear!_ thought Issei but he couldn't understand how it could be emitting a dragon aura. However, Azazel's development of Sacred Gears was unexpected. Incidentally, unless the owner of a real incarnation-type Sacred Gear died, it could regenerate no matter how many times it broke.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!" laughed Vali

_Is he fearless? No, he's crazy! _thought Issei as Azazel turned to face Vali.

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but…Well, please get along with the 'Welsh Dragon'."

_Don't joke around! I don't want to get along with someone like him!_

"But, fighting with Azazel seems fun." said Vali as Issei begged in his mind for him to fighting against Azazel. He had no interest in something like a rival showdown.

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the "Gigantis Dragon" Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the Two Heavenly Dragons — the "Welsh Dragon" and "Vanishing Dragon". I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

_He copied Boosted Gear? Rather, he mentioned the name of a Dragon I don't know…_

**[He's one of "Five Great Dragon-Kings". Azazel talked about Vritra the other day, right? In additions, there's the "Chaos Karma Dragon" Tiamat, the "Mischievous Dragon" Yu-Long, and the "Sleeping Dragon" Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed. Though originally, there were six Dragon-Kings.]**

Issei had no idea what Ddraig was talking about so he frowned at himself in confusion.

_I've heard about Tiamat somewhere before. The others I don't know at all._

**[Unexpectedly, you might meet them soon. Since Tiamat hates me.]**

_Uwah, I just heard such an inconvenient talk. Geez, I've had enough of meeting these something or other dragons! …Ah, so that's why Michael gave a Dragon-Slayer sword to me._

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"—Katerea, you yourself said that you made a pact with the "Ouroboros Dragon"."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organization took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhazai know a portion close to the truth."

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Katerea Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying Fallen Angel like you!" shouted the lady as a bluish-black aura covered her body. Azazel beckoned to the lady who introduced herself as Katerea.

"Come."

"Don't look down on me!"

The lady wore an extra-large aura, and flew out at an extreme speed! It was an instantaneous event. The lady called Katerea dived at Azazel, and Azazel also responded with the spear he held. Fresh blood gushed out from the lady's body. She feebly fell down to her knees on the spot.

When he looked, the ground was split even far behind the lady. The ground had been gouged out from the aftershock of Azazel's attack. Issei stared in shocked at the might and power of Azazel's attack.

"—It isn't over!"

Katerea changed her arm into a tentacle-like thing and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm. A suspicious pattern emerged on the lady's body.

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula!" said Buchou. Azazel tried to tear the tentacle away, but there was no sign of it coming off at all.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"—So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Ise, Gasper! Get some distance! As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!"

"But, Buchou! What about Azazel?"

"If he's the Governor of his organization, he'll deal with it somehow! However, we'll get caught up in it and die!"

_That's serious! It would be lovely to die together with Buchou, but I don't want to die in such a place, and moreover while wrapped up in someone else's battle!_

They quickly got some distance. Even as they got away by a certain extent, Buchou deployed several layers of defensive barriers and started preparing for the explosion's aftershocks.

"Wah!" screamed Gasper as he looked to see that some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped… But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak-points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double-edged sword that submits damage to allies as well." said Vali as he was flying in the air. Issei knew that what he was saying is the truth and that in his current state, Gasper and him are full of weak points.

_Azazel, it was just as you said. Even if a Sacred Gear is strong, it's useless if the host is useless! Or rather, I still can't fly in the air! Damn it! I'm not able to say anything about Gasper either! I have insufficient training!_

They watched Azazel's situation from the place they escaped to. Azazel still couldn't remove the tentacle. It seemed to retain no damage even when he tried to cut it with the spear.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break." The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder. He made another spear and used it to cut his left arm off with the tentacle attached. Fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm. The cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"!? You cut off your own arm!?" Katerea cried out in shock when a spear of light that Azazel threw pierced her abdomen.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Katerea's body blew up then turned into dust and vanished into the sky because she received large damage from a light attack, she was annihilated.

Azazel's armour was released. The Governor of the fallen angels didn't seem to regret the arm he'd lost, he just clicked his tongue.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement… As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, "Gigantis Dragon"-kun Fafnir." said Azazel as he lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand.

After the conclusion of that battle, the white-armored Vali descended from the night sky.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou. Vali glanced at Azazel who took a fighting stance, and then asked them a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

…_? What's that, all of a sudden. What is he talking about?_

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou + a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

_Y-You mean me?_ Issei pointed at himself. Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with devils or angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. —With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing." laughed the guy with pitying expression.

"Boring. When I learned about you, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger!"

Issei stared at him confusion as he had no idea what he was talking about. He could understand that he was different from Akeno-san and Gasper, that he didn't hate his upbringing. No doubt, he was proud of his lineage. If there are those who suffer from their birth, there are also those who take delight in it. The world was so complicated that his brain couldn't process it. However he could understand his next words quite clearly.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard." said Issei quietly as his killing intent was directed at him. His anger was almost about to explode.

"…Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents."

_Why should my parents have to be killed by this kind of bastard? That's also a stupid reason. My father and mother have nothing to do with you._

"…Kill them? My father and mother? Why should they have to be mixed up in the situation of someone like you and be killed? As if I know anything about things like valuable or destiny!"

_He is the one person I can't forgive. Vali Lucifer._

"As if I'll let you do it."

_He is the one person I absolutely cannot forgive!_

"I'll be damned if I let my parents be killed by the likes of yooooooooooooou!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to his anger, his Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura. With the bracelet he got from Azazel also acting on it, he equipped [Booster Gear Scale Mail] without having to sacrifice anything.

However, a countdown-like thing appeared on the jewel of his left arm's gauntlet. Time-wise, he didn't have even fifteen minutes. Though it was still better than the mere ten second of his incomplete Balance Breaker.

"—. Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a dragon's surge."

**[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the dragon's power.]**

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained through this reason."

_As if I know! In any case, if I don't do something about this guy, my surroundings will become a disaster! I won't allow that!_

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understaaaaaaand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on his back, he rushed towards Vali. Vali covered his face with his mask. It was only his second time using Balance Breaker, but a failed attack wasn't permitted like that time with Raiser.

However, Vali easily avoided and dodged his tackle. He regained his balance in mid-air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged. He extended Ascalon from his gauntlet and unleashed an attack with his unskilled weapon. However, he couldn't manage to land a single hit with only his mere swinging slashes on Vali as he dodged with light movements.

**[Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]**

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!" said Vali. Issei didn't want to admit it but he was right. He won't be able to even graze him with his skill. Issei cursed himself and decided to train more seriously and ask Kiba for sword training.

_In this Balance Breaker state, it's temporarily possible to use my doubling ability whenever and however I want._

**[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]**

_So even just maintaining this state uses up stamina! Vali's side must have a lot of surplus!_

**[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it will also be enormous.]**

_Tch…! What an unpleasant reality! The difference in power between Vali and I is decisive! As I thought, I'm a lot weaker! That's obvious. He has a complete Balance Breaker. I on the other hand got a lot of help and have a Balance Breaker that is severely limited. No, before that, our basic specs are too different! _thought Issei when on that instant he choked. A heavy fisted blow hit him on the chest. Since it was too fast, he couldn't see it. His legs was trembling from feeling the attack and he even noticed there was also a crack in his armor.

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak!"

Vali harshly made fun of him.

"Ise!" shouted Buchou with a worried look as she watched him. He didn't want to show an uncool appearance in front of the woman he fell in love with.

[Divide!]

Issei heard a voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet, and his power instantly vanished.

[Boost!]

However, he also activated his own Sacred Gear and his power was restored.

**[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but the Vanishing Dragon's other ability is troublesome.]**

_Ddraig, what do you mean?_

**[That guy halves his opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to himself. In other words, you're power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]**

_T-Then, even if I reset from the minus, that guy will become plus!?_

**[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, he has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying his body.]**

_So then he always kept his power at its peak without bursting and destroying himself…_

"Come on, come on!" Vali said with amusement and enjoyment as he shot endlessly numbers of magic bullets. Issei couldn't run away as he wished. The rounds after rounds of bullets he lightly fired left heavy damage. He could easily imagine that he had become completely covered in bruises.

_I'd like to shower him with my own blows somehow. If not, I won't be able to restrain this dark thing that has been born in my heart…!_

As Vali continued attacking, he resumed his irritating tone.

"Your attacks are also dull. You just plunge in. It's meaningless in that case. What a waste of a treasure. Your use of your power is also unskillful."

_Ah, is that so? I'm unskilled, am I? If it's that, I know._

"At this rate the rival showdown between the Hakuryuukou and the Sekiryuutei will be—"

Before he could finish talking, Issei made magic power suddenly spout from the jets on his back and plunged into the barrage of bullets. The magic bullets entirely struck various places on his body.

_It hurts! But, so what! Just one shot—. Just one shot is fine! _thought Issei as he strongly clutched his left hand.

The magic bullets were shot at his armour, and his armour was destroyed little by little. His face area was also hit and the mask part was also shattered.

"So you're charging? You really know nothing of combat, to go as far as repeating the same tactic. Something like that—"

Vali deployed what seemed to be a shield of light in front of him and tried to defend.

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

**[Understood!]**

[Transfer!]

A surge of massive power flowed into his left arm. After all, he doesn't have any sword knowledge. In that case, he can only lodge the power into his fist while the sword is still stored in his gauntlet!

_If it's just hitting, even I can do it!_

Issei's fist destroyed his shield of light with no trouble and Issei made his face eat a sharp blow.

"—?"

Whether it was because he received an unexpected blow or not, that guy's posture was violently bent. Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet, and part of Vali's face peeked through the crumbling portion.

—_This is it!_

Issei grasped the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

[Transfer!]

Issei transferred his power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. At that instant, he was struck by the feeling that power had suddenly been removed from his body. So it consumed a fair amount of stamina and magic power.

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the dragon power that Issei had felt from Vali's body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished. He had forced him to activate the special ability of his Sacred Gear. His ability stole the opponent's power and used it as his own fuel. However, since the limit of the power he adds was already decided, it depended on the capacity of the host. Power that goes beyond the limit was gushed out from his wings of light and disposed of.

Then, what happened if you accelerated his stealing power and gushing-out power at the same time?

He stole so much power that he couldn't process it, and at the same time he spat out power by the time it was excess. As a result, the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail stopped its functions.

**[—! What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]**

Vali reacted to Albion's voice and tried to defend by crossing his arms. However Issei closed his left fist that was filled with Ascalon's power and easily destroyed Vali's defenses including the gauntlets of both his arms, and thrust a blow to this abdomen. The white-shining Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail was not enough and shattered.

_Is this the dragon-slaying power!? It was as if the opponent's armour were made of paper!_

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. He stepped back unsteadily while holding his abdomen. As blood poured down from the edge of his mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival—"

Issei's merciless straight entered into that guy's face.

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you."

_All right! For now, I've paid him back for that stupid thing about my parents._ thought Issei but Ddraig clicked his tongue. Issei noticed that Vali's armor once again returned to its previous state.

_No way, the broken part was fixed! Impossible, so I can never beat him no matter how many times I break it!?_

**[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat him within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]**

_Of course! There's no way I could leave Buchou behind! Or rather, where could I escape to within this barrier!?_

**[Then, what will you do? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time it's out of the question. —Will you surrender?]**

…_What do I do? At that time, something within my field of vision reflected in the background. _thought Issei when an idea appeared in his mind.

"Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

**[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]**

Issei picked up the thing lying at his feet—a jewel of the "Vanishing Dragon". Earlier, when he hit him, his armor was damaged and this thing flew out. His body's armor seems to have restored the destroyed section including the jewel, though. As far as Vali is concerned, this jewel will turn to trash as time passes, so it's inconsequential. However, there should be at least a little of the Hakuryuukou's power lodged in it.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. —Let's try it!" said Issei as he transmitted an image he had in his brain to Ddraig.

**[… Partner, you've sent me quite a dangerous image. But, it's interesting! We may die, but do you have the resolve?]**

"I can't die. I haven't taken Buchou's virginity yet. —If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

**[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but—I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Issei Hyoudou!]**

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?" asked Vali with interest.

"[Vanishing Dragon]! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

Issei smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of his right hand into pieces, and drove into it the "Vanishing Dragon" jewel that he picked up before.

—_Your power of dividing! I'll transplant it into my Sacred Gear!_

While fighting, he had remembered a scene within his mind. It was the battle with Kokabiel the other day. In that battle, Kiba had achieved the so-called impossible fusion of holy and demonic. A silver aura sprang forth from his right hand and wrapped around the right side of his body.

Something throbbed inside him, just as a difficult-to-describe pain circulated throughout his body from his jewel-implanted right hand in an instant.

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn it! What is this!?_

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His thoughts soared in overwhelming pain.

_Owowowowowowow! Compared to this, the damage from the spear of light before was…Guh, ah, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

"-! You intend to take in my power?" said a shocked Vali as he realized what his opponent was trying to do.

**[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. —Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]**

Albion spoke indifferently.

**[Guooooooooooooooooh!]**

Ddraig was also leaking out agony. However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well.

**[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]**

**[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power and I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]**

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

**[Since meeting with this host—with Issei Hyoudou, I have learned one thing! —That anything is possible with determined stupidity!]**

_Stupidity is fine! If I can't win with ability anyway, I'll excel through stupidity!_

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

His right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light. A pure white aura surrounded his right arm and then a white gauntlet appeared on his right arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is [Dividing Gear]?"

_Though, having only white up till my right arm's elbow on my red armour looked awkward._

**[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]**

Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, it's only a little, but it's possible. My friend fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilized it a little."

**[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the "Sacred Gear program" and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]**

Albion still couldn't seem to believe it.

"Yeah, it was reckless. —But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at his words.

**[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.]**

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

Issei turned to face Vali who was clapping his hands at him.

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened his arms wide. His wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?" asked Issei as Vali laughed out.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

_Somehow I feel offended! That guy harshly makes me sound like an utter idiot!_

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from his jewel, Vali pointed his hand at the trees spread out below him. The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant. More of the surrounding trees were compressed and halved.

"Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei. Let me clearly explain it to you." Azazel spoke up, as Issei had no idea what was happening except things were getting halved.

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then Rias Gremory's bust will also be halved."

Normally, Issei wouldn't understand what most people would be talking about but this time an extraordinary fury arising from the bottom of his heart suddenly ruled his entire body.

_Breasts will be halved…_ _Buchou's breasts will be halved._

Issei moved his head mechanically and turned his gaze towards Buchou. After Buchou saw his expression, she shuddered just a little in fear_._

_Yeah, Buchou's breasts. Those fantastic breast. The breasts I love… __My everything. My world. My—. They'll be halved…? Buchou's breasts?_

"Don't-"

_Yeah. I've decided._

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

_I'll kill Vali—. I'll absolutely kill Vali—!_

"You bastard! Buchoooooou's! So you intend to halve the size of my Buchou's breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasts!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

Voices from jewels on various places of his armour repeatedly resounded.

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

His surroundings flew off! The ground he was standing on was also greatly gouged out and changed into a crater. The windows of the old school building completely cracked, and the outer wall was collapsing. His whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura it had ever had.

"Ahahaha! What the heck is that!? Seriously! His dragon power sprang up because his master's breasts might become smaller!" Azazel guffawed and burst out laughing.

_It isn't a laughing matter! This really isn't a laughing matter! For me, it's more serious than heaven and earth being inverted! Yeah, scramble! This is the greatest possible crisis! That's why it's unforgivable! Halve my Buchou's breasts? That's unforgivable! Those breasts are mine! As if I'd let them become small! I still haven't rubbed them enough! I still haven't sucked them yet! I still haven't held them between my fingers yet! Don't take away my dreams, you bastaaaaaaaard!_

He thrusts his finger at Vali. The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

The clouds in the night sky were broken apart from his exclamation. The full moon, which had been hidden, appeared.

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, it's interesting!"

The Hakuryuukou flew out at him. Issei got away from that spot and kicked Vali in the side as he flew.

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

_Like I know! Be surprised as you please! As if I'll forgive! As if I'll forgive this guy! If I leave him alone, not only Buchou, but also Akeno-san's breasts will be halved!_

_Kuh! Just imagining it makes me shudder! It's an unforgivable act even for God to halve those fantastic breasts!_ thought Issei as he caught up with Vali who was moving at the speed of light with no trouble.

"This is for Buchou's breasts!"

Issei hits Vali's abdomen with his right fist.

[Divide!]

At the same time he activated the Hakuryuukou power he had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from his mouth. He continued attacking like that without interference.

"This is for Akeno-san's breasts!"

Issei then proceeded to hit Vali in the face, which completely broke the helmet.

"This is for Asia's still growing breasts!"

The jets on his back from which his wings of light originated were destroyed.

"This is for Xenovia's breasts!"

He vigorously kicked him high into the air.

"Finally! This is for Koneko-chan's breasts that would disappear if they were halveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed!"

Issei tackled him with extreme speed.

"Gahah!"

Vali vomited blood from his extreme tackle. Vali struck against the ground. His anger hadn't calmed down, and he approached him and declared.

"Koneko-chan! She worries about her small breasts, you know!? You'll halve it!? I won't allow it! Don't take away anymore breasts from that child! Can you understand that pain!? You damn halving maniac!"

_Damn it! My anger still isn't calming down! Should I hit him one more time!?_

In contrast to him who had gotten angry, Vali just gave a seemingly happy smile.

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

**[Vali, I finished analyzing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]**

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this."

_No way. It's not showing any effect anymore! Even though I thought I delivered that much pain!_

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's [Juggernaut Drive] if it's the current Hyoudou Issei?"

**[Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter "Juggernaut Drive", Ddraig's curse may be removed.]**

"It'll all work out, Albion. —[I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice—]"

_What? That damn Vali was chanting something—._

**[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]**

_Albion was angry? I don't know what's going on, but I'll take him down before he prepares his new attack!_ When Issei tried to deliver a hit as a finishing blow to Vali, a single silhouette swooped down to their location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and him. It was a man wearing armor that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Katerea failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

_What are they talking about as they please?_

"Who are you?" asked Issei as he pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"—He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha." answered Azazel.

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

…_Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?_

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?" said a shocked Issei. Due to the shock, all his anger was blown away.

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey Youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the [Khaos Brigade]. No, you're the Son Goku to the "Vanishing Dragon". You're also well-matched." said Azazel as the guy laughed with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing, as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei." Bikou casually greeted him. The Youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. Issei noticed that they were trying to escape.

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!" shouted Issei as he tried to catch him but his Sacred Gear was released. His armour vanished, and the bracelet, which helped his power, also crumbled away. The Balance Breaker state that was reinforced by the bracelet has been removed.

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let him escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass-produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. —To the end, it's an emergency-use measure."

"Right now is for emergency-use! I was made a fool of by him! As if I'll let him get away!"

Suddenly, he was seized by intense fatigue. He couldn't keep himself up so he dropped to one knee.

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible." explained Azazel.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger—."

Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku.

**Moments later**

"Ise! Are you alright?" shouted Buchou as she ran up to a kneeling Ise followed by Gasper. Azazel was standing with one hand in his pocket and looking at the scene ahead. Issei smiled at her and nodded his head. He took long, deep breaths and slowly began to get back up albeit a bit wobbly. He almost fell to the floor when Buchou caught him and slowly brought him up. She smiled at him warmly as she began to speak.

"Come on. Lets head—"

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the school ground as dust and sand went up into the air. Issei, Buchou and Gasper watched in horror and wondered what was going when they spotted someone coming out of the dust and landing a few meters away from them.

It was the blond man who could change his hands into lion claws. The man was panting heavily and deeply as he looked over at them. Issei could see he was holding onto something but couldn't make out what it was because of the dust that surrounded him when he landed on the ground.

"There you are. I have been— Fuck!" screamed the man as he looked back at the school ground. Issei and others did the same when they saw something was coming at their direction.

"Rias Gremory! Issei Hyoudou! Catch!" said the man as he threw something at them. Issei and Buchou were shocked when from the dust surrounding him came out an unconscious Xenovia and Kiba. They both seemed like they weren't that badly hurt except for a few scratches and cuts.

The man turned around and his lion fur began to creep up on his arms as he stood there with his arms in a shape of an X. Everyone stared in horror as a huge blackish red energy wave engulfed the man. They could see the man trying to defend himself from the wave but soon gave in and flew backwards towards the forest as trees around him began to fall from being crashed into.

_What is going on!? _thought Issei as he watched in horror and awe. Suddenly three figures jumped out of the huge dust cloud that was still in the air and landed close by with dust sweeping into the air on impact.

"Yukimura! What's going on!?" shouted Issei as he recognized one of the figures to be Tatsuya while two other figures to be the other two members of the Cero. Hearing Issei's voice, Tatsuya glanced at them and saw the unconscious Xenovia and Kiba as well as Azazel.

"Azazel. I want you to take them and get to the other side of the school now. It's going to get pretty dangerous" said Tatsuya as he shifted his eyes back ahead of him. Azazel, understanding what is going on nods his head and prepares to move them.

"Tatsuya! Answer me! What is-"

"Hoh. So this is the Sekiryuutei… He looks pathetic."

Issei words were interrupted with a booming voice coming from the direction of the school ground. Issei could feel an intense pressure coming from the ground when he begins to hear clanking noise. The noise is slowly getting louder and louder when out from the dust; a man wearing heavy bronze armor appeared. He had bronze shin guards, a bronze chest plate, and a bronze helmet with red horsehair crest with blood red cape that was fluttering in the wind. In his left hand was a huge circular bronze and in his right hand was spear with two swords in a sheath wrapped around his waist.

"Tch. Damn it. He caught up" muttered the red haired man as the gleaming red eyes behind the helmet glared at him.

"Do you think you can run from me, mortal." said the man as a fiery red aura gushed out of the red haired man.

"Don't mess with me, you piece of shit!"

The red haired mans arms were engulfed in flame like wings as he propelled himself towards the armored man. He brought his left leg as he tried to deliver a kick to the face. As the kick almost impacted on his face, the armored man brought his spear up and using a little bit of strength, stopped the kick and flicked him back. The red haired man lost his balance in a second and tried to quickly get his body back into balance. However he was too late when the armor man bashed his shield in his defenseless face as he spat lots of blood. The armored man proceeded to follow up the attack with swing of his spear as red haired man was sent crashing into the school building. The walls crashed down on impact causing dust and debris to fly into the air.

Issei swallowed some saliva as he watched the 'Cero' member get defeated in an instant. He glanced at the others and they all had the similar expression of shock. Even Azazel was pretty shocked. He turned his head back to Tatsuya when he noticed that the other 'Cero' member had disappeared, leaving only Tatsuya to confront the man in front of them.

"Azazel! What are you doing! Get them out of here now!" shouted Tatsuya as everyone's attention shifted to Tatsuya. The attention soon shifted to the armored man who had begun chuckling.

"Come on Tatsuya. Isn't it better to have an audience to watch the fight between Gods?"

… _No way… That armored guy is a God!? _thought Issei as he turned his head to Azazel with his fingers pointed at the armor man.

"Who is he!?" asked Issei as Azazel was about to open his mouth to speak only for the armored man to interrupt him.

"You don't know who I am, Sekiryuutei? I am Ares! Greek God of War!" said Ares as he creepy smile crept up under his helmet.

"Ares! Have you joined the [Khaos Brigade]!?" shouted Azazel only for Ares to stop smiling and glare at the Fallen Angel with his aura seeping out.

"You think a God of my caliber joined these terrorists? Hmph. You disgust me Governor. I am here on a personal business… Of killing you, Tatsuya!" bellowed Ares as he charged at Tatsuya with incredible speed with his shield raised in front of him and his spear rearing back to prepare for a thrust.

Tatsuya summoned two swords made from light and smashed it on the heavy shield. Ares swung his shield arm outward causing Tatsuya to get pushed backward. Ares brought his spear arm forward and tried to thrust at Tatsuya. Tatsuya however jumped out of the way by using the momentum of the push. Once getting some distance, Tatsuya summoned a single sword as he sped towards Ares like a bullet. He swung his sword only for Ares to block it with his shield. Ares pushes him back and tries to once again thrust at him. However Tatsuya managed to sidestep out of the way and summoned a second sword on his left arm and swung at him only for Ares to block him once again.

Tatsuya clicked his tongue and jumped a few meters back to take some distance. Ares swung his spear horizontally into the air, causing a blackish red wave of energy to fly towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya brought his two swords in front of him and took the brunt of the attack. The attack slowly began to weaken and was finally subdued when Tatsuya pushed his sword through the attack. Tatsuya had no time to rejoice when he felt an incredible pain in his right shoulder as he spat a bit of blood into the air. Tatsuya glanced down to see a spear had pierced his shoulder.

"Hahaha. Looks like you drew the first blood Tatsuya!" shouted a gleeful Ares as Tatsuya's attention turned back on him. Tatsuya transported his swords away and summoned a short sword and enhanced his legs with wind magic as he ran towards Ares again. Ares had drawn his sword or xiphos and as Tatsuya prepared to slash him. However just before his sword made contact with any flesh, Tatsuya used wind magic to shift his body to the left, completely dodging Ares's strike. Seeing Ares's right shoulder unguarded, Tatsuya rammed the short sword in his shoulder. Ares grunted in pain and quickly tried to spin bash his shield in Tatsuya. However Tatsuya reacted quicker and rammed his now flame covered fist into Ares's face.

"Gah!" said Ares as blood splatted out of his helmet as he staggered backwards. He soon regained structure and swung his at Tatsuya as Tatsuya summoned another sword to block the sword.

"Hehehe. This is great Tatsuya. Ah I remember our first battle." said a pleased Ares while Tatsuya continued to glare at the God in front of him. Ares sighs and smiles creepily at Tatsuya. In a flash he disappeared in front of him. Tatsuya looked around to try to find him when he felt another excruciating pain. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ares standing there with a smile and bloody sword. Tatsuya staggered forward slightly but quickly turned around to swing his sword. However he swung the air as Ares had dodged his vertical strike by ducking down. Tatsuya had no time to recover as Ares extended his sword arm in front of him as it contacted his flesh and pierced his left abdomen.

Tatsuya spat more blood but quickly moved to grasp Ares's arm. Ares looked at him and tried to remove his sword from Tatsuya's body but Tatsuya gripped onto his body. Ares tried to grunt when Tatsuya's fist smashed once again into Ares's helmet as he spat blood once again. Ares lets go of his sword and staggers backwards while Tatsuya jumps back a couple of meters before drawing the bloodied sword and throwing it away.

Issei and the others were glued to where they were and were watching the scene fold out helplessly. They were shocked that a Greek God was here but were more shocked when Tatsuya managed to fight equally with him.

"Hahaha! How does it feel to get stabbed Tatsuya!" laughed Ares as he drew another sword, a kopis from his sheath. Tatsuya smirked slightly while he using his left hand to press on the wound.

"It's been a while since I got stabbed."

"Then maybe I should stab you once again so you can experience the feeling once again."

"Sorry but I don't intend to get stabbed again since I'm going to get a little bit serious." answered Tatsuya as Tatsuya's smirk faded as he began to glare at Ares with an air of seriousness was around them. Issei could feel an increase in Tatsuya's aura as yellowish aura began to surround him than the usual white.

"Yasakuni no Magatama!" shouted Tatsuya as pillar of light surrounded him. Issei and the others closed their eyes from the intense light as Tatsuya's body was completely enveloped by the light.

**Tatsuya's POV**

When the light faded, Tatsuya emerged out of it wearing a suit of samurai armor. The suit of armor was yellow in color with bits of red in different places. Around his neck was a curved, comma-shaped jade bead that was radiating in a yellow divine aura. He removed his left hand from the abdomen and begins to stretch his body.

_Whew… It's been a while since I am in this form… How's my wound Isreel?_

**[You will be able to last for at least 10 minutes but I suggest you finish the fight quickly. I will use my powers to try to freeze the wounds to make it easier for you to fight.]**

_Hah… Okay got it. Basically just get the battle done as quickly as possible_

"Hoh… So that is your Shinto form…" mused Ares as he eyed Tatsuya. He smirked and began to twirl his sword in his hand and got into a charging stance. Tatsuya bent his knees and put both his hands near his left waist as a bright light began to flash. Tatsuya grasped the light and pulled forward as the light took the shape of a katana. The light then diminished, leaving a sharp katana in its place. The katana was releasing another powerful aura as the wind began to die down into silence.

Tatsuya made the first move and made a diagonal cut in the air as a wave of compressed air was sent flying towards Ares. Seeing this, Ares also made a diagonal cut in the air as blackish red wave of energy was sent towards the opposing wave. The two waves collided and caused large amounts of wind and dust to fly into the air.

Ares watched the dust in front of him when Tatsuya charged through the dust as he swung the swords wildly. Each time he swung the sword, a blade made of air was shot out of the sword and sent flying towards Ares. Ares brought his shield up and began to take the brunt of the attacks. In the corner of his eyes he saw Tatsuya charging from the right side to avoid the shield. Ares swung his sword as the two blades met. Sparks flew into the air as the swords clashed with neither of them gaining any foothold. Ares then swung his shield only for Tatsuya to dodge it by jumping in the air and used the shield as stand to push Ares back. Ares staggered backwards but quickly regained his balance as he tried blocked himself from a vertical slash by Tatsuya.

He was shocked to find out that the blade cut through his shield and gave him a small, shallow cut in his right abdomen. Ares glanced behind him to see Tatsuya with his back turned against him. Seeing the opportunity, Ares swung his sword at him only for Tatsuya to turn around and block it with his sword. Tatsuya let his left hand go of the sword as a block of light and fire appeared on his hands.

"Solar Flare!" said Tatsuya as the block of fire and light shot out and hit Ares's chest plate. The impact caused Ares to slide backwards as smoke erupted from his armor.

"Impressive. You managed to destroy a bit of my armor. Fufufu… Hahaha! So this is the power of the Demigod of Amaterasu and the Divine sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi! I'm truly impressed Tatsuya!" laughed Ares as he began to crack his neck muscles. He twirls the sword in his hand and quickly got into an attacking stance. Tatsuya also grips the sword and prepares to attack.

Both fighters then rushed for each other once again as their swords began to clash with each of them doing vertical, horizontal and diagonal strikes while parrying each other's blows.

Seeing no end to the attacks, Ares tries to once again bash his shield at Tatsuya. However seeing this Tatsuya sidesteps out of the way and proceeds to charge bright energy to his leg.

"Solar wind!" said Tatsuya as he brought his leg up and kicked the shield Ares was wielding with incredible speed. The power of the kick managed to crack and break the shield into multiple pieces as Ares grunted and staggered backwards. He looks down at his scorched left arm and looks back up at Tatsuya a second too late. Tatsuya was already in front of him as he brought his sword up as he felt a nasty cut from his left forearm all the way to his shoulder. Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance as he missed his intended target, the chest.

"Looks like I got an opening Tatsuya!" shouted Ares as he brought his right hand forward. Tatsuya's armor clanked slightly as piercing pain erupted from his body. He glanced down to see Ares's kopis stabbing into his liver. He could feel that he punctured the liver and broke a few of his lower ribs. Blood splattered out of his mouth as he could feel his blood running down his skin.

**[Tatsuya! We have to get out of here! That's a severe wound! You won't last long with it!]**

"… Not yet!" shouted Tatsuya as he brought his katana down. He could feel the blade of katana touch some flesh and some metal as he swung it diagonally down. Ares let go of his sword and jumped back as blood dripped from his mouth. He heard a loud bang as he looked down to see the lower half of the armor fall to the ground.

On the other hand Tatsuya grasped the sword embedded in his stomach and drew it out. He looked at the amount of blood that was on the blade.

**[Tatsuya! Look out!]**

Isreel shouted in haste as Tatsuya looked up only for him to feel something heavy knocked into his face. He spat more blood out as he was sent flying a few meters into the air and soon plummeted to the ground. He tried to bring himself up as he stared at Ares who was holding his chest plate. He proceeded to throw it away as he grabbed his sword which had left Tatsuya's grip. He hastily looked for his sword only to see it far out of his reach. With a smirk Ares approached him as Tatsuya managed to get on his knees.

"You were saying something about not get stabbed again." remarked Ares as Tatsuya furiously glared at the God. Ares smirked and began to raise his sword as Tatsuya looked on.

"Die Tatsuya!" bellowed the God as he brought his sword down. Tatsuya closed his eyes and waited for the sword to impact him. However suddenly a sound of metal clashing resonated in his ears. He opened his eyes again to see bald man, cladded in brown samurai armor wielding a long nodachi.

"… Hachiman-sama…" muttered Tatsuya as he began to cough up blood.

"Do not speak Tatsuya-dono. You are gravely injured." said Hachiman as he looks at Tatsuya before shifting his attention on Ares who had lowered his weapon and was standing a few meters away with gleeful smile.

"Well, well, well. Hachiman. It's great to see you again. I haven't seen you for a while now"

"Hello there Ares-dono. Do you understand what you are doing, trespassing on Shinto lands?"

"Why, I am just trying to have fun with Tatsuya after I was sent to prison. Is there a problem?"

"Ares-dono, I am going to get to the point. Leave Japan immediately or suffer the consequences." answered Hachiman bluntly as the two men began to glare at each other with Ares's fiery red eyes looking at him with intensity. After a few minutes, Ares sighs and turns around to leave the place. He stops once and glances at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya. Next time we meet, I will kill you for sure."

With those words, Ares summoned a magic circle and disappeared out of the area. Hachiman sheathed his nodachi and snapped his fingers as magic circles appeared in front of him with various numbers of soldiers appearing from it.

"Men! Have this place fixed immediately!"

[YES SIR!]

The men roared as they began to immediately clean up the battlefield and debris caused by explosions.

"You all right Tatsuya-dono?" asked Hachiman as he wrapped Tatsuya's left arm around his shoulder as the two of them began to walk slowly towards the school ground.

"Yea… somehow…" Tatsuya answered weakly when he felt his right arm being lifted. He turned his head to see a smirking Azazel followed by the members of the ORC as they all headed to the school ground.

**School Ground – Issei POV**

When they set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the Three Big powers and the Shinto Faction had come in and carried out the processing after the battle. They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians and are cleaning up after the battle.

When they had advanced to the center of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama, and Michael-san could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates. Issei also noticed a curly blond haired woman was among them. Issei couldn't shake the feeling that he had met this person before.

When Sirzechs-sama caught sight of them, he raised his hands. He raised his eyes at the sight of Hachiman and heavily wounded Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-kun! What happened" asked the blond haired woman as she rushed towards Tatsuya.

"Ta-tan! Are you okay!?" asked a worried Leviathan-sama as she also rushed towards him. Tatsuya let his arms of their shoulder and tried to wave it off but soon he fell to one knee from lose of strength.

"Tatsuya-kun!" "Ta-tan!" screamed the two women as Sirzechs-sama gestured his hand at Asia. Asia responded to that and applied her Sacred Gear on Tatsuya's wounds as his wounds began to slowly heal.

"Azazel, what happened to that arm?" asked Sirzechs as he shifted his attention to him.

"I was caught by Katerea and nearly self-destructed along with her. I had no choice but to cut it off."

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. About that wound—"

Sirzechs-sama tried to say words to make up for it in another form, but Azazel held him back with his hand and waved it off.

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening." said Azazel with lonely expression. Michael-san came between Sirzechs-sama and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave." Azazel made that sarcastic remark.

"That is inevitable because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the [Khaos Brigade] that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter." Azazel and Michael-san nodded at Sirzechs-sama's idea.

"Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

"U-Umm. Michael-san!" said Issei as Michael turned to face him.

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy?"

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the [system] that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the [system] moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia are praying?" asked Issei as he wanted to allow her to pray.

"… Michael… Do that for… Xenovia as well…" asked Tatsuya as he began to spit more blood on to the ground.

"—"

Hearing their wish, Michael-san showed a surprised expression. Asia and Xenovia were also surprised at their request. However, Michael-san gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?" asked Michael as the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord—to Michael-sama."

Michael-san smiled at both of their responses.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils that don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

_Alright! He said it!_

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia! …Though he doesn't exist." Asia became teary-eyed and embraced him.

"Ise-san!"

Issei held her gently as he was happy for Asia.

"Tatsuya, thank you."

Xenovia also voiced her gratitude to Tatsuya as he smiled at her.

"It's fine. You can pray without restraint from now on."

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said." Kiba requested something to Michael-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

_Ooh, Michael-san! So you would also go that far! Rather, just when did Kiba have such a talk with Michael-san?_

"That's great! Kiba!"

"Yeah, thank you, Ise-kun."

Azazel spoke to Michael and the bald man as they pleasantly watched their exchange.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well. Hachiman-dono, please explain what happened here today to the Shinto Faction."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all."

Leaving it at that, Michael-san took a great number of his subordinates and flew to heaven. The bald man, Hachiman nodded his head at Azazel's words. Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Issei could even see Raynare and the others in the crowd. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you".

After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned except for Raynare and the others. The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles.

The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the soldiers of the Shinto faction and members of the ORC were left.

Azazel let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back."

He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at him.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear that can't be controlled."

"Eh?" replied Issei in an idiotic voice.

"For the red, it's women. For the white, it's power. —Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking." saying just that, Azazel then left while whistling.

"Sirzechs, I will be taking Tatsuya to hospital in Takamagahara." said Hachiman as his men began to start to teleport back home. The blond haired girl, the Fallen Angels, Xenovia and Leviathan-sama had a look of worry.

"Ladies, do not worry about him. He is a strong and I'm sure he will come back better than ever."

With those words, a magic seal appeared under him with Tatsuya and the two of them disappeared in bright light.

**Clubroom**

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?" sighed Buchou as she touched her forehead with her hand.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. Serafall's sister told me that Sirzechs requested this. That's why she requested me."

_You were requested as an advisor for such a thing!? The President's intentions can't be understood!_

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?" asked Issei as he pointed at Azazel-sensei's arm.

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Azazel-sensei's hand flew out. It also did several rotations as it spun on its side.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the [Khaos Brigade]. As a future deterrent against them, the [Welsh Dragon] and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing [Vanishing Dragon]. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the [Hakuryuukou Team]. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?" asked Issei but Azazel shook his head.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the representative of the factions at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven, the Underworld and Takamagahara. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the freeloading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well. The Shinto Faction is pacifist Faction but is extremely strong with powerful Gods and soldiers."

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. —However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

Tilting his head in puzzlement, Issei squeezed inside his mind and tried to think of something to say, but nothing special came to mind.

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

_I see. So my enemy is that guy. It's better if I understand just that clearly. Not only did he look down on me my friends, he also made a fool of me! Next time we meet, I'll hit him hard with my own power!_

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the dragon-slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed." said Azazel while Issei nodded his head in agreement. He knew Azazel's words were true and he knew he had to get stronger.

"And, can you use the Hakuryuukou's power because of that?" Azazel asked again.

"No, it doesn't function at all."

_I had obtained the "power to halve my opponent" at great pains, but the gauntlet that had been lodged in my right arm hadn't appeared since then. Was it a one-time use only?_

"As I thought. You can't handle something that strong so easily. It's beneficial to take in another dragon's power. It's an entirely different matter whether you can freely control it or not. If used unskillfully, it may be an ability that is more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. However, the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul. The rest depends on training. —In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term. If you're weak but in absurdly high spirits, you'll die."

_I'm sorry that I'm fundamentally weak, Governor! Damn it, even if I stole Albion's power, there's no point if I can't use it freely. Well, I also can't control even Ddraig's power. It's still impossible for the current me._

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but a higher ranked opponent would suppress it. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilize the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a [Pawn] that consumed only one piece taking down the [King] also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes."

_That's exactly right. My power really is something temporary. If I participate in the games in the future, I'll need to fight for long periods of time. I'll have to maintain that power for longer than a tenth of a second. Rather, can I really attain the perfect Balance Breaker? Since I've only forcefully achieved it until now with borrowed power, I can't imagine attaining it with my own power because I'm fundamentally weak. I'm a former human. Vali is a Maou descendent…these are the backgrounds we've had from birth, huh._

"Can I become strong?" asked Issei.

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time." replied Azazel as he showed a complacent and mischievous smile. Then Issei pointed at Gasper.

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time-stopping?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!" Gasper cried and shouted at his suggestion.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!" Gasper took refuge in his cardboard box while crying.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

"Currently, one hour is my limit." answered Kiba.

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

_Ooh, how strict._ thought Issei as Kiba's expression also became fired up from the words just now.

"I-I can only do it for 10 seconds under restricted conditions…"

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as Issei timidly spoke.

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

_One month—. It's a clearly and overwhelming difference from my 10 seconds. But now that I can see my objective, it's easy to understand._

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno-san.

"Do you still hate us—no, Baraqiel?"

_That's the name of Akeno-san's father—. I see, so Akeno-san's father is Azazel's subordinate._ Akeno-san answered with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!" Akeno-san declared that clearly.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Baraqiel think, I wonder?"

"…" Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to him this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei—is Ise fine? Ise, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…"

_Yes, a harem is my final goal! My dream! …However, recently, I feel like that dream is quite far away. Since I discovered that I'm bad at handling girls…_

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?" Buchou nodded at his question with a fed-up face.

"Really. According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from heaven."

Azazel smiled as he heard that.

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that "God was great!" and "God was wonderful!" with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven."

_Amazing! The leaders of the Fallen Angels were all lewd people! That goes beyond being bad people!_

"Ah, somehow, I'm suddenly sympathetic for the Fallen Angels."

"Ooh, you really are sensible, aren't you? That's right; if you're a man, live in a state of desire. Devour woman! If you sleep with them and have sex, strength will follow along with confidence. —I shall produce your graduation ceremony. I'll introduce you to some of the beautiful Fallen Angel women among my subordinates. They'd also probably be happy to have sex if their partner is a legendary Dragon."

"Uooooo! Seriously!? I can graduate!? I will follow you, sensei!"

_That's right! This person is my teacher! Azazel-sensei! My teacher! The great teacher who will teach me about Sacred Gears and women! The teacher I wanted!_

"Oh, I see. All right, then we'll go out on a virginity-graduation tour."

_What is that, that dream-like-sounding tour!? That's way more fascinating than an all-you-can-eat-crab tour! I'll participate! I'll certainly participate! If there is an annual participation fee, I'll collect and pay it! Please let me participate on that tour for eternity!_

Seeing his eyes light up, Buchou became flustered.

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Ise strange ideas!"

Buchou embraced him and made sure he didn't come into contact with Azazel.

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages Ise's chastity! Ise, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity!?"

_Seriously!? My virginity is being managed by Buchou!?_

"Ise-san, do you mean to leave me and go somewhere far away…?"

_Asia-chan!? Are you misunderstanding the tour? I'll always be with Asia!_

"Ara, ara, Ise-kun, I'll be lonely if you participate on the tour."

_Akeno-san! Please don't have such a sorrowful expression! I won't be able to go!_

"…Ise-senpai is the worst."

_Au! I'm sorry, Koneko-chan! But, Koneko-chan isn't angry. She's laughing!_

"You sure are popular, Ise-senpai! As a hikikomori, I admire you!" said Gasper.

"Now, you can't speak ill of me any more, can you?" added Kiba.

Watching this scene, Azazel-sensei laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right. Dragons naturally form polygamies so you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the four-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, Shinto Demi-god and two legendary Dragons. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break and for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?" asked Issei as Sensei was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. Their opponents trouble them. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. —What crafty guys they are."

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it." Azazel-sensei, you seriously seem to like preparing for this.

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the [Forbidden Balor View]. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

_Uwah! Sensei is giving out a dangerous laugh and thoughts! Are we experimental bodies!?_

"Rias-Buchou. I will be taking my leave now." said Tatsuya as he stood up and started to head for the door. During the whole conversation, Tatsuya was sitting in the corner and reading a book quietly with Raynare and Mittelt sitting next to him.

"How is your wound Tatsuya?

"Still healing. I'm not allowed to move my body too much since I might reopen my wound. I should be healed by the time I go with you guys to the Underworld."

"Your coming to the Underworld, Yukimura?" asked Issei.

"Yea. I have some business to take care of. Anyway I will take my leave now… Oh by the way Buchou. I will allow your request about Xenovia." said Tatsuya as Xenovia's ears perked up and turned to face Buchou and then at Tatsuya. Issei wondered what was happening when he spotted Buchou nodding her head.

"All right… Xenovia, from today onwards, you will be living in Tatsuya's home while Akeno and Koneko while live in Ise's. This is an order given by Onii-sama." announced Buchou as everyone looked at her with a surprised look. Xenovia then turned to look at Tatsuya as he glanced at her. He smiled slightly and then turned around to walk out the door.

"I will see you soon Xenovia. Rias-buchou will bring your belongings and I will have a room ready for you. Mittelt, Raynare. Let's go."

With that Tatsuya opened the door of the clubroom as he waved at them while Mittelt and Raynare bowed at them and followed Tatsuya out of the building.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote...**

**Sorry for taking too long to post. I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. Now this chapter was mainly about the battles and the meeting of the factions. I hope I did a good job of making the battle scene between Ares and Tatsuya. It actually took a while to make it how I wanted to turn out. **

**Ares, the Greek God of War and Hachiman, the Shinto God of War and Archery have made an appearance in this chapter. For those who thought Tatsuya would win, in this universe, Ares is in one of the Top 100 strongest along with Tatsuya so either of them could have won. I didn't want Tatsuya to win all the time because it wouldn't be fun if the main character wins all the time. Sometimes you have to lose some battles so you can win the next ones. **

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. See ya soon :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the 17 chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Issei POV**

Summer had just begun as Issei woke up early in the morning. He yawned slightly and tried to move his arms but for some reason he couldn't move. He looked to his left and right and saw Buchou and Asia sleeping peacefully beside him. Issei was cringing from happiness at this wonderful situation. As much as he wanted to imagine lewd things at this situation, he couldn't because there was someone approaching him while squirming inside the light cotton blanket. He could feel an extremely soft and smooth texture as it ran towards his chest. He gulped down some spit and looked inside the blanket.

"Ufufu. Good morning, Ise-kun." whispered Akeno-san as she came out from the blanket. Akeno-san was wearing a yukata made of thin fabric. She drew near to his side so that she could softly snuggle against him. In the space between her thighs and breasts, the elastic and soft sensation of a woman's entire body assaulted him. Since it was a thin kimono, the sensation of Akeno-san was almost directly transmitted to him and to top it all off, Akeno-san's body temperature was making his brain melt. As she brought her face near his neck, she suddenly stopped moving.

"I've arrived."

While letting her sweet voice leaked out, Akeno-san tightly embraced him. She then proceeded to lightly kiss his neck causing his brain to explode with delight. He could feel his brain was almost about to burst. He could feel her soft legs on his leg. He could tell that her thighs were wonderfully squishy and smooth. Their fingers slowly began to intertwine themselves together as Akeno-san made her skinny fingertips crawl over his body.

"Ise-kun's body is quite sturdy, thanks to you being trained by Rias. Ufufu, a man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because it's Ise-kun's body? Hey, Ise-kun. Does my body feel good?"

She blew into the ear of the immobile him as a finishing blow. She was completely enjoying how he couldn't move against the wonderfulness of a woman's body.

"Y-Yes! Akeno-san's body is the best!"

"Ufufu, I'm happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Ise-kun's body. —Though I say that, since there is a scary Onee-san sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, this critical moment is also fun."

S-version Akeno-san has appeared right from the beginning of the morning. Akeno-san raised her body just a little and hung over him. Akeno-san looked down on him. Her black hair fell on top of him. Then, Akeno-san's face steadily approached his.

"Though it would be nice if time could just stop like this…Something romantic like that would be nice, but as expected—"

The instant his and Akeno-san's lips were on top on each other, Issei heard "that" voice.

"Akeno. What are you doing? When did you get into this room?"

Issei timidly turned his eyes to the side. A crimson-haired Onee-sama was glaring at Akeno-san and him with extremely displeased half-closed eyes. Akeno-san turned towards her so that she could show Buchou her hand that was intertwined with his.

"This is skin ship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Ise-kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is lonely."

Buchou's eyebrows rose up at that single word used by Akeno-san.

"My? Since when did you become Ise's master?" said Buchou as her whole body trembled with her mouth twitching in annoyance.

"Even if I'm not his master, I'm his senpai. It's a senpai's duty to be affectionate with their kouhai, right?"

Buchou slowly brought her face close to Akeno-san. Once her face was closer, Buchou spoke in a voice filled with anger.

"Senpai…I see, so that's your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My absolute healing place. Asia aside, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Ise's room."

_When did my room become Buchou's room!? _thought Issei as Akeno-san smiled a little at Buchou's words.

"Ara-ara. The Ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolize, doesn't she? Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen by me?"

"…Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more."

Buchou's body was enveloped in crimson aura.

"Ara, you're releasing quite an aggressive aura for a discussion, aren't you?"

Smiling, Akeno-san also began to envelop herself in a pale-gold aura.

"It's a discussion. To the bitter end."

Buchou and Akeno-san glared at each other while releasing crackling sparks all over the place.

_Uwaaah, so a battle between women was starting right away in the morning then!? Is the cause me who was like a pet to them!? _thought Issei as he watched both women. Although Issei felt happy, he was more scared.

"…Unyuu, is it morning already…? Fuaaaaa…" muttered Asia as she slowly began to rise up while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Asia, you can go back to sleep…"

Issei gently stroked Asia's head.

"Ah, Ise-shan…Then I'll accept your offer and sleep while being hugged by Ise-shan…"

The half-awake Asia tried to go back to sleep while embracing him. Issei suddenly heard sounds as he turned towards it to see a pillow fight between Buchou and Akeno-san had started

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to immediately touch my important thing!"

Buchou threw the pillow with force, and made it hit Akeno-san right in the face. Even after the pillow that hit her fell down, Akeno-san still had a smiling face.

"Ara, it should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!"

She picked up the fallen pillow and nailed Buchou in the face with it. Buchou brushed the pillow away from her face. Her eyes were a bit watery.

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!"

Finally, she threw away all of her appearance and words which had brimmed with elegance, and threw the pillow again with the voice and face of a girl her age. Akeno-san dodged the pillow and then threw his own pillow at Buchou.

"Sirzechs-sama said that we should live together and get along with each other!"

"This is my and Ise's house! Both you and Onii-sama are in the way of Ise and me! I can't stand it anymore!"

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes!? So you value Ise-kun more than Maou-sama then! —Lend me Ise-kun for a bit as well!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

The two Onee-samas were having a quarrel appropriate for girls their age.

…_The house was just renovated…? _thought Issei as he remembered some of the details from their quarrel. Now that Issei thought about it, the bed looked excessively big since there was plenty of space left on the bed even though Buchou and Akeno-san were having a pillow fight.

_Arerere!? Was my bed always this big!? So big that there was still enough space even with four people on it!? Rather, there was even a canopy as well! _

When Issei looked around the room carefully, he realized that it was more spacious than before. The television had also changed from a small cathode-ray tube type to a huge new-model flat screen TV. There were even all the latest kinds of game consoles. Things that he couldn't buy with just his allowance and part-time earnings were in his room.

He quickly left his room. The corridor was twice as spacious as before. There were also staircases leading both up and down. His house, as a two-story building, was only supposed to have two floors here. When he took a peek at the staircase, somehow, it looked like the levels didn't stop at a third floor. When Issei ran down the stairs, an amazingly spacious entry hall appeared before him.

Letting out a wheezing breath, Issei ran out of the house and looked at his house.

"W-What the hell is thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!?" screamed Issei as his scream echoed through the neighborhood. His two-story house had more than twice the plot area and became a six-story building.

**Breakfast**

"I was also shocked when I got up this morning. The house was renovated while we were sleeping." said Issei's father while wearing a smile all over his face as they sat down to eat breakfast at a the table five times wider tan before. Gathered around the table were all the members of his new family, including his parents, Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and himself. His mother brought in the breakfast miso soup from the kitchen, which had also become five times wider.

"Apparently Rias's father does work related to construction as well and he said that he'd renovate this place free of charge as part of a model house."

_There's no way that kind of story could be true! No, I could understand it if Buchou's parents did it. _thought Issei as he glanced at Buchou who was eating her meal calmly and silently.

_Rather, let alone renovating, didn't our lot area also expand? Haven't the neighboring houses completely disappeared and been turned into the grounds of our new house…?_

"Now that you mention it, it seems that Suzuki-san and Tamura-san next door have moved away. I hear that they suddenly obtained some favorable plots of land and then moved there." said his father. Hearing those words, Issei widened his eyes and looked at Buchou, knowing they were behind all of this.

"It's all right. It was a peaceful settlement. So that everyone could be happy." whispered Buchou as she smiled widely. His mother held out the house blueprints. It looked to be the room assignment chart.

"On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Ise, Rias-san and Asia-chan. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Ise's room. It seems to be structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside."

_I see, so the second floor was entirely for Buchou's selfishness. Uwah, my room seems to be more than four times bigger than before…Was the installation of furniture also from the Gremory's possessions? Amazing…There was a huge television I'd never seen before in the living room. There was also a chandelier on the ceiling…_

"On the third floor are your father's and my room, the study, and the storeroom. On the fourth floor are there are three rooms. One of them is Akeno-san's and another is for Koneko-chan, who will be coming later."

When his eyes met with Akeno-san's, she gave him a full-blown smile. Recently, Akeno-san has had a wonderfully nice smiling face when with him. As his heart was pounding, Buchou lightly pulled his cheek. Buchou has steadily become more severe too. He had no intention of having any master besides Buchou. His mother continued her explanation of the room assignments.

"The fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. For the time being we intend to use them as guest rooms. Since Rias-san said she didn't mind letting anyone have the rooms except for the second floor when we asked her."

"Yes. This is the house of Ise's mother and father. In the end, I and the others are just home-staying here." Buchou responded with words overflowing with grace.

_Arere!? Buchou, didn't you say "This is my and Ise's house" earlier in my room!? What an about face!_

"There is also an open-air garden on the roof. I will plant vegetables~" said his father as his eyes lit up.

"Because we built it so sturdily, it won't collapse even in the case of a war."

"Hahahaha, you're quite skilled at joking, Rias-san."

This was the conversation between Buchou and his father. However what Buchou says really is true. This house's structure was seriously transformed so that it could withstand even a war.

"There're also underground floors apparently." added Akeno-san as she sent a smile to Issei.

"Underground floors!?" Issei cried out.

"Yeah, there are up to three underground floors." confirmed Buchou.

"The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theatre. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse." Buchou explained this while taking out additional blueprints.

…_So my house even has an indoor pool…I don't know what's what anymore…_

"Since there's also an elevator, you can smoothly get on and off from the sixth ground floor to the third underground floor." added Buchou as Issei didn't have any words left to say.

**After Breakfast**

"You're returning to the Underworld!?"

Breakfast had ended, and Buchou nodded at him as he sat in his room. All the members of the occult research club were gathered in his room. Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper and Koneko-chan had arrived at his house just a little while ago as well. The first three were wearing casual clothes. Koneko-chan in a one-piece dress looked cute. Even with this many people here, there was plenty of extra space in his room. Everyone sat on expensive-looking sofas. Only Gasper got into a cardboard box he brought along, but was dressed in girl clothing.

"I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have started. I do this every year. —Wait, what's wrong, Ise? Your eyes are teary?" said Buchou as she saw Issei was shedding tears.

"Uu, because Buchou suddenly started talking about returning to the underworld, I thought of you leaving me behind and going back…"

"Geez, is that all? You and I will be together for hundreds, for thousands of years from now on, so put your mind at ease. I won't do something like leaving you behind. Besides you guys are coming too." said Buchou as she gave a wry smile while rubbing his cheek. Issei was deep in thought about living longer than his friends Motohama and Matsuda when he blinked his eyes several times at her last sentence.

"Eh!? We're going to the Underworld too!?"

"That's right. Since you're all servant devils in my family, it's only natural for you to accompany your master. You're coming to my home together with me. Now that I think of it, this is also the first time for Asia and Xenovia, right?" asked Buchou as Asia nodded.

"Y-Yes! I'm nervous about going to hell while alive! I-I thought I'd like to go there with the intention of dying!"

"Yes. I've been interested in the underworld—in hell for a long time. However, for the sake of going to heaven, I had to serve the Lord…But now that I'm a Devil, there shouldn't be any possibility of me going to heaven…I feel irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil." mumbled Xenovia as a gloomy, depressing aura surrounded her.

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the underworld." told Buchou as she told them the schedule.

"Ah, but, there are things I want to do this summer." sighed Issei as he spoke out. He had promised with Matsuda and Motohama that they will get girlfriends and have ero-ero experiences with women.

"Ara, Ise. Did you also have plans to go somewhere?" asked Buchou.

"Yes. I was going to go to the sea and the pool."

"There aren't any seas in the underworld, but there are huge lakes. There are also pools in this house and at my parents' home as well, you know? There's also hot springs there, but is that no good?"

Issei thought about it for a second and quickly thought that it might be more enjoyable to be with Buchou and others to lakes and pools instead of going with Matsuda and Motohama. He began to fantasize naked forms of Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan going inside the steam. He wanted to rub Buchou and Akeno-san's breasts.

"…Disgusting delusions are prohibited." Koneko-chan verbally jabbed him with half opened eyes. After that, she let out a deep sigh and for some reason looked off with distant eyes.

"Ise-kun, you have a face that is hornier than I could imagine."

"You seem to have an abundant imagination and seem to be enjoying yourself, senpai…I envy you…"

Kiba spoke refreshingly, and Gasper murmured in what seemed to be envy from the depths of his heart.

"Why don't you guys go on dates with girls this summer?"

"It's because I have training."

"I'm fine…I'm a hikikomori, so I'm fine if I stay indoors and put on cute clothes while surfing the net at my house…"

"Then, Ise. Go on a date with me in the Underworld. There should be time for just a date…"

"Buchoooooou! I'll come! I'll come with all my strength!"

"Ara-ara. In that case, I'll spend time with Ise in the bedroom, doing ecchi things that Buchou can't seem to do." spoke Akeno-san while lewdly tracing around her chest with her finger. Blood spurted from his nose at Akeno-san's stimulating words.

"I forbid it."

"I refuse."

Buchou and Akeno-san locked eyes on each other as sparks flew.

_They've resumed the fight from earlier this morning! Why do these two quarrel over their affection for their kouhai!?_

"I'm also going to the Underworld."

"Same here"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Azazel-sensei and Tatsuya sitting on seats in the corner. All the club members were taken aback by their sudden appearance. Issei was shocked that no one was able to sense their presence.

"W-Where did you two come in from?" asked Buchou blinking in surprise.

"Front door." calmly replied Tatsuya while Azazel was nodding his head.

"…I didn't even feel both of your presence." Kiba spoke out.

"That's just due to your lack of training. I just came in normally. More importantly, you're returning to the underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your 'teacher', after all." replied Azazel-sensei. He had only been teaching them little things so far but already the Scared Gear owners in this group had already felt they learned a lot from him.

"The schedule for the Underworld is…first, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome." sighed Sensei as he took out a notepad from his pocket and checked it. Issei felt that the reason it was troublesome was because his subordinates would usually do all the work for him. Once in a while, he would be visited by his Fallen Angel subordinates and all of them will say things like 'Please decide on a secretary!', 'Look after your personal appearance while in the human world!', or 'You absolutely need to have personal bodyguards!'. Azazel-sensei would usually reply tell them that Raynare and the others helps him out and makes them go back.

"Then, Tatsuya and Azazel…Sensei, shall we make the travel reservations for you?" asked Buchou as Sensei nodded.

"Yeah, please do. Also reserve seats for Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek. It's my first time entering the Underworld through the Devils' route. I'm looking forward to it. Since, I usually use the route of the Fallen Angels' side."

Issei wondered how they will be going to the Underworld as he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Matsuda and Motohama.

[I'm passing on going to the beach this summer! Because, I'm going to the hot springs with Buchou and the others!]

They quickly responded back.

[Die!]

[Go to hell!]

**Days later**

The day they set off. The first place they headed to was the nearest station. All the members of Buchou's peerage were wearing the Kuoh Academy Summer clothes. Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels were wearing their causal clothes. Issei wondered why they are in a train station where it is full of people as Buchou and Akeno-san determinedly headed towards the elevator installed within the station. It was a small elevator that could only hold five people at most. Buchou and Akeno-san entered it first, and then spoke.

"Then, please come in first, Ise, Asia and Xenovia. We'll be going down from here."

"G-Going down?" Issei questioned Buchou's words.

"Come on, stop blinking in surprise like that and come in." Buchou beckoned them while smiling wryly. The three of them exchanged glances as they complied with Buchou's words.

"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel and the others afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou." answered Kiba as the elevator doors closed. Since they had some big luggage with them, the inside was quite small as a result. As he thought, the floor display only had floors "1" and "2", but Buchou took out what seemed to be a card from her skirt pocket and turned it towards an electronic panel. As an electronic sound resonated, Issei was seized by a sensation of going down. Issei and Asia had a shocked expression while Xenovia tilted her head to the side. Buchou and Akeno-san saw the shocked state of Asia and Issei, and giggled a little at them.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level."

"Buchou, even though I grew up in this town, this is the first time I'm hearing of such a thing!"

"That's only natural. It's a route that is exclusively for devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know?"

They kept descending for another minute. At last, the elevator stopped. After the doors opened, Buchou urged them forward and what confronted his sight as he went out first was a vast artificial space like some kind of huge cave. It had a structure of a station platform with train tracks. After waiting a little, Kiba and the others came out of the elevator.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three."

With Buchou and Akeno-san in the lead, they began to walk.

Issei felt that this place was several times the size of the station they usually used. The ceiling above was also distant. It seemed like your voice would echo if you yelled out "Hey!" The wall lamps that illuminated this place gave off a magic-like mysterious glow. Before Issei could realize it, Akeno-san came to his side and grasped his hand. He glanced at Akeno-san to her face turned red and seemed happy.

"…"

"…*sob*"

Buchou and Asia's gazes were sharp while Asia even had teary eyes. After taking passages left and right, they came out into an open space again. There was a very peculiar shaped train in front of them that had many devil-representing patterns carved into it at acute angles.

"It's a train owned by the Gremory family." answered Buchou as the train doors opened automatically. With Buchou in the lead, they entered the train. After getting comfortable, the departure whistle sounded, and the train began to move.

They had gone to sit down in the center of the train. Buchou was in the first car ahead of them, and it appeared that the rest of their group had to sit in the central train car behind it. Issei and Asia sat together on the seats facing away from the train's motion, and Akeno-san and Xenovia took the seats facing them.

Koneko-chan, Gasper and Kiba took the seats next to them. Azazel-sensei was sitting at the end of the car, already sleeping with Dohnaseek-sensei sitting next to him. Tatsuya was a little bit away from everybody with his legs crossed and his right arm being hugged by happy Mittelt-chan who had won the rock, paper and scissor against Raynare and Kalawarner-sensei so that she can sit next to him. Raynare and Kalawarner-sensei was glaring at them jealously.

The train started running for several minutes. The train advanced down the dark tunnel.

"How long till we get there?" Issei asked Akeno-san that.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that."

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"Eh!? Seriously!? So if I jumped to the Underworld using Buchou's magic circle then I would get punished!?" exclaimed Issei worriedly as Akeno-san gave a small smile despite my worries.

"Don't worry. If you stay on this train all the way to the end then you will be fine."

"I-Is that so…"

"Ufufu. However, you may be punished for sexual contact with your master." said Akeno-san with a giggle as she touched her cheeks.

"What!?" exclaimed Issei as he held his head. He had touched Buchou's body a fair amount and if he was going to jail for this then it would be bad. Issei began thinking about the soft and smooth skin on Rias's body when Akeno-san suddenly sat on his lap as she looked at him with an erotic gaze.

"There's no problem with skin ship between servants. Like this—"

She took his hand and guided it to her thighs.

_Nuha! Akeno-san's leg had the best softness and affected my brain!_ thought Issei as a nosebleed spurted out. Then his hand was led under her skirt. The instant his hand went beneath Akeno-san's skirt, Asia's hand appeared from the side and grabbed his hand with a tug. Asia appealed with teary eyes as her mouth pouted.

"Akeno-san's influence is too strong, Ise-san will become a pervert…"

"Ara-ara. Asia-chan, isn't it healthy for young men to be a bit perverted?"

Issei glanced to Koneko-chan who would usually make a sharp retort at this timing, only to see looking out the window. Next to her, Gasper also seemed to have trouble speaking out.

"Look who's talking, Asia. Generally, skin ship between master and servant is quite natural."

When Issei turned his gaze, his master was there, a red aura enveloping her entire body. She was angry but at the same time she looked extremely pretty.

_B-Buchou! This is bad! Akeno-san was on my lap while having a lewd look on her face! My hand was on the verge of venturing inside her skirt! _thought Issei as he tried to free his hand but only for Akeno-san to bring it up to her mouth. In an instant his middle finger made a watery sound and went inside her mouth. The sensation of the inside of a girl's mouth made his brain melt. It was warm and slippery, and furthermore, her tongue wrapped around his finger. Moreover, she sucked it. It seemed like various things were being sucked up. When Akeno-san pulled his finger out from her mouth, a trail of saliva could be erotically seen connecting to his finger.

"Stealing from the master gets me fired up." smiled Akeno-san as she sent a defiant gaze towards Buchou.

"A-Akeno, that's en—"

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

Buchou's angry voice was interrupted, and a person had unexpectedly appeared. It was an elderly man. He had the appearance of a train conductor with his white beard was dandy.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life."

Buchou's face turned a deep red at the man's happy laugh. Taking off his hat again, he bowed his head to them.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

They also stood up and bowed at his polite greeting.

"N-Nice to meet you as well! I am Buchou Rias Gremory-sama's [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Asia Argento! Her [Bishop]! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. [Knight]. Please treat me well from now on."

Akeno-san had also returned to her seat before he was aware of it. She seemed a bit disappointed at having to part. With the greetings finished, the conductor, Reynaldo-san took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured them on what seemed to be a monitor.

"U-Umm…?"

Issei, Asia and Xenovia were troubled by this reaction. Buchou and Akeno-san seemed to know what it was.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are." Buchou said with a smile.

The machine let out a "BI-BI!" alarm over him. Issei was slightly afraid because he thought it meant "Impostor", but then it let out a light "PIKON" sound, and their checking was passed.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

Reynaldo-san smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Buchou turned to look at sensei, but he was sleeping soundly.

"…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other day." Buchou had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful." Reynaldo-sama also laughed pleasantly. The check was finished while sensei kept sleeping. Reynaldo-sama then pointed the machines to the other Fallen Angels before heading back to the front of the train.

"Ummm… Reynaldo-sama. What about Yukimura?" Issei asked as he pointed at Tatsuya who was looking out of the window. However Reynaldo-sama smiled at his words.

"Tatsuya-dono has already been registered when he came here a long time ago. It's great to see you again, Tatsuya-dono."

"It's good to see you too, Reynaldo-san." replied a smiling Tatsuya as Reynaldo-sama's eyes went down to the girls sitting near him.

"Ho-ho-ho. It seems you have found love once again. As expected of you Tatsuya-dono. I am little amazed that you would sit in this car when your personal car is vacant." commented Reynaldo-sama as Fallen Angel girls blushed at his remark while Issei and the others widened their eyes at his words.

"I thought it might be nice for a change to sit with others. Besides if I don't sit here, they would be disappointed" added Tatsuya as he lightly kissed Mittelt's head, causing her blush to become redder while Kalawarner-sensei and Raynare glares intensified. Reynaldo-sama nodded and laughed pleasantly at the sight as he turned to head back to the front of the car.

**40 minutes later**

While Issei and others were playing cards, an announcement was heard.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

"Try looking outside." said Buchou as she motioned to Issei, Asia and Xenovia to look outside. Buchou had to sit in the front car but she became lonely so she passed the time in their car. Following Buchou's words, Issei pushed his face against the window along with Asia.

The scenery changed from the darkness of before, and a landscape appeared. The sky was purple and land was covered with mountains and trees. Issei and Asia couldn't hide their excitement.

"It's fine if you open the window now." Buchou told them and so Issei opened the window. The wind came rustling in. Issei took a big deep breath as he took the air of the Underworld in. He turned his head to end of the train to see the train appearing out of what appeared to be a black hole. Hearing Asia squeal with excitement caused Issei to turn his head back to the landscape of the Underworld. He could see rivers and nearby one was a town with peculiar shaped houses.

"This area is already within Gremory territory." Buchou spoke proudly.

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of Buchou's family!?" asked Issei as Buchou nodded her head. Issei couldn't believe his ears. The mountains, rivers and the town they passed are part of her family's territory. Issei looked at Buchou with a look of respect and envy.

_Amazing! My master was really rich! The scale was so different!_

"How large is the Gremory's territory?" asked Issei again.

"If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan." answered Kiba as he showed his face over his seat.

"H-Honshuuuuuuu!?" shouted Issei loudly as Buchou and Kiba nodded.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious." explained Tatsuya from side as Issei turned to face him. Issei could not hide his shock. This was the first time he had became this shocked so many times in one day. He finally understood that his Buchou is a true 'princess'.

"Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space? Its mostly just forest and mountains." added Buchou as Issei gaped in shocked. Asia was in a state of confusion while Xenovia was talking about swords of the Underworld with Kiba and Tatsuya. Buchou clapped her hands together as she remembered something.

"That's right. Ise, Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

With a "PON!" sound, Buchou made a map appear in the air with magic and then expanded it and showed it to them. It's geography that he didn't know, but it seems to be a map of Gremory territory. Buchou spoke with a pleasant smile.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

_Father, mother, I'm having an amazing time in this strange new land…_

**10 minutes later**

In the end, an area that was abundant with nature such as mountains and lakes was his personal territory. Well, since management of his land was still some time away in the future, Issei finished with just choosing it for now. It was then that another announcement came out.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

Issei stuck his body out from the window and turned his gazed ahead of them. Issei could see in the distant a large number of people. When he strained his eyes he could see that they were soldiers dressed in soldier clothing.

"Ise, we're almost there. Close the window."

"Y-Yes, Buchou."

As suggested by Buchou, they began to prepare to disembark. The train's speed gradually slowed down and eventually stopped. After it had quietly stopped, they exited from the open door with Buchou in the lead. However, only Azazel-sensei and Dohnaseek-sensei didn't look like they were getting off.

"A-re, you're not getting off, sensei?"

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "invitation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings." explained Azazel-sensei as he waved his hand. It seems like Dohnaseek-sensei would be accompanying him as his bodyguard.

"Then, see you later, sensei."

"Say hi to my brother for me, Azazel."

Sensei waved his hand in response to their words. When Issei and the others walked out of the home of the station, Issei was taken in surprise by the sight.

[Welcome home, Rias-Ojou-sama!]

_Such bellowing voices!_ thought Issei when fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

Asia and Issei didn't know what to do in the face of this entirely unexpected event and just huddled together as if they were out of place. Kiba and the other peerage members seemed to be accustomed to this, but for the new Asia and Issei, it was an incredible phenomenon. Xenovia just kept blinking her eyes. The Fallen Angels also got behind Tatsuya who was rubbing his nose in irritation.

"Hiiiiii…So many people…" said Gasper as he hid behind Issei's back because of the number of people. Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Buchou approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then,

[Welcome back, Rias-Ojou-sama.]

They welcomed her.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned." responded Buchou with a smile. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back. Then a lady with a face I recognized appeared.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this." said Grayfia-san as she beckoned everyone to a gorgeous-looking carriage. The horse also didn't seem to be a normal horse, as they had a glint in their eyes in its big frame that was sharper than the ones he knew.

Their baggage was still in the train, but when he turned his eyes back to the train, maids were carrying their baggage out from the train.

"I will go with the servants. Since Ise and Asia seem anxious, as this is their first time."

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

Grayfia-san consented to Buchou's request. She noticed Tatsuya and nodded her head as Tatsuya nodded his head as well as a sign of greeting.

Issei, Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia and Grayfia-san boarded the first carriage in front of them. The other members who stayed back took the next carriage, followed by Tatsuya and the Fallen Angels taking a third carriage.

Once they had boarded it, the carriage begun to move forward.

_Amazing. I'm riding in a carriage for the first time! _Issei exclaimed in his mind as he took in the scenery. There were paved roads and beautifully pruned trees. The path stretched straight ahead and a huge structure suddenly burst into his view.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Buchou…W-What is that huge castle…?" stuttered Issei as he could feel his eyes trying to leap out of their sockets from shock as he shakily pointed his finger at the huge castle.

"That's the main residences of one of my homes." said Buchou with a pleasant smile.

…_Was I perhaps part of an amazing family of upper class devils? _wondered Issei as he looked outside where beautiful flowers bloomed, water flowed out of a magnificently modeled fountain, and birds of various colors flew about. The carriage was advancing through what seemed to be the garden of Buchou's home.

"We seem to have arrived." murmured Buchou as the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow. Buchou disembarked first, and then the rest of them followed from behind as well. The second carriage and third carriage had also arrived, and Kiba and the others were getting off too. The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of them and made a path. A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle, and the huge castle gate made a shrieking noise as it opened.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged them forward.

"Come on, let's go."

It was when Buchou started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Buchou.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!"

A cute-looking young boy with red hair embraced Buchou.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?'

Buchou also lovingly hugged the boy back.

"U-Umm, Buchou. Who is this child?" asked Issei as Buchou introduced the boy to everyone.

"This child is Millicas Gremory, the son of my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew."

_Sirzechs-sama's son! _thought Issei as he stared at the red head boy.

"Come on, Millicas. Greet them. This boy is a new member of my group."

"Yes. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you."

"I-I accept your polite greeting! I-I'm…No, I am Hyoudou Issei!"

"Because only the person himself who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he's my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me." said Buchou with an amused smile. Issei stood in wonder as he wondered who was Sirzechs-sama's wife. As he stood in wonder, Millicas-sama seemed to have spotted something as he smiled brightly.

"Tatsuya-nii-sama!" said Millicas-sama as he rushed towards Tatsuya who stepped forward and gently rubbed the boys head with a smile.

"Hey Millicas. It's good to see you again." said Tatsuya as everyone even Rias looked in surprise. She never expected Tatsuya to know Millicas-sama as well.

"Are you in Rias-nee-sama's peerage?"

"Of course not Millicas. That would be cheating to have me in the peerage."

"That's true. Tatsuya-nii-sama is as strong as Otou-sama"

"Hahaha. Your words flatter me Millicas." said Tatsuya as he continued to ruffle Millicas-sama's hair. Suddenly the blunt side of a scythe hit Tatsuya in the back of the head. Everyone turned his or her head towards the source to see a young silvered hair girl cladded in silver armor standing there with a notepad in the other hand. She transforms the scythe into a pen as she wrote something on her notepad, as she showed it to Tatsuya.

[You were going to tell me when you were coming yet you didn't...]

"Sorry Eu. I forgot." replied Tatsuya only to get bonked in the head again by a transform scythe. She shakes her head at Tatsuya as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez Eu. You don't have to hit me you know."

[I can do whatever I want Onii-chan so stop whining.] wrote the girl as Tatsuya sighed.

"Ara, Eu-chan. You came to greet us?" asked Akeno-san as the girl nodded.

"Akeno-san, you know her?" asked Issei as Tatsuya rubbed the girls silver hair with a smile.

"Hyoudou. Everyone. This is Eucliwood Hellscythe. She's a friend of mine from the Underworld."

[Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Eucliwood Hellscythe but people call me Eu. I hope Onii-chan hasn't done anything reckless] wrote Eucliwood as she glanced up at Tatsuya who was sheepishly rubbing his head while looking away with a whistle.

"Uhh… Yukimura. Why does she call you Onii-chan?"

[Because I'm his sister] she wrote as everyone widened their eyes and could only stare in surprise.

"She's not my real sister. She just calls me Onii-chan." assured Tatsuya as she wrote a pout face on her notepad to show it to the others. Suddenly remembering something she flipped the page and quickly wrote something. She showed it to Tatsuya as Tatsuya nodded his head.

"You guys can go ahead. I have to talk to Eu in private for a second. See you all at dinner" said Tatsuya as Eucliwood and Tatsuya began to break off from the group and head towards sitting area not far from there. He motioned the Fallen Angels to follow Buchou and others as he continued to walk with Eucliwood.

"Come on, let's go into the residence." she said with a sigh as she held hands with Millicas-sama and headed towards the gate. Asia and Issei just followed them, desperate not to be left behind. Gasper stuck to his back and didn't let go either. They passed through the huge gate and went inside. The inner castle gates also opened one by one.

They then arrived at what seemed to be the entry hall. There were stairs, which led to the second floor in front of them. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

Grayfia-san raised her hand and some maids gathered with them. The maids were all beautiful women.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well." said Buchou as she seemed to think of things to do after this.

"The master is out. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

Issei was finally relieved that they can rest since his body and mind felt extremely tired after arriving at the castle.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

At that moment, a woman's voice was heard from above. An amazingly beautiful young woman wearing a dress came down the stairs. Issei thought that she wasn't that much older than them.

_Could she be Rias's older sister?_ thought Issei as she looked very similar to Buchou minus the hair. Issei's heart was pounding a little from the extremely beautiful woman. As soon as she saw that person, Buchou smiled.

"Mother. I've returned home."

…_Eh? M-M-M-Mother…? That beautiful young woman is? Buchou's?_

"M-M-Motheeeeeeeeeeeer!? But, no matter how you look at her, this young woman is not that much older than Buchou!" shouted Issei as his eyes bulged from shock.

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman." said Buchou's mother as she touched her cheek with her hand and smiled.

"As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me." explained Buchou as Issei couldn't help but gaze at the woman. His heart was pounding. Although his favorite woman is Buchou, he liked Onee-samas even more. Buchou pinched his cheek.

"…You know nothing will come out of it even if you make hot eyes at my mother, right?"

_Auu, it seems my Onee-sama read my mind _thought Issei as he couldn't help but look at the beautiful lady.

"Ara, Rias. This boy is Issei Hyoudou, right?"

"You know about m-me?" asked Issei as she nodded.

"Of course, since I'm her mother."

Issei gulped down some spit as he anticipated to be scolded only for to give a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Issei Hyoudou-kun."

**Dinner**

Several hours after that meeting in the entrance hall, they were in the dining room. An extravagant meal so large that he could never eat it all was piled on top of expensive-looking plates, and Issei didn't know where to start. It all seemed so incredibly delicious.

Buchou and them, her servant Devils took a seat at the table. Tatsuya, the Fallen Angels and Eucliwood-san also sat down while Buchou's father, mother and Millicas-sama took some seats close to each other.

The sky was also dark. When he had looked up at the sky, there was a false moon floating up there. They said that it wasn't the real one, but it had been reproduced using magic. The night's darkness in the Underworld was made the same as back home however during day, the sky would be purple. The flow of time here seemed to match the human world. It seemed that the underworld had its own flow of time here, but it seemed that, for the sake of reincarnated devils and those that lived in the human world, the Maous had adjusted it to match using a special method.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back." announced Buchou's father.

A huge oblong table, an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling, even the chairs they sat on was covered in expensive-looking ornaments.

Issei remembered his room in castle. The canopy bed was also huge. It was too big for just me to sleep in. The insides of the rooms were many tatami-mats wide. Each of the rooms also seemed to have all the necessities needed to live in a bath, toilet, refrigerator, television, and kitchen. I think there were also a bedroom, living room, and other rooms in them… Asia and Xenovia was also impressed when they came to his place at almost the same time immediately after they had been shown to their rooms.

"Hauuu, t-this room is way too big for just one person!"

"…I can't settle down. Sorry, but can I stay in Ise's room for now until dinner?"

After that, it was organized that Asia would stay in his room and Xenovia in Tatsuya's, thanks to Grayfia-san's arrangements. Issei felt much better having Asia staying over in his room.

Issei turned his thoughts back to his seat at dinner as he held his fork and knife without putting them to the extravagant cooking that he beheld for the first time. He looked over at the others to see Kiba and Akeno-san were eating gracefully. Asia and Xenovia were also having a hard time, though they still looked good. These two had, like him, introduced themselves in this place not that long ago, because they were newcomers.

The little Millicas-sama was eating skillfully. As Issei thought, he'd been trained in this.

When he casually turned his gaze to Gasper in front of him, he was eating with watery eyes that were squeezed shut. Today may have been a tough day for the hikikomori, after coming to a place with lots of people here in the Underworld.

Koneko-chan hadn't starting eating at all. Even though, usually, she would have been the first to heartily dig into the meal. Koneko-chan had been acting strange somehow since the other day. Their eyes met, and he waved his hand, but she averted her eyes while remaining expressionless. She always showed little emotion on her face, but there was even less reaction than usual. Issei couldn't help but to feel worried.

Issei turned to look at Tatsuya and the others to see Tatsuya, Kalawarner and Eucliwood-san eating skillfully without trouble while Mittelt and Raynare were having a little trouble but otherwise alright.

Azazel-sensei hadn't made it for the meal. It seems that the meeting couldn't help lasting a long time.

"Ahem. Members of Rias's group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away." Buchou's father cheerfully told us this.

_Ah! Is it okay if I borrow the maid onee-sans for a night? I want ecchi service from the maids! Of course, it'd be the best if they could attend to me all night! _thought Issei as tried to hid his indecent look only to hear a sigh coming from Tatsuya as he shock his head.

"By the way, Issei Hyoudou-kun."

Buchou's father turned to face him. Issei sweated nervously as he waited for the question.

"Y-Yes!"

"Have your parents been well?"

"Y-Yes! The two of them are fine! W-When I told them that I was going to Buchou's…Rias-sama's hometown; they just expected a souvenir from me! F-For them to say such a thing after their house was so wonderfully rebuilt, they really are selfish parents…Ahaha." joked Issei.

"Hmm. A souvenir, huh. I see."

Buchou's father rang a hand bell beside him. A butler-like person then immediately approached.

"What is your order, master?"

"Yes. Prepare a castle for Issei Hyoudou-kun's parents."

_A caaaaaaaastle!? A castle as a souvenir!? What the heck is that!? Is this some kind of Underworld joke!?_

"Yes. Shall it be Western-style? Or Japanese-style?" responded the butler normally. Issei watched in surprise while Tatsuya was face palming himself.

"What a worrisome choice."

"P-Please wait a moment! G-Going that far for a souvenir is a little too much!"

Issei quickly tried to restrain Buchou's father.

"Dear, since the land in Japan is too small, it's impossible for a commoner to have a castle." said Buchou's mother.

"What? Certainly, Japan is small. Hmm, if a castle is no good, I wonder what else would be a good present…"

"Father, worrying about it that much will just trouble them. Ise's parents don't possess strong worldly desires anyway." added Buchou.

"I see" said Buchou's father as he nodded his head deeply. Issei breathed a sigh of relief at the castle. Having a castle would cause problems for their family.

"Issei Hyoudou-kun."

"Y-Yes!"

For some reason, Buchou's father kept calling out to him. Issei wondered why he was interested in him. All he had was the power of the Sekiryuutei. Besides that, he didn't really have any characteristics that made him stand out.

"You may call me "father-in-law" from today on."

"C-Call you "father"…? T-That's too great an honor for me!" said Issei as he waved both of his hands and showed his restrained will.

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first." scolded Buchou's mother.

"Y-Yeah. However, it's even crimson and red. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate."

"That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty." sighed Buchou's father as it seems that he was completely dominated by his wife. So the words of Buchou's mother had a lot of power in this household. The person in question, Buchou, was in a state of embarrassment and didn't continue eating.

"Issei Hyoudou-san. Is it fine if I can call you Issei-san?" asked Buchou's mother.

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Yes. While Buchou…Rias-sama is here, I'll be here too…But, what about it?"

"I see. That's perfect. Since I have to have you acquire gentlemanly behavior as well. You'll study manners a little while here."

_Huh? I have to acquire gentlemanly behavior? What do you mean by that? _thought Issei when the sound of the table hit resonated in the dinner hall. Issei looked up to Buchou had stood up from her seat.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

Buchou's mother narrowed her eyes at those words. There was none of the smiling face from when she had pleasantly greeted them before.

"Be silent, Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Raiser remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble "my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

"Onii-sama has nothing to—"

Buchou's face became clouded by anger and she tried to speak out, but Buchou's mother didn't let her.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understood?"

Buchou seem to be mortified by those words and couldn't retort back. Still looking unconvinced, she forcefully sat down in her seat. After letting out a single breath, Buchou's mother turned to them with a smile.

"I've shown something ugly to Rias's group members, haven't I? Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Issei-san. Since, you have to experience the upper society and nobility even if only a little."

_Seriously? I have to learn what it means to be a noble? Then what about Kiba? And Gasper? Why only me? Could it possibly have something to do with the discussion my parents had with Buchou's father the other day? Like "Please teach our stupid son about the refined world"? _thought Issei as he pointed to himself and asked.

"U-Umm, why me?"

Then, Buchou's mother stopped smiling and spoke to him frankly with a serious expression.

"You—are the last bit of selfishness of my daughter, the next family head. As parents we bear the responsibility right until the end."

When Issei turned to look at Buchou, her gaze met with his and then she turned her face away, which had become red.

**Next day**

Issei had begun the day very tired. In the morning he was forced to learn about the aristocratic Devil world while Buchou and the others were sightseeing in Gremory's land. Now he, Buchou and the others are on a train heading to where the Maous live.

After three hours of being jolted around in the train, they finally arrived into an urban area. The homes looked modern with vending machines here and there. Issei could see small 6 story apartment buildings and small shopping districts.

"This is the city of Lucifaad within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived." explained Kiba as Issei looked at the old capital city where the previous Maou's lived.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface." continued Kiba as Issei didn't realize a subway would exist in the Underworld.

"Kyaaah! Princess Rias-samaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, Issei heard a high-pitched cheer. When he looked, a group of devils on the station platform were looking at Buchou and giving her longing gazes.

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among low- and middle-class devils, you know?" explained Akeno-san as Issei was surprised that Buchou is a super-celebrity. However when he thought about it made sense.

"Hiiiiiiiiii…So many devils…" reacted Gasper as he hid behind Issei's back.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?" Buchou asked one guy from the pairs of black-suited men. They seemed to be their bodyguards, and many of them had followed them from the Gremory castle. These people were said to be quite strong. Naturally, a certain amount of strength was necessary for protecting the Princess and them servants.

"Yes. Please follow me." said the man as he led the way and moved to the underground subway.

"Rias-samaaaaaaaa!" shouted a group of men as Buchou waved her hand at them while giving them a strained smile.

After transferring from the subway, they were jolted around for another five minutes. When they arrived, it was at a platform in the basement of the biggest building within the city. The meeting place for the gathering of young devils, old families, and high-class big shots was in this building. The bodyguards accompanied them until they reached the elevator, and then stood waiting on standby. They boarded the elevator from the basement with Buchou in the lead. It was a spacious elevator.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. —The people above are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form." said Buchou as Issei could see her words had more fighting spirit than usual and was very intense. Issei and Asia swallowed and calmed down their nerves.

After traveling up to the top floor pretty quickly, the elevator then stopped at last and the door opened. When they took a step outside, they found themselves in a wide hall. When they got out from the elevator, a person who seemed to be an employee was there and bowed slightly to Buchou and them.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

They followed after the employee. After they went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were standing at the corner.

"Sairaorg!" exclaimed Buchou as she noticed one of the figures. He also noticed Buchou as he approached them. It was a boy. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be about the same age as us. He was a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair. He had an energetic appearance, and had a very good physique with plenty of muscles. He looked like a pro-wrestler. His eyes were strangely purple. Issei could not shake the feeling that he looked similar to Sirzechs-sama.

"It's been a while, Rias." he said as he shook hands with Buchou while smiling.

The devils that seemed to be part of this person's group turned their gazes towards them. Issei could see they were all strong-looking devils.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side." said Buchou as she introduced the man next to them.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

_Bael! Bael, as in the famous "Great King" just after the Maou!? Even the ignorant me knew that! Wait, doesn't that mean that Buchou's mother was originally from the Bael family? _thought Issei as he was shocked that the Gremory family had both the Maou and the Great King. Ignoring the shocked Issei, Buchou resumed the conversation with the next head of the Bael family.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"…Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdor came last. Immediately after he arrived, Zephyrdor and Agares started arguing." explained Sairaorg-san with an expression of dislike. Suddenly the building shook greatly and Issei heard a huge smashing sound. Worried by it, Buchou without hesitation went to the big door from which the noise had come from.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting." sighed Sairaorg-san as he followed after Buchou along with his servants.

_What!? What was it?_ thought Issei as they had no choice but to follow behind their master Buchou, though they were plagued by questions and anxiousness.

Beyond the opened big door was a banquet hall that was smashed up. The tables, chairs and decorations were all destroyed.

All the devils were split into two camps as they glared at each other at the center of the room. Weapons had been taken out, and there was an explosive air to the whole situation.

One side was made of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be made of relatively ordinary devils. However, both groups gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent, to the point of being frightening.

_Scary! Very scary! What a great quantity and quality of aura they have! It felt far greater than ours! _thought Issei as he noticed that there was a table still safely remaining in the corner of the hall as elegant-looking servant devils could be seen. In the center of these gentle-looking male devils…was a person drinking tea.

"Zephyrdor, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." said a female devil coolly as the two groups continued to glare at each other.

_Ooh, but what an incredibly beautiful woman she is! Was she about the same age as me?_ thought Issei as she wore glasses and a blue robe that exposed very little skin.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" said the vulgar-mouthed Onii-chan. He had a black magic-like tattoo on his face, and his green hair was standing on its end. As expected, there were also black magic-like tattoos on his upper body, which was bare and uncovered. The ornaments on his pants jingled and clanked. To Issei, he looked just like a delinquent.

…_So, what happened between these two? Were the glasses Onee-chan sexually harassed by the delinquent Onii-chan? _wondered Issei when Sairaorg-san came up to him who didn't understand from behind and explained.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better, the young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old devils of the old families and high-class devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped."

After adjusting his neck with a snap, Sairaorg-san stepped forward to the two teams who were glaring at each other.

_Wait, wait! It's dangerous over there! You shouldn't approach either camp when they're in such a dangerous mood! _thought Issei as he tried to restrain him, but Buchou stopped him.

"Ise, watch him… watch Sairaorg carefully."

"Eh? Y-Yes, but why? Because he's your cousin?"

"—He is the number 1 among the young devils."

—_! Seriously!? Number 1!? As in the strongest!? _

Sairaorg-san came between the two sides that looked like they were about to start brawling. The eyes of the glasses Onee-chan and the delinquent turned to him.

"Seekvaira, princess of the Agares family, and Zephyrdor, rebel child of the Glasya-Labolas family. If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. Listen, I know this is sudden, but this is your last warning. Depending on your next words and actions, I will use my fists without mercy." said Sairaorg-san as his words had such intensity in them. A vein started throbbing on the forehead of the delinquent devil at those words, and turned red with anger.

"For the incompetent Bael family to—"

His sentence was cut off when he was slammed into the wall of the hall by a blow from Sairaorg-san's punch. The delinquent fell off from the wall. He seemed to have already lost consciousness and fell facedown on the floor.

—_In one hit! _thought Issei as he was amazed at his strength.

"I told you. That was your last warning." commented Sairaorg-san.

"You bastard!"

"Damn Bael family!"

The delinquent's servants nearly rush forward from the momentum of losing their master.

"Look after your master. That's the first thing you should do. Even if you turn your swords towards me, you will gain nothing. —The important function will be starting soon, so make sure your master recovers first." said Sairaorg-san as the delinquent's family stopped moving at those words and then ran over to where their master had fallen down. Next, Sairaorg-san turned to look at the glasses Onee-chan whose expression stiffened.

"There's still time. Put your make-up on again. It wouldn't do to attend the function while wearing something so bad."

"… I-I understand."

The glasses Onee-chan turned back and then left the hall along with her family. After confirming that, Sairaorg spoke to his own family.

"Call the staff. The hall is too messed up, and I won't be able to have tea with Rias like this."

Issei had been charmed by Sairaorg's behavior and conduct. This person was strong and cool. Issei felt that this might have been the first time in his life that he had such a cool guy so close to the same age as him.

"Ah, Hyoudou!"

Issei heard a familiar voice from nearby. When he turned around, people who wore the familiar Kuoh Academy uniform were there.

"So it's Saji. Ah, Kaichou too."

"Hello, Rias, Hyoudou-kun."

It seemed that Saji and Sona Kaichou had also arrived in the hall.

**Some time later**

"I am Seekvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family; rank Archduke."

The Gremory group was given a greeting by the glasses Onee-chan from before, the Ojou-sama of the Agares family.

After that incident, the reception hall had been restored by the magic of the staff members who ran over and had mostly been returned to normal.

The young people had gathered amongst themselves again and were exchanging greetings. They were all sitting around a table, with the delinquent from before and his servants left out.

Buchou, of the Gremory family; Kaichou, of the Sitri family; Sairaorg-san, of the Bael family; and that delinquent from before seemed to be of the Glasya-Labolas family.

However, this Onee-chan was the next head of an Archduke family. The Archduke is Maou-sama's agent who passes judgment onto the lives of us devils.

According to what Issei had heard from Buchou, if the Maou-sama was the president of a company, the Great King would be the vice-president and the Archduke would be an executive director. It seems strange for there to be four presidents, but that's how devil society is.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Buchou and Kaichou continued the greetings.

The masters had sat down, and their servants were on standby behind their masters. It was the same everywhere.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

Sairaorg-san introduced himself majestically. As Issei thought, he really has a majestic air. The number 1 among young people really is on a different level. A boy with a gentle atmosphere who had gracefully been drinking tea all through the uproar earlier also spoke.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone." the boy said with a gentle voice.

Issei recalled that the current Beelzebub comes from the Astaroth family while the current Asmodeus comes from the Glasya-Labolas family.

_Is it okay for the next head of the family to be someone like that?_ thought Issei as he heard from others that, with the influence of the overly free-spirited Maou-samas, their siblings were all serious and diligent.

"The Glasya-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. Zephyrdor from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head." explained Sairaorg-san.

Six young devils were present here in total. There were the Gremory that has Lucifer, the Sitri that has Leviathan, the Astaroth that has Beelzebub, the Glasya-Labolas that has Asmodeus, and also the Great King and Archduke as well. These were the six families.

_What incredible faces! What dream members!_ thought Issei as he watched each of them. He could feel each of their auras and could feel that they were powerful.

"Hey, Issei. Don't show a stupid face." sighed Saji.

"But, isn't this a meeting of high-class devils? I can't help being tense. They all seem strong."

"What are you saying? You're the Sekiryuutei, right? Shouldn't you be a bit more dignified?"

"Even if you say that…Wait, why are you getting angry about it, Saji?"

"The servant devils have to behave with dignity in this place. Since the opponents are watching not only the masters, but their subordinates as well. So if you act like that, you're being rude to senpai as well. Be a bit more aware, you're the Sekiryuutei of the Gremory group, after all." explained Saji as Issei became astonished at the fierce comments he made at him.

"It's because you're senpai's prided servant. Even I would like to be the pride of Kaichou." added Saji with a bitter smile. Issei felt like asking when suddenly the door opened and an employee came in.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. —Everyone is waiting."

**Moments later**

The room that the young devils were all led to had a strange atmosphere about it. There were seats placed in very high places on the right side, and there were distinguished-looking people sitting there. Above them sat distinguished looking devils.

On their left side was a small balcony where he could sense extremely powerful auras however because of the darkness of the balcony, he wasn't able to see who was sitting there.

Sitting high above them on four seats in front of them was the Maou-samas. Issei recognized Sirzechs-sama with Serafall-sama beside him. She wasn't dressed as a Maou shoujo today. Next to them were two people he didn't recognize but he could tell they were Beelzebub-sama and Asmodeus-sama.

They were in a situation where the higher-ups were looking them down upon them from a high position. Honestly, it wasn't a very pleasant feeling. Because it was like the higher-ups were looking at them with condescending eyes. Issei hated this feeling.

They were standing by in line behind Buchou. Though, they are not really doing anything in particular. However everyone was tense because it was so extremely silent. Since Issei couldn't stand it, he looked at girls from other families. There seemed to be beast girls and former human girls as well. It'd be best if he could improve his relationship with them later.

As Issei was secretly going full throttle like that, the six young people, including Buchou, moved forward by one step. The delinquent had also recovered and stepped forward as well. The swelling of his cheek didn't seem to have gone away yet and a vivid mark still remained. Well, it was that strong of a punch. Unless Asia's healing Sacred Gear was used on it, it wouldn't disappear for a while.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, which will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils." spoke an elderly devil with a solemn voice while clasping his hands.

"They seem to have fought right away, though…" spoke a mustached devil sarcastically.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." said Sirzechs-sama from his seat.

_So in other words, they'll be doing Rating Games with their servant devils here?_ thought Issei as he summarized what Sirzechs-sama said in his head.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?" asked Sairaorg-san suddenly.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." answered Sirzechs-sama as Sairaorg-san raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at that answer.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done—"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

"Hahaha! For someone who has sent countless of young Devils in to the field 7 years ago, you sound like hypocrite."

The sudden voice that rang out from their left side startled them as everyone turned their head to see a man stepping out of the shadows wearing a black t-shirt and long black pants. Issei and the members of Kuoh Academy were surprised to see it was Tatsuya while the other Devils widened their eyes to see the 'Hero of the Underworld' among them.

"The best way to gain experience Sirzechs is not by secluding themselves in the Underworld and making them stay in the Underworld because they are young. For one to get stronger, one will have to prove ones self in combat. They will need experience. Rating Games may be good for that I believe the actual battlefield is better because every move determines your survival" continued Tatsuya as he began to lecture Sirzechs. He turned his head to Sairaorg-san as he flinched slightly when he pointed at him.

"Actions speak louder than words, next head of the Bael family. If you think you can fight against the [Khaos Brigade], then prove to these geezers that you have the skill to fight them." finished Tatsuya as Sairaorg-san nodded his head at his words. Smirking, Tatsuya turned and walked back into the shadow as all the eyes continued to watch him until Sirzechs cleared his throat.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld." said Sirzechs as all the attention shifted back towards him.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs-sama's request was Sairaorg-san.

"My dream is to become Maou."

—_! He declared that kind of thing suddenly! Amazing! _thought Issei as he began to admire Sairaorg-san.

[Hoh…]

The higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." said a male devil higher-up.

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." Sairaorg-san declared. With no time for him to be surprised, Buchou spoke next.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until the last one remaining at the end was Sona-Kaichou.

Then, Sona spoke.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

_A school! Heh, so Kaichou wants to build a school. _thought Issei as he felt admiration for her when he saw the higher-ups scrunched up their eyebrows.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" asked higher up to Kaichou.

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction." answered Kaichou blandly. Issei felt it was a good idea and it would be a good place for the future underworld.

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

Suddenly the higher ups began to laugh at Kaichou's idea. Issei had no idea why they were laughing. He turned to look at Buchou and saw her eyes had narrowed and her face had become serious.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Issei didn't understand what was going on at all. He didn't know why Kaichou was getting looked down at.

"…Even if the current Underworld has changed much from the past, discrimination between the high-class devils, low-class devils, and reincarnated devils still exist. There are also still a lot of people who believe that to be natural as well." Kiba spoke blandly from beside him.

"What's with that? But weren't we welcomed normally by Buchou's family?"

"Ise-kun. The Gremorys are a family that has profound affection. They don't really discriminate against humans or low-class devils… But please remember the House of Phoenix."

"…"

At Kiba's words, Issei remembered Raiser Phoenix in his mind. Certainly, that guy had looked down on him, both because he was low-class and a servant. He may have showed a discriminatory attitude towards him. In the midst of all this, Kaichou spoke frankly.

"I'm serious."

Serafall also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying "Well said!" however with her position as Maou, she couldn't support her younger sister, but even so she seemed worried about her.

A higher-up spoke with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class Devils and reincarnated Devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

"Hah… This is why I hate going to meetings with arrogant old men who can't see the future such as yourselves." Tatsuya spoke out as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation as he came back out of the shadows. All of the high-class Devils began to release bits of their auras while glaring at Tatsuya.

"What did you say, 'Hero'?" asked a higher up with words filled with venom. Tatsuya stopped rubbing his nose and looked up at them with ice-cold eyes.

"Low-class Devils and reincarnated Devils are not your slaves, Lords of the old. They have rights… They have freedom. I believe having a school that allows low-class Devils and reincarnated Devils to attend is good. It brings Devils with potential to light."

"Be wary, Tatsuya Yukimura. You are not a Devil therefore you have no say in our society."

"True. However many people look up to me as the 'Hero of the Underworld' so I do have many followers. Might I remind you if I hadn't shown up, many of you would have died. Besides its not the time to talk about your pride, you arrogant snobs." replied Tatsuya with venom in his words as many Devils intensified their glare. Suddenly a large sound was heard as one Devil slammed his hand on his chair, stood up and snapped his fingers as several Devils surrounded him.

"I have had enough of you. Get him" said the Devil as his servants nodded him as they charged forth towards Tatsuya with weapons raised. Tatsuya however stood there with a smirk, as he didn't bulge. Everyone thought he was finished when something unexpected happened.

**Moments Before at the Balcony**

"So he is the 'Hero of the Underworld' huh? What a foolish guy, trying to go against the Devils. He should just die." said an orange haired girl.

"N-Nee-chan… You shouldn't say those things…" added an orange boy.

"Well he shouldn't die but he is foolish" commented a silvered hair boy with blonde streaks on the sides.

"Hey newbies! Shut up! This is getting interesting. Hehehehe. Hey Acting Leader. What should we do?" said a red head boy as he smirked like a madman towards a blonde haired man as he stood up with a smile.

"Do I really have to answer that Zeta?" said the man as Zeta grinned and stood up as he cracked his neck.

"Ufufufu. Ara ara. He is causing a ruckus as usual." said a silvered haired woman as she stood up as well while a black haired man next to her sat quietly with his arms crossed.

[Onii-chan is reckless.] said a silvered haired girl as she showed her notepad to some of the members as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"As expected by my Lord! He is so cool!" added another silvered haired girl as she drew her sword from her sheath.

"Looks like I can show off for the ladies."

"Shut up Theta, you perverted playboy lion. No one likes you." replied Zeta as Theta glared at the boy who was glaring back at him.

"Looks like its time. He has truly returned and with that, we are able to once again be one. It is time to join him and stand by his side… Our true Leader's side." said the blond haired man with a smirk as he vanished in an instant followed by others until two orange haired twins and silvered haired boy with blond streaks was left behind with mouths and eyes wide open.

**Back at the present**

Issei and the others stood there with horror and fear in their eyes. As soon as one Devil tried to punch Tatsuya, red haired boy instantly kicked him in the face. A blond haired boy with lion claws had punched another boy and sent him crashing into the wall.

A small girl was holding a scythe with the blade around a couple of Devils necks while a silvered swordswoman had her sword pointed at another Devil's neck.

A silvered haired woman was standing a few meters away with bats flying around her and wolfs made from shadow growling at other Devils while they were unable to move thanks to darkness created by a black haired man who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Looks like we caused a scene huh, Boss?" said a blond haired man as he walked up to Tatsuya while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh… I didn't expect all of you to move, Beta."

"Well… It's our job to protect the 'head' right, Boss?" said Beta as he smirked at Tatsuya. Issei stared at the people in front of them and noticed the girl holding the scythe was Eucliwood Hellscythe while the red head; the lion clawed man and the swordswoman were the cloaked figures at the meeting.

"Impossible!"

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Why would they move!?"

The higher ups had a look of horror and dread on their faces as they shouted out loud. Issei looked at Buchou and saw that she was trembling in fear and shock. Issei understood why all of them were shocked. The people who stood in front of them were members of the 'Cero', the powerful mercenary Special Forces unit. However Issei wondered why they were guarding Tatsuya and was about to wonder out loud when one of the high class Devils point his fingers at him as he shook in fear.

"Why are they guarding you, Tatsuya Yukimura!? It's like you are their…-!"

"Hehehehehe. So you have realized. Very well, I should reintroduce myself." said Tatsuya as he snapped his fingers. A black magic circle appeared above him as it shined brightly. When they shining stopped, Tatsuya stood there wearing a black trench coat with red linings on top of his black t-shirt. Issei noticed a yellow dragon symbol with two Greek letters in the middle, one of them being crossed out.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I am Alpha, Leader of the Cero! And I have returned" said Tatsuya with a slight bow as everyone widened their eyes in surprise and shock as the other members of the Cero smiled. Issei could feel that something incredible was going to happen from now on.

**Meanwhile, someplace far away**

"Looks like the Leader of the Cero has returned"

"Hyahahaha! Is that so? So we can finally begin huh?"

"Ufufufu. I can't wait to taste my dear Tatsuya again."

"Silence all of you! Children's of the Father! It is time to for us to begin our operations. Let us bring glory to our Father"

[YES Mother!]

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of my story. In this chapter Tatsuya is finally revealed as the leader of the Cero, Alpha! From this chapter onwards, members of the Cero will slowly come out and be fighting various enemies (mainly of the Father's Children)**

**In this chapter, Eucliwood Hellscythe makes an appearance. She is going to act like a cute little sister to Tatsuya. Now the next chapter will be all focus on Tatsuya while the Gremory peerage are going to be training for their Rating Game. I plan to introduce all the members of the Cero in one go, have him meet the Phenex girls and maybe a little tender moment with Sera ;) **

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Oh and it would be nice for many of you to go read my newest story, Highschool DxD: Existence. The first chapter just came out so check it out! Anyway see ya soon :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took a long time but here is the 18th chapter of Life of a Warrior!**

* * *

**Gremory Garden – Issei POV**

The next day, Issei and the ORC members all gathered in a corner of the Gremory family's huge garden wearing jerseys. Even Azazel-sensei was also wearing one. After, everyone had sat down at the table and in the seats that had been placed in the garden, the meeting before the start of their training began right away. Sensei had what seemed to be documents and data.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Buchou was the first one that Sensei called out to.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?" asked Sensei as Buchou nodded strongly.

"Yes. I want to win my own battles without help from anyone."

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

After looking at the piece of paper that Sensei handed to her, Buchou tilted her head in puzzlement.

"…But, this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. Tatsuya even taught you how to condense your 'Power of Destruction' and turn them into weapons, something I originally put on the paper. There's not much else to increase except having more reserves so you can use it longer. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the [King]. Over time, [King] seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a [King] needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield." explained Sensei as Issei could tell that he had put a lot of thought into the training menu.

"Next, Akeno."

"…Yes." said Akeno with a displeasing tone. Akeno-san doesn't seem to like Azazel-sensei at all. She had also said that she hated him a little. As Issei thought that, Sensei spoke of that topic right from the front.

"You must accept the blood that flows within you."

"—!"

Perhaps because of being told that so bluntly, Akeno-san also frowned. But Sensei continued without paying it any attention.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy [Queen]. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make holy lightning, you can't display your true power."

Akeno-san has the blood of a Fallen Angel too. Therefore, she can also use the power of light. That is quite effective against devil opponents. Moreover, if she adds that onto her specialty of thunder, her power would become incomparable.

"…I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

However, Akeno-san's situation was extremely complex.

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The [Priestess of Thunder] must become the [Priestess of Holy Lightning]."

"…"

Akeno-san didn't respond to Sensei's words. However, Akeno-san also understood that she had no choice but to do it.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. Tatsuya also did ask me to tell you that he wants you to increase the number of summoned swords to 8. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later." added Sensei as Kiba nodded his head.

"For sword training…will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

_Heh, so this guy had a sword teacher._ wondered Issei as he wondered if his teacher was strong.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?" Xenovia looked doubtful towards Sensei's words.

"Yeah, a slightly special sword." Sensei grinned, but he soon stopped smiling and turned to look at Gasper.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!" said Gasper nervously. He still isn't used to people so it was normal for him to be this nervous.

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive 'hikikomori escape plan' program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull." said Sensei.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

…_Please don't say something that makes me feel uneasy like that, Gasper _thought Issei as he sighed at Gasper, who was know trying to run back into his cardboard box.

"The same [Bishop]-class, Asia."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia was also showing fighting spirit as well. She had confessed before that she felt that she was usually not very useful to everyone. Asia's recovery ability was outstanding. If Asia weren't here, there would have been a lot of dangerous situations. Issei thought that she should have confidence in herself.

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"Isn't Asia's recovery Sacred Gear already the best? She can heal everything besides sickness and stamina just by touching." spoke Issei.

"I understand that. The speed of her recovery ability is great. However, the problem is the "touching" part. She can't heal if she doesn't expressly go into close range if an ally is injured." said Azazel-sensei, as Issei understood what he meant.

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand its range?" asked Buchou as Sensei nodded his head.

"That's correct, Rias. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of [Twilight Healing], its effective range must be expanded."

"So it's also possible for Asia's Sacred Gear to be used in long-range as well!?" Sensei nodded at Issei's question.

"According to the theory based on the data gathered by our organization. It should also be possible for the Sacred Gear aura to be issued from the whole body and to use the recovery on all allies within one's surroundings."

_Seriously!? If that's really true, Asia's role on the battlefield will become something unthinkable! The labor of healing people one by one can be eliminated and the time reduced as well! Many chances for a counterattack would be born! However, just how big is the database of the Fallen Angels? Does it really have data on all powers concerning Sacred Gears?_

"But, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but…I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"Asia's…what are you worried about?"

"She's a 'kind' person. When seeing an injured enemy on the battlefield, Asia would think in her heart of wanting to heal him too. That would obstruct the Sacred Gear's ability to distinguish between enemies and allies. Most likely, Asia wouldn't be able to obtain this distinguishing power. This enlarged healing range that I spoke of just now can be a double-edged sword for this team. Even so, you should keep the range expansion in mind." Sensei answered Issei's question with a serious look.

_So if used poorly, Asia's range expansion will also heal the damage of the enemy. To think that the cause of that would be Asia's kindness…The Sacred Gear system is too ironic…_

"That's why I've found another possibility. —The power to fire the healing aura."

"S-So you mean I would send my healing power to someone that is some distance away from me?" said Asia as she made a gesture of throwing something.

"Yes, it seems that you can directly throw it. When Ise is battling 10 meters away and is injured, you would fire your healing power at Ise. If what you have used until now is a standard limited field, the one I'm explaining now is a projectile version. You could heal even if you aren't directly touching."

_The healing power as a projectile! Hey, hey, hey, that's unthinkable!_

"T-That's amazing! Asia can play a great active role like that!"

Issei took Asia's hands and held them up spiritedly. Though Asia was surprised at this unexpected information, she was also in a happy state.

"Its power would be a little less than with direct touch, but being able to heal allies from far away is still a strategic characteristic with many uses. With one or two people jumping into the front lines and arranging for the healing Asia and someone to guard her in the back, you'd be able to make the ideal formation."

_So, Sensei even went as far as to imagine the formation. He really does like thinking to such a large degree, huh?_

Buchou agreed with Sensei's opinion.

"It's an easy method, but that's why strong tactical formations are simple. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear could easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability."

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!'

_Do your best, Asia! If it comes to it, I'll act as Asia's shield, after all. I'll absolutely protect her! I can't let Asia, who is like a cute younger-sister to me, have her beautiful-looking skin damaged!_

"Next is Koneko."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan was in considerable fighting spirit. Issei wondered what that was about. Even though she had seemed unwell here until recently, she was strangely excited today.

"You have nothing to be criticized about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defense as a [Rook]. You even can use Tatsuya's 'Harden'. Your physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a [Rook] like you."

"…I know that." Koneko-chan wore a frustrated-looking face in response to Sensei's clearly spoken words.

…_Could it be, Koneko-chan? Was that what you were worrying about? No, but, isn't Koneko-chan already stronger than the plain me and better than Kiba or Akeno-san in terms of pure strength? _wondered Issei as Azazel continued.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba and Xenovia. It's because they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal. And with Ise who plans to enter Balance Breaker here—"

_Offence—. Certainly, Kiba and Xenovia's power in this were excellent. Though, I don't know whether I'll be able to succeed in attaining Balance Breaker._

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

"…" Koneko-chan said nothing in response to Sensei's words. Her fighting spirit from before had suddenly disappeared at the mention of "releasing".

…_What was Koneko-chan's power? What problem did she have?_

"Don't worry, if it's Koneko-chan, you can become strong in a flash." Issei spoke casually and tried to pat Koneko-chan's head, but his hand was brushed away.

"…Please don't say that so lightly…" she said as she gave him a stern expression. While the atmosphere became somewhat gloomy, Sensei worriedly looked at his watch.

"Now then, the last is Ise. For you… Wait a moment. Should be here soon…" Sensei looked up at the sky.

_Huh? What was I supposed to be waiting for? Rather, what was coming? _thought Issei as they all looked towards the sky when suddenly a huge shadow appeared in the sky within his vision. It was heading towards us at extreme speed. The earth shook as it landed right in front of them Even sitting down in a chair the ground shook greatly, and Issei fell to the ground. A cloud of dust danced in the air, and after it settled, a huge monster appeared before them.

It was fifteen meters tall monster with a mouth that split hugely and Brutal-looking fangs that had all grown out from its mouth. It had thick arms and thick legs while two wings spread out on its sides.

"—A Dragon!"

"That's right, Ise. This is a dragon." nodded Sensei.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering devil territory." spoke the enormous Dragon as it raised the edges of its mouth.

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?" Sensei seemed to know this dragon.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Heheh. —Anyway, Ise. This guy is your teacher." said Sensei as he pointed his finger at the enormous Dragon.

_My teacher? …Eh? Eeeh!?_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! This huge dragon is!?" shouted Issei as he had a shocked expression that his eyes would pop out.

"It's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?" The monster Dragon spoke to him—or rather, he was addressing the one inside him. Then, his left arm shined red, and his Boosted Gear appeared.

**[Ah. How nostalgic, Tannin.]**

Reacting to the jewel, Ddraig spoke out so that people nearby besides him could hear him.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?" asked Issei.

**[Yes. This guy is a former Dragon King. I told you about the "Five Great Dragon Kings" before, right? Tannin here was a Dragon King back when they were the "Six Great Dragon Kings". The Dragon called Tannin recorded in the Bible is him.]**

_Hah, a Dragon King. Certainly, there are also Dragon Kings aiming at me. Scary, scary. A huge dragon like this is aiming at me? No, no. I absolutely do not want to meet them! Just Vali is enough for me as a dragon opponent! Won't I die before I become a harem king!?_

"Tannin became a devil, so the [Six Great Dragon Kings] became the [Five Great Dragon Kings]. Even among the current reincarnated devils, he is ultimate-class. A highest grade devil." said Azazel-sensei. Issei could feel that he was greater than Buchou.

"'Blaze Meteor Dragon' Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this kid who carries the Red Dragon Emperor. I want you to teach him how to use a dragon's power from scratch." Azazel earnestly asked Tannin this.

_Wait, so I'm going to learn how to use my power from this dragon that possesses meteor-level power!? Is that okay? Won't I die?_

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs true Dragon training."

"Ah, the original actual combat form. I see, so you're saying that you want me to torment this boy." Tannin continued after Sensei's words like that.

"This is my first time training someone who harbors Ddraig." said the Dragon happily as he narrowed his eyes with a smile.

**[Please control yourself, Tannin. My host is weaker than you imagine.]**

_Ooh, Ddraig! As expected of my partner!_

"It's fine as long as he doesn't die, right? Leave it to me… Now… Before I begin I sensed a familiar aura around here… An aura of a Dragon" spoke Tannin as he looked around while everyone tilted his or her heads in confusion. At the moment, there were only two people with Dragon auras and that was this Dragon Ossan and himself.

"I thought I sensed something familiar but isn't it Tannin!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned their head to see Tatsuya walking towards them with a smile. Behind him were the three Fallen Angel girls, all of them wearing causal clothes.

"Yukimura!" exclaimed Issei as Buchou and the others widened their eyes in surprise.

"Hoh… So it was you. Good to see you again Tatsuya, Isreel-sama."

**[Kukukuku. Good to see you too, Tannin. I see you are going to train with the Sekiryuutei.]**

"Yes Isreel-sama. The best way to train a Dragon is being trained by a Dragon."

**[Kukuku. That is true.]**

"Tatsuya… Why didn't you say you were the Leader of the 'Cero'!?" shouted Buchou angrily as Tatsuya turned to face her.

"There are some things that are best kept quiet for the good... Tannin I have already trained Issei in some stances in Dragon Style."

"I understand. I will keep that in mind when I train him."

"By the way Tannin, do you want to join the 'Cero'?" asked Tatsuya as everyone widened their eyes in surprise. Tannin chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Tatsuya. Not interested" he answered as Tatsuya clicked his tongue.

"Damn… Oh well. Anyway you guys have fun with training. I am going to have a relaxing summer. See ya. Call me if you guys ever need a sparing partner." waved Tatsuya as he walked towards the Fallen Angel girls and created a magic circle and disappeared not before seeing Issei grabbed by Tannin as they started to fly to a mountain to train.

**Underworld – Tatsuya POV**

A bright light flashed as the girls slowly opened their eyes.

"A-Are we here yet?" asked Mittelt nervously.

"Yea. We are here. Look" said Tatsuya as all the girls turned their head only to widen their eyes in surprise. In front of them stood a huge black mansion. Behind the mansion was a huge mountain while the surrounding the mansion was forests. A little distance away on the right was a small lake. They turned around to see a huge city a few hundreds of kilometers away from there.

"That is Lilith, the current capital of the Satan territory. It's the closest city from here but its still a long ways away. Anyway let's go inside." said Tatsuya as the girls nodded their heads. They followed Tatsuya warily as he walked ahead of them. He grabbed the handle of the huge black double doors as he opened it and held it open for the girls to walk in first. The girls stepped in as light shined in their eyes. The girls covered their eyes as they tried to get used to the light. Once they got used to it, they removed their hands when their mouths opened wide in astonishment and amazement.

Compared to the gloomy feel the building was giving outside, the inside was brightly colored with colors like light green, yellow and white littered the walls. The floor was made from wood planks while a huge purple carpet with elegant patterns was laid out in the middle of the room. The room was well lit with a huge chandelier dangling from the sealing. Two staircases on the sides lead to the next floor. At each wall, corridors lead deeper into the mansion.

"Welcome to the Cero HQ" smiled Tatsuya as he turned around to face them.

"Ara ara Boss. Welcome back"

Before the girls could speak their amazement, a voice spoke towards them. They faced the voice to find a woman standing on the second floor. She had waist length silver hair styled in a ponytail. She wore a blood dress with a silver bracelet around her wrist. Her blood red eyes gleamed slightly as she walked down the stairs as her earing swayed slightly.

"Thanks Sena. Man this place didn't seem to have changed."

"Ufufu… Of course it hasn't. There is no need to change the interior if we already have everything we need."

"That's true… Oh, these girls are Fallen Angels and are my friends, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Raynare." Tatsuya said as he pointed at each girl as he introduced her to the woman. The girls bowed politely while the woman smiled at them with a motherly feel.

"Hello there. My name is Sena, codename is Delta." answered Sena with a smile.

"She may look like she is twenty years old but she's actually a thousand years old since she's a vampire… Itai!" added Tatsuya when he something smacked the top of his head. He rubbed his head as he glanced back at Sena who was holding a paper fan with her eyes closed. She sighed once as she transported the fan away before eyeing each of the girls.

"Ufufufu… I see… You sure have your way with girls, Boss. Do you girls love him?" she said as the girls blushed from her comment and nodded their head. Tatsuya scratched his cheek slightly in embarrassment.

"Sena, where are the others?"

"The new members are in the training room with Black, Eucliwood and Liliana is in the lounge, Phoenix is doing a mission and Leo is probably in the city."

"Huh… I see. What about Ig-"

Before Tatsuya could say Ignis's name, Sena narrowed her eyes and began releasing a cold aura. Tatsuya sighed and shook his head.

_That idiot… What did he do now to piss of his wife… _thought Tatsuya as the Fallen Angel girls walked over to him.

"What's wrong with Sena-san?" whispered Raynare curiously.

"She's angry at her husband… Probably did something stupid…" answered Tatsuya as turned to look at Sena who seemed to have finally calmed down from her anger. She turned to smile at Tatsuya as she surveyed each girl with stars in her eyes.

_Oh boy… Here it comes…_

"Hey Boss? Why don't you check out the new members while I talk with your girls"

"… Fine. You guys stay here and talk with her. Don't worry nothing will happen to you… hopefully…" said Tatsuya as he walked away from them fearfully.

"Um… Tatsuya-kun…? What do you mean by hopefully…?" asked Raynare as the girls tried to follow him. However Sena stepped in front of them as she smiled creepily She grabbed the neck of their clothes as she dragged them away.

"Tatsuya-sama! Help!"

"Kya! Tatsuya-kun!"

"Tatsuya!"

They screamed for him but Tatsuya stood there with a strained smile as he waved at them.

**[Are you sure it's all right to let her take them away? You know about her hobby…]**

_They will be fine… _thought Tatsuya as he walked the corridor to the training room.

After walking for a few minutes, Tatsuya opened the door to training room. The training room was a huge vast spacious area that was located under a dormant mountain. The area was dome shaped and the area was littered with rocks and cliffs as no vegetation could be seen under here. From a distance Tatsuya could hear shouting and explosions in the distance. Smirking to himself, Tatsuya increased his pace as he head for the sounds. He stopped at the side of a cliff as he looked down into a valley.

In the valley he saw two boys sitting on the ground watching a young girl swinging her sword at an older man who was dodging her strikes easily. He was moving sideways and stepping back. The girl gritted her teeth as she lunged forward with her sword. The man sidestepped out of the way and kicked her back as she was sent flying towards the cliff. The man relaxed his body as he glanced up at the cliff. He was a man in his late twenties and had short black hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a simple t-shirt and black pants.

"Hey Black. Good to see you again" Tatsuya called out as the other two boys shifted their attention to him. They widened their eyes in surprise as Tatsuya jumped down to their level. Black nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"How are the new guys?"

"… Skilled but not good enough"

"Not good enough!?"

Tatsuya turned his head to see the girl standing up with her sword in her hand, her green eyes gleaming in anger. She had shoulder length orange hair that is spiked slightly near the neck. She wore a white tank top with shorts.

"That's what he said…" Tatsuya responded as he pointed at Black. Black stood there and snorted slightly.

"… You were thinking the same thing."

"Shut up Black… Anyway I'm Tatsuya Yukimura, Leader of the Cero and codenamed 'Alpha', nice to meet you. What are you names?"

A silvered haired boy with blond streaks on the side stood up and bowed for him. He wore a simple blue tracksuit with black gloves.

"My name is Julius, codenamed Rho. It's a honor to finally meet the Leader." the boy said as he smiled genuinely towards him. Tatsuya noticed his red eyes as shifted his attention to other boy. He had shoulder length orange hair with bright green eyes. Like Julius, he also wore a tracksuit.

"M-M-My name is N-Neil! C-Codename Sigma! I-It's an honor to meet you, sir!" the boy shouted nervously as Tatsuya chuckled slightly at the sight. He turned his attention on the other girl as she narrowed her eyes at him. A few minutes of silence passed when she finally spoke up.

"I'm Nina, Neil's twin sister. Codename Pi." answered Nina with an irritated look. Tatsuya nodded his head slightly as he smiled.

"Now that I have your names, lets get down to business. I want to spare with all three of you so come at me" said Tatsuya as he stood there with a smirk. Black instantly understands his plan as he folded his arms.

"T-T-Three against one…? Isn't that unfair for-"

"Shut it Neil! If he wants to fight against the three of us then we will fight all three of us. Besides I want to know the strength of my new Boss."

"Agreed. I want to find out the strength that surpasses my father and mother." added Julius as he got into a battle stance. Neil looked at her sister and Julius as he hesitantly got into a battle stance as Tatsuya smiled and did the same.

"I'm ready whenever you three are." spoke Tatsuya when the girl was the first to move. She charged forward quickly with her sword in hand as she swung it vertically. Tatsuya summoned his sword as well as he parried the attack. They continued to clash swords until she jumped back slightly as balls of fire were sent towards him. Tatsuya summoned a spear and slammed it into the ground as he summoned some defense magic circles. As the fire collided with the magic circles, an explosion shook the earth.

The three of them stood in their place with happy look but soon widened their eyes when they saw Tatsuya unscathed.

"That it? Now then… it's my turn!" Tatsuya bellowed as he infused wind magic into his legs as he dashed forward in immense speed. Before Nina could react, she was kicked on the side as she flew into the cliff nearby.

"Nee-chan!" yelled Neil as he watched his sister fly into the wall. He shifted his attention to Tatsuya who looked at him with the corner of his eyes. Neil gulped down some spit as he backed away.

"Don't back away from a fight, Neil-kun!" shouted Julius as he summoned bats and ignited them on fire as they dashed towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya went on his knees and touched the ground as spikes of ice erupted out of the ground as they stabbed the bats. Julius clicked his tongue as he created a few fireballs as they crashed into the ice spikes. The explosion caused white smoke to surround the area.

"Did you two get him?" asked Nina as she glided towards them with her left hand on her left side. She was covered in cuts and bruises on her right side.

"I don't think so, Nina-chan. He is most likely hiding inside that cloud of smoke."

"Or I could be standing behind you." a voice rang out as the three of them widened their eyes in surprise. They jolted their necks around and saw Tatsuya standing there with a smirk. Before they could react, several swords appeared out of thin air as the swords were positioned on each of their necks.

"Always watch for sneak attacks from behind you." commented Tatsuya as he snapped his fingers as the swords disappeared into thin air. He turns around and walks away as the new members stare at him cautiously. Tatsuya stops moving as he gets close to Black who for the last few minutes was standing there with his arms folded.

"… How were they?"

"Good but like you said, not skilled enough. They will need to get much better than how they were fighting right now." replied Tatsuya as Black nodded his head and walked towards the three members while Tatsuya walked back to the mansion.

**Few minutes later**

_Whew… I am tired._

**[Tatsuya, you shouldn't be tired after that little exercise]**

_Well I am getting older so…_

**[That isn't a good excuse… Plus you are still 17…]**

Tatsuya scowled as he stopped in front of a door on the second floor of the mansion. After the spar, he decided to go relax while he waited for the girls to comeback from Sena's mischievous hobby. Tatsuya sighed as he opened the door to the room.

The room was a bright colored room with the walls colored in white with wooden tiles on the ground. A chandelier hanged from the middle of the room with pictures hanging from the walls. A couple of bookshelves stood on the left side of the room with a huge TV in middle of the left wall. There was a door on the right side of the room that would lead to the dining hall. In the middle of the room were a couple of brown couches with a table in the middle. Tatsuya surveyed the room as he took in the scene when a quiet sipping sound resonated the room. Tatsuya shifted his eyes to see Eucliwood sitting there with a brown teacup while Liliana sat on the floor frantically scribbling something in a book while the table was littered with books.

[Welcome home Onii-chan.] wrote Eu as she turned to face him.

"Thanks Eu." Tatsuya smiled slightly as he walked into the room. His eyes shifted to Liliana as he sat next to Eu who continued to sip her tea.

"What's Liliana doing?" asked Tatsuya as Eu shrugged her shoulders. Tatsuya turned back to watch Liliana scribbling in her book.

[Did you check out the new members?]

"Yea… They are okay. Abilities are interesting but they have to get much better in terms of fighting ability to be sent on hard missions in the front… By the way, what happened to Ignis? I know he angered Sena but what did he exactly do?"

[… Let's say his stupidity caught up to him, Onii-chan]

"Hah… That idiot…" sighed Tatsuya as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Silence crept into the room, as the sound of Liliana scribbling was the only thing that resonated in the room.

Taking interest at what she was doing, Tatsuya stood up and leaned over Liliana's shoulder as he quietly read whatever she was writing. Tatsuya then reached his hand out and grabbed one of the books on the table as he opened it one and began reading.

After seeing a hand grabbing her books, Liliana twisted her neck around and spotted Tatsuya sitting on the couch reading her book calmly. Usually she wouldn't mind people disturbing when she was working however these books were different.

Blood began to rush to her cheeks in embarrassment as she tried to mouth words to Tatsuya.

"M-M-M-My Lord!? W-W-What are you doing here!?" asked Liliana as she yelled in surprise.

"I thought I told everyone that I would be staying over for the summer? By the way, nice story you have written, Liliana"

"…! Y-Y-You read it…"

"Hmm? Something wrong?" asked Tatsuya when the book was ripped away from his hand as she looked at him with teary eyes and extremely red face. Tatsuya blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Uh… Liliana…?"

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Tatsuya is a baka! Baka! Baka!" yelled Liliana as she bolted out of the door with a tomato red face as Tatsuya watched her run out of the room with a confused look. Suddenly a piece of paper was shoved into his face. He grabbed the paper and scanned it.

"[Onii-chan, you made her cry]

"… Eu… I have no idea what I did…" replied a confused Tatsuya while Eu narrowed her eyes slightly at him as she went back to sipping her tea.

"Should I go apologize?" asked Tatsuya when Eu shook her head when suddenly the door of the dining hall opened. Both of them shifted their attention to the door when both of them widened their eyes in surprise.

Standing in front of them was the three Fallen Angels but each of them was wearing different clothes than the ones they wore when they first came into the mansion. Kalawarner was wearing dark blue school swimsuit, Mittelt had her hair down and was wearing a PE outfit with bloomers while Raynare was wearing a maid outfit with a short skirt. Each of them had their cheeks flushing red and was fidgeting at having Tatsuya watching them.

"Ufufufu. So what do you think, Boss? Don't they look cute?" Sena asked as she walked into the room with a pleasant smile on their face. Tatsuya gulped and nodded his head as he took in each girl's outfit.

"Ta-Tatsuya-sama… Please don't stare at me too much…"

"This skirt is really short… Kya! Tatsuya-kun, don't look…"

"Th-This is really embarrassing even for me…"

Tatsuya could feel his cheeks brightening up from the cuteness the girls were giving. He tried to look away but he found his eyes glued on the three girl's outfits. Suddenly he felt his cheeks slightly pulled when he turn to see Eu pulling his cheeks with a pout face on a paper.

[Onii-chan is a pervert]

"I am not a pervert, Eu!" exclaimed Tatsuya with a red blush.

[Then why are your cheeks red?] asked Eu as her eyes narrowed slightly again. Tatsuya, feeling defeat, shifted his eyes on the ground embarrassment, as he could not find the strength anymore to look at the three girls in front of him.

"Ara, ara. I didn't know that you get this embarrassed so quickly Tatsuya." Sena spoke up as she walked in from the door with a camera in her hand as she took a picture of Tatsuya's embarrassed face.

"Uwah! Sena, don't take a photo of me!"

"Ufufufu. To be able to tease Tatsuya this easily… I am going to enjoy this" Sena commented as she turned to the other girls as she began taking photos of them with a slightly creepy smile.

"S-Sena-san! P-Please stop it! It's really embarrassing in front of Tatsuya-kun!" exclaimed Raynare with red face as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ufufufu. You understand I am doing this to embarrass you girls in front of your dear Tatsuya." said Sena as she glanced at Tatsuya who was trying his best to focus on something else. Sena looked at him with a displeased expression when a light bulb shined inside her head. She instantly flashed away and appeared behind Kalawarner.

"Sena-san!? How did you- Kya!"

Before Kalawarner could finish inquiring, she was suddenly pushed violently forwards as she was sent stumbling into the couch where Tatsuya was sitting. She stumbled over the couch as she crashed into Tatsuya and because of the momentum, caused him to hit the ground.

_Damn you Sena…_ Tatsuya cursed in his mind as he groaned. He tried to move when he felt a weight on him. What's more he could feel something incredibly soft and squishy overflowing in his left hand. It felt like a big marshmallow.

"Ahn!" a voice cried out when Tatsuya slightly twitched his hand. Fearing what he just done, Tatsuya slowly opened his eyes and saw Kalawarner lying on top of him. Her long navy blue hair hung down from one side as her brown eyes stared deeply into Tatsuya's dual colored eyes while the tips of their noses touched each other.

Tatsuya shifted his eyes down to his left hand and saw it was slammed into her large breasts while her other breast was pushed into his chest. Through her school swimsuit, he could feel the softness of her breast. Tatsuya gulped down some spit and blushed.

"Kala-chan… I'm- HMPF!?"

Just before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, Kalawarner slammed her lips into his. Tatsuya just widened her eyes as she continued to kiss him furiously with her tongue exploring his mouth. He heard her moan inside his mouth and could taste her strawberry breath. After a few more seconds, she rose up slightly with thread of his saliva on her tongue.

"Tatsuya… Please don't apologize… You can… touch me more… if you want" Kalawarner said with a blush as red as a tomato as Tatsuya widened his eyes from her words. Seeing him being unresponsive, Kalawarner once again tried to move closer and kiss him only for her to hear the sound of a camera taking photos. Both of them swirled their heads to see Sena smirking with the camera to her face.

"Ara, ara. What a good scene but you should consider their feelings too Boss" commented Sena as she stopped taking photos for a second and pointing behind them. Tatsuya turned his head to see Eu, Mittelt and Raynare radiating an evil aura and glaring at him angrily.

[Onii-chan… I didn't know you would do things like this…]

"Tatsuya-sama… You have a lot to explain"

"That's right Tatsuya-kun… Explain yourself"

"Wait wait wait! How was this my fault!? This was an accident!" exclaimed Tatsuya as Mittelt and Raynare tried to summon light spears to stab him when suddenly the sound of water dripping the floor causes everyone to freeze. They all turn their heads to one of the bookshelves as the sound of dripping can still be heard. Before anyone could react, Eu transformed her pen into a scythe and slashed the bookshelf in half.

From behind the shelf was a man in his late twenties with spiky blond hair and black eyes. He had a trail of blood that was gushing out from his nose as he held it with his right hand.

"H-Hey guys…" said the man sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"What are you doing Ignis?" asked Tatsuya who managed to remove Kalawarner from on top of him with the help of Raynare and Mittelt as he shot the second in command a glare. The man Ignis was about to open his mouth when suddenly a dark aura was directed at him. He turned his head to see Sena glaring at him angrily.

"Anata… Care to explain what you were doing behind the bookshelf…?"

"Ummm… W-Well… I was… umm…"

"Well?" asked Sena as she folded her arms and walked closer to Ignis with her eyes narrowed. Ignis gulped down some spit as he looked away with sweat running down his face.

"I was… watching the girls…" Ignis answered honestly in defeat as Sena narrowed her eyes even more before sighing and shaking her head in annoyance.

"Hah… Why do I even bother…"

"Oh come on Sena! Are you still angry about yest-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sena summoned a black rope as she wrapped it around his neck.

"Ufufufu. Looks like I need to punish you more, Anata." said Sena as she began to drag Ignis out of the room.

"GAH! Ta-Tatsuya! Help!" screamed Ignis but Tatsuya just sat on the floor as he waved at them.

"Is it okay for him to be taken away, Tatsuya-kun?" asked Raynare as Tatsuya sighed and nodded his head.

[Don't worry about him. He and Leo are always getting in trouble] wrote Eu as she went back to sipping her tea on the couch. Tatsuya pushed himself up and proceed to rest his body on the other couch opposite where Eu was sitting.

"I am going to take a nap so you guys have fun talking with Eu" stated Tatsuya sleepily as he closed his eyes. He listened to the conversation between the girls before sleep finally taking him.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter of the story! This is going to be one of the three short story chapters on what happened during the summer break. These chapters are going to solely focus on Tatsuya so we can see more of his character. Just a heads up but I won't be able to update so often now since school started so bear with me. **

****In this chapter, the remaining Cero members appear. One is Sena, wife of Ignis and mother of Julius. She is a vampire who uses her special bite ability. More will be revealed later. Another character introduced is Black, a mysterious man who used dark magic last chapter. More about his power will be revealed later. Another character is Julius, a half vampire like Gasper. Lastly are the twins, Neil and Nina. Both of them are going to be shape shifters. ****

****Here is a list of the current members of the Cero (X X X means they are characters that are planned to join the Cero sooner or later):****

****Alpha - Tatsuya****

****Beta - Ignis****

****Gamma - Black****

****Delta - Sena****

****Epsilon - Grayfia****

****Zeta - Phoenix****

****Eta - Eucliwood Hellscythe****

****Theta - Leo****

****Iota - Liliana Kranjcar****

****Kappa - X X X****

****Lambda -****

****Mu - ****

****Nu - X X X****

****Xi -****

****Omicron -****

****Pi - Nina****

****Rho - Julius ****

****Sigma - Neil****

****Tau - ****

****Upsilon - X X X****

****Phi - ****

****Chi - X X X****

****Psi - X X X****

****Omega - X X X****

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

****I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. It's great to know that I have passed 30,000 views on this story so I truly appreciate it and thank you to all of my readers. You guys are the best :D Anyway I will update Existence next so see you all soon :) ****


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is the 19th chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sitri Mansion – Tatsuya POV**

"Hah!"

"Too slow!"

The sound of wood slamming and colliding with each other and the sound of shouts resonated in a large garden in the Sitri mansion. Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner sat on benches nearby as they watched the scene with winds blowing past them with incredible speed. The winds died down as two figures stood on opposite ends. On one side was a reddish brown haired girl wearing a blue jersey panting heavily with both of her hands gripped onto her wooden sword. On the other side stood Tatsuya, his breathing still and holding his sword firmly in his right hand as his eyes watched her, his eyes focused and concentrated.

The girl tightened her grip on her sword. She then proceeded to launch herself forward towards Tatsuya. She dashed for him with incredible speed as she brought her sword in a horizontal strike. Tatsuya lifted his sword and parried her attack with ease. Clicking her tongue, she jumped back slightly before launching herself again, this time trying to hit him with a vertical strike from the right side. Tatsuya tilted his sword down as he blocked the sword again. He then brought his leg forward and lightly kicked her left side. She staggered a little to the left before regaining balance. However she felt an incredible pain in her stomach when Tatsuya stabbed her with the wooden sword as she flew backwards into the air. She hit the floor with a thud as she coughed a little bit of saliva.

"That's enough Tomoe-chan. You need to rest for a bit. We have been doing this for an hour" said Tatsuya as he twirled his sword in his hand while watching Tomoe with a look of concern. Tomoe shook her head as she used her sword as a support to push herself up.

"I-I can keep going" said Tomoe as she slowly went into a battle position with both her hands gripped on her sword. However her body betrayed her words as the fatigue had set in as her legs lost strength, sending her falling forwards. Before she could hit the ground, she felt something wrapping around her waist. She glanced up to see Tatsuya holding her with a small smile.

"Hah… I told you so" sighed Tatsuya as he shook his head. Tomoe scratched her cheek slightly because of embarrassment as she looked down. She caught a glimpse of Tatsuya's arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly realizing her situation, her cheeks burned into a bright crimson as she got out of Tatsuya's grip.

"You okay? You seem to have overexerted yourself."

"I'm fine" Tomoe replied quickly as she fidgeted slightly when suddenly something was pressed onto her forehead. She yelped in surprise to see Tatsuya forehead touching hers. She could feel his warm and minty breath feeling her nose. The scar over his eye brought out the many features of his face. She tried to bring her hand up when she felt something warming and soothing enter her body. She noticed a green aura flaring out of his body and slowly moved up into her. Thanks to the aura, she could feel her fatigue and pain disappear instantly.

"There. That should be good enough" said Tatsuya, backing away to take a short breath. Tomoe swung her arms around and stretch a little to find that her body was back to the state before training.

"What did you do?" asked Tomoe in curiosity as Tatsuya stretch his arms.

"Used Senjutsu to return it back to the state you were before training." Tatsuya calmly replied as twirled his sword again before turning his body to the direction of the bench. However he noticed that the Fallen girls had disappeared. Tatsuya wondered where they went for a quick second before turning back to Tomoe with a smirk on his face.

"Wanna go another round Tomoe-chan?" asked Tatsuya as Tomoe nodded her head in agreement. Tatsuya jumped backwards and brought his sword forward as the tip pointed towards Tomoe. Tomoe gripped her sword with two hands as she narrowed her eyes slightly to look for an opening and formulate a plan.

After spending a couple of seconds deciding her course of action, she once again flung herself forward as she prepared for a vertical strike. Tatsuya maneuvered his sword to parry the attack when Tomoe smirked slightly.

She stopped her advance and instant disappeared from sight. Tatsuya widened his eyes as he twisted his head to look for his target when he felt a familiar presence behind him. Clicking his tongue, he induced his body with wind magic as he pushed himself around as he narrowly blocked Tomoe's strike.

"You are gonna have to do better than that" smirked Tatsuya as Tomoe widened her eyes. Tatsuya pushed her back as he swung his sword in a vertical strike. This time Tomoe reacted quickly as she blocked the sword successfully. However the blow was heavy like usual, making her lose her balance slightly. To augment this, she used her speed and quickly sped herself to the left before charging herself forward. She sent a flurry of attacks towards Tatsuya as he parried each one with ease. She then used her weight as she tired to land a hard vertical strike to his sides. Tatsuya jumped into the air and used the moving sword as a platform as he jumped backwards and flipped in the air.

On the other hand, Tomoe was pushed backwards from Tatsuya as she tried to quickly regain her balance. By the time she regained her balance, she looked up to find Tatsuya charging at her with incredible speed. He swung his sword as he hit Tomoe's sword, managing to send it flying into the air. He pointed the sword to her throat as her sword struck the ground meters away.

"Checkmate" smirked Tatsuya once again as Tomoe pouted in annoyance. She proceeded to stomp her feet as she went to pick up the sword. Tatsuya chuckled lightly as he rested the sword on his shoulder.

"Since it's almost noon, we should eat before we continue." commented Tatsuya after Tomoe walked back to his side with her sword in hand.

"I can g-" Her words were interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. Tomoe cheeks were flushed with red as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Told you so" chuckled Tatsuya when he noticed three figures walking towards them. Each of them was holding some sort of container with their faces gleaming with a smile.

"Tatsuya-sama!" waved Mittelt as she held a small basket as made her way towards the two of them. Raynare and Kalawarner followed her closely behind.

"Where did you guys-"

"We made lunch Tatsuya-sama so let's eat!" interrupted Mittelt impatiently as she thrusts her basket in front of her. Tatsuya blinks for a couple of seconds. He turns to look at Raynare who shyly looks down on the ground with their containers in front of them while Kalawarner walks up to him, presses her body on him and wraps her arms around her neck.

"Ufufu. I want to know if you like the taste of the food I cook and maybe you can taste more of me… tonight" Kalawarner whispered seductively into his ears. Before Tatsuya could take any reaction, Kalawarner was violently pulled off him by Raynare and Mittelt.

"Kalawarner! Stop getting close to Tatsuya-sama!"

"That's right! We promised to share him!"

The girls talked back to Kalawarner with a hint of jealously in their tones. Tatsuya sighed at the sight as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. For the last few days, he would wake up to find one of the girls in his bed with him back at the mansion. There were even times when two of them were in the same bed with both of them hugging his arms as they effectively pinned him down.

"Does this always happen?" asked Tomoe with one eyebrow cocked up as she walked up to him while the girls were glaring at each other harshly. Tatsuya with a tired expression nodded his head. Tatsuya turned around and made his way towards the benches as Tomoe followed him as he ignored the girls glaring with each other.

**Moments later**

"Tatsuya-kun. Open up"

"Raynare… I don't need help to be fed…"

"Mou! Don't say that Tatsuya-kun! Let me feed you… please?"

Tatsuya tried to shift himself away from Raynare who tried to bring a spoon full of different fruits like blueberries, bananas that were cut up into small pieces and small strawberries into his mouth. Nearby Tomoe ate her food but was slightly glancing at the two of them with jealousy while Kalawarner and Mittelt glared at the two of them with a look of displeasure. The Fallen girls had decided the order to feed him, which explained their sudden disappearance.

**[Come on Tatsuya. Let her feed you]**

_You are joking right? I am able eat it myself._

**[That's not the point dumbass…]**

Tatsuya frowned slightly in annoyance at Isreel when Raynare shifted towards him as her eyes sparkled slightly as she looked at him with a pleading look. Tatsuya felt his heart beat accelerate as he stared at Raynare. He twitched his eyes before sighing as he raised his hands up in defeat. Raynare smiled happily like a child getting a birthday present. She quickly moved herself next to Tatsuya as she maneuvered her spoon towards his mouth. Tatsuya opened his mouth and closed it once the spoon had entered his mouth. Raynare took the spoon out as the fruits were deposited in his mouth as he began chewing the fruits.

"It's tasty. I like it." replied Tatsuya with a smile as Raynare's cheeks flushed into a bright crimson as she smiled happily at his genuine smile. Raynare quickly scooped some more fruits and directed them into his mouth.

After a few minutes, Tatsuya had finished eating the fruits as he rubbed his stomach.

"Man that was tasty. You should make this more often"

"R-Really? O-Okay I will" replied Raynare as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Mittelt was standing there with her arms crossed, her basket dangling from one arm.

"Raynare, it's my turn now" she said as Raynare hesitantly stood up with displeased look as she glanced at Tatsuya. Mittelt then sat down in her place with a smile as she brought the basket in front of them. She opened the lid as Tatsuya leaned forward to see the contents. He spotted different types of sandwiches with each of them using a different ingredient in them. Tatsuya whistled at the amount of sandwiches

"You made all these, Mittelt?" asked Tatsuya as Mittelt blushed slightly and nodded her head. Tatsuya smiled and her patter her head as her blush increased.

"Ta-Tatsuya-sama. Ma-May I feed you like how Raynare fed you?" Mittelt timidly asked as she tapped her fingers together.

_Not this again…_

**[Stop complaining and accept it or I will take control of your body, idiot]**

_Fine… _thought Tatsuya as he nodded his head in agreement. Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness as she pulled out one sandwich for Tatsuya. Tatsuya took a small bite into the sandwich as he chewed at it with his eyes closed, trying savor the taste.

"Hmm… Yea it's good. I like the combination of ham and cheese." commented Tatsuya as Mittelt smiled with true happiness in her eyes. She gave Tatsuya to finish the sandwich as she turned around and brought something forward. It was a metal cylinder shaped canister. Tatsuya watched her remove the top part of it as she put it on the ground and flicked a switch on the canister. She then proceeds to tilt the canister as a brown clear liquid poured out of it and into the cap. She flipped the switch and held the cap for him.

"Here is some tea for you Tatsuya-sama"

"Thanks Mittelt. I needed it" replied Tatsuya as he grasped the cap as their fingers touched. Mittelt blushed a little from his touch as he took the cup away from her and brought it to his lips. He drank it bit by bit while taking a bite at Mittelt's sandwiches.

Tatsuya was taking a last sip of the tea after finishing every last one of Mittelt's sandwiches. Mittelt had an incredibly pleased look at Tatsuya finishing all of her sandwiches. Tatsuya handed her back the cap of the canister as she smiled when she caught the glimpse of Kalawarner shifting towards Tatsuya for her turn. Mittelt frowned with displeasure when she felt Tatsuya's hand petting her head once again. Mittelt looked up to see him smiling causing her to blush. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off to Raynare and Tomoe's side with a smile and a blush.

Tatsuya watched Mittelt ran off when he felt something cling onto his left arm. He turned around to see Kalawarner looking into his eyes with a glimpse of displeasure.

"Uhhh… Kala-chan? Something wrong?"

"… Nothing" she replied as she proceeded to open her container, which was filled with rice balls. She picked up one of them and proceeds to bring it forward.

"I'm guessing you want to feed me too right?" Tatsuya sighed when he heard something shuffling next to her. Tatsuya turned to his left to see Kalawarner moving the rice ball towards her chest. Tatsuya blushes and grabs her wrist before she could do anything.

"Kala-chan… What are doing…?"

"Ufufu I was just about to put this between my breasts so you can-"

"That is not necessary!" interrupted Tatsuya as he grabbed the rice ball and shoved it down his mouth, much to Kalawarner's displeasure. Tatsuya chewed the large rice ball for some time before swallowing it. Tatsuya smiled like a happy child as he grabbed more rice balls and began taking big bites into them. Although Kalawarner was dissatisfied about not being able to do what she wanted, she was happy to see that Tatsuya was pleased with her cooking.

"Tatsuya, you have some rice near your mouth"

"Huh? Tha-!"

Before Tatsuya could move his hand over to his mouth to wipe the rice off his mouth, Kalawarner moved closer to his lips and licked the rice of his face. Tatsuya blinked in surprise as he watched her smile seductively at him. Before Tatsuya could react, numerous cold auras could be felt directly at him. Tatsuya fearfully turned around to see Mittelt and Raynare glaring at Kalawarner in anger.

"Kalawarner… What. The. Hell. WAS THAT?!" shouted Mittelt as Tatsuya and Kalawarner covered their ears from her outburst.

"What was what?" asked Kalawarner innocently as removed her hands from her ears.

"THAT!" Raynare shouted back as they covered their ears again.

"Oh come on. I just want to have some fun with my Tatsuya."

" "Your Tatsuya…!?" " both of them shouted as their eyes narrowed in anger. Their auras leaked out of their bodies as they raised their hands into the air as a sword of light slowly began to form.

"You have some nerve of saying that Kalawarner…"

"That's right… That was uncalled for"

Kalawarner lets go of Tatsuya as she also forms a sword of light and points it at the two girls.

"I should be able to do whatever I want with Tatsuya"

Tatsuya sat there, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the girls glared at each other. Tomoe watched the scene before her with a shiver when a sigh and laughter was heard close by.

"Hah… What are you three doing?"

The five of them turned their attention to the voice to see Sona-Kaichou standing there with an uninterested look on her face. However everyone's attention was focus on the tall man next to her. He had black hair and violet eyes. His body was well built and muscular. The tall man ceased laughing and grinned towards Tatsuya.

"So you are the 'Hero of the Underworld', Tatsuya Yukimura. It's an honor to be able to talk to such an important figure in our history."

"Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael Clan…" commented Tatsuya as he jumped to his feet. Sairaorg Bael smiled and extended his hand in a sign of gratitude. Tatsuya smiled back to him and grasped his hand firmly when suddenly Sairaorg grasped the hand tightly and threw Tatsuya towards a couple of trees in the garden. The girls widened their eyes at his sudden action and worriedly looked at Tatsuya who flipped in mid air as he used his wings to try to stop his moving body.

"I'm impressed Tatsuya Yukimura. I would expect no less from the Leader of the Cero." exclaimed Sairaorg as he slowly walked forward towards Tatsuya with knuckles cracking. The girls looked at each other as they turned their bodies towards Sairaorg when Sona stepped in front of them.

"Let them be. Sairaorg came here to try his skills against Tatsuya-kun. I think it's best to let them fight. Besides Tatsuya looks serious." explained Sona as her hand grasped her chin as the other girls turned to see Tatsuya looking at Sairaorg with a serious expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he breathed out.

"Here I come, Tatsuya Yukimura!" bellowed Sairaorg as he rushed towards with incredible speed. He arrived before Tatsuya in a matter of seconds and brought his fist in front of Tatsuya. Tatsuya quickly crossed his arms as Sairaorg's blow contacted with his arms. Tatsuya twitched his eyes in pain as he felt bits of his bones crack from the impact of the punch.

**[Tatsuya, his punches are something you shouldn't take head on. Get some distance and attack the sides.]**

_I know Isreel. Just do something about the cracked bones._

**[No need to tell me about them. I already started working on them]**

Tatsuya smirked slightly as he vanished from Sairaorg's sight. Sairaorg looked around the area when a powerful punch slammed into his left side. He grunted in pain before appearing a couple of meters away. He watched Tatsuya as he brought his arms in front of them as he closed them into fists. Sairaorg grinned as rushed forward once again. The two of them began to trade blows with incredible speed. Both of them would block attacks, parry attacks and launch a flurry of attacks towards one another.

The others could only watch with horror and surprise at the speed of their punches. The dull sounds of their punches slamming into each other rang in the area.

"So Sairaorg is able to keep up with Tatsuya-kun…" mused Sona as she watched the battle with a calculating eye.

"Sadly that's wrong Sona-Kaichou. Look." Raynare stated as Sona turned her attention to her as she pointed at the battle. Sona turned back to the battle to see Sairaorg's punches slowing down slowly while Tatsuya was maintaining the speed and intensity of his attacks.

Sairaorg jumped backwards as he panted heavily while Tatsuya's breathing was still and calm with a sense of seriousness in his eyes. Suddenly Sairaorg bursts out in laughter as Tatsuya cocked his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hahaha! So this is the difference between you and I… Well maybe I should get a little bit more serious…" said Sairaorg as touki begins to envelop his body.

_Hoh… Touki… So he can actually use it_

**[Kukukukuku. He's an interesting Devil. Should he perhaps answer him with an act of our own?]**

"Hehehehe… Why not?" Tatsuya spoke out loud as touki also surrounds his body. Tatsuya got into a wider battle stance as he moved his hands to provoke Sairaorg. Sairaorg grinned slightly before charging back towards him with his speed faster than before. Tatsuya also charged for him as their fists collided with each other. The earth shook violently at the impact of the punches. The two of them stood there with their fists crashing into each other, waiting for one to fly backwards.

Seeing no end to the attack, Tatsuya brought his other hand slapped Sairaorg's hand out of the way. Sairaorg lost balance and stumbled forward only for a strong kick to hit his right side as he coughed a little bit of blood before he was sent skidding on the ground. Tatsuya watched Sairaorg as he stood up while wiping the blood of his lips. Sairaorg grinned widely before charging himself towards Tatsuya with his increased speed. Once he got close to Tatsuya, he launched furious and fast punches only for them to be easily dodged by a perceptive Tatsuya who used his speed to dodge all of the punches. Sairaorg grunted in frustration as he continued his attacks. Tatsuya made a push motion in front of him towards a fist that was coming from him. Sairaorg cocked his eyebrow in confusion when he spotted his fist began to change direction slightly. Sairaorg widened his eyes in surprise when suddenly Tatsuya thrusts his right arm forward. It was only seconds later when a powerful shockwave was felt as it tried to push itself into his stomach. Sairaorg closed one eye in pain as he spat blood out his mouth. He tried keeping his feet to the ground to no avail as he was sent flying into the air as his body crashed into a tree behind him. Bits of wood flew into the air as the tree began to collapse to the side. The rest of the girls widened their eyes at Tatsuya while Sona and Tomoe rushed towards Sairaorg to check if he was all right.

"Shit…" muttered Tatsuya as he shook his head in disbelief at his actions. He bites the bottom of his lip as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think you went too far Tatsuya…"

"No shit Kala-chan"

"Oh? Sassing back at a your teacher Tatsuya?"

"Shut it or I'm not allowing you to come into my bed."

"Oh? So you think you can stop me, Tatsuya?" Kalawarner said as she seductively walked next to Tatsuya as she reached out to grab his arm. However Tatsuya snapped his fingers as he disappeared from sight and appeared on top of the fallen tree. Kalawarner pouted a little in annoyance as the other two Fallen girls snickered at her.

"How is he Kaichou?" asked Tatsuya as he ignored a small fight between the Fallen girls on the other side of the clearing. Before Sona could answer, a small grunt was heard followed by a cough. Tatsuya turned his attention to the stump to see Sairaorg shaking his head.

"You alright, Sairaorg?"

"Yea… I'm all right… Just got a little winded from that powerful attack." commented Sairaorg as he pushed himself up and stretched his arms. He wiped the blood of his mouth and turned to Tatsuya.

**[You have got to be kidding me…]**

Isreel spoke in his mind for him with shock as Tatsuya watched the teen with a slight surprise. The attack Tatsuya had just done would have normally created a large hole in his stomach. Although there were small cuts visible and a large circular shaped hole in his shirt, Sairaorg's stomach had no major damage in his stomach.

_Damn… That's impressive… _

**[It's the first time I have seen someone take that attack of yours head on and come out without a large hole in his stomach…]**

Isreel commented in his head as Tatsuya silently agreed. Tatsuya felt something vibrating in his pocket as he reaches into it as he pulled out his phone. He turned of the alarm and checks the time. Tatsuya shoves his phone into his pocket as he turns around to walk away from the area.

"Where are you going, Tatsuya Yukimura?"

"I have been asked to have some tea in the Phenex mansion. It was a nice fight, Sairaorg Bael. I hope we can spar again" answered Tatsuya with a smile as he snapped his fingers as a magic circle flashed below as he disappeared.

**Phenex Mansion**

A bright light flashed in front of the gate of the Phenex Mansion as Tatsuya appeared out of the magic circle with a change of clothes since it got dirty during his fight with Sairaorg. Tatsuya whistled a little as he surveyed the large mansion as it stood elegantly in front of him. The garden looked well kept with flowers littering the walkway towards the mansion.

_Man… The garden is better kept then ours back at HQ._

**[Partner, I wouldn't call that a garden… It was more like a forest...]**

_Yea, yea… Whatever Isreel. _thought Tatsuya when Tatsuya summoned a long sword as he blocked an attack of a sword aimed at his head without turning his back.

"What are you doing Karlamine?" asked Tatsuya as he turned his head behind him to see a brown haired woman wearing silver armor.

"Damn… I thought I would be able to attack you from behind…"

"You have much to learn before you can outsmart me" said Tatsuya as he pushed her back with a sigh as he quickly jumped to the side with his sword out in front of him. Karlamine quickly regained her balance as she gripped her silver sword. However she soon lowered the sword and sheathed it before bowing and smiling at him as Tatsuya's sword disappeared.

"It's great to see you again, sir"

"It's great to see you again, Karlamine."

**[Is it just me but doesn't she really remind me of Liliana?]**

_Don't worry, it isn't just you _thought Tatsuya as the large gate began to creak open. Out from it ran out a black haired woman wearing a navy blue qipao.

"Karlamine! What's this ruckus you are caus-… Ta-Ta-Tatsuya-sama!?" the girl screamed as Tatsuya waved at her with a smile.

"Yo Xuelan. Long time no see."

"Yes! It's been a while… I mean what are you doing here!?"

"Calm down… I was invited by Ravel to have tea with her. Didn't she tell you?" asked Tatsuya as Xuelan shook her head to the side. Tatsuya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

**[Kukuku. So she purpose didn't tell the others that you were coming so she can have you all to herself. Sneaky girl]**

_Quiet Isreel _Tatsuya irritated said in his mind as he turned his attention to the two of the girls who stared at him with surprise.

"Aren't you guys going to let me in or are you just going to stand there?"

"A! R-Right! This way please, Tatsuya-sama" stuttered Xuelan as she motioned for Tatsuya to follow her into the mansion. Behind him walked Karlamine like she was one of his bodyguards. Tatsuya curiously surveyed the area as he took in every detail of the scenery. Tatsuya soon came to the large door of to the mansion as Xuelan held it open as Tatsuya walked through it.

The inside of the mansion looked somewhat like the mansion of the Gremory estate. It was huge, spacious and extremely rich looking. Chandeliers dangled from the ceiling as an expensive carpet lined the floor of the grand hall. Tatsuya whistled loudly for the girls to hear as he surveyed the room in wonder.

"This way to the tea room Tatsuya-sama" motioned Xuelan as he and Karlamine followed the Chinese girl through the large corridor. The three of them walked in silence towards the tearoom when suddenly one of the doors on the right opened up. From it a blue haired girl wearing a black hoodie stepped out with a stick in hand. She yawned slightly as she shut the door to the room and pulled out her keys. She locked the door and proceeded to walk away when she felt eyes watching her. She turned to face them and widened her eyes when she spotted Tatsuya standing there.

"… Ta-Tatsuya-sama!?"

"He-Hey Mira…" Tatsuya waved at Mira who had frozen as she stared at him. She looked down at herself and back at him before turning around and bolting away. Tatsuya blinked several times in confusion.

"I'm sorry about her sir. She's embarrassed to see you here."

"I-I can see that… That hoodie… It's mine isn't it…"

"That's right Tatsuya-sama. She wears it almost everyday."

Tatsuya sighed as the back of his head as he motioned to Xuelan to carry on walking.

**[Kukuku. You sure have a way with girls, partner]**

_Yea, yea… By the way, what's that typing noise?_

**[Tallying their love points like usual on a computer]**

… _Sorry I asked…_

Tatsuya and Isreel's conversation was cut short when they stopped moving as a door stood in front of them. Tatsuya cocked his eyebrows at the sight as he gave a questioning look towards Xuelan. Xuelan nods her head as Tatsuya turns his attention back to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Tatsuya opens the door and enters to reveal large glass dome shaped room. It was located in the far left wing of the mansion. Tatsuya whistled in surprise and amazement as he looked around. He quickly walked over to the peer outside towards the vegetation in the dome.

"Dude… This is so cool!"

**[Yea… I will have to agree. This is amazing]**

"Don't you think we should get this back at HQ?"

Xuelan and Karlamine watched Tatsuya converse with the jewel in his right arm as Isreel's voice boomed loudly for everyone to hear. Suddenly the door opened behind them as Tatsuya turned around to see a blonde haired girl enter the room. She wore an elegant dress as she nervously stepped forward with cheeks slightly red. Behind her was a woman who looked exactly like her daughter except that she was in her twenties. Immediately realizing who the woman is, he walks forward towards them and gets down to his knees much to the surprise of the others in the room.

"Lady Phenex. It's an honor for someone like myself to be in your presence." Tatsuya humbly spoke as Ravel watched him with a slight surprise. Lady Phenex smiled.

"You don't have to bow down for me Tatsuya. Please stand up. I'm just here to see how you were. We haven't met each other since the battlefield you know." replied Lady Phenex as Tatsuya stood up with his dual colored eyes softening slightly as he smiled.

"I have been doing well Lady. I'm sorry that I didn't visit you and meet your daughter sooner like you asked."

"It doesn't matter. It did shock me to find you fighting with Rias Gremory but what's the past is past. Enjoy your tea with Ravel"

"Of course, My Lady"

Lady Phenex smiled as she left the room after she nodded her head towards Ravel. Ravel's blush grew as she nodded her head back towards her mother. Lady Phenex shuts the door after she leaves the room, leaving Tatsuya, Ravel, Xuelan and Karlamine left in the room.

"Hello Tatsuya-sama. It's great to see you again."

"Hey Ravel. Thanks for inviting me to your home for tea."

"O-Of course! No one should deny me when I ask them to have tea with me"

"Hahaha. That's true" answered Tatsuya as the two of them laughed lightly as they made their way towards the table in the middle of the room. They sat down on seats opposite to each other as Karlamine and Xuelan began laying out the cups and bringing the tea for the two of them.

"I didn't know you knew my mother, Tatsuya-sama"

"Huh? Oh… I met her during the Civil War. She kind of took a liking to me and would usually treat me like her son during the battlefield."

"I see… Now that I think about it, mother said she found a fourth son when she came back for a few days to rest at our mansion."

"Hahaha. That's probably about me. She was very… insisting at the time on making me meet with her children." replied Tatsuya as he thanks Xuelan for the tea causing her to blush slightly. Tatsuya grasped the tea as he sipped some of it. Ravel did the same as she put her cup down to speak.

"It was a shock to hear that you were the Leader of the Cero"

"Yea… I get that a lot. I'm used to attracting attention."

**[Too much attention, might I add]**

"Shut up Isreel. Go back tallying your love points"

**[Kukuku already on it]**

Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance at Isreel's silliness while Ravel watched the scene in front of them with a slight laugh. Tatsuya moved his other hand to grab the teacup when suddenly something soft crashed into his back with something draping over his shoulders. He turns his head slightly to see a purple haired woman smiling seductively at him.

"Hello there, Tatsuya-kun. It's good to see you again"

"Hey Yube. It's been some time since we last met." Tatsuya answered back as Yube gives him little peck on his cheeks much to the surprise of the other girls.

"Yu-Yu-Yubelluna! Wha-What are you doing with Tatsuya-sama!" Ravel exclaimed with red blush on her face. Yubelluna smiled back at Ravel like she was disobeying her orders.

"I'm giving Tatsuya-kun my affections. Is that a problem?"

"Ye-Yes! I am having tea with Tatsuya-sama. Please don't disturb us!"

"Ravel-sama. When I heard Tatsuya-kun was coming, I couldn't control myself. I just had to see him again. Can't I please stay here?"

"A-A-Absolutely not! This is my time with Tatsuya-sama!" exclaimed Ravel as Tatsuya chuckled slight at the sight of Yubelluna who has now stopped hugging him and standing near the table, arguing with Ravel. Xuelan was standing in between them trying to stop their arguing while Karlamine was sighing, shaking her head in annoyance. Tatsuya stop chuckling as he stared out of the domed building, wishing that days like this would never end.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of the story! This is the second of the three short story chapters on what happened during the summer break. This is chapter is a small moment with the Fallen girls, Tomoe and the Phenex girls. Also a short battle with Sairaorg just for the hell of it. :D **

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I will update Existence next so see you all soon :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Takamagahara – Tatsuya POV**

_I wonder what Baa-chan wants with me… _thought Tatsuya as he sat there in seiza position, waiting for his grandmother with a sleepy yawn. He was suddenly called in the morning by his grandmother to come to talk to her at Takamagahara without giving him a proper reason. He sighed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head as the sun shined through the window of the teahouse. He glanced to his side as he watched the beauty of the tea garden.

The trees were shaking with the wind as the vivid green leaves rustled past each other while small birds chirped in the trees, calling for each other. In some trees, multiple chirps were heard as Tatsuya smiled at the newborn hatchlings. Nearby, a small river was rushing towards a shishi-odoshi. The water pushes the bamboo rocker down as it hits a rock below it with a large thud. The water then continued to flow towards a small pond where huge koi swam peacefully as if nothing happened, their mouths gaping outward as they took in some water. Rocks littered the garden, all of them covered by a light green moss that looks like a spiders web. Numerous different types of trees also littered the garden from cherry blossoms, Japanese red pines, Japanese maple and bamboos.

Tatsuya moves his attention from the garden to the interior of the room. The room was a spacious tatami floored room with a small hearth located in the middle of the room. One side of the room was a sliding door that allowed people to enter and exit the room. The windows were all covered with shouji, which allowed the natural light of the sun to enter the room. The walls were all colored in white with not much decoration in the room however there was a tokonoma where a scroll of calligraphy hangs from the ceiling with two pots of ikebana located on both side of the scroll.

Suddenly the sliding door opens as Tatsuya shifts his attention as he recognizes his grandmother, Amaterasu walking into the room wearing her red kimono with two maiko following behind her. The two girls notice him and bow respectively as Tatsuya does the same with a small smile. Both blush slightly when Amaterasu motions them to prepare the tea. They bow their heads at the order and quickly leave the room to grab the tea set but not before squealing slightly in delight from Tatsuya's bow. Tatsuya sighs and rubs his forehead in annoyance when he notices his grandmother watching him with a smile or to him, a smirk.

"What's with the smirk, Baa-chan?"

"Oh nothing… I'm just happy to see that my grandson is pretty popular with the girls."

"Hah… You do know that this hair and these eyes attract a lot of attention right Baa-chan?" Tatsuya commented as he pointed at his hair and eyes while Amaterasu giggled slightly at Tatsuya in agreement when the two girls returned into the room with a bow. After their bow, they began preparing the tea and laying the teacups out.

"How's the relation between the Shinto Faction and the Three Factions Baa-chan?" asked Tatsuya as Amaterasu narrowed her eyes slightly with seriousness of her words began to ring in the room.

"Stable. It was neutral to begin with anyway so not much has changed. The only thing that really changed was the Three Factions have banded together to fight against the Khaos Brigade and the Father's Children."

"Any movement from those two factions towards the Shinto Faction that I should know?"

"At the current state, there has been no movement from both factions. No attacks and no threats against our rule. I already had Kouki send some spies to check out areas where there were reports of Khaos Brigade activity. I have sent letters to all shrines and onmyouji to be on the lookout for suspicious activity. I have also sent a letter to Yasaka-san about the Khaos Brigade." explained Amaterasu as Tatsuya nodded his head as he placed his hand on his chin as he went into deep thought.

_As expected both factions are taking their time to make their moves. Tch… It's going to be difficult to track them down. _

**[It was something we had expected Tatsuya. Both factions aren't foolish. They won't charge into battles unless they have a strategic plan in fighting whatever fighters we put out]**

_Hmm… That's true… Looks like all we have to do is wait for them to strike first and go on the offensive from there. _thought Tatsuya as he stared down at the floor in deep thought.

"I heard you caused a fuss in the Underworld again…"

Tatsuya snapped out of deep thought as glanced up back at Amaterasu who was looking at him with a cocked eye and her arms folded in front of her. She had an expression that seemed to ask Tatsuya for an explanation. Tatsuya scratched his cheeks sheepishly as he looked away from her gaze.

"Well I kind of… I guess… They were asking for it. All I did was reveal to them that their 'Hero' was also the Leader of the Cero." explained Tatsuya as Amaterasu face palmed and shook her head at his silliness.

"You need to be more careful Tatsuya…"

"Hai, hai Baa-chan. I'm sorry." apologized Tatsuya as the girls began to pour tea into his cup. He thanks them with a smile as he turns the cup three times before lifting it up to his mouth and sips the green tea slowly. The warm liquid hits his throat as the bitter taste flowed down to his stomach. He put the cup down as he shivered slightly from the taste. It had been some time since he had last tasted tea and he had a hard time getting used to it. He shifted his attention back to Amaterasu who was sipping the tea elegantly as she smiled at the taste of the tea. She turned to the girls and began praising them for the good tea as the two girls bow happily at her kind words.

**[As expected of the Leader of the Shinto Faction. She knows how to drink her tea and is a charismatic and kind leader. Kukuku… You should learn something from her]**

_Am I not a kind a charismatic leader, Isreel?_

**[Kukuku. I was only joking Tatsuya. Don't worry. You are a good leader]**

Tatsuya smiled slightly to himself at Isreel's praise as he continued to watch his grandmother talk with the two girls. He takes another sip of the tea when he realizes something as he opens his mouth to speak.

"That reminds me, Baa-chan. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Tatsuya as Amaterasu finished her sentence before turning to him with a smile on her face.

"Hmm? Ah… That's right. I haven't told you the details about this meeting." she said as she lightly hits her left hand with her right hand as if she remembered something while Tatsuya sighed and shook his head.

"Well, we are going to be discussing-"

Just as Amaterasu was about to speak, the sliding door suddenly explodes with bits of wood flew towards them. Tatsuya clicks his tongue as he quickly palms the ground with his left hand as a magic circle appears. The circle then quickly begins to form barriers around the girls while Tatsuya summons a dagger on his right hand as he blocks and parries all the incoming wood heading towards him. Tatsuya glances at the girls who were shivering in fear inside the magic circle while Amaterasu lowered her magic circle and kept her eyes on the door. Tatsuya slowly shifted his attention to the place where the door once stood with his dagger at the ready.

"Gahaha! Looks like we arrived… early…" spoke a man who appeared from the broken door as he stopped moving when he noticed Amaterasu sitting there with her eyes narrowed and Tatsuya with his dagger drawn. The man was wearing a simple brown yukata with a sword strapped to his waist as his long wavy black hair was in a ponytail behind his head.

"Susanoo… What are you doing?" asked Amaterasu with anger in her voice as Susanoo gulped some spit as he slowly lifted his hand up.

"Y-Yo Nee-chan… I was just-! Itai! Nee-chan!"

Before Susanoo could explain his actions, Amaterasu appeared in front of him and smacked his head with a giant harisen. Susanoo dropped down to the ground as he held his head in pain. Amaterasu proceeded to pull his ear as he squealed and wiggled in pain. Tatsuya sighed as he teleported his dagger away and watched the sight folding in front of him. The two girls looked at the scene in front of them with confusion when Amaterasu waved at them to prepare two more cups of tea. They bowed respectfully before quickly preparing the tea.

"Itai, Itai! Nee-chan! My ear! Itai!"

"Susanoo… Try to be careful next time. Someone could have gotten injured"

"Hai! I got it! Can you stop now Nee-chan! Itai! Don't increase your strength, you gorilla sister!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" yelled Amaterasu with a blush as she increased her power as he began to wiggle more wildly in pain.

"ITAI! Tatsuya! Stop sitting there and stop your grandmother! ITAI!"

"Sorry Susanoo-sama… No can do. You brought this on yourself anyway" Tatsuya said as he shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch him squeal in pain. After a couple of minutes, Amaterasu lets go of his ear and sighed at her little brother. Although they used to be in bad terms a long time ago, they now have gotten closer to each other as they would fight less often but still argue about the smallest things.

"Mataku… Why are you always giving me trouble…" sighed Amaterasu as Susanoo sat on the ground, sulking while holding his big, red left ear with slight tears in his eyes. Tatsuya watched him with sweat drop as he muttered words with a displeased look on his face at Amaterasu.

"That reminds me… Susanoo-sama, why are you here?" asked Tatsuya as Susanoo stopped sulking and turned his attention to him with disbelief expression. Tatsuya twitched in annoyance at his expression as he began to open his mouth to speak.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? We are here to-"

"Otou-sama! What did you do!?" interrupted a cute voice as everyone turned their attention to the destroyed sliding door. A girl with her blonde hair tied by red ribbon was standing there wearing a dark blue kimono.

"You finally came, Uka! Man you are really slow…"

"Otou-sama! Please don't say that!" Uka said with embarrassment when she finally noticed two pairs of eyes watching her. She looked up to see Amaterasu watching her with a smile. She quickly bowed at her respectfully as Amaterasu bowed back at her. She then turned to the other set of eyes when she widened her eyes to see Tatsuya sitting there. He smiled and waved at her as she waved back with a small blush on her face.

"Looks like everyone is here" announced Amaterasu as she motioned to Uka to sit next to Tatsuya. Uka hesitantly made her way to Tatsuya while Tatsuya stared blankly in front of him with his right hand over his mouth. The two girls gave both Susanoo and Uka their teacups before leaving the room with a bow.

_A meeting that involves Uka and Susanoo? What could that be-… Oh you have got to be…_

**[Kukuku. You notice this now Tatsuya? Man you are slow]**

"Baa-chan… Don't tell me this is about the marriage between Uka and I…"

"Jeez… You finally got it… That is exactly what we are going to talk about." said Susanoo with a smirk as Tatsuya widened his eyes in surprise.

"Otou-sama! Why didn't you tell me!?" protested Uka as Tatsuya glanced at her. From the look of her expression, he could tell that she also didn't know about this meeting.

"If I told you, then it would ruin the surprise" whistled Susanoo as Uka pouted slightly at him. Tatsuya, see her cuteness, chuckled slightly which caused her to blush again at Tatsuya. Amaterasu cleared her throat as their attentions shifted to her.

"Uka-chan calm down… We aren't going to force you into a marriage with Tatsuya if you don't want to. Same goes to you Tatsuya." Amaterasu explained carefully. Tatsuya looked at her then glanced at Uka to see her looking down slightly.

"Oh come on Nee-chan! I think these two should get married. These two will look cute together!"

"Susanoo… You can't just decided something without their mutual consent." retorted Amaterasu as Susanoo puffed his cheeks and looked away. Amaterasu sighed at her little brother as she shifted her attention to Uka.

"Uka-chan. I want to hear your honest opinion of Tatsuya and if you desire to marry him." asked Amaterasu as Uka looked up at Amaterasu and then glanced at Tatsuya who was looking at her with a curious expression. Uka took a deep breath as she put on a serious expression as if she had made her resolve.

"A-Amaterasu-sama… If I had a choice, I would like to marry Tatsu-chan."

Tatsuya widened his eyes as he looked at Uka while Amaterasu cocked her eyebrows slightly.

"Why?"

"W-Well, Tatsu-chan was always there for me when I was in trouble. He always made my day better when I was really sad. He was kind and caring towards me and treated me for who I really am. Tatsu-chan is always getting into fights and battles now so I want to be there for him and support him with the best of my ability." explained Uka seriously. Amaterasu nodded her head in understanding as she turned her attention to Tatsuya who was staring at Uka with wide eyes.

"Tatsuya. What about you?" asked Amaterasu as Tatsuya shifted his attention to his grandmother. Tatsuya looked at her for a second and noticed that she was being serious about this. He sighed once before rubbing the back of his head.

"Well… It's too early for me to make a decision if I want to get married but I didn't mind getting married to Uka if she doesn't mind getting married to me." Tatsuya answered honestly as he glanced at Uka who was smiling happily with a huge blush on her face. Tatsuya smiled internally as he noticed Amaterasu and Susanoo both nodding their heads in agreement.

**[Kukuku. She looks happy that you accepted her Tatsuya. Though now you have to marry all the girls who like you]**

_Shut it Isreel! And by the way, thats around 20 something girls! _thought Tatsuya as he twitched his eyes in annoyance at Isreel's words.

**[Kukukukuku. You are pretty popular huh]**

Isreel laughed as Tatsuya twitched his eyes at his comment before internally sighing.

"I see… Well you two can go and leave now. Susanoo and I will be discussing about this right now and see what will happen." explained Amaterasu as Uka and Tatsuya nodded their heads as they stood up and made their way out of the room. Silence surrounded the two of them, as both of them were too shy to speak out. Tatsuya was about to turn away and walk back to his room; he felt his sleeves being grabbed. He turns around to see Uka looking up at him with a huge blush on her face.

"Tatsu-chan… I… Umm…"

"You didn't need to say anything, Uka-chan. I know." Tatsuya said as he brought her towards him as he hugged her. Uka yelped in surprise but slowly felt tears of happiness form around her eyes as she felt his warmth seeping into her. She was happy to be hugged by his arms as they stood there for a couple more seconds. They broke the hug but their eyes were fixed on each other as Tatsuya smiled lightly at her while she blushed greatly while smiling back at him. The two of them slowly moved closer to each other as their eyelids slowly began to close. Their lips were millimeters apart when suddenly both of them felt two dark, angry auras that were directed at them. They decided to ignore the aura when suddenly a voice rang out.

"…Tatsu-kun… What are you doing?"

Uka and Tatsuya froze as they recognized the voice. Both of them fearfully turned their heads to the direction of the voice and widened their eyes when they noticed their friends, Inari, Kuraokami and Toyouke-Oomikami glaring at them.

"I-Inari… Kura-chan… To-Toyo-chan…" Tatsuya said fearfully as he gulped down some spit. Uka watched them fearfully as she waited for them to say something. Suddenly Toyouke-Oomikami began cracking her knuckles as she grinned evilly as Inari summoned her foxfire and Kuraokami created an ice sword as she swung it around without changing her expression.

"… Looks like Tatsuya is asking for a death wish…"

"…Agreed"

"…Tatsu-kun… Bye bye"

"Shit! Gotta run! See ya!" shouted Tatsuya as he quickly gave a peck on Uka's cheek before bolting off.

"Ah! Mate!" shouted the three girls as they ran after him with their weapons swinging over their heads while Uka was frozen in place with her right hand touching her cheek. The girls zoomed past her as she snapped out her trance.

"Hey! Wait up! You guys!" Uka shouted as she began to chase after them.

**Hour later - Underworld**

"Hah… hah… I… made it… out… alive…" Tatsuya was panting heavily as he stepped out of the magic circle with his clothes ripped and burnt in different places. For the last hour or so, he was running around Takamagahara, being chased by three angry girls. Of course the girls were unable to catch him as he tried his hardest to stay one step ahead of them since he wouldn't survive any of their attacks if he were caught. He sighed as a wiped the sweat that was formed on his forehead with the back of his right hand. He looked down at his clothes and saw the need to change out from it. Tatsuya snapped his left finger as a magic circle appeared below him as he changed into his 'Cero' uniform.

**[Kukuku. Well that was fun]**

"Fun!? I was being chased around for the last hour while you were laughing at me like it was some kind of comedy skit!"

**[Well it looked like one so that's why I was laughing. Kukuku. The look on your face is priceless] **

"Damn you stupid Dragon… I will get back at you for this." muttered Tatsuya as the Dragon chuckled slightly at his words. Tatsuya sighs and decides to ignore Isreel as he looked around the huge hall.

When he made his escape, he had the magic circle set at Lilith, the capital of the Underworld and the Maou territory. Of this magnificent city, he was currently in the building where the Maou's would meet up to discuss about the Underworld. Tatsuya sighed as he pulled out his phone to check the time. He noticed that he still had some time to kill before the start of the meeting. Hearing his stomach grumble, he decided he would go grab something to eat.

"Ta-tan!"

Suddenly a voice resonated in the room when Tatsuya was suddenly hugged from behind. Tatsuya fearfully turned his head around to find Sera staring up at him with a cute smile and a small blush as her slender arms were wrapped around his waist. Normally his first reaction would be to try to get out of her grip and bolt away but because he was running for the last hour, he was tired and couldn't care less. He slumped down his shoulders as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hah… Hey Sera…"

"Mou~ you don't seem happy to see me~!" Sera cutely pouted as she kept her arms around him. Suddenly his stomach began to growl and rumble. Sera giggled slightly as she finally let go of him.

"Ta-tan, are you hungry?"

"Well I didn't have anything to eat this morning so…" said Tatsuya as he proceeded to slowly walk away from her to try to find something to eat when suddenly he was pulled the other way by Sera as she wrapped her arm around his and begins to lead him to the small garden outside the building. Tatsuya couldn't be bothered to resist so he allowed himself to be pulled by her.

After some twists and turns, they soon came out of the building to a small garden. Trees lined the fence to prevent anyone looking into the garden from the outside and small flowerbeds littered different areas of the garden. A couple of benches were placed in different places, all of them some distance away from each other. Sera dragged Tatsuya and both of them sat down on the nearest bench. Tatsuya looked at her with a curious expression when she snapped her fingers as a basket suddenly appeared in front of her. Tatsuya widened his eyes as she began to take out different containers from the basket.

In each container were different foods like sandwiches and fruits. They were also tamagoyaki, mini sausages that were cut into octopus shape, rice balls and chicken karaage. He turns to look at her when she looked down in embarrassment as she fidgeted slightly.

"I was intending to have lunch with you so I made it…" Sera replied shyly when she felt Tatsuya rubbing her head. She looked up to see him smiling as he grabbed a chopstick.

"Thanks Sera… Itadakimasu!"

Using his chopsticks, he picked a tamagoyaki and threw it into his mouth as he chewed it and swallowed it down quickly. He grabbed a rice ball and bite down on it quickly until it all went down into his stomach. Sera smiled at how much he was eating as she grabbed her chopstick and picked up a karaage.

"Man this is tasty!"

"Arigatou Ta-tan! Here! Open wide~" said Sera as she moved a karaage up to his mouth. Tatsuya looked at the karaage, as he was busy chewing a sandwich when Isreel's voice boomed in his head.

**[Tatsuya. You are being rude. You better eat that karaage as she is trying to feed you, got it?]**

_Hai, hai. I know… _Tatsuya replied in his mind as he gulped down the sandwich as he opened his mouth wide as Sera cheerfully moved the chopstick into his mouth. He closed his mouth and bite down on it. He chewed it down and smiled brightly, signifying to her that it is tasty. She smiled with blush on her face as she continued to feed him while he ferociously ate all her food. After several minutes Tatsuya sat there, rubbing his stomach that was stuffed with food.

"Man… That was tasty. Thanks for the food Sera"

"Really!? Yay! I'm happy that you liked it!" said Sera when she noticed a bit of rice on his cheeks.

"Ta-tan, you have a bit of rice on your cheeks"

"Huh? Really? Whe-!?"

Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, Sera shifted towards him and kissed his cheeks. He could feel her tongue scooping up the rice as she moved way with a cute smile. Tatsuya stared at her with disbelief and surprise at her action while she looked at him cutely and innocently like nothing just happened.

"Ta-tan? Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" exclaimed Tatsuya as he looked away with a small blush on his face. Suddenly Tatsuya felt something rest on his shoulder. He turns around to see Sera leaning on him with a small blush on her face and she was breathing heavily as if she was nervous. Sera notices his gaze on her, looks up into his eyes. AS if magic was pulling them closer together, Sera slowly begins to move closer to him with one of her hands on his cheeks while Tatsuya slowly begins to lean towards her. Their eyelids were slowly beginning to close as their noses were touching when suddenly a violent ring resonated in their ears as both of them jolted back slightly in pain. They looked to see a small communication magic circle in front of them. Tatsuya looks at Sera before reaching out to it as he lightly hit it. Suddenly Sirzechs face popped out of the circle with his usual smile directed at them.

"Ah Tatsuya! There you are! Where… are… you…" Sirzechs slows his words as if he noticed something wrong. Tatsuya curiously looks at him as he tilted his head slightly to the side. Suddenly Sirzechs begins to chuckle with a small smile written on his face.

"I see… It seems I interrupted a moment…" mused Sirzechs as he pointed to his left side. Tatsuya turns to see him Sera close to each other with her arms wrapped around his left arm. Sera looks to her right and sees Tatsuya, finally understanding what Sirzechs meant. Both of them blush with embarrassment as they shifted away from each other with Tatsuya scratched his cheeks while Sera fidgeted with her cheeks flushing bright red like a cherry. Sirzechs chuckle at the two of them.

"W-What do you want Sirzechs"

"Haha. You two do know that you guys are late for the meeting right?"

" "WAIT WHAT!?" "

Both of them exclaimed as Tatsuya pulled out of his phone to check the time. Tatsuya paled as he cursed himself before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Crap! We are late! Grayfia is going to kill me!"

"Ah! Ta-tan! Wait for me!" Sera cutely called out as the two of them bolted towards the meeting room with Sirzechs giggling like a little child at the two of them running in panic.

**[You are so screwed Tatsuya]**

"Shut up, you baka Dragon!"

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of the story! This is the last of the three short story chapters on what happened during the summer break. This is chapter is a small moment with Uka and Sera. **

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Next chapter we will go forward with the series. I will update Existence next so see you all soon :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating in a while :P Anyway here is Chapter 21 of Life of Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Tatsuya POV**

**[Kukukuku]**

_Isreel, this isn't a laughing matter…_

**[Kukuku… For you, it might not be but it is extremely amusing if you watch from where I am]**

Tatsuya twitched his eyes slightly in annoyance as his eyes were focused on the ceiling of his room at the Cero HQ. The small fan in the middle of the room rotated quietly as the sun slowly illuminated through the white curtains of the room.

A small intake of breath was heard from his right side as he shifted his attention to the direction of the sound to find a young silver haired girl wearing purple pajamas and a piece of armor on her forehead. She was sleeping with her arms wrapped around his left arm as if she is clinging on a tree like a koala.

_Looks like Eu is sleeping peacefully… _thought Tatsuya as he smiled seeing her peaceful expression on her face. Suddenly he felt the bed covers stir slightly as he turned his attention to his left. The covers were moving slowly as something was slowly advancing towards Tatsuya like a shark hunting its prey. Tatsuya gulped down some spit when a head popped out of the blanket as her brown eyes met Tatsuya's eyes with her navy blue hair falling down to the sheets.

"K-Kala-chan… What are you doing in my bed?" Tatsuya asked fearfully only for Kala-chan to smile seductively towards him while maintaining a faint blush. She puts a finger on her lips to tell him to be quiet as she slowly moves out of the cover. Tatsuya widened his eyes in surprise to see that she was actually naked with Tatsuya clearly seeing her glorious body. Smiling at his reaction, she brought her body on top of Tatsuya as she pressed her body on him. Tatsuya once again gulped down some spit as her face slowly made its way to his face.

"Tatsuya… Kiss me…" whispered Kala-chan as she caressed his cheeks while slowly moving closer and closer. Just before their lips touch, the door suddenly was violently opened with a large bang. Tatsuya pushed himself up as he looked at the door with Kala-chan.

At the door stood Mittelt and Raynare, both of them wearing pajamas. Although they looked cute in them, Tatsuya looked at the glares they were giving. Both of them had sharp eyes with huge killer intent directed towards Kala-chan.

"Kalawarner… What are you doing in Tatsuya-sama's bed?" Mittelt asked dangerously as she stepped into the room with her eyes on Kala-chan at all times.

"Ufufu… I'm just spending time with my dear Tatsuya…" said a giggling Kala-chan as she snuggles on Tatsuya's chest. Both girls twitched their eyes in annoyance as the two of them took another heavy step into the room. Tatsuya gulped down some spit for the third time as his eyes darted from the two angry girls to the one snuggling in his chest.

_This girl is totally trying to piss them off…_

**[Thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious. Now shut up and watch the show]**

_This isn't a show Isreel…_ thought Tatsuya as he inwardly sweat dropped at his partner's comment when a bright light flashed up ahead as he moved his attention back to the girls fighting. He saw Raynare summoning a sword of light as she pointed the tip of the blade towards Kala-chan.

"Kalawarner… Get away from Tatsuya-kun or I will be forced to use this" Raynare threatened as she eyed Kala-chan dangerously. Seeing no end to this, Tatsuya decided to step in when another bright flash of light shined in his eyes. He looked to see Kala-chan standing on top of his bed with a spear of light in her hands. Her eyes were also narrowed like the other two and it seems like she was pissed for being disturbed.

"You two just disrupt a important sweet moment with Tatsuya… I won't forgive you!"

"Forgive us? We made a deal not to disturb Tatsuya-kun in his sleep yesterday yet you broke it on the first day!"

Raynare and Kala-chan clashed weapons as they spoke their displeasure of the situation at hand. Both of them were not backing down as they continued to glare at each other. They jumped back and took a stance to pounce again.

"I can't help it Raynare! He's someone important to me and I just have to spend every waking moment with him!"

"Kalawarner, you aren't the only who wants that too!" shouted Mittelt as she summoned two light short swords as she made a cross attack on Kala-chan, only for them to be blocked by the spear.

While all this was happening in Tatsuya's room, Tatsuya sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the scene folding out. He had heard stuff like this happens to some people but he never expected that this would happen to him.

Suddenly a soft moan and yawn was heard as he looked over to see Eu waking up. She was rubbing her eyes as she looked up to see Tatsuya. She nodded her head lightly as a good morning, only for Tatsuya to rub her head with a smile. She purred slightly for a couple of seconds before finally noticing the commotion in the room as she turned her head to face the fighting Fallen Angels. She pointed at them and cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Eu… They are just being… them…" replied Tatsuya with a sigh as Eu hummed slightly. Eu jumped out of bed and began scanning the room for her notepad.

"I think you left it in your room, Eu" said Tatsuya as Eu nodded her head before making her way towards the door, bypassing the girls. Tatsuya watched her leave the room before returning his attention to the three girls who have now stopped fighting with weapons and instead were arguing with their mouths.

"You need to keep your hands off Tatsuya-sama, Kalawarner!"

"Oh come on, you two. You know I can't keep my hands of him."

"Kalawarner, you need to share Tatsuya-kun! You can't just keep getting all of the sweet moments! I also wanted to do that to Tatsuya-kun!"

"Raynare's right! Even I want to please Tatsuya-sama! We need to take turns if we are going to share him!" Mittelt answered with a faint blush on her face as Raynare nodded her head in agreement while Kala-chan just sighed in defeat as she finally brought her hands up in defeat. Tatsuya chuckled slightly at the sight when a small knock rang in the room.

Tatsuya turned towards the door while the girls stopped arguing and turned as well, only for them to find Sena standing there with elegant purple dress with her silver hair braided beautifully.

"Ara ara… I hate to ruin the commotion but we have to get you girls ready for the party we are attending today." said Sena with a smile as Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance as he finally remembered about that.

"Damn it… We really have to go huh…"

"Ufufu. Of course Boss. I suggest you get ready before Fia-chan comes over and sees her naked in your room" Sena said as she pointed at Kalawarner before walking out of the doorway to check on the other members. Kalawarner blushed slightly as she remembered that she was still naked in Tatsuya's room and he could see her full glory. She quickly yelped and ducked down to cover herself as much as she can. Tatsuya sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's true… If Fia-chan sees this, she will-"

"I will what."

Suddenly a voice rang from the corner of his room. Tatsuya slowly turned his head to the voice to see Grayfia staring at him with narrowed eyes as she slowly began to walk towards the bed where Tatsuya lay.

"Fi-Fia-chan! How long were you there!?"

"For a while. Now Tatsuya, why is Kalawarner-san naked and in your room?" Grayfia said as her fingers pointed at Kalawarner but her eyes fixed on Tatsuya.

"W-Wait Fia-chan! This is misunderstanding!"

"Really? A misunderstanding? I don't think so"

"F-First let me tell you the whole-"

Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, he noticed Grayfia forming a small ice orb in her hands as she reeled her hand back.

**[Looks like you are gonna die Tatsuya] **

_No shit Captain Obvious!_ thought Tatsuya when the ball of ice was thrown at him. A large explosion and scream echoed the whole mansion.

**Later**

"Brrrrrrrrr…"

The sound of teeth chattering resonated through the lounge. Tatsuya sat on an armchair as he held his arms together to make a ball to warm himself up. He was shivering frantically while his feet were submerged in a bucket of hot water. Bits of ice still clang to his skin as Liliana held out a cup of warm tea.

"Here you go, my Lord."

"Th-Thanks Liliana." Tatsuya thanked her as he accepted the cup and took a small sip from it. The three Fallen Angel girls were sitting across from him with a worried expression while Kalawarner felt really bad for Tatsuya that he was frozen.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!"

"Gyahahaha! Oh man! It was priceless to see you frozen Tatsuya! Gyahaha!"

Leo and Phoenix were roaring with laughter as both of them held their stomachs. The three new members were watching the two of them laugh with a complex and confused expression while Black sat in the corner with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Eu was sitting on the couch sipping her tea casually as if nothing happened. Ignis had his arm draped over Sena as he snickered at Tatsuya.

"Looks like you had it tough, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya shot him a cold glare before sighing and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, if somebody didn't destroy the onsen then I would have been unfrozen much quicker."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Ignis snapped back as Sena's eyes darkened. She was about to open her mouth to speak when a voice rang out from the corner of the room.

"…Who was the one who got caught peeking at other girls by his wife?" Black asked with his dark blue eyes staring at Ignis who scratched his cheeks slightly.

"Anata… If I catch you again, I won't hesitate in killing you."

"Ha-Haii…"

Tatsuya smirked slightly before turning to face Grayfia who was looking away with slightly puffed cheeks.

"You know it's your fault that you froze me right?"

"Well I wouldn't need to freeze you if you had the situation under control."

"Oh so it's my fault!?"

"Well yes!"

Tatsuya stood up and walked out of the bucket as he walked over to Grayfia with glare as she shot a glare back towards Tatsuya. Large amounts of killer amount were directed at each other as the new members and the Fallen Angels shivered and jolted backwards in fear. Sena sighed as she shook her head at the two of them, acting like little children.

"Calm down you two… Now need to get so worked up" Sena butted in as she managed to calm the two of them down.

"Hah… Anyway. Fia-chan, Why did you come here?" asked Tatsuya as Grayfia snapped back to her serious expression with a small cough.

"That's right… I am here to take you all to the hotel for the party."

"Tch… God damn it… Do we serious have to go to that stupid party for rich old bastards and stuck up brats?"

"Oh come on, Phoenix. I find parties fun."

"That's cause all you do is flirt with the girls, you perverted playboy lion."

"… In any cause, please be ready to leave in 1 hour. I will be waiting in the main hall." Grayfia said as she left the room. Silence rose in the lounge as all of the members sat or stood there quietly. The Fallen Angels and the new members of the Cero looked at the older members with anticipated looks at their next words. To them, the Cero was the greatest and strongest group ever formed and so everyone believes them to be extremely serious and dedicated in their work.

"Guys…" Phoenix spoke up as all of the members turned to face him. He had his eyes closed but quickly opened them as he stared at each of them with his void black eyes.

"Let's ditch this fucking party."

Just as Phoenix said that, a large smack resonated in the lounge. Phoenix fell forward from the momentum as his face hit the ground. Near where he laid, stood Liliana with a paper fan in her hand as she stared at Phoenix like she was looking at an idiot.

"God damn it! That fucking hurt Liliana!"

"Serves you right for saying something stupid, Phoenix"

The other members watched the two of them glared at each other as if it was something that happens often.

"U-Umm… S-Shouldn't we d-do something about that?" Neil asked quietly as he pointed at the two members.

[Don't worry. This happens often] Eu wrote as she showed the piece of paper to the young boy. Julius and Nina looked at the paper and then looked back at the glaring duo.

"Ufufufu… You two seem like a happy couple." Sena remarked with a smile.

" "I would never date this creep!" " Both of them yelled at Sena as they pointed at each other before they continued to glare at each other because of what they said. Sena meanwhile was comically sulking on the corner of the room as Ignis was patting her on the back.

"…Shut up you two" said Black as he bonked the two member's head. Tatsuya chuckled uneasily at the scene while the new members and the Fallen Angels stared at the older members of the Cero. Their image of the Cero being a serious group of people was broken up in the last couple of minutes. Tatsuya cleared his throat as the other members turned their attention towards him.

"As much as I like Phoenix's idea, we have to get ready for the party or else Grayfia is going to get pissed." said Tatsuya as the other members agreed and slowly began to stand up to prepare themselves for the party.

**Hours Later – Issei POV**

Issei couldn't help but gape at the impressive hall he stood in. It was a huge gorgeous hall with tiled floors. There were large tables with foods litter all over them. The ceiling had a huge chandelier hanging from it as he continued to stare at it. People around him were gaping at the beauty of his master Rias Gremory who was wearing an elegant beautiful dress. Issei smirked, as he couldn't shake the feeling of superiority he had over these devils. Suddenly he jerked forward as he was smacked in the back of the head.

"Can you not think of something perverted for one day?"

The voice sighed as Issei turned around to find Tatsuya wearing a black suit as he was face palming himself and shaking his head. Behind him, stood the other members of the Cero, all of them wearing either dresses or suits. The Fallen Angel girls were also there with him as they were also wearing elegant dresses.

"Ara, Tatsuya. You came to the party?" Rias spoke as she walked towards Issei with a smile. The other members and the members of Sona's peerage also turned their attention towards the leader of the Cero.

"Yea… Grayfia forced me to come…" Tatsuya sighed again as he looked around the floor. All of the devils were staring at a location with cocked eyebrows and a mix of confusion and surprise in their eyes.

"Umm… Yukimura…"

"Hmm?" asked Tatsuya when Issei pointed behind him. Tatsuya turned around to see Leo being held by the collar by Liliana as she was trying her best to pull him back. Sena was releasing a cold aura towards Ignis who was trying to get her to calm down. Phoenix had a look of annoyance at the sight while the new members were nervously waiting for an order. For the third time, Tatsuya sighed as he turned his attention to them.

"You guys can do whatever you want… Liliana let him go… As much as I dislike letting him roam free, he needs to have some fun." Tatsuya said. As if on que, Liliana let Leo go as he bolted towards a group of Devil girls. Liliana sighed at the sight as she walked towards Leo to watch over him. Black scanned the room for an open table as he slowly made his way towards one. The twins followed him, as they had no idea what to do. Julius walked over to his mother and father to help calm his mother down. Eu made her way towards a table of food as her eyes her fixed on the food. Phoenix scowled as he turned around to walk out of the hall.

"Oi Phoenix. Where are you going?" asked Ignis as he turned his attention from his wife to him.

"Outside. I'm not interested in this fucking party" answered Phoenix as he continued to walk. Ignis watched him as he turned to Tatsuya. He motioned at Phoenix as Tatsuya shook his head in disagreement. Nodding his head, Ignis and his family made the way for another table close to Black. Tatsuya turned back to Rias's group.

"I will see you guys around. Have fun and enjoy yourselves" Tatsuya answered as Issei watched Tatsuya walk towards the table with the Fallen Girls on tow. Issei then turned his attention towards Rias when she suddenly spoke.

"Ise, we are going to make our round of meetings"

"Heh" Issei said as he was dragged by his master all over the floor.

**Some time later –Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya sat at a table as he was biting down on a piece of food that was given to him by Eu while the said person was sitting next to him, munching away at her food. Nina, Neil and Julius were casually talking with Raynare and Mittelt while Kalawarner was talking with Sena. Black sat against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed while Ignis was conversing with a group of Devils. Leo stood halfway across the hall as many young Devil women surrounded him while Liliana stood a few meters away as she kept her eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything funny.

"Ta-Tatsuya-sama"

A voice rang out from his right side. Tatsuya with a piece of chicken bone in his mouth looks up see Ravel Phenex standing near him.

"Ah. Ravel. It's good to see you." said Tatsuya as he munched down on the piece of bone as she stared down at him. Tatsuya pulled the bone out of his mouth and placed it back on the table.

"So… What brings you here?"

"I came here with my parents. After all it is a party for the High-Class. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yea. The food here is delicious especially the chicken and beef. Isn't that right, Eu?"

Eu nodded her head cutely as she began to scratch on her notebook as she showed it to the two of them.

[But Onii-chan's food is the best]

"Hahaha… Thanks Eu." said Tatsuya as he rubbed her head. Ravel was staring at the girl as she turned her attention back to Tatsuya.

"I didn't know you had sister, Tatsuya-sama."

"She's not my real sister. She just calls me her Onii-chan."

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you." a masked woman spoke as she walked up to the duo.

"I understand. Tatsuya-sama, I-I-I would like to try out some of your cooking one day." Ravel bowed gracefully as she skidded away without waiting for an answer. Tatsuya sighed as he looked up at the other girl and noticed him staring at a distance. He shot a glance at the direction she was watching saw it was Issei. Tatsuya smirked as he looked back at the girl whose attention was now on him.

"Tell Ravel that I would love to cook for her. Oh, and I'm sure he remembers you so go talk to him."

The girl blushed as she quickly bowed before bolting away towards Ravel. Tatsuya sniggered slightly when he was bonked in the head. He turns his head to see Eu staring at him. She held a piece of paper as Tatsuya's eyes were directed to it.

[Don't tease her, Onii-chan]

"Hehehe. Sorry Eu…" answered Tatsuya when suddenly a white blur passed in front of that caught his eyes. He turned his head to focus on the white blur to find it was Koneko-chan. She was quickly heading out of the party as if something had caught her attention. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at this when he noticed Issei leave the party room followed quickly by Rias.

**[Something isn't right]**

_Something wrong Isreel?_

**[I don't sense anything outside…]**

Tatsuya turned his head back to the front as he closed his eyes. He could feel a tail protruding out of his lower back as it swiveled and swayed quietly. After a couple of minutes, Tatsuya stood up as he sent the tail back into his body. He stood up out from his chair. He looked over at Black who was looking up at him with arms crossed. Tatsuya nodded his head slightly as Black closed his eyes again. Tatsuya started to move towards the door of the party room.

"Stay here and keep watch." whispered Tatsuya as he moved past Ignis. Ignis glanced at Tatsuya before going back to conversing with the other Devils. Tatsuya shoved his hands down his pockets as he continued to stride forward. He walked past the door of he party room as he made his way towards the elevator.

**Outside**

Tatsuya, now changed out of his suit, slowly began to stride towards the forest as he could feel Issei's aura from miles away. Suddenly he felt two more auras. Tatsuya twitched his eyes as he recognized the two auras.

"Hah… Khaos Brigade…"

"Ufufufu… They are not the only ones, Tatsuya-san."

Another voice rang out nearby. Tatsuya stopped moving as he looked up to see a young girl wearing a dress made out of crimson and black frills with an uneven ponytail standing on a tree branch. On her head was a big crimson net bow that holds her hair and a crimson and black collar around her neck. Her red eyes gleamed in the night while her other inorganic, golden clock eye shined slightly as she looked down at Tatsuya with a smile.

"Kurumi Tokisaki… What are you doing here?"

"Ufufufu… I wanted to see you again Tatsuya-san. Didn't you miss me?" Kurumi continued with a smile as Tatsuya narrowed his eyes.

"Oh don't be like that Tatsuya-san. I only want to play"

Tatsuya widened his eyes as he jumped a few meters forward. He twisted his body as he faced the direction where Kurumi was. He noticed there were two Kurumi's standing in front of him.

**[Be careful Tatsuya. She can clone herself]**

_I know that… _thought Tatsuya as he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he eyed her for any movement. The Kurumi in the tree jumped down as the two of them continued to watch him.

"Kurumi… You had to go and cause trouble. We don't have time for this. We need to bring Kuroka and Bikou back to Headquarters."

Another voice rang out nearby as Tatsuya turned his attention to it as he saw a young boy wearing black pants and a white shirt with one sleeve rolled up while the other was loose, walking out of the trees. He stared at Tatsuya with his green eye.

_The Scared Gear user…_

"Let me guess… You are here to stall me and buy those guys some time to do whatever they are doing." asked Tatsuya as he pointed to the direction where Issei and the others were. The young boy looked at him as he nodded his head. Suddenly Tatsuya could feel himself being trapped in a barrier and teleported to a remote dimension. Tatsuya clicked his tongue as he looked at the two in front of them.

"So these assholes think they can keep me in a fucking barrier? Gyahaha! They must be joking!"

Tatsuya turned his head slightly to see Phoenix walking out of the tree from behind him. Tatsuya sighed as he turned to face the front.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough! I was getting tired of waiting!" Phoenix bellowed as he smashed his fists together as fire ignited from his body as he smiled at the two of his opponents with crazed grin.

"Phoenix, take the boy."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do Tatsuya!" Phoenix screeched in annoyance as he zoomed towards with his fist reared back. The boy widened his eyes at the speed of Phoenix as he quickly raised his arms to guard the punch. The punch collided with the boys arm as he was pushed slightly back at the force of the impact. Phoenix with his crazed grin quickly followed up with a kick that hit the boy's right side. The boy squinted his left eye as he was sent flying towards the trees. Phoenix followed the boy deeper into the forest as trees cracked and were slowly falling down from the impact.

_Hah… That idiot… He's fighting recklessly again… _thought Tatsuya as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance while the sounds of explosions resonated nearby. Suddenly sensing something, Tatsuya flipped backwards. He landed on the ground and saw the two Kurumi's smiling sadistically with their guns pointed at Tatsuya.

Clicking his tongue, Tatsuya smashed his hand on the ground as spikes of ice slowly made its way towards his opponents. However before they could thrust through them, the two of them jumped out of the way as one went right while the other went left. Tatsuya got down on all fours as he watched the two of them with a calculating eye.

Suddenly a click was heard from the right side as he swiveled his eye to see Kurumi with her arms extended as she pulled the trigger. However Tatsuya instantly vanished as the bullets hit the ground. He instantly appeared in front of that Kurumi as his fist plunged into her stomach. She curled inward by did not spit blood as she smirked sadistically before disappearing.

**[Tatsuya! Behind you] **

Isreel's voice rang in his head as Tatsuya summoned his kopis as he tried to block the bullets. However when the bullets made contact with his sword, he felt his body freeze in time.

_Great… I forgot about this… _thought Tatsuya as he watched the real Kurumi rushing for him with her guns pointing forward. She arrived in front of Tatsuya as she pulled the trigger without hesitation to his forehead. However in the last second, Tatsuya turned his neck to the right side as the bullet went past him. Tatsuya then proceeded to bring his left leg to kick her however she side flipped over the leg as the two combatants jumped back to get some distance.

"Ufufufu… I forgot you could negate my time stopping with senjutsu."

"And I forgot that you could use your ability without saying the name of your ability." Tatsuya replied as Kurumi giggled slightly at his words. Kurumi then slowly raised her hands into the air as a big golden clock appeared out of nowhere. She raised her hands that made her hands look like it was pointing at one o'clock. A black and crimson like substance then entered the barrel of the gun.

"Aleph."

Kurumi pointed the gun to herself as she shot it with the sound resonating through the forest. She smiled sadistically as her red right eye glowed in darkness of the forest. Tatsuya griped his kopis as narrowed his eyes.

A few seconds passed when suddenly Kurumi disappeared from sight. Tatsuya's eyes searched frantically on where she would appear. Feeling killer intent coming from his left side, Tatsuya ducked down as a leg kicked the air. Tatsuya then began to spin his body around to try to kick at her feet but noticed that she already disappeared. Tatsuya jumped to his feet as he stood quietly, listening for a sound.

"There!" shouted Tatsuya as he flung himself forward to dodge bullets aimed at him. The bullets hit the ground where he once stood while Tatsuya twisted his body in mid air as he threw his kopis at the direction of Kurumi only for her to disappear as the kopis was lodged into a tree.

Clicking his tongue, Tatsuya tried to sense her when suddenly she appeared above him as her kick plunged into his stomach. Tatsuya hit the ground as he gritted his teeth in pain as she pointed her musket at his forehead.

"Ufufu. Sayonara, Tatsuya-san." Kurumi said with a wave of her free hand. However she was taken back by his smirk when suddenly she felt a slight pain from her ankle. She looked down to see Tatsuya's hand around her ankle. Suddenly her attention was returned to Tatsuya as he grabbed her musket as twirled his body once again and proceed to smash her into the ground. The impact caused a crater to form on the ground as Kurumi coughed up blood as dirt and rock fly into the air. Dust flew into the air as Tatsuya jumped out of it Tatsuya and skidded a few meters on the ground.

**[Do you think we got her?]**

_Let's find out! _thought Tatsuya as he summoned a long sword as he charged back towards the site of crater. Suddenly several bullets rang out of the dust. However using his sword, Tatsuya managed to block all of the shots before looking up.

In front of him stood several Kurumi clones all of the glaring at him with anger in their red eyes with a battered Kurumi standing up from the crater with blood trailing from her lips and her frilled dress in tatters. She wiped the blood from her lips before looking back at Tatsuya.

"Hah… Look what you have done with my dress, Tatsuya-san." Kurumi said as she summoned her giant clock as she positioned her arms in the four o'clock as once again a black and crimson like substance entered her gun.

"Dalet." she said as she positioned her flintlock pistol below her chin as she shot herself. In an instant, her dress slowly began to repair itself as if nothing happened.

"Now then… Maybe I should-"

Suddenly a large explosion resonated the area as trees were flung into the air when suddenly out from the trees came out Phoenix with his clothes in tatters but otherwise relatively unharmed. He skidded on the ground near Tatsuya with a deep scowl on his face.

"Damn punk and his copying…"

"You okay Phoenix?"

"Do I look like I'm bleeding?"

"No."

"Then that means I'm fine! And why the fuck didn't you tell me that this guy copied Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction!"

"Didn't you read the report?"

"Fuck the report!" Phoenix screamed in anger as he shot Tatsuya a glare while Tatsuya sighed as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Suddenly the bushes rustled as the young boy appeared. Bits of his clothes were burnt while parts of his arms were endowed with red circles that came from blocking numerous punches.

"Hoh… Such impressive endurance…" the boy commented as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. Phoenix switched his attention back to the man in front of him who slowly walked towards Kurumi.

"Having trouble with him Memo?"

"I could say the same back to you, Kurumi. These two are worthy to be in the Cero." the boy, Memo replied as he looked at Tatsuya and Phoenix. Phoenix twitched his eyes in annoyance while Tatsuya kept his narrowed eyes on them quietly.

"Hey Boss."

Tatsuya looked Phoenix who was looking at their opponents with fiery rage in his eyes.

"What?"

"Can I fucking burn them to a crisp? I'm getting really pissed of with them."

"Hah… Just leave one ali-"

"Fuck that!" Phoenix interrupted as his whole body ignited in flame as he smirked widely while Kurumi and Memo widened his eyes at the amount of flame he was producing. Just before he was about to make a move, suddenly a large red flash shined in the distance as the ground shock from the explosion. The sound rang loudly in the air as the deafening noise pierced each member present.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Phoenix as he widened his eyes at the sound.

**[Kukukuku… Ah, such a nostalgic aura… So Issei Hyoudou finally did it…]**

_Isreel, is this…?_

**[Correct… This is the 'Boosted Gear Scale Mail', Ddraig's balance breaker]**

Isreel laughed in his mind while Tatsuya smirked slightly at his words.

_So looks like he did it… Hehehe… Things are going to get interesting from now on._

"Ufufu… This is the power of the Sekiryuutei… Impressive… Such aura…" Kurumi noted as she watched the red light slowly fade. Memo stared at for second until suddenly a small magic circle appeared in front of him. He brought it close to his ear as he tapped it. After a few seconds, it disappeared as he turned to Kurumi.

"Kurumi… The barrier has completely disappeared so the Devils will be coming here any second now. We should get out of here"

"Oh hell no!" Phoenix shouted as thrusts his right arm forward as a medium sized fireball was sent flying to the pair. However Memo stood in front of the two as he crossed his arms to cover the attack. The blast hit him as he went up in flames. After a couple of seconds, the fire subsided to reveal Memo standing their with the skin of his arms peeled of with a little bit of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Take." Memo said as he lowered his arms when the ground below them glowed with blackish crimson mist began to pull the two of them down.

**[Tatsuya! They are getting away!]**

"I know!" said Tatsuya as he summoned a couple of magic circles as he pointed in front of him. From the magic circles shot out shards of ice as they flew forwards. However Memo extended his arms as he shot a few medium sized fireballs to that collided with the shards as white smoke covered the area. Tatsuya and Phoenix covered their eyes with their arms from the smoke.

After a couple of seconds, the smoke dissipated into the air with their two opponents to having disappeared. Tatsuya lowered his arms as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch… That fucking bastard… He copied my technique" Phoenix said with annoyance in his tone. Tatsuya looked at him and then looked back into the sky to see numerous Devils flying towards them.

"Tell the others to head back to HQ. I will go see Sirzechs."

"Don't tell me what to do." Phoenix retorted with a scowl as he walked towards the hotel with his hands in his pocket. Tatsuya looked up at the sky before turning around and following Phoenix back to the hotel to talk with the one who sponsored this party.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of the story! Sorry it took a while for me to post. School was being a bitch but now that winter break is here, I hope to update a little bit more. **

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, **OC's** (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I also want to thank you guys for 40,000 views. It's amazing to know that lots of people read this story and I really appreciate the support. I will update Existence next so see you all soon :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here is the 22nd chapter of Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**Cero HQ – Tatsuya POV**

Quiet. Silence. Nothingness. No sound moved in large domed training room as jagged rocks stood still in brightly light room. No shadow moved as no wind blew under the mountain.

Tatsuya stood there quiet in middle of a large valley with his hands in his pockets as he waited quietly. His eyes skimmed through every possible hiding place as he waited patiently for his opponent to strike.

Suddenly a small cackle of fire could be heard from the right. Out of reflex, Tatsuya jumped backward as a ball of fire hit the ground he once stood. Tatsuya extended his right hand at the direction the fireball came as he shot smaller fireballs at the direction, all enhanced with wind magic. The fireballs flew faster like a bullet as blocks of rock spluttered up into the air as if the ground was vomiting solid rock.

Tatsuya stood quietly as he watched the dust clear but quickly stomped his foot as he turned his attention behind him. A wall of ice formed behind him followed by a large bang. White steam erupted as the ice rapidly melted from the sheer heat. Tatsuya clicked his tongue as he jumped backward as the wall of ice shattered. Tatsuya skidded on the ground for a couple of meters as he looked up to see figure standing in the steam.

The steam slowly cleared as it revealed Phoenix standing there with his usual smirk but with fierce intensity in his eyes. Tatsuya took a quick breathe before breathing it out slowly as he calmed himself.

As if on que, both combatants charged for each other with their fists ignited in flame. They reared their fists back before extending it forward as their fists crashed. The fire on their fists collided with each other as they tried to push each other through brute force. The impact of their fists caused violent shockwaves through the field as both of them didn't back down.

Seeing no end, Phoenix brought his other fist forward. However Tatsuya quickly grabbed it before proceeding to swing him towards a stone cliff. Phoenix quickly flipped in the air as he used the cliff as a platform before pushing him forward towards Tatsuya.

Clicking his tongue, Tatsuya summoned his Dragon wings before taking to the skies as Phoenix crashed into the cliff behind him. Tatsuya watched the cliff carefully for any movement when suddenly the dust cleared as Phoenix charged towards Tatsuya with his arms ignited into flame wings. He sped above Tatsuya's head before bring his heel down. Tatsuya made a quick cross guard but was pushed straight to the ground from the force of the attack. A loud crash could be heard as dust and rock flew into the air from the impact.

Phoenix landed close by as he watched the dust with a smirk. Phoenix however widened his eyes when the dust was suddenly cut in two as Tatsuya stood in the middle with his samurai armor and his katana in hand, his eyes glaring with fiery intensity. Phoenix took a step back from fear but quickly leaned forward with a manic grin.

However before both opponents could make a move, a scythe was suddenly thrown into the battlefield. Both contestants looked up to see Eu standing there with her right arm extended. Suddenly she disappeared from the spot and appeared near the scythe. She drew the lodged scythe from the ground as she transformed it into a black board marker.

"What's the meaning of this Eucliwood!?" Phoenix asked as he looked at Eu with displeasure in his eyes. Eu pulled out a hand held whiteboard as she began to scribble on it before showing it to the two of them.

[Both of you are getting carried away in the fight. Onii-chan even summoned his Shinto powers for no reason. You might get hurt or worse, die] Eu explained while Phoenix twitched his eyes in anger. Tatsuya let out a breath before undoing his armor and sheathing his katana. Phoenix, seeing the end of the battle, clicked his tongue in anger as he jumped up to the cliff before walking towards the direction of the headquarters. Tatsuya watched him quietly when Eu hummed slightly to get his attention.

[It wasn't your fault that you let those two Father's Children members get away, Onii-chan]

"… Hah… I guess your right, Eu…" Tatsuya replied with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

**[Kukukuku. Putting on an appearance to reassure your sister, Tatsuya?]**

_Shut up Isreel and she isn't my sister…_

**[Kuku. Don't worry about it too much. We will have another opportunity]**

_You're right… And next time…_

**[…We will take them down!]**

…_We will take them down!_

Tatsuya grinned to himself as Isreel laughed in his mind when suddenly Eu appeared in front of his face. Tatsuya let out a yelp before hitting the ground.

"Eu… Don't scare me like that…"

[Well you were being weird so it's your fault Onii-chan. Anyway lets get going. We have work to do.]

Eu pulled Tatsuya up before beginning to drag him towards the exit of the training area.

**Later that day**

"What does that idiot want…"sighed Tatsuya with his hands in his pocket as he walked the long corridor, passing by numerous doors. Today was a big day as it was the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Due to the incident with the Khaos Brigade and Father's Children a few days back, the Cero was assigned to guard duty of the most important building that day, the spectator's building, where many High-class Devils and members of other factions were watching the Rating Game.

Tatsuya sighed once more as he stopped in front of a particular room. He checked the number on the room and confirmed it with the number he was asked to go. Once he confirmed it, he turned the doorknob as he stepped into the room.

"Yo Tatsuya! You are late."

Tatsuya turned his attention to the man on the couch as he twitched his eyes in annoyance. Sitting on the couch with a big smirk was Ignis, the second in command of the Cero. He waved him over as he turned back to the screen in the room.

"Take a look at this! The Rating Game has-"

"Why aren't you working!?" Tatsuya interrupted Ignis as he knocked the back of his head as Ignis slumped forward as a small bump formed on the back of his head. Ignis looked up at him with slight tears in eyes as Tatsuya twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Owww… What's your problem?"

" It's not 'What's your problem?'... You are suppose to be working, Ignis! Not sitting on a couch casually watching the Rating Game."

"Oh take it easy Tatsuya and just sit down with me. Besides the others can hand the guard duty" Ignis waved Tatsuya's scolding off as he motioned for him to sit next to him. Tatsuya sighed as rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Tatsuya looked over at Ignis who smirked at him before turning back to the screen.

The screen was split into 4 panels as Tatsuya glanced through each panel. Suddenly one panel caught his eye. The battle between Issei and Saji.

"… Sona Sitri's [Pawn] is interesting."

Tatsuya turned his head to the left as he saw Black sitting on a chair with his eyes on the screen. Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his noses as he sighed once again before looking back at the screen.

"Of course. That boy has 'Absorption Line', one of Vritra's sacred gears."

"Wait what!?"

"Didn't you read their documents Ignis?"

"Uhhh… I think I forgot…" Ignis replied with sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Tatsuya just looked at him like was staring at an idiot before turning back to the screen. He watched Issei dodge Saji's attack without striking back. Tatsuya guessed that Issei was currently going through the countdown and therefore couldn't use any of his abilities. The camera swiveled to Koneko-chan as she drove her fist into her opponent. She dropped to her news as if she couldn't move.

"That Nekomata girl is good too. She used the opening to deliver a well-timed strike into her opponent." Ignis commented as Tatsuya peered at him before turning back to the game. He watched Koneko-chan standing over her opponent as her ears twitched cutely.

"By the way, whom do you think will win Tatsuya?" asked Ignis as Tatsuya's attention was pulled back to Ignis. Tatsuya moved his attention to the ceiling of the room before answering.

"I think Rias would win this one but with heavy losses." Tatsuya analyzed as Ignis nodded his head in satisfaction before turning back to the screen. Tatsuya turned back to the screen as well as silence took over the room as the three of them sat there quietly, watching the anticipated Rating Game.

**Evening – Issei POV**

_Wh-Where am I? _thought Issei as he slowly pushed himself up. His eyes were still dazed and sleepy as he rubbed it. After rubbing it for a couple of more seconds, his sight returned to him. He looked around the white room as he realized he was on a bed. Issei realized that he was in the hospital where retired members go to after Rating Games. Since it was the first time in the room, he looked around the room but saw it was plain and simply. Issei yawned once before pushing himself off the bed to head to the vending machine. Since he retired due to blood loss, he was only given a blood transfusion and therefore was able to move.

Issei stopped in front of the vending machine as he clicked a couple of buttons and waited for the drink to come out. Issei smiled to himself that they were able to win the Rating Game but at the same time he was disappointed. Half of the members were taken out and so, their fighting was harshly evaluated by the members at the top and by other High-class Devils. Although Kiba showed ace-class effort, it ended with a battle between [Kings] which the top disliked.

Shaking his head at the situation, Issei decided to change the mood as he made his way towards Saji's room. He had heard his injuries had healed so he was going to go visit him since they were friends as usual.

"Please take this."

Issei stopped in front of Saji's room as he could hear Sirzechs-sama's voice. Issei peered into the room through the slightly open door. Inside were Sirzechs-sama, Kaichou, and Saji on his bed. Saji was going to receive something from Sirzechs-sama as he was holding an expensive-looking small box in his hands.

"U-Umm…This is…?" Saji nervously asked as he trembled slightly.

"This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game." said Sirzechs-sama with a smile.

"I-I…lost to Hyoudou… I-I don't deserve to receive something like this." said Saji as he grasped the sheets of his bed in frustration and regret.

"That's true. But, consequently, that Ise-kun—the Sekiryuutei was defeated. We watched your battle in excitement from the spectators' room. To the extent that even Odin of the Norse Gods praised you."

Sirzechs-sama took out a medal from the small box and put it on Saji's chest.

"You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young devils of the future. Devote yourself more. I have high expectations of you."

Sirzechs-sama patted Saji's head.

"It's fine no matter how many years or decades it takes. —Continue aiming to be a Rating Games teacher." said Sirzechs-sama as Saji began to cry silently. His tears flowed down endlessly, and his face became disheveled.

"…Saji, you displayed a gallant figure to a lot of people. Because you fought a splendid battle."

Sona-Kaichou was brimming with calm and self-control from her eyes. Kaichou is also surely happy that her prided servant had gained such a huge estimation. Saji fingered the medal on his chest, then wiped away his tears with his hand and nodded strongly.

"…Yes…Thank you very much!"

Issei, feeling that it would be impolite to listen any further, left that place.

…_Saji, congratulations. _thought Issei as he had only thought that his only rival was Vali. However he was wrong. He smiled to himself at his new rival, Genshirou Saji.

Issei continued to walk back to his room when he spotted Buchou just before she entered his hospital room.

"Buchou." Issei said as Buchou noticed him and smiled at him. Both of them entered his hospital room as they began to chat pleasantly.

"Ise, thank you for your hard work in the game. You did well. But, please don't embarrass me so much, okay? Since your sexual desire really is too excessive." said Buchou with a bitter smile.

"S-Sorry…My new techniques and power-ups tend to be related to my worldly desires…"

"That technique is sealed when in games."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Seriously!?"

"Because it will make us unable to fight against female devils anymore. So it's banned."

"Uu, if Buchou says so, I'll obeeeeeeeey." said Issei as he nodded with teary eyes. It was such a shame as he had only been able to use it once. Once again Buchou smiled bitterly.

"But, we finally had achieved a victory. Compared to last time, it was better, but I still lost Ise, Asia, Xenovia and Gasper. Even if our family is said to be blessed with ability and overflowing with power, if that power can't be displayed at critical moments, it has no meaning. Even though the probability of victory is high, when you lose, you lose." said Buchou seriously as Issei nodded his head in agreement. However Buchou quickly dropped her seriousness as she smiled gently.

"However Ise. Both Akeno and Koneko overcame their walls in this game. This is something to be happy about."

"Yes, I think so too! I feel like we won the match, but lost the game, but even so I'm happy that Akeno-san and Koneko-chan have advanced forward!"

"It's thanks to you, Ise. Thanks to you, everyone in my group is breaking through the things they carry. You've broken through all the things I've worried about, Ise. I'm very grateful."

"N-No, I didn't do anything in particular. I just thought about keeping everyone happy."

"Ise, I'm glad that you're my servant…Please stay with me forever."

"Yes, Buchou! I'll always stay by your side!"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to his hospital room.

"Come in" answered Issei when an old man walked in. Issei cocked his head to his side in confusion as he never saw this old man before. He was wearing a hat and had only a single eye. Moreover, he had a long white beard.

"Old man, who are you?" asked Issei in confusion as the old man laughed.

"I'm the Old Man of the Northern Countryside. Sekiryuutei, it seemed you need to study a little more. Well, you are devoted."

"You're Odin-sama, right? This is the first time we've met. I'm Rias Gremory." said Buchou as Issei looked at her before looking back at this old man. Issei couldn't shake the feeling of having seen this old man somewhere before in a book he picked up.

"I see, I see. Sirzechs' little sister, huh. I saw you in the game. But, I see, hmm. So big. When I was watching, I was fascinated by just these." said the old man as he stared at Buchou's breasts with lewd eyes. As Issei tried to ferociously protest, a beautiful armored woman who had entered the room at some point hit the old man's head with a paper-fan.

"Geez! Did I not already tell you that indecent eyes were prohibited?! Since there's going to be an important meeting now, please pull yourself together as the King of the Norse Gods!"

"…Truly a Valkyrie with no openings. I know already. It's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru." The old man muttered with his eye half-closed as he rubbed his head.

"Well, it's fine. Sirzechs' sister and Sekiryuutei. The world isn't full of only trials, there are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both fully enjoying and suffering through it all. Being reckless is the only way for youngsters to grow up. Hohoho." said the old man as he and the armored woman left his hospital room.

Issei looked on in confusion at his departure when suddenly his hospital window was violently opened. Issei and Buchou turned around to find Tatsuya peering in as his eyes darted from one corner to the other furiously as if he was trying to find someone.

"Tatsuya what's wrong?" asked Buchou as Tatsuya's attention snapped to the two of them.

"Did you two see an old man with hat that has a long beard and one eye!?"

"Uhh… Yea… He just went out of my room…"

"Really!? Thanks Hyoudou! I owe you one! Hehehe that shitty geezer… I'm gonna kill him!" Tatsuya said with maniac grin as he climbed into the room as he dashed for the door. He violently pulled on door like a wild animal, as he almost broke it apart. Tatsuya then proceeded to run out of the room as Issei and Buchou stared at each other in confusion before shrugging and returning to their chat.

**Second half of August**

It was the final day for them as the Gremory group was receiving a farewell from Underworld at the station in front of the main residence. It was only the Gremory group as Tatsuya was going to stay in the Underworld a bit longer as he had work to do.

"Well then, Issei-kun. I look forward to the day meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family." Buchou's father said as many servants stood behind him.

"Thank you very much! B-But, that is a bit too grand for me…" Issei said with a bitter smile.

"Not at all. Issei-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry."

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?" exclaimed Buchou as she blushed a deep red.

"Yes! Of course!" said Issei as he hit his chest and nodded his head.

"…Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright…" continued Buchou's father as he cried. Buchou's mother sighed beside him.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like 'I won't give up my daughter yet!'?"

"Even if you say that, Issei-kun seems to have surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? I think it will be fine even if I retire soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaining summer holidays." Sirzechs-sama said that while carrying his son, Millicas-sama in his arms. Grayfia-san was standing immediately behind them.

"Yes, Onii-sama. You be good, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

Issei and the others boarded the train as they began saying their last farewells when Issei finally noticed something. Sirzechs-sama and Millicas-sama and her. I saw two parents and their child in that three-shot. As he had thought, it was like that. It wasn't a joke.

**Human world**

The train had arrived at the underground platform on the human-side as Issei walked out of the train and stretched his arms. He had been sitting in the train doing his homework while thinking about his future goals. Koneko-chan even sat on his lap with her cat ears out as she gave him a cute smile.

_Ah… Cute is justice! _Issei continued to think as he grinned widely at Koneko-chan's cute smile.

"Well, we've finally arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia—"

When Issei turned to look at Asia, a mysterious man with delicate features had drawn near Asia.

"Asia Argento…We finally meet."

"U-Umm…" Asia said in confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Issei narrowed his eyes at this man. If he was a pervert then he would not let him touch Asia.

"Hey, hey, hey! What business do you have with Asia!?" exclaimed Issei as he came between them. However the mysterious delicate man questioned Asia with a sincere expression.

"…So you've forgotten me. We should have met that time."

Issei narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in confusion as he had, for some reason, seen this delicate man before. The delicate man suddenly revealed his chest and showed a big scar there. It was a deep scar. Asia's eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"—. That wound, could it be…"

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

"…"

Asia became speechless at those words.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where a scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

"Diodora? You're Diodora, aren't you?" said Buchou as she recognized him. Issei then remembered that he was at the meeting between young devils. The handsome High-class Devil from that time. He was from the family of the current Beelzebub. Diodora tenderly took Asia's hand and kissed it. Issei face turned red from anger as he was about to leap at him, but without caring about that, the boy, Diodora spoke to Asia.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologize that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. —I want you to be my wife. I love you."

All members widened their eyes at the sight. The summer was over and autumn was about to begin…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of the story! This is the last chapter of the 5th volume and next we are are going to go on to the 6th volume. I orignally was going to make this longer but I scrapped most of it because I'm sure most of you know how it went in the canon. :P**

**No changes in the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I also want to thank you guys again for over 100 favorites and almost 100 followers. Thanks to you guys, I am able to motivate myself to continue my writing. I will update Existence next so see you all soon :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here is the 23rd Chapter of Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**Morning – Tatsuya POV**

**[Kukuku. Oh come on Tatsuya. You don't look so happy]**

_You know I am getting death glares from everyone right? _thought Tatsuya as he inwardly sighed as he made his way to school. Summer break was over, the second term had begun and already his fellow classmates were glaring at him.

Clinging on to his right arm was Raynare otherwise known as Yuuma Amano. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform as she beamed happily like a ray of light as she pressed herself closer to Tatsuya. Tatsuya blushed slightly as he felt uncomfortable at her breasts pressing into him. He could feel smooth texture of her skin through his clothes. The size of her breast was enticing, giving him hard time to focus on something else.

Suddenly Tatsuya flinched as he felt a wincing pain coming from his left side. He turned his head to find Mittelt, also clinging to his left arm pinching him with a small pout. She tried to tug Tatsuya towards her more as she tried to press herself closer to him. Although she wasn't as developed as Raynare, he could still feel her breasts her round enough. Raynare countered by pulling him closer to her. Mittelt shot her a glare only for Raynare to return the glare.

Tatsuya sighed once more as he could swear seeing sparks flying towards each other. He wished Kalawarner were here with them as she would be able to keep them under control but sadly she had to go ahead to school for a meeting along with Dohnaseek. The three of them walked like this until they reached the entrance to the school building when Mittelt rushed off to her class only to look back once to see Raynare clinging on to Tatsuya.

"Let's go to class Tatsuya-kun!" Raynare exclaimed as she once again began to cling onto Tatsuya's arm. Suddenly a cold aura was directed towards them as the two of them turned around to find Kalawarner standing there. She wore a blue blouse and black pants as she stood there with her arms at her hips.

"Kala-cha- Itai!"

Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, a folder was smacked onto his head. Tatsuya rubbed his head as he looked to see Kalawarner blushing slightly before clearing her throat and pointed at the two of them.

"Its Kalawarner-sensei at school… Now Amano-san… What are you doing?" Kalawarner asked with a questioning manner as she moved her finger slightly to the right. Tatsuya looked at what she was pointing to see that she was looking at Raynare clinging onto his arm.

_Oh crap… I forgot this school is strict towards public display of affection… _thought Tatsuya as he groaned in his mind. He had a hunched feeling something was going to happen as he looked over at Raynare to see her sweating bullets.

"Ummm… Kalawarner-sensei… This is- Itai!" Raynare flinched slightly as her ears were pulled slightly by Kalawarner as she sighed before turning to Tatsuya.

"Go to class Yukimura-kun. I will talk to her for a bit" Kalawarner finished as Tatsuya nodded his head in compliance as he quickly made his way towards the stairs. He gestured an apology to Raynare who looked shocked and practically pleaded for him to stay with her eyes. However her attention was pulled back to Kalawarner as she was pulled away from Tatsuya's sight.

Tatsuya sighed as he made his way up to the stairs. Lately the affection of the girls who are in love with him had increased. He would find them sleeping on his bed with him or cooking breakfast or dinner for him. They would fight over walking next to him or over where each person sits. Although he didn't mind the attention, he was slightly uncomfortable at how aggressive they are becoming. Tatsuya sighed as he entered the room of his classroom.

" "That fucker!" "

A cry filled with hatred and venom could be heard as he turned his attention to Issei and his two perverted friends looking extremely displeased. Matsuda whispered something to the other two as the three of them turned around to another classmate, Ooba as he waved towards them with a refreshing smile. Issei had a look of shook as he held his head while lying on top of his desk.

Tatsuya sighed, as he could understand what does idiots were talking about. Most likely they were talking about the number of people who graduated from being a virgin. Unlike normal high school boys who were interested in graduating from being a virgin, Tatsuya had no intention and couldn't care less about becoming a non-virgin. He had other important businesses to take care off, mainly work from the Cero. Now that he was reinstated as the leader of Cero, he was forced to a lot of paper work that he disliked doing. He also had to deal with Ignis, his second in command slacking off and running of to who knows where now that Tatsuya was back as the leader. Tatsuya walked over to the perverted trio as he raised his fist and bonked Issei's head.

"Keep your voice down, idiot. Geez... How are you able to talk about stuff like that in the morning?"

"Shut up, Yukimura! You don't understand how I feel when you are easily able to seduce any girl you want to!" Issei yelled in displeasure as he pointed to a couple of girls in the corner of the room. Tatsuya bonked his head once again for his comment before glancing over his shoulder to the direction where Issei pointed to see numerous girls including Katase and Murayama seemingly talking about him as they pointed at him. He could listen into their conversation easily by amplifying his ear to take in conversations but he decided to leave them with some privacy.

"Smells like virgins"

The perverted trio swung their heads to the side while Tatsuya glanced to see Kiryuu laughing at them with a smirk.

"Kiryuu! Did you to laugh at us!?" Motohama asked as she nodded her head.

"Unlike Tatsuya, you three most likely spent a worthless summer." she commented as the three of them glared at her then to Tatsuya while Tatsuya shook his head in annoyance.

"You know I also spent a worthless summer right?"

"Hmm... Oh really? Well since you live with Xenovia, Amano-san, Mittelt-chan in 1st year and Kalawarner-sensei, I thought you would have done some INTENSE action" Kiryu snorted as she emphasized the word 'intense'. Tatsuya stared at her with a deadpanned look before walking to his table.

"By the way, Hyoudou. What's up with Asia? She's been acting weird lately?" Tatsuya could hear Kiryuu asking Issei. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes, as he stopped in his tracks. He understood her troubles. Diodora Astaroth. He had heard that he had proposed to her when she returned from the Underworld. He could understand how Issei felt about having a girl he cared about suddenly proposed to.

However one thing bothered him. His sudden proposal was extremely strange and off. Not only that, he had suddenly revealed himself to her now and not earlier.

_I might ask Ignis or Liliana to look in to him… _thought Tatsuya when suddenly the sound of running could be heard coming from the outside of the room.

"H-Hey! Guys! This is urgent!"

All the members of the class turned their heads as one of the guys bolts through the door. Everyone stares at him with concern as he gulps down some mineral water that his friend gave him. He took a deep breath before speaking up.

"There is a transfer student coming! It's a girl!"

Silence crept in the room for a couple of seconds before…

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

The whole class shouts in shock.

**Minutes later**

"So… it might be unusual during this time of the year but we have a new student is joining us." the teacher said as all of the members of the class shuffled with excitement. Tatsuya looked around the room to see many of the guys looking excited at the new girl like typical horny teenagers, while many of the girls were looking a bit shocked at the men's expressions but they were also just as excited. Tatsuya sighed as he leaned back on his chair as he sighed before staring up at the ceiling.

"Come in"

The door opens following the teacher's words. Tatsuya glanced at the direction of the girl before widening his eyes and staring at the front. The other guys in the class started with shouts of joy. In front of them was a girl with chestnut hair in the style of twin tails. Tatsuya turned his attention towards the other supernatural members as Issei, Xenovia, Asia and even Raynare, who returned from her punishment, widening their eyes as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The transfer student bows as she introduces her self with a big smile. The cross coming down from her neck was shining from the light of the sun.

"Hello! My name is Irina Shidou! I hope to get along with everyone!"

_Oh boy… Michael really has done it… _thought Tatsuya as he face palmed himself at the sight of Irina Shidou entering his class.

**Afterschool**

"Irina Shidou-san. I welcome you to our school."

All the members of the ORC, Azazel, Sona-Kaichou, the Fallen Angels and Tatsuya gathered to welcome Irina. Tatsuya leaned on the wall with the Fallen Angels close to him while Issei sat on the couch with Koneko-chan sitting on his lap.

"Thank you everyone! There are people I am meeting for the first time but most of you I met before. My name is Irina Shidou! Church… No, I came here to Kuoh Academy as a messenger of the Angels!"

The other members clapped as she began her speech about 'gratitude to the lord'. Tatsuya face palmed at her strong faith while the other members made a bitter smile but continued to listen to her. Tatsuya continued to listen to her speech before catching the eye of Issei whispering with Xenovia. Most likely they were talking about Irina and worrying that she might not know the death of God.

"You do know the death of 'God from the Bible' right?" asked Azazel.

"S-Senseiii! You can't suddenly ask her something like that!" Issei protested as Azazel sighed.

"You idiot Hyoudou. If she was sent here, then she has to know about it. This place is one of the most important places of the Alliance. Anyone sent here would have to know about basics like that." Tatsuya answered as the other members turned to face towards Tatsuya.

"Of course, Governor-sama of the Fallen Angels and Leader-san of the Cero. Don't worry Ise-kun. I already know about the absence of the Lord." Irina answered as Issei looked shocked at her words. Tatsuya twitched his eyes at her naming as Mittelt and Raynare giggled while Dohnaseek snorted with his nose. Azazel directed a satisfied smirked towards him as Tatsuya's eyes twitched at his smug look.

_That shitty governor… He's trying to brag that he got called with a 'sama' and I got called with a 'san'... _thought Tatsuya as when suddenly he could hear the sound of the nose snuffling. Tatsuya looked over as he blinked couple of times to take in the image of Irina with tears flowing out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The center of the world! Father of many creation dieeeed!? I was living while believing all of his teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping from shocked when I learned the truth from Michael-sama! Aaaaaah, Lord!" Irina shouted as she started to cry while hugging the table. Tatsuya sweat dropped at her outburst as Asia and Xenovia placed their hands on her shoulders.

"I understand how you feel"

"I know."

Irina looked up and suddenly jumped up as the three of them hugged each other.

"Asia-san! I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time! I even said horrible things to Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! I'm sorry!" Irina apologized as Asia and Xenovia smiled.

"I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord."

"Same for me. It was also my fault for acting without thinking properly. I turned into a devil immediately after all. But I'm happy that we are reunited like this."

" " "Ah, Lord!" " "

The three of them started praying as the others looked one at the sight with a complicated expression while Issei could only laughed nervously.

"Can I assume that you are Michael's messenger?" asked Azazel as Irina nods her head.

"Yes Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because not a single person from the Heaven's side is here. He said it's a problem if none of the staff is in this area."

"Oh yeah, he did say something like that in the last meeting we had. This place had both Fallen Angels and Devils but no Angels so Michael was saying something about sending a representative of the Angels here. Well I honestly thought we didn't need any but he wouldn't back down…" Tatsuya commented as he pushed himself of the wall to join the other members. Azazel nodded his head before sighing.

Irina suddenly got up and started to recite a prayer. Her body started to glow and suddenly white wings sprouted out from her back. Everyone in the room widens their eyes in shock and surprise but Azazel calmly asks Irina while putting his hand under his chin.

"Your name is Irina Shidou correct? Did you go through the Angel transformation?"

"Angel transformation? There is such a phenomenon?" Issei asked but Azazel shrugs his shoulder.

"No, something like was impossible until now. I heard the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld were discussing a possible theory." Tatsuya spoke instead as Irina nods her head at the two of their comments.

"Correct. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible. The Four Great Seraphs and the other Seraphs, a total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called 'Brave Saints', each with a position from an 'Ace' to a 'Queen' of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master."

Sensei hummed in interest at her words as he once again fell into deep thought.

"I see… Evil piece technologies. So they used the technology of the Evil pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen-Angels, huh. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the devils are chess, then the angels are cards, huh. Well, cards also have the meaning of "trump card" in them. After God's death the increase of pure angels became impossible. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would connect to strengthen their forces."

"Also if you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a 'Joker' hiding. The twelve members also probably represent the twelve apostles. I half expected Michael to think of ideas like this…" Tatsuya commented as he sighed while Azazel laughed with enjoyment. Issei looked at the two of them with a complicated expression as Tatsuya and Azazel discussed together about these kinds of things.

"So what card are you, Irina?" Issei asked as he turned back to Irina.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace might I add. I received an honorable position! I can die happy now! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-sama's Ace!" Irina replied with confidence as her eyes glittered like a girl staring into pet shop window to stare at puppies. The symbol of 'Ace' was engraved onto her hand.

"So the new support of your life is Michael-san, huh." Issei summed it up with a sigh as Xenovia next to him responds.

"Well it's better than losing yourself."

"Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between Evil Pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the Angels of Seraph has them but in the near future High-level Angel-sama's besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the Devils!" Irina further added as the other members widened their eyes in shock while Azazel mused with an impressed expression.

"There are those among Angels and Devils who are against the decision made by the top brass. We had been fighting wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

"Then would it be possible for us, the Gremory group, and the Angels who are using this game system able to have a battle?" asked Issei as Sensei twitches his neck.

"Maybe in the near future Hyoudou. Probably will take at least ten years, maybe even twenty years for that to happen. Well, by then you guys would be a good enough to deal with any threaten you come against." Tatsuya finished as Issei bobbed his head in understanding.

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it." Kiba said with interest as Issei sweat dropped slight at the sound of their 'Ace's comment.

"C-Churches are scary…" said Gasper as he made a troubled expression. Tatsuya understood how he felt. Sena was also displeased when the Churches decided that they would still continue with the vampire hunt. This is mainly because they haven't still made a negotiation with the vampires yet. They also allowed a new type of investigation to makes sure no new evil were born. Along with the Gremory group and Sitri group, the Cero will be able to move if there is a situation that needs to be handled with extra care. They would also be sent if there is any movement from either the Father's Children or the Khaos Brigade.

"Let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Irina Shidou-san." Sona-Kaichou said with a smile as Irina also says that while looking at everyone.

"All of the devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Michael-sama said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!"

Tatsuya and the other members present smiled as the door opened as the other student council members entered the room as Irina's welcoming party begun.

**Meanwhile, someplace far away**

"Mother. It seems like the Khaos Brigade are requesting back up for their secret attack on the Underworld. What are your orders?"

"Tch… We have been laying quietly for some time now. I really would like to go and beat the crap out of Tatsuya."

"My fight was interrupted half way so I would like to meet Tatsuya-san again to finish the fight."

"Ah hell no! I'm the one fighting Tatsuya. Back of Nightmare!"

"Silence! Kuro, tell the Khaos Brigade that we will send aid in their attack of the Underworld."

"Yes mother"

"Children! Now is the time to show the world your strength! The Father is waiting for your victories!"

[Yes Mother!]

* * *

**Here is the next short chapter of the story! This is the first chapter of the 6th volume. Once again, I orignally was going to make this longer but I decided it would be better to leave it shorter and make the later chapters longer. :P Also it appears that the Father's Children will be finally making a move in this chapter. We will see how that turns out later on. **

**I have added Rossweisse to Tatsuya's harem (I actually forgot to write her in :P) There will be two more characters that goes into his harem and that would be it. I already have the two planed so give it time and they will appear:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I will update Existence next so see you all soon :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Here is the 24th chapter of Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**Morning – Tatsuya POV**

The room was quiet and still as if snowflakes were falling in the cold winter. The curtain swayed as the cool autumn wind blew into the quiet room with the light of the early sunshine entering though the cracks of the curtains.

Suddenly the door to the room creaked open as if it was trying to disturb the quiet in the room. Footsteps pressed on the cool wooden floor as it slowly made its way to the side of the bed as if it was hunting for its prey.

Once reaching the side of the bed, it slowed down before coming to a full stop as its eyes stared at the young boy sleeping in the bed. His eyes closed with his breathing soft and calm. His multi colored haired splattered all over the bed with the scar over his eye clearly defined on his face.

The figure let out a small breath as she slowly brought her face closer and closer to the sleeping boy. However before the girl could do anything, the boy's eye shot open as he kicked his blanket away as he grabbed the figures shoulder before swinging his whole body around. The figures body jolted as it suddenly found itself in the air before being quickly slammed back down with its back against the bed as the boy looked down at her. His eyes narrowed before sighing and shaking his head.

"Hah… What are you doing Xenovia?" asked the boy, Tatsuya as he stared down at the girl, Xenovia. Her dark yellow eyes stared up at him as her lips were slightly parted because of the suddenly attack she received from him. She tried to voice her reason but found that her voice was unable to leave her throat, possibly out of shock. Meanwhile, Tatsuya glanced up at his alarm clock before cocking his eyes slightly before staring back down at Xenovia.

"Geez… It's still 6 o'clock in the morning…"

"I-I was just going to tell you that I am heading to school to help Ise and Asia practice for their three legged race." Xenovia spoke out as her strength to speak returned after hearing his voice. Tatsuya looked up slightly and nodded his head to himself before noticing the small red blush smeared on her face. Tatsuya realized the position they were in as he pushed himself up as he looked away while scratching his cheeks.

"S-Sorry about that." Tatsuya apologized as he sat at the edge of his bed while Xenovia slowly began to push herself up from being pinned down. Her heart was pounding in her chest after Tatsuya's slightly aggressive attack with her mind replaying the image of him staring down at her. She moved closer to him as her arms draped over his shoulders.

Tatsuya turned his head to glance over the shoulder to see Xenovia affectionately staring into his eyes with her arms around his neck. Tatsuya, feeling his cheeks increasing in heat, turned away as he tried to think of something else to distract him. However he felt the soft touch of Xenovia's palm touching his cheeks as it lightly pushed it back to where it was seconds ago, staring back at her.

She smiled softly as she shifted herself forward while slightly pulling Tatsuya back into her. Tatsuya shifted his body around to make himself comfortable before their lips collided. The feelings of ecstasy and peace flushed into Xenovia as her arms tightened around his neck, as she could smell his spear minted breathe. Xenovia swayed in delight as strength slowly began to leave her. Suddenly she fell backwards with her back crashing into the bed as the two took a sharp intake of breath from their nose before continuing. Her heart pounded while she could feel his passion wash into her.

After a couple of more seconds of passion, ecstasy and peace Tatsuya lifted himself up as he stared into her dark yellows as it longed for him to comeback down. Tatsuya glanced up at the time before turning back to Xenovia.

"I think you should really get going, Xenovia"

"One more kiss, Tatsuya…" Xenovia moaned pleadingly as if she was addicted to him. Tatsuya shock his head as he removed her arms before standing up for quick stretch. Xenovia sighed as she pushed herself up as she stared at boy in front of him.

"What are you doing for the sports event, Tatsuya?"

"Huh? Oh, the item borrowing race like Irina." Tatsuya answered as Xenovia nodded her head before standing up and walking towards him. Tatsuya stared at her for a couple of seconds as he watched her movement.

"I better get going. See you later" Xenovia finished as she gave him a quick peck on his cheeks before walking towards the door with a wave. Tatsuya glanced at Xenovia as he noticed a small blush around her cheeks before she closed the door to the room. Tatsuya smirked before staring down at his hand.

"You were being relatively quiet, Isreel. I thought you would be louder…" Tatsuya called out as no reply resonated in the room. Tatsuya cocked his eyes as he continued to stare at his hand. Suddenly the sound of someone blowing their nose rang the room as small stifles could be heard.

"Uhhh… Isreel?"

**[Tatsuya… Finally! You… You are slowly becoming a man! Uooooooo! I'm so happy!] **

The 'Ice Storm Dragon' and the King of the Ice Dragons, Isreel was crying his guts out as he once again blew his nose with a tissue paper. Tatsuya sweat dropped at his antics before rubbing the bridge of the nose as he ignored the crying of Isreel to prepare for school.

**Afterschool**

"…A perverted face."

"Ovch, it vurts Koneko-chan…."

The voice of Koneko-chan and Issei rang in his ear as Tatsuya opened his eyes, his arms and legs crossed as he quietly sat, waiting for the meeting to start. He snickered at the sight of Koneko-chan pulling Issei cheeks as tears formed around his eyes.

Currently all of them were in the ORC room, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin. In front of them was a huge monitor with Azazel standing next to it with his hands in his pocket. Behind him stood Dohnaseek who currently was helping out his lazy Leader while Kalawarner had a staff meeting while the other two had gone home to do who knows what. Buchou takes a quick head count before pulling out a small disk as everyone's attention turned to Buchou.

"This is a video recording that has the matches of the other young devils. Our match against the Sitri group is also on it."

"Not only you guys but the other young Devils also had a game. The House of the Great King Bael versus the Maou Asmodeus's House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares versus Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. This the recordings of these matches so watch carefully. These are the videos of your rivals."

[YES.]

Everyone nods seriously at Sensei's words while Tatsuya just sat there quietly. The light in the room dimmed as the members of the ORC were anxiously waiting for the video to start.

"So… Why are you also watching the video?"

Tatsuya glanced over to his right side to see Dohnaseek pulling a chair closer to him as he positioned it next to him before sitting down with his hat over his eyes. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt with black pants.

"There is something I wanted to check up on." Tatsuya replied as Dohnaseek cocked one eyebrow and was about to follow up with another question but quickly silenced his mouth when the monitor turned on.

"First is the match between Sairaorg… House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at the battle. The battle between Sairaorg Bael and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was going just as he expected. A clear one-sided fight with Sairaorg pushing him. The two of them duked it out with Zephyrdor unable to land solid hits on Sairaorg while Sairaorg was able to punch through his defensives techniques like sheets of paper. His attacks were precious and powerful as it caused massive shockwaves in the surrounding areas as well as destroying parts of buildings.

Tatsuya glanced over at the other members in the room. All of them watched the battle with serious expressions. Kiba, their ace, narrowed his eyes as he could tell many things ran through his mind. Gasper began to shake as he clanged onto Issei's arm.

"Rias and Sairaorg. The two of you have too many one on one battles even though you guys are the [King]. You do understand that you will lose if the [King] is taken down so you could just send your 'pieces' forward while you sit back and watch right. Maybe those who carry the blood of the House of Bael are hot-blooded." Sensei commented with a sigh while Buchou's face lit up with embarrassment. The other members nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way, how strong is that Yankee devil?" Issei asked as Buchou turned her attention to him.

"If we didn't limit to the current six Houses, then he isn't weak. But since the former heir died in an accident, he participated as a representative…"

"According to the ranking produced by the Game committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match."

"But only Sairaorg Bael is excelling….. That's what it means, right Buchou?"

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that "Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game". In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him."

"Is he stronger than Riser?" Issei asked timidly.

"Hyoudou, you wouldn't know that unless the two of them fight against each other. However I have a feeling that Sairaorg is stronger than Riser." Tatsuya called out as the other members nodded their heads in agreement while Issei widened his eyes in shock.

"Well, I will show you the graphs. They're the ones that are distributed to each faction." Sensei replied as he summoned his magic circle as a holographic graph appeared in the middle of the air. Tatsuya closed his eyes of the sight of graphs. He personally wasn't fond of graphs since they tell nothing about your true abilities since anybody could be hiding it. Besides he had seen that particular graph a few days back when Ignis showed it to him during their last Cero meeting.

"Sairaorg didn't even fight seriously in the one on one battle against Zephyrdor." Sensei commented as Tatsuya opened his eyes and glanced up at Azazel. He smirked slightly as he expected that from him. He hadn't used Touki, which would have granted him more offensive power.

"So this person, Sairaorg-san, must be a genius, then." Issei commented only for Sensei to shake his head, rejecting his comment.

"No, Sairaorg is the first pure Devil from the House of Bael who didn't gain the Power of Destruction, one of the traits passed down by the House of Bael. The ones who inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

Issei widened his eyes at the words while Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. He was someone who didn't inherit the power well known to the House of Bael but was still on of the strongest of the six Devils. This was because he was one of the first pure Devils to train his body to the upmost extreme. Tatsuya gripped his fist as he remembered the short spar he had at the Sitri mansion. He knew from his bones aching afterwards that he trained himself. He had done everything to become stronger. And to become so strong he most have had a purpose. A reason to fight for.

The video of the match ended with the victory of Sairaorg Bael. Zephyrdor hid himself behind a shadow, cowering in fear from his overwhelming strength with tears running down his cheeks. He looked over to the members of the ORC to see all of the stared at the screen with no movement. He knew that all of them could feel the overwhelming power even coming from a screen.

_Well… It's going to be interesting when they fight _thought Tatsuya as smirked slightly with his interests peaked when Sensei raises his voice in the dead silent room.

"I will tell you guys now that after your fight with Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg."

"Are you serious?!" Issei exclaimed with a shock while Buchou cocks her eyes with a doubt.

"Isn't that too early? I thought we would have to fight against Glasya-Labolas before him."

"He's no good now."

The other members cocked their heads in confusion as they glanced at Sensei doubtfully.

"Zephyrdor was crushed in his battle against Sairaorg. His soul is now broken by fear from the match. He won't be able to fight now. His mind and body is completely crushed." Tatsuya called out as the other members nodded their heads in understanding. That man will fight at you with fully intent of crushing the mind and spirit of his opponents. Tatsuya smirked, as he truly wants to become a Maou.

"Anyway we need to focus on the next match. The battle between Astaroth, our next opponent and Agares. I heard that the next heiress of the Archduke, Seekvaira Agares was defeated by him."

"The Archduke lost?!" Issei exclaimed once again in shock. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as his attention was focused on the screen. Tatsuya could feel that he was not right. Something about him was unusual and suspicious. He had sent Ignis to watch the game between the two and he had told him that something about seemed strange.

_So the fun begins… _Tatsuya commented in his mind as he saw Buchou trying to play the next video when suddenly a bright flash colored the room. All the members glanced a transportation magic circle beamed with light as an unusual symbol lit up. Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance as he recognized the symbol.

"Astaroth." Akeno-san muttered as the flash died down when a gentle looking guy with a refreshing smile walked into the room.

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

**Moments later**

Tatsuya sighed as he sat on the corner of the room with Dohnaseek as he surveyed the tense room. Sitting around the table are Buchou, Diodora and Azazel while Akeno-san was busy pouring green tea for him. After finishing, she sat next to Buchou while the remaining members stood in the corner of the room. Asia stood next to Issei with a complicated expression as the two of them gripped their hands together. He could tell that she was nervous. Xenovia stared at the table with an urge to slice Diodora up but Tatsuya shot her a glare to make sure she doesn't disturb.

"Rias-san. I will say it bluntly. I would like to 'Trade' [Bishops]." Diodora says with a gentle smile. Tatsuya cocked his eyes with increased suspicion in his motive.

_[Trade]… The Rating Game system where two [King]'s can exchange servants who have the same pieces… Why would he go to such lengths to get Asia-san…_

**[Tatsuya… I don't like that aura that surrounds him… It's too… weird for a High-class Devil…]**

_I agree Isreel… We definitely have to keep him under watch… _Tatsuya replied in his mind at Isreel's sudden voice. Normally he wouldn't be interested in any Devil but for the 'Ice Storm' Dragon to take an interest means that something isn't right. Tatsuya shock his head to ride of his thoughts as he focused on the situation at hand.

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the [Bishop] Asia Argento." Diodora continues without hesitation in his voice as he turned his eyes towards Asia. His smile, refreshing and calm with a gentle feeling vibrating from him. An aura that makes him more suspicious.

"The one I will be arranging is….."

Diodora tries to get out a catalogue, most likely the one with his servants on it, but Buchou interrupts him without any pause.

"I thought so. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should reply before you show me that catalogue with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your [Bishop] doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. –She is my important servant devil."

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?" Diodora calm asks as Tatsuya notices Issei gritting his teeth. He could tell he was annoyed by his presence and wanted him to leave and stop pestering his precious Asia.

"Both. I think of her as my little sister."

"Buchou-san!"

Asia raises her hand to her mouth, and her green eyes get teary.

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her, I think is a perfectly good reason. Though I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?" Buchou replies with a smile filled with intensity in her tone. Her eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. Diodora on the other hand continued to smile as if he was unfazed, making it seem slightly creepy.

"I understand. I will return, but I will not give up."

Diodora stood up and began making his way towards Asia. He stood in front of Asia who backed away slightly as he got on his knee and tried to take her hand.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay… Destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what." he said as he tried to kiss her hand. However in flash, Issei grabbed onto his shoulder as he stopped him from kissing. His eyes dark and narrowed as if something snapped inside. Diodora looks at the shoulder and up at Issei with a refreshing smile.

"Care to let go of me? I feel a bit sickened for being touched by a filthy dragon."

Tatsuya's eyes twitched as his hand jerked slightly as the small gem appeared on his right hand. It began to radiate in a snowy white aura with killing intent being directed at the Devil. Tatsuya growled angrily as his legs began to shot up. However Dohnaseek jerked him back down as Tatsuya glanced to his right side. Dohnaseek shook his head as he tried to dissuade him attacking when suddenly the sound of a slap resonated the large room. Tatsuya shifted back to see Asia hugging onto Issei as she shouts at him.

"Please do not say that!"

Diodora's cheeks were flaring up with red due to the slap but his expression was still the same. He wouldn't stop smiling.

"I see. I understand… Then I propose this. In the next match, I will defeat Issei Hyoudou the Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love….."

"There is no way I will lose to you." Issei jerked his body up to make him stand as he said that in his face. Tatsuya smirked, feeling proud of his fellow Dragon.

"Sekiryuutei…. Issei Hyoudou. I will defeat you in the next match."

"Diodora Astaroth. I will show you the true power of the Dragon which you called filthy!"

The two of them stood glaring at each other when suddenly Sensei's phone rang. He picked it up as he talked for a couple of seconds before he turned his attention to all the members present.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. –It's in five days."

**That night – Issei POV**

"A High-class Devil huh…." Issei mused as he finished his single request and was currently pedaling his bicycle home. Thanks to the training in the Underworld, he was able to transport through the magic circle. Sadly his regular customers think that 'him = Riding a bicycle' so when he used the magic circle once, they felt really let down and depressed. So just to meet their expectations, he had returned to riding a bicycle. It was also good for training your body anyway.

Since Issei was practically alone, he had time to think about a lot of things particularly about the High-class Devils. He experienced that noble Devils tend to look down on other Devils below them and many of them aren't very fond of reincarnated and Low-class Devils.

"Buha! Sports drinks taste good when exercising." Issei remarked as he took a quick drink near a vending machine while his bike was parked to the side. Suddenly he took a step back from the sudden presence.

Walking out from the darkness of the night was a guy wearing rough clothes.

"It's been a while, Sekiryuutei."

"Bikou! Why are you here!"

"Well, I came to accompany my partner."

Bikou looks back as he pointed with his thumb. Issei widened his eyes as he turned his attention to the one behind Bikou.

"It's been two months, Issei Hyoudou." Vali called out as he appeared wearing a white shirt.

"Vali!" Issei cried out as he rose his fists as he made a stance to fight.

"I hear that you achieved complete Balance-Breaker? It makes me happy." Vali said with a smirk of a battle maniac.

"Yo, the genius Hakuryuukou. Do you want to continue from where we left off here?"

Issei prepared to activate his Boosted Gear but he just laughs.

"You are quite aggressive today, Issei Hyoudou."

"For me, you are a big hindrance to my future plan."

"To become a High-class Devil? –Even if you don't worry about it, I think you will become a High-class Devil in a few years time… Anyway I didn't come her to say that today."

"Then why did you come?"

"I hear that you will be having a Rating Game? And your opponent is the next heir of the House of Astaroth."

Issei widened his eyes as he wondered where he had gained this information. Before he could dwell further into what Vali wants, Vali smirked as he turned his head to right.

"I didn't think you would come here so quickly." Vali replied as Issei turned his head to his left as he widened his eyes. Crouching atop a small stone fence was Tatsuya, his eyes narrowed and calmly watching the scene in front of him.

"Yukimura! What are you doing here?!"

"I was called out by Vali. Didn't expect you to be here Hyoudou…" Tatsuya replied before turning towards Vali with his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Vali however stood there with his same old battle crazed smirk.

"And? What about Diodora Astaroth?"

"You two should be careful."

Both Tatsuya and Issei stiffened as they continued to watch him cautiously while Issei spoke out with doubt in his tone.

"…What do you mean?"

Vali shrugged his shoulders at his reply as he continued to speak.

"You saw the video, right? The match between the House of Astaroth and the princess from the Archduke."

Like Vali had said, the Gremory group and Tatsuya had watched the recording of the match between Diodora and the heiress of the House of Agares. The match was Diodora's victory but something about the game was off. He was the only one who showed abnormal power during the game and he was able to oppress the Agares with superior demonic power that easily surpasses Buchou. Sensei and Buchou both had their doubts on his real strength, as it was impossible to suddenly get a power up.

"Well, it won't get through the skulls of those High-class Devils if it's coming from my mouth. But I thought that it might be okay for you two to know about it."

Issei lessened his battle stance as he had a conflicted expression written on his face while Tatsuya narrowed his eyes and placing his hand under his chin.

Suddenly a shadow appears in the darkness as all members present turned their heads to see a huge body builder type man with unbelievable amounts of muscles while wearing a gothic Lolita clothes decorated with cat ears atop his head.

_-Mil-tan!? _Issei exclaimed in his mind as he wondered why he was here. Vali did a double take as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tatsuya blinked several times as he stared with his jaw slightly dropped.

"Nyo."

He raises his hand and greets him and begins to walk to Issei. Issei raised his hand to greet him with a forceful smile.

"Judging from its ears, is he a Nekomata? Even I couldn't sense him until he came closer. Is it senjutsu?" Vali asks Bikou with a serious face.

"No, that is…. Isn't it some type of Troll? ….Cat-Troll?" Bikou bends his neck in confusion as he seemed troubled at how he can answer Vali. However thanks to his appearance, the tension in area had blown off. Issei silently thanked Mil-tan in his mind.

"Well, who cares. Let's return Bikou."

"Wait. You came to see me just to tell me that?"

Vali laughs at his question.

"I was nearby, so I decided to warn my future Rival-dono."

"See ya Sekiryuutei. Hey, Vali. Let's go to the rumored Ramen-shop on our way~"

After saying that, Vali disappears into the darkness while taking Bikou with him. Issei sighs as he looked up at where Tatsuya crouched when he noticed that Tatsuya had already disappeared from the area.

**[Your rival is a weird one.]**

_I know! What was that all about!?_

**[Well, you are also quite a weirdo.]**

_Hey… That's rude._

**[-But I'm having fun.]**

_What's wrong, all of a sudden?_

**[It feels like you speak to me the most out of all the possessors I ever had. You are the first host whom I think I'm having fun talking with.]**

_Well that's because I'm clueless and I need to ask or else there are lots of thing I won't know about._

**[…Maybe that was the good thing. You don't treat me like a tool, but as a single being.]**

_You weren't a being!? I'm rather shocked at that instead! Ddraig, you are the Sekiryuutei are you not?_

**[Kukuku. You sure are a weird one.]**

…_..Hmm, I really don't understand Heavenly Dragons at all._

**Secret**

"Delta, report."

[The Khaos Brigade's movement has decreased dramatically while the movement of the Father's Children has completely vanished]

[Tch… Something feels suspicious about this Boss. I feel they are preparing for an attack]

[I agree with Pi, Boss. If a movement of such large organizations are decreasing, it can only mean they are planning something]

[Heh… Well if they are going to something then bring it on! I will take them all on!]

[Calm down Zeta. You can't be sure about that. We don't even know when they will most attack]

[Tch… You are always like that Beta. Carefree and lazy to the last minute]

"Stop arguing you two... Anyway when do you all think is the best time to attack the Underworld?"

[Most likely they will attack when there is an event in the Underworld right? So what's the next major event?]

[…That would be the Rating Game between the House of Gremory and Astaroth, Delta]

[ [ [ [ [ [ -! ] ] ] ] ] ]

"-! Tch… As I feared… Looks like we will be sent in again… That reminds me. Iota, what did you gather about Diodora Astaroth?"

[C-Currently, Eta and I are gathering information about him and his abnormal powers. His power increase is mostly likely due to an outside force… That could only mean…]

"So that means he has become our enemy. Continue gathering data about Diodora, Iota. The rest of you, prepare for the worst. In a few days time, all hell will break loose."

[ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [Understood Boss!] ] ] ] ] ] ] ] ] ]

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of the story! This is the second chapter of the 6th volume. A cute moment with Xenovia and also focuses on the meeting with Diodora while a secret meeting between the Cero took place at the end. I wonder if we will see some more action from them. Find out in the next chapter! :D **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I also would like to thank all of you for 50,000 views. I am truly amazed that I could get this much reviews by the 24th chapter. It goes to show how awesome you guys are! Anyway I will update Existence next so see you all soon :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the super late upload but here is the 25th chapter of Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**\- § -**

[Alpha, it's time.]

"So today the game begins… Whatever happens here will be written down in history. Prepare yourselves. This is going to be one hell of a fight… Now let's go! Show the world what it means to mess with the Cero!"

[ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [Yes Boss!] ] ] ] ] ] ] ] ] ]

**That night – Issei POV**

"It's about time." Buchou remarks as she stands up. The other members of the ORC gathered late in the night. Asia wore her nun clothes while Xenovia was in her battle outfit. The rest were in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

The day of the game with their opponent, Diodora Astaroth. They didn't know what kind of power he uses but they knew he would be a tough opponent. They stood around the magic circle in the middle of the room. Issei knew that they won't be taken down easily. As he thought so, Asia holds onto his hand nervously. Issei smiled silently as he held her hand as well before the magic circle glowed and they were to be teleported to the battlefield.

**Moments before – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya glanced up from under his hood at the lively members in the VIP room. Each and every single one of them conversed with each other. All sorts of Gods were here. The Greek Gods, Hindu Gods, Shinto Gods along with numerous other members including many members of the Three Factions. He glanced over to see Sirzechs and Azazel conversing amongst the leaders like Zeus, Poseidon, Michael, Amaterasu, his grandmother, and finally Odin, his perverted grandfather from his father's side.

**[Easy Tatsuya… Now is not the time]**

_I know that Isreel… _Tatsuya replied calmly. As much as he wanted to hit his perverted grandfather, he currently was 'Alpha', the leader of the Cero and thus wore a hood even though many of the members here knew him personally. Tatsuya glanced at the time on the wall. After confirming the time, he closed his eyes to prepare his senses for any movement of the enemy.

Suddenly, a bright light shined through the window into the VIP room as all the members present immediately stopped conversing with each other and looked out. Tatsuya glanced out the window to see numerous magic circles shining in every direction on the ground and in the air.

[Ufufufu. The enemy moved just as we expected Alpha]

Delta's voice rang out from the earpiece in Tatsuya's ear. Tatsuya placed his right index finger on the device.

_Alright then… I want everyone- _Tatsuya thought as he tried to convey his thoughts through the earpiece when another voice interrupted him.

[… We have a slightly problem, Alpha…]

_A problem? Explain Gamma._

[…There seems to be a barrier surrounding the Rating Game field and the VIP room…]

[And how is that a fucking problem!? I could just use my fire and punch a hole through it!]

[… It's created from the Longinus Sacred Gear, 'Dimension Lost'…]

_-!_

[Greaaat… That's a pain…]

[A-A-A high tier L-L-Longinus S-Sacred Gear…!]

[Ara ara… That's going to be a problem]

[Those fucking shithead terrorists!]

_Gamma. Can you somehow break it?_

[… Break it, impossible. However I was able to send some of my darkness inside so we can assume teleporting inside works. I can see that Rias Gremory is in the middle of the field, surrounded by the Old Maou Faction and monsters of the Father's Children. Not only that, more and more are getting teleported in and heading to shrine from all directions…]

_Tch… Gamma, Beta. I want you two to go help Rias Gremory and her peerage. Keep them safe and protect them from the terrorists. _

[…Understood]

[Hehe. You got it Boss]

_Delta. I want you and the new members to stay here and wipe out any enemies attacking the VIP room with the VIP members._

[Ufufu. Hai]

[O-O-Okay!]

[Got it, Boss]

[Roger, Boss]

_The rest of you will head inside the barrier and stall enemy reinforcements from heading to the shrine. Make sure nothing stays alive._

[Gyahaha! Finally I can run wild!]

[Yes, my Lord]

[…]

[Looks like it's my time to shine for the ladies]

After confirming their response, Tatsuya removed his finger from the device as large explosions could be heard from the outside. Tatsuya smirked, knowing that his teammates have started their attack. Tatsuya prepared to teleport himself in when suddenly he noticed a bright flash inside the building. He looked over to see Odin with a serious expression before disappearing. Azazel later followed with his subordinates including Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare and Dohnaseek as they all disappeared in a magic circle.

_As expect of that perverted Geezer… Analyzing the barrier to send himself and others in…_

**[We should also move Tatsuya…]**

_No need to tell me, Isreel _thought Tatsuya as a magic circle appeared below him before he vanished in an instant.

**Inside – Issei POV**

Issei gritted his teeth in anger at the situation at hand. His mind was cloudy. He couldn't focus on what his course of action should be. All he could think about was saving Asia from that bastard Diodora. However they were currently surrounded by numerous High-class and Mid-class Devils of the Old Maou faction as well as numerous creatures that belong to the Father's Children. Creatures such as foul and brutish looking humanoid things called Orcs to half men, half horse creatures called Centaurs and gigantic humanoid creatures called Giants. Flying above them on brooms were witches as they cackled in delight at their sheer number.

When they arrive at the field, they found themselves near a huge entrance to a shrine. The ground was made from rocks while thick pillars lined the place. However once they arrived there, the large number of enemies immediately ambushed them from both the Old Maou faction and Father's Children. Even now, more and more enemies were either teleporting in or and moving towards them. The situation already looked grim when it was only made worse as Diodora had kidnapped Asia. He had taken her from their grasp and disappeared into the darkness of the shrine. Although Issei knew they had to defeat the enemies in front of them, he wanted to quickly save Asia before that bastard did anything to her.

Before anyone could move, a scream resonated from behind the group. Issei swiveled his head behind him to see a single-eyed old man wearing elegant robes and holding a rod, lifting up Akeno-san's skirt with one hand and looking at her panties.

"Hoh… A very nice butt. More than that, the curviness of young ones are irresistible." the old man commented as Issei pulled Akeno-san away from the geezer.

"You shitty-geezer! Where did you pop out from! –Wait, you are…..!"

"Odin-sama! Why are you here?" Buchou asks with a surprised expression.

"Hmm. It will take a while if I explain but to put it simply, this game has been taken over by the Khaos Brigade." Odin, the God from the North says as he stroked his long white beard.

"The game committee, those from different factions and the mercenary force, the Cero are cooperating to take them on. We knew up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old Maou Faction in the shadows and he had received a 'snake' from Ophis, which resulted in his sudden increase in power. I was sent into help but a strong barrier covers this game. So naturally it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Destroying it would be impossible as we have to stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside."

"Then how did you enter here geezer?"

"When I gave one of my eyes to the Mímisbrunnr, I became familiar with these types of demonic-powers, magic's and other spells. The same applies for barriers too." the geezer explained as he lifted his eye patch covering his missing eye to Issei. Issei could see a crystal like substance inside with magic letters glowing in the depth of it as it popped up. Issei felt his whole body freeze stiff from fear. It was a dangerously glow. Even Ddraig was reacting to it.

"The enemy is the Chief God of the Norse! Our name will rise if we take his neck!"

The Old Maou faction starts to shoot hundreds, maybe thousands of blocks of demonic powers at once. The Gremory group prepared to take the shots aimed at them, only for Old man Odin to lightly tap his walking stick onto the ground once.

The attacks that were heading towards them were instantly getting reflected away. The Geezer stood there as he laughed to himself while stroking his beard. Issei and the others widened their eyes at the power of a God. He was able to perish the attacks easily. The Devils changed their expression at the shock of their attacks deflected in an instant.

"Normally, I can break the barrier with my power but I could only enter here… Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Anyway I was told by that brat, Azazel to give this to you. To make an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards…" the geezer complained as he gave small communication devices to the members of the Gremory peerage.

"Go. Leave this place to this Geezer and head towards the shrine. I will stand for you in the battlefield to cover you guys. This is a big privilege you know?" the geezer said as he pointed his walking stick at them as a shallow aura enveloped them.

"That will protect all of you until the shrine. Now, go go."

"But Geezer! Will you be okay just by yourself?" Issei asked in worry but the Geezer just smiles energetically.

"For a baby who only lived for a decade or so to worry about me…"

Suddenly a spear appeared in the Geezer's left hand.

"—Gungnir."

He swings his left arm as he releases a single blow towards the Devils. An enormous amount of aura was released from the spear as the sound of flesh and metal ripping echoed through the sky. Issei stood there with eyes almost popping out as he watched a single thick blow plow through numerous Devils while the blow carved the ground like a butter knife going through butter.

"You know, Geezers need to work out sometimes too. Now then, terrorist Devils and terrorist monsters. Come at me with your full strength. This Geezer here is stronger than you can imagine." the old Geezer said as the Devils and monsters became even more nervous at the sight.

"Hah… Damn that bastard… He didn't say that Odin-sama would be here…"

"… He probably didn't know about this"

All of the ORC members turned around while Odin glanced over at the unfamiliar voice that rang out behind them.

Behind them stood two figures, both looked like they were in their late twenties. One of the men had spiky blonde hair and black eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with long black pants with a white jacket over his shoulders as a make shift cape. On one shoulder of the jacket was a drawing of an elixir while the other shoulder had the same circular dragon symbol with two letters, this time colored in yellow with one letter crossed out.

The other man had short black hair and deep dark blue eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt and black pants that showed off much of his arms as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hoh… So they are the member's of his Cero…" Odin mused as he stroke his beard as he stared at the two men. On the other hand, the ORC members widened their eyes at the sudden arrival of the Cero. They had seen the two of them during the gathering but they never expected to meet them face-to-face. Kiba and Koneko-chan flinched slightly as they could abnormal pressure coming out of the two men while Asia, Xenovia, Gasper and Issei stood quietly and still like stone statues. Akeno-san and Buchou stood calmly but Issei could see a hint of worry and nervousness as sweat dripped from their brow.

As if they sensed their nervousness, the two men turned their attention towards the members. The blond haired man smirked while the other man surveyed them quietly.

"I think it's the first time we meet, Rias Gremory. I am Beta, second in command of the Cero." said the blond man, Beta as he bowed respectfully. Buchou also bowed respectfully before turning her attention to the second man. The second man stared at them quietly before opening his mouth.

"… I'm Gamma, a member of the Cero."

"Well I heard that the girl members of the Occult Research Club were extremely beautiful and sexy but this goes beyond my expectations… Hey can I get your num-"

Before Beta could finish his sentence, he was hit on the back of the head with a harisen made from darkness. He gripped his head while turning around to glare at Gamma as he dispelled the harisen.

"What was that fo-"

"… Finish that sentence and I will tell Delta" Gamma coldly replied causing Beta to freeze solid as fear radiated from his body. The ORC members stared at the two Cero members when suddenly a large howl echoed the area. They turned to see numerous creatures running towards ranging from centaurs, orcs, goblins and werewolves. Behind them were witches as they sat on their brooms, preparing to shot hundreds of attacks.

Beta clicked his tongue in annoyance as he turned to Gamma who nodded his head. Beta stepped forward while Gamma turned to Odin and the ORC members.

"… Odin-dono. We will help you fight them off and cover the ORC members as they head for the shrine. ORC members, try not to get into our attack range…" Gamma said as he spoke to both of them. Odin nodded his head as he turned to face the enemies in front of him while the ORC members cocked their head at his words.

"… Attack range?" asked Koneko-chan when everyone's attention turned to Beta, who stood with his right arm swiveled 90 degrees behind him. Suddenly the area became heavy as the pressure surrounding his body increased. A dark purple, almost black magic circle appeared on his right side.

"O black flame, may thy dark, hellish flame burn those who stand in my way and engulf them… in everlasting hellfire… Inferno"

As Beta finished his chant like words, he swung his right arm towards the magic circle and slammed his fist into the magic circle. The air vibrated as the circle flashed in a dark glow before a wave of black fire spurted out of the circle and engulfed the enemies in front of them in a sea of dark flame. Intense heat hit the ORC members, as they could smell flesh burning while screams of their enemies rang in their ears. It was a gruesome and shocking scene but the two men calmly watched the scene without a hint of changing expression. Buchou snapped out her trance like state thanks to Gamma who was signaling them to run to the shrine.

"Th-Thank you! I will leave this place to you all!" Buchou gave her thanks to Odin and the two members as she turned around to run towards the shrine. The others followed her lead. Issei looked around to see Odin resuming his battle with the Devils as the Devils continued to shot large amounts of demonic power at Odin. Beta stood a few meters away unfazed as he watched the burning bodies of his enemies.

Suddenly a bright flash from his left side as he turned to see witches, with they magic circles in front of them as they prepared to attack them. However the attacks were quickly repelled when a wall of darkness rose from the ground as it absorbed the attacks.

"…I will not let your attacks pass"

Issei glanced around to see Gamma with his hand shot forward as darkness protected him. The darkness then slithered towards the witches and surrounded them in darkness. Issei stared in awe but his attention was taken away by Black who shot Issei a glance as if he was telling him to focus on running. Issei nodded his head and continued to run towards the shrine to escape the onslaught.

**\- § -**

"Gyahaha! Come on! Is that all you got, you shitheads!"

Standing in the middle of burning field of flames was Phoenix, codenamed Zeta. His fists were curled as he stood in a battle position. His eyes were gleaming in happiness with his battle maniac grin directed towards his opponents who stood in a circle surrounding him. All of them had a look of fear and dread after witnessing him massacring many of their comrades who either lie on the ground dead or scorched and turned into ash.

Gritting in anger, one orc ran towards him with his sword raised high. He tried to swing it only for Phoenix to side step out of the way. Engulfing his fist with fire, he shot his hand forward as it contacted with his back. The flame exploded as the orc was sent flying towards other orcs with a crash. Before he had time to relax, Phoenix felt numerous enemies making their way towards him as he began to dodge and attack each of them with punches and kicks.

After numerous minutes of punching and kicking, he felt a large amount of energy being shot towards him as he jumped away seconds before it impacted him. The area where he once stood soon was covered in a crimson explosion as orbs of destruction slammed into the ground with various monsters flying into the air with large holes in their bodies. Phoenix landed a couple of meters away with a smile on his face as he directed it towards a boy who stood on a broken pillar.

"Hehehe… Looks like we meet again, you fucking bastard." Phoenix mused as he gleamed with happiness. Standing on the broken pillar was a boy with messy shoulder length red hair as his green eyes calmly stared at the fiery eyed Phoenix. He wore long dark pants with a white sleeve shirt with one sleeve loose while the other sleeve was ripped at the shoulder.

"Yes… Last time we met was in the forests with Kurumi and your leader."

"Yea… And this time, I won't fucking let you get away!" Phoenix bellowed loudly as he dashed forward his opponent only for him to be blocked by two witches. They tried to shoot large volumes of magic bullets at him, however Phoenix couldn't be bothered to dodge so he took the attacks as they hit him like a sledgehammer slamming into a wall. The dust blew into the air as the area was covered with thick brown smoke. The two witches lowered their wands as the boy, Memo stood with a smile.

"Well… I think that's the end of him. There is no way that he could have sur-"

Suddenly, a small vacuum was formed in the dust as Phoenix dashed forward as he punched one witch before roundhouse kicked the other witch with his fire enhanced attacks.

"Impossible! How did you manage to…-!" the boy widened his eyes in horror and shock as Phoenix stood with a maniac smirk. Holes filled parts of his body but they soon began to heal with small candle like flames.

"Hehehe… Never underestimate a true Phoenix!" Phoenix bellowed as he engulfed his fist with flames as he charged forward towards the boy. The boy quickly snapped out his surprised state and charged forward with a slight smile.

"Interesting! Then looks like I, Memo, wielder of the Sacred Gear [Infinite Memory] will have to answer your challenge" Memo bellowed as they came into contact with each other for a loud explosion to resonate in the area.

**\- § -**

Some distance away from the loud explosion caused by the battle between Memo and Phoenix, moved a large army that was heading towards the shrine in an attempt to assist the troops stationed there in fighting Odin.

"Move scum! We need to aid our comrades and wipe out the foolish Chief God of the Norse!" an orc ordered as he whipped others to move forward towards the shrine in the middle of the field.

Suddenly screams of pain and agony coming ahead echoed the ground. The orc turned his head in irritation to silence the screams when suddenly a bullet of water pierced his head as he dropped backwards. All monsters turned their attention to the front to see 3 warriors, 2 girls and a man blocking their way. One was a svelte bodied girl with silver hair in a ponytail looking around. She wore a white collared shirt and over it was a black long sleeved vest with a short blue and black striped cape with black miniskirt. To keep her cape in place, she had a black pin in front of her with small oval shaped silver dragon symbol with the Greek letter Iota in the middle. In one hand she held her scimitar like sword while the other hand was pointing forward at the orc she shot.

The other girl was a young silvered hair girl cladded in silver armor standing with her large scythe held in her hand. Finally the man had long spiky blond hair and hazel eyes in a collared shirt without a tie. His collared shirt was open to reveal a bit of his chest while he wore black long pants with a golden belt that held its place. He wore three golden rings on his right index finger, right middle finger and right pinkie. He also had a studded earing on his left ear and golden bracelets on both wrists.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we won't let you pass." Liliana, codenamed Iota stated as the orcs and other monsters growled in anger at the sudden intrusion. Eu stared blankly at her enemies with her scythe at the ready while Leo flipped his hair as he stared down at the monsters as if he was looking down at ants.

"What ugly creatures… They will never be as majestic as I, the incredible Theta the Lion." Leo exclaimed as the monsters, ticked of at his attitude began to charge forward towards the three of them. Shouts and growls of anger escaped their mouths as they rushed forward in an attempt to kill the three of them.

Eu brought her scythe forward when she disappeared in an instant. Seconds later she reappeared again with the dozens of orcs cut in half as their screams of agony and pain echoed the area. Leo, changing his arms into lion arms ran forward and began to slash at numerous foes while Liliana flew into the sky and rain bullets of water as the sharp pouring waters ripped flesh and splattered blood all over the dirt surface.

An one sided slaughter occurred with monsters unable to match or fight against the power of the Cero as they began to rip apart their enemies with slashes from scythe's and claws while the continuous rain pierced their bodies.

It was when Eu slashed through a Minotaur that a bullet rang from one side of the field. Eu lifted the flat head of the scythe as a make shift shield to protect herself from the bullet. She swiveled her eyes to where the bullet came as a young girl with uneven ponytails walked forward with a creepy smile.

"Ufufufu… I was wanting to meet Tatsuya-san again but looks likes my luck ran out."

[I won't let you touch Onii-chan, Nightmare] Eu wrote as she pulled a marker and hand held whiteboard from out of nowhere and showed it to the girl in front of her. Kurumi's already eerie smile widened at her words.

"I see… So you are Tatsuya-san's sister… Ufufufu… I wonder how he would feel if I killed you and send your head to him… He would give me the best expression I will ever see…" Kurumi commented when she jumped back out of reflex to dodge a horizontal strike from Eu's scythe as she glared at her with displeasure. Eu opened her mouth slightly as she inhaled quietly to herself.

"Die…"

One word escaped her mouth as Kurumi widened her eyes and spat large volumes of blood before falling backwards in a slump. Eu gripped her head slightly in agony from her words when she felt another presence behind her. She glanced behind her to see Kurumi, alive and well, walking towards her with that same eerie smile.

"Ufufu. You would need to much more to kill me…!" Kurumi stated as she began to indiscriminately shoot all over the place while Eu, ignoring her headache, began moving around and dodging elegantly like a grass being blown by the wind.

"Eta!" Liliana exclaimed as she stopped her water attack to begin her descent back down in order to help her comrade. However before she was able to make it to Eu, a sharp pain erupted from her side as she was flown back down with incredible speed. However before she crashed into the ground, Leo caught her as he held her in his arms.

"Are you alright Iota?" Leo asked only to be smacked in the face by Liliana as she jumped out of his arms. She stared in front of her as a shoulder length black haired boy slowly began to walk forward through the piles of dead bodies. His black light armor shimmered with the blood of comrades covered the bottoms of his shoes while an elegant katana hummed in his hand.

"Hey what was tha-!? Is that a..."

"Yea… It's a holy sword…"

"Correct and I will be your opponent, Iota and Theta of the Cero. May the fight satisfy a traitor like myself who wished for the death of the King of Britannia." the man said as he charged forward with his sword at the ready.

**Battlefield – Tatsuya POV**

… _Brings back a lot of memories huh, Isreel… _

**[Don't say something like that Tatsuya when you are standing over piles of dead bodies…] **

Isreel sighed as he countered Tatsuya's comment while surrounding Tatsuya were bodies of enemies lying motionless on the ground. When he entered into the field he found himself in the middle of a huge army of monsters. Of course they realized his presence and immediately tried to attack, only resulting in their demise. Tatsuya sighed before turning his attention to the shrine in the middle of the field. He realized that there was still some distance away from where he was to the shrine.

Contemplating on his next move, he decided to head towards the shrine to aid Issei and the other members of the ORC.

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here."

A voice sounded behind him as Tatsuya glanced behind him to find four young women with brown, birdlike wings protruding from their backs. Their hands and feet covered by birdlike claws while each of them had a different color of hair as three of them menacingly looked at Tatsuya while one of them looked hesitant, even sorry and sad. A gray haired woman turned around to notice the sad and hesitant girl as her faced brightened in anger.

"Why are you, Thyella, looking so grim, you stupid bitch!? Look menacing!" a gray haired woman voiced her displeasure as she delivered a powerful kick in her stomach as the aqua haired woman, Thyella hunched forward in pain. The other two harpies smirked and raised their fists as one clobbered her face with her fist while the other punched the side of her stomach. Tatsuya watched the scene unfold with his eyes darkening and his face scowling in anger.

**[Damn Harpies… They are vicious and cruel creatures even to their own kind…]**

Isreel mentally muttered in anger when suddenly Tatsuya pointed his left hand at their direction as an ice spike flew in their direction. Quickly sensing an attack, they flapped their wings to dodge his attack before glaring angrily at Tatsuya.

"Hey! What's your problem!?" a black haired woman shouted angrily at him while Tatsuya stared at each of them before looking at Thyella whose face was bruised and body battered.

Without the need of replying to her question, Tatsuya's dragon wings bursts out of his back as he pushed himself forward towards the harpies as they widened at the sheer speed. Tatsuya reeled his fist back before slamming it into the stomach of the grey haired woman. She spat blood and vomit before trying to balance herself in the air. The black haired woman tried to claw Tatsuya from the left side, only for him to spin around and deliver a sharp wheel kick into her side. Tatsuya had no time to prepare his next attack as a brown haired harpy tried to claw him. He quickly jumped backwards and used his wings to stabilize himself in the air.

"Damn you! Who are you!? Speak!" the grey haired woman demanded in anger but Tatsuya stood there quietly and silently while his eyes narrowed dangerously. The grey haired woman began to scowl harshly at his attitude as she turned to the other harpies.

"Not speaking huh… Ocypete, Caleno lets kill this bastard with our combined wind attack. Thyella, if you help us then we will treat you more nicely"

"Yes, Lady Aello…" Thyella replied silently with slight hesitation as the grey haired woman, Aello, smirked satisfyingly. The four of them brought their hands forward as all of them summons violent winds that began to join to take the form of a large twister. Dust and rubble was crushed from the power of the winds, as the speed and power of the twister seem to gradually increase. Tatsuya watched them carefully when suddenly the said twister shot towards him with violent speed. It moved with a thunderous sound as its destructive sound echoed the area around him.

Tatsuya sighed before crossing his arms in front of him. Just as the twister was about to reach him, he swung his arms diagonally down to his side causing the twister to freeze in ice before shattering into a million pieces. The harpies widened their eyes in shock, seeing their attack shattered and destroyed in an instant. However they had no time to react as they noticed Tatsuya inhaling a large breath of air with his chest slowly expanding.

"Dragon style: Koori no Houkou"

Tatsuya exhaled forward as a large stream of icy breath shot out of his mouth, expanding forward. The temperature around the breath began to drop rapidly while the air began to quickly cool and harden from the intense cold. However Tatsuya's eye didn't stay staring in front as he pivoted his eyes down only to catch the four harpies flying down to escape the wrath of his breath.

Quickly closing his mouth, Tatsuya propelled himself down at an angle to try to catch up with the harpies that escaped his attack. He reeled his fist back once again as he slammed it into Aello's back. She coughed up more blood as the speed of Tatsuya's dive caused the two of them to head straight into the ground with a crash. The ground around them uprooted itself like trees as cracks appeared in the ground. Dust flew into the air as it covered Tatsuya like a smokescreen.

"Whew… One down, three-!"

Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, he jumped out of the smokescreen as violent wind blades shot up vertically from the ground. Tatsuya's eyes stared at Aello, who despite being injured with blood running from her lips, managed to stand up with narrowed eyes.

Tatsuya skidded on the ground before sensing another attack coming this way. He lifted his right arm up to guard himself from a slash attack from Thyella. He could sense she was hesitant at attacking him while her silver eyes stared at him without a change in expression. She gritted her teeth as she tried pushing more weight into her attack. Tatsuya, however, kept his place as the two stayed lock together.

"Good job Thyella! And farewell!" Aello said with gleaming, maniac smirk as Thyella turned in confusion when she saw her comrades creating wind blades at the two of them. Tatsuya knew what the three of them were planning as he clicked his tongue in annoyance before glancing at Thyella. Her expression was like a fearful child as she tried to break away to dodge their wind blades.

The wind blades shot forth at them with incredible speed. Tatsuya knew that Thyella had no time to maneuver out of the way. He grabbed her wrist with his left hand as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You better brace yourself" Tatsuya spoke as Thyella narrowed her eyes in confusion. With his quick reflexes, Tatsuya spun himself 90 degrees as he threw her out of the way of their attacks, seconds before it made contact with him. Tatsuya smirked at Thyella as the blades of wind hit him, the dust and dirt flying into the air from the impact. A slight explosion rocketed the area with dust surrounding Tatsuya.

"Hahaha! That asshole had that coming! Right Ocypete, Caleno?" Aello said as she flapped her battered body over to the two harpies.

"Of course Aello. That bastard should be ripped to shred by the blades. Too bad he threw Thyella out… Oh well… Might as well kill her now." Ocypete commented as she glanced at Thyella who lay silently among the rubble. She tried to make her way to Thyella when suddenly she noticed Caleno's fearful expression.

"What's wrong Caleno?" Ocypete asked as Caleno pointed in front of her as the other harpies turned to face the direction where she pointed. They turned, only to widen their eyes in shock and surprise.

Standing in front of them was Tatsuya, the boy they tried to kill. His clothes were ripped in some places but otherwise he was relatively unharmed.

"H-H-How!? How did you survive that!?" Aello called out in fear and shock.

"Never underestimate Dragon scales." Tatsuya replied as he showed his scaly forearms to the three harpies. His right eye glanced over at Thyella who lay quietly some meters away, most likely unconscious after being thrown over there. Tatsuya returned his attention to three harpies and was about to charge forward to make another volley of attacks when suddenly a huge mass of energy and aura smacked into him like he was hit in the back of the head. He looked over his shoulder as he stared at the direction of aura only to find the shrine where Issei and ORC members are.

_This is…_

**[A Dragon's aura, more specifically Ddraig's aura…]**

_Juggernaut Drive… The forbidden moves of the Longinus, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing… Shit! I have a bad feeling about this! _Tatsuya thought as he returned his attention back only to find that the harpies had escaped when he was paying attention to the aura. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he glanced over to find Thyella lying there, most likely left behind by the three harpies.

He walked over to the young girl before kneeling down to check her pulse and her breathing. Once finding no abnormalities, he tapped her shoulder lightly before standing up to face the shrine, which looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. He narrowed his eyes as e brought his right hand over to his right ear.

"What's the situation for all of you?"

[My lord, it's good to hear your voice. I am with Eta and Theta. We killed most of them while some escaped after that vast burst of aura.]

[God fucking damn it! Next time I am killing that fucking memory bastard!]

[Calm down Zeta. Boss, we are with your grandfather some distance away from the shrine]

[…It seems we can't connect with Delta or the outside world]

Tatsuya placed his hand on his chin as he contemplated their next move. Numerous strategies and ideas ran in his head like simulations of a game.

"Iota, I placed a marker on a girl near me. I want you to come here with Eta and retrieve her"

[Yes, my lord.]

"Zeta, Theta. Regroup at Beta's position. Gamma, try to find a away to get out of this place as fast as you can."

[Tch… Fine]

[Of course Boss]

[…Understood]

Tatsuya confirmed their replies before removing his fingers from the earpiece as his attention now changed to the shrine ahead of him. His wings expanded before they began to flap as he dashed forth towards the shrine, hoping nothing bad was happening.

**Shrine – Kiba POV**

The sounds of rumbling and the grounds shaking stopped as Kiba and the ORC members waited patiently. After several more seconds, the once loud sound suddenly slowed down until it came to a halt. Confirming that the sound of the shrine crumbling stopped, Kiba released the holy-demonic swords he used to create a make shift shelter as he checked outside. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

The shrine was completely destroyed with parts of the walls and roof, littered the grounds, all of them crushed and shattered from the power of the Sekiryuutei.

"Oooooooooooooooooon…."

A small cry of pain could be heard coming from the shrine as they turned their attention to find Ise-kun standing on the ruined shrine. His armor made him look more like a dragon than human as none of the members could react. All of them including Buchou stared at a roaring Ise-kun.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble huh?"

A voice called out when suddenly a crack appeared in the air. Stepping out of the crack was the Hakuryuukou, Vali. Next to him was a man wearing an ancient Chinese armor. Kiba recognized the man as Sun Wukong. What he was more interested in was the other unfamiliar man who wore a business suit. He held a sword that carried a great amount of light he had never seen before. Kiba could tell that this was the man Ise-kun met. The wielder of the Holy King Sword, Caliburn.

"Vali…" Buchou said with a shocked expression as she made a stance to attack immediately, which was followed by the other members of the ORC. However they could sense no hostility coming from all four of them.

"I have no will to fight. I just came to observe the Sekiryuutei's [Juggernaut Drive]. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. You are lucky that Juggernaut Drive occurred within this specially made battlefield. If this had happened in the human world, the urban areas and its surroundings might have vanished."

"….This form, is he able to revert from it?" Buchou asks.

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive there would be cases where he could revert back to normal but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Issei Hyoudou's life in danger."

"Here, she is part of your guys' group, right? This healing sister." Bikou asks as he walks up towards Kiba with a familiar girl in his arms.

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

Buchou, Akeno-san, and everyone else gathered around Asia-san. From the looks of it, she had no external wounds and it seemed like she is unconscious. Kiba checked her breath as his eyes lit up in relief.

"She's breathing!" Kiba answered with tears in his eyes along with the rest of the members.

"But how…." Kiba continued to ask when the wielder of Caliburn answered.

"We were investigating the dimensional gap around here by chance. Then this little lady came flying into the dimensional gap. Vali said he recognized her, so we decided to bring her here. She was lucky. If we weren't there by luck, this girl would have been exposed to "nothingness" and would have perished."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Xenovia cried as she dropped down to her knees. Kiba set Asia-san down near where Xenovia as she proceeded to hug Asia-san with a lot of care while continuing to shed tears of joy.

"-What's left now is Ise." Buchou said as she turned to look at Ise-kun who was still roaring in sadness of losing Asia-san.

"Is he able to revert to himself if we tell him about Asia's safety?" Buchou suggests as Vali shook his head.

"It's dangerous. You will die. Though I won't stop you from doing it."

Suddenly a loud growl escaped from Ise-kun's direction as he stared up into the air. They watched him with confused movements before a large ball of fire was shot out from his mouth as it flew towards the sky. It seemed to make contact with something as it exploded into a massive burning fireball. Something then escaped from the fire as it smashed into the rubble of the shrine.

"Tch… So trying to sneak towards him from the air is not an option huh…"

A familiar voice muttered in annoyance as his footsteps echoed through the rubble of the temple. They widened their eyes to find Tatsuya, wearing his black trench coat that signified his command over the Cero. His arms were already transformed into his dragon arms as he watched Ise-kun carefully while Ise-kun growled at him in annoyance.

"Tatsuya! What are you doing!? Get out of there!" Buchou called out in desperation, not wanting both of them to get hurt. Without moving his head or changing his expression, Tatsuya swiveled his eyes to look at them before turning back to the front.

"Do you have a way to stop him then?" Tatsuya asked as Buchou and the other members clamped their mouths shut. Tatsuya took their silence as a 'no' before sighing and reaching into his jacket pocket.

"Kiba!" Tatsuya yelled as he threw something at his direction. Kiba caught it before it hit the ground. He looked at it and saw it was an IPod. Kiba cocked his head as he stared at it in confusion before looking up at Tatsuya.

"If I start going crazy then play that one song in the IPod… Isreel, let's do this?"

**[Are you sure? With only one jewel, you can only last 5 minutes in that form]**

"5 minutes is enough. Besides it's harder for punches to reach him if I don't get serious"

The members didn't know how to react to Tatsuya and Isreel's conversation, as it was too confusing with too many unknowns. Vali stepped forward with a knowing smirk.

"So you are going to go into that state Tatsuya? How is that going to help Issei Hyoudou?"

"It's going to help me deliver more powerful blows so I can push large quantities of Senjutsu aura into his body. That would help him heal bits of his life force at the same time sever the ties of the Juggernaut Drive from Hyoudou." Tatsuya answered as Vali nodded his head in agreement. Tatsuya then crossed his arms in front of him as his eyes narrowed.

" 'That state?' What are you talking about?" Buchou asked as she turned to face Vali who just looked forward with a slight smirk.

"The Juggernaut Drive is an ability that removes the sealing of the 'Heavenly Dragons' to unleash the full power of the Sacred Gear. It is said that only the 'Heavenly Dragons' have this ability… However that is not the case. It is an ability all Dragons and people with dragon related blood have, just known under a different name." Vali explained as the members widened their eyes in surprise and shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. All dragons are able to become a state like Ise-kun. They turned their attention to Tatsuya who smirked slightly before an eerie name erupted from his mouth.

"Dragon Force…!"

A pillar of white covered Tatsuya as the ground shook while the air seemed like it was choking itself from the intensity of Tatsuya's energy. After a couple more seconds the energy dissipated as dust surrounded where Tatsuya once stood. Footsteps moved under the dust as Tatsuya stepped out of it. His humanoid appearance had completely disappeared and changed with a hybrid of a human and a dragon.

His dragon wings were slightly large, as it appeared more menacing than it would normally look. His forearms still had the dragon arms that he usually use but the scales were better defined with a spikier look. His legs have turned into a hybrid of human and dragon legs as white scales littered his legs while sharp dragon claws protruded from his feet. A large, snowy white tail could be visibly between his legs as it fluttered slightly. Spikes protruded from his shoulders that lined his back and neck. His once multicolored hair was now colored in snowy white with a tint of silver and light blue. His dual eyes, now pale white orbs with a light blue glow, as small scales were visible under the eyes. His teeth's were more canine and sharp as he smirked towards Ise-kun. From his body leaked a white mist as he surrounded his arms with a green aura of senjutsu.

Tatsuya instantly disappeared from sight before reappearing in front of Ise-kun as he slammed his fist into his stomach as Ise-kun roared in pain. The green light began to seeped into Ise-kun's body as his body twitched in pain. Ise-kun reflexively tried to claw at him as Tatsuya jumped back to dodge the attack before getting on all fours as he rushed forward once again. Ise-kun however dodge the strike before the two began running around with immense speed slamming, clawing, punching and kicking each other.

The ORC could only watch the scene as if two dragons were going wild and crazy, reeking havoc and destruction around them.

While all this was going on Akeno-san and Koneko-chan approached Vali.

"I know we are not in a position to ask, but please. Please help us save him. If it's you, the Hakuryuukou, can you not fulfill the role to bring back his consciousness?"

"…Please. We will also help using our full strength, so please let us borrow your power to bring him back…."

Kiba understood how much the two cared about Ise-kun. Kiba turns from the heavy battle between the two humanoid dragons to Vali who place his fingers under his chin as he starts to think about it.

"Yeah. It would work if there is something which will stimulate his heart…."

"Wouldn't it be okay if we just show him Oppai?"

Bikou says that while scratching his head. Kiba also thought that was the best method, but he couldn't let it slip out of his mouth.

"Not if he's in that form. What always calmed down a dragon was a song. That's why Tatsuya gave you an IPod, it most likely has Isreel's song… However we don't have such a thing, besides a song for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doesn't exist."

"There is!"

A voice exclaimed as a white winged angel flew towards them while speaking over Vali. Irina Shidou-san.

**Moments later**

"Haa, I finally arrived. Wait, that's Ise-kun!? And that's Tatsuya-san!? I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama, but such a serious thing was actually happening!" Irina said in shock while being in high spirits.

"Irina, why are you here?" Xenovia asked as Irina began to push a holographic projector forward.

"The fact that Ise-kun went into 'Juggernaut Drive' is already known by the VIP's who are at the observation room and at this field. So they thought leaving it like this isn't a good idea and so, Maou Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama made me carry this secret weapon! By the way, the one who teleported me here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing! The God from the North! And he has a huge beard!"

Kiba looked at her with a deadpanned expression as her high spirit was destroying the atmosphere.

"I don't actually get it, but if it is something prepared by Onii-sama and Azazel, then we can depend on its effect." Buchou said as she took a deep breath before pushing the play button. A huge holographic vision begins to appear in the sky as the sounds of battle died down as Ise-kun turned his attention to the vision.

"Isreel! Dispel! Now!" Tatsuya shouted in a dragon like voice as his armor slowly began to dispel to revert back to his normal form. He dropped to one knee as blood spat out his mouth.

[Oppai Dragon! Now starting!]

When Ise-kun in the armour form appears on the vision and says that, children began to gather around him.

[Oppai!]

Children in the vision around him said that loudly. Ise-kun and the children started dancing while a casual music started. Ise-kun and the children started to dance along with it. Letters appears on the sky as the title and the lyrics of the song appeared. Everyone had his or her eyes pop up at this moment.

_WHAT IS THIS!?_

[The Song of Oppai Dragon]  
Lyrics: Azazel  
Composer: Sirzechs Lucifer  
Choreography: Serafall Leviathan

_THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY._

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

Everyone was dumbfounded. They didn't know how to respond to something like this. Kiba understood that this was the video taken at that television studio when he was asked to come to a children's music program. They filmed it by having Ise-kun use his Balance Breaker, and made him dance with the children. What was most shocking about all this was the ones who made the song and the name of the song. It was just horrible…

"What the fuck… What are those three idiots seriously doing…" Tatsuya muttered in annoyance and irritation at the stupidity of the video while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"…Uuu….oppai…."

"!?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Ise-kun as he held his head down and he actually said a proper word.

"He responded!" Buchou said with tears of joy.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"….No, he actually responded to a song like this…."

Koneko-chan had her ears facing down and seems heart broken while Tatsuya just face palmed at this.

"Shidou-san, can you play the music one more time!" Buchou requests as Irina-san nodded her head.

"Yes! Leave it to me!"

_THERE IS AN OPPAI-LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY._

THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU

THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI

BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST

THE OPPAI DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY

"Uuu….Oppai….. Grope…grope….. suck…..suck…." Ise-kun started to groan while holding his head down.

_IN AN EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI DRAGON WAS LAUGHING_

EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI

DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

"….Z-Z-Zoom zoom…..Iyaan….push….."

Ise-kun's finger is making a posture of finding something while the sharp claws that surrounded is fingers had disappeared.

"Looks like it will work now."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Vali turns into Balance Breaker immediately, wearing white armour. He gets closer to Ise-kun while flapping his wings, and shortens his distance in god speed.

[Divide!]

A sound emitted from the Hakuryuukou, which echoed through the area. At the same time, it felt like Ise-kun's power reduced quite a lot. Vali must have touched Ise-kun at the speed of light and activated his ability.

"Now, Rias! Your nipples are what he is looking for!"

"Eeeh!?"

Buchou gets shocked that her eyes were about to pop out with Akeno-san's words.

"Ise-kun reached Balance Breaker by pressing your nipples. Then the opposite effect must work as well. We couldn't approach him because he was covered with a dangerous atmosphere. But it is a different story if Ise-kun started regaining his consciousness with the song!"

"B-But will Ise really revert back from [Juggernaut Drive] with my nipple…."

"He will! It's impossible with me… Fufufu. Roles like these suit you better… That makes me a bit jealous." Akeno-san finishes with a sad face. Buchou glances at Vali but Vali just looked away as if he didn't want to get involved with them any more. Buchou then glanced at Tatsuya who was kneeling on the ground. He glanced up at her before looking down and raising his arms in defeat. Meanwhile Bikou was holding onto his stomach, as he couldn't stop his laughter from coming out. Buchou took a deep breath and she looks like she is determined.

"Okay."

She begins to walk towards Ise-kun. She doesn't have the slightest hesitation in her steps! Kiba watched the scene unfold with shock as he was getting the feeling that lately Buchou wasn't think twice when it is about Ise-kun. While the song is getting repeated, Buchou shortens her distance with Ise-kun before finally she stands in front of him. She unhooks the buttons of her uniform and then her bra as she showed them to only Ise-kun.

"M-My…..O-Oppai…."

It looked like Ise-kun found what he was looking for as he then takes his shaking fingers towards Buchou's breasts, all the while that song was playing again.

_DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI DRAGON_

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST

OPPAI DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY

The next moment, Ise-kun's armour disappeared and he was released as he slumped forward.

"…Are Rias Gremory's breasts like a control switch for Hyoudou Issei?" Vali asks with a serious face.

"Hey, isn't that too mean!?" Bikou replies before bursting out into laughter once again.

**Minutes later – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya sat on the ground, catching his breath. He had managed to deliver numerous strikes into Issei and thus was able to recover a fraction of his life force at the same time managed to sever the ties of the Juggernaut Drive. Though what really brought him back was that disgusting song and the breasts of Rias Gremory.

"He is one perverted dragon…" Tatsuya mused with a sigh.

**[Kukukuku. I hope Ddraig isn't feeling down being with that perverted man]**

"Yea… How's my body holding up?"

**[Stable. You are just going to be pretty fatigued for being in Dragon Force. Otherwise no problems]**

"Good… And looks like the barrier collapsed… Better get back." Tatsuya said as he turned to the members of the ORC. It seems like Issei had woken up while Xenovia was hugging Asia as she was crying her eyes out. Tatsuya smile slightly as he pushed himself up. He was about to walk away in silence when suddenly the sounds of glass cracking echoed the area as Tatsuya looked up at the sky.

**[Well… This is unexpected]**

Tatsuya widened his eyes as he stared at a gigantic red dragon appear in the sky, swimming magnificently. It was much bigger than usual dragons as it exceeded them with hundreds of meters.

**[The Apocalypse Dragon and the True Red Dragon God Emperor…] **

"Great Red, The Dragon of Dragons… To have him appear in a place like this…" Tatsuya said as he stared at the large dragon that began to do a barrel roll on spot before opening his giant jaws.

"Great Red. It has been awhile."

A voice rang out close by as Tatsuya turned his attention to a black haired little girl wearing a one-piece dress as she stood there with her attention on Great Red.

"Who is that girl…..? She wasn't there before."

Tatsuya could hear Issei ask as Vali made a bitter smile after seeing her.

"-Ophis. She's the Ouroboros. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

Issei widened his eyes in shock as his attention turned from Vali back to the little girl, Ophis. Tatsuya watched her carefully as the little girl made a finger gun before shooting it at Great Red.

"I shall, definitely get my hands on silence."

Suddenly the sounds of wings flapping could be heard as Tatsuya glanced behind him to find Tannin and Azazel who most likely followed Ophis. Tatsuya was about to return his attention to Ophis when a voice called out to him.

"I heard you used Dragon Force, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya glanced back to find Tannin looking at him sternly but with a tint of worry in his eyes. Tatsuya sighed and smiled before returning to the front.

"Yea I did… Don't worry, I didn't go berserk this time."

"Try to refrain from using that power. Without Isreel's second jewel, you are unable to 100% control Dragon Force thus you have limited time before going insane."

"I know that Tannin… I will be fine." Tatsuya said reassuringly as Tannin hesitantly nodded before turning his attention to Ophis. Azazel summoned his spear of light as he pointed at Ophis.

"Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?"

"I will go home." Ophis said as she turned around to walk away.

"Wait! Ophis!" Tannin shouts as he spreads his wings in an attempt to stop her, only for Ophis to put on a creepy smile before glancing at Tatsuya.

"Tannin, Isreel. The Dragon Kings are gathering once again… This will turn interesting."

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at her words before watching her disappear from the area. Tatsuya let out a breath of air as he summoned his wings and glanced up at Tannin. Tannin, snapped out of his deep thought as he glanced at Tatsuya. Tatsuya looked away before flapping his wings as he sent himself into the air. His mind raced at Ophis's words.

_The Dragon Kings are gathering… What do you think, Isreel?_

**[… After centuries of seclusion from each other and due to recent events, the Dragon Kings could come together… Tiamat, Yu-Long, Vritra, Midgardsormr, Fafnir, Tannin… Guldrain and I…]**

_Vritra and Fafnir are sealed in Sacred Gears, Midgardsormr is sleeping and Yu-Long and Guldrain are missing… The only active ones are Tiamat, Tannin and you, Isreel, through me…_

**[Well it's useless if we think about it Tatsuya. For now we should see how things turn out]**

"Hmph… You are right" Tatsuya replied with a smirk as he pushed himself forward.

**Days later**

"How is she?"

[All right. We managed to gain a little bit more information about the strength of their forces as well as their recruitment process. She even told us where some of the bases of Father's Children are located so we sent some of our guys to check them out. However she was unable to tell us where their HQ is and what their main goals are]

"That's fine… At least we have a better understanding about them."

[Well, that's true… Tatsuya, are you sure it was a good idea to let her join the Cero?]

"It was a give and take deal. She tells us what she knows and I let her join the Cero. Besides she wanted to join anyway… Do you have a problem with my decision, Ignis?"

[No, not really. The other members like Liliana and my wife, Sena seem to have taken a liking to her… Besides, having more girls lets me have more opportunities to peak during baths]

"You know you shouldn't say things like that, Ignis… What if Sena heard you?"

[Don't worry. I doubt she-! Se-Se-Sena! How long where you standing!? N-No, wait. Hear me out!]

"Hehehe. Anyway I need to get going. Good luck."

[Huh!? Wa-Wait! Don't you dare hang-]

Tatsuya quickly hang up before Ignis could finish his sentence as he smirked to himself before walking out of the corner of the building. He made his way towards his race. He had signed up to the item-borrowing race for the fun of it as he headed for the start line.

**[Nervous?]**

_Hell no. I'm going to get first place for sure._

**[Kukuku. I'm not use to games like this but good luck, partner]**

_Hehehe. Thanks partner _Tatsuya mentally replied as he arrived at the start line. He spotted Irina as she waved at him before walking towards him.

"I'm not going to lose to you Tatsuya!"

"Hmph… I will get first place."

The two glared at each other before turning around with a smile on their face as they prepared for the run. Tatsuya glanced as he saw a couple of boxes laid out on a table in the course. The goal of the race is to run 250 meters to the box so you can draw a folded paper and find whatever is written on it and finish the run with it to the goal line.

Tatsuya turned his attention to the front as he stretches his arms and legs one last time as he concentrated his attention in front of him. He caught a glimpse of Raynare and Mittelt as they wave at him. Tatsuya smiles before waving back when he catches a glimpse of a man readying a blank gun as he points it in the air. Tatsuya exhales a breath before the blank shots fired into the air. At once Tatsuya zoomed past the other contestants with a speed faster than the average high school boy but not insanely fast. He glanced behind him to find Irina running close behind him as he smirked slightly before increasing his pace as he made his way towards the box. Cheers sounded from all around the course as some called out to the contestants to do their best.

Tatsuya reached the box a couple of seconds later as he shoved his hand down one of the boxes to draw a piece of paper out. He knew he shouldn't dwell on it too much so he quickly drew it and looked at its contents. Tatsuya's eyes widened with his mouth slightly open before he began to blink his eyes numerous times.

**[Kukukukukuku… Well this is getting interesting]**

… _You have go to be kidding me! _Tatsuya mentally yelled at the words written on the paper. Written down on the paper was the sentence 'Girlfriend or girl you like'. Tatsuya gripped the piece of paper with his left hand as his head swiveled around to where Mittelt and Raynare was standing. He quickly pushed himself towards the two as they looked on with confusion. He stops in front of the two as he held his hand out for Raynare.

"Yuuma-chan! Come with me now." Tatsuya asked as she blinked numerous times in confusion at his words. However suddenly she was snapped out of her state as Tatsuya grabbed onto her hand and began to run with her in tow. Raynare's cheeks brightened up but quickly focused on running as the two of them made their way towards the goal line. Tatsuya glanced over to find Irina grabbing Xenovia as the two began to run towards the finish line. His attention went towards Raynare who continued to run with a blush when suddenly she increased her grip. Tatsuya blushed slightly as he turned his attention back to the front, as the white tap of the goal line was visible up ahead. Before Irina could catch up, Tatsuya rushed past the goal line with Raynare in hand.

"Winner, Tatsuya Yukimura!"

The judge said as Tatsuya fist bumped the air in happiness as he made a V sign towards Irina who returned with a smile and a V sign.

"Thanks for the help, Yuuma-chan" Tatsuya said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had already let Raynare go when they passed the goal line but Raynare still continued to blush as she looked at him with a slight fidget.

"What did the paper say, Tatsuya-kun." Raynare asked as Tatsuya could feel his cheeks brighten up as he opened his left hand to show what it was written. Tatsuya looked away as Raynare read the contents carefully before blushing deeply. She looked up at an embarrass Tatsuya before smiling cutely as she stepped forward.

"Yuuma-chan, I'm-!"

Before Tatsuya could finish his sentence, Raynare planted a kiss on his cheeks before rushing past him back to her seat. Tatsuya stood there as he watched her walk away before smiling. He looked up at the sky with large grin before walking towards the spot where Raynare and Mittelt sat.

* * *

**Sorry for the really late post but here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! Things have been crazy and I seem to have injure my leg... I think the doctors said something about my ligament in my knee...? Anyway I have been watching a lot of new anime's. One I like is Kancolle or Kantai Collection. I even started to play the game. I might actually make a story in the near future so for those who haven't seen it, go watch it! It's pretty interesting. And for those who have watched it, send me a PM because I need your opinion about the direction I should take the story... Or maybe should I make a poll...? Well we will see. **

**Speaking of polls, I have decided that I will be making one shortly (like mid April) so that you guys, the readers and reviewers, can choose an idea that you like which will become the 3rd (maybe 4th) story that I write (Comes out in June after the IB Exams... Yuck). Of course I will make the choice's but I'm letting you guys choose what you want to see. More info coming soon so stayed tuned in!**

**Anyway, t****his is the last chapter of the 6th volume. We were able to see several members of the Cero (like Ignis and his epic chant. Seriously took 4 hours creating that chant alone) fight. All of them were really short due to time and because it could get really long and confusing... Don't worry! More individual battles will come out in later chapters especially in the original arcs that focus on the Cero. We also found out the name of the Sacred Gear that took Rias Gremory's Power of Destruction in the fight after Kokabiel... Woah it seems a long ways away...Oh and to those who are going to ask "Who is Guldrain?", well in 5th chapter of Life of a Warrior, I mention 4 Dragons that are stronger than the Two Heavenly Dragons. Three of them are Isreel, Ophis and Great Red. The final one is Guldrain, 'The Wandering Dragon'. He will be making an appearance soon so stayed tuned! **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I also would like to thank all of you for almost 60,000 views. I never expected to get this many views so thank you! I have already made chapter 26 but I will wait a few hours before uploading. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is the 26th Chapter of Life of a Warrior!**

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence – Issei POV**

[Fuhahahaha! This is finally your end! Chichiryuutei!]

[What! There is no way that this Chichiryuutei will lose to the Army of Darkness!]

Issei along with the Gremory Group, Irina, Azazel-sensei and Tatsuya was watching a video at the big hall located in the basement of the Hyoudou residence. They were watching a new tokusatsu film called 'Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon'. According to lots of people, it was a very popular hero show for kids that is currently airing. As the name goes, the show's main character was Issei, himself. However it wasn't like he was the one acting. The show used an actor of the same build and used CG to insert his face and alter it.

"…Apparently, it became very popular as soon as it was broadcast in the Underworld. The tokusatsu hero 'Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon'." Koneko-chan commented as she sat on his lap while swaying her tail. She is very knowledgeable about shows of the Underworld. Issei also knew that the show was very popular. It exceeded the viewing rates of 50% and became a monstrous show.

The story synopsis goes like this. The young devil who made a pact with a legendary dragon, Ise Gremory, is a hero who transforms to fight evil, which are the threats to the devils. The man who loves Oppai and fights for Oppai. He turns into the legendary Oppai dragon to defeat those who do evil deeds.

Today, he was watching the show for the first time and although he was happy, Issei felt embarrassed. He even heard that the House of Gremory has copyright over it and is making quite a huge profit from the 'Oppai Dragon'. They were even selling merchandise like a toy version of the 'Boosted Gear'. Issei was extremely impressed with it when it looked identical to the real Sacred Gear.

"The 'Boosted Gear Scale Mail which appears in this show is identical to the real thing. The skills used to recreate it are amazing." Kiba adds while eating popcorn as his eyes were glued to the screen.

[Here I come, you evil Kaijin! Tou! Dragon Kicccccccck!]

The 'Oppai Dragon', who is wearing the armor, used his special technique superbly on the Kaijin. Flashy special explosions were used as well.

Seconds later, the main character was in danger because of a special weapon the enemy used.

[Oppai Dragon! I have come!]

A voice called out as the heroine appeared who was Buchou wearing a dress. Obviously she wasn't the real thing, but an actress who has the same build as Buchou and her face altered.

[Switch-princess! With this, I can win!]

Oppai dragon then touched Switch-princess's breast. Issei was shocked and amazed as the main characters began to glow in red after touching the breasts to regain power. Although he was wondering if this was okay to show to children, he decided to leave that question in his mind.

"There is an Oppai dragon with Switch-princess on the good side. And when they are in a crisis, he turns into the invincible Oppai Dragon by touching Switch-princess's breast!" Azazel explained with enthusiasm when suddenly he was hit in head by paper fan from Buchou.

"…Excuse me, Azazel. I heard everything from Grayfia, you know? The one who sent the idea of S-Switch-princess to the data team for the house of Gremory was you right? Thanks to that, I…..I….." Buchou muttered as her cheeks flushed red as she seemed to suppress her anger.

"Who cares. I heard that since you started getting the support of the children, your popularity got higher, right?" Sensei replied while rubbing his head.

"…I won't be able to walk on the streets of the Underworld anymore." Buchou said with a smile as Issei agreed with her words. Azazel meanwhile sniggered slightly as if he was having fun, seeing them suffer.

"Azazel…"

Suddenly Azazel froze at an angrily aura directed at him. Issei turned to see Tatsuya glaring daggers with an extremely displeasured look. He had been invited to his home to see the show but has not been in a happy mood ever since the start of the show. The reason was because Tatsuya was also in the show 'Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon' as the 'Dragon Overlord, Alpha'. He was one of the main antagonists of the show and in the show; he looked like a white, almost light blue humanoid dragon. Apparently it was taken from his Dragon Force mode and he was quite displeased at it. Something about hurting his pride although Isreel, the dragon inside him was finding the show amusing unlike Issei's dragon.

**[Who cares now. After all, you and I are the Chichiryuutei…..]**

Issei looked down at his hand as he heard a sigh in grief. Ddraig, the legendary dragon was feeling like he didn't care about anything now. He was pretty shocked when Isreel said it was amusing.

_I'm sorry Ddraig, but I think it's fun, you know._

**[Yeah, I seriously never get bored when I'm with you… Fufufu, I will also be tagging along with you from now on after all… Kukuku…]**

Issei made a bitter smile at his tone. He knew he had to cheer him up later.

"But you know, I feel proud that my childhood friend is getting famous like this." Irina said energetically. She seemed to have taken a liking to the show.

"If I remember correctly, Ise-kun loved tokusatsu hero when he was a child. I also tagged along with him and we acted as heroes." Irina followed up as she did a transformation pose. Issei remembered the pose as the transformation pose of the hero he liked when he was a kid.

"Yeah that's right. Irina was a tomboy back then, and I remember you were quite naughty. And now, she is a bishoujo. You really can't predict a human's growth."

"Mou! Suddenly seducing me like that! So you seduced Rias-san and others like that…? Truly a frightening hidden power! I will 'fall'! I will 'fall' down to a Fallen Angel!"

Suddenly Irina's wings began to switch from white to black. Issei watched as if this was the moment when an Angel could become a Fallen Angel. He had heard that when Angel's lose to their desire, something serious would happen. Seeing this, Sensei laughs heartily.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I welcome the fallen. Plus, you are a direct subordinate of Michael. I will welcome you to the VIP seat."

"Nooooooo! The boss of the Fallen Angel's is encouraging me to fall! Michael-sama, please help meeeeeeeee!" Irina started to pray towards the sky with teary eyes.

"But it is my pride that Ise-san is famous."

"Yeah. It will be a good publicity for our group."

Issei turned his head to Asia and Xenovia who seem to be enjoying it. Suddenly he could feel something pressing into his back. When he turns around, Akeno-san's face appeared from behind his shoulder. She put her face on his shoulder and begins to whisper into his ear with a stimulating voice.

"Seducing Irina-chan is okay, but I'd be troubled if you don't keep your promise with me." she whispered as she rubbed her cheeks with his as Issei could feel her silky elastic skin. Asia pouted with displeasure while Buchou was twitching her eyes in annoyance. Koneko-chan meanwhile pinched his thigh silently.

"Promise?"

"The promise to go on a date with me. Remember that you said it to me during the battle against Diodora Astaroth?"

"Ah, I certainly did say that. So you remember?"

"Of course. …Are you telling me that was a lie…?" Akeno-san said with a sad expression and teary eyes.

"It w-wasn't a lie!" Issei answered as he had no reason to decline. After hearing his reply, Akeno-san hugged him tightly as she replied with a happy voice.

"I'm so happy! Then our date will be on our next day off. Ufufu, my first date with Ise-kun."

Issei replied with a silent smile but judging from the ways the other girls were glaring at him, he knew something might happen.

**Lunch – Tatsuya POV**

The sun shined high in the sky as Tatsuya covered his head with his shirt jacket, as he lay on the ground, fast asleep. During lunch hours, he would often stay relaxing or take a nap on the roof. It was his go to place after a boring and bothersome day. Besides he prefers the peace and quiet instead of loud and quiet. Sadly it contradicts with his loud job of fighting hundreds of enemy's and doing the underground, dirty work for other factions.

Suddenly the door opened violently as it knocked Tatsuya awake from sleep. He opened his sleepy eyes slightly as he shuffled in annoyance before trying to knock himself once again. Suddenly footsteps made its way towards before stopping in front of him.

The light, which was blocked by the jacket suddenly, shone into his eyes as he lifted his right arm to block the light. He glanced up to find Raynare, puffing her cheeks with a small pout as she looked down at Tatsuya who groggily lifted himself up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Yuuma-chan" Tatsuya said sleepily when he saw Raynare twitched her eyes slightly before pulling his cheeks in annoyance.

"You disappeared when I was about to talk to you and I find you sleeping here… You might get sick, Tatsuya-kun."

"Itai, Yuuma-chan." Tatsuya replied before she finally let go as before looking away. Tatsuya stared at her before turning to the door to see Murayama, Katase and Mittelt standing there as they slowly made their way towards the two of them. Katase and Murayama had a slight smirk written on their face while Mittelt had glared at him with a look of displeasure.

"You two have gotten closer ever since the Sports Day" Katase remarked as she began to slowly sit down once getting near them.

"Yeah that's true. Did something happen?" Murayama asked as she looked at the two of them. Tatsuya looked on without a change in expression as he glanced up at Raynare who was blushing deep crimson while fidgeting slightly. Tatsuya inwardly sighed, as she seemed to have reacted to her friend's words. Every since the Sports Day, she had been looking at him more often and has started to blush more frequently. Her actions towards have increased drastically as she had begun giving morning kisses on the cheek almost everyday.

He could feel an extremely displeasured aura directed at the two of them as he glanced to the other side to see Mittelt looking really annoyed. Tatsuya sighed as he opened the lunch he brought as he pulled out an octopus shaped mini wiener before bringing closer to Mittelt. She looked at the wiener and then back to Tatsuya before blushing as she opened her mouth happily. Murayama and Katase looked on in jealousy while Raynare pouted slightly before shuffling herself closer to Tatsuya, much to the annoyance of others. Tatsuya was in the process of grabbing a tamagoyaki when something popped into his head.

"That reminds me. It's almost the school trip. We need to decide on our group. If I recall, we are going to Kyoto." Tatsuya remarked as the other stopped eating for a second.

"Kyoto… I've never been there before… Have you two been there, Murayama-san, Katase-san." asked Raynare.

"No we haven't. We are actually pretty existed to go."

"Kiyomizu-dera! And Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji! I can't wait to go and see them!"

Murayama and Katase said with a gleam in their eyes. Tatsuya smiled slightly at their behavior, as they seemed to catch his smile since they began to pout with a blush.

"Mouuu, you are making fun of us Tatsuya-kun!"

"That's right!"

Tatsuya raised his hands in defeat as the five of them began to laugh to themselves. Tatsuya always loved peaceful times like this but knew that these were the times when something bad happens.

"Well anyway, do you three want to travel in a group of four when walking around town? I've been there before numerous times so I can show you around." Tatsuya replied as the other girls minus Mittelt widened their eyes with gleam as they nodded their head. The three of them began to talk amongst themselves to create some sort of schedule as Mittelt looked on with a smile. Tatsuya meanwhile stared into the sky when Isreel's voice erupted in his head.

**[You are tense. What's wrong?]**

_I feel something. A strong power heading this way and I'm not liking it. _

**[****You are overthinking Tatsuya. Calm down and relax] **

_I hope so Isreel, I hope so._

**Abandoned factory**

The sun had already set as the sky was slowly getting darker and darker as the members of the ORC stood in front of an abandoned factory in the outskirts of town. They could feel several hostile presences from within the dark factory. Tatsuya stood several meters behind them with the four Fallen Angels standing near him as he waited for the signal to enter. Although he was a temporary member of the ORC, he was still asked to come with them to operations such as this. He glanced over at Rias who nodded her head to all the others.

Just as they were about to enter together, Tatsuya widened his eyes as he clicked his tongue before turning around. The other members could feel a presence coming from behind them as they turned around to see abnormal black shadow like things taken a human shape surrounding the area. The other members widened their eyes at the sheer number of enemies.

With a smirk written on his face, Tatsuya took a couple steps forward as he glanced back to the other members.

"Head inside, all of you. I will deal with them."

The other members nodded their head as they made their way inside. However he noticed the Fallen Angels standing behind him with their spears on hand.

"We aren't going to let you take all the glory Tatsuya." Dohnaseek said with a smirk as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Tatsuya stared at them before looking back to the front.

"As you wish… Just make sure you can keep up with my orders." Tatsuya said as his eyes scanned the area from one end to the next. He had guessed that there was about two hundred of those shadow monsters. However what he was more interested in was the five men standing behind them. He briefly closed his eyes as he scanned their 'ki'. Tatsuya clicked his tongue, as they were all humans with Sacred Gears.

_Khaos Brigade… Hero Faction…_

**[Lately that's the only enemy that we have been facing…]**

_Yeah and it's getting to the point of annoyance… _Tatsuya muttered in his mind before glancing behind him.

"Dohnaseek, take point. Kala-chan, take left wing and Raynare, take the right. Mittelt and I will provide support and long range. Mittelt, get the Sacred Gear scanner ready." Tatsuya commanded as the members nodded before getting into the said positions. Mittelt fished out a special scanner created by Azazel to scan and identify Sacred Gears, their powers and weaknesses.

"For once, he creates something useful… -! Here they come!" Tatsuya muttered before he noticed the enemies making their way towards them. Tatsuya swung his right arm above his head in an arch shape as numerous magic circles appeared above, all colored in yellowish orange.

"Norse Magic: Burst: Lightning Bolt!"

Lightning bolts appeared from the circles as it began to randomly strike the numerous abnormal creatures. If it missed them, then the Fallen Angels who were throwing their spears or slashing them with their light swords could finish them off. Tatsuya smirked quietly as he noticed a change in movement on the right wing. He glanced to see an overwhelming number of abnormal creatures heading to that side. Bringing both arms behind his head, he dashed forward to aid Raynare while summoning twin swords that placed themselves on his back. He drew the large sword from his back as he swung it vertical against the abnormal shadows. The sword smashed threw their guard as it cut the shadows in front of him in half.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

"I thought you needed some help… It's been a while since I used these two… Tizona. Colada."

Tatsuya held out Tizona in front of him while keep Colada in his sheath. Both swords were long swords but what made them different from each other were the hilts. Tizona had a circular pommel with a crescent moon shaped cross guard. Colada on the other hand was more decorated with a bigger circular pommel with a metal knuckle bow extending from the pommel to cross guard protecting the hand.

The abnormal shadows began to slowly back away in fear from the immense aura leaking form the unsheathed Tizona. Tatsuya smirked before charging forward, cutting and hacking at the shadows who could not defend in time due to fear. Suddenly he felt a presence from his left side as he grabbed Colada with his free left hand. He unsheathed quickly before slamming it down as it collided with two swords of his opponent. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as their swords rattle from the impact when suddenly one sword began to light up in flame while the other began to freeze from the ice. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he swung his other sword to break contact as the man deftly ducked the slash before both of them backing away.

However Tatsuya had not time to relax as he could see two men shooting red light arrows, heading towards him from a bow made from red light. Tatsuya stabbed the swords into the ground before inhaling a huge breath of air and exhaling a large stream of ice. The light arrows however changed direction mid flight and managed to evade the stream while the icy stream headed straight for the two men only for it to be blocked and consumed by a different man into an orb. He then split the magic into several creatures around them who either turned to ice or bulked in size.

Tatsuya could only click his tongue in annoyance as he dodges the light arrows before landing near Mittelt who still was holding onto the scanner. Tatsuya glanced over to Dohnaseek who seemed to have a problem dealing with the enemies in front of him due to a barrier created by a man holding a shield made from tree bark.

"I've got the data!" Mittelt exclaimed as everyone around opened their ears for her information while concentrating in attacking their enemies.

"The sword user has the element attack type Sacred Gear [Opposite Element], those two have the light attack type Sacred Gear [Sterling Red], the shield one has the defensive barrier type Sacred Gear [Wooden Fortress] and the finally that man has energy type Sacred Gear [Split Energy]!" Mittelt exclaimed as she pointed to each of the members. Tatsuya's eyes followed her finger pointing to each member. Tatsuya smirked after knowing their names, as most of them were common Sacred Gears. Tatsuya prepared his swords as he called out to Raynare.

"Raynare! Switch! Go help out Kala-chan! Mittelt, aid Dohnaseek."

Raynare and Mittelt both nodded as Raynare flapped her wings towards Kalawarner and Mittelt rushed forward with a light sword in hand while Tatsuya charged to the right wing and slash a few shadows before he took a battle stance in the remaining enemies. Besides the Sacred Gear users, there were still a number of shadows left. However Tatsuya knew they wouldn't be a problem as the Fallen Angels were strong enough to deal with them. His goal was the Sacred Gear users.

"I will take you all on" Tatsuya said with a smirk as he pointed his two swords at the four users who stood in front of him.

"Hmph! Arrogant fool! We, Hero's, will crush monsters like you!" the [Opposite Element] user said as he charged forward with one sword crackling with lightning while the other sword was covered in dirt. The man pointed his lightning sword forward as it shot out lightning bolts at Tatsuya. However Tatsuya easily sidestepped to dodge them as he dashed forward from the man. However the man followed up the attack by plunging his earth sword into the ground as earth spikes erupted from the ground. However Tatsuya swung his sword as the spikes shattered into dirt.

Tatsuya continued to dash forward before slamming his two swords into the [Opposite Element] user. However the two quickly break away as Tatsuya dodges more light arrows that were aimed for him. Tatsuya pointed Tizona at the [Sterling Red] users before several magic circles appear as it shot ice spikes. However the spikes were quickly absorbed by the orb of the [Split Energy] user who then sent it them into the [Opposite Element] user who powered one sword with an ice strike as he swung it down to attack Tatsuya.

However Tatsuya instinctively dodge the strike before rushing forward at the swordsman before delivering another powerful strike.

"Tatsuya-sama! Look out!"

Mittelt's voice rang out behind him as he glanced around to see the man with the shield charging for him as if he was going to slam the shield into him. Tatsuya clicked his tongue once again before he summoned a wall of ice to one side as the shield user smashed into the wall of ice.

Tatsuya used that opening to jump back to get some distance between the Sacred Gear users.

"Are you alright Tatsuya-sama?" Mittelt asked in concern as she crouched next to him. Tatsuya nodded his head as he stood up before glancing behind him. He noticed that only a couple of abnormal shadows were left, allowing Mittelt to come over to him. He also sensed that the ORC inside the factory are almost finishing up their battle.

**[Looks like they are wrapping up… Should we finish this partner?]**

"Yeah… We would look uncool if we can't finish of these Sacred Gear users." Tatsuya replied with a smirk as he sheathed both swords before they vanished. Tatsuya then raised his hand into the air as if he was calling out for another sword. A golden double edge blade appeared in his hand as its golden aura radiated around Tatsuya's arm. The Sacred Gear users took a step back as they widened their eyes at the sword.

"Excalibur…" Mittelt muttered as she remember the sword he used to defeat Kokabiel. Tatsuya smiled at Mittelt for remember before pointing the sword in front of him.

"This sword will finish you all off."

"Don't fuck around!" one [Sterling Red] user cried as he and his partner began to shoot more arrows at him. However as the arrows made his way towards him, Tatsuya just stood there casually before swinging his sword horizontally. The destructive aura of the sword crushed the light arrows as the Hero Faction members widened their eyes in shock.

What was more surprising to them was that the destructive wave was still coming at them with immense speed. The [Split Energy] user went in front of the others as he extended his orb to try to absorb the massive aura. However the massive aura should no signs of decreasing in size or power as it exploded, sending the orb user into stonewalls with a smack.

The members had no time to react as Tatsuya rapidly disappeared from their sight before reappearing in front of the [Sterling Red] users as he lifted the sword in front of them. The sword began to glow with an eerie aura.

"Sleep…" Tatsuya muttered as their eyes blanked out before slumping forward, having been caught by the illusions of the sword.

"You bastard!" the [Opposite Element] user bellowed as he charged forward with one sword lit in flames while the other was covered in frozen ice. However Tatsuya charged with immense speed as he lifted his sword to slam it into his opponent in front of him. However, his slash was blocked by a large barrier created by the [Wooden Fortress] user as he stood in front of Tatsuya.

Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance before disappearing like a mist in the night. The two remaining Sacred Gears looked frantically when suddenly Tatsuya reappeared as he slammed his touki induced left fist into the left side of the [Wooden Fortress] user as he spat blood and sent crashing into stonewalls.

The swordsman swung his sword at Tatsuya who swung his Excalibur at the same time. Their swords impacted but the sheer destructive power of the Excalibur managed crack the sword into many pieces. Tatsuya then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the face as the man coughed up blood before once was sent flying into stones.

Tatsuya took a breath before he vanished his Excalibur. He glanced behind him to see the Fallen Angels staring at him with amazed expressions as he smiled to them before he pointed at them.

"We should maybe tie them up and send them to Underworld…" Tatsuya said as the others nodded before making their ways towards the enemy's fainted bodies to tie up and send to the Underworld. However Tatsuya knew that it was futile as their memories with the Hero Faction were all erased by the time they arrive at the Underworld. Even Sena or Black, two members of the Cero skilled with intelligence gathering and interrogation, were unable to gain any information from them even after probing their minds. Tatsuya sighed as he stared into the night sky.

_Something isn't right…_

**[What do you mean Tatsuya?]**

_The way they fight… It's too unorganized. It's been like what? The 20__th__ time they attacked us and they are still using the same tactics…_

**[Now that I think about it, that's true… It's like they are doing some sort of experiment…] **

_An experiment… The only thing I can come up with that is related to Sacred Gears is that they are sending Sacred Gear users to reach Balance Breaker._

**[Tatsuya, it isn't too good to assume. We have too little information about them…]**

_I know, I know. I'm not going to make a conclusion but we can assume that it's highly likely. _

**[If that's the case then things have gotten hectic…]**

_You can say that again… And I fear that something big is coming… _Tatsuya mentally replied as his hair fluttered in the wind with his eyes staring into the bright moon that shined in the sky high above him.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! This is the start of the 7th volume with a scene with Katase and Murayama since we haven't seen them for a while. We also have a battle scene with the Hero Faction. By the way the Sacred Gears are my originals so I will leave a brief description below for those who are curious: **

**Opposite Element: An element attack Sacred Gear, it creates two opposite elements that the user can use at one time to attack.**

**Wooden Fortress: Defensive Sacred Gear with the ability to produce barriers. **

**Sterling Red: The red colored version of the canon Sacred Gear Sterling Blue and Sterling Green.**

**Split Energy: A energy type Sacred Gear that allows the user to split attacks to different enemies to either power them up or to try to deviate attacks.**

**Now to answer Anime PJ's question: The last two members of Tatsuya's harem will come out in an original story after this volume. (I might even add a third member. Not sure yet but if I do then it will be a preexisting member of the Cero)**

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Next I will update the long awaited Existence! For those who are also reading that story too, the next chapter will be very interesting with Lucius's adopted mother appearing! We all know who that is if you read that story ;) **


	28. Chapter 27

**Here is the 27th chapter of Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**Hyoudou Residence – Issei POV**

"Hohoho, so I have come to visit." laughed Odin, the old geezer of the North. Currently all of them including the members of the ORC and Azazel-sensei were in the VIP room located in the highest floor of the Hyoudou residence. Apparently he had business in Japan and decided to visit this town since it was controlled by the Three Great Power's and would be much safer than other places. Issei gulped down some spit at having a god visit his house.

The date Issei had with Akeno-san was cancelled as expected. They had to reunite with Buchou and the others who were tailing and him and return home, bringing the geezer with them. Akeno-san was disappointed but she was more troubled meeting her father. She is still visibly upset about it as she had stopped smiling.

Akeno-san's father, Baraqiel-san is also there but she won't even look at him.

Issei turned his attention to Baraqiel-san. He was a middle-aged man with black hair, a matching beard and a muscular body. He had heard from Sensei that he was a warrior type man who was also very serious. He had heard that he is on par with Sensei and in terms of attack power alone; he is the strongest among the Fallen Angels.

"Here is your tea."

Buchou served Odin some tea while smiling.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge~. That one is also huge~." The geezer said as he looked at Buchou and Akeno-san's breasts with lecherous eyes.

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama! Besides what would your grandson say if he saw this."

Odin's escort, a silvered hair Valkyrie hits Odin's head with a fan. Odin begins to massage his head with his eyes half opened.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all." Rossweisse-san greeted the members present. Since she wasn't wearing her armor, she looks quite different but beautiful nonetheless.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'."

The Geezer gave them extra information with a lecherous face as Rossweisse-san starts to panic a lot.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriennnnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn! Sob!" Rossweisse-san cries as she fell on her knees and began smacking the floor. Issei stared at her, as he was shocked at huge gap between her personalities. He thought she was more of a cool beauty instead of being this sensitive about her not having a boyfriend.

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is also having a hard time. Even if there are those with looks, they are mostly those who don't have great capabilities. Lately the number of heroes have decreased thus the Valkyrie squad has been minimized because of the lack of funds, so even this one was having a hard time until before she became my escort." the Geezer said while nodding his head.

Sensei then says it while laughing at the conversation.

"During the time when Geezer will be staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be his guard. Baraqiel is a back up support member from the Fallen Angels. I'm also busy lately, so I can only stay here a couple of times. During then, Baraqiel would be looking after all of you in my place." Sensei said with laugh as he pointed towards Baraqiel.

"I look forward to working with you all." Baraqiel-san introduced himself quickly. Azazel-sensei turned his attention to Odin and was about to speak when suddenly a powerful aura could be felt heading this way. It was an aura not of killing intent but anger. However one thing was surprising to all of the members present was that it was a familiar aura, an aura they had felt before.

"-! Hohoho… Looks like he found out…"

"You didn't tell him?" Azazel asked as Odin shrugged. Just as Issei was to ask the two of them what they were talking about, a familiar white magic circle appeared in the room. The ORC members widened their eyes in realization when out from the magic circle appeared Tatsuya, grandson of Amaterasu and possessor of Isreel, the 'Ice Storm Dragon'. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at Odin with a scowl on his face. His body radiated with the aura of annoyances as he began taking heavy steps towards Odin while the other members watched on. Once Tatsuya was in front of Odin, he crossed his arms as he glared down at the smiling old man.

"What are you doing here, you shitty geezer?"

"Oh, Tatsuya. Long time no see, my grandson." Odin said calmly as Tatsuya twitched his eyes as he brought his right arm forward and yanked his ear.

"Tatsuya. Itai, it's hurts. "

"I told you to tell me whenever you coming yet you decided to come to Japan early without telling me… If Amaterasu-sama heard this then she would not be pleased…" Tatsuya said with an exhausted sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while he released Odin who began to rub his ear. Tatsuya turned his attention to the others in the room as he did a quick scan of the members. He stopped short when he spotted Baraqiel who was quietly watching him.

"Baraqiel-san… Long time no see."

"Tatsuya… I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well sometimes things like this happen."

Tatsuya and Baraqiel exchanged a quick greeting as the rest of the members including Akeno-san looked on with curiosity. It seemed like the two of them had a lot of a past between the two of them. They watched Tatsuya turning his head to the Valkyrie on the floor as she was still smacking the floor, unaware that he had entered the room. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at the Valkyrie when suddenly he immediately widened his eyes as he pointed at her.

"Ro-Ro-Rose!?" Tatsuya exclaimed as the Valkyrie froze before she swiveled her head up to Tatsuya. Her teary eyes suddenly widened as her cheeks flushed in bright red.

"Ta-Tatsu-chan…!?"

"What are you-!"

"Tatsu-chan!"

Before Tatsuya could ask anything, he was interrupted by the body of Rose slamming into him. Her soft white skin could be felt from all over his body. Her large, plump breasts smashed into his chest as his cheeks blushed in contact. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as if she wants to feel safe. Tatsuya mentally shook his embarrassment away as he returned the hug with a small smile.

"Hohoho. Interesting"

Odin's laugh interrupted the moment as Rossweisse quickly jumped out his chest with her face red in embarrassment. Tatsuya looked at her as she seemed to have her mind race to find an excuse.

"O-O-Odin-sama! This is! Ummm… I can explain!"

"Hohoho. It's fine. I understand… I see… So she likes my grandson. Hohoho" Odin laughed as Rossweisse clamped her mouth shut before looking down with massive blush. Tatsuya smiled before turning to face the geezer.

"What's Rose doing here?"

"She is my escort Valkyrie, Ingvar."

"Escort Valkyrie huh… Well that Rose became a Valkyrie and an escort of a god. As expected of you, Rose." Tatsuya complimented with a smile as Rose smiled sheepishly with blush. Issei meanwhile cocked his head to the side at the name Odin called Tatsuya with as he watched Tatsuya who then exhaled a quick breath to calm down before returning his attention once again to Odin with serious eyes. The room, which was lively instantly chilled at his serious aura.

"So Geezer… why did you come at an earlier time? If I recall, the date of your formal arrival should have been a few days ahead. You are here to conduct a formal meeting with the Shinto Faction with Sirzechs and Michael as the middleman. Azazel was going to sit with you."

"That's about right. Back home in Asgard, there is a bit of trouble… Actually there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. So I thought I should move things faster before he does something. The Shinto Faction… until now, we were basically unsociable to each other and we didn't have any connections." Geezer sighed as he stroked his long white beard.

"When you mean trouble, do you mean that you have the Vanir after your head?"

"I doubt that Azazel. I know many of the Vanir and most of them want peace."

"I wouldn't worry about the Vanir… Well, there is no pointing discussing it. By the way, Azazel-boy. It seems like the Khaos Brigade are increasing the number of those who can use Balance Breaker. Scary it is. But I heard that those are a rare phenomenon?" Odin asked as all the ORC members widened their eyes and looked at each other. Like they thought, the reason why they had Sacred Gears users fight against each faction was to make them reach Balance Breaker.

"Yeah, they are rare but there is some idiot who used the quickest, yet the most scary and easiest way by force to make it happen. This is something that one who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gear would at least think of but it is something no one would do because other factions would criticize you."

"What is that method?" Issei asked as Tatsuya stepped forward to answer his question.

"Basically abducted Sacred Gear users by force, brainwash them and then send them to areas where strong foes reside in. Continue doing that until you have someone who reaches Balance Breaker and when they reach it, you summon them back by force through a magic circle."

"These are things no faction can do even if they thought about it. If I, who is in an alliance with Angels and Devils and do the same thing at crucial locations, that will signal the start of a war. So no one wishes for that but they are able to do it since they are terrorists." Azazel-sensei followed up as Issei nodded his head in understanding. In a nutshell, if someone was to treat Sacred Gear possessors like that then the other factions would prosecute you. Issei suddenly froze in mid thought as he pointed to himself before turning to Sensei. He remembered he was chased by a monstrous dragon during summer holiday.

"Your face is saying that you reached Balance Breaker in such a way, Ise."

"Of course I have, Sensei."

"But you are a devil. You are tougher than a human you know?"

"Even so, I almost died!"

"Aaah, well, it doesn't matter since it's you."

"Aah! You try to settle the problem like that~! You are cruel, Sensei!" Issei cried out at this unequal treatment.

"Either way, it's the Khaos Brigade's way to abduct humans like that and brainwash them to make them reach Balance Breaker."

"What kind of people does those kinds of thing?" Issei asked once again as Sensei continues to answer his question.

"The core Hero faction members are the gathering of the great legendary heroes. Their physical bodies are on par with Devils and Angels. They also possess Sacred Gears and legendary weapons. On top of that, they have reached Balance Breaker, even have a few Longinus which can even slay a God. From the reports, Hero faction has a strong will not to lay their hands on Ophis's snakes, so in terms of their power, it still is unknown."

"The problem now is what are they going to do by increasing those who can use Balance Breaker." Odin added while sipping some green tea. Issei was shocked that he wasn't even putting a serious face when he said that. Tatsuya, who listened quietly just sighed, as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Well, it's still being investigated, so nothing will happen even if we discuss it here. Geezer, are there any places you want to go?" Sensei asked the geezer as he began to move his fingers with a lecherous face while Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose in further annoyance.

"I sure want to go to an Oppai pub!"

"Haha, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in this town for VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

"Uhohoho! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big-breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you know how to untie their obi? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

"I can't wait for it~ I can't wait for it indeed~!"

The two of them now heated up with the talk of breasts leaves the room immediately. Issei couldn't believe that such a lecherous governor and lecherous geezer was the leader of their respective groups. Issei turned to see Buchou twitching her eyebrows while placing her hand on her forehead.

"Odin-sama! I..I'm also going!"

Rossweisse-san follows after them but not before shooting a glance at Tatsuya's direction.

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel is with me. Besides I'm sure you want to be with my precious grandson."

"I-I am your escort! Therefore I must follow you!"

All of the members present including Baraqiel-san sighed at the pervertedness of the leaders.

"Well… I better go back home… I need to inform Amaterasu-sama of this…" Tatsuya said as he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Hey Yukimura. I want to ask you something." Issei called out as Tatsuya stopped in his tracks before glancing back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why did the Geezer call you grandson and used the name... 'Ingvar'?"

"Ohh… Ingvar is my Norse name and that shitty Geezer is my grandfather on my father's side."

Issei nodded his head in understanding as he turned to face the others who stared at Tatsuya with wide eyes. Issei looked on in confusion when his mind froze.

_Wait… Did he say… grandfather!? _Issei thought as he turned his swiveled his head quickly like a lightning bolt.

"Wait… grandfather?"

"Yeah. Odin, the Chief of the Norse Gods is my other grandfather."

" " " " " " " " "E-E-EEEEEEEEEHH!?" " " " " " " " "

"… Tastuya-senpai's other grandfather is Odin…"

"… I feel like I know someone who is truly amazing"

"… This is unexpected"

The members commented out loud at this revelation as Tatsuya scratched his cheeks in embarrassment.

"So, Tatsuya. You are the grandson of both Amaterasu and Odin, an ice Dragon with the 'Ice Storm Dragon' residing in you and the leader of the infamous 'Cero'…? What else are you hiding?" Buchou asked with curiosity and a sigh as Tatsuya smirked.

"A lot more than you think." Tatsuya said as he left the room with a wave.

**Days later – Tatsuya POV**

Darkness. Black. No light except from the stars high above illuminated the dark night. Tatsuya sighed as pressed onward, his hands shoved in his pants pocket as he elegantly glided in the night sky using wind magic. He glanced behind him as the eight legged warhorse, Sleipnir, galloped in the dark night. It pushed a large wagon that carried members of the ORC, Azazel, Rose and Odin. Surrounding the wagon was Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Baraqiel as guards and the vanguard if terrorists show up. IT was unfortunate that Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Raynare were currently on a mission assigned to them by the Grigori and would not be back for a while.

Unlike the members of the ORC who were assigned to guard him, Tatsuya had volunteered to guard the geezer not only because he was the leader of the faction he partly belongs but because he was one of the few members of his family left.

Tatsuya turned his attention to the front as his mind raced at the events that happened for the last few days. They have all of been dragged to various places in Japan thanks to Sleipnir. They had gone to a Kyabakura in a metropolitan area, amusement parks and sushi restaurants as well as meeting Geisha girls and going to Oppai Pubs like the typical perverted Geezer. Tatsuya felt sorry for the other members for his grandfather's attitude. He had remembered most of their exhausted expression before getting into the wagon.

"Odin-sama! It's almost time for the meeting with the Shinto Gods of Japan, so please lose that mindset of being on vacation. At this rate you will be yelled at by others when we return to Asgard."

"Geez, you are a woman who doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? That's why you can't even get a single man. I can give you Tatsuya to help you with that."

"Wh-What are you saying Odin-sama! I can't ask Tatsu-chan to do that! Besides this has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not s-single because I want to be!"

Tatsuya chuckled at the conversation between Rossweisse and his grandfather. She was being the escort of Odin, one of the most tiring Norse Gods to be around. Personally he would have had her escort Thor, god of lightning or Tyr, god of Law. He made a quick mental to give her some sort of present for her good work and for taking care of his idiot grandfather.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared ahead of them as it was trying to stop them. The magic circle was of Norse design as he narrowed his eyes at how it might be. His mind raced at the possible Norse gods that would attack when one name stuck out from the rest of them. Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance as the horse behind him neighed and cried to a halt.

**[Tatsuya! You don't think it's him…! If it is, this isn't good!]**

_No need to tell me. Destroy the first four of the Draupnir rings now._

**[-! You sure you want that?]**

_If I were going to fight on par with that crazy god then I would have to use the superior magic of the Norse._

**[… Got it. I'm breaking the first four rings] **

Isreel replied albeit with slight hesitation as Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were in battle positions with Baraqiel positioned in the center. He glanced back to see the other members looking out of the window before turning around.

In front of him stood a young looking man, floating in mid air. He wore Norse robes colored in a dark black. His eye was gleaming with arrogance and with a slight evil tint. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes further and mentally clicked his tongue. The man lifted his robes as he smirked before talking mightily.

"Good evening all! I am the Evil God of the Norse! Loki!"

_So this is the trouble the geezer had… Sadly, I expected this… _Tatsuya mentally thought as he could feel the wind brushing into him as Azazel flapped his wings stood near him.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief God of Norse Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?" Azazel asks calmly with respect towards Loki who just crossed his arms as he stood in front of them.

"Our chief God left our organization to get in touch with other puny factions, which is very painful to endure."

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki." Azazel said with his mixed in anger and hatred. Tatsuya glanced at him as he was scowling at the God in front of them. Tatsuya knew Azazel was a peace-loving guy so he did seem to hate who disturb the peace. Finally recognizing whom he was talking to, Loki laughs with glee and enjoyment.

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the fallen angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. –Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment."

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"…..There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible." Azazel replies while scratching his head.

"Either way, it is a problem for the chief God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Shinto. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok". –What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly." Azazel asked as he pointed at Loki who shrugged his shoulders before replying without care.

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. –I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this."

"…So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the Norse carries, huh."

Both Azazel and Tatsuya glance back towards the wagon as the geezer got out of the wagon with Rossweisse. He activated a magic circle under his feet as he moves in the air like he is walking through air with the magic circle following him.

"Hmm. There are still hardheaded people so there are fools like this one who come out like this." Odin said while stroking his white beard.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief God! That is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!" Rossweisse, now wearing her Valkyrie armor pleaded with Loki but he ignored her reason.

"A mere battle maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our world?"

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about the Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out messengers." Odin replied calmly as Loki smirked.

"…I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. –Let's have a display of powers here then."

Loki's body began to radiate as a layer of silver aura outlined his body. His hostility aimed towards the Odin. All the members present shivered from the hostility radiated by Loki. Tatsuya smirked as he followed suit by radiating his body with the same silver aura. Loki cocked his eyebrows before turning his attention to Tatsuya before smirking.

"Oh? Well, isn't it Ingvar? I didn't expect to see you, the abomination of the Norse to be here."

"I also didn't expect you to come all the way to the Far East, Loki. I'm sorry to inform you but I'm gonna have to stop you."

"You? Stop me? Don't be foolish Ingvar. An abomination such as yourself will not stop a true Norse God."

"I will have you know that my grandfather is the Chief of the Norse Gods. So don't think I'm an easy target to beat." Tatsuya replied with a smirk as he pointed his hostility towards Loki who calmly stared at Tatsuya and back to Odin. Suddenly a wave of yellow energy hits Loki as smoke covers his body. Tatsuya swiveled his eye to one side to see Xenovia with her Durandal in hand as it leaked a massive amount of aura.

"Victory goes to one who makes the first move." Xenovia said calmly as Tatsuya sighed at her recklessness. However seeing the opportunity, Tatsuya summoned a small magic circle around his right index finger as he began to inscribe word in the air before summoning magic circle on his left side as he embedded the two together. At the same time, he inscribed a different word as he embedded into his legs.

The dust cleared as Loki stood there as if nothing happened.

"Holy-sword huh. It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze."

Kiba creates a holy demonic sword in his hand while Irina also creates a sword of light in her hand.

"Fuhaha! Futile! Even if I look like this, I'm a God. A mere attack from a devil and angel is nothing." Loki laughs as he pointed his hand forward. Tatsuya clicked his tongue at the pressure build up in Loki's hand.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The sound of Issei's countdown being completed echoed the entire area as a red aura envelops around him before shaping into armor. Tatsuya glanced back as Issei's boosters ignited as he propelled himself forward. Issei reeled his fist back and tried to punch him however it misses his nose as Loki dodges it elegantly.

"-Oh. That's right. I forgot that the Sekiryuutei was also here. You have quite some power on you."

Loki pointed the glowing particles of light in his hand as he pointed at Issei. However before it could be shot out, Tatsuya appeared in front of him with a flame sword in hand. He slashed down at the glowing particles as it cleaved in two before exploding in front of them. Explosive winds from the explosion spew forth as it collides into all the members present.

It took a couple seconds to clear the dust as the two figures appeared in front of them. Tatsuya stood in front of them with a magic circle engraved with strange letter in front of him while a sword made from fire in his right hand. Loki on the other hand had smoke dissipate from his hand as he glanced down at his hand with a smile.

"… Interesting. You embed the 'Shield' rune into a magic circle, at the same time embedding the 'Speed' rune into your legs to increase your speed and you attacked me with the 1 seal spell, Flame Sword of Sutr… I see you are better with Norse magic. This is truly amusing. Fuhahaha!"

"Why thank you Loki. Shall we continue?" Tatsuya asked as Loki surveyed the area before turning his attention to Odin.

"Two leaders of the Fallen Angels, an Angel, many devils and to top that off with the Sekiryuutei and your own grandson. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all."

Loki nods at the geezer's words and made an even bigger smirk.

"Very well. Then I will call it." Loki says as he begins to spread his robe before proclaiming loudly.

"Come out! My adorable son!"

Tatsuya widened his eyes at his words as a rift is created in the air.

_Shit! _Tatsuya mentally cursed as out from the distorted space appeared an ash grey wolf around 10 meters in size. Its yellow eyes surveyed the room as if it pierced through all the members present. Tatsuya could feel sweat drip from his brow as he could sense its killing intent while his mind was screaming him to run and avoid the wolf at all cost. He knew the other members were also feeling the pressure given off by this monstrous wolf.

**[Of all the things that could happen, this was the last thing I expected…]**

Isreel mentally stated as Tatsuya couldn't help but agree. Of all the things that could happen, this monster had to show itself.

"This is bad….. You guys, don't lay your fingers on that giant wolf! Ise, keep your distance from it!" Azazel's hasted voice rang out in battlefield. His tone mixed with fear and concern. He obviously knew that it was becoming a dangerous battle.

Preparing for the worst, Tatsuya forcefully broke two more rings to unlock more of his Norse power as he knew he was going to need it.

"Sensei! That wolf, what on earth is that?" Issei asks as he pointed at the wolf.

"Hyoudou, everyone. That wolf is Fenrir! If you don't stand back, then you are going to die!" Tatsuya shouted at the other members as everyone except Issei became shocked from his words but also at the same time, understood the reasons for their trembles.

"Fenrir! Impossible, in a place like this!"

"…This is certainly bad."

Kiba and Rias immediately understood what Tatsuya was talking about and were quickly on high alert.

"Ise! That is one of the worst and strongest creatures! It has the fangs, which can kill a God! If you get bitten by it, even that armour won't last!" Rias explained as Issei swiveled his head towards his beloved master with eyes popping out. Tatsuya gritted his teeth as his narrowed at Loki and Fenrir. Loki however smiles at Fenrir as he begins to pet the large wolf.

"That's right. You should be careful. This one is one of the deadliest creatures ever created. After all, this one's fangs are something, which can kill any God. I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against Gods from other religions. It can give mortal wounds whether you are a High Class devil or a legendary dragon." Loki finishes as he extended his arm and pointed at Rias.

"I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse… Well, having this child learn the taste of blood from other religions might be a good experience for him."

Tatsuya clicked his tongue at Loki's words while Issei widened his eyes as if he did not like where this was going.

"-The blood relative of Maou. Tasting that blood will also become useful for Fenrir. –Kill her."

Under the abyss of the night, the wolf began to howl in acknowledgment of its orders. The howl made their bodies shiver while many were captivated from the beautifully sound it made. A single of flutter of wind collided into them as the wolf that was in front of both Issei and Tatsuya disappeared from their sights. Clicking his tongue, Issei immediately turned around as he dashed towards the wolf charging towards his master. Tatsuya glanced behind him to try to stop him.

"Hyou-!"

Before Tatsuya could call out to Issei, he felt another build up of energy in front as he turned to see Loki with both his arms extended with several dozens of magic circles surrounding him. Tatsuya's eyes bolted from each magic circle to the next, confirming the runes written on the circles.

_Fireball, Lightning bolt, Water Bullet… Tch… Not good! _Tatsuya clicked his tongue and quickly swung his right arm horizontally as he surrounded the area in front of him with dozens of defense magic circles, all of them embedded withe the Rune 'Shield' to increase their defense.

The attacks slammed into each other as bright flashes of light and explosions lit the dark night sky. The blasts of wind blew in all directions Tatsuya's eyes continued to move like a pinball in search of areas to strengthen.

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

Screams of worry from Rias and Akeno entered into Tatsuya's ear as he glanced back to see Issei vomiting large quantities of blood with a hole the size of an elephant tusk near his stomach. Tatsuya mentally cursed at the sight as he turned his anger glinted eyes at Loki. The attacks that were slamming into his defenses had stopped as Loki stood there with a smirk. However his smirk would soon disappear when suddenly nine red magic circles surrounded him.

"9 seal: Sutr's Flame"

From each magic circle, a blast of fire spluttered out as it engulfed Loki in a fiery ball of flames. A couple seconds past before Loki appeared out of the fiery ball with his clothes burnt and scorched in places but otherwise unhurt. However Loki had no time to recuperate as Tatsuya suddenly appeared in front of him with three yellow magic circles surrounding his right arm as he slammed the fist into Loki. The circles sparkled with electricity before Loki's body was engulfed in electricity. Loki grunted in pain as he was pushed backwards.

"3 seal: Mjölnir." Tatsuya said as he continued to stare at Loki with anger in his eyes. Loki, ignoring his body that was cackling with electricity, smiles as he swings his hand to the side. Suddenly, Tatsuya could feel the murderous aura increase as it began to seep out of Fenrir. It's cold and emotionless eyes directed at the injured Issei. Koneko and Xenovia steps in front of Issei and Rias to act as their shield. Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance as he prepared to bolt towards the wolf when suddenly a single light zooms past the wolf.

[Half Dimension!]

The space around Fenrir begins to distort as his movements was sealed in the distortion. However it was able to bit and tear apart the distortion with its fangs. Tatsuya glanced up to see a white armored man descended between Issei and the wolf. Tatsuya smirked to himself as he watched the converse.

"Issei Hyoudou, are you okay?"

"Vali….."

"Oi oi, was the Oppai dragon wounded? Geez, he sure is a guy who I can't tell whether he is strong or weak!" Bikou said as he jumped of a golden cloud.

"-! Oh my, so it's the Hakuryuukou huh!" Loki mused as he smiled happily at Vali's appearance.

"How do you do, Evil God Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. I came here to eliminate you." Vali declared as he prepared to attack when Loki smiled with satisfaction written on his face.

"I am satisfied after seeing the Two Heavenly Dragons. –I will retreat for today!"

Loki whistles as Fenrir growls at Vali and Issei before bolting its way towards Loki. Once the wolf approaches Loki, he quickly swings his robes as rift is created before it envelops Loki and Fenrir.

"But, on the day of meeting! I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear your throat!"

Tatsuya kept his eyes narrowed as he watched Loki and Fenrir disappear. Once they disappeared, Tatsuya quickly sighed as turned his attention behind him. He watched Issei, whose conscious has completely disappeared, been loaded onto the wagon followed by Koneko and Asia. Rias and Akeno both looked with worried expressions while Azazel was pointing at a specific area on the ground. Odin lightly stroke his beard while Rossweisse stood near him but her attention was on Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya."

A voice rang out as Tatsuya glanced behind him to see Vali gliding up to him, his armor now dispelled.

"You came in the right time, Vali. Thanks"

"Hmph. You don't need to thank me. Besides I have always wanted to fight against Loki."

"Well it's going to get tougher now as Fenrir is also on the scene."

"Then how about we fight together? You, Issei Hyoudou and me. The Two Heavenly Dragons and Ice Storm Dragon fight together against the God. How does that sound?" Vali proposed as Tatsuya glanced at him before he smirked as he looked up into the night sky.

**[Kukuku… Tatsuya, sounds like an interesting battle is going to happen]**

_Yea… The Three Dragons against a God… This could get interesting. _Tatsuya thought as he turned around to head down to the location where they would talk about their plans concerning what they should do against Loki.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! This is the 2nd chapter of the 7th volume and is the first appearance of Loki, the Evil Norse God and his son, Fenrir. Issei and co. also finds out that Tatsuya is the grandson of Odin and that means a Norse Demigod. **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Also I have made a poll on my profile so please do cast your votes. If you are a guest and you want to vote, go read the question and options (since I'm pretty sure you can see that) and just write in the reviews below your three choices. Next I will update Existence so go check that out! See you all later! :) **


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the 28th chapter of Life of a Warrior!**

* * *

**Next day – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya sighed as he opened his eyes and watched the scene unfolding in front of him from one corner of the room. He along with members of the Gremory group, Sitri group, Irina, Azazel, Baraqiel and finally the Vali team were gathered at a spacious hall located in the basement of the Hyoudou residence while Odin and Rose were busy contacting Asgard.

The air in the room was tense as all the members present eyed the Vali team cautiously while the Vali team uncaring sat quietly to one side. Although he was acting calm and composed of the situation, if Vali and his team would make a move, he would be ready to attack. He glanced at each of the members before stopping at Kuroka, who was watching him with a small smirk to herself. Tatsuya shook his head before turning his attention to Azazel whose attention was on Vali.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?" Azazel asked as he pointed at Vali with a whiteboard marker while standing in front of a whiteboard. However Vali just smirked creepily before shrugging his shoulders.

"I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?"

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as part of our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where factions can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero faction, but…. I doubt with your personality, you will cooperate with the Hero faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't getting your cooperation. We will just drag you all into battle if you don't cooperate." Vali threatened with his usually battle seeking smirk. Tatsuya mentally sighed and shook his head while Isreel's laugh echoed in his mind.

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down an offer from the sole descendent of the old Maou's. He sure is a naïve Maou, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free."

"Though there are still issues that we can't come to an agreement." Buchou said after hearing Azazel's opinion. Along with Sona who had a dissatisfied look, the two of them had some complaints against the Maou's opinion but since the Maou was their King, they knew they weren't able to talk back.

**[As much as I understand how those two feel, I will have to agree with the Maou]**

Isreel commented in Tatsuya's mind as Tatsuya smirked quietly to himself in agreement. It was better to put someone as dangerous as him under surveillance then letting him roam around causing destruction. Tatsuya continued to silently watch the scene as he saw Azazel sigh before turning his attention to the rest of the members present.

"….Well, lets put this about Vali aside for now and move on to the countermeasure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a countermeasure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You are going to ask about Loki and Fenrir?" Issei asked with curiosity while Tatsuya cocked his eyebrows in surprise and realization.

_Hoh… So he is going to ask that sleepy head. Looks like we will be able to meet him once again, Isreel._

**[Kukuku… that lazy idiot better be ready for some company.] **

"Who is this person?" Issei asked once more with his right hand raised up.

"One of the Five Dragon Kings, 'Sleeping Dragon' Midgardsormr." Tatsuya replied as all of the members turned their heads towards Tatsuya.

"Well, that's an obvious choice, but will Midgardsormr respond to our call?" Vali asks.

"We will open the Dragon Gate with the Two Heavenly Dragons, the power of the Dragon King Fafnir, Vritra, Tannin and Isreel. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in Northern Europe."

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters…." Saji timidly stated as Tatsuya smirked with a small chuckle.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factors needed. Leave the majority of it to me, Tatsuya and the Two Heavenly Dragons. Wait here until I get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhazai about the countermeasure for this. You guys stay on standby until I come back. Baraqiel, follow me."

"Roger that."

With Baraqiel's acknowledgement , the two of them left the hall as Tatsuya, the ORC members, Student council and lastly the Vali team are left behind. Seeing the main part of the meeting as conclude, he closed his eyes as he dove into his mind.

Tatsuya opened his eyes as he found himself standing in the middle of a ice cold room. Walls were made from ice that spread for miles.

**[Well… For you to dive here is unexpected. You rarely come here anyway]**

A large booming voice rang from behind him as he turned his attention behind. There stood a large western dragon with his body covered in crystal white scales. His wings neatly folded behind him with sharp canine teeth and claws. A small horn was on top of his nose as his tail swayed slowly.

"Good to see you in person again Isreel. I need to confirm something with you"

**[Confirm something?]**

"When we battle Loki and Fenrir next, I will be destroying the final two rings."

**[Are you sure Tatsuya?]**

"I need to fight Loki at 100% so I will need to use it. Just be ready to break them when I tell you to, alright?"

**[… Hah… You got it. You will never listen to what I ask even if I said so]**

"Thanks Isreel. I'm counting on you."

**[Sure… And you better open your eyes. Thinks have gotten interesting. Kukuku]**

Tatsuya cocked his head as he watched Isreel chuckle to himself. With his interest perked, he closed his eyes as his conscious began to return back into his body from his mind.

After a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes when he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. In front of him was Rias and Bikou, butting heads with immense aura leaking from their body while glaring angrily at each other. On the other side was Irina talking with Arthur while Kiba and Xenovia listen on while still being on high alert. Issei and Asia were making their way towards Vali, most likely because Asia wanted to thank Vali for saving her. Tatsuya sighed at the idiocy that was going on in the hall when suddenly he felt a pair of slender arms wrapping around his neck as well as a pair of soft breasts pressing into his back. Tatsuya sighed as he turned his head behind him to find Kuroka, the SS-Class Stray Devil and Nekomata of the Vali team.

"What are you doing Kuroka?"

"Nyan. It's good to see you again Tatsuya-nya. How are you doing?"

You know you shouldn't do something like this in front of your sister." Tatsuya calmly replied as he pointed towards Koneko who was glaring at the black cat hugging him. Well it was obvious that this would happen. He had known Kuroka for some time and was also the one responsible for helping Kuroka escape the Underworld.

"It's fine-nya. Say, are you still a virgin?" Kuroka asked with a quick lick of her lips as she seductively watched him. Tatsuya, holding down his urges, narrowed his eyes at her remark. She giggled to herself at his reaction as she began poking his cheeks.

"Looks like I was right-nya" Kuroka continued as Tatsuya kept his mouth shut and stared back at her. Suddenly Kuroka's eyes smirked seductively as she pushed herself forward.

"Say~ When are you going to give me an answer-nya?"

"About?"

"You don't remember~? About making babies with me."

As if some kind of bomb went of in his head, Tatsuya immediately freezes up, his eyes wide and mouth gaped open. He turned his head to face Kuroka who giggled slightly to herself as she watched his reaction. Meanwhile Tatsuya could hear Isreel's hysterical laugh from within his mind.

Thanks to Isreel's laugh, Tatsuya was able compose himself as he glanced at the woman hugging him.

"Ku-Ku-Kuroka… I told I am no-"

"Nyahaha. I know-nya. I was just messing with you. No need to react like that-nya." she said with a playful tone as she kissed Tatsuya's cheeks before pushing herself off him as she made her way towards her sister who was glaring warily at him.

**[Kukukuku. That was most amusing]**

_I hate it when something amuses you, Isreel _Tatsuya mumbled in his mind as he watched the woman walk away, her hips and tail swaying as she walked.

"This monkey! I will eliminate you!"

"Try it! Switch!"

Tatsuya's attention returned to Rias and Bikou, still glaring at each with their auras leaking as Tatsuya sighed at these members.

**Hour later**

The ground shined brightly as Tatsuya opened his eyes, his arms crossed. After Azazel had returned, He along with Issei, Saji and Vali were all teleported from the Hyoudou residence to summon the Dragon King through the Dragon Gate.

The Dragon Gate is an exclusive magic circle to the Dragons that allows them to summon other Dragons. He has used this circle a number of times to contact various Dragon's like his grandmother and even managed to talk to Midgardsormr once in the past. Tatsuya sighed as he looked around the white room when he noticed a large dragon waiting for them.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you."

"Old-man!"

"…So the one over there is Vritra, huh."

Tannin stares at Saji as his body trembled from fear. Tatsuya chuckled to himself at Saji's reaction while keeping his attention on Azazel who was making his way towards a large area of the space. He turned back to Saji who was explaining to Issei about the meaning of Ultimate-class Devils. All the while that was going on, Tatsuya watched Tannin's attention changed to Vali who was standing next to him.

"…Hakuryuukou. The moment you show the slightest of suspicious moves, I will bite you apart without hesitation."

Tannin glares at Vali as Vali made a bitter smile at his commented. Tatsuya glanced over at Vali before walking forward towards Azazel who was busy activating the spell and drawing his personal magic circle on the ground. A light runs through it as begins to transform into a special symbol, etched with strange writing.

"But, will that guy actually come? Even I only met him two or three times." Tannin said with a sigh as Tatsuya shrugged his shoulders.

"Hopefully he will Tannin. I mean if it's the two Heavenly Dragons then he will respond whether he likes it or not."

"I think he will respond just by you being here, Tatsuya…" Tannin replied with sweat drop.

"Is he a difficult dragon?" Issei asked as Tannin narrowed his eyes.

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that move at the end of the World. He's sleeping till his role starts. He has come up to the surface at times but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World."

"It's done. Now everyone, stand at the location given." Azazel said as he began directing Vali, Issei and Saji onto their spots. Tatsuya and Tannin glanced up at each other before making their way towards their symbols. He stared down at his symbol, which was the personal symbol of Isreel, only written in Draconic.

After Azazel confirmed their positions, he used a small magic circle in his hands and begins to activate the circle.

With a bright flash, each member present was covered in a shallow light. Issei circle glows red while Vali glows in white, Azazel in gold, Saji in black and Tannin in purple. Tatsuya looked down at his own symbol as it began to glow in silver. Tatsuya smirked quietly to himself at the nostalgia of the circle as he crossed his arms. He knew that it would take some time for Midgardsormr to respond since he was a lazy one.

**[Ah… This color… It reminds me of the good old times] **

Isreel muttered as Tatsuya smirked to himself as the members present waited for several minutes.

Finally after several minutes of no response, a projection began to appear as it began to form into a shape. He glanced over at Issei and Saji who both stared up at the Dragon with their mouths wide, gaping at the scene. Tatsuya smirked as he turned back to the Dragon.

Midgardsormr, the Sleeping Dragon. He was a long serpentine dragon of almost 600 meters in length with a grayish colored body.

**[Kukuku. His size always astonishes me every time I see it] **

Isreel called out as Tatsuya looked down at his right hand to see the jewel appearing on the hand.

**[…..GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON…..]**

"Like I thought, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr." Tannin called out as the gigantic dragon opens its eyes slowly.

**[…That was a nostalgic pulse of a dragon. Fuaaaaaaah….]**

Midgardsormr sighed as he opened his large mouth before turning to face Tannin with his sleepy eyes.

**[Oh, its Tannin~. It's been a while.]**

He said with a very laid back tone as his head swiveled to take into account the other members present.

**[…..Even Ddraig and Albion are here. ….Also Fafnir… Vritra…. and Isreel…? Is it the end of the World?]**

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you so we summoned your consciousness to this place."

**[….GU….GUGOGOGOGOGN….]**

Tannin tried to explain to Midgardsormr who had fallen asleep once again.

"Don't sleep! Geez, you and Yu-long never fixed your lazy attitude so I can't stand it!" Tannin exclaimed with a twitch and anger in his tone. Tatsuya sighed as waved his hands at Tannin to calm him down. Midgardsormr opens his big eyes once again.

**[…..You are always angry Tannin… So what is this thing you want to ask me about?]**

"I want to ask you about your brother and father."

"…His brother and father? You are going to ask him that? Didn't we come here to ask him about the countermeasure against Loki and Fenrir?"

"Hyoudou, Midgardsormr's father is Loki. He created him. Although he had enormous power, due to his gigantic body and lazy attitude, the Norse Gods didn't know what to do with him so they ordered him to sleep in depth of the ocean until the time was right" Tatsuya explained.

"S-So that's why he is called the "Sleeping Dragon"…. He really is indeed a huge sleeping dragon."

Midgardsormr answers the old-man's question.

**[So its about 'Wanwan' and 'Daddy'. Okay~. Daddy and Wanwan are beings I don't care about anyway….. Ah, but Tannin. Tell me one thing.]**

"What is it?"

**[Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight?]**

He looked at Issei and Vali with its huge eyes.

"No, they aren't. They are planning to defeat Loki and Fenrir by together." Tatsuya answered as Midgardsormr smiled at Tatsuya before looking at the two of them more closely.

**[Hee, interesting….. I was wondering about it because both of them are standing together without fighting… Are you also going to fight Daddy too, Tatsuya?]**

"I guess so. If I don't, I'm gonna have a dead grandfather and as much as I would like that, I rather not have anymore members of my family dead." Tatsuya answered, his tone hiding a tint of sadness. Midgardsormr stared at Tatsuya before turning to Tannin to answer his question.

**[Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy. You would die in an instant if he gets you with his fangs. But he has a weakness. The magic chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movement with that.]**

"We have already checked that. But from the reports from the Norse, the Gleipnir didn't work. That's why I thought about getting another method from you."

**[…..Hmm, maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan. If that's the case then ask the Dark Elves living in Svartalfheim. If I remember, one of their elders knows a technique to power up the magic residing within the Dwarves' items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder lives to either Isreel or the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion.]**

Sensei points at Tatsuya.

"Send the information to Tatsuya. This fool has an unfortunate brain so we are having a hard time." Azazel said as he pointed at Issei who shot him a glare. Meanwhile Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as his mind processed the information he got from Midgardsormr.

"Azazel, I got it. Isreel, bring up the world map of Svartalfheim." Tatsuya said as he extended his hand as an image of dark planet appeared from Isreel's jewel. Tatsuya spun the world around and marked a certain spot with a red marker with coordinates. Azazel meanwhile pulled out his phone and began sending them to his comrades right away.

"…Hoh, you actually know that much." Tannin said with admiration at Midgardsormr who shrugged.

**[Yeah. When I went up to the land, the Elves and Dwarves took care of me.]**

"-So how do we take care of Loki?" Tannin continued to ask.

**[Yeah~. Daddy would probably be taken down if you use Mjölnir against him.]**

Hearing Midgardsormr, Azazel put his hand under his chin.

"In other words, we basically have to attack him normally, huh. But will the Thunder God Thor lend us his Mjölnir if that shitty-geezer Odin asks him….."

"I doubt Thor will let us borrow it. That is one of the weapons only Gods can use." Vali says at Azazel's opinion.

**[Tatsuya, can't you use your replica of Gungnir?]**

Midgardsormr suddenly asked as other members immediately turned their attention on Tatsuya who only shrugged.

"I could but I would have to break the last two seals of Draupnir first."

**[I already can sense that you broke six… Besides you would have to fight against Daddy seriously anyway…]**

"True… Anyway Azazel, Odin should have received a replica of Mjölnir from the Dark Elves and Dwarves."

**[Ah… That's right. Odin should have received that]**

Midgardsormr said as if he remembered as he repeated Tatsuya's words.

"We are saved thanks to your knowledge, Midgardsormr." Azazel said with a smile as he shook his head from what he had heard from Midgardsormr.

**[No no. Talking like this sometimes is fun. Now~, I will be going then. I will be sleeping again. Fuaaaaa~.]**

Midgardsormr made a big sigh as the vision starts to become blurry. Suddenly, Tatsuya's jewel began to shine brightly.

**[Don't over sleep during the End of the World, Midgardsormr]**

**[I know I know. I won't Isreel.] **

"Thanks for the help Midgardsormr." Tannin thanked as Midgardsormr smiled.

**[It's okay. Wake me up again if something happens.]**

And with those final words, the vision completely turned off. Tatsuya stood there with a smile while the others were busy watching the vision turn off. He turned to Azazel and nodded his head who replied with return nod as Azazel went to prepare the magic circle to jump back.

**Next morning**

Tatsuya yawned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Due to the battle against Loki was closing in, all of the members present including the Sitri peerage are not going to school today. Tatsuya glanced over at the members to see that many of them are frustrated not being able to go to school. Especially Sona-Kaichou had the most frustrated expression at not being able to go into school.

Suddenly Sensei bolted in from the door with Rose on tow. He had an unpleasant expression while muttering. Tatsuya gave him a strained smile, as he knew why he was pissed. Tatsuya knew that his grandfather was actually hiding Mjölnir from them despite his promise not to hide stuff.

"Is it that amazing?"

Tatsuya heard Issei ask as Tatsuya sighed before standing up and walking up to grab the hammer with his left hand. In an instant the weapon began to glow as if it was resonating with his Norse blood. He could feel his right hand burn as if something wanted to be seen.

"It is a replica of Thor's legendary weapon imbedded with the power of thunder. You mess with this then you will get scorched." Tatsuya explained as he flipped the hammer around and motioned for Issei to take the handle. Issei took it and studied the weapon. To the normal eye, it looked like a normal hammer, gorgeously ornamented and runic words carved into it.

"Send your aura through it." Tatsuya motioned as Issei began to send his demonic power into it. Tatsuya widened his eyes at the amount and tried to warn Issei when suddenly the hammer becomes gigantic and slams itself into the ground with Issei trying to pull it out of the ground, his face going from red to blue.

"Hyoudou, that was too much aura. Lower it a bit." Tatsuya said with a shake of his head as Issei lowered his aura as the hammer got smaller and became just right for his hands. However it seemed like Issei still had trouble with its weight. Well it was expected as Thor usually uses his gloves, Járngreipr to wield his hammer. Since it was a replica, that requirement had been taken off.

"You should be able to lift it in your Balance Breaker state. Anyway, just stop for now." Azazel said as Issei let the hammer go. The hammer returned to its normal size. Tatsuya went up and picked it up as once again it began to resonate with his right hand. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes in annoyance before turning to see Issei backing away from the weapon. Most likely he was explained that this weapon would be able to level this area with one bolt.

"Tatsu-chan is your hand okay?" Rose asked in worry as she pointed at his right hand.

"Yea… Looks like Mjölnir is resonating with Gungnir…" Tatsuya said as he exhaled quickly before stomping his feet. A small magic circle appeared near him as he extended his right hand over it. A bright silver light covered his arm as he drew his arm back to pull out a spear; its wooden shaft glittering from the light with runes covered the tip of the spear. All members present widened their eyes at the weapon in front of them. Like Mjölnir, it was considered one of the strongest weapons of the Norse and despite it being also a replica; they could feel a power unimaginable. Tatsuya smiled at the weapon before handing Mjölnir back to Rose and sent Gungnir back into his pocket dimension.

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well. Maybe, he might give you something special." Azazel said with a lively smile as Issei shot him a shocked glanced. Tatsuya glanced over at Vali who only smiled fearlessly.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the power of the Heavenly Dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

Azazel shrugged at his words before turning his attention to Bikou.

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you."

"Huh? To me? From who?"

"-It goes "Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you". It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he is looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!" Bikou's complexion began to turn pale as sweat began to drop from his brow. Tatsuya smirked as he remembered his encounter with Sun Wukong, the first Monkey King and currently a Buddha. Despite his age, that old Youkai still had immense strength. As of the moment he serves as Indra's vanguard and currently is fighting against various attacks of Khaos Brigade.

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer, has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely to a whole different level…"

Tatsuya chuckled at his words when he heard Azazel coughed to get everyone's attention. It seemed that the plan of attack has been decided.

"The plan of attack will go as follows. First, we wait for him to show up at the meeting place then the Sitri group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location is to be a demolished stone-pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Tatsuya, Ise and Vali while the rest us will take on Fenrir who will use the chain to capture it. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God even if it is the Chief-God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost." Azazel explained as everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. Tatsuya glanced over at Issei who a hint of nervousness while Vali had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Seeing that the meeting has ended, Tatsuya began to stand up as Azazel made his way to Saji. He knew what that fool was planning. Most likely he was going to give all of Vritra's main Sacred Gears to Saji and forcefully awaken Vritra's conscious.

_You think that will work to revive Vritra?_

**[It will. I can sense Vritra trying to wake up ever since his fight with Ddraig.]**

_Is that right… _Tatsuya thought as he looked at Saji. However he shook his head before walking out of the room quietly. Just as he was about to leave with a magic circle, he could feel arms wrapping around him. He turned his head behind him to see Rose hugging him.

To Tatsuya, Rose was like his childhood friend. She was the one of the few friends he made in the Norse world and he was one of her few friends. As such, the two of them had a very caring and loving relationship towards each other.

"Did you think you could leave without saying anything, Tatsu-chan?"

"Looks like you caught me, Rose. How's your grandmother?"

"She's good… She still wants us to be married."

"Hahaha… Looks like she is well… Anyway I have to go. I need to tell Amaterasu-sama about this." Tatsuya said with reason as Rose nodded her head and let him go. Tatsuya turned around and smiled before petting her head as the circle began to shine.

"I will see you later." Tatsuya left with those words as he disappeared along with the circle, leaving a blushing Rose standing there after having her head petted by him.

* * *

**It's been awhile since I updated this mainly due to freaking exams but now that is over, expect lots of updates from various stories. Also I am in the hospital so I spend my time writing. Anyway here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! This is the 3rd chapter of the 7th volume and is the first appearance of Midgardsormr. The next chapter will be the Loki battle and Tatsuya will go into full Norse mode so enjoy that. **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Also the poll I had made on my profile is complete so I will be closing. The top two is the Kantai Collection and Pokemon fanfic so stayed tuned for those with first chapters coming out soon. **

**I also want to say a couple of things. One: Gunmare (Writer of popular stories A New Opportunity, A Second Chance and Red Savior's advent) has written two interesting stories: Devil of the Apocalypse and A Fragile Heart. Both are really interesting so please go check them out. (Especially if those like Existence since the concept is pretty similar but at the same time different) Two: A guy called SlayerInfinium has recently sent two OC's for my other story, Existence. His OC's are really well thought out and detailed so for those who want some OC's, send him a PM and I'm sure he will be happy to help. Three: Recently I am have become a Beta Reader for a guy called SargentFalco who is writing a Sekirei and BlazBlue crossover so if that interests you then go check him out. Try to go easy on the guy since it's his first story. **

**Now I would like to thank every one for 70,000 views, 150 favorites and almost 150 followers. Never expected I would get this many people to like this story. Next I will update Existence so go check that out! See you all later! :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Here is the 29th chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hotel – Tatsuya POV**

The sun had long set as the darkness of the night covered the skies. The wind rushed past violently as Tatsuya, his arms crossed and posture serious, stood at the edge of a the hotel. His hair swayed from the violent winds as he calmly watched the area.

Several floors below was the meeting of Odin and the Shinto Gods. His Norse grandfather, Shinto grandmother and her brothers were currently down there, discussing with each other. His grandmother had a worried tone when she heard that Loki was heading this way but Tatsuya had reassured her that he was going to defeat him. This caused her to become worried further and she even asked if they wanted reinforcements though Tatsuya denied. He was confident that Loki could be dealt with Two Heavenly Dragons and himself.

Tatsuya glanced behind him to take in the members present. The Gremory Peerage, Irina, Baraqiel who was replacing Azazel and finally Rose, wearing her Norse armor was checking everything was in place. Standing on a different building was the Sitri group minus Saji waiting calmly for the battle to begin. Flying high above them was Tannin. Obviously if he flies at this height, he will be spotted so he had cast a spell that would make no human able to see him. Finally there was the Vali group who was standing a bit further away from everyone but closer to Tatsuya.

Vali made his way towards Tatsuya with a bitter smile as Tatsuya glanced at him before looking up at the sky, realizing that he has come. Suddenly the sky above the hotel began to distort with a wormhole appeared in its place. From the wormhole, Loki and his wolf son, Fenrir appeared. Loki had an evil grin while Fenrir growled at the sight of them.

"Target confirmed. Mission start." Baraqiel announced into a small communication device as a gigantic barrier type magic circle began to cover the hotel area.

The Sitri group led by Sona-Kaichou rose their hands up in order to transfer the members fighting against Loki, Loki and Fenrir to the set battlefield. Loki sensed this was going to happen but he just smirked and didn't retaliate. Light covered their eyes as Tatsuya squinted slightly.

Moments later, the members found themselves in a large spacious field. An abandoned ancient mine. It hasn't been used right now so it was a perfect spot for the fight which could cause extensive damage. The mine had gray, jagged rocks and the tall mountains. It gave them quite a lot of cover but at the same time it would be hard for them to move around. Tatsuya cracked his knuckles before stepping forward towards Loki as he continued to smirk.

"Looks like you aren't fleeing Loki."

"Fuhahaha! Flee? There is no need for me to flee. I can just finish you all here and go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. I will have Odin disappear."

"Sorry, Loki but I can't let you head back. My shitty geezer and my grandmother are over there. I can't let you get past me that easily!" Tatsuya declared as his whole body began to radiate with a silver aura, the same aura he showed days earlier. The other members prepared themselves as heard a noise emitting from Issei and Vali. He turned to his left and right side to see the two of them wearing their respective armor, one colored in red while the other in white. Tatsuya followed suit by summoning his Dragon claws and wings. Seeing all this happen, Loki smirked with joy.

"What a wonderful sight! So the Two Heavenly Dragons and Dragon King of the Ice will be facing me! Come! Let me show you the power of the Gods!" Loki provoked as Vali made the first move. He dashed for the skies leaving a course of light as he closed his distance with Loki at high speeds. Tatsuya flaps his wings while Issei ignites his thrusters as the two of them dashed forward, meeting Loki head on.

"A combination between three Dragons! Most likely I'm the first one who gets to have a fight like this!" Loki said lively as he activated various magic circles, which began to shoot various beams of light in various directions. Tatsuya clicked his tongue at the attack.

Norse Magic Burst. A Norse magic spell that shots dozens of attacks from magic circles. It is one of the barrage type Norse spells created to overwhelm many enemies without using too much magic power.

Tatsuya flung his arms forward as his magic circles with the runes of shield written on it appeared, successfully blocking the attacks. Vali meanwhile was easily dodging them through acrobatic movements in the sky while Issei just charged ahead, disregarding his safety as the attacks slammed into his body.

The two of them closed their distances as Issei gathered all his strength into his fist and smashed into one of Loki's magic circles as they began to perish from impact.

Tatsuya glanced up as he saw Vali releasing an insane amount of demonic power with an equation written near him with his left finger. Recognizing the equation, Tatsuya flew up into the air just as Vali released a vast beam of magic at Loki. Issei clicked his tongue as he broke away immediately, not wanting to be caught by the attack.

Tatsuya flew into the skies as his left index finger glowed before quickly inscribing words into the air and combining it with a magic circle he summoned in front of him. He brought his right hand in front as he smirked.

"Runic spell: Beam!"

The beam created by Vali which had covered Loki's body was then combined by Tatsuya's beam as the two began to weigh down on the Norse god. However Tatsuya knew this was not enough as his eyes moved around before stopping the beam and dashing forward.

He glanced down at the attack to see a huge bottomless hole created at where Loki once stood. However he knew he was still alive as laughter broke the silence.

"Fuhahahaha!"

Tatsuya finally found Loki floating in the air, his robes slightly torn but otherwise he was unscathed. Tatsuya dashed forward towards him as three magic circles covered his right fist as his fist began to bulk up. Loki noticing his presence raised his right arm as a defensive magic circle surrounded in front of him as Tatsuya smashed his fist into it. Loki gritted his teeth slightly, realizing the strength. Tatsuya increased his strength but seeing no way to break past the defense, mentally moved the magic circles in front of his fists as it began to cackle in lightning as he pushed Loki into the ground. Loki smashed into the ground as dirt flew into the air and the ground shattered slightly from the weight of the attack.

However wasting no time to check on Loki's wounds, Tatsuya snapped fingers as three magic circles appeared on the ground before each of them summoning huge slabs of rock as they crush into Loki's spot, trying to hold him in place.

"Hyoudou now!" Tatsuya yellowed as Issei charged forward with Mjölnir in hand as ignited his boosters while lifting the hammer up to strike down. However Loki who had anticipated this, smashed out of the rocks and dodged the strike as the hammer crashed into the ground with a crater on the ground but no thunder had erupted from the hammer. Issei stared at the hammer and began to swung it around as he thought it was defective product when Loki laughed at him.

"Although I was a bit scared of Mjölnir, it's unfortunate. The hammer can only respond to someone with a very strong and pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. Normally the hammer is suppose to be as light as feather."

**[That means it's useless if its in the hands of that perverted idiot… Hah… I feel sad for Ddraig sometimes…]**

Isreel muttered in his mind as Tatsuya cracked a smile but only to return to focus at the sound of Loki's finger snapping. He glanced over to see Fenrir stepping forward, ready to fight them.

"-The fangs that can kill Gods. Through my servant Fenrir's fangs, you will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you three think you can defeat this beast, then come and get it!" Loki orders Fenrir to attack as Tatsuya smirked. Suddenly he could hear the sounds of chains from behind him as he glanced behind him to find Kuroka with a smile as the magic chains, Gleipnir appeared out of nowhere. Tannin and Baraqiel grabbed the chains and threw it towards Fenrir.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir were already….." Loki laughed when suddenly he noticed the chain wrap around Fenrir's body like it has its own consciousness. The giant wolf howls in pain as Loki watched with amsument before bursting out in laughter. He spreads his arms wide as he prepares to snap with both fingers.

"Their specs are lower, but….." Loki muttered as he snaps the fingers. The area around him begins to distort. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes before widening them again.

"Shit…! That bastard!"

**[You have got to be kidding me…] **

Tatsuya and Isreel both screamed out in annoyance as everyone turned their attention on him before looking back at the distortion to see two more ash gray furred wolves with sharp claws and fangs as they stepped out onto the mine.

"Sköll! Hati!"

The two wolves howled towards the sky as they responded to his call. The members present locked shocked at the sudden appearance of these two giant wolves. Only Vali who showed a satisfying smirk and Tatsuya who was narrowing his eyes in annoyance had different expression from the rest. Loki petted one of the wolves' head before turning his smug face towards the members present.

"I changed a Jötunn woman living in Járnviðr, a forest in Midgard, to a wolf and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real things. They can easily kill a God, and all of you." Loki announced as he pointed forward, ordering them to attack those who captured their fathers. Sköll made his way towards the Vali team while the other wolf, Hati, made its way towards the Gremory group. Tannin, annoyed at a mere dog, opened his mouth as he breathed out a powerful flame from his mouth. He enveloped the wolf in intense flame but it kept moving towards them without a flinch.

Tatsuya glanced in front back to Loki, knowing that they can handle them as he noticed a build of magic from Loki. Tatsuya quickly dodged the attack out of the way before zooming closer with the flame sword in hand. He slashed down only for Loki to block his slash with the same flame sword.

Tatsuya then dodged out of the way as Vali had shot various attacks that had a mix with the Norse formula he learned. However Tatsuya knew they need something more if they were going to break through Loki's defenses.

"To be expected from the Hakuryuukou! It seems like you learned some parts of the Norse magic in such a short time, but….-It's still not of the level of mine!"

Loki releases a wave of magic power as it spirals towards Vali, glowing a rainbow color. Vali made his wings bigger to try to take the attack head on.

Tatsuya thrusts his hand forward as three magic circles appear in front of him, taking a triangular shape suddenly four violent winds streams shot forward towards Loki.

However Loki raised his left index finger as three runestones appeared from the ground, blocking the violent winds. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he jumped back when he noticed four stags made from energy approaching him. Each of the stags were colored in a different color: red, blue, gray and brown and signified that each one deals damage in a certain element. Red in fire, blue in water, gray in wind and brown in earth.

_Shit! _Tatsuya cursed as the stags began to charge towards him. He dodged one stag by sidestepping before jumping backwards to dodge another. He saw the red stag rtush for him as he summoned his flame sword to stop his movement and redirect it somewhere else. Seeing no way to escape, he decided to flap his wings and shot himself up before summoning a magic circle with a fireball rune written on it as the fireballs chased the stags and smashed into the four stags, causing a large explosion.

Tatsuya glanced up to see Loki had been swiped Issei's Dragon Shot as it was redirected towards Vali who dodges it successfully. Loki's hand was smoking a bit from Issei's attack. Tatsuya watched Loki carefully as he began to contemplate his next move.

"Rather than attacking the Hakuryuukou who moves quickly, it's certain that it is much easier to eliminate the Sekiryuutei! If you were to transfer your multiplied power, it would be just bothersome! That's why I will kill you first!" Loki announced as he directed his hand at him. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he flapped his wings and dashed for Loki while Vali, who had already moved began to increase his demonic power into his hands when suddenly Vali was bitten by Fenrir's mouth that appeared out of nowhere. Vali spat large quantities of blood out of his mouth as Tatsuya widened his eyes at the sight.

"Guhaa!"

Vali spurts more blood out as the fangs easily destroy his white armor and his armor has been pierced through completely. Vali's blood taints the Fenrir's mouth in red.

"Vali!" Tatsuya yelled out as he tried to dash forward to save him when Loki appears in front of him with a flame sword in hand. Clicking his tongue, he raises his dragon claws as they collide, causing violent winds that push outwards. They stay for a couple seconds before both of them pushing back.

Tatsuya placed one fist in front of his mouth as nine magic circles appeared in front of him as he blew out, causing a poison cloud erupting outward. However before they could reach Loki, three magic circles from the ground shot out four violent streams of wind, successfully dissipating Tatsuya's attack. Tatsuya narrowed his sight at the circumstances. His and Loki's attacks were easily deflected by each other's use of Norse magic. It was difficult for the both of them to penetrate the defenses.

Tatsuya raised both his hands as dozens of magic circles appeared above him as they prepared to attack while Loki smiled to himself.

"I see… Norse Magic Burst… However two can play at that game!" Loki shouted as he also raised his hands to summon dozens of magic circles as they shot out. The attacks collided with each other causing dust to fling into the area at the amount of damage. Tatsuya got down on his fours before vanishing in a flash of light and appeared to the right side of Loki as he inhaled a large amount of air before exhaling the contents, causing a stream of ice to be shot forward at Loki. However Loki summoned nine magic circles in front of him as sea of fire spurred forth, smashing into the ice breath and stopping it in its tracks.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he looked back at his allies. It seemed like the Gremory Peerage and the Vali team still had some trouble dealing with Hati and Sköll respectively. Tannin and Issei were slightly damaged from slashes from the dog, Fenrir and had to use their Phenex tears to heal themselves. The situation was getting more and more desperate.

"On the occasion, I will have you fight against these as well." Loki said as Tatsuya spun around to see several giant, serpentine dragons appear from magic circles nearby.

**[Mass-produced Migardsormr's!? This is getting out of hand Tatsuya!]**

Isreel bellowed out as Tatsuya mentally agreed. It seemed like he had no choice but to break the last two rings. The five mass produced Midgardsormr tried to breath a fire attack all at once but was quickly squashed by Tannin's fire. As expected by the 'Blaze Meteor Dragon', his flames were stronger than anyone present.

The other members were also fighting strong against their respective enemies as Tatsuya turned back to Loki who surveyed the battlefield with glee.

"It seems you all are getting stronger and stronger… Then it seems I must deliver some despair." Loki announced as he began to float up into the skies. Tatsuya seeing this, dashed upwards to Loki but suddenly felt a presence heading towards him as he swung his claws 90 degrees around as it clashed into a ethereal sword as a bearded man stared into Tatsuya. Tatsuya clicked his tongue in annoyance at the spell.

**[Watch out! Another from behind!]**

Isreel cautioned as Tatsuya glanced behind him to find another ethereal man holding an axe rushing towards him. Clicking his tongue, Tatsuya pushed back the man in front before grabbing him and throwing him into the man with the axe. Tatsuya then surrounded his right arm with three magic circles as he smashed his right fist into the two of them.

"3 seal: Mjölnir!"

The fist cackled with electricity as they were sent crashing into the ground with a loud crash. Tatsuya looked around to find seven other ethereal figures, all of them holding either swords or axes waiting to attack him.

_9 seal: Warriors of Valhalla… _thought Tatsuya as he watched the warriors patiently, waiting for any signs of movement. Tatsuya dispelled his claws before summoning a small magic circle near him as he extended his right hand over it. A bright silver light covered his arm as he drew his arm back to pull out a spear; its wooden shaft glittering from the light with runes covered the tip of the spear.

"It's been a while since I used this weapon but lets see if you can survive its strike!" Tatsuya said as he twisted the spear, Gungnir around before swinging it once as a wave of energy shot out, the force of the blow causing a loud explosion and the area around him to dissipate from the force. Moments past and the area were the ethereal figures once stood were completely eradicated with no signs of them.

Tatsuya smirked to himself when suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. He looked behind him to see Vali covered in bright light. His armor had changed into a more ferocious, dragon like look. The same look Issei had in the underworld.

'Juggernaut Drive', the name for the Two Heavenly Dragon's Dragon Force. It was an ability that will cause endless destruction which will lead to the death of the user. He knew that Vali can use his demonic power in replacement for his life span to use the 'Juggernaut Drive' for a short time. Vali then began to disappear from the area, taking Fenrir and Gleipnir with him.

Tatsuya then turned his attention to Issei who was know rushing back to his comrades, specifically Akeno-san who was in danger of getting bitten by Hati.

Tatsuya shook his head at the foolishness of the Two Heavenly Dragons when he felt another chill running down his spine. This time it was a more powerful chill and was coming from above him. He looked up to see Loki smirking with his hands raised into the air. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes to focus on his movements when suddenly he noticed something lingering in the skies.

27 magic circles. All of them gleaming in a pale, white light.

Tatsuya widened his eyes before clicking his tongue in annoyance as Isreel's voice rang in his mind.

**[Is that fool serious!? He plans to use one of the forbidden 27 Seal Norse magic spells here!? He is going to eradicate this place! Tatsuya, we have to-]**

"I know Isreel! Don't need to tell me. Just break the damn rings…" Tatsuya finished as he flew into the sky, his Gungnir at his side. Suddenly, as if seals to control his body were broken, he could feel a massive wave of power surge inside him. The aura began to leak out of his body, as it was unable to stay contained in his body.

The leaked aura began to cling to Tatsuya's body as it began to mold and harden around his body. It began to take the shape of an armor mixed of leather and mail. Circular shoulder guards formed on both shoulders with gauntlets covered his forearms, runes covering the armor. The armor shined in silver light as it was tinted in metallic silver with a red cape draped down from his shoulders. Tatsuya spun Gungnir once before looking back up at as Loki narrowed his eyes at the sight of Tatsuya and the armor. Tatsuya looked down into the ground as he scans the ground while pumping his aura into the spear before throwing his spear into it.

As the spear lodged itself into the ground, Tatsuya glanced back up from the ground before spreading his arms wide as the area around the spear was surrounded by green magic circles, all added together numbering 27.

"As expected of Odin's grandson! You are able to use the 27 seal magic spells!" Loki called out with a fearless smirk.

"I will stop all of your attacks, Loki."

"Very well! I accept your challenge!" Loki accepted his challenge with glee and an evil grin as he continued to pump magic into the 27 seals as they increased in pale light. Tatsuya did the same as the green in his magic seals began to become thicker and darker.

After a couple more seconds of this, Loki raised his right arm above his head. He then swung it down as his fingers curled leaving the index finger pointing at Tatsuya.

"27 seal: Ragnarök!"

At the sound of those words, the pale light increased in brightness before gigantic pillars of light began to rain down from the magi circle. It took the shape of a spearhead as it began to plummet towards the ground. Tatsuya knew that if one of those touched the ground, then the whole area would get obliterated.

Tatsuya raised both arms in front of him as he exhaled a quick breath of air.

"27 seal… Yggdrasil!"

Tatsuya shouted back as the green magic circles began to illuminate and from those illuminations, sprouted forth thick, massive roots that appears to come from a large tree. It began to arch inward, forming a thick wall to protect those behind Tatsuya from the attack of Ragnarök.

Seconds past before the area brightened up with light as the ground shook. An intense blast of heat and wind began to hit all those present as Tatsuya gritted his teeth slightly from the impact. He could feel and see that parts of the roots were waning and on the verge of breaking. He looked to one side as the winds caused mountains to shake and brake off like a tree being uprooted in a hurricane.

He glanced to the other to see one part of the beam pillar, which had been deflected off, smash into the ground as the ground shook once again with a circular dome of light erupting in its place. The large burst of wind hit Tatsuya's face as he concentrated on the roots.

Moments went by as the power of Ragnarök began to wane as he could feel the wind and heat subsiding while the shaking began to slow down before coming to a halt. It would be several moments later when the attack had stopped as the roots began to crumble, unable to hold itself up from Loki's massive attack. Tatsuya stared at the destruction caused by Ragnarök.

The entire area in front of the roots had been flattened and completely vaporized. Nothing was left standing, no mountain, no rock, and no single piece of stone. There are no signs to show that it was a mine and it looked more like a field of death.

Tatsuya glanced up at Loki who was cocking one eyebrow up, impressed at Tatsuya being able to block his attack. Tatsuya extended his right arm as Gungnir floated into it before spinning it around, rising in the air to be in the same level as Loki.

The ORC members and other members present stared up at the two of them in wide eyes. Rose had a hint of worry, knowing what the damages and how taxing the usage of the forbidden spells could be to one's self. However she dared not to stop him as it was the battle of a different dimension.

Tatsuya and Loki stared at each other, no words said and no moves made.

However that changed when Tatsuya bent his knees slightly before accelerating towards Loki with his Gungnir ready to be swung. Loki however extended his left arm and blocked his strike with several layers of defensive magic circles, all of them strengthened with the rune 'Shield'.

The violent crashing once again caused winds to be shot outward as the powers collided. Loki seeing an opportunity raised his left hand to create a flame sword before trying to slash down at Tatsuya's left shoulder. However Tatsuya narrowed his eyes slightly as Loki's slash was also blocked by Tatsuya's defensive magic circles.

The two stood in place, neither backing away from their clash. Tatsuya leaked a bit of his aura as it began to the take form of magic circles around him, preparing to fire a burst of attacks at Loki.

Loki however smiles as he dodges the burst of energy with immense speed. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes, knowing that he had strengthened his legs with the 'Speed' rune. He scanned the area in search of Loki when he felt and ominous presence from behind him as he swung his body around, his Gungnir and Loki's flame sword crashing into each other.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before the two pushed one another back. As Tatsuya flew threw the air, he pointed his Gungnir forward causing several magic circles to surround the spear. The magic circles began to shoot out more beams, this time zigzagging its way towards Loki.

Loki snapped his fingers as several magic circles covered his front as it blocked the attacks of Tatsuya. Loki raised one hand into the air as several of his magic circle appeared above his head as they began to shoot hundreds of bullets.

Tatsuya clicked his tongue as he stopped his beam attack and gripped his spear with both hands.

As the magic bullets made its way towards Tatsuya, he swung his spear at the air in front of him as the burst of air proceeded to collide into the bullets, causing explosions to erupt in front of them. The air was covered with dust from the strikes as Loki watched the smoke, knowing he was still there.

Suddenly he heard a growl emit from behind the dust cloud as a pair of ethereal wolves dashed towards Loki as Loki narrowed his eyes at their site. One of jumped up towards him to bite him but only to be kick to one side by Loki, as it whimpered slightly before disappearing. The other wolf tried to slash at his leg but Loki summoned the flame sword once again and stabbed it in the stomach as it howled in pain.

Loki grinned at Tatsuya's attack, seeing how foolish he was if he thought this would damage him when suddenly the wolf under him transformed itself into a different magic circle as chains erupted it from the circle, binding Loki together. He widened his eyes at the sight as he could feel his magic power decreasing slightly. Before he could rip himself away from the chains, he noticed nine fire magic circles surrounding him before they erupted in flames covering him in a ball of flame.

The air swayed violently as the dust clouds dissipated revealing Tatsuya standing there, watching the fireball.

**[Combing 1 seal: Gleipnir and 9 seal: Sutr's Fire into the 1 seal: Twin Wolves… How creative] **

Isreel mused at Tatsuya's attack as Tatsuya watched the fireball carefully. Suddenly he widened his eyes as he watched the fireball increase in size before it exploded outward. Tatsuya covered and narrowed his eyes from the heat as he tried to see what was happening. He then caught glimpse of Loki ripping the chains off him before raising his hands forward as dozens of circles appeared, all of them beginning to shoot out beams of light.

Clicking his tongue Tatsuya brought the spear in front of him seconds too late as the beam of light engulfed him.

"Fuhahaha! It seems that this is the end of yo-!"

Before Loki could finish his arrogant sentence, he turned around to find Tatsuya, slightly burnt but otherwise fine, preparing to swing his spear at him horizontally as he clicked his tongue to summon defensive magic circles in front of him.

The two collided once more as violent winds erupted on all sides, pushing outward in all directions. Tatsuya pushed his weight into his attack while Loki did the same to his defense. The two pulled away once again, jumping back several meters to leave some space.

Once Loki had landed, he smirked as he raised his hands again before area in front of him were surrounded by 27 magic circles again, this time colored in light blue. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at the sight of the attack before gripping his spear again with two hands.

He pumped his magic into the spear as magic circles appeared in a straight line from the tip of his spear blade, all of them colored in dark orange red while numbering 27 once again. Loki cocked his eyebrows before smirking.

"27 seal: Niflheim."

The magic circles of Loki began to spew forth waves of ice as they began to make its way towards Tatsuya. The air around the ice begins to freeze as temperatures begin to drop. Tatsuya however calmly watched the ice before swinging his spear in front of him as the orange red magic circles light up in flame as they began to spew forth magma and fire.

"27 seal: Muspelheim"

The air in front of Tatsuya began to increase as heat and humidity could be felt radiating from the magma.

The two forces, both polar opposites of one another collided as white smoke flung into the air. The fire from Tatsuya's attack melted the ice but the water from the melting ice caused the fire to die out. A couple of seconds past before the attack cancelled out, raining down hot sludge, rock and water on the ruined landscape below.

Tatsuya inhaled and exhaled deeply as he could feel the magic in his body lowered from the attack. Using two 27 spells in one day was extremely taxing and exhausting. He knew he needed to finish Loki quickly before things get drawn out more.

He glanced over at Loki who was also breathing heavily at using two 27 spells but still had his evil grin written on his face. Tatsuya exhaled one more time before gripping the spear once again as he prepared to charge forward when suddenly a large burst of power erupted from down before him.

The burst of power was almost akin to High tier God and it was a power that he had never sensed before. It was not related to any of the mythologies of the current world as he glanced behind to see Issei surrounded with a large burst of aura. Loki, who also sensed the aura, narrowed his eyes at the pulse of the God-class power.

"I can sense the pulse of a God-class power that I am not familiar with. A God…from another world? I see… So the Sekiryuutei of this era is certainly full of mysteries!" Loki commented as he snapped his fingers once more as five more mass produced Midgardsormr's appeared, snaking its way towards Issei.

However before they could get into striking distance, a black fire appears from the ground as it begins to twist around covering a surprised Loki, Fenrir's sons and the mass produced Midgardsormrs.

**[This aura… Ahh… Nostalgia… It seems he has revived… 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!] **

Isreel shouted with glee as massive magic circle of the Grigori appeared on the ground. From the ground appeared, a large black eastern Dragon with violet eyes as it stared ahead of him at the mass-produced Midgardsormrs. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out who was inside the large Dragon when he widened to find out that it was Saji.

_Saji…! What the hell was he doing in there!?_

**[It seems like the Grigori implanted all of the main Sacred Gears of Vritra… I can sense that he has awakened fully…]**

Isreel commented as Tatsuya agreed. Whatever the case may be, he was grateful for his help as he turned his attention to Loki who was struggling to remove the black flames.

"Ku! What is this fire!? I can't move! …Ngggh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon!? I have heard that is a Dragon king, but don't tell me this is it!?"

**[Kukuku! Don't mess with Vritra, Loki. He may be the weakest of the Dragon Kings in terms of raw power but he makes it up for his wide variety of techniques and versatility. Mess with him and you will still get severely injured]**

Isreel explained out loud as Loki glared at Tatsuya and his Dragon.

"The King of the Ice Dragons and the 'Ice Storm Dragon'… Isreel… For you to explain to me about something is a disgrace…! I am a God! I will not be bound down by these flames!" Loki exclaimed as he began to increase his magic power around his body before breaking free of the black fire. He panted for several seconds, as it seems he used more power than he had thought. He raised his right arm forward as dozens magic circles of pale light began to surround him, aiming towards the black dragon.

"I will eliminate the threat before he-"

"You should have never taken your eyes off me, Loki." Tatsuya interrupted as Loki could see with the corner of his eyes, Tatsuya appearing in front of him, his Gungnir already swung backwards; ready to smash it into him. Loki, unable to summon a magic circle to defend him took the attack to the sides of his stomach as he spat out some blood before pressure of the attack sent him flying crashing down into the ground.

He hit the ground with a slam, the ground shaking and splitting from his crash. Smoke rose from the crater as Tatsuya carefully surveyed it, noting where he would come out from next.

Suddenly spears made from magic shot forward at him as he began to dodge the attacks, flicking some away with his spear. He glanced with the corner of his eyes as he watched Loki float up into the sky, his robes torn and his body battered but he could still tell that he had some fight in him. Loki slowly continued to rise as he smirked to himself.

"Fuhahaha! It seems the situation has turned against my favor! Therefore I will retreat for now! However I will return!" Loki said with glee as he watched the members present. However his gleeful smile soon dropped and morphed into a frown of suspicion as he watched Tatsuya grinning towards him. Tatsuya slowly raised his left hand and snapped his finger when suddenly a bright light emitted around Loki.

Loki glanced around him as he noticed several magic circles all of them emitting a black aura as it begins to converge and combine into a black sphere. Loki widened his eyes as he was unable to pull himself out of the sphere and it completely encased him. Tatsuya rose up into the air before pointing forward with his Gungnir.

"27 seal… Fimbulwinter!"

The sphere began to light up and slowly change from black to white as if snow had blanketed the inside the sphere. Suddenly icicles of ice speared outward in all directions, all of them numbering 27 in total. Some of the icicles were colored in red as Tatsuya smirked mentally. He knew the attack had worked against him as he watched the seal disappear around Loki.

He widened his eyes to find Loki, although bloodied and battered, still standing with an angry expression on his face. He did not look pleased at having been caught in that attack.

Tatsuya closed one eye as he could feel the effects of overusing the 27 seals around his body. He could feel the blood trying to burst out his mouth as he held his ground and watched Loki quietly.

"You bastard…! How dare you! How dare you! I will kill you Ingvar! And make sure none of you exists!" Loki declared as he pointed his hands forward, ready to strike him once again. He began to build his magic power and was preparing to release it all over Tatsuya when suddenly he violent wind hit him before below. Loki glanced behind him to widen his eyes to see Issei Hyoudou, the Sekiryuutei with his thrusters ignited at full power and the Mjölnir high above his head. Loki had been preoccupied with Tatsuya that he didn't realize Issei's attack and movement as the god like power began to flow towards the hammer while the electricity began to cackle.

"Do it, Hyoudou!" Tatsuya yelled as Issei smirked before nodding his head as he put all of his power into the hammer, which prepared to slam against Loki.

"Alright Yukimura! My style Mjölniiiiiiiiiir! Let's smash him down Ddraig!" Issei bellowed as his jewels began to shine brightly as he could feel his body beginning to boost and increase in power. He brought the hammer down, slamming it into Loki's back. Loki coughed up so blood form the initial slam but was soon engulfed in a bright flash of lightning as it slammed down onto him.

Tatsuya narrowed and covered his eyes with his arms as he watched the large, powerful lightning engulf Loki. He didn't expect the lightning was this power and he knew that it would be almost impossible for someone to survive that blast but widened to see Loki standing, his body cackling with electricity and smoke rising out his body. Issei widened his eyes at the resilience of the God as Loki's body arched forward with it beginning to slowly fall down into the ground.

Tatsuya floated closer to him as Loki looked up at him with tired and exhausted eyes.

"Ingvar… Tell me… Why did God… leave a method for the… humans to… kill a God…?"

Tatsuya kept his mouth closed as Loki smirked slightly before coughing up some blood and leaned forward as his eyes closed before plummeting down into the ground. He crashed into the ground with a loud crash as a crater formed at the area where he crashed into with dirt flying into the air. Tatsuya looked down at Loki before looking up at Issei as he stared at him and his Balance Breaker. Loki's words rang in his mind before he twitched his eyes at his body's reaction.

"We did it, Yukimura! …Yukimura?" Issei asked when he saw Tatsuya close his eyes before coughing up some blood and falling backwards. His armor and cape that had surrounded him had disappeared as he could feel the winds rushing past him with the ground getting nearer and nearer.

However before he could hit the ground, he felt someone or something catch him as he cracked open his eyes slowly to find the silver haired Valkyrie, Rose holding him in her armor, a smile etched on her face. The two of them were floating in the air as she slowly landed. She pulled Tatsuya into her breast as Tatsuya could feel cold drips of water hit her face as he saw her eyes watering with tears.

"Ah… Rose… Hey…"

"Don't you hey me! You… You almost killed yourself! Using not one but three 27 seal spells in one day is going to exhausted you and even cause your body to react harmfully! You are lucky you can even speak, let alone be alive! Tatsuya… Please… Don't do something like this again… Please" Rose pleaded as her cries and tears began to choke her words as Tatsuya smiled lightly. He brought his right hand weakly up and caressed her face before smiling to her.

"I… won't die… At least… not yet…" Tatsuya said as Rose widened her eyes before smiling and pulled him closer into him as he could feel a comfortable warmth enter his body. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him into sleep as the sound of yelling and cheers of victory were drowned out by Tatsuya's need for sleep.

**Days later**

**[Get up partner]**

_Unnn… What is it, Isreel?_

**[Geez… It's been five days since the battle and you still haven't awakened… The others are worried about you, you know. Plus you are making me do more work than usual as I have to talk to the various visitors who come to check on you…]**

_I see… I'm sorry you had to do that Isreel… Wait… Five days!? I was out for that long!? What happened after I fell asleep!?_

**[Loki has been sealed and sent back to Asgard, Odin went back home, Rossweisse was left behind by Odin and now has become a teacher at Kuoh and a Devil of the Gremory Peerage]**

_Wait what…!? And Rose did what!? … I missed a lot of stuff… Tch… Note to self: Never use three 27 seals in one day…_

**[Yea… I would advise the same. Those spells severely weaken you. Your body used too much magic that it had to forcefully shut down to recover] **

_Great… Well thanks for telling me… I will see you later Isreel._

**[Tatsuya, wait. Before you go, I think it's safe to say that you are ready for the other piece]**

_-!? You mean…_

**[Kukuku… Correct. Tatsuya, it's time we go back to the Ice Dragon Kingdom of the Far North and finally retrieve the second jewel… The one that will help you control my true power]**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! This is the final chapter of the 7th volume with the big Loki battle. Sorry if it seems kind of short but it turned out this way when I was writing it. Don't worry, it should be extremely action packed and exciting. I had fun making the action in this chapter since I always wanted to reveal the original Norse spells. The next chapter will be an original arc to head towards the ****Ice Dragon Kingdom of the Far North where Isreel ruled as King. **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. ****Next I will update Existence so go check that out! The story is getting interesting for those who are reading it so people should go check it out. See you all later! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Here is the 30th chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya's eyelids slowly opened as he stared up at the ceiling. He had heard from Isreel that he had been sleeping for five days, something he had not expected after using those forbidden spells. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, the ceiling he was unfamiliar with as his mind raced to try to figure out where in the world he was.

"Where the hell…"

**[We are at the infirmary of the Cero HQ. You were sent there after the Cero came to pick you up when you fainted]**

Isreel answered as Tatsuya turned his head to the right to see a small nightstand with pots of flowers while a white curtain surrounded the bed he lay in. The pots were most likely from someone who came to visit recently. He took an intake of breath to calm his mind as he turned his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"Looks like you are awake."

A voice rang out with Tatsuya's head swiveling to the right as he watched Ignis, the second in command of the Cero walking closer to the bed where Tatsuya laid. He quietly dragged a chair that he brought before placing it nearby and sat on it with the back of the chair in front as he straddled the chair.

"Five days?"

"Five days. Seriously, I have known you a long time and I have never seen you sleep for five days straight…" Ignis said with a sigh as Tatsuya smiled softly. The two of them had been together ever since the first generation Cero from 5 years ago and been the best of friends ever since then. Of course, Tatsuya would soon leave the Cero 3 years later after the disbandment of the first generation and him being named the leader of the second generation. He stared up at the ceiling as silence surrounded the two friends while Ignis stared at him quietly for a few minutes. He took a quick intake of breath as he remembered something before speaking up.

"The Rias Gremory and the Sekiryuutei came to visit with her peerage. They were pretty worried about you, you know."

"Yea… Isreel told me people came."

"Wanna know who else came?"

"No thanks"

"I think you do."

"Fine. Spill it."

"Well let's see... Sirzechs, Millicas, Fia, Serafall, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Sitri Peerage, Cero members, Ravel Phenex, four members of the Riser Phenex's peerage, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka no Mitama, Toyouke-Oomikami, Amaterasu, Kouki, Odin, Rossweisse twice and finally those three." Ignis finished as he lifted his right index finger and pointed slightly behind him. Tatsuya turned his head to look far left corner of the bed before smiling.

Sitting there, all of them sleeping soundly was the three Fallen Angels, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Raynare. Kalawarner slept with her arms crossed while Raynare slept with her body leaning on the bed while Mittelt leaned onto Kalawarner's shoulder and slept soundly.

"Those three have been really worried about you. We had Sena forcibly make them fall asleep since they wouldn't take a break." Ignis explained as he turned his attention back at Tatsuya. Tatsuya stared up at the ceiling once again, going through the list of people who came to visit in his mind as he mentally took note of it. Tatsuya then turned his attention back to Ignis before lifting his body up off the bed. His blanket dropped from the chest to reveal a few wires placed on his chest while he could see a needle in his wrist. He yanked the needle out of his wrist and pulled the wires of his chest. Ignis watched him quietly as he took the clean shirt that lay on the dresser nearby and extended it to Tatsuya. Tatsuya took the shirt and pulled it over his head. Tatsuya began to swivel his arms and crack his necks as Ignis continued to watch all of this.

"Something is wrong, right Tatsuya. You seem like you are wanting to move." Ignis asked as Tatsuya stopped moving and glanced at his second in command. He smirked, knowing he was spot on with his guess as he waited for Tatsuya to talk. Tatsuya sighed before looking into Ignis, his expression serious.

"Ignis, I'm going to Ice Dragon Kingdom of the Far North. Isreel tells me I am ready to fully control the powers of the Dragon Force and to do that, I need the second jewel for that." Tatsuya answered as Ignis narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you want to go? There is some strange rumors coming from the last dragon kingdom and it's not good ones."

"It doesn't matter. I need to go there." Tatsuya stubbornly said as Ignis sighed, knowing that once his boss said he is doing something, there is no way for him to change his mind. Ignis had experienced numerous times that his stubbornness would either lead to a good idea or a suicide mission. Ignis raised his hands up in defeat as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I will see who I can send with you just in case." Ignis said as he stood up from his chair and began making his way out of the room.

"Thanks, Ignis. I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah. It would suck if you died on me anyways. You worry about what those girls will say or do while I get ready some people ready." Ignis said as he stopped and nodded to his right before making his way out of the room. Tatsuya turned his attention to the right to see the girls stirring from their slumber. The first to open their eyes was Raynare who slowly lifted her head and groggily rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked up at the bed as her eyes widened to find Tatsuya, sitting on the bed and smiling at her.

"Hey Raynare…" Tatsuya said softly as Raynare's lips began to puff wile her eyes began to water. She slowly got up for a second before thrusting her whole weight forward as she threw herself towards Tatsuya before she began to ball her eyes out. Her cries sounded around the room as she tightened her grip around Tatsuya while Tatsuya could feel large droplets of water on his chest. He lightly touched her back to calm her down but to no avail as she continued to cry.

"I-I-I-I tho-thought you were ne-never going to wake up!" Raynare said as best as she could in between her cries. Tatsuya smiled lightly and continued to lightly tap on her back to calm her down.

"Unnn… Raynare… You are so lou-…!" Mittelt tried to speak out against Raynare but immediately stopped upon seeing Tatsuya sitting up on his bed with a smile. He glanced up at Mittelt and gave her a quick smile as Mittelt's eyes began to water. She raced closer to Tatsuya as he brought his other hand and lightly petted her head. Tears poured out from her eyes as she jumped onto Tatsuya with more droplets of water drip onto his shirt. Tatsuya smiled at the two crying girls as he glanced up to find Kalawarner sitting there with a smile while tears poured down from her eyes. Unlike the other two girls near him who jumped onto him, she decided to watch from afar at the sight in front of her. Tatsuya continued to pet them for several minutes until no more tears flowed out of their eyes before they pushed themselves off of Tatsuya who kept his smile.

"I'm back you three."

**Moments later**

" " "You are going to do what!?" " "

Tatsuya jerked his head back at their sudden shout as he scratched his ear before glancing up at the three Fallen Angel who were standing on their feet with either scowls or surprised expressions written all over their face. Tatsuya sighed as he shook his head.

"For the third and final time, I am going to the Dragon Kingdom of the Far North to retrieve Isreel's second jewel." Tatsuya explained as he leaned back on the couch he sat on in the lounge. The girls stilled had surprised expressions on their faces as Tatsuya sighed in annoyance. He didn't understand why the three girls were stopping him since it was none of their business.

"I don't understand why you three are stopping me…"

"Tatsuya, you just woke up from five days of sleep and you are planning to go somewhere that is currently considered dangerous. Of course we will stop you!" Kalawarner shouted the last bit as Tatsuya jerked backwards with his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He glanced to his right to find Eu sitting there; sipping away at her green tea quietly without a change in her expression while Ignis leaned against the wall, watching patiently at the Fallen Angels worries towards him.

"Aren't you going to say anything to stop him? I mean you are his second in command." Raynare said curiously as she pointed at Tatsuya while Ignis just shrugged.

"I have known him for a long time and when this guy has an idea then its almost impossible for us to stop him. You either follow him or you don't." Ignis replied with a smirk as Tatsuya glanced behind him before looking back at the front. Mittelt worriedly watched Tatsuya, not wanting him to get into trouble or go unconscious once again.

"Tatsuya-sama… I think it's not a great idea for you to be moving especially after being unconscious for five days. Plus there are strange rumors coming from that kingdom. I advise we don't head there." Mittelt tried to reason with him but to no avail as the door to the lounge opened. Sena, the vampire and wife of Ignis walked in followed by a young woman with aqua blue hair wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She fidgeted slightly at Tatsuya's presence as she walked in further, her circular blue dragon symbol with the Greek letter Upsilon proudly imprinted on her shoulder. Tatsuya smiled softly as he glanced behind at Ignis who nodded his head.

"Thyella. How are things with the Cero…?"

"Good… E-Everyone is treating me well." Thyella answered shyly towards her new leader. Tatsuya smiled and nodded his head before standing.

"Eu, Sena, Thyella. You three are coming with me to Northern Europe to help me retrieve Isreel's second jewel. Is that clear?" Tatsuya explained as he darted his eyes at the three members. Eu gave him nod while she continued to sip her tea; Sena just continued to smile, seeing that her leader was not going to stop while Thyella hesitantly nodded. Tatsuya saw their response and smirked when suddenly he caught the three Fallen Angels standing up on their feet.

"We are coming with you Tatsuya-kun!"

"If we can't persuade you to stop then we will go with you."

"Kalawarner is right!"

The three girls responded as Tatsuya stared at them before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He stared into their eyes for a couple more seconds but nodded his head in agreement as the girls smiled brightly. Tatsuya motioned for all of them to step around him as they made their way towards him.

_Isreel… Can you lock onto the coordinates of Farmor?_

**[Yea, I can do that. Why?]**

_I need to meet her and ask a few questions about the situation._

**[Got it. Give me a second… Smart thinking Tatsuya]**

_Aren't I always smart?_

**[I am not even going to answer…] **

Isreel replied as Tatsuya scowled in annoyance when he heard a sound in his head, telling him that the coordinates are set. He then snapped his fingers as a large black circular dragon shaped magic circle appeared below them. This was the teleportation magic circle of the Cero, created by Black to be much faster than standard magic circles. Tatsuya glanced up at Ignis who smirked and nodded his head at the members before blowing a kiss at his wife. Sena blushed slightly and blew a kiss back, before the members disappeared in a flash of black light.

**Northern Europe/Far North**

The area illuminated with black light before quickly vanishing. Tatsuya and the group stood there, staring at the beautiful surrounding. The area was filled with nature as the green leaves rustled in the wind. Some of the leaves were beginning to turn into bright colored autumn leaves colored in yellow, bright orange and light red. A small lake lay some meters away from where they stood to the left with a broken boat sitting near the edge of the lake. About a few dozen meters away from them, was a small red cottage with white windowsills and triangular roof. The members especially the Fallen Angels and Thyella stared at the area in awe. Never before have they seen something so breathtaking and magnificent while Sena watched the girls with smiles on her face. Eu, who still had her tea in her hand, continued to sip at it.

Tatsuya however narrowed his eyes, knowing something strange was going as he stepped forward slightly away form the group. He glanced at the surrounding area with a slightly confused expression.

**[Something isn't right… Why would she be here at this time of the year…?]**

Isreel muttered in his mind in confusion. Tatsuya knew Isreel was right. His Farmor or Grandmother on his father's side, Drífa, was a well-known ice dragon and one of the most wisest and powerful of the ice dragons. She currently works as the advisor for the Princess of the Ice Dragons, the one he would have to marry if he wanted to become the true King of the Ice Dragons. At this time of year, almost close to October was one of the busiest times of the year, as they would be preparing for the winter season although the capital was in constantly covered in snow.

Yet she was here, at her summerhouse and the house Tatsuya lived when he came to train under her, which is far from the Kingdom. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at the surrounding, his eyes darting trying to find anything unusual. Suddenly a concentration of magic was felt coming from his left side as he swiveled his head to that direction to see a stream of ice heading towards him. Tatsuya clicked his tongue before inhaling a large breath and exhaling it as a stream out ice shot forward, colliding with the stream that was heading in his way. The two streams collided as they began to wrestle with each other to see who was stronger. However it seemed both were equally powerful as they cancelled each other out and froze the lake and surrounding trees into a blanket of frozen ice.

The members widened their eyes at the sight when Eu and Sena dashed forward in front of the Fallen Angels and Thyella, with Sena's red eyes gleaming and Eu's scythe in one hand while the tea was in the other. Tatsuya made his way forward before standing at the edge of the frozen lake.

Suddenly the ground shook with a large thud, as they knew something large was making their way towards them. The ground shook louder and louder as whatever was making their way towards them was closing in on them. Suddenly several trees flew into the air as they crashed behind them. The members glanced behind them before turning back to the front as the Fallen Angels and Thyella widened their eyes at the sight in front of them while the more experienced members of the Cero calmly watched the sight ahead of them.

From out of the trees past the lake appeared a large Western Dragon with four powerful legs, leathery wings and a long muscular white tail. The scales on the dragon were snowy white with a tint of light blue while her eyes were pale white orbs with light blue glow. Its sharp teeth were visible as it glared and scowled at the members. Tatsuya sighed, seeing as the Dragon in front of him was in enraged, otherwise called 'Outrage' mode and not in the normal state of mind.

"Farmor! It's me, Tatsuya!" Tatsuya called out as the other members listened to his words as the Dragon moved his attention to him. Suddenly, its glare softened and its teeth receded back into her mouth. The body began to slowly change as it got smaller and smaller every second as the Dragon began to take strides forward. The large Dragon that stood in front of them began to get smaller and slowly began to stand on two feet as it walked across the frozen lake.

By the time it had reached the side were Tatsuya and the rest of the members stood, the Dragon had transformed into a humanoid form. Standing in front of them was a beautiful middle-aged woman with white blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore an elegant white long sleeved dress. Despite her age, she was very beautiful with an elegant aura surrounding her. She smiled softly at the sight of Tatsuya as she touched his cheeks lovingly like a grandmother who had not seen her grandson for a long time.

"Tatsuya… My dear boy… It's great to see you again…"

"It's great to see you Farmor Drífa" Tatsuya answered as the woman, Drífa continued to smile and stare lovingly at Tatsuya. She then turned her attention behind him to the several members that stood behind him. Tatsuya noticed her attention as he moved to her side and raised his arms.

"These are my friends. From left they are Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner who are Fallen Angels and the other three are members of the Cero, Thyella, Eucliwood and Sena." Tatsuya introduced as he pointed at each one of them as their names were called. The members bowed while his grandmother smiled and bowed back at them.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Drífa, Tatsuya's grandmother." Drífa introduced herself as she turned back to Tatsuya with a questioning glance.

"Tatsuya, why are you here? If I recall you currently live in Japan…?"

**[I can explain that Drífa]**

Isreel spoke out as Tatsuya brought his right hand to eye level while Drífa smiled at the jewel.

"It's good to see Isreel-sama. I can see you are well. Now please do explain."

**[I told Tatsuya that he is ready to fully control my power so we are here to retrieve the second jewel]**

Isreel explained as Drífa's eyes widened in shock as she glanced at Tatsuya who nodded his head before staring at her with a serious expression.

"What are you doing here Farmor? Aren't you suppose to be the advisor of the Princess so you should be at the Kingdom." Tatsuya asked as Drífa fell silent, her eyes averting his gaze and her teeth biting into her lips before turning around to stare at the frozen lake.

"The Kingdom…is in a state of chaos… Another advisor replaced me after the palace was taken over by an unknown group. They hold the Princess hostage and she is forced to listen to them while they are trying to extract your power from the second jewel." Drífa explained as Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at her words. He clicked his tongue as the Fallen Angels looked on with worry. They could see that he didn't like what he was hearing that his home had been taken over by an unknown group. Tatsuya glanced at Sena as he nodded his head. Sena turned around and began to split her body into bats that began to make their way towards the city.

Tatsuya snapped his fingers as a black cloak appeared around him while four other cloaks appeared in his hand. He watched Eu pull out the same cloak as she wrapped it around her neck and pulled the hood over her head. The other four members stared at the cloak as Tatsuya walked forward to them with it in hand.

"Wear this. It will help you fight off the cold temperature of the city and keep ordinary people away from you." Tatsuya said as they grabbed the cloaks and began wrapping them around their necks.

"Tatsuya? Where do you think you are going?" Drífa asked curiously with her eyes narrowed, hoping that he was going to what she was thinking.

"I am going to the Kingdom."

"What!? You must not. It's not safe to go there!"

"Farmor, I need to retrieve the jewel before whoever is experimenting on succeeds with whatever they are doing. Plus we need to save the Princess and frankly we are the only ones who can do that at the moment." Tatsuya answered as Drífa bite her lip once again, her mind raced to think of other options only to find none before sighing. She pointed at the cloak Tatsuya wore as he cocked his eyes at her request as he summoned another before handing it to Drífa.

"Uhh… What are you doing, Farmor?"

"What does it look like? I am coming with you."

"You really don't need to…"

"No I will. I will not send my grandson into a dangerous capital without some help. Besides I know the city and its secret passages like the back of my hand. We need to slip into the palace as quickly as possible." Drífa answered as Tatsuya stared at her before raising his hands in defeat. He recalled his stubbornness came from her as Drífa pulled the cloak over her and pulled the hood up over her head. Tatsuya stared at the members in front of him wearing the cloaks before he nodded his head. They returned the nod before the seven of them began making their way towards the Kingdom of the Far North.

Little did they know that several meters away from them, someone perched up on the trees as she watched group walk towards the direction of the city before flapping her bird like wings towards the capital…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! This is the first chapter of an original arc. I wonder what kind of battles and fight await the group. Oh and for those who don't speak Swedish, Farmor means Father's mother. (Basically Grandmother of Father's side). **

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Shadowlord1295: Sona? Sorry but I don't want Sona in this harem. Also I will consider adding Artemis but no promises since this is already a pretty massive harem.**

**Wacko12: Nephilim OC? That's pretty interesting. I would love to hear more about it :) Also Youko is Amaterasu's human name.**

**Ryuuto Tiamat Raizel: Balance Breaker? What? He has no Sacred Gears... And his second jewel is basically to better control his dragon powers (ie. Dragon Force)**

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. ****Next I will update Existence so see you all later! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Here is the 31st chapter of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capital – Tatsuya POV**

"Woah! I have never seen something so beautiful!"

"So this is the famous last Kingdom of the Dragons! Fascinating!"

"I agree! How magnificent!"

Tatsuya snickered quietly to himself as he watched the three Fallen Angels reacting to the landscape that surrounded them.

It had been one hour since the group consisting of Tatsuya, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Sena, Eu, Thyella and Drífa made their way towards the Capital, the largest and the capital city of the Ice Dragon Kingdom. The way here was one of beauty as the members were able to experience the beauty of Northern Europe. They were able to see the beautiful trees as they rustled with the winds and were even able to encounter some of the animals of the area like deer traveling in herds or some moose eating in the grassy fields.

After experiencing the nature, they soon came to several mountains, which was apparently the gateway towards the Kingdom. Of course since Drífa was a wanted fugitive at the moment, they entered the city through a more secure route, a secret passage under an abandoned cottage. The cottage was old and unused but was never well known by many except for a few people like Drífa who lived in this Kingdom for her whole life.

This secret passage was dark and surprisingly cold but thanks to their cloaks they were able to fight it off. After walking what seemed like an hour of the passage, they came to the surface and inside a cellar that was owned by Drífa's childhood friend who always allowed Drífa to utilize this passage whenever she was in trouble. After that, they had left the building and have now come out to the street, where the members besides Tatsuya and Drífa were staring at the sight of the city.

The city was a beautiful modern city with several tall, modern buildings around the center of town while the buildings gradually became smaller and smaller and also older as you go away from the center. Mountains surrounded the city like a valley, providing natural protection from the outside while still allowing sunlight in through the open ceiling. The buildings of the city was a snowy white, making it seem like the area has snowfall almost everyday while some buildings were even made from ice, causing it to give off a dreamy and mysterious atmosphere.

"We are at the southwestern end of the city and we need to head to the northern end. That is were the castle is."

"Castle!?" Sena reacted as Drífa nodded her head and pointed directly in front of her, the other members following her pointing. At the far end of the city was a magnificent western, medieval castle made of pure ice as it glittered in the sunlight. The members stared at this beautiful castle, mesmerized by the beauty and impact the castle gave them. Tatsuya stared at them with a small snicker before turning to the castle as he could feel Isreel reacting to it, obviously happy to return to his old home.

Seeing that it will take forever for them to move, Tatsuya pushed forward as the members slowly followed suit while Eu had to pull on Sena, whose eyes were glittering in delight. Although Sena gave off an Onee-sama vibe most of the time especially to the young members, her love for castles where princesses lives and cute outfits made her seem like a teenage girl. It was both hilarious to watch while terribly annoying to deal with.

"Have you lived here before, Tatsuya-sama?" Mittelt asked curiously while Kalawarner and Raynare kept their attentions on the surrounding area, still amazed at the magnificent city that surrounds them.

"Yea, I lived in the castle with Farmor and the Princess." Tatsuya answered as he continued to make their way towards the castle when suddenly Raynare and Mittelt ran in front of him, stopping his movement.

"You lived with a Princess!?"

"What's she like!?"

Tatsuya watched them before slightly glancing up into the air, trying to remember the character of the Princess. He remembered her as a hard working and polite person but with a large curiosity of the outside world, making her seem like a child. Tatsuya remembered that she would constantly ask question about the outside world and was always curious about the nature and the people.

"She was curious about the world outside those mountains" Tatsuya said as he pointed at the nearest mountain.

"Tatsuya, Tatsuya! Look at this dress! Isn't it so cute!"

Tatsuya glanced over his shoulder to see Sena pointing at a dress nearby with eyes gleaming in delight while Eu was pulling on her dress, trying to control her like a dog.

[Onii-chan… She's hopeless…]

Eu showed a piece of paper as Tatsuya nervously chuckled while staring at the two Cero members. He turned his attention to Thyella who was walking with Kalawarner, the two of them admiring the massive building. Tatsuya then moved his attention to Drífa whose eyes were darting from one place to another in obvious suspicion. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes before making his way towards her.

"Farmor, is there something wrong?"

"… I don't see or sense any of the residents here…" Drífa commented as Tatsuya widened his eyes before glancing around the area where they stood. Like what his grandmother said, there were no civilians around the area when it was a livelier place if compared to his memory. He narrowed his eyes before closing them as tried to sense something only to find nothing.

**[Something is definitely not right Tatsuya…]**

_No shit… _Tatsuya retorted as he glanced over at Eu and Sena, the two of them also having sensed something was wrong begun to straighten themselves up. Sena brought her right index finger and thumb near her mouth before blowing air into it, a loud whistle resonating in the area. Suddenly, from the area in front of her, appeared wolves made from shadows as they stared up at Sena. Sena smiled before whispering to them in another language and sent them off as the wolves began to bolt towards numerous directions.

The other members stared at the wolves in surprise, having never seen something like what they had witnessed. They knew that Sena, being the fourth strongest in the Cero, had powers that could rival an Ultimate-class Devil but since they had never seen her in action, they had no idea what her capabilities were.

Tatsuya watched Sena quietly, seeing if her reaction would change slightly. Suddenly she narrowed her eyes before clicking her tongue in annoyance, her aura slowly beginning to leak from her body. The Fallen Angels and Thyella watched her usually smiley expression soured, seemingly annoyed at something. Sena ripped off the cloak she wore as her eyes focused.

"Tatsuya, head towards the castle. Numerous enemies are approaching here. I will deal with them." Sena answered, her silver hair swaying from her movement while her red eyes began to gleam. Tatsuya nodded his head before dashing for the direction of the castle.

"Ta-Tatsuya-kun!? Wait up!" Raynare called out as she followed Tatsuya with a run of her own before the others followed him until Thyella and Eu were the only ones left.

"Sena-san…"

"Go, Thyella-chan… I will catch up." Sena said with her back turned, as Thyella was about to protest, only for Eu to pull on her shirt to make her move forward. Thyella, having no time to argue, followed Tatsuya and the others leaving the area. Sena watched them leave with a smile before turning back to the front as she saw several dozen figures, all of them looking monstrous or menacing as they made their way towards her.

"Ufufu. I'm sorry to tell you this but this street is off limits." Sena said before provoking the monsters in front of her as they charged for her, weapons raised and at the ready.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya and the others continued to run towards the castle, their destination. Tatsuya kept his attention to the front, knowing perfectly well that Sena was strong enough to deal with the threat on her own while several of the members continued to take glances behind them, worrying about her.

Worrying about her was the last thing he had to do. He knew her strength and it was not to be trifled with. He had remembered time when he was younger when he underestimated her abilities, causing him serious trouble. They continued to run with Tatsuya in the lead as they shortened the distance between their location and the castle.

Suddenly, Tatsuya came to a halt as he quickly summoned his kopis from his pocket dimension to block a flying spear that was making its way towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya swung the kopis as he pushed the weapon away from him and towards the ground to lodge itself into it. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at the unusual aura the spear was giving off when suddenly he could feel Isreel reacting to the spear with disgust.

"Sorry but I am going to have to ask you to stop where you are going."

A sudden voice rang out from the above as the members turned their attention towards the direction to see another group of a few dozen monsters standing above on the buildings. They jumped down, blocking all routes to leave the premises while standing in front of them all and possibly leading them were two humans.

One was much older than the other as the man had small wrinkles on his face and had black hair with streaks of gray. The other was a much younger man with brown hair and supported a more emotionless expression. The two of them wore light armor with a dragon insignia on their left shoulder pad while the younger of the two had a spiked shield in his right hand.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. The two figures standing before him were dragon slayers, the name of the way or weapons used to kill dragons or the people whose job was to kill dragons. This was the later of the two as dragon slayers had been frequent in killing dragons. Of course they tend to hunt unknown dragons since those dragons of legendary status like Tannin or Tiamat are much more difficult to defeat.

The older man extended his right arm as the spear returned to his hand before swing it once and placing it on his shoulders. He held a stern expression before pointing his spear at Tatsuya.

"So this is the one who inherited Dragon King, Isreel's jewels… I can sense you are extremely strong… But we shall defeat you since it is our duty to do so" the older man said as Tatsuya watched him quietly and proceeded to step up when a scythe blocked his path. He glanced over at Eu who was staring blankly and expressionless at the front but he could tell that she was eager to fight them. Eu began to take several steps forward, the blade of her scythe behind her back. Mittelt began to step forward to aid her but was blocked by Tatsuya who placed his hand on her shoulders and shook his head.

"Oh? So a little girl like you is going to fight us? I'm sorry but I don't want to hurt a little girl like yourself." the older man said but was quickly interrupted by a chuckle from Tatsuya as he glared at the leader of the Cero.

"I think you are mistaken… You mess with her and you will pay the price." Tatsuya finished with a smirk as with the end of his words, Eu disappeared in a flash from their sight, leaving her cloak on the ground in front of them. The two dragon slayers and their monster companions widened their eyes as they tried to frantically search where she could have gone. Suddenly as if nothing as happened, she appeared in a flash at the same place she left. She glanced up with her expressionless eyes as the dragon slayers noticed blood dripping from the scythe.

Suddenly the sound of blood spluttering out of their bodies accompanied with the sound of bodies flopping down onto the ground resonated in the area as one by one, the monsters dropped dead, leaving the two dragons slayers left standing. They could not believe their eyes that a single little girl was able to cause this much damage as they watched the girl pointing at the direction of the castle.

Taking the hint, Tatsuya smiled and nodded his head before he continued to run for the castle as the other members followed suit, leaving Eu to fight against the two of them.

Nothing was said for several minutes as the members continued to run forward towards the castle before Kalawarner spoke up.

"You sure its alright to leave Eu-chan alone?"

"Don't worry about it. She will be fine. Her Mikazuki scythe style is something that shouldn't be taken lightly." Tatsuya reassured as they continued to push forward, not wanting to waste anymore time since he needed to get inside the castle as quickly as possible.

After several minutes past, they had finally arrived near the front gate of the castle, which seemed more impressive than the Fallen Angels and Thyella first imagined. It was like an impressive towering ice sculpture but it did not give off an icy cold aura. In front of the castle gate were several monsters, defending the area from an outsiders.

Tatsuya turned to the members before placing his index finger on his lips as he waved at them to follow him. They began to circle the walls before coming to a certain spot as he placed his hand on the wall and lightly pushed. The wall of ice began to melt slightly, allowing him the members to walk past without attracting the attention of the front guards. Tatsuya entered first, followed by the Fallen Angels, then Thyella and finally Drífa. Once the members had entered the inner courtyard of the castle, he placed his hand back onto the wall as a wall of ice filled up the open space.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"

A familiar voice brought Tatsuya's attention forward as he twitched his eyes in annoyance. Standing in front of the group were three familiar women with birdlike wings from their backs and their hands and feet covered by birdlike claws. Each of them were grinning or smirking with arrogant confidence surrounding them while Thyella widened her eyes at the sight of them.

Standing in front of them were the three harpies, Aello, Ocypete and Celaeno, her fellow species and also the people who tormented her. Behind them were several monsters, most likely following their orders. The three of them eyed members carefully before spotting Thyella as their face distorted with anger.

"Thyella… You dare betray the Father…? We shall kill you!"

"That's right scum!"

"Have you forgotten we owe our lives to him!?"

The three of them voiced their displeasure at Thyella who only could hide behind the cover of those in front of her.

"Says the people who left her for dead." Tatsuya spoke out as members swiveled their heads towards him with the Harpies glaring at him in anger while Thyella watched in wonder. Tatsuya's aura began to leak out of his body as the pressure around the area began to increase, each time slamming several of the monsters to the ground. Tatsuya's eyes narrowed as he shot a death glare at the three Harpies who could only flinch at the sight.

"You insult one of my teammates and I will shatter your freezing corpses to pieces." Tatsuya defended as he continued to shot a glare at them and was about to take another step towards them but was quickly stopped by spear of light. He glanced to the right to see Kalawarner standing there with a smirk.

"Sorry ladies but your opponents are us."

"We won't let you touch Tatsuya-sama."

"Go on ahead Tatsuya-kun. We will deal with them."

Mittelt and Raynare followed up with Mittelt holding a sword of light while Raynare held a spear of light. The three of them looked confidently at the enemies in front of them as Tatsuya stared at them. He looked at them blankly before cutting his aura off as he sighed and turned to the left.

"Fine… Don't do something reckless, you three."

"You are the one to talk."

"You are the reckless one here.

"True, true."

The three of the retorted back as Tatsuya smirked before turning his attention to the last two members, Drífa, his grandmother who was smiling knowingly while Thyella was biting her lip, hesitating on her part. Thyella glanced up at Tatsuya as Tatsuya stared into her for a couple of seconds. He then nodded his slightly as she nodded it back before stepping towards the Fallen Angels. Tatsuya looked at Drífa whose expression returned to her serious expression as the two of them bolted out of the area to the secret passage behind the castle, leaving behind the Fallen Angels and Thyella.

"Thyella-san, aren't you going with them?" Raynare asked as Thyella shook her head before taking a quick breath.

"Th-The Boss took me in… I have a job as Upsilon to fight for him…" Thyella declared as the three Harpies narrowed their eyes at her confident words. Thyella's arms and legs began to change into claws while her wings appeared out of her back. The Fallen Angels smirked before summoning their black wings as they prepared to battle the enemy that stood in front of them.

**Meanwhile – Sena POV**

"Ufufu. Is this all you got?" Sena questioned before dodging another swing of an axe of a minotaur and delivering a roundhouse kick into its face. Another minotaur charged for her but she quickly back flipped over it and kicked the side of its stomach, sending him into several other creatures.

For the last several minutes ever since her Boss had went on ahead to the castle, Sena has been dealing with the monsters that blocked her path. She glanced at the direction of the castle to see metals clanking several dozen meters in front of her while violent winds erupted from the castle courtyard. It was obvious to her that there were other battles going on but she knew that that the members were strong enough to deal with them.

Sensing another build up of magic, she quick jumped backwards to dodge several showers of magic bullets from witches flying above her. She glanced up in annoyance but quickly felt a pair of arms grabbing her waist as she glanced behind her back to see a minotaur, grinning at her perversely, seemingly glad to hold her in her arms.

"Ufufu… I'm sorry but my body is only for my husband." Sena said with a closed eye smile before snapping her fingers. Suddenly the minotaur holding her began to scream in pain with a shadow wolf biting into its leg. It released Sena out of its grip before falling down onto to the ground, its eyes white and blood dripping out of its mouth.

Sena glanced up at the witches who were staring at the sight of Sena with shock and wonder. They couldn't understand that a single wolf was able to kill a minotaur with a single bite to the leg as she stared up at them before smiling at them.

Suddenly the witches' attentions were pulled away from her to several dozens bats that surrounded them. Like the wolves, they were also made from the same material as the wolves before they began to charge towards them and began to bite into their arms. The witches tried to swipe away the bats before they began to spat blood out and dropped like birds down to the ground.

Sena smirked before she whistled as several wolves appeared behind her, all of them growling at the monsters in front of them who began to back away slowly. Sena extended her arms and pointed forward as the wolves, charged forward, their teethes gleaming from hunger. The monsters tried to fight some off but quickly realized they had the ability to regenerate themselves them even if they were cut in half as they began to cut and bite into their flesh. Many screamed out in pain before dropping down onto the ground, eyes white and blood leaking from their mouths.

Sena watched the scene quietly as her wolves began to massacre their enemies while many began to dash away from the area, fearing for their lives.

"Kehihihi! Well, well. Looks like those good for nothing shit heads aren't able to beat this Onee-san."

Sena swiveled her eyes to the right side as she watched a tall man approach her. He had dark hair that reached down to his shoulders with a beard in the shape of whirls going upwards on his chin. He had intimidating eyes with his tongue sticking out and disgusting look on his face. He wore a fur coat, which was dark on the outside and lighter and spotted on the inside as he draped it over his shoulders. He had brown shoes, red long pants and a long sleeved shirt with a red X in the middle. He opened his arms wide like he was asking some higher power.

"Oh God! Please forgive me for killing the woman in front of me and raping her corpses as a tool to satisfy my pleasure!" the man said disgustingly as he began to slurp with his tongue as if he was hungry at what he was going to do to Sena while she narrowed her eyes at him quietly in annoyance and disgust, the two fighters preparing themselves to clash.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! This is the second chapter of an original arc and also my first chapter from Sweden (I'm here on vacation). The battles begin with a focus on these battles next chapter. I think it will be the first time the members like Sena and Eu will show off their skills in battle so stay tuned for that. **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. I also would like to thank all of you for over 80,000 views. That's a lot of views. ****Next I will update Existence so see you all later! :)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Here is the long awaited chapter 32 of Life of a Warrior! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Streets – Sena POV**

"Kehihihi! Show me what more you can do with your body, Onee-san!"

Sena narrowed her eyes in annoyance and disgust as she back flipped backwards and glared at her opponent standing in front of her, a scythe in his hand and his disgusting tongue slurping his lips while his eyes stared at her lustfully. She didn't know much about the man and honestly she didn't care but she knew he was dangerous thanks to his ability.

The man in front of her was a Devil Fruit user. These extremely rare fruits are found in various places around the world, which provide strange or interesting powers to the user after consuming depending on the type of the fruit. Although there are many different types, comparing to magic, it is less numerous and some would say that some of its fruits abilities give more powerful abilities than magic. It can even grant unusual abilities that magic can't grant.

"Stop thinking and play with me Onee-san!"

Sena's thoughts were ripped from her mind as a Gatling gun appeared out of his body before he began to crank it up. Hundreds of bullets began to rain forward towards her but before they could smash into her, she managed to transform her body into small bats. They flew into the air quickly to dodge the onslaught and quickly reformed itself near the edge of a roof. Sena took a quick, deep breath of air as she stared down at the ugly man in front of her who was still smirking at her. Her focus changed from the man to the substance the man was producing around his stomach as she narrowed her eyes.

"You are a Logia user…" Sena muttered out as the man smirked gleefully. Logia users were one of the more powerful types of Devil Fruits, granting the user to turn into natural elements or forces of nature.

"Kehihihi! Bingo! I am the one who ate the Numa Numa no Mi, Caribou! I'm sure you heard of me hmm?" the man, Caribou said as he swung his arms wide in glee while Sena stared at him with an unchanging expression.

"Nope." Sena replied as Caribou stumbled forward slightly before glancing up at the woman in front of her, trying to see if she was lying but only to find the truth.

"Then maybe you should start paying attention to strong fighters who exist in the world, like me!" Caribou countered as he began to turn his Gatling gun again. However as shots rang towards where Sena stood, Sena quickly disappeared and appeared closer to him, much to his dismay. In one swift attack, she swung her right leg into his sides only to be caught by the muddy substance.

"Kehihihi, physical attacks won't work against me and now, I have you in my grasp!" Caribou said as he began to suck Sena into his body. Sena scowled as she felt her leg slowly sinking into him while Caribou began to lean forward, his tongue dripping saliva. Seeing no way to escape through physical strength, Sena transformed herself into bats once again before reforming herself several meters in front of him.

Sena sighed, knowing that Logia users were hard to defeat unless you were able to use Senjutsu or an ability that could bypass their element to hit their physical bodies. Annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't be able to hit him with physical attacks, she decided another method of attack was needed.

Caribou smirked disgustingly when suddenly he felt the air around him thicken. The area around him began to darken as if night has fallen while a thin misty fog began to creep up towards his knees. Suddenly a loud howl rang in his ears as his head shot back up and stared ahead of him to see his opponent surrounded by wolves made of shadow, their eyes gleaming in red as they watched him carefully. A sudden shiver was sent down his spine as weird sensation began to cover him. It was not one of fear but one of acknowledgement. One that made him turn from a predator to prey.

Sena stood in front of him quietly, her eyes gleaming red along with her wolves before she extended her arm forward, with her right index finger pointing at Caribou, causing more shivers down his spine.

"Pack Hunt." Sena announced as the wolves growled and howled loudly once again before they dashed forward towards Caribou.

"Don't you mess around with me!" Caribou declared as he pulled out a scythe from his body and began to swing it around maniacally. His grin was wide, large and crazed as he slashed wildly at the wolves, desperate and determined to eliminate them.

The blade of his scythe slashed at one of the wolves as it split in half before proceeding to swing horizontally at a number of other wolves trying to attack him from his right. However suddenly a sharp pain resonated from his back as he glanced over his shoulder to see the wolf he had previously cut stabbing his back although its body was split in two.

Seeing that he would be surrounded in no time, he turned his body into a swamp and slithered several meters away from the wolves before returning to his normal body. He touched his gash to feel liquid running down his back before looking forward, confused. He was suppose to be invincible as he would not be able to get hit from physical attacks thanks to his Logia Devil Fruit yet he was able to feel and receive damage from that previous attack. As he contemplated the attack, he looked up to see Sena coming into view with her eyes staring at him sternly.

"Ufufu. These ethereal wolves are able to attack your physical body as well as pierce your Logia body." Sena explained as Caribou gritted his teeth in annoyance, clearly pissed that his opponent beat his greatest power. He gripped his scythe once again and rushed forward in another attempt to attack while Sena watched him quietly. She slowly raised her arms in front of him and snapped her fingers. The ethereal wolves began to break down as if the things that were holding in place were crumbling before they began to take another form.

Caribou stopped in his tracks as he cautiously watched them take the form of bats as they began to fly around Sena. Sena smirked before pointing as the bats dashed forward for Caribou. The first wave of bats dived straight for Caribou but was quickly dodged by him as he jumped backwards. However the next wave of bats managed to read his moves and dashed for him before he landed into the ground. Seeing no way to dodge them, he changed himself into a swamp as the bats shot into his body, completely devoured by Caribou.

Sena, seeing this move smirked to herself as the bats began to disappear from the surrounding area, leaving Caribou and Sena left standing there. Caribou curiously stared at her, wondering why she stopped her attack but ignored it as he gripped his scythe again.

"Kehihihi! Why did you stop Onee-san? Do you admit defeat?"

"No… I have already won." Sena replied confidently with a shrug as Caribou narrowed his eyes and scowled in annoyance before preparing himself to dash forward in a charge. However before he could take a step forward, he bent forward as he spat out a massive volume of blood. He widened his eyes at the amount of blood before dropping the scythe. He stared at his hands as his vision began to blur when he noticed his veins in his body blackening.

"What the hell is this…!?"

"Ufufufu. A curse… My fangs are special as those whose blood I suck will slowly die from my curse… All I did was transfer that to the fangs of the wolves and bats. And now that you sucked in a large number of bats, the curse is slowly eroding your body. All that is waiting for you is… death. Ufufufu" Sena chuckled darkly as a mist began to cover her body while her red eyes gleamed at Caribou. Caribou stared at the gleaming eyes in fear before spilling more blood out his body before slumping forward, the red eyes of death was the last thing he saw before the curse of death took him.

**Meanwhile – Eucliwood POV**

Panting. Gasping for breath. Wheezing.

That was the state of the men, the two dragon slayers as they stood in the middle of the street, their backs to each other surveying the area around them from their greatest threat yet.

Although they had faced many strong dragons, they had never faced someone like the one they were fighting before. Added to the fact that they were not fighting a dragon but a little emotionless girl who wields a scythe. However her ability with the scythe is beyond anything they imagined along with the fact that her agility and speed were unparalleled. It was as if they were fighting a cheetah but with scythe like claws.

The sounds of wind whooshing around them caused their heads to swivel around in the direction they heard it from as they continued to survey the area around them, anticipating where this girl will attack from. Suddenly the older dragon slayer widened his eyes at the sight before him.

In front of him stood the little scythe girl as she prepared to swing her scythe horizontally. Mentally clicking his tongue, he quickly brought his spear in a defensive position as the two weapons collided with one another, sparks flying into the air. The younger dragon slayer, hearing her attack hitting the older dragon slayer, appeared from behind him, ready to throw his shield at her.

However as if his move was predicted, the girl quickly spun around 180 degrees and smashed the tang of her scythe into the shield user who managed to quickly block the attack. The force of the attack caused the shield user to fly several meters behind him. The girl, now regaining her footing, proceeded to push the end of the scythe, which had a small dagger point as she stabbed it into the left side of the older dragon slayer. He coughed up bits of blood before jumping back as he and his younger partner watched the scythe girl in front of them.

Suddenly the girl, noticing something heading her way, quickly began to jump back in skips before disappearing out of sight. The dragon slayers narrowed their eyes as they stared at the ground to find several arrows imbedded into the girl where the scythe girl stood.

"Master Ajax. Are you okay?" the younger dragon slayer asked without a change in his expression as he made his way towards the older man who had one hand gripped on his left side.

"I'm fine Jun. It seems I would have to thank Kouchuu Kanshou for saving me later." the older dragon slayer, Ajax replied as he scanned the area around him before slowly pushing himself up.

"That little brat… She's too fast for us…"

"Don't give up hope yet, Jun. We will still be able to beat her. Just focus on finding her first." Ajax answered as Jun nodded his head before the two of them searched the area around them, trying to find any twitch or movement from their enemy.

While the two of them searching, their opponent, Eu, watched the two of them from behind a building, her eyes peaking from time to time, studying what just happened. The sudden appearance of the arrows caught her by surprise causing her to back away from her strike to rethink her strategy. With a ranged opponent now watching her, it would be wiser to defeat the two in front of her so that she can deal with that final enemy. Her emotionless blue eyes swiveled around at buildings in the distance, trying to find where the arrows came from.

Suddenly, out of reflex, she covered her face behind the ledge as several arrows flew past her and lodged into the ground nearby. She clicked her tongue, realizing that her opponent had found her first and was able to deliver an earlier blow.

"It seems our sniper knows where she is… Jun! She's behind that building! Be careful"

Eu closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, trying to keep her annoyed emotion under control as she heard the voice of the dragon slayers. Deciding it was time to deal with them, she gripped her scythe as she took a big deep breath before dashing out of her hiding place.

The two dragon slayers widened their eyes as they watched Eu rushing towards them, her scythe at the ready. Suddenly arrows flew past them, making their way towards the young girl when they widened their eyes at the amazing sight in front of them. The young girl in front of them was dodging the arrows like it was nothing while moving at an incredible speed that surpasses a human. She would side step, flip or just dodge the attacks while maintaining that speed.

Eu, seeing a need to rush her opponents quickly, rushed towards the right side before she jumped onto a wall as she pushed herself to propel herself forward. She flew into the air with her scythe pulled back before swinging the air, causing a blast of compressed air was sent flying towards Jun who raised his shield to block the attack. The attack struck the shield with a powerful effect as winds blew into the air while the attack pushed Jun deeper into the ground. However as time went by, the effect began to wane before it completely vanished. Jun lowered his shield; glad he was able to block the attack when he widened his eyes to find the girl looking into his face, her emotionless eyes staring into his. Her lips parted slightly before one word rang in the vicinity.

"Fall..."

Jun's eyes widened at her soft tone when suddenly he could feel his body sway while his eyes began to slowly close before he fell backwards with a slump. Eu stared at the body before narrowing her eyes slightly in pain from uttering words. However sensing killing intent directed at her, she quickly dodged out of the way as a spear lodged into the ground. She glanced up at the older dragon slayer whose face was distorted in anger as he pulled his arm back to bring his spear back into his grip before rushing forward towards Eu.

Eu swung her scythe only to clash against her opponents spear as metal and metal clashed onto one another. However before she could follow up on her attack, several arrows flew towards as she jumped back to dodge the attack. Her eyes surveyed the direction of the arrow before getting a rough idea where this 'sniper' is. She pulled her scythe back before swinging it again, releasing a blade of compressed air that flew and smashed into an apartment building, cutting it in half and sending the top part crashing down.

Eu continued to stare at the building until a presence pulled her attention away from it as the dragon slayer charged at him with his spear ready to swing a horizontal strike. However Eu dodged the strike by jumping high into the air before bringing her scythe above her head. She swung the scythe down but was quickly blocked by her opponent's quick thinking.

Eu narrowed her eyes slightly before jumping back and smashing several shockwaves onto the ground to cover her tracks as white smoke covered the area. Ajax looked around the area, trying to find this annoying little girl when suddenly he felt a sharp blade pointed on his neck as blood began to trickle down his neck. He glanced behind him to find Eu staring at him without a change in her expression while holding her scythe in her right hand. Fear washed Ajax's face, fear at death as he dropped the spear on the ground.

"P-Please! Have mercy! Don't kill me!" Ajax pleaded for mercy when suddenly he felt the wind getting knocked out him as he closed his eyes and slumped down to the ground. Eu stared at him with her left hand forming a karate chop as she transformed her scythe into a pen when suddenly; she felt something pointed at the back of her head. She slowly turned around to find a young woman in her late 20's with flowing waist long purple hair and blue eyes. She wore magenta high heels, black knee socks and an elegant bright pink Chinese dress with a green robe patterned of a large bird. Her right hand she wore a green gauntlet with a white, almost silver bow in her hand, the arrows pointed at Eu's head.

Eu stared at the woman without a change in expression while the woman looked down at the young girl with guilt and sorry eyes. It was as if she was asking for forgiveness from whatever she was about to do.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to do this but if I don't then my daughter… my daughter will be… I'm sorry!"

The woman apologized as she pulled her bow back further, the arrows pointed straight at her head. However Eu slowly turned to face her, not wanting to scare her with sudden movements. Eu looked into her eyes as the woman began to water with small streams of tears. Eu smiled softly before opening her mouth and muttered one word.

"Sleep…"

The woman's eyes widened before her eyes began to get heavy as she slowly began to rewind the bow. With no strength left, she dropped her weapon and fell backwards as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Eu could only stare at the sleeping body of the woman while gripping her head in pain.

"You done here, Eu-chan?"

Eu turned her attention at the new voice to see Sena walking towards her with a smile, her job also seemingly done. Eu nodded her head at the fourth in command who smiled at the little girl as they stared at the direction of loud explosions coming from the castle.

"It seems like the others might need our help… Ufufu, shall we get going?" Sena asked when she saw Eu pointing at the sleeping woman. Sena stared at the woman before looking back at Eu who continued to point at her without a change in expression. Seeing what she wanted, Sena sighed and raised her hands in defeat as she made her ways towards the woman before bringing her up to her shoulders.

"Happy now?" Sena inquired as Eu gave her a nod before the two members of the Cero began to make their way towards castle to help out whoever was fighting.

**Castle courtyard – Thyella POV**

"What's wrong Thyella? Is this all you got?"

"Was this what you wanted? Pathetic!"

Thyella gritted her teeth in annoyance as she stared up at Ocypete and Celaeno, the two of them making fun of her while the eldest of the three and the leader, Aello watched Thyella with a disgusted look. Thyella took another big deep breath as she pushed herself up slowly.

Her body was battered and bruised from all of the attacks she took against her harpy brethren despite trying her best to dodge them. She turned to her comrades, the Fallen Angels who were in much better shape than her but still was breathing heavily. The three harpies had concentrated all of their efforts on Thyella while leaving the other monsters to deal with the Fallen Angels. Thyella was amazed at them, as they were able to defeat the other monsters quickly and effectively with perfectly timed and in sync moves that would otherwise be impossible unless you can act like one unit.

Thyella knew that those girls knew each other very well and were strong, much stronger than she will ever be. Thyella shook the thought away from her head as she stared at the Fallen Angels who began to flap their wings before dashing back into the air. Thyella following their lead flapped her wings as she shot upwards.

Suddenly, she caught the sight of several witches making its way towards them when Kalawarner, the oldest Fallen Angel broke off and dashed towards them with two light spears in hand. She threw one at the nearest witch before dashing forward as she swung her spear above her before stabbing it downward into another witch. Wasting no time, she pulled out from the witch and stabbed the butt of the spear, also pointed, into another witch before charging forward.

Thyella turned her attention back to the harpies who were busy dodging the attacks of the other two Fallen Angels, Raynare and Mittelt. Raynare was swinging her spear of light while Mittlet her sword of light. Thyella dashed forward, her right claw reered back as she slashed forward at Celaeno who dodged her attack effortlessly before unleashing wind blades at her. Thyella managed to dodge them easily but then felt a pain on her back as she glanced behind to find several feathers embedded in her back.

"Come on Thyella! You need to watch your back!" Ocypete called out mockingly as Thyella stared at her when she quickly dodged a strike from Raynare while Mittelt flapped her wings towards Thyella.

"Thyella-san! Are you okay?" Mittelt asked as Thyella nodded her head before the two of them quickly dodged several more wind blades heading towards them. Mittelt made a spear with her other hand and quickly threw it towards Celaeno who dodged it with ease when she widened to find Thyella in front of her.

Thyella launched a powerful kick into her side as she coughed some blood up but before she could deal more damage, she back away at more feather making its way towards her.

Suddenly, several large tornadoes of wind surrounded her before the force of the wind sent her crashing down into the ground as debris and dust flew into the air. Thyella gritted her teeth and slowly pushed herself up as the impact caused a small crater to form around her. She looked up to find Aello staring down at her with disgusted eyes, seemingly looking down at her former comrade before scoffing at her.

"Thyella… If this was your strength then I deeply feel sorry for you… I should have realized this sooner and killed you much earlier. You are weak. You don't deserve to live. So you will die here." Aello declared as she prepared another blast of wind before sending it down towards her, the winds increasing every second. Thyella stared at the power of the wind and closed her eyes, preparing for her demise since she knew she wouldn't be able to escape or counter the attack. Regretting she didn't have enough power to defeat her former comrades, she waited for her impending death only to notice that it didn't came.

"Ara ara… It seems like these people are bullying our newest recruit."

A recognizable voice rang in Thyella's ear as she glanced up to find Sena and Eu, the older members of the Cero standing in front of her, blocking the attack that was intended for her. Thyella began to tear up at their sight as Eu and Sena stared at her for several seconds.

[Are you okay Thyella?] Eu wrote as Thyella nodded her head while trying her best to keep her tears back in. Eu nodded her head before stowing her notepad as she summoned her scythe while Sena glanced up at the harpies.

"Ufufufu. Looks like we have to pluck some wings Eu-chan." Sena pointed out as Eu nodded her head while the harpies narrowed their eyes at the insult. Sena turned her attention to Thyella as she got down to one knee and dropped an unconscious body she was carrying before bringing Thyella into a hug like a mother caring for her daughter. Thyella could feel a mother's warmth enter her body, as her gentle and motherly touch seemed to begin to calm her down.

"Thyella-chan, don't cry. You are stronger than this right so stand up and let's beat them together okay? Remember, we are the Cero." Sena comforted as Thyella nodded her head and wiped her tears on Sena's clothes before the two of them stood up as Sena released her embrace. Although Thyella's eyes were red, she found a new resolve as the three of them, along with the three Fallen Angels, prepared themselves while the harpies annoyingly looked down on the members, as the battle was to resume once again.

**Castle – Tatsuya POV**

"Ah… This reminds me of the old days…" Tatsuya mused in nostalgia as he stared at the interior of the castle. He and his Farmor, Drífa had managed to enter the castle through a small secret route that her Farmor knew about. Now all they had to do was find the Princess and save her.

The interior of the castle was made completely from ice; even the furniture's were made from ice. However the ice was not normal ice as it would not emit a cold aura instead, it was rather warm making it easy for people to walk around the castle in short sleeves. However being the castle of the ruler of the Ice Dragon Kingdom, the Princess, it was required to wear noble clothing except in their current situation.

"Farmor, where do you think the Princess will be?"

"Most likely she will either be in the throne room." Drífa replied as Tatsuya narrowed his eyes in annoyance. They were currently in the southwestern end of the castle and they had to head towards north part of the castle. However there were only two ways to head there, one was to head towards the main corridor to the throne room but these were most likely heavily guarded. The other route was heading to the upper levels of the castle, possibly even cutting through the Princess's quarters and heading down from there.

While Tatsuya was contemplating his route, footsteps began to resonate from in front of them as it was making its way towards them.

"Well, well… It seems like several rodents entered the castle uninvited… Hehehehe… Looks like I can run wild now!"

A familiar voice bellowed ahead of them as Tatsuya narrowed his eyes in disgust at the voice and tone while Drífa watched a figure walk out of the shadow slowly, his tongue sticking out of his mouth while his purple hair swayed before stopping in front of them.

"Long time no see, Tatsuya… Hehehehe… HYAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! Sorry it took so long, I just wanted a little break from the writing scene but now I am back! Now. this is the third chapter of an original arc with the focus on the battles of Sena and Eu with a little bit of focus on Thyella and others. Also we have an unexpected guest at the end of the chapter. I wonder who that could be ;)**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**jugar38: Thank you so much for the support! I hope you continue to love this story and read it :) Also Eu will be more of a sister character to Tatsuya. And yes, she did say "die" and Kurumi died :D **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. Next month(August) is the one year anniversary of my other Highschool DxD story, Existence so I will be focussing all my energy on that story so please take read if you haven't. Also the newest volume of Highschool DxD is out and holy shit, its amazing! Asia balance breaker, Rias and Issei combination attack plus the dark side of the Rating Games are revealed! Shit is going down :D Anyway, the next update of this story will be in September so see you all then! **


	34. Chapter 33

**Here is the long awaited 33rd chapter of Life of a Warrior**

* * *

**Castle Interior – Tatsuya POV**

Tatsuya stood in the interior of the castle, eyes narrowed with a disgusted look at the presence of the figure in front of him. Drífa, his Farmor moved her attention from the figure to Tatsuya, studying his narrowed gaze before returning her attention back to the front.

Standing in front of them, with gleaming yellow eyes like a serpent stalking its prey and a disgusting, evil grin on his face was Ophiuchus, one of the members of the Father's Children. He continued to grin evilly before opening his mouth slightly as his tongue slithered out. Drífa, grossed out by the man in front of them, took several steps back in disgust while Tatsuya kept his narrowed eyes focused on him.

"Oi, oi. No need to give your old friend such a glare Tatsuya."

"I'm not your friend Ophiuchus" Tatsuya hissed with disgust as Ophiuchus snickered quietly to himself, finding it amusing that Tatsuya would say such a thing. Suddenly, Ophiuchus ceased his laughter as his eyes widened almost creepily followed by a wide maniac like grin.

"Hehehehehe… Well it looks like I found you at the right time… It's been a while since I had a good fight, how about we go at it Tatsuya!" Ophiuchus continued to direct his grin towards Tatsuya while Tatsuya twitched his eyes in annoyance at his smug look.

**[Tatsuya, now is not the time to deal with him. Don't get caught by his threats and remember, we need to go save the Princess]**

Isreel's voice of reason boomed in Tatsuya's head as Tatsuya's eyes were fixed on the disgusting serpent dragon in front of him when suddenly his caught the sight of his Farmor, Drífa, stepping forward. Tatsuya widened his eyes at the sight as she glanced over her left shoulder, her light blue eyes staring straight into Tatsuya as if it was telling him what he should do. Tatsuya grudgingly nodded his head as he began to turn his attention to some staircase nearby. Since, Ophiuchus blocked the route to the throne room through the main corridor, Tatsuya had no choice but to go around to the upper levels and find his way to the throne room.

"Huh… What the fuck are you doing, Granny? If you don't wanna get hurt, then I suggest you step the fu-!"

Before Ophiuchus could finish his sentence, Drífa suddenly vanished in front of him and appeared in front of Ophiuchus before her right arm reeling back and smashing her ice-cold fist into his stomach. Ophiuchus took the brunt of the attack at his stomach, coughing up some blood before sent flying back. His feet slide on the ground to try to stop him from crashing against the wall before slowly coming to a halt. He twitched his eyes before grudgingly stared down at his stomach to see that it has begun to freeze.

However, thinking on his feet, Ophiuchus used the poison produced in his body to melt the ice as he smirked and cackled loudly with glee.

"Hyahahahaha! So you are a fighter huh, Granny! Then lets see how well you do against this!" Ophichus bellowed before he charged forward to deliver his counter blow, all the while losing focus of Tatsuya who reached the stairs and began to climb it towards the upper levels.

**Upper level**

Tatsuya dashed out of the stairs as he could feel the castle beginning to vibrate with small explosions ringing out from the bottom floor. Tatsuya glanced over the shoulder, slightly worried about his Farmor but quickly shook his head, knowing that she would be all right.

His Farmor was one of the stronger Dragons in the world, even rivaling the likes of Five Great Dragon Kings. However, she was not one to fight unless the situation desires it but when she does, she was as reckless as Tatsuya himself. He had remember the trainings he had done to learn Dragon style, one of them being relentlessly chased by his Farmor who was using Senkou. Tatsuya shook his head as he continued to make his way towards his objective, mentally preparing himself for any type of attack.

He dashed through the interior of the castle like it was his playground, knowing every corner and route as he head towards the stairway near the Princess's throne room. However suddenly he stopped a corner as he noticed a communication magic circle near his ears with the symbol 'Delta' etched in the middle. He glanced around, making sure no enemies were near before tapping the circle as it lit up, signaling a connection between the two. In the background, Tatsuya could hear blasts, explosions, bellow and screams as well as weapons clinging as he spoke out.

"Something wrong, Delta?"

[No, no, jut realized I needed to report something to you]

"Report?"

[Yup, Eu-chan saved this woman whose daughter was captured by the enemy]

"Hah… Let me guess. She wants me to find the daughter and save her?"

[Ufufufu, looks like you can read minds, Boss. Would you be a dear and do that?]

"…"

[Just do it Tatsuya]

"Hah… Fine"

[Ufufufu, I swear you and Eu-chan are similar, almost like actual siblings. Anyway, good luck and send the young girl to me when you found her~]

With that, the connection cut off as Tatsuya rubbed the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance as Isreel's voice rang in his mind.

**[Eu is really like you, Tatsuya]**

_Shut it Isreel _Tatsuya retorted as Isreel's cackle rang in his mind as Tatsuya peered around the corner towards the left. The wall was normal hall with nothing out of the ordinary while at the end of the hall were two large double red doors, leading to the Princess's personal quarters. Tatsuya moved his attention to the front of him as he can see down the corridor, the stairway towards the throne room. Sighing to himself, he turned the corner as he slowly made his way towards the Princess's personal quarters, knowing for sure that his enemies were hiding close by.

**[I totally smell an ambush]**

_No shit, Sherlock_

Suddenly, as if the two of them called it, two figures entered in view, wearing light armor with a dragon insignia on their left shoulder pad, one holding a large two handed battle axe while the other was holding a bow. The two of them were smirking confidently as Tatsuya stopped his legs and stared at them, uninterested.

"I would like to ask you to stop where you are going" the man with the bow said confidently while Tatsuya continued to stare at him, unimpressed with the man in front of him. The man, ignoring his questioning gaze continued to open his mouth as he began a long monologue when Isreel's voice spoke out in Tatsuya's mind, sparing Tatsuya from listening to the man.

**[You must be joking? They send these two buffoons to deal with you… They are either over confident or just a bunch of idiots. Bring out stronger guys!]**

_Isreel… I don't think we are suppose to mad about that… We should be grateful that they sent weaker guys._

**[I understand that but this is hardly called a fight!]**

_I rather not deal with strong opponents right now Isreel…_

**[I won't be satisfied with this outcome]**

_When was this about you Isreel… Might I remind you that I'm the one fighting right?_

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Before Isreel could retort back at Tatsuya, the two were interrupted by the voice of the man who glared at them with an annoyed gaze. Tatsuya stared at him before putting one of his fingers up, telling them to be quiet before turning his back to the two figures as he began to bicker to himself quietly, obviously talking to Isreel. The man, after watching Tatsuya's actions and attitudes towards him, began to fume in rage at being ignored while the other man, who was the larger of the two began to burst into laughter.

"You bastards…! How dare you ignore me! I will show my power! And stop laughing you big gorilla! This is not amusing!"

"Hahahaha! There is no use in talking to them Baharam, lets just kill them!" the man declared as he raised his large, two handed battle axe and began charging for Tatsuya, ready to swing at Tatsuya. Once he entered his battle-axe's range, he planted his left leg onto the ground and swung the axe over his head and down towards Tatsuya. However before it could do serious damage, Tatsuya simply turned his body slightly and raised his left hand as he caught the blade of the axe casually while keeping his attention focused on his right hand. The men widened their eyes in shock as the man tried to lodge his battle-axe out of Tatsuya's hand when he found himself stuck, unable to lift his weapon, which he casually swung moments before. The man could feel sweat dripping on the side of his face as he continued his efforts to dislodge the weapon to no avail when suddenly he could feel a new pair of eyes watching him. The man looked up to find Tatsuya staring at him with an intense stare, a stare that could shrink a man down. His eyes pierced through him like a sword while his dual colored heterochromia eyes gleamed in their respective colors, dark brown and red.

Before the man could think on his next move, Tatsuya's left hand quickly with sudden strength clenched his fist as the axe blade began to shatter into a millions pieces. The man widened his eyes but was unable to react or do anything as Tatsuya's right fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to hunch forward, blood and vomit exiting his mouth. The moment of the punch was too large to be contained as the impact began to cause violent winds spreading forward to the surrounding areas before the man was sent flying backward. He smashed straight through a wall of ice, leading him to plummet out of the castle.

"Bruce!" the second man, Baharam shouted in shock as turned his attention to Tatsuya, only to find that the man had disappeared from sight. Baharam's eyes darted confusingly and hastily around when a sudden sharp pain emerged from his stomach before he coughed up blood. He slowly glanced down at his stomach to see an arrow from his quiver stabbing him as he glanced behind his shoulder to see a calm Tatsuya staring up at him. Baharam could not mouth a single word as his vision blurred and he slouched forward, hitting the ground with a lifeless thud.

Tatsuya stared at the man lying in front of him before breathing a sigh as he cracked his neck in a relaxing manner and stepping over the body of the unmoving man.

**[Well… that was quicker than expected…]**

"I rather not consume too much energy dealing with them, you know"

**[I guess you are right… It was better this way for them…]**

Tatsuya stopped in his motion as he looked down at the man lying behind him before sighing as he pushed his legs forward to make his way back to the corridor towards the throne room when suddenly he noticed a curtain in the corner shake continuously and quietly.

"I know you are there… There is no need to be afraid." Tatsuya called out as the shaking stopped before a pair of blue eyes stared up at him while Tatsuya stared back at her. From the shape and the look of these eyes, Tatsuya knew she was a young girl as he relaxed his stance and sent her a soft smile, watching her movement quietly and patiently. Just as Tatsuya expected, the young girl, feeling more secure and brave gradually began to come into view from her hiding spot.

Tatsuya noticed she was a young girl wearing a pink shirt, purple skirt, white socks and pink shoes. Her hair was purple tied into twin pigtails with a violet ribbons on both sides. She, cautiously, made her way towards her savior with her eyes darting all over the place from shock while her fingers fidgeted.

"What's your name?"

"…Riri…" the little girl, Riri, answer quietly as Tatsuya stared at her before smiling softly at the young girl. He decided to take steps to be closer to her, only for her to flinch and dash behind the curtains with her body hiding behind it except her head poking out. Tatsuya stopped and knelt down as he got down to her level and smiled softly at her, taking a posture to try to reassure her that everything was all right.

"It's alright, Riri. I'm not going to hurt you, everything is alright." Tatsuya said softly as she examined him softly and quietly for a couple of minutes, the two of them staring at each other. After these minutes passed, the little girl gathered her courage and slowly stepped out of the curtain, making her way towards Tatsuya. Tatsuya quietly and patiently watched her make her way towards him before she stopped several meters in front of him.

"A-A-Are you here to hurt Riri…?" Riri asked innocently as Tatsuya smiled softly. He shook his head side to side and brought one hand up slowly to make sure he doesn't scare her. He then lightly placed it onto of her head and rubbed it gently as he smiled.

"No, Riri. I'm here to take you back to your mother." Tatsuya replied with the little girl's eyes widened before tears began to form around her eyes as if the fear that gripped her just went out the window thanks to his words. Suddenly, like the emotions could not be held in, Riri burst into tears before flinging her self forward and hugging Tatsuya, her small arms wrapping around his neck while Tatsuya continued to smile softly, light patting her back to calm her down. They stayed together for a few minutes like that with Riri crying while Tatsuya calming her down. Eventually, the tears and her sobs died down as she slowly released her grip of him before staring into his eyes.

"Th-Thank you, O-Onii-chan…" Riri said with small stutters as Tatsuya continued to smile towards her softly.

"You're welcome Riri-chan… Now, you have to trust Onii-chan okay?" Tatsuya said as Riri nodded her head before her eyes darted to his right hand moving in front of her towards her forehead. He placed his right index and middle finger on her forehead as she stared up at it. Suddenly, a wave of energy hit her as he eyes began to close more before closing her eyes as she fell forward. Tatsuya caught her and lifted her up as her chest moved up and down softly while her breathing was soft and quiet. Tatsuya stared at the young girl before moving clicking his fingers as a magic circle appeared near his right ear, waiting for the line on the other side to connect. Suddenly, the circle clicked before he could hear the sounds of explosions and monsters screaming ringing from every direction as Tatsuya patiently waited for the receiver to respond.

[Hey, Boss~ Is something up? I'm kind of busy slaughtering bad guys ufufufu]

"I have the girl as you requested, I'm sending her to you."

[Oh, you found her? Ara ma, that was quick. I'm guessing those guarding her were not that difficult to defeat]

**[He defeated them in an instant]**

Isreel's voice rang out to communicate with Delta, as Delta giggled while Tatsuya kept a blank faced, not bothered to refute or rebuke his Dragon.

[Ara ara, You're no fun Tatsuya. Anyway, I have the transportation circle ready, send her whenever you are ready, Boss]

Tatsuya snapped his fingers once more as a black, circular magic circle shaped the same way like the Cero emblem appeared in the ground in front of him. He laid the girl down on the circle before standing back up as the circle lit up in black light before the girl vanished from sight. Tatsuya waited for several moments, waiting for the confirmation from his comrade.

[I got her Boss. Ara ara, she's a cute little girl]

"Keep her safe and focus on the battle at hand, Delta. I'm heading towards the Throne Room to save the Princess"

[Hai hai. Don't worry about her. She's in good hands now]

**[Safer than yours, Tatsuya]**

Isreel commented once more as Tatsuya's eyes twitched while Delta's giggle rang through the magic circle.

[Ufufufu, that's true]

Feeling annoyed at the teasing he was getting, he cut the transmission as Isreel's voice rang out once again.

**[Now, that's rude Tatsuya]**

"Say something again, Isreel, and I will cut you into a million pieces" Tatsuya threatened with low growl as Isreel chuckled without a hint of fear in his tone. Ignoring his chuckle, Tatsuya finally pushed forward towards the corridor as he quickly dashed around the corner before the stairway that leads down to towards the throne room appears in front of him. He treaded down the stairs as fast as he can before jumping the last couple of steps and rolling out the stairway into the main hall leading to the throne room.

He quickly glanced up to see several Orcs, Minotaurs and other foul creatures standing in his way, all of them shocked at his appearance as they all began to draw their weapons, ready to deal with his arrival. Tatsuya, sighing to himself, slowly drew himself off the ground before staring into the eyes of the monsters in front of him. Noting their unresponsive and hostile stance towards him, he closed his eyes before swinging his arm to one side as a cold breeze of air washed them. Before any of them could make another move towards him, they began to feel cold when they noticed that their legs had begun to freeze as the ice crept towards their body.

Tatsuya quietly began to make his way towards the large ice doors they were guarding as they watching in horror at their own bodies freezing while screams and shouts of fear escaped their mouths. Some began to hack at the ice but were unable to slow the ice's pace while others smashed their icy legs in hopes of stopping the ice. Those who did so only fell forward as the ice continue to engulf them. Ignoring their desperate squirms of survival; Tatsuya continued to walk towards the doors before stopping meters in front of it.

**[Tatsuya… That was cruel…]**

Isreel muttered in shock at what he had done as Tatsuya glanced over his shoulder to find see the monsters silent, all of them frozen into ice statues. Knowing that they wouldn't threaten him, Tatsuya turned back to the front before pushing the ice doors open as he entered the Throne Room.

The Throne Room was a large, wide hall with humongous pillars holding the roof up on the sides. He could see various chandeliers and engravings on the ice as he continued to make his way forward.

**[Ahhhhh… Brings back memories…]**

Isreel mused out in his mind as Tatsuya's attention was focused straight ahead of him. At the end of the hall was stairs leading up to an elevated platform, were the two thrones of the Ice Dragon Kingdom. The thrones were made from complete turquoise ice as it radiated in a light blue hue. The back of the chairs was shaped like ice crystals as if they were stabbing out of the ground and into the air. Normally, the sight of the chair brings back ancient memories and nostalgia but this time, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of one of the thrones.

Slouching on that specific throne sat the Princess and the current ruler to the Ice Dragon Kingdom, Princess Alva with her hands chained to the chair with cuffs of ice. Her face was still like the waters surface, her white blonde hair falling down over face with her eyes closed shut. She wore her usual attire, a long light blue dress that covers most of her body highlighting her pale skin further. On top of her head was the crown of the ruler of the kingdom, shimmering in silver light while around her neck was a necklace with a spherical gem in the middle of the jewel. Tatsuya breathed a small sigh of relief seeing the gem around her neck when suddenly clapping began to ring around the area as Tatsuya's eyes swiveled to one of the pillars near the throne.

From behind the pillar appeared a somewhat middle aged man with silvery white hair wearing elegant robes, his eyes colored in a light blue as it gleamed outward. His body was relaxed but Tatsuya could sense some hostility radiating out of the man as he waited for the man to speak first.

"Well, well. Isn't it Ingvar-sama and Isreel-sama? What can I do for you today?" the old man spoke out with a sly smile as Tatsuya twitched his eyes.

"Izenfir… I should have guessed you would be helping them"

"Now, what makes you say that, my King?"

"You always had an eye for Princess Alva and desired to be next to her." Tatsuya commented as Izenfir smiled gleefully before breaking out into a laugh that reminds many of a maniac.

"Oh… Ingvar. I have always been jealous of you. You are the rightful heir and rightful husband to my sweet dear Alva but you never desired her. Could you not see how much she cared and loved for you? I couldn't stand how you abandoned her, leaving her heartbroken. And she would always ask Drífa how you were doing, 'Ingvar this, Ingvar that'. I was SICK of it!" Izenfir bellowed out loud, his face read with steam anger as he glared at Tatsuya who stared at him quietly, waiting and watching him. Suddenly, Izenfir's expression began to calm down as he walked towards the Princess, touching her soft cheeks.

"Oh, how I loved her, how I wanted her for myself, how it would be marrying her and… pleasuring myself with her. But I knew she was yours and I couldn't stand it!"

**[So you plotted with the Father's Children to get what you want? I knew you were a demented Dragon but to go this far… Izenfir, you disgust me]**

Isreel's jewel rang out as Izenfir turned violently to face Tatsuya, staring the two of them down.

"King Isreel… Things have changed ever since you sealed yourself in the two jewels. This Kingdom needs a King and I, Izenfir, will suffice as the new King, not you and your descendant who has the foulest of bloods. Sadly, I am unable to touch this necklace as it has seal that only Ingvar, the bearer of Isreel, can break. He must be the first one to touch the jewel to break the seal before I can and fuse it with myself, which will grant me the power to rule this Kingdom, maybe the world!" Izenfir declared as he sat down on the chair of the King, his demented smile directed at him. Tatsuya's eyes began to narrow into a glare with the aura around him beginning to freeze. His hands slowly began to turn into the claws of a Dragon as his eyes gleamed in anger.

"I will crush you, Izenfir!" Tatsuya bellowed as Izenfir pushed himself out of the chair, his hands also turning into claws as his wings protruded outward from his back.

"Then come, Ingvar! Let me show my power, the power worthy to be a King! I will kill you where you stand and then have my time with my beloved Alva!"

The two dragons glared at one another with hatred directed at each other as the room began to shake, quaking from the intensity of the two fighters, ready to do battle.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter of Life of a Warrior! Sorry it took really long, university is taking my time so I won't be able to update so much anymore. Now, this is the fourth chapter of the original arc with the preparation of the big battle between Tatsuya and the main enemy, Izenfir. We also have Tatsuya save Riri, daughter to Shion. **

**Answers to Reviews:**

**jugar38: Thank you so much for the support!**

**DraigTrueEmperor9: At the moment, yes but I don't know yet.**

**Ashzaroth: Phoenix is an OC character or mine. I felt it was a good idea for him to not use his full power. Remember, I wrote that chapter a while back so I don't really remember why I did that. The reason will be explained in future chapters. **

**No changes to the Harem:**

**Tatsuya: **Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Gabriel, Tomoe Meguri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Xuelan, Karlamine, Mira, Yasaka, Murayama, Katase, Yubelluna, Ravel, Xenovia, Kunou, Inari, Kuraokami, Uka, Rossweisse (WIP)****

**Issei: **Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Isabela, Tsubasa Yura, Le Fay (WIP)****

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please review if you have ideas or suggestions. It is sad to inform but I will be putting this story on hold/Hiatus for about 6-12 months since I want to focus on my other Highschool DxD fanfic as well as my Kancolle fanfic for now. Now, this is no way that I am going to stop creating this story, I just want to write the other two more right now. So sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you understand. See you all soon :) **


End file.
